What is Marriage
by CherylinBoston
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth are now married, lets see what adventures await them.
1. Chapter 1

**What is Marriage?** _Hello decided to continue our favorite couple's story with this quick chapter. ...more to come...hope you like it !_

Jack and Elizabeth stood in the doorway of the café, happy to be back on familiar ground and welcomed by Abigail. As they all caught up on their trip and town news, Abigail couldn't help notice that every time Elizabeth walked past Jack, he reached out to her and she would place her hand on him. There were smiles, looks, winks between them that were new, personal, held a private meaning just between the two of them, a special connection now in place and it was wonderful to witness. Abigail smiled, feeling satisfied that they had found and discovered each other and all was well.

Jack touched Elizabeth's arm, "I'll walk over to the store to see if there is any mail, I'll be right back," he lingered for a moment.

Elizabeth hesitated, "Oh…okay, I'll wait here for you and then we can…go…"

"Home…" Jack finished her sentence, smiled and headed out the door.

Elizabeth looked at the closed door.

"Ahh, it will be hard to be apart now," Abigail said, recognizing Elizabeth's feelings. "I'm happy to see you and your husband seem to be off to a good start."

Elizabeth sighed deeply, "Yes, a wonderful start," she pulled nervously at her fingers, "everything you told me…before…well, you were right, being married is wonderful and Jack is…he's so… kind…loving…I couldn't be happier."

Abigail grabbed her hands, "I knew it would be that way for you…both of you. And your beautiful jewelry, a gift from your husband?"

Elizabeth touched her sapphire necklace, "Yes, one night the earrings, another night the necklace…he's so thoughtful."

Abigail's hands slapped her sides, "Thoughtful? The man is head over heels in love and I'm sure he thought that blue matched your eyes."

Elizabeth nodded and giggled.

Jack made a quick stop at the jail, Bill slapped Jack's back, "Things are good between you and Elizabeth."

"Yes, couldn't be better," Jack smiled, "she's wonderful…" he blushed.

Bill laughed, "Well, of course, she's married to you isn't she!"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah…but I mean ...well, it's more than that. She …" he looked away.

"She likes being married?" Bill understood.

Jack nodded.

"Good, she's a special woman," Bill slapped Jack on the back again.

"I better get the mail and get back to her," Jack nodded and left the jail.

Jack entered the store, greeted Ned and was pleased to find out there was no mail.

"I trust you and Miss Thatcher had a nice trip?" Ned commented.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Thornton and I had a wonderful trip, good day Ned." Jack laughed, turned and bumped into someone at the counter, "Excuse me Ma'm."

"Ma'm? You mean Miss," the woman turned to Ned, "what day is busiest around here?"

Jack looked to Ned, who responded to the woman, "Miss Ardell, I wouldn't say we have a busy day, would you Constable?"

Jack looked from Ned to the woman, "No, well perhaps Saturday is a busiest day, Miss…Ardell. I'm Constable Thornton."

"Hello, very nice to meet you," she offered her hand.

Jack gently shook it, "Nice to meet you too," he looked back at Ned, "thanks for checking the mail, good day." Jack nodded politely and left the store, eager to return to the café.

Elizabeth was looking out the door and smiled when she saw Jack heading back, "Here he comes, I'm anxious to get home and see all the things you've left there Abigail."

"Well, like I told you, we brought all your wedding gifts there and the photographer's photos, which are just beautiful, and other items from the wedding. They're all in the front room, we didn't go walking through your house."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful."

"Here's a basket of food for tonight and tomorrow morning, since I'm sure you won't feel like cooking," Abigail winked.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide as she took the basket, "No, I don't feel like cooking…"

Jack had entered the room, "Well not yet anyway, but you will have to start sometime Elizabeth." He put his arm around her, "You can do it, I know you can."

Elizabeth pushed the basket into his stomach, "Maybe tomorrow, but for now, here's your dinner…darling," she tilted her head and walked toward the door.

Jack thanked Abigail and joined Elizabeth out on the porch. "Ready to go home?" He offered his hand.

Elizabeth nodded, "Oh yes, ready!"

They hurried to the house, where Vernon had put the last trunk inside. "You folks are all set, everything is inside waiting for you." He offered his hand to Jack, "Good luck and I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth touched his arm, "Thank you for everything Vernon," she kissed his cheek.

"My pleasure Miss….Mrs. Thornton, my pleasure."

As he drove off, Jack scooped Elizabeth up into his arms, "Come on."

Elizabeth squealed, "Are you going to carry me in every time we come home?"

"No, just this last time," he kissed her and stopped on the porch, "A bull?" He teased.

She nodded, "Yes, be my bull!"

He kicked the door open and carried her into the parlor which was brimming with items.

"Oh my goodness Jack!"

Jack gently put her down, "This is going to take a while…" he scratched his head.

Elizabeth went to the desk first, looking for wedding photos, "Jack look! Oh my, they're beautiful."

Jack viewed the photos, "They are beautiful, but you were even more beautiful in person." Jack smiled, "Look, the signs from the carriage, wonderful keepsakes."

After several hours of unpacking, Elizabeth heard Jack in the bathroom. "Jack? What are you doing?"

Jack came into the room and pulled her into his embrace, "Preparing a bubble bath for me and my wife."

"Oh," she looked down.

Jack's brow wrinkled, "No? Not tonight?"

She looked up into his eyes, "Yes, tonight….and every night. This will be our first here in our home."

"Don't worry, it will still be magical like on our honeymoon," he kissed her hand. "Meet me in the tub whenever you're ready," he whispered in her ear.

As she watched him leave, she thought how wonderful it would be to enjoy this personal experience with him in their own home. She hurried to the bedroom to remove her clothes and put on her cotton robe before heading to join Jack.

Jack lay his head back against the rim of the tub, closed his eyes and stretched out his legs, he smiled hearing Elizabeth enter the room. He kept his eyes closed as she climbed in to join him. He made a snoring sound, pretending to be asleep.

Elizabeth attacked him under the water, tickling his sides, "Oh Jack… wake up!"

Jack laughed and pulled her against him, "Oh I'm awake," he held her close as his lips found hers.

"You certainly are," she smiled. She held his shoulders, "Have I told you that I love you and that you're the best husband in the whole world?"

"No, but go ahead, tell me," he pushed a curl from her face.

"Well, I love that these big muscular arms hold me close, against you.. you're so strong…"

"And..?"

She took a breath, "I love that you kiss me, on the nose."

"Hmm," he kissed her nose, "like that?"

"Yes." She scooped two handfuls of bubbles and held them in front of him.

Jack laughed, "Gardenia Surprise," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled and blew the bubbles onto his face, "Oh bubbles on dimples, irresistible!"

"Very funny….what else do you love?" He wiped his face, took the soap and rubbed it between his hands.

"I love that you thought of a bathtub for us to share," she sighed as his soapy hands rubbed her back. "How did you know to get us a bath tub?"

Jack laughed, "At that fancy store in Hamilton, a tub like this one stood out among all the smaller ones," he tilted his head, "wasn't difficult to figure out what it was for…"

"Oh, so you stood there in the store thinking of taking a bath with me, did you?" She took the soap and ran it across his chest.

"Well, I started to, but I had to squelch that idea pretty quickly," he snorted softly.

"Why?" She rubbed his shoulder.

"Because…..thinking of you and me in here…well, wasn't a good idea," he cleared his throat.

"But I thought you liked to think of that," she drew the soap down his chest past his stomach.

"I do…like to think of that…and I did like to …but…well...my body didn't…very much….thinking of that….can't think of that," he closed his eyes and exhaled through his clenched teeth, "see, like you can tell now….I'm thinking of it…"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide at his response, "Jack…." She climbed over him, held his face and kissed his lips. "Keep thinking Jack….you just keep thinking…" She rubbed her body slowly against his.

"Hmmm," he laughed and pulled her against him.

The water sloshed around them as she moved and he held her. She leaned back and he touched her, caressing her smooth wet skin before she pulled him to her, pressing his face into her neck as she held his shoulders. Jack held her tightly tangling his fingers in her hair. Finally he stretched out, lay his head back and took a deep breath as she breathlessly moved over him, "Hmm, welcome home Mr. Thornton my love…welcome home."

He rubbed her arm, "Mrs. Thornton, you sure know how to use a bathtub."

Elizabeth looked down, "So do you." She lay against him as they both relaxed.

"I knew I'd like this tub," he kissed her, "especially with you in it."

She giggled softly and rubbed his chest.

After a while, Jack squeezed her shoulder, "I'll meet you in the parlor?" He kissed her and climbed out.

After Jack left, Elizabeth dried off, put on her white robe and went to the bedroom. In her big closet, she found the pink negligee Julie had given her, slipped it on and headed to the parlor. "Jack?"

"I'm out here," he said from the porch.

"What are you doing out here?" she closed the door behind her.

"Cooling off," he turned, "but whoa…that won't help me. You look gorgeous."

She wrapped her arms around his naked torso, "Hmm, it's beautiful out here."

He squeezed her shoulder and looked around, "Guess we need some furniture out here."

"Perhaps a rocking chair?"

"Hmm, a rocking chair, it has consequences," he said softly.

"Consequences?"

He nodded and took her hand. They went inside.

Later, Jack lay in bed, wondering where Elizabeth was. "Elizabeth? Are you coming to bed?"

She appeared in the doorway, "Yes, I was just making sure everything was okay for the morning." She removed her robe, revealing the pink lace negligee again.

Jack looked, swallowed and stared up at the ceiling, "What do you have to prepare for the morning?"

She climbed in next to him, "Well, I need to make breakfast for my husband." She got close to him.

"You don't have …" he stopped as her hand began caressing his chest, "you don't have to do that, I can go to the café."

She sat up, "Jack, I think I can make eggs and coffee!"

"No, I didn't mean you couldn't, I don't want you to trouble yourself," he couldn't help look at her in her negligee.

She smiled, "Jack? Are you okay?"

"Fine, here, lay down here with me," he gently guided her to his side and pulled her close.

She nuzzled at his neck and began kissing him, he moaned as her hands began exploring. "Good night Jack," she whispered.

He sighed, somewhat relieved, "Good night beautiful."

In the morning, Jack woke to the smell of coffee, he dressed, feeling good to be in his red serge once again and entered the kitchen. Elizabeth was seated at the table, wearing her robe, but her legs exposed. Jack cleared his throat and went to her, "Good morning."

She jumped up, "Good morning, let me get you some coffee….and breakfast."

She placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him, "Oh, excuse me." She ran off.

Jack smiled for a moment, but was concerned when she returned, "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine."

"Maybe you should see a doctor," he hadn't tasted the food yet, "one should be coming through here next week or so."

"Maybe you should eat your breakfast," she sat across from him.

The eggs appeared okay, and Jack took a mouthful, to his surprise they were good, "Hmmm, delicious."

"Are you surprised?" She tilted her head.

"No, of course not," he smiled and subtly spit some eggshell into his hand, "what are you going to do today?"

"Unpack, clean up and cook dinner," she moved her shoulders, very proud of her plan.

"Okay then," Jack finished his breakfast and stood. "It feels strange leaving you here. I'll miss you."

Elizabeth took his arm and walked him to the door, "I'll miss you too, maybe I'll bring you some lunch," she kissed him.

He put his arm around her, "I'd like that," he kissed her, "I love you."

She responded, touching his face, "I love you Jack," and kissed him, "think of that today."

Jack smiled, "I will…"

Jack looked back repeatedly at his wife waving to him. He took a deep breath and continued to town with a joy in his step.

Elizabeth straightened up around the house and got herself ready to go to town. She hurried to the café, finding Abigail sitting have a cup of coffee. "How are you Abigail?"

"I'm fine, just resting after the morning rush, sit with me," Abigail, she poured a cup of coffee for her friend, "Must have felt nice to be home."

"Yes, it did," Elizabeth sat, "we had a nice, romantic evening. I realize every evening won't be that way, but it sure is nice."

"It can be that way, why not?" Abigail was confident.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I'm sure we'll make it last as long as possible, after all love is a powerful emotion. For today, I want to bring Jack some lunch and then I want to cook dinner…"

"Okay, that's something I can help with."

"Thank you Abigail, I looked at the wonderful journal you gave me with everyone's recipes, so I will be trying those…"

"But it's difficult to get started, I know. Why don't I put together a lunch basket for you and Jack, my little welcome home gift. After lunch I'll help you with the ingredients for a nice dinner, how's that?"

"You're too good to me," Elizabeth reached for her hand.

"Oh, we're good to each other," she gave her friend's hand a squeeze.

Elizabeth headed off the mercantile to post a note to her family that she and Jack arrived safely back in Coal Valley and to thank them for all they did to help with the wedding.

"Miss Thatcher!" Ned Yost exclaimed, "Oh dear…"

"Yes its Mrs. Thornton now," she gave him her teacher stare, "how are you Mr. Yost?"

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Thornton. I am well and it's good to see you and the Constable back in town," he blushed slightly, "can I post that for you?"

"Yes please." She looked at some items on the counter, "These handkerchiefs are beautiful, where did they come from?"

"We have a new seamstress in town," Ned replied.

"We do?"

"Yes, she's a dressmaker, tailor…something we've needed around here."

"Yes we do, that's good news," she touched the fabric, "where is she?"

Ned stretched his neck, "She's actually here in the store for the time being, to get started. I guess she isn't here at the moment however."

Elizabeth looked around, "I'm sure I'll be meeting her, thank you Mr. Yost."

Elizabeth returned to the café just before lunch and headed to the jail with her basket. "Jack? I brought you some lunch."

Jack was happy to see her, "Hi, I was just thinking about you."

"Just now?" She kissed his cheek.

"Well, all morning actually," he smiled.

"I know what you mean," she said softly as she unpacked the food on his desk. "I hope you're hungry."

Jack looked at the food, "You made all this?"

"No, Abigail did. She offered, do you mind?"

Jack smiled and rubbed her arm, "No, not at all."

"I will make dinner!"

"Good," Jack tried not to sound positive. They ate in silence, although Jack noticed Elizabeth did not really eat, just moved her food around, "Elizabeth, aren't you hungry?"

"No, not really," she looked down, "I had coffee and biscuits with Abigail earlier, guess that filled me up."

Jack nodded, but took note of it. Elizabeth quickly put things back into the basket and stood in front of Jack seated in the chair. He looked up at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

She slowly lowered herself onto his lap, "Nothing, I'd just like to spend a few minutes with you," she ran her finger across his chin.

Jack was nervous, "Ahh, well, I'd like that, but I'm on duty…you really shouldn't…be …doing this." He couldn't resist her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

When she touched the button on his jacket, he took her hand, "Elizabeth, we can't …"

She backed away, "I'm sorry…" she stood and reached for the basket.

Jack quickly responded, "No…no, Elizabeth," he reached for her arm, "having you here with me…well, I've day dreamed about it a hundred times. Truth is, we can't…I mean, it's not right. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do, I didn't mean to get carried away," she picked up the basket and looked away.

"Wait," he went closer to her, "there's nothing I like better than being with you, you should know that by now…."

She put her finger over his lips, "Please Jack, I do know that. I'll see you later…at home." She walked to the door.

"Oh no, you don't leave me without a kiss, ever," he touched her face and gently kissed her lips. "We have a nice evening to look forward to."

She nodded, "Yes, we do." She left the jail and went back to Abigail's.

Jack was worried about her, he never wanted to hurt her feelings. He was also concerned that she wasn't eating and kept touching her tummy.

At the café, Abigail sensed something happened, "I hope you had a nice lunch with Jack."

"Yes, thank you, is the dinner ready, I want to get home and get it ready," she said avoiding eye contact.

"Elizabeth did something happen?"

"No," she tapped the basket, "Abigail…I love him so much, even more now and I want to be with him. He probably thinks I'm ridiculous…."

"Now, now…don't think negatively, this is all new to both of you."

Elizabeth shrugged, "I know and he knows I love him."

"And he loves you, but you know he's very serious about his work and dedicated to his job. That's the way he is, just like he's serious about you and dedicated to you too."

"Right, you're right," Elizabeth hugged her friend, "Thank you for the baskets."

"Enjoy your nice romantic evening," Abigail opened the door, "now get out of here!"

Elizabeth hurried home and, after tying on a new apron, put the meatloaf and potatoes in the oven. She went to the parlor and looked at the wedding photographs, remembering that special day. She then looked at the journal the women gave her and read their notes, feeling so blessed. Soon she was asleep.

Jack stopped at the café, "Abigail, isn't Elizabeth here?"

"No Jack, she went home a few hours ago to make dinner for you," Abigail said proudly.

"She did? I better go make sure everything is okay," Jack looked worried.

"Now, don't worry, she'll do fine."

"I hope so," Jack nodded and left.

As he approached the house, he sighed and shook his head reprimanding himself for thinking the worst, that their house would be burned to the ground. However when he opened the door the smoke was overwhelming. He hurried to kitchen where Elizabeth was waving a towel at the open the window.

"Elizabeth! What happened?"

"Jack! I cooked!"

"I can see that!" He waved his hand to clear the smoke from his face. He smiled at the sight of her, half her hair was down, half up. He couldn't tell what was on her apron but he noticed a cloth wrapped around her hand. "What happened to your hand?"

She quickly put her hand behind her back, "It's just a small burn…its fine."

"Let me see," Jack reached behind her, unwrapped the cloth, "you need something on this. We better go to town, come on."

Elizabeth pulled away, "No, I'll be fine." She fought her tears.

Jack waved his hand again, "Well, I want that hand taken care of and we can't stay here with all this smoke. Come on, we can eat at the café," he pulled her behind him as he headed for the front door.

"Wait, at least let me take off this apron," she untied it and laid it across the chair.

Jack pushed her hair back, "That's better."

"I must be a sight," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, spreading flour across her cheek.

Jack smiled, "A gorgeous sight," he kissed her nose, "come on."

Abigail was washing dishes after the small dinner crowd dissipated. She was surprised to turn around and see Jack and Elizabeth in the doorway, holding hands. "Oh dear, what happened?"

"We're here for dinner," Jack said as if it were a normal occurrence.

Abigail smiled, "Fine," her eyes went to Elizabeth but received no response. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," Jack said as he led Elizabeth to a table and held out a chair for her.

Abigail quickly returned with two dinners, "You have the place to yourself."

"Nice," Jack rubbed his hands on his thighs, "Elizabeth wasn't up to cooking tonight."

Abigail's eyebrows rose, "I see," she wasn't going to tell Jack the truth. "Well Jack, you'll just have to wait to taste her home cooking and I'm sure it will be wonderful."

"Oh I already know it is, she made scrambled eggs this morning and they were great, once I spit out the shells…" Jack cringed as soon as he let the words slip.

Elizabeth looked up at him and then at Abigail, "I can't do it! We need to hire a cook!" She got up and ran to the door, "I'm a terrible wife!"

Abigail's eyes were wide as Jack jumped up and ran after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ran to the end of the porch and held the post, while holding her tummy.

"Elizabeth, wait…you're a wonderful wife….wait, are you okay?"

She fell into his arms, "No Jack, I'm not," she couldn't tell him she ruined the food that Abigail prepared, she didn't want him to know.

He held her and whispered, "Elizabeth, do you think you're pregnant?"

She pushed back, "Pregnant? Of course not, how could that happen!"

Jack smirked and pulled her back into his arms, "Well, you know this past week I've made a lot of deposits…"

She pushed him away, "Jack! I'm not pregnant! I'm sore from that bruise! Don't even think about being pregnant because….because I probably can't do that either!" She ran from the porch and headed for home.

"Oh boy…" Jack scratched his head, unsure what to do….


	2. Chapter 2 - By The Book

**Marriage By The Book...**

 _(Hello my Fan Fictioners, This chapter is mostly in **fun** , so I hope you have a few laughs! Thank you all for reading and reviewing...as we look forward to romantic moments in Season Two...Cheers!)_

Abigail heard Elizabeth run from the porch and went out to check on Jack. She saw him walking toward the jail, "Constable? Where is Elizabeth?"

Jack turned, pointing in the opposite direction, "She went home…"

"So obviously you are going in the wrong direction then, aren't you," she pointed toward their home, a stern look on her face.

Jack swallowed.

"Well, aren't you?" Abigail repeated, not hiding her angry tone.

"Yes Ma'm," Jack turned and headed toward the house.

"I'd go a little faster if I were you!" Abigail yelled after him.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at her and started to run towards the house. Abigail smiled and went back into the café, "He still needs a little help, that boy..."

Elizabeth stood on the porch drying her tears as Jack approached. "Jack… I thought maybe you weren't going to come home." She hiccupped as a tear slid down her cheek.

Jack went to her, "First, I'll always come home to you and second, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he went to touch her but backed away as she continued to hug the porch post. "Can we go back to the resort?" He tried to make a joke.

"Hmm, why so you can make more _deposits_?" She asked sarcastically.

Jack cringed, "I shouldn't have said that, poor choice of words…I'm sorry." He crammed his hands into his pockets.

Elizabeth knew his gesture was a sign he was lost, nervous, upset with himself. She went to him, "It's okay Jack. I really don't think I'm pregnant…we need more practice anyway, don't we?"

Jack's eyes grew wide and he grinned, "Come here," he pulled her into his embrace, "you know, you are stuck with me now and you'll have to live with all the stupid things I say. Unfortunately, I'm sure there'll be a lot more inappropriate words from these lips."

She ran her finger across his lips, "I love whatever comes from these lips and I especially love when these lips meet up with my lips," she kissed him quickly.

"Oh no you don't. That is way too quick a smooch," he pulled her tight against him and kissed her, the grinding, passionate kiss that he knew made her weak. He tried not to smile as she sighed and melted against him. He knew she forgave him and he was grateful. He scooped her up into his arms, "Time for this bull to bring his princess inside."

She giggled. "Oh Jack…"

The house still smelled of burnt food, but they didn't care, they were consumed with each other as Jack carried Elizabeth to their bedroom. They spent the evening kissing, touching, loving each other…entwined as a couple, ignoring the world outside.

In the morning, Jack woke to Elizabeth humming in his ear, "Is there a bird in here?" His voice was raspy.

She sat up, "No silly, it's me."

"Oh, you? You're still here?"

She playfully swatted his face, "Very funny, you're stuck with me," she kissed his cheek, his ear and onto his neck.

"Nice way to be stuck, hmmm," he closed his eyes and enjoyed her kisses. One touch led to another and before they knew it, they were under the sheet, entwined in their world.

Once Jack caught his breath, he rolled onto his side, "You feeling okay?" He ran his finger down her side and across her tummy.

"Yes, I'm fine…Jack! You're going to be late!"

"Late for what?"

"Work… you know that jail you go to everyday!" She started to get up but he pulled her back.

"That jail will survive without me for a while, just one more kiss from my beautiful wife," he nuzzled his face into her neck, making her laugh before he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Elizabeth went to the kitchen, she felt wonderful and didn't want Jack to worry about her. She made coffee and toast. Jack came into the kitchen and she gasped, "Constable, my goodness, you look so handsome in your uniform."

"Thank you," he tilted his head, "it's the red, looks good with my complexion…"

She laughed and retrieved the toast. "I won't bother making crunchy scrambled eggs this morning."

Jack looked at her with a guilty face, "I don't need anything, I can go to the café. With school starting soon you won't have time to make breakfast," he got two cups from the cupboard.

"We should start the day with something nutritious Jack."

"We'll figure it out," he kissed her cheek. "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know.. maybe I'll tackle some laundry."

"Maybe I'll come home for lunch," he grinned.

She smiled, "I'd like that, I'll be waiting." After their quick breakfast she walked him to the door, "I'll see you at lunchtime."

"Ahh, yes," he held her shoulders about to kiss her when he felt her hand caress his backside, "Mrs. Thornton! I could have you arrested for that!"

Elizabeth bit her lip, "A night in jail, could be fun…"

Jack kissed her quickly before she could say anything else and headed out the door, waving back at her as he went on his way.

After Jack was out of sight, Elizabeth quickly dressed and headed to the café with her baskets and her Marco book. Abigail was busy so Elizabeth sat reading and waited for her.

Meanwhile Jack had gone to check the mail at the mercantile and was headed back to the jail. He walked awkwardly down the steps, smiling, knowing his wife was making him a happy but sore man. He walked somewhat bowlegged back to the jail. This didn't go unnoticed by several ladies walking by.

"Look at the Constable!"

"What's wrong with him?"

One smirked, "Well, he's a newlywed…"

"Well, she's keeping him busy it looks like. Why he can barely walk!"

"No! You don't think…"

"Tsk, tsk. Well, maybe, I mean look at him!"

"I wouldn't say he looks unhappy."

"He is rather handsome…"

"He certainly is…and masculine…my heavens she must be keeping him very busy!"

"Hmmm, poor man."

"You mean lucky wife don't you?"

The women giggled and continued on to the café where they were a bit startled to see the Constable's wife seated at the table by the window. They all nodded acknowledgements and the ladies sat at a nearby table.

"Look, what she is reading," one whispered as she twisted her head trying to see the book's title, "It's one of those romance novels, I can't see the title, but it looks like _Marco_ something."

They observed Elizabeth reading intently from her book.

One slapped her hand against the other one, "That must be why the Constable can't walk!"

"Of course, she's getting all kinds of hints from that book!"

"Must be full of romantic gestures!"

"Romantic gestures? It probably has sinful things in it!"

"Maybe she'll lend it out to us!" They all laughed softly into their hands.

"We should just go buy our own copy," one said and the others nodded.

Abigail approached their table, "Good morning ladies, what can I get for you?"

"Oh nothing, we forgot we have an important errand to run, we'll be back a little later," and they hurried out straight to the mercantile.

Ned Yost looked up as they scurried in, "Ladies, can I help you with anything?"

"No…we'd like to look around…Mr. Yost," one lady said shyly.

"At your books…we want to buy a book," the other a bit more bold.

"Yes, a book, we need a book," she smiled.

Ned nodded, "Well, what we have is over in that last shelf, help yourself."

The ladies hurried and perused the books on the shelf, disappointed to not find a book with _Marco_ in the title. "Mr. Yost, are these all the books you have?"

"Yes, that's it."

"If we ordered a book, how long would it take to come in…?"

After a long, confusing conversation with Ned Yost, the women left the store without placing an order, unable to tell him what exact book they wished to purchase.

"Look! There's the Constable again! He can't even get off his horse!" Her hand flew to her cheek in surprise.

"Oh that poor man…"

"Just what is she doing to him?"

"We just have to find out about that book!"

Jack slowly slid down Taylor's side, "Good boy," he whispered as he patted the horse's mane, "Ahhh," Jack straightened and went into the jail. He slowly lowered himself into his chair, "Guess I shouldn't have ridden today," he mumbled to himself.

At the café, Abigail sat across from Elizabeth, "Are you reading that book again?"

Elizabeth put the napkin over the book, "Abigail, you would not believe some of the things they do to each other in this book!"

"All in the name of love I suppose," Abigail replied.

"It's embarrassing, I can't let Jack see this book anymore," Elizabeth's hand was at her chest.

"But he's already read it, hasn't he?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "You're right, he did read…well, he's read some of it. I wonder if he read those parts? I'd just die…!"

"Do yourself a favor," Abigail patted the book, "bury that book deep in a drawer somewhere."

Elizabeth finished her coffee as Abigail went to wait on new customers, she hadn't realized the time and had to hurry off to the mercantile to purchase some things for lunch and dinner.

The newly formed Ladies Reading Club came back to the café, defeated from not finding their romance novel at the store. They settled in at a table, "Well, I might be going to Calgary in a few weeks, I'll look for the book there."

One lady sighed, "Oh okay….oh my, you may not have to…. look!"

The ladies all turned and looked at the table Elizabeth vacated and noticed the book under a napkin. "Do you think…she left it behind?"

"Looks like she did…go see," one egged the other on, "Mrs. Stanton is busy in the kitchen, go grab the book!"

One walked to the table, leaned forward pretending to look out the window and picked up the book keeping it concealed in the napkin. She hurried back to her waiting reader friends, "Success!"

Abigail approached, "I see you're back ladies, what can I get you?"

"Oh we have another errand to run!" The ladies scurried out the door.

Abigail shook her head, "Okay…bye."

Elizabeth hurried into the house and put her groceries on the table. It was close to lunchtime and she wasn't sure what time Jack would be home so she hurried into the bedroom to decide what she would wear. She wanted his first time home for lunch to be something he would never forget and taking a hint from Marco, she wanted to be "a frisky, playful woman who pleases her man". Elizabeth laughed thinking of those words she'd read earlier. She removed her clothing, leaving her silk stocking on as she began putting on a blue corset, she tugged and tugged and finally had to lie on the bed so she could fasten the tight garment. She sat up and exhaled, "My goodness!" She hurried back into her closet, looked in the mirror, "Whoa, talk about busting out of something, hmmm, maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Elizabeth, I'm home!" Jack yelled from the hallway.

Elizabeth went to the corner and peered out the window, her back to the doorway, "I'm in here…"

"What are you…whoa, Elizabeth…" He stopped in the doorway of the closet taking in the site of her in her stockings and corset. He always admired her figure but seeing her this way stirred a passion in him. She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling.

"What are you doing?" He walked to her and put his hands on her bare shoulders and gently kissed her neck. "Where are your clothes?"

Elizabeth turned and saw Jack look at her and swallow, "I wanted to make sure you had a nice memorable lunch," she pulled the ribbon from the top of her corset.

Jack swallowed again, "Why…what…lunch? What…why are you wearing this?" He asked as he ran his hands down her side, his thumbs gliding slowly over the front of her corset. "Maybe you should take this off, it looks a little too tight." He reached behind her and yanked the laces and lowered his hands.

She smiled and ran her hands up his chest and around his neck and Jack lost control, picked her up and carried her to the bed. The clothes began flying and their tryst began under the sheet with kisses and giggles.

Later, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she lay next her husband, "Jack, did you have a nice lunch?"

Jack grinned, "You're tryng to kill me, aren't you?"

"Of course not. Since it was your first lunch at home as a married man, I wanted it to be special and memorable," she ran her finger across his lips.

Jack sighed, "Well, you did that."

"Good."

"Now I have to go back to work," he turned to face her, "how am I supposed to do that?"

"Carefully?"

"Tell me how…you …I didn't…I don't know how you…," Jack looked at the ceiling and sighed, "have you been reading that book again?"

"No…not me," Elizabeth rolled away from him.

Jack sighed again and got out of bed. He picked up her corset, "This little thing…it's dangerous."

Elizabeth laughed and covered her face with the pillow.

Jack got dressed and took Elizabeth's robe from the closet, "Here you go beautiful," he sat on the bed and helped her slip the robe on. "So, now I have to go back to work."

"At least you'll have something to think about," she kissed his cheek and got out of bed.

"Yeah, my grumbling tummy," he patted his stomach as he walked to the bedroom door.

"Oh so sorry I helped you work up an appetite," she walked by him and ran her finger across his stomach.

Jack shook his head and followed her to the kitchen.

The afternoon went by quickly as Elizabeth did a little laundry and attempted to make dinner.

In town, Jack sat at his desk trying to concentrate on paperwork but he couldn't stop thinking of his wife, the seductress. Soon, he'd fallen asleep in the chair.

Bill came into the jail and shook his head seeing Jack asleep at the desk. He cleared his throat, "I guess our newlywed Constable isn't getting the sleep he needs at night…"

Jack's eyes popped open, "Bill…what did you say"

"I said, aren't you getting any sleep at night?" He grinned.

"Yes..of course I am, why do you ask?" Jack moved in the chair.

"Well the fact that it's three in the afternoon and you're asleep…oh yes, and a newlywed!"

Jack stood, "Well, it's an adjustment." He went to the door, "I'm going for a coffee at Abigail's."

Bill picked up a file, laughing, "Adjustment….Okay Jack, whatever you say."

At the house, Elizabeth put the roast in the oven. She went to the parlor and looked through her journal, she smiled thinking of Jack under the sheet, how she loved him. She wanted to read more from Marco and find other ways to "be a seductress to your man, he will love you for it."

Jack was anxious to get home and tell Elizabeth how much he loved her and appreciated her romantic gestures, even though he was having trouble walking. He tried to walk fast through the pain to get home, where he swung the door opened and smelled a roast cooking. He found his beautiful wife in the parlor, asleep on the sofa. "Elizabeth….funny but I took a nap today too." He kissed her cheek.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're home."

"Lets eat, smells wonderful," he took her hand and they went to the kitchen.

When she opened the oven door, the burning smell was undeniable. She glanced at Jack, "Maybe I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

Jack said nothing, stood and offered his hand.

At the cafe, Abigail looked up surprised to see Elizabeth and Jack hand in hand in the doorway, "Again?" she asked sympathetically.

Elizabeth looked at her, "I won't cry."

Abigail went to her, "Of course not, nothing to cry over. Come sit down." She looked at Jack and thought he looked tired, "A little food will perk you right up."

Jack tilted his head, "I suppose, although I don't really need any perking up."

Elizabeth turned her head smiling.

They sat at a table and Jack brought Elizabeth's hand to his lips, "I love you."

Elizabeth felt her eyes fill with tears.

Abigail came into the dining room with lemonade for the couple, "Here you go. It's a good thing you're here actually. Bill and I have a gift for you. He just brought it in. I'll be right back."

Jack and Elizabeth drank lemonade as Bill entered, carrying a rocking chair.

Jack spit out his lemonade, "Oh Lord, I'm going to die!"


	3. Chapter 3 Things Work Out

**Things Work Out...**

Elizabeth quietly kicked Jack under the table after he spewed lemonade everywhere upon seeing the rocking chair and addressed Bill and Abigail, "What a beautiful rocking chair! Abigail, did you needlepoint the cushions?"

Jack wiped his face and the tabletop with his napkin as Elizabeth went to look at the rocking chair.

Bill was fascinated by Jack's reaction and ignored Abigail and Elizabeth's coo'ing over the chair. Jack finally composed himself enough to walk and offer his hand to Bill, "Thank you very much, it's very nice."

Bill hesitantly shook Jack's hand, "Ahh ha, glad you like it. Hope you get a lot of use out of it."

"I'm sure we will," Jack swallowed, glancing at Elizabeth.

"Yes, I love to rock. Isn't that right Jack?" Elizabeth rocked back and forth on her feet.

Jack pursed his lips and nodded his head.

Abigail, confused by the banter, "Well, we hope you like it. We'll get it up to your place tomorrow, unless you'd like it tonight?"

"No! Not tonight…please," Jack protested so quickly, everyone looked at him, "tomorrow is fine. You don't need to go to any trouble."

Elizabeth pursed her lips harder trying not to smile and rocked once more.

"Okay, well, why don't we have some dinner, "Abigail went to the kitchen.

After a nice meal and conversation, mostly from Bill about an old forensics case, the newlywed's left the café and headed home. "Please tell me you did not tell Abigail about the rocking chair," Jack held her hand.

"Of course not! What we do in private is just that…private!" Elizabeth huffed.

"Did you tell her you might be pregnant?" Jack moved closer.

"Jack, I am not pregnant," she stopped, "I wish you would stop saying that."

Jack waved his hand, "I thought that was the reason for the rocking chair, you know, rocking a baby."

"Oh Jack, really," she swung his arm.

Once home, Elizabeth prepared their tub, disrobed and climbed into the warm bubbly water. She put her hand on her belly, wondering if she could be pregnant. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Jack enter the room and crouch down by the side of the tub. "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly while fingering her hair.

She nodded, "Yes. I'm just waiting for you."

"Then I better hurry up," he stood, removed his clothing and climbed in behind her. He gently touched her arms and she laid back on him. "You sure you're okay, you seem far away."

"I was just thinking about having a baby," she entwined her fingers with his.

He smiled, "Well, whenever that happens it'll be fine, we'll be ready," he kissed the side of her head.

"I hope so," she said softly.

"You aren't worried about it are you?"

"A little," she said.

"You'll be a great mother, I know that," he rested his head against hers.

"I suppose. It's the pregnant part that scares me," she said.

"Why?"

"I remember what Carla went through, all that pain…and screaming," she squirmed in the tub.

The corner of Jack's lip turned up, "Elizabeth, you're a strong woman, you'll handle it all just fine," he kissed her, "and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

She turned to face him, "You will?"

"Of course I will."

"You're the brave one, I wish you could carry the baby," she stared into his eyes.

Jack wasn't sure if she was serious, "What?"

"It's too bad that couples couldn't decide who should carry the baby."

He rolled his head, "God didn't make us that way," he rubbed her tummy, "God gave woman the beautiful, miraculous body to produce and carry life."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "Yes he did Jack. I look forward to having your babies, even though I'm afraid."

Jack wanted to hug her, feeling her vulnerability, which was rare for her to exhibit, "It will be okay, don't worry. You'll do just fine, you're my brave princess remember?" he lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, lingering in his kiss. They held each other in the warm sudsy water, thinking about their future.

After a relaxing soak, Elizabeth finally pulled the stopper from the drain, "Okay, I'm tired, aren't you?"

Jack agreed, "I am." He climbed out and got a towel, holding it up for her as she stepped out of the bathtub. He smiled and shook his head as she scurried out of the bathroom on her toes. He followed her and she laughed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Here, let me dry you off," he took his own towel and dried her foot, then her calf, he placed a kiss on her knee before he dried her thigh. Their eyes met and she looked away. He patted the towel gently over her as she crossed her arms across her chest. Jack felt a twinge of nervousness and handed her the towel, "Here, maybe you should do this." Although they were married and shared a beautiful, loving intimacy, he respected her personal privacy. He quickly returned to the bathroom. For a moment she was confused, she didn't understand what happened. She went to the door and Jack was staring out the window.

"I guess it's good we don't have neighbors."

He only nodded.

"Jack, talk to me…what is it?"

"I love you…that's all," he stopped.

"I know and I love you too,"

He finally turned to her, "Good."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, as long as you're here with me, I'm just fine."

"I have to be here with you Jack, I love you."

Jack smiled, "Good…now you go on to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

He cleaned the bathroom and went into the bedroom where she was already under the covers. He went to the kitchen to get a drink and checked the doors. When he returned to the bedroom, he crawled into the bed next to her. "Everything is good…" he smiled, as she was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and lay down, staring at her. "I love you Mrs. Thornton…more than you'll ever know."

The next morning, Jack woke early and made coffee. He went out on the porch, loving the morning air, thinking about Elizabeth and hoping she was okay. He went back inside and lay next to her, "Hey….hey sleepy…time to get up…"

"Hmm," she squirmed.

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear, "Come on, rise and shine." He ran his hand across her stomach, "Hmm, you're so nice and warm."

Her eyes popped open and she threw her arms around his neck, "Good morning…what a nice way to wake up." She peeked under the covers, "What are you doing?"

Jack laughed softly and buried his face in her neck, "Just touching your warm, soft skin." His kisses traveled across her neck until he was hovering over her. His kissing trail continued as she relaxed and enjoyed his touch. He threw the blanket off her and lifted her leg, kissing her thigh and her knee, down her calf. After kissing her foot, his lips traveled back up her leg. She began to squirm, but he continued.

She finally raised herself onto her elbows, "Jack! Please, what are you up to? …"

He braced himself over her, "Nothing, I'm just kissing you."

"I think it's a little more than kissing, I'm all tingly….Did you read…"

"What… did I read what?"

"Nothing, oh...hmm, do I smell coffee?" Elizabeth suddenly realized she didn't know where her Marco book was.

He kissed her lips, "Yes, come on, we'll have some."

She pulled him back, "I love you."

He kissed her, "I love you too." He headed to bathroom to prepare for the day.

Elizabeth scrambled out of bed and ran to the closet, searching for the book. She bit her nail trying to remember if she carried it from the café where she remembered having it last.

"You want your coffee?" Jack asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'll be right there!" She quickly dressed and joined Jack in the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No, the smell of that coffee is making me sick," she hurried around the room, "we better go."

"We've got time," Jack said as he followed her to the front door.

At the church, people were mingling outside before service. Elizabeth was looking over the small crowd.

"Who are you looking for?" Jack asked.

"Hmm? No one…oh Abigail…"

"She doesn't always attend, you know that," Jack replied as he touched her hand in the crook of his arm.

"That's only because people say negative things and upset her," Elizabeth whispered.

"Maybe she shouldn't be so sensitive," Jack continued walking.

"What? Jack, sometimes people can be cruel when they don't even know the entire story, or they just want to ruin someone else's happiness. That's wrong."

"Of course it's wrong, but sometimes people are jealous too."

She squinted at him, "Oh and we both know people have a difficult time admitting when they are jealous, don't we?"

Jack swallowed, "Yes, but sometimes it's too hard to admit and acknowledge the feelings they have, so being jealous protects them."

"How'd you get to be such a sage?"

"Just by living. People are funny creatures. Being negative stunts you, keeps you from accomplishment, hinders you from finding joy," he turned and touched her cheek, "and experiencing love."

She smiled at her husband and squeezed his arm, " And I love you Jack…so much."

Jack groaned, "Now don't make me want to kiss you, here at church…oh…," he surrendered and kissed her cheek.

The ladies from the Reading Club watched the Constable and his wife approach the church, "There they are. Hmm, he seems to be walking fine today."

"Well, he's just getting used to all that…activity," she pressed her Bible to her chest.

"She is a very attractive woman isn't she?" Another woman said.

"Yes she is and look at him! That smile, why any woman would just succumb to his charms!"

"I know I would!" They giggled, calling attention from several people around them, including Elizabeth.

Elizabeth watched the women from the corner of her eye, wondering why they were staring at her. Elizabeth stayed as close as possible to Jack, peeking at the ladies from under the brim of her hat.

"There's the Reverend," Jack led the way to Reverend Anderson, "Hello Revered, my wife and I have something for you."

"Yes, thank you for performing such a beautiful and memorable wedding ceremony for us. While we were away, we got this for you, as a small token of our appreciation." Elizabeth handed him a package.

"Thank you, that wasn't necessary, but I do appreciate it," he opened the package, displaying a leather bound journal with the Corinthians verse "Love is patient and kind…" inscribed on the cover over an etching of the beautiful mountains of Banff. "My heavens, this is just lovely. Thank you so much."

"Well thank you Reverend again for a beautiful ceremony," Jack extended his hand.

"My pleasure, I trust the marriage is going well Constable," he replied shaking Jack's hand.

"Yes, fine, everything is fine," Jack tried not to smile too broadly.

"Wonderful and I'm sure your trip was very enjoyable."

"Very much so," Jack nodded.

Elizabeth smiled and they went into church.

After services, people congregated in the meadow to enjoy a picnic lunch. Elizabeth was surprised to see Abigail and Bill who motioned for the newlyweds to join them.

"So nice to see you here," Elizabeth said as she sat on the blanket.

"We were at services, we were a little late, as we brought all this food," Abigail replied.

Jack smiled and slowly sat down.

"Jack, are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?" Abigail noticed his slow movements as she continued unpacking the picnic basket.

"No, I didn't hurt myself, I'm fine," Jack forced a smile.

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked down. Bill coughed, poured some lemonade, "Here you go Jack, this will cure what ails ya."

Jack gave him a sarcastic look, "Thanks Bill."

Abigail looked from Bill to Jack, "What ails him?" She looked at Elizabeth's blushing complexion, "Oh…."

Bill put his glass down, "We'll bring that rocking chair by later, I know you're anxious to get it in the house."

Jack spit lemonade and coughed, "Anxious? Well..."

Abigail looked at Bill, "What?"

"Nothing, just need to deliver their gift, so they can use it," Bill replied.

Elizabeth sighed, "Thank you….very much."

Jack winced as he moved his leg, "Yes, thanks."

"No problem, happy to help," Bill grinned at Jack.

Elizabeth looked over at the ladies who shared their own blanket and who were obviously looking at them. "Why are those women staring at us?"

Abigail looked, "They were in the café yesterday, several times. I'm afraid they tend to gossip."

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth looked again and rose to help Abigail, "Oh my goodness!"

"What is it?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing…" she sank back on her feet.

Jack touched her shoulder, "Do you feel sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Elizabeth thought about the ladies at the café.

"Sick? Don't you feel well Elizabeth?" Abigail asked.

"No…I mean, I'm fine, I'm not sick," she looked at Jack, "I just have an overprotective husband."

Jack quickly removed his hand.

Elizabeth strained to see what the ladies were doing.

The reading group ladies were enjoying their picnic lunch, when, "I brought the book, but we certainly can't read it here, someone will see."

"What did you read last night? Tell us," one said.

"Well, this Marco character is quite the charmer, he seems to like showing his…affection… wherever and whenever he wants."

"Where? Tell us!"

"Well, in the carriage for one, you wouldn't believe it. Then in his private office, he asks her to do extremely romantic things."

"Like what?"

"I cannot repeat it, and even in the day time! Imagine!"

"Oh who cares if it's dark out or not, let me see the book!"

She removed it from her basket, still wrapped in the napkin and passed it over. "Don't let anyone see it."

Elizabeth was watching them and saw one woman holding a napkin that looked liked it was from Abigail's café. She slumped slightly, worried that they were now in possession of Marco.

"Right Elizabeth?" Jack asked, disturbing her spying.

"What's that?" She smiled at her husband.

"You're going to cook this evening, right?" Jack looked positive, nodding his head and smiling.

"I am? Oh, yes, I am!"

"Good, just take your time," Abigail smiled.

"Hmm, yes," Elizabeth was stretching to see the ladies.

Later, as Jack and Elizabeth headed home, "Why were you watching those ladies today?" Jack asked.

"What ladies? Was I watching ladies? How do you know that?" She held her head high and looked straight ahead.

"Elizabeth, I'm a Mountie, I observe what's going on…"

"Oh do you?" She swallowed, wondering what he would think if he really knew what was going on. "Just looking around, that's all, nothing to observe."

Jack squinted at her wondering what she was up to.

Once at home, they walked to the pond, enjoying the nice day. Elizabeth thought of the book and how she could be sure the ladies had it in their possession and how she could get it back. Jack walked along the water tossing a few rocks into the water. Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts and jumped when Jack came from behind and slid his hands around her waist.

"Did I scare you?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Well you are capable of cat like moves," she moved her head against his.

"Hmm, like what, purring against you?"

"Yes, especially when you want to cuddle," she turned in his arms and touched his face.

He made a purring sound and flicked his tongue against her lips, making her laugh. "I love when I can make you laugh."

She scratched the top of his head, making him laugh, "Hmm, so do I."

He looked down on the ground, "Would you like to be wild cats and roll around in the grass?"

"Jack Thornton, you are so bad," as she touched his trousers as she felt his hands on her back.

He stopped, "Do you want to?"

She reached and patted his backside, "Your touch always convinces me."

"Now who's bad?" He laughed, kissed her and lowered them both to the cool grass. He playfully raised the hem of her skirt while she tried to push it down. He tried to unbutton her blouse and she pushed his hands away. He went back to the skirt and she grabbed his wrist. "Okay, I guess I'll behave myself and soak up the sun," he rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. To his surprise, she began fiddling with the buttons of his trousers and he couldn't help but comment, "I, unlike you, will not push your hands away, so you better be sure."

She got on her knees, raised her skirt and straddled him, "I'm sure…" She unbuttoned her blouse and guided his hand.

Jack stared her in the eyes as he touched her warm smooth skin, unable to control his body's reaction to her seduction. "Well, I'm glad," he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Neither held back and they moved and rolled among the blades of soft cool grass.

Later as they walked back to the house, Jack kidded with her by limping.

"What's wrong?" She asked, legitimately concerned.

"Oh nothing," he waved his hand.

Elizabeth covered her mouth, "Oh Jack!"

He took her hand, "So I thought we could cook dinner together…"

"Okay, I'd like that," she replied.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth watched intently as Jack moved the rolling pin over the stale bread. "See, this makes breadcrumbs, then you add equal flour and some salt and coat the chicken."

Elizabeth got salt and flour from the cupboard and went to work.

When they sat to eat their dinner, Jack admired the platter before him, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I'm glad to see nothing is burned," Elizabeth put her napkin on her lap.

Jack smiled, "Not so hard, just keep an eye on it…" He took a bite and quickly put it down. "Elizabeth, how much salt did you put in it?"

"Hmm, a lot! The flour was lumpy but the salt helped smooth it…" She took a bite, "Oh dear…"

Jack stood and extended his hand, "Let's make something else…"

"Can't we just scrape the coating off?" She stared at the platter of chicken.

Jack felt bad, "Sure we can."

They both sat and scraped the coating off the chicken, able to laugh at the mishap.

The next morning Jack escorted his wife to school, where the children were celebrating the new school and the new name of their teacher, which they had written on the chalkboard.

"Are you staying here with your wife, Mountie Jack?" Gabe asked, his voice filled with laughter.

"No, I think she can teach without me hanging around," Jack replied.

"Thank you for walking me to school Constable," Elizabeth smiled.

"My pleasure Mrs. Thornton, I'll miss you today" Jack nodded.

"I know, it will feel strange being apart, but I'll see you after school," she smiled.

Jack began to walk away but stopped at Gabe, "Now you take care of everything today Gabe."

"Don't worry, we'll keep your wife safe," Gabe replied.

Elizabeth shook her head and ushered the children inside. She sighed walking to her desk thinking how the beautiful classroom was made possible by her wonderful husband. She smiled at the glass filled with flowers the girls had put on her desk. "Children, aren't we blessed to be here, let's have a good day!"

After a busy school day, Elizabeth was erasing the chalkboard when Jack entered, "Well, how did it go Mrs. Thornton?"

She spun around, "Mr. Thornton, are you trying to frighten me?"

"No…of course not," he apologized, "may I say you look more wonderful in here than I even imagined you would."

"You thought of me in here?" She swayed.

"Of course I did, I pictured you here, just like you are now, at the board," he walked closer to her, "looking very beautiful…"

She put her hand on his chest, "Jack, thank you for giving me a wonderful classroom, a safe place to teach. It means so much to me that this building was built with your loving hands, I thought of that so much today."

Jack looked away, feeling himself blush at her complimentary sentiment, "Anything for you Elizabeth."

"Now….can we go to the café, I'm starving," she picked up her basket and took Jack's arm.

Jack smiled and rushed along beside her.

At the café, the reading club ladies were discussing Marco and one slid the book under a napkin when the Constable and the teacher walked in.

Elizabeth noticed them hiding the evidence and vowed to retrieve her book.

"Elizabeth?" Jack tapped her finger.

"Hmm? Oh sorry, what did you say?" She blinked at him.

"You're watching those ladies again," he shrugged, "why?"

"I think they may have something that belongs to me," she looked down.

"What?" Jack was now looking at them.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

Jack squirmed in his chair and continued to gaze at the ladies, finally seeing them pass a book around.

"Elizabeth, what is it, please tell me," he said in a deep whisper.

"My book," she mumbled.

Jack looked at the women, "Book?" Then he realized, "Not the Marco book?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"How did they get that?" Jack's jaw clenched.

"I'm not sure," she sighed, "I may have left it somewhere by accident and they picked it up."

"Left it somewhere? Did you tell them?"

"Tell them what? That the town teacher reads romance novels and the book they have belongs to me?"

"Would you like me to go ask for it?" Jack was trying his best to remain calm.

"No, please don't do that Jack!"

Jack sighed deeply, "Okay but we need to figure this out."

"I know," she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Jack reached for her hand, "Don't cry. I have an idea, I'll be right back." He went to the kitchen.

Elizabeth smiled at the ladies who smiled politely in return.

Jack came back out with a plate of biscuits, "Here we are dear," he smiled placing the plate on the table.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Jack, what…"

Jack put his finger against his lips, "Shhh."

Abigail walked to the ladies table, "Good afternoon ladies, I wonder if you'd help me in the kitchen with something…" She began walking to the kitchen motioning to the ladies to follow.

The woman quickly got up and scurried behind Abigail.

Jack leaned to Elizabeth, "Go grab the book."

Elizabeth gasped but rushed to their table, secured the book and headed for the door, "Come on Jack!"

Jack rushed out the door behind his wife, "Let's go home."

At their home, Jack took the book, waving it front of Elizabeth, "This book…has been trouble."

Elizabeth grabbed the waving book, "I know, but it's been enlightening too." She moved closer to him.

"Hmmm, I suppose," he looked down at her seductive eyes.

"I could go and show you some of the latest things I've read, I know you've read some of it too…" she ran her fingers over his lips.

"I suppose…" he swallowed.

"I promise it will be romantic," she took his hand in hers.

"I suppose," he whispered.

She turned, "Well come on, you can suppose with me in the bedroom."

He brushed by her, "Okay, come on," he stopped and turned to her, "but can we do what's on page 312?"

Elizabeth picked up the book and flipped to page 312, "Oh my! Jack!"

 _(To be continued...You'll always find kisses here my friends! xoxo)_


	4. Chapter 4 - Buttons and Blankets

**Buttons and Blankets...**

Jack woke early, rolled onto his side and looked at his wife. He'd come to love the way she sometimes slept, looking so angelic with her face resting on her hand….until she snorted and he laughed. He snuggled against her, loving having her close, wrapped in his arms. He glanced at her body and remembered how he used to fight his desire to touch her, how remaining a gentleman was so difficult at times and how he proudly thought he hid his desire for her so well, knowing that she must have known how he was feeling. Now, being with her was more magical than he ever dreamed. She was tender and shy yet feisty and playful and he loved all of it. She made such a huge imprint on his heart and it was difficult to be away from her even for a day. His thoughts took over and before he realized he was squeezing her and she woke up, "Jack? What are you doing?"

"Good morning….just holding you….waking you up," he kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I thought you were dreaming again," she stretched.

"Dreaming again?"

"Yes, earlier you were calling my name…you were dreaming I suppose," she whispered.

"What else did I say?" Jack was nervous.

"Nothing, just some moans and groans," she sat up, "so I guess it isn't hard to figure what you were dreaming about," she slowly lowered the sheet below his hips as she spoke, "or even thinking about now perhaps?"

Jack slid his hands behind his head, liking that she was looking at him, "Well, it shouldn't be surprising that I'm dreaming of my beautiful wife…"

"Yes….absolutely," she threw herself against him and kissed him.

He began bunching up her nightgown in his hands.

"Jack, I have to go to school!" She wiggled.

"Hmm, you won't be late, I promise," he quickly rolled over her and pressed against her.

Later, Elizabeth moved quickly in the kitchen, putting apples in her basket when she felt dizzy. She sat down and put her hand to her forehead.

Jack entered the kitchen, "Are you all right?" He crouched down in front of her.

"Yes, just turned too quickly I guess," she stood, touching his jacket. "Oh this button is a little loose, remind me to sew it for you tonight."

Jack was skeptical, "You'll do that?"

"Yes, I can sew a button!" She smirked at him.

"Okay beautiful," he kissed her hand.

They left and hurried off to work.

The school day flew by, Elizabeth smiled at how things each day was similar, the boys arguing and talking loudly, the girls giggling at the boys. She headed to the café after school.

"Hello Mrs. Thornton," Abigail greeted her friend.

"Abigail…how are you?"

"Good, and it's not busy, so let's sit and have a cup of coffee and you can tell me all about married life," Abigail sighed, "we haven't had a chat in a while."

Elizabeth happily sat down at a table, "You know being married is wonderful and I think things are great so far."

"So far? Is something changing?"

"No, I don't think so. I love being with Jack and between you and I, he's so loving and I just want to be with him more and more…"

"Ahh, that's not a bad thing. He must be…pleased," Abigail sipped from her cup.

"Yes, I believe he is," Elizabeth felt herself blushing, "but …"

"What is it? Elizabeth, there's nothing wrong with loving your husband, that's one of the reasons you get married to express your love to each other."

"I'm afraid to get pregnant, I'm afraid…" she shrugged.

"It can be frightening, but you of all people….a teacher…you're comfortable with children…"

"It's not the child… it's the pregnant part. I keep thinking of Carla…." Her eyes grew wide and tear filled.

"She had a unique circumstance. You'll be fine, don't worry. Jack will be totally supportive and you'll do just fine."

Elizabeth nodded, not convinced.

At the mercantile, Jack bought some flowers that Mr. Yost had just received in a shipment from Cooperton. "You know Constable, I should just save you the flowers that come in."

"Maybe, they sure are beautiful, like my wife," Jack said as he handed the merchant payment for the flowers.

"Oh Miss Ardell," Mr. Yost greeted the young seamstress, "how are you today?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mr. Yost. Hello Constable," she nodded, "what beautiful flowers."

"Yes, my wife will like them," Jack smiled.

Miss Ardell opened the door and attempted to drag a box into the store.

Jack put the flowers on the counter, "Let me assist you with that." He picked up the box, "Where shall I put it?"

"Oh thank you Constable Thornton, you're too kind. Over here will be fine," she walked to the other side of the store where she had her sewing machine and a few cabinets arranged in the corner.

Jack put the box down and the loose button on his red serge popped off and rolled along the floor.

"Oh dear," Miss Ardell picked up the button, "let me sew that back on for you."

"No….no, it's okay, I'll take care of it," Jack reached for the button.

She pulled it back over her shoulder, "Nonsense, it caught on the box, and look around, this is what I do. It will only take a moment, take that jacket off."

Jack shook his head, "It was loose anyway….but okay, if you don't mind," he removed his jacket.

She quickly secured the button and Jack slipped his jacket back on, "Good as new, thank you Miss Ardell."

"My pleasure, thank you for your assistance."

Jack picked up his flowers and left the store.

At home, Elizabeth emptied the basket of goodies that Abigail so kindly shared including the pot which she put on the stove, filled with two servings of pot roast, potatoes and carrots. "Hmmm, smells so good." She went to the bedroom and changed into a dress, a blue one that Jack admired. "Hmmm, this is tight, guess I'll have to eat a little less dinner tonight…" she squirmed as she buttoned the side and adjusted the top. One look in the mirror confirmed that she was brimming over the top, "Oh my goodness." She pushed and pulled as much as she could, before going to the kitchen to wait for Jack.

Several minutes later, she heard the front door open. She stood, took a deep breath and waited.

Jack proudly held his bouquet of flowers and headed to the kitchen where the aroma of roast lured him and the sight of his beautiful wife floored him, "Elizabeth….whoaa, you look…." He gulped at her figure totally filling out her blue dress.

"Oh Jack, how lovely," she responded to the flowers.

His eyes roamed up and down as his outstretched arm presented the flowers, "I..got…here, these are for you…" he stumbled over his words looking at her.

"Thank you Jack, they're so beautiful," she turned, pulled a vase from a cabinet.

Jack was mesmerized by her, "You look beautiful, why are you ….is this a formal dinner? Are we having guests?"

"Guests?" She laughed as she filled the vase with water and placed it on the table, "now Jack Thornton would I be dressed like this for company?" She approached him.

Jack gulped again, "I certainly hope not, you're really…well, it's a good thing I'm your husband."

"Hmm, why is that?" She walked her fingers up his chest.

"Because if you weren't my wife, I would be in agony at my desire for you right now," he stared.

She laughed and took his hand, "Jack, you make my heart pound, here feel…" she put his hand on her chest and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Jack laid his hand on the revealing swell of her chest and swallowed, "Are you toying with me?"

Elizabeth smiled as she began to unbutton his red serge, "Can you please remove your weaponry so I can remove your jacket sir?"

"Huh? Oh...yes, my weaponry, right," Jack undid his gun belt and placed it on the nearby table, he began unbuttoning his jacket when she moved closer.

"Let me undress you," she ran the tip of her tongue across his bottom lip, "I mean take your jacket off, I have plans for you this evening, I hope you aren't busy."

"Busy?" Jack's voice cracked, "No…no…nope, nothing planned," he closed his eyes as her tongue played with his lips, "you can undress me later, if you want," he laughed softly.

Elizabeth unbuttoned his jacket from the bottom, when she got to the loose button she obviously knew it had been sewn and tightened in place. "I plan on it. Oh you sewed your button?"

"Hmm? Button?" He took her arms, "Oh yeah, the seamstress did that for me," he leaned and kissed her ear.

"Why?" Elizabeth took a breath, "You didn't think I could do it?"

"What? Sew a button? Of course you could do it, just happened to be in the mercantile…" he tried to pull her closer.

Elizabeth couldn't control her tears, "I'm your wife, I could have sewn your button!" The tears fell and she pushed away from him.

Jack was surprised by her reaction, "Elizabeth, it's only a button. Why are you getting so emotional?"

"I could have done it," she stormed off to her bureau and returned with a box, "this was a gift, it has needles and threads and scissors…and…and everything!" She couldn't control her sobs.

"Elizabeth, its okay…the next loose button is all yours, I promise," he walked to her, put the sewing box on the table and pulled her against him. He touched her face and wiped her tears, "Nothing to cry over, believe me. Want me to take all the buttons off and you can sew them all back on?"

She shook her head and put her trembling lips against his and he pulled her body against his.

He moved his lips to her neck and flicked his tongue against her skin, trying to get a small laugh from her, but was unsuccessful. He was concerned, "Elizabeth, I think it's time you go to the doctor, maybe we should go to Cooperton one day next week."

"No, I don't want to do that," she squirmed in his arms, trying to break away. Her movements only drew Jack's attention back to her dress and the way it hugged her curves, but he quickly looked away and made a mental list, the crying, the sick feelings, the tight clothes…he felt those were signs of pregnancy, weren't they?

"Okay, let's have dinner then…" he took her hand, "because then maybe we can take a walk, before our bath?"

She swayed, "Okay," she moved toward the stove, "before you ask, I did not cook this dinner, Abigail did and wanted to share."

Jack smiled, "That's okay, you'll be cooking soon…I know it."

Elizabeth put the platter on her already set table and sat down. She watched Jack devour his food, "You're awfully hungry."

"You do that to me, work up my appetite," he smiled.

"Oh, I'm glad I can do that…" she pressed her hand to her tummy, "Oh, excuse me," she hurried off to the bathroom.

Jack wiped his mouth and put the napkin down, he went to the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

She opened the door, "Perfectly fine, can we take that walk now?"

Jack squinted, looking at her, "Sure, why don't we bring a blanket."

At the pond, Jack could hardly contain himself, she looked so beautiful in the encroaching moonlight, "Come here," he pulled her close, "you said you have plans for me….let's see 'em."

She pushed his suspenders down his arms, untucked his shirt and she stared into his eyes, "I think you can guess what my plans include."

He put his hands on her shoulders and ran them down her arms, "Yeah, I think it may involve getting you out of this enticing dress."

"Yes, indeed it would," she giggled as Jack spread the blanket on the ground, sat and reached for her hand.

Elizabeth carefully knelt on the blanket before Jack pulled her gently against him and they both reclined in each other's arms. Jack couldn't control himself any longer and spread kisses across her neck and down her chest as Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying his romantic movements that made her body tingle. As he pushed the fabric lower, she squirmed and reached for the buttons on her dress, wanting to free herself of the fabric to feel her husband's large hands glide over and touch her body and make her feel loved and needed by her incredible husband.

Jack moved his hand from caressing her thigh and grabbed her hand, "Let me do that," he began to undo her buttons. He smiled as he always found the removal of her clothing so seductive and alluring. Revealing her body for his eyes only excited and pleased and tantalized him. Her dress loosened and he helped her out of it, kissing her skin as he moved over her.

"Jack, hold on…." She laid her dress aside as he ran his hands across her tummy and kissed it gently.

He moved his hand to her thigh, loving to touch where her stocking met her skin, "This is so special, this spot right here…I just love it," he whispered, "I love your skin, so soft, so kissable."

"You like my legs?" She raised her leg toward him.

"Hmm, yes, they're hidden all the time, makes them mysterious and I'm lucky enough to see the mystery and it's beautiful," he smiled.

"Oh Jack, you're so sweet, I love you," she kissed him quickly. "Hmm, you better catch up," she reached for his trousers.

He pushed himself up on his arms, "What?"

She touched his face, "Make love to me Jack, show me how much you love me…"

Jack needed no further encouragement, he quickly removed his own clothes and demonstrated his love for his wife. Their union was heated, passionate, consuming. Elizabeth shivered slightly as she regained her breath, "Jack…"

Jack lay on his back, his heart racing, "Yes…"

"Hmmm, nothing," she took a deep breath, "you're so passionate Jack…"

"You bring that out in me, Elizabeth," he entwined his fingers with hers.

She touched her tummy, "Jack….Do you think I could have a baby?"

The side of Jack's mouth turned up, "I'm pretty positive you could, I mean we're pretty good at the process, don't you think?"

She smiled, "I'd say we are, but do you have to call it a process?"

Jack moved to his side, "Making love to you is the most wonderful experience in my life Elizabeth, being with you makes me so grateful that I'm your husband. I feel a bit guilty that I think about it so much," he chuckled softly and ran his finger down her arm.

"I think about it too," she smiled, "although I probably shouldn't, but I can't help it, your touch...it's so special…I feel so loved whenever we're together."

"Good, I feel that way too," he sat up, "let's go home and," he leaned over her, "do it again."

Elizabeth giggled but watched him stand and put his clothes on admiring his physique and how perfectly he fit with her.

"Want me to help you?" Jack picked up the dress.

"Yes please, it's hard to put this dress on," she sighed.

"Then tell you what," he helped her stand, picked up the blanket, wrapped it around her, "walk home just like that."

"Jack!"

"Come on, no one is here," he tossed her dress over his shoulder, "Comfortable isn't it?"

"Yes….you're right, it is," she pulled the blanket tightly and took his hand.

They walked back to the house content and happy until they heard horses and gunshots.

"Jack!"

Jack pushed her protectively behind him, "Hold on…"

"No, Jack I'm going to the house!" She started to move, but Jack grabbed her.

"No, stay here," he looked ahead, trying to determine where the shots came from, "don't move."

They no longer heard the horses or the gunfire, "Okay, they're gone," Jack said as Elizabeth took off running toward the house, "Elizabeth…"

Jack ran after her, slamming the door to the house, "Elizabeth!"

She was in the bedroom buttoning on her robe, "Well, we're never doing that again! I have no clothes on, did you forget that?"

"No, I remember….but you didn't know if they were away, they could have come back!"

"Oh Jack really!"

"It's okay now. Look, I'm going into town, you stay here," he took her arm.

"What? Please don't, nothing was going on…just some rowdy's…"

"I have to be sure Elizabeth," he tried to pull her close but she pushed away. "Please keep the door locked, I'm sure I'll be right back," he walked to the door, "I love you."

"Jack, be careful," she hurried to the door, locked it and leaned against it. She went to the parlor and collapsed on the sofa, covering her face with her hands. After a few moments she pulled an afghan over her and stretched out and was soon fast asleep.

Jack got to town, his head full of thoughts and worries. Who rode by their home shooting? Why? What if something happened to Elizabeth? And Elizabeth, was she pregnant and in denial?

He looked up when Abigail opened the café door, "Jack, what are you doing in town?"

"Some folks rode by the house, shooting and yelling, just wanted to check and make sure everything is okay here in town," Jack had his hands on his hips as he gazed around the quiet town.

"I didn't hear anything, could be just some rowdy's from the saloon," she said.

"That's what Elizabeth said," he grinned.

"How is she? Doing okay?"

"Actually, can I talk to you about her for a minute?" Jack asked.

"Of course, come on in."

Jack sat and Abigail put a piece of pie in front of him, "Pie always helps."

Jack grinned, "Not so sure it will help with this. I'm sure she wouldn't like me talking about this, but do you think Elizabeth could be pregnant?"

Abigail was taken aback, "Well…I…I suppose its possible…isn't it?"

"Yes, of course it is," Jack looked at her and blushed, "Well, I mean, we're married now…and …" he waved his hands.

Abigail cleared her throat, amused by his antics, "Why don't you tell me what her symptoms are."

"She's so emotional, she cried over a button. She runs to the bathroom, she won't eat, she gets dizzy," Jack's eyes were wide.

"That's it?"

"Her clothes!"

"What about her clothes?" Abigail leaned closer.

"They're so tight, she…she is almost popping out!" Jack swished his hands over his chest.

Abigail pushed back covering her mouth with her hand, "Oh my…well, I suppose she could be pregnant Jack. Have you asked her?"

"She's insistent that she isn't. But I don't think she knows."

"Well maybe offer to take her to the doctor's."

"I did… she'll hear nothing of it," Jack began tapping the fork. "I don't know what to do."

"Let her be Jack. The idea of being pregnant may frighten her, so she's just ignoring the changes in her own body. She'll be fine. Just keep loving her Jack."

"I will, that certainly isn't an issue," his eyes shot up, realizing what he said.

Abigail smiled, "Would you like me to talk to her?"

"No, I guess I just wondered if those are indeed symptoms?"

"Yes, from what I remember, they are symptoms and in time she'll realize it, have faith," she tapped his hand. "Now eat the pie Jack."

Jack smiled, "Thank you Abigail."

Jack walked back to the house, unable to enter through the locked door. He knocked repeatedly until he finally gave up and raised a window in the parlor and began to climb through.

Elizabeth woke at the window rising, grabbed a candlestick, ran to the window and slammed it over the intruders head, knocking him to the floor.

"Ouch!" Jack rubbed his head as he crashed into his own house.


	5. Chapter 5 - Art Can Be Beautiful

**Art Can Be Beautiful**

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" Jack rubbed his head as he stood up from her clobbering him over the head with a candlestick.

"Jack! Oh my goodness! I thought you were a burglar breaking in, I'm so sorry!" She continued gripping the candlestick.

Jack pried it from her hand, "Well I'm glad you can defend yourself. You sure swing a mean candlestick," he rubbed his head.

She wrung her hands, "Oh Jack, why didn't you use the door?"

"I knocked on the locked door, I thought you must be asleep in the bedroom and didn't hear me," he checked his hand for blood and was relieved not to see any.

"I fell asleep here on the sofa and no, I didn't hear you," she approached him, "let me look."

He smiled, "Make sure it isn't cracked open."

"No…it isn't," she checked his head, "going to have a lump…." She moved closer, "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

He touched her cheek, "Sure…but remind me never to leave you with a loaded gun."

Her eyes went wide and she hit his shoulder, "Jack!"

"Hey, hit me again! I've gotten worse hits, but now I'm a little sore," he rubbed his shoulder looking for sympathy.

Elizabeth slapped her hands against her face and ran from the room.

"Come back here," he followed her to the bathroom where he smiled as she was running a bath.

"I'll make it up to you," she walked by him to the bedroom. She went into her closet and slid into a white negligee. She approached him from behind and ran her hands up his back and over his shoulders. "I'm sorry Jack, you know I'd never hurt you, I love you," she kissed his shoulder and pressed her body against his back.

Jack sighed, "I love you too."

She massaged his shoulders, "Did you find out anything in town?"

"No, everything was quiet, you were right, just some rowdy's acting up," he began unbuttoning his shirt.

She walked to the tub, turned, "Jack?"

He looked, "Yes…wow, at least my eyesight is fine, you look beautiful."

She pushed one strap down her arm, then the other, noticing his eyes following her movements just as she wanted. She crouched down and ran her hand through the water, "Our bath is ready." She slipped her negligee off and climbed in.

Jack quickly followed. "Ahh, feels good," he tilted his head, "I think you owe me a massage."

"I do?" she moved against him, "anywhere in particular?"

"Yes…."

She smiled and lowered her hand into the water.

Jack grabbed her hand, "My scalp, where you hit me please."

She frowned slightly, "Oh…okay." She pressed against him and gently massaged his scalp.

"You see this way, I get a massage…" he wrapped his arms around her, "and I get you real up close to me." He wrinkled his nose at her.

"You're so smart."

"Yes, I am…I'm a Mountie," he kissed her passionately.

The next morning, Jack watched Elizabeth carefully as she prepared for school. She seemed fine, which eased his concern. He reminded himself of Abigail's advice, let her be.

"How is your lump?" She stopped at his chair and massaged her fingers over his scalp, "Hmmm, doesn't feel too bad."

Jack rolled his head, "Oh could you come with me today and do that all day please..feels so good."

She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "I'd love to, but I have children waiting for me."

She picked up her basket, "Come on, walk with me. I want to make sure you're steady on your feet."

He rushed to her side, "Wasn't I steady last night?"

"You certainly were, you were wonderful…steady, sure and satisfying," she kissed his cheek.

He nodded, "Good to know Mrs. Thornton!"

After school, Elizabeth went to the café. She almost left when she spotted the ladies reading group, but they were absorbed with each other and barely gave Elizabeth a nod. When Abigail came from the kitchen and served the women, Elizabeth noticed their book when one lady moved her napkin to her lap. She tilted her head and gasped when she noticed the title.

Jack entered the mercantile, "Mr. Yost, everything been okay today?"

"Fine Constable, something I need to know about?"

"No, just making my rounds," Jack didn't want to mention the rowdy boys from last night, but he looked around the store, checking all the windows. He walked to the back of the store and up to the front corner, "Good afternoon Miss Ardell."

"Hello Constable, how's that button?" She put the book down she had been engrossed in.

"Good as new, thank you," he grinned. "How's business?"

"Could be better," she shrugged, "I read to pass the time."

"I see," Jack's mouth dropped open when he looked at the book she was reading. "Good day," he cleared his throat and abruptly left the store. On his way back to the jail, he saw two men waiting for him on the porch, "Gentlemen, something I can do for you?"

"Yes there is Constable," one fiddled with his hat.

The other man stepped forward, "Get your wife to keep her literary selections to nothing more stimulating than Shakespeare!"

As they started to the leave a shocked Jack with his mouth hanging open, one man stepped back and whispered, "We ain't young like you….we don't have the stamina you have."

The two men then hobbled down the steps and waddled off, leaving Jack staring and speechless.

"Jack! Jack!" Elizabeth came running toward the jail.

Jack snapped out of his trance watching the men, "What is it? Is something wrong?" He took her arm, "Come inside."

"Jack, you won't believe this…the women…the reading women in the café…"

Jack put his hand up, "They're reading Marco aren't they?"

Elizabeth gasped, "Yes, how did you know?"

He shook his head, "I know….," he swallowed, "I saw someone reading it too…"

"What?"

"Hmm, and those men, must be the husbands' of your lady reader friends."

"Oh no," Elizabeth wrung her hands.

Jack stood straight and nodded, "Marco has infiltrated Coal Valley," he said very seriously, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Elizabeth looked down. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry Jack."

Jack laughed, pulled her into his arms, "Well, now I'm not the only man with …ahh, that has difficulty walking sometimes."

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Marco for Mayor?" she smiled, getting a good chuckle out of her husband.

She placed her hand on his neck, kissed him and they headed for home.

Abigail looked out the window to see Jack and Elizabeth, hand in hand smiling, even laughing, heading for home. She was pleased they were together and that Jack's concerns for her were so real and tender. She suppressed a laugh, hoping that Elizabeth was indeed pregnant knowing the joy that would bring Jack and the frantic escapades it would bring Elizabeth. She shook her head as she went back to her work in the kitchen.

At home, Jack was poking around in the icebox, "What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing much I'm not hungry," she walked by the kitchen causing Jack to wonder what she was doing. He grabbed an apple and followed her. "What are you doing?"

"Laundry," she said, wiping her brow. "If I do a little at a time it won't pile up," she wrung out a handkerchief, opened the window and hung it on the clothesline.

"I can help you," he put the apple down on the small table.

"Oh you don't have to….." she stopped as he pulled his shirt over his head, "What…"

"Here, can you wash this," he tossed the shirt in the tub.

Elizabeth stared at his torso, admiring his muscles and glistening skin. "Okay, that's what I'll do…but you don't need to help, I'm fine," she bit her lip and tackled the shirt.

"Okay," he picked up his apple, "I'll be outside."

She fanned herself with her hand, "he's so distracting…"

She scrubbed and wrung out his shirt, opened the window again and hung it on the line, surprised to see Jack out back walking around with a pad and pencil. She watched him for a moment, thinking how blessed she was to have such a wonderful husband, especially shirtless in the late afternoon sun. She called out to him, "Laundry's done!"

He turned and laughed, "Come out here a minute."

She ran out, "What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking about building a small barn, you know to keep my horse here. What do you think?"

"As long as that's all you want to keep here," she said looking at his drawing.

"For now, yes, why?"

"If you have to go away, I don't want to have to take care of animals Jack," she wrung her hands.

He put his arm around her shoulder, "No, don't worry, just a horse...maybe some goats, pigs, chickens, roosters, mules…" He stopped when she elbowed his side. "Give me another bruise, nice."

"Just one horse?" She asked.

"Yeah, just one," he grinned, "Eventually we'll have more," he laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember, I saw you try to climb on a horse when you first got to Coal Valley…"

"Then its a good thing you gave me riding lessons after we started courting, did you forget that?" Her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Jack wiggled his eyebrows, "How could I forget that, we did a little kissing when we got out of town during those lessons, didn't we?"

She turned and looked over her shoulder, "I had to pay for my lessons didn't I?"

"You did, and you did it very well…" he grinned.

She started walking back to the house, "I have to do more laundry…"

"You aren't too tired from doing that big load?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"Very funny Thornton!" she yelled before she slammed the door.

Later, Elizabeth relaxed in the bathtub, wondering why Jack hadn't joined her when he entered the bathroom with his sketch pad and leaned on the counter.

"Oh no you don't, don't even think about drawing me in the tub!" She held the rim with both hands, peeking up at him as she scrunched down in the bubbles.

Jack smiled at her, "I would never do that, although you do look adorable, all those curls piled on your head, the bubbles covering your skin," he leaned up to get a better look, "in all the proper places I see."

She sank down, "Jack.."

He put the sketch pad down, disrobed and joined her in the tub.

"When will you build this barn of yours?" she asked.

"It's our barn and I'm not in a hurry, but I have some projects I'd like to do, so a barn will give me a place to work on them," he pulled her back to recline against him. He placed his hands on her tummy.

She covered his hands with her own, starting to worry how Jack would feel if she weren't pregnant. She had no doubt that he would be a wonderful father, attentive, nurturing and loving. He wasn't a boastful person, but she knew he would be proud to have a child and she worried if she could give him one. She shook her head, knowing the day would come…someday. She turned to face him, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Whenever you are," he ran his finger over her lips, "I want these lips on me."

She playfully bit his finger and grinded it seductively between her teeth.

His mouth dropped open before he pulled his hand away, looking at his finger, "Yet another injury! Geee." He quickly got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist and held a towel for her.

She stepped out, took his hand, "Come on, I'll take care of your injuries."

"Okay!" he was giddy as he hurried to the bedroom, causing her to laugh.

She stretched out on the bed and wiggled her finger for him. Jack was at her side in an instant and she threw the towel over him, holding each end trapping him, forcing her to climb over her. He growled.

She moved the towel up and down his back, "Soothing your muscles," she moved her legs.

"Feels good, but I feel like I'm your prisoner," he whispered, "and I like it."

She rubbed the towel back and forth up and down his back, "Jack….stop talking."

He slid his hands under her and their movements became intimate. Elizabeth pulled the towel tighter and tighter against him as their union intensified.

Jack lay on top of her kissing her face as they savored their love. "I love you…" he whispered.

In the morning, Elizabeth went to the bathroom, she felt wonderful, not dizzy, not sick, just happy. She saw the sketch pad Jack had left there from the day before. She flipped it open and gasped. "Jack Thornton!"

Jack bolted up in bed, "What? Elizabeth?"

She marched to the bed and slapped the sketch pad down on his legs, "What is this?"

Jack smiled, "Oh…well….it's a drawing…." He shrugged as he ran his thumb over the drawing.

"Of my legs? Really Jack," she whispered angrily.

"I was just drawing…you..." he pointed to her closet, "when you're sitting at your little make up table there, before you put your dress on…you looked so pretty," he responded innocently as he got out of bed and put the pad into his bureau drawer.

She stormed out of the bedroom.

Jack rolled his eyes, threw on his clothes and followed her. "It's just for me Elizabeth," he reached for her.

"Jack, that is scandalous, you drawing that!" She crossed her arms.

"No one will ever see it but me," he pleaded.

"You aren't thinking of keeping it are you?" Her eyes were wide, filled with fury.

"Okay, I'll destroy it," he went back to the bedroom. She followed but stayed at the doorway.

Jack took the drawing, again ran his thumb over it and folded it. He turned to see her standing there, "Gone…"

"Thank you," she went to her own closet not seeing him shove the paper into a drawer.

He went to her doorway, "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"Now what do you want? Would you like to draw me in my bloomers?"

Jack laughed at the way she posed, but quickly wiped the smile off his face at her stare, "No….no, not at all."

She walked to him, "Jack…"

"Oh I hate when you look at me like I'm one of your students," he looked away.

She bit her lip trying not to smile, "Jack Thornton, I could make you clean the chalkboard, or sharpen pencils..." she gazed at the ceiling trying to think of another punishing chore she could impose on him.

Jack threw his hands out, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my beautiful wife and got to drawing," his shoulders slumped, "please forgive me…please?"

"Okay, I forgive you, but thinking about me is one thing, drawing me…well, please don't do that again."

He crossed his heart, "Promise…"

She brushed by him and he winked, pleased with himself.

"Okay, Mr. Van Gogh, we have to get going, I'm going to be late."

Jack smiled, "Van Gogh didn't paint nudes, Renoir did…" cringing as soon as he said it.

She gasped, "Nice, you just keep _drawing_ yourself into that corner Jack…. you'll be there a while, so get comfortable.…."

Jack hissed and smiled at her.

To be continued... _My dear readers, just trying to give you some romance and, hopefully, a few laughs at our loving couple as we trudge through Season Two...but have no fear, better things are in the future for our Jack and Elizabeth in Season Three and right here in Fan Fiction Land...! Thanks for reading.._


	6. Chapter 6 - I Can Draw

_**Hello friends, Now that our beloved show is on hiatus, I am continuing my story of Jack and Elizabeth's new marriage...if you've been reading, you will recall that Jack drew a sketch of Elizabeth's legs and she wasn't too happy about it. She asked him to destroy it, but instead he hid it in his bureau drawer, unable to part with his masterpiece of his lovely wife..and she doesn't know it is in his bureau. She was angry at him, but you know these two don't stay angry for very long...**_

 **I Can Draw**

At the jail, Jack sat at his desk smiling, unable to stop thinking of how upset Elizabeth was about his drawing of her legs. She was fiery when she was mad and although Jack knew he shouldn't enjoy it, he did. The way her eyes grew big and her mouth formed that perfect circle with those soft pink lips he loved so much. He drew her from the view he had of her sitting at her makeup table, her robe opened, her beautiful legs exposed. Of course he positioned her legs differently in his drawing, straighter as if she were kicking air and making his blood pump wildly through his body. He laughed softly at what she would do if she figured out the positioning of the table. He had no choice but to look and even sketch her legs…and oh those legs, in those silk stockings, she had no idea what that did to him and then when she wrapped them….

"Jack, how are you this morning?" Bill asked slamming the door and trying not to smile at Jack's expression.

"Good, how about you?" Jack cleared his throat and squirmed in his chair.

Bill nodded as he leaned on the window, "I'm well…" he grinned at Jack.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…no reason at all," Bill put his hands in his pockets, "I'm headed to the café. I'll be back later…"

At school, Elizabeth sat at her desk thinking of Jack's drawing as she twirled a pencil with her fingers. She admired his artistic abilities and probably shouldn't be upset that he drew her. It showed how much he loved and admired her, right? She should be flattered, shouldn't she? She nodded thinking about him and his intentions. She began to think of the way she rubbed the towel up and down his back last night and the things he said to her and the feelings she felt, the way he moved and….

"Miss Thatcher!"

Elizabeth jumped, "Huh?"

"Oh, I mean Mrs. Thornton, sorry…are you okay?" Emily asked, standing next to the desk.

"Yes, I'm …I'm fine…what is it Emily?" Elizabeth sighed, forcing her attention on the little girl while pushing her hair back from her face, "I'm just fine…"

"I need to go outside…" Emily pointed to the back door.

"Oh, that's fine, go ahead," Elizabeth stood, gave her jacket a little tug and began to pass papers out to her students.

At the café, Abigail was glad to have a slower morning, as she sat down enjoying a cup of coffee when Bill walked in. "Good morning," she smiled.

"Good morning, I'll get a cup and join you if that's all right?"

"Please do."

Bill sat across from her, "I think our newlyweds are exhausted," he couldn't help but smile.

Abigail bit her bottom lip, "Yes, they're in love and it's wonderful to see, isn't it?"

"It is wonderful. It's nice to see Jack so happy…tired, but very happy," Bill noticed how Abigail touched a frayed edge of a napkin, "have you met the new seamstress yet?"

"Yes, she's a lovely girl, a little spunky I'd say and does wonderful work from the few items I looked at," Abigail smiled.

Bill leaned over the table, "Maybe you should have her make you a new dress for the autumn harvest dance that's coming up."

Abigail smiled, "I just might do that," she placed the napkin on the table, "and maybe someone will be kind enough to ask me to the dance!"

Bill smiled, "Oh I think someone will ask you, most definitely."

"Good, I'm looking forward to dancing with that someone," she stood and took her cup to the kitchen while Bill chuckled softly and shook his head.

After school Elizabeth headed to the café where she sat quietly wondering if she should go to the jail to talk to Jack. She was deep in thought when Abigail stopped at her table.

Abigail was concerned, "Are you okay? Are you upset about something? Everything okay with Jack?"

"Everything is fine, just still getting to use to each other," she forced a smile.

"Oh, I see," Abigail wasn't going to press her friend, "maybe you need a nice quiet dinner, so why don't you go over to the jail talk to Jack and plan to eat here this evening. You won't have to cook and you can just be together."

"That's a nice idea Abigail and normally I would easily agree, but I'd like to try to cook something tonight….I'm still struggling with cooking a decent meal," she looked down, "I think Jack and I need a nice dinner at home this evening."

Abigail nodded, "Of course. You come to the kitchen with me."

Jack headed to the mercantile before heading home. He wanted to get something for Elizabeth hopefully to calm her anger at him.

"Hello Mountie," Miss Ardell greeted him, "Can I help you? Ned had to run out on a delivery."

"Hello…" Jack looked around, "I wanted to get something for my wife."

"Oh, I see…well let me think, what would a newlywed man give his wife?" She tapped her finger on her chin. "Would you like to give her some lingerie?" She spun around and headed to her sewing cabinet, pulled out a lace chemise and held it up for Jack's view.

"Oh…oh..no, not that …no I don't think so," Jack put his hand up, "not that."

"Why? It's beautiful, she'd love it." Miss Ardell ran her hand over the fine fabric.

"It's ….I think something else." Jack began walking around, "does he have any flowers?"

"No, not today," she watched him, "are you in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Jack looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yes, did you do something wrong? Is that why you need a gift, to beg for forgiveness?"

"I never beg for anything," he tightened his fingers around his belt.

"Oh, lucky you," she replied.

"I'm just going to go and I'll get her something another time. Good day."

Miss Ardell shook her head and laughed, "Wait, I was wondering if you knew of someone who could help me tomorrow?"

"What is it you need?"

"I have some boxes I need moved and Ned agreed to move this shelving unit down to the end of that row," she was pointing in every direction, "to accommodate another chest of drawers that are in the box over here..."

Jack looked over the areas that Miss Ardell had pointed to, "Well, that doesn't seem like such a big job, I could come by and help you get that done."

"That would be wonderful Mountie!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Jack nodded, giving her a look, "you can call me Jack if you'd like."

"Don't you like Mountie?"

He smirked, "I have to go," and left the store.

Miss Ardell was so pleased, she took the lacey chemise and wrapped it in a small box, she would give it to Jack to give to his lovely wife as a thank you.

At home, Elizabeth was busy in the kitchen cooking the chicken and vegetables she had chopped. She stirred the mixture in the skillet carefully pouring in the beef stock, just as Abigail instructed. She hurried to the bedroom and changed, she wanted so badly to impress Jack with her cooking. She felt badly that she was so angry about him drawing her legs and wanted to make it up to him. Her purple dress was snug, but she knew Jack would like it. She applied perfume behind her ears and pulled her hair up and secured it with a clip.

Jack took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob at his house, hoping Elizabeth was no longer angry at him, "Hello? Elizabeth, I'm home." He headed to the kitchen, "Hmmm, something smells good…and someone looks beautiful," he grinned at Elizabeth standing at the table in her beautiful purple dress.

"I'm glad you're home," she said softly, she hesitantly walked toward him.

He reached for her and pulled back, "I love being here…with you."

"Oh Jack," she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, it's so good to hold you," he whispered in her ear.

She couldn't speak, she just held him for a moment, before stepping back and looking into his eyes, "I love you Jack Thornton."

He touched her face, "I love you too."

"I hope you're hungry," she took a deep breath.

Jack's eyes went wide, "I am. Let me clean up and I'll be right back."

"Can I help you?" she tugged on his fingers.

"Sure," he led her to the bedroom.

She went to his bureau, "I'll get you some clean clothes and meet you in the bathroom."

Jack quickly rushed behind her and slammed the bureau drawer shut, "That's okay, we'll take our bath later, for now I'll just wash my face and hands and we can eat dinner." He was nervous she would see the drawing of her legs that he has hidden in the drawer instead of throwing away as she had requested.

"Oh, okay," she turned and leaned back on the bureau as Jack held her there by placing his arms on either side of her and his hands flat on top of the bureau.

Jack looked at her and tenderly kissed her lips, "I do love you …"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair, "Jack…Jack…." As his kisses roamed her face and neck she reached down and squeezed his lower back, causing him to move his hips against her. She pressed back against the bureau as Jack pressed harder against her, "Oh Jack…."

He exhaled, "Elizabeth…"

"Our dinner…it's going to burn," she leaned back as much as she could as he bunched up her skirt with one hand and pushed down her sleeve with his other hand.

"Hmmm? Dinner? Do you really want to eat?" Jack asked as his fingers tickled her thigh and she began to squirm against the bureau. "What do you have on under this dress?"

Elizabeth looked at the ceiling and bit her lip, 'Ahh….dinner?" She held his face in her hands, getting his attention, "Dinner? I know you must be hungry."

Jack sighed, "Yes….I'm hungry…." He walked to the bathroom. When he entered the kitchen, Elizabeth was at the stove, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, a little well done," she held the pan, "I hope you don't mind."

Jack nodded, knowing that isn't what he was referring to, but he ignored it for now.

Jack had a hard time eating the overcooked food, but he finished, noticing she didn't eat just moved her food around the plate. "Not hungry?"

"Not really," she smiled at him.

"I'm going to work at the mercantile tomorrow," he said.

"You are? New career and you didn't tell me?"

Jack chuckled, "No, just help re-arrange some shelves and things," he wiped his mouth.

"You're always helping someone Jack," Elizabeth smiled.

"Well she asked if I knew someone…"

"She?"

"The sewing lady," Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled, "She's a seamstress…and that's nice of you to help her."

The next morning, Jack got up early, leaving Elizabeth asleep in bed, he retrieved clothes from his bureau and the drawing fell onto the floor. He quickly picked it up, looking to make sure Elizabeth was still asleep. After he dressed, he sat on the bed and kissed her forehead, she moved slightly. "I'll see you later today beautiful."

"Hmmm, mmm," she rolled over.

Jack laughed softly and left. He did some work at the jail before heading to the mercantile.

Miss Ardell was attempting to move a box and grunting loudly.

Jack quickly moved to help, "Okay, let me…"

"Thank goodness you're here!" She swept the back of her hand across her brow.

"Ah, what happened to that?" Jack pointed at a shelving unit that was partially collapsed.

"Oh that," she sighed, "I wrestled with that one earlier, until it decided to fall apart. Think you can fix it?"

"Sure, is there a hammer I can use?" Jack looked around, saw one on a shelf and retrieved it.

After an hour of fixing and moving shelves around, Jack sat down, "This is coming along."

"Yes, thank you. You must let me pay you for your time," she said.

"Nonsense," Jack slapped his thigh and went back to work. As he moved a shelving unit he heard a rip and looked down, "Oh no…this shelf didn't like me."

Miss Ardell poked her head around the corner to see, "Oh dear," she rushed to Jack's side and crouched down to inspect his ripped pant leg, "you did a good job, at least it is right along the seam." She walked away and quickly returned with a pair of folded trousers, "Here you go, take off those pants, I'll sew them."

"Oh, it's all right…" Jack twisted trying to see the extent of the rip.

"No, I will repair them," she touched his arm, "it's what I do…"

He looked at her, "Oh, okay."

She pushed him toward the back of the store, "Hurry along."

Jack went to the back of the store and quickly removed the torn pants, tossed them over a box where Miss Ardell scooped them up and headed to her sewing machine.

Jack walked out adjusting the borrowed trousers, "These fit me pretty good."

"Like I said, it's what I do. I can look at a person and figure their size," she tugged on the torn pants, feeling something in the pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper. "Hey, this is good! Did you draw this?"

Jack snapped his head up, "What? Draw what?"

"These legs…they're good…they're perfect legs! I could use your talent…"

Jack snapped the paper from her hand, "That's nothing, just some sketching…"

She pulled the paper back, "Well its good…you could draw somethings for me."

Jack pulled the paper from her hand, "Why? It's not what I do," mimicking her.

"It oughta be! You're good at it," she walked to a shelf. "If you could draw some of my dresses and hats, I could advertise." She handed him a stack of her own drawings.

Jack couldn't help shake his head and smirk, "These …are…"

"Terrible. You can say it, I know," she shook her head. "That's why you can help me! If you'd just do a few drawings that I could use for advertising…how wonderful that would be! There's a dance coming up and heaven knows most of the women in this town could use a new party dress!"

Jack thought about it, "It's going to take time..."

"I can model and you can draw," she was thinking.

"The time…" Jack was rubbing his chin.

"I can come to the jail. That way if anyone comes running and needs a Mountie, you can just go!"

Jack grinned at her expression, "Let me think about it."

"What's to think about? We could even do it right here!" She ran down an aisle and retrieved a sketch pad, "here, I'll give Mr. Yost the money for this pad, do you have a pencil?"

Jack was flabbergasted, "No, not with me. Wait, what about my pants? We have to finish moving everything…."

"Oh, right," she went to her sewing machine and picked up the trousers, "Okay, tomorrow, we'll start tomorrow." She threaded her sewing machine and rapidly repaired Jack's trousers. "Here you go, good as new," she pressed them into his arms.

"Thank you," Jack watched her pulling cloth from a box and went to finish moving the last of the shelves.

"Mountie? Look, you can draw this one, isn't it nice? It's one of my favorites," she held the pretty apricot colored dress up against her. "Will you?"

"What? Will I what?" Jack was distracted.

"Draw this one?"

Jack looked at the dress, "I guess so, that's an intricate design though," he stepped closer.

"It's the dress design I want, not the fabric design," she flipped the dress over her arm, "I'll put it on and you can draw."

Jack rolled his head, "Now?"

"Sure, won't take long."

She ran to the back of the store and quickly returned touching the collar, "See the details, the sleeves, the way the waist drops lower in the back…"

"Yes, I see," Jack picked up the pad and searched behind the counter for a pencil, when he didn't find one he went down the aisle where similar items were.

Ned Yost came into the store at that moment, "Miss Ardell, what a lovely dress, I hope someone is buying it."

Jack walked toward them, "I have one."

"Constable, are you purchasing this dress for your new wife?"

"Funny, but do people say 'your old wife' after you've been married a while?" Miss Ardell asked out loud.

Both men looked at her.

"Mountie is going to draw some of my clothes, so I can advertise," she was excited.

"Oh I see," Ned looked over at Jack.

Jack swallowed and went to sharpen the pencil.

"Yes, see how well he draws?" She handed Ned Yost the drawing of Elizabeth's legs.

"Oh my…well, I'd say he's very…talented..yes, indeed, these are lovely..I mean, very well drawn…" Ned was nodding and smiling.

Jack walked over to him and yanked the paper from his hands, "Give me that. I'm helping out just this once."

Miss Ardell struck a pose and Jack mumbled, "What have I gotten myself into?"

The time went by quickly and Jack was still drawing items for Miss Ardell well after the lunch hour, "Oh Mountie, you must be hungry?"

"I'm fine, are we almost finished?" Jack looked at the sheets of paper next to him, "there are three dresses, two hats, gloves…what else do you need?"

She laughed, "Don't worry, no corset drawing."

The side of Jack's mouth curled and he felt a heat rise thinking of Elizabeth, but he snapped out of it, "No, I'm not drawing those, definitely not." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm done here."

The door opened and in walked Elizabeth, "Jack! Are you still moving….shelves…?" Her voice faded as she saw the sketch pad, the pile of drawings, dresses and hats everywhere and Miss Ardell standing up on a box. "What's going on?"

Jack stood, "Elizabeth, what a nice surprise. I'm helping Miss Ardell with her advertising."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Miss Ardell jumped from the box.

Elizabeth looked around, "Yes, that's….wonderful."

The seamstress picked up a sketch and showed Elizabeth, "When I saw the sketch that the Mountie did of your legs, I asked him to draw for me!"

Jack cringed and looked away, feeling the heat of his wife's stare.

Elizabeth was confused, "What? The sketch of my …. He showed you that? Oh _the Mountie_ did, did he?" She exhaled sharply looking at her husband.

"Well only after he took his pants off and I looked in the…."

"After what…you took your pants off?" Elizabeth gasped and looked at Jack.

Jack's hands went up, "Yes…well no…no…you see I got my pant leg caught on a nail and they ripped and Miss Ardell offered to sew them…and …"

"And you just took your pants off? Here? In the store?" Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"Yes...but I put on this pair…back there…I was back there," Jack tugged at the waist of the trousers after he pointed to the rear of the store.

Elizabeth's breathing became deeper and faster as she listened to Jack and looked through the drawings, "Are Miss Ardell's legs in any of these drawings, _Mountie_?"

"No, no of course not!" Jack took her arm, "Listen, I just drew some dresses…"

"Dresses? From where?"

"Here, in the store, she made them!" Jack pointed at the seamstress while Elizabeth glared at him, "she …did…she made them." He realized he was putting himself deeper into trouble with his wife.

Elizabeth looked calmly at Miss Ardell, "I'm very happy my husband was able to help you today."

"Thank you," she suddenly remembered the gift she wrapped, "Oh, I wrapped this for the Mountie to give to you, as a thank you."

Jack swallowed and closed his eyes, dreading what was in the box, hoping it wasn't the lacey item from the day before.

Elizabeth took the box, "This wasn't necessary but I almost can't wait to see what is inside," she said with a forced smile. She turned to Jack, "I'll see you at home… _Mountie_." She turned to see Ned Yost looking at her, the lower half of her, "Good day to you Mr. Yost!" She left, purposely being gentle as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh boy," Jack said, as the three of them stood in silence.

Elizabeth marched home, repeating, "I will be calm, I will be calm," almost the entire way.

She went to the parlor and tossed the box on the sofa, "I can't even look at what's in there." She trusted Jack, she knew nothing inappropriate had happened except for the drawing of her legs surfacing yet again. She paced back and forth wondering what to do. She sat at her desk and rubbed her hands across the surface. She began admiring the beautiful wood, the beautiful desk…the sentiment Jack offered in presenting such a special gift to her. She inhaled, knowing she loved him so much. She sat back, shook her head, "Oh Jack, what you do to me." Then she knew what she would do, she opened the drawer and took out a sheet of paper.

Jack alternated walking quickly and barely moving as he headed home. "She's going to be mad….nah, she won't be that mad, she'll see the humor in all this…won't she?" He talked to himself as his hands went left to right as he defined the possible mood he would encounter when he entered the house. "It's going to be fine…" the house was in sight, "…I hope."

He reached for the doorknob as he exhaled sharply. He entered the parlor and saw her at her desk, he gave her a weak smile.

Elizabeth stood, "Jack…."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Elizabeth…"

She walked around the desk, but Jack stepped forward wanting to speak first, "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would get so out of control…"

Elizabeth kept her hands behind her back as she enjoyed Jack trying to explain himself.

"I went to the mercantile with good intentions of helping the sewing lady move shelves, since Ned wasn't there, I felt bad. Then my pants ripped….she has a sewing machine….then Ned returned," his hands were going left to right.

Elizabeth smiled, "Jack…it's okay." She returned to the desk, "Since you drew me, I thought it only fair that I draw you.." She picked up the sheet of paper.

Jack was surprised, "You did?" He was trying to view the paper.

"I did," she walked closer to him, "I can draw! Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, of course I would, I didn't know you could…draw," he took the paper she held up in front of him and began to laugh.

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, "What's so funny? Don't you like my artistic talent?"

Jack bent slightly laughing, "Okay," he pointed to the stick figure on the paper, "I guess this is my Mountie hat?"

"Yes, it's pretty authentic I believe," she said.

He looked lovingly at her, "Yes it is, and at least you put my gun in the right place."

She yanked the paper from his hand and flung it across the room, "That isn't your gun…" and kissed him passionately.

Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying their kiss. He ran his hand up her back, taking hold of the back of her head, securing her repeated sweet kisses.

Elizabeth sighed and touched his face, "Jack..." she looked at the box on the sofa, "dare I look at my gift from the seamstress?"

"Hmm, well, sure," Jack rolled his head.

Elizabeth pulled the ribbon and lifted the cover, "Jack! What...oh my goodness!" She held up the lace chemise, "Did you pick this out?"

"No, Miss Ardell wanted to give it to me to give to you, but I thought it was a little...too...," he waved his hands in front of it, "boy it would look wonderful on you," he couldn't help but smile and raise his eyebrows.

Elizabeth held it up against her body, "There's not much to it."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows again and caressed her arm, "Put it on and meet me on the porch."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek, "Okay..."

When she was out of the room, Jack took the rocking chair and went out to the porch. He was rocking when Elizabeth came out. "You have a robe on...I thought you were going to wear the..." he stopped as she untied the robe and a breeze lifted it behind her, revealing the lace chemise. Jack rubbed his thighs, "Oh...Elizabeth..."

She walked in front of him and bent over placing her hands on his thighs, "It's a little tight," she whispered.

"I can see that..." Jack's voice cracked, "would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," she climbed onto his lap and pressed her body against his, guiding his head as his lips seared against her skin making her lean back, loving the feel of his strong hands holding her in place. She grabbed his hand and guided it across the chemise, "the material is beautiful, isn't it?"

Jack nodded, "Yes...so is the woman wearing it," he tugged the string and rubbed his thumb against her skin. She watched his hand move tenderly across her body.

She touched his face and swept her lips against his, feeling his hands move to glide over her hips to her thighs. He massaged her thighs with his hands, "I love you...I love kissing you."

"Hmm," she squeezed his body with her legs causing him to moan, "What else do you love Jack?"

He caught a laugh in his throat, his hands spread, caressing her thighs, "I love your legs..." and he began to rock faster.

 _to be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Dance

**The Dance**

Elizabeth opened her eyes, stretched and rolled to her sleeping husband. She slid her hand under the sheet and caressed his chest, causing him to moan softly. She rubbed her leg against his and moved her body against him. She was surprised he didn't wake up when she tenderly kissed his shoulder. Her hand roamed his body and she discovered he was reacting to her movements. She raised her leg higher and rubbed her knee against his thigh hoping to waken him. When he still didn't respond she slipped her leg higher…

His eyebrow shot up and his eyes flew open, "Good morning!"

"I was beginning to think you were in a deep sleep," she growled in his ear.

"Are you kidding, with you waking me up like that? You have a way of getting me out of a deep sleep," he laughed softly as he touched her. He pulled her closer so he could kiss her. "Have I told you that I love waking up with you by my side? That it starts my day in such a positive way? That I carry your love here," he placed her hand over his heart, "and that gives me strength…"

Elizabeth gasped softly at his words, "Jack... I love you," she kissed him. They rolled several times on the bed as their love for each other took over and they lost control. Jack held her hands at her side as he kissed her softly until he could no longer control his desire for her and she began to squirm beneath him, enticing him to fulfill her need and his own. His lips covered hers over and over and her soft moans flowed into him as his body covered hers.

As they regained their breath, Jack looked at her, "I love you," he whispered lying on his back, holding her hand.

"Mmm, I love you too," Elizabeth replied as she moved to get out of bed.

Jack pulled her back, "Oh no you don't, you aren't leaving me yet," he pulled her against him and kissed her, "Did I tell you that you're the best wife I've ever had?" His brow crinkled trying to control his laughter.

Elizabeth laughed, "I'm really glad to know that I'm better than all your other wives!" She pushed away smiling at him.

Jack laughed, "Yes, I'll keep you," he raised her hand to his lips. "Unfortunately, I have to leave your luscious lips and go to work," Jack got out of bed and stood by the foot of the bed, admiring her.

"Oh Mr. Van Gogh," she raised her foot, playfully shaking it at Jack, "you want to draw my feet? My ankles?" She laughed at his expression until he frowned. "Jack?"

"Elizabeth," he moved her foot, "you're bleeding…"

"What?" She rose from the bed and looked at the faint blood on the sheet.

Jack touched her shoulders and whispered, "Did I hurt you?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No…no of course not…it's probably just my….you know," her mind calculating time gone by.

Jack became more concerned, "But how can that be? Are you sure?"

"Jack, women get…" her eyes were wide, "let me go to the bathroom please."

"Elizabeth, are you sure I didn't do something…?" He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll never forgive myself…"

She touched his face, "Jack, stop it. I appreciate your concern, but I'm sure I'm just fine. Why don't you go make us some coffee, hmm?"

Elizabeth went to the bathroom, closed the door and sighed.

Jack was in the kitchen, absently preparing coffee, worried about Elizabeth, hoping she was okay. When she finally came into the room, he froze staring at her.

"Jack," she wrung her hands, "I think I'm okay."

"You think?" he went to her, "come here, sit down," he led her to a chair at the table.

"I'm not bleeding now Jack, I'm sure I'm just fine," she forced a smile.

Jack shook his head as he took her hand, "Elizabeth, this isn't normal…is it? I mean I know ladies get…but I think you need to see a doctor, will you do that?"

She stared at his face, love and fear in his eyes, "Jack, I believe I am okay. I must have just bled a little, it's nothing."

"I hope I didn't…I don't want to…did I hurt you?" Jack stood and began pacing, "I can't ….you have to see a doctor." He crouched down in front of her, "Elizabeth, if you are pregnant, what if something happened? You need to find out. I want to be sure you're okay."

She smiled at him, "Jack, I appreciate your concern, but you didn't hurt me…or any imaginary baby and I will see a doctor just to make you feel better," she kissed his cheek, "now let's have coffee and get going."

Jack exhaled and gritted his teeth, not able to understand her reluctance in considering the possibility that she could be pregnant as well as her hesitancy in seeing a doctor.

The day moved slowly, and Jack's concern for Elizabeth continued to grow and began to put a plan into motion. He headed to the café. "Abigail, how are you? Can I have the usual please," he smiled.

Abigail tilted her head, "Of course you can, anytime you want, you know that." She got his coffee and sat down across from him, "Now tell me the real reason you're here."

"Am I that obvious?" Jack held the cup.

"Jack, I know you well enough to tell when something's not right. Now tell me what's wrong."

Later, Elizabeth hurried home, not feeling well, she went to the bathroom and was relieved there was no evidence similar to the morning. She went to the kitchen and had something to eat and began straightening out around the house, waiting for Jack to come home. In the parlor she stopped to admire the drawings Jack had hung on the wall, she ran her fingers across the first one, the two of them. She remembered when he gave it to her right before they shared their first kiss, how magical it was and how nervous Jack was. She smiled, remembering wanting more kisses from him, she bit her lip knowing his kisses just kept getting better and better. She was lost in her daydream as she turned toward the door, felt dizzy, grabbed the back of the chair and fell to the floor.

As Jack headed home he was pleased that Abigail understood his concern for Elizabeth and agreed to help in getting his stubborn wife to see a doctor. He felt so much better that he even made a stop at the mercantile earlier in the day to thank Miss Ardell for the gift for Elizabeth, but quickly left before she offered something else that may get him into trouble. He walked faster, eager to see his wife and swung open the door, "Elizabeth, I'm home!" He stepped toward the parlor and was stunned to see her lying on the floor, "Elizabeth!" He was quickly at her side, "What happened? Are you okay?"

She blinked, "Jack? What are you doing?" She held him as he picked her up.

"What happened?" he placed her gently on the sofa and sat next to her, "Are you okay? Tell me what happened."

"I think I tripped on the carpet," she held her head, "it was nothing."

"Did you hit your head," he ran his hands over her head checking for bumps.

"I'm fine, I just tripped," she was calm.

Jack doubted her explanation, "You're going to see a doctor," he caressed her cheek, "I'm worried about you."

"Will you help me prepare dinner?" She tried to draw his thoughts elsewhere.

"Sure," he helped her stand, "just go slowly."

"Jack, I'm fine," she took his hand and led the way.

Jack watched her every move as they prepared a light supper, "It got cool this afternoon, would you like me to light a fire?"

"That would be lovely, we can have a picnic in the parlor," she smiled.

Jack hesitantly left her, looking back several times.

"I'm fine, go!" she yelled.

After they ate, Jack took her in his arms and was finally able to relax. They snuggled on the sofa, Elizabeth resting her head on Jack's shoulder, as he caressed her arm with his fingertips while his other hand held hers tightly.

"I'm okay Jack, really," she assured him, knowing he was worried.

"I know…it's just the thought of you being sick..." he shook his head.

"I'm not sick," she said.

"That's my responsibility, to take care of you," and he quickly added "and before you say anything, yes I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself," he placed a finger over her lips as she was about to protest. "Knowing you're safe and cared for, that gives me a great pride because there's no one else I want to take care of."

"I know," she rested her head back on his shoulder, "thank you."

"Marrying you was the smartest thing I ever did," he smiled. "You give meaning to everything I do."

At his tender words, she sat up and faced him, "Jack, you've always had purpose and meaning…"

He interrupted her, "Yes, but I was just living. Don't you see, you gave it all meaning, a deeper meaning. Once I knew I loved you, that was it."

"What? When did you know you loved me?"

He stared at her for a moment, "Lots of times, but I kept pushing it away."

She nodded and leaned closer to him, "I knew that…"

Jack laughed softly, "I'm sure it was obvious…can I tell you something?"

"Of course," she was eager to hear.

"Remember when you went into the mine with the widows? I was worried about you, but I was proud of your confidence and determination."

"I felt I had to do that," she said.

"I know you did. When you came out of that mine, you were all covered in coal dust, I remember my heart pounding…filled with relief that you were safe, pride with what you accomplished and…" he ran his thumb over her hand, "love, knowing that I was hopelessly in love with you."

Elizabeth sighed, "I remember being so glad you were there. I wanted to share that moment with you. I was pretty proud of myself and I sensed you were proud of me too," she snuggled at his neck and wrapped her arm around him.

"And?" he asked.

"And what?"

"Weren't you in love with me then too?"

"No," she answered.

"No? When? Come on, tell me when," Jack pleaded.

"I wasn't in love with you until you kissed me," she said.

Jack's mouth dropped open, "What? That's not true!"

She batted her eyelashes at him.

He slapped his thigh, "Come on, it happened way before that!"

"Perhaps," she smiled teasingly, "a lady never tells such things."

He touched her face and kissed her, "I suppose it doesn't matter when, as long as it did happen. Maybe someday I'll know the truth."

They hugged and shared several sweet kisses before she snuggled against him again.

"This is perfect, isn't it? Being here, together?" she sighed.

"I'd say it's perfect, nice warm fire, pretty girl in my arms…yeah, I like it," he squeezed her.

She giggled and played with the buttons on his shirt.

Over the next several days Elizabeth was finding it more and more difficult to ignore the changes in her body, she felt sick in the morning and was having a difficult time hiding it from Jack. One afternoon she visited Abigail.

"Elizabeth, how are you?" Abigail was glad to see her.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Wonderful, I'm actually headed to the mercantile to see the seamstress, will you join me?"

"Oh, I'd love to," Elizabeth was surprised but willing to go along.

"Hello Miss Ardell," Abigail greeted the seamstress as Elizabeth smiled and looked at the dresses on display. "I understand you've been busy with the upcoming dance and we'd like to look at your lovely creations."

"Ladies, that's wonderful. I'm sure I have something that will be nice for the occasion," she was pleased to have the ladies' business.

Elizabeth was drawn to a pretty burgundy colored satin dress trimmed in ivory, "What do you think?"

"That would be lovely on you," Abigail said.

"The color will really bring out the blue in your eyes," Miss Ardell said. "You know I've been selling a lot, I think your husband's advertising drawings really helped."

Elizabeth sighed and glanced at Abigail, "I'm glad to hear that. I think I'll try this one on."

Abigail picked a blue dress and followed Elizabeth, "Jack's been advertising?"

"Yes, he did the drawings she has posted out there," Elizabeth said in dry tone, "can you help me with this please?"

Abigail helped Elizabeth remove her blouse and step out of her skirt and couldn't help notice the tight fit of her undergarments and remembered her conversation with Jack. "Elizabeth, how have you been feeling?"

"Fine...a little tired, why?"

Abigail's eyebrows rose, "Well, your ….you …you seem to be a bit ….bigger…and this is very tight…"

Elizabeth tugged the corset higher, "What? No, this is just…tight."

Abigail tilted her head, "Do you think you could be pregnant?"

"Now you sound like Jack," she stepped into the new dress Abigail held. She ran her hand over her tummy, "I bled a little, does that mean anything…frightened me a little."

Abigail touched her arm, "It could be nothing, but I think you should see a doctor, just to be sure."

Elizabeth nodded, "I could be…sick?"

"Sick? Are you having other strange symptoms of anything?" Abigail was concerned.

"No, I suppose not…at least I don't think so," Elizabeth replied, turning her head.

"Don't you want to know?" She noticed Elizabeth tear up, "What is it?"

"I'm afraid…and it's too soon," Elizabeth said softly.

"Well, nothing to be afraid of and you'll have months to prepare, it will be fine," she hugged her friend. "Now, let me get Miss Ardell in here, she'll have to make some adjustments to this pretty dress."

That evening, Elizabeth told Jack of her purchase of a dress for the dance, "I think you'll like it."

Jack took her hand, "I'm sure I will. I like everything you wear."

"I always want to look nice for you," she stepped closer to him.

Jack smiled and rubbed his thumb over her hand, "You never have to worry about that, you always look beautiful."

Elizabeth nodded, tearing up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked softly.

"Nothing, I just love you so much," she said choking on her emotions.

"Come here," he pulled her into his embrace, "let's practice our dance moves for the dance." He swayed with her in his arms, concerned with her emotions, "was everything okay in town?"

"Yes, fine," she pushed back and looked at him, "I'm looking forward to the dance."

"Me too," he kissed her and smiled as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She unbuttoned her blouse and removed it slowly, never taking her eyes from him. She slid her skirt off and watched as he admired her legs. She began unhooking her corset and he came to her, pulling her against him in a passionate kiss. She pulled his shirt from his trousers and their dance began, the touches, the kisses, the soft sounds of love they shared only with each other. He picked her up and lay her on the bed before crawling next to her, "I love you …so much."

The day of the dance finally arrived and Elizabeth told Jack she was going to take a bath before getting ready. He pulled his clothes and laid them on the bed, "Green suit okay?"

"Yes, perfect," she splashed in the water, "you'll be the most handsome man there no matter what you wear."

He came to the doorway and leaned on the doorjamb, "Oh really, you think so?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "I know so."

"You got room for me in there?" he asked.

She shimmied to the right, "Always," as she ran her hands down her neck, "come on in."

Jack needed no more encouragement, he quickly undressed and slid behind her in the warm bubbly water. He began kissing her neck and massaging her shoulders, "Jack, later…after the dance you can massage my shoulders all night….feels so good," she sighed.

"Oh, okay, I suppose I can wait until later…to have you all to myself," he took her hand and pulled it under water, "if I have to." He sighed in her ear as he brushed his lips across it.

She pulled her hand away, "Jack! Calm yourself down!"

"That isn't easy when we're like this," he kissed her ear.

She squirmed before turning to face him, "Don't look at me that way, you're irresistible." She touched his face and kissed him. He ran his hands up her back and soon the water was sloshing over the sides of the tub as their passion took over. She couldn't control her hands as they roamed and caressed his body, causing him to groan and hold her close.

Later Elizabeth sat at her dressing table when Jack came in and knelt in front of her, "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, never better," she touched his face, "you?"

Jack gave her that half smile she loved as he touched the silky robe she wore. "I'm great," he pushed the robe aside and kissed her body. "You're so beautiful."

"Jack, we have to get going or we'll miss the whole dance!"

"I'll wait on the porch for you," he closed her robe.

Elizabeth slid the dress on, added her sapphire jewelry, sprayed perfume behind her ears and went to join her handsome husband.

Jack looked at her, "Oh my, you just get more and more beautiful…"

She ran her hands down her dress, "Do you like it?"

"Yes, very pretty," he kissed her neck, "and I especially love the woman in this pretty dress."

They entered the decorated saloon hand in hand and couldn't help feeling people were watching them. "Do you think the Marco fan club is watching us?" Jack whispered.

Elizabeth sighed, "Of course they are…"

"Maybe they'll come over here and ask what's on your current reading list," he squeezed her hand and chuckled.

"Oh, I might have to tell them, 'Magic Mountie in My Bed'," she squeezed his hand and whispered, "it's a torrid romantic tale."

Jack's eyes widened and he looked at her, "Elizabeth, I'm shocked," he swallowed, "but I'm looking forward to writing more chapters, especially the one about the rocking chair…" he winked.

She laughed, "Marco can't rock like you can that's for sure," and she pulled him along to greet Abigail and Bill who were standing near a window, "Good evening."

"You ladies look lovely," Bill said, "our seamstress is obviously talented."

"She is," Abigail said in her new blue dress with peach trim and rosettes at the waist. "Elizabeth, that color certainly does bring out your eyes, as does that beautiful jewelry!"

Elizabeth touched the sapphire necklace Jack gave her on their honeymoon, "Thank you, I love my jewelry," she took Jack's arm, "my wonderful husband gave me."

"How about a dance with your wonderful husband?" Jack started to gently pull her toward the dance floor. Jack held her close, "Hmm, maybe at next year's Autumn Dance we'll be bringing our baby."

She glanced into his eyes and forced a smile.

Jack shook his head and twirled her around. Elizabeth grabbed her tummy and fell to the floor.

"Elizabeth!" Jack knelt beside her.

 _To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8 - Do You Faint Often?

_(Happy July and a very happy birthday to Angel Streets, who is a wonderful author and I hope you've all read her stories! Where's our news about Season Three? Until then, here's my newest chapter...Heartie on...)_

 **"Do You Faint Often?"**

People rushed to see what happened as Jack gently assisted Elizabeth, "Don't move too quickly," Jack held her arm, concern evident in his loving gaze.

"Oh my," Elizabeth pressed her palm to her cheek, "I was so dizzy for a moment." She took Jack's hand, "I'm fine now…"

Jack helped her up, never letting go of his protective hold on her, "Come on, sit over here for a minute," he guided her to a chair.

Abigail was right there with a plate of cookies and small sandwiches, "Have a little something to eat, it might help."

Elizabeth was embarrassed, smiling at Abigail and taking a small bite as Jack pulled his chair closer, "As soon as I can arrange it, you're going to see a doctor," Jack whispered firmly in her ear.

"Thank you," she pushed the plate away as she looked around at all the concerned faces, "thank you all, I'm fine. I didn't eat very much today…really, I'll be fine." She picked up a cookie and took another bite.

Jack never took his eyes off her, filled with concern and worry.

After a moment, she was smiling at him, "Dance with me Jack," she squeezed his hand, "please…I feel much better now."

He looked around, most people had gone on with their own dancing and socializing, "Okay, but no twirling."

"No twirling, just hold me," she said softly as she stood and took his arm. They danced closer than they normally would, but Jack wasn't taking any chances that she would faint again. He was quiet, much to Elizabeth's dismay, "Jack, stop worrying."

"Elizabeth, I can't help but worry, this isn't the first time you've fainted. You can't deny that something is wrong," he stared into her eyes.

"I'll see the doctor," she said as she pressed her cheek against his chin and squeezed his shoulder.

Jack sighed and gently rubbed her back, "I love you and want to be sure you're all right."

"I know," she said softly, "I know…"

They sat down after dancing and Miss Ardell came by, "You look just lovely Mrs. Thornton."

Jack stood, "Would you care to sit down?"

"Thank you, I love this dress," Elizabeth smiled as the seamstress sat across from them, "your own dress is quite pretty."

"Thank you, I was creating quite a stir this evening before you fainted. Are you all right?"

Jack and Elizabeth glanced at each other, "Oh, well, I'm sorry to steal your attention, it won't happen again," Elizabeth said.

"Oh that's okay, compliments are nice, but your health, well, that's certainly more important that some fabric and a dress! Do you faint often?"

"No," Elizabeth said softly, "I see a lot of ladies in your dresses," she tried to change the subject.

"Business has picked up, in part due to the Mountie's drawings, they're helping to bring in business."

Jack's forehead crinkled at her comment and he turned to his wife, "One more dance and what do you say we head home?"

Elizabeth nodded and they headed to the dance floor. "She's a bit of a spitfire isn't she?"

"I guess so, but she makes pretty dresses," Jack pulled her closer, "you may be needing her sewing skills in the future."

Elizabeth pressed her face against him, wanting to cry. What if she was sick and not pregnant? What if something was wrong with her and the awakening of her intimacy with Jack brought it to light? What if she couldn't have a baby? What would Jack think of her then? What if …

"…Right?" Jack shook her hand, "did you hear me?"

"Hmmm? No, sorry…what was that?"

"Nothing, let's go home…" Jack kissed her forehead, "I think you're tired."

They chatted with Abigail and Bill for a few minutes before heading for the door. "Excuse me one minute, I forgot to tell Bill something," Jack left Elizabeth at the door and rushed back, "Abigail, will you send that telegram tomorrow. The one we discussed earlier to the doctor?"

"Yes Jack, believe me after tonight, I've already written it in my head," she said.

Jack shook Bill's hand, "Good night…" and rushed back to Elizabeth who was leaning on the wall, head back, eyes closed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yes, you were right, I am tired," she took his arm and they headed home.

Once there, Jack asked if she wanted a cup of tea, "No thank you, I think I'll change and we can sit by the fire if you'd like."

Jack touched her shoulders, "I'd like that very much," he kissed her nose, "I'll light the match."

"You always do," she giggled. She went to her dressing room and, after hanging up her dress, sat at her dressing table and removed her jewelry.

Jack was soon in the doorway, "Fire's started," he said.

She smiled up at him, the top hooks of her corset undone as she pulled a clip from her hair.

Jack crouched beside her, "Let me," he removed her hair clips and uncurled her hair in his fingers, letting the strands fall down her back. Elizabeth closed her eyes enjoying his touches. He moved a curl and kissed her shoulder, spotted the hairbrush on the dressing table, picked it up and began brushing her hair out. She tilted her head to the side as he drew the brush down and ran his fingers through the silken tresses. He repeated his brushing over and over, Elizabeth sighed and leaned back slightly as Jack brushed her hair to the side and he kissed her shoulder again before moving to her neck. He again drew the brush through her hair as she smiled at his sigh of contentment. She glanced at him and he smiled softly at her before placing the brush back onto the dressing table. He ran his fingers up her arm, slowly moving his hand to her corset, strumming his fingers across the lace trim before touching her skin, causing her to gasp and shiver. She looked at him again and hummed with pleasure as he continued touching her, gently at first and then making tiny circles on her skin as he moved his hand and undid a hook on her corset and began caressing her. She sighed, turned her face and found his lips, her hand holding his cheek rubbing her thumb along his jaw. He moved, picked her up and carried her to parlor and laid her on the quilt in front of the fire, pulled his shirt over his head and leaned down over her. Elizabeth touched his chest before touching his face and running her fingers across his lips inviting him to kiss her…touch her…love her. Jack lowered himself just enough to kiss her tenderly, enjoying the way she was touching him, her hands exploring his body as his lips covered hers. "I need you Elizabeth, you're my world…" She responded by helping him remove the rest of his clothes, "Jack…I need you too." She pushed him down onto the quilt and began kissing his body…loving him as only she could.

In the morning, they were still in front of the now cold fireplace, huddled under a quilt in each other's arms. "Good morning beautiful," Jack whispered in her ear.

"Oh, my back, why didn't we go to our nice comfy bed," she moaned.

"We were a little too occupied here last night, did you forget already?" he chuckled softly.

"Hmm, never…you certainly know how to occupy my time over and over again," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"I do my best," he replied, resting his head on her shoulder circling his finger on her tummy.

She giggled at both his reply and his movements.

Several days went by and Elizabeth had not fainted again and managed to hide a few dizzy spells from Jack. She ate biscuits and drank tea to calm her stomach, convinced she had a serious illness because pregnancy was supposed to be a wonderful experience, wasn't it? She remembered other pregnant women glowing and happily rubbing their expanding bellies, that is what pregnancy was, not this sick dizzy feeling she seemed to have all day long. She continued to tell Jack she was just fine.

Jack watched Elizabeth's every move, knowing she wasn't being truthful about feeling fine. He played along knowing the doctor was due in town and that he would take her to see him, kicking and screaming if necessary, which he hoped would not be the case. One morning he overheard her in the bathroom and was waiting on the bed when she came out, "You feeling okay?"

She had a towel held against her chest, "Oh, yes, I'm fine, sometimes I gag when I brush my teeth," she looked around and then back at him, "don't you?"

Jack nodded and went to her, "Sure, I guess so. I have to go to Rock Creek this morning, I should be back in the afternoon. Since you don't have school today, will you spend time at Abigail's, I'm hoping the doctor is on today's stage and I'd like for you to see him. Will you please do that for me?"

She ran her hand down the strap on his uniform, "Yes, of course I will Constable Thornton."

He held her shoulders, "I'm serious Elizabeth, I want you to see that doctor."

She sighed, "I know you do Jack…and truthfully, so do I. I'm tired of feeling…this way and it will be a relief to see the doctor."

"Good," he kissed her.

"Good," she kissed him.

He smiled, "We could stand here and do this all day…" He kissed her again.

She put her hands on his chest and again tugged gently on his strap, "But you have to go to Rock Creek, for nothing serious I hope."

"No, just meeting with some new recruits. I better be going," he took her hand and walked to the door. "When I return, I'll stop at Abigail's first to see if you're there, okay?"

"Okay!" she saluted.

"Hey, this is serious," he tried to hide his smile because she looked so cute saluting.

She slid her hands up around his neck, "I know… so's this…" she kissed him, "I love you."

"Hmm, I love you too," he squeezed her hand and left. She watched, her heart pounding with the love she felt for him.

Abigail was in the kitchen, baking and cooking when Elizabeth entered. "Elizabeth, good to see you, would you consider giving me a hand? I am completely overwhelmed today!"

Elizabeth nodded, saying nothing as she tied on an apron.

Abigail noted her silence and wondered if she knew her request for help was an attempt to keep her friend close by hoping for the doctor's arrival.

"It's okay Abigail, I know the doctor is expected and I am prepared to see him," she sighed. "I can handle whatever bad news he may have for me."

"Bad news?" She wiped her hands on her apron, "Why do you say that?"

"Because…" she walked closer to Abigail, "I don't feel right, I'm dizzy and nauseous and even my breasts hurt," she whispered.

Abigail smiled, "Oh, I see…well, we'll just see what the doctor has to say."

They cooked and baked in silence when suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Abigail opened the door and found an astute looking older gentleman there, "Good day, Mrs. Stanton? I'm Doctor Joubert."

"Come in Doctor," Abigail replied.

Elizabeth's heart pounded and she began nervously pulling her fingers as the introduction was made, "Hello…" She didn't hear what else was said, she was looking at him, his hands, his face, "Excuse me, do you have your credentials with you Doctor?"

He placed his medical bag on the table, "Well I don't make a habit or carrying my medical degree around with me, but I do have my license to practice and well, here, look for yourself," he handed her a small leather portfolio which held his medical license and other business cards affiliating him with various hospitals.

"Thank you very much," Elizabeth said.

"I appreciate your asking Mrs. Thornton, I wouldn't expect you to go off with any man just walking in here off the street," he smiled politely.

Elizabeth nodded, her hesitancy evident.

"Well, if we can move this along, I am only going to be here a short while."

"Certainly," Abigail pointed to the stairs and Elizabeth led the way, silently praying for a good outcome.

As Jack approached town, he saw the stage leaving and hoped it had deposited the Doctor at the café. He rode faster and rushed inside, "Abigail, is Elizabeth here?"

"Yes Jack, she is upstairs with the doctor," she said, "have some coffee with me," trying to distract him.

"Huh? Sure, okay," Jack put his hat on the chair, held his belt and paced.

"Jack? Coffee? Sit down," Abigail pointed to the chair.

"Oh, okay," Jack sat and began tapping his fingers on the table, until he saw Abigail's face, "Oh, sorry. How long have they been up there?"

"Not very long, so just drink and have some patience," she said.

"Maybe I should go up there…just to make sure she's all right," Jack frowned as he got up and headed to the stairs. Just then they heard the door open and the Doctor's voice. Jack ran up the stairs in time to see the Doctor's hand on the doorknob, "I'm sorry Mrs. Thornton…."

Jack froze, as the doctor nodded and headed down the stairs. Jack could hear Elizabeth crying and stepped into the room. Seeing her sitting on the bed, sobbing into a towel, he rushed to kneel in front of her, "What happened? What did he say?" He touched her arms, then his head, "Are you all right?"

Elizabeth didn't look at him, but continued sobbing into the towel.

"Elizabeth, please tell me, what did he say?" Jack touched her face but she pushed his hand away and tried to speak, but only shook her head. Jack took a deep breath and went to touch her hand but she raised her hand and slammed it back down on the bed. That is when Jack saw the bottle of pills she was clenching. He pushed back and looked from her to the bottle back to her again. "What's that? Pills? What are they for?"

"It's…it's….," she tried to speak but put the towel back at her mouth and sobbed.

Jack gasped, "Are you sick? Oh…no…" he put hands on the bed on either side of her, shaking his head just above her lap, "No, that can't be, this can't happen." He looked up at her tear stained face, "What did the doctor say?" Jack lowered his head, thought about her being sick, "I'll take you to the city…we'll find the best doctor…" he caught his breath, thinking the worst, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach. Listening to her sobs he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly he stood and went to the window, "Did the doctor leave? I need to talk to him. What did he tell you to do? Elizabeth…" He turned to face her and slowly stepped toward her, "I can't…no…no, I won't let anything happen to you," he knelt in front of her again, "You're my everything and I promise I'll do whatever needs to be done to make you well. I promise." He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth, fighting his own tears as she continued crying and gasping.

Elizabeth attempted to speak, but Jack raised his hand, "It's okay if you can't talk about it now, we can go home and decide what we need to do…" He took a deep breath as he began to stand.

Elizabeth pulled on his chest strap as he tried to stand and he flopped against her like a rag doll, shock and concern on his face.

"Jack!" She inhaled, "Jack! You're going to be a father…I'm pregnant!"

Jack's mouth opened as he leaned on her lap and looked up into her face. He squinted, "What?"

She brushed his face with the towel, "Yes, I'm pregnant."

Jack sighed, unable to speak, his eyes roaming her face, "What? You're pregnant…?"

She could only nod as she wiped her tears, "Yes. Are you happy?"

Jack was shocked and sighed and then burst into a smile, "Am I happy?" He licked his lips, looking at her and then he touched her face and tenderly kissed her lips, "Of course I'm happy…I love you so much," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, I'm sorry I worried you," she sniffled.

He looked at her hand, "The pills…what are the pills for?"

She rolled her eyes, "He said they may help with the nausea," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Is that …wait, he said he was sorry when he left," Jack shook his head, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was upset that he said I had to live with the nausea and the dizziness…" she looked at him and looked away.

"What else?" he was concerned.

She shook her head, "Nothing…that's enough isn't it?"

He pushed back slightly, "Yes, yes it is. I'm so glad you're okay and we're going to have a baby…a baby." He wrapped his arms around her and she started to cry again. "It's going to be okay, please don't cry. I'm so glad you're okay…and a baby…we're going to have a baby!" He gently wiped a tear from her cheek, "Let's go home."

Downstairs, Abigail stopped what she was doing, "Well?"

Elizabeth took Jack's hand, "We're going to have a baby!"

Abigail threw her hands up and rushed to her friend, hugging her, "Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thank you…" Elizabeth looked at her friend, "I'm going to need you Abigail," she shook her hand.

"Oh, of course I'll help in any way I can. Jack, are you okay?"

Jack smiled, "Yes, I'm relieved and happy. Thank you for your help."

"This is going to be wonderful, don't you worry," Abigail hugged Elizabeth again.

"Okay, we're going home now, see you tomorrow," Jack put his arm around his wife. Abigail shook her head at the look on Jack's face, just knowing he was going to be a nervous expectant dad.

"You two go home," she reached for a basket she had prepared, "Here's some dinner if you feel like eating…"

They walked home hand in hand, a million thoughts swirling in their minds. They glanced at each other and smiled. When they got to the house, Jack picked her up and carried her to the porch.

"What are you doing?" she asked holding on to him and the picnic basket.

"I'm going to carry my wife and baby into our house…for the first time," he kissed her cheek.

"Oh Jack…" she brushed her hand across his cheek, "not like a bull this time?"

"No, not like a bull this time," he laughed and kissed her cheek again.

That evening he built a fire and they sat on the sofa, they were quiet as they contemplated the day's news. Jack laid out across the sofa and put his head on her lap, "I better get that barn built."

"Going to put our baby in a barn are you?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

He laughed, "No…I just want to get it done. Then I'll map out where the garden will be."

"Garden? It's late in the season for that, the leaves are changing."

"Oh I know, for the spring," he tickled her tummy, "I've already planted my garden."

"Okay farmer Jack," she tickled his ear.

He swatted her fingers away, "Well, I planted the seeds didn't I?"

She sighed, "Yes, you did. I'm a little sorry it happened so quickly."

"Don't be sorry, why would you say that?"

"We've only been married a short while…"

"But we knew what we were doing," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Jack Thornton!"

He sat up and faced her, "Elizabeth, you see…it's about the farmer and the garden."

She shook her head, not understanding, "What? The farmer and the garden?"

"Yes," Jack thought for a moment, "You see the farmer comes upon a beautiful garden, and that garden only becomes even more beautiful when the farmer plants the seed with love, tenderness and passion. The garden remains the same for a time, taking in the sunshine and the rain and all the love that surrounds it and slowly begins to change. It's so clear for the farmer, this is his future, his priority and the farmer takes good care of the garden. Protects the garden. Doesn't let anyone or anything hurt the garden…ever. Slowly the garden begins to bloom from the love it receives and from those who tend to it and care for it. It absorbs all the richness that surrounds it and it flourishes and grows. The farmer and the garden both benefit, because the flower is so wonderful and beautiful and brings joy to their lives."

Elizabeth bit her lip and wiped away a tear.

Jack touched her face, rubbing his thumb across her cheek, "I love you Elizabeth and I couldn't be happier that we're going to have a baby. I promise I will do all I can for you and our baby." He took her hands in his, "You're the center of my world and I'm thankful everyday that you love me."

Elizabeth blinked, "Oh Jack…," she leaned toward him and they shared a passionate kiss. "That's a beautiful story of the garden…and the farmer. I love that farmer, so much," she fought her tears, "I'm so grateful that you love me. You bring all the sunshine to the garden and I love you more than anything," she hugged him.

Elizabeth then took Jack's hand and placed it on her tummy, "I can't believe it, we're going to have a baby!"

 _to be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9 - Our Ball of String

**Our Ball of String**

Elizabeth woke to find Jack sitting on the bed, facing her. "Good morning…" she yawned and stretched, "is everything okay?"

Jack nodded.

"Why are you sitting there like that?"

"Just looking at you," he shrugged.

Elizabeth sat up, "Jack, don't you dare think that through this pregnancy you're going to be staring at me and following me around…"

"Can't I just look at you?"

She sighed, "Hmm, okay, but right now I'm going to the bathroom and then I'll meet you in the kitchen where you can stare at me all you want."

Jack smiled, shook his head and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, she came up behind him wrapping her arms around him, "Hmm, what's my favorite chef preparing?"

Jack smiled, "A nice, nutritious breakfast," he turned and hugged her, "because I love you."

"I love you too," she touched his face before glancing at the pan on the stove, "and I'm hungry!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," he prepared their plates, "after breakfast maybe you can help me outside."

"Okay, I'd be happy too," she smiled.

"You don't even know what I need help with," he smiled, pleased to see her eating.

She looked at him, "Well, I just love spending time with you, so whatever it is, I'm sure its fine."

"Think you can help me with our barn?" he looked up at her through his eyelashes, concerned she might change her mind.

"Oh, I see," she continued eating, "well, I'm willing to help."

Jack brought his dish to the sink, "Okay then…good."

She again walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, "I can carry your tool belt…" she kissed his shoulder.

"Ahh, you'll get my tool belt all worked up," he chuckled.

She ran one hand up his chest as her other hand traveled lower, "Hmm, Oh I wouldn't do a thing like that to you..."

Jack jumped, "Oh yeah, you would definitely do that."

Elizabeth continued her intimate caress, "We can work on the barn later, I think your tool belt is calling me…" She playfully bit his shoulder.

"Oh my…." Jack put his head back as she unbuttoned his trousers, "Elizabeth…" he spun around and took her by the shoulders, "we have work to do…"

"Okay," she walked her fingers up his chest, "I'll get my barn building clothes on," she turned and left the kitchen.

Jack took several deep breaths at the sight of her walking away, knowing she was purposely walking slowly, swaying her hips, in her thin cotton nightgown. He sighed as he fastened his trousers, "Settle down buddy…later," he mumbled.

The sun was warm and the breeze was cool as Jack hammered a stake into the ground.

"Okay Jack! I'm ready to help," Elizabeth approached him.

Jack looked up at her and slammed the hammer onto his thumb, "Ouch…." He stood, shaking his hand, "Where are you going dressed like that?" He looked over her tight trousers and work shirt.

She put her hands on her hips, "I'm going to help you, these are my work clothes," she swayed.

"Well, if I'd known you had those work clothes, I would have had you help me build stuff before," he walked around her, "these pants sure fit you good, hmmm."

She spun around, "Jack Thornton! What are you looking at?"

His eyes continued to travel over her before he put his arms around her, "Hmm, can I help it if I have a beautiful wife?" He kissed her before holding up his thumb, "… you made me hurt my thumb," he frowned.

She took his hand in both her hands and kissed his injured thumb, lingering her lips there as she looked into his eyes.

He hissed through his teeth before pulling his hand away, "Okay, that's enough….all healed."

Elizabeth laughed, "What can I do here to help?"

He handed her a ball of string, "Hold this while I wrap the string around your pants….I mean the posts."

She laughed, "Okay," and walked away. Jack couldn't resist glancing at her several times, admiring the way she wore those trousers.

Elizabeth watched as Jack wound the string around each post, carefully allowing the ball of string to unwind as he walked, smiling whenever he glanced her way. When he approached the last post, she ran up behind him and proceeded to run around him, tangling him in the string.

He laughed, "Okay…" he reached for her, "first you get my insides all knotted up and now this, what am I going to do with you?"

She moved closer and whispered in his ear, "We could go inside with our ball of string," she tugged on the ball of string and he stepped forward.

"Now Elizabeth, we have a lot of work to do," he tilted his head.

"Oh, okay," she touched his neck, "but let's finish quickly." She unwrapped him, "I'll go get us something to drink."

"Okay," he watched her walk across the yard, "you should wear those pants more often!"

She purposely swayed her hips hearing his comment and laughed when he whistled.

After a busy day working outside, Jack proclaimed the job finished for the day. "We got a lot done, thank you for helping," he removed his work gloves and approached Elizabeth.

"Are we finally done?" She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, "I'm tired."

"We can get cleaned up and go to town for dinner," he said.

She smiled, "Sounds good to me but can't we just go like this?"

"Ahh, no, I don't want everyone seeing how good my wife looks wearing pants, you may get offered a new job," he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer.

"Well, I'll have to go and take these pants off," she whispered, holding his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," he began rubbing her hips.

"I'm glad you like them, I guess I'll have to wear them again," she said.

His hands moved, "Oh definitely."

She raised her leg and rubbed her knee against his leg, "Let me know when."

"Hmmm," he kissed her as he pulled her hips against his.

"Jack…"

He picked her up over his shoulder and headed for the house.

She laughed as he hurried and when he kicked the door open they both yelled, "Bull!"

They didn't get out of the hallway before Jack was tugging her shirt from her pants and pulled it over her head revealing her thin cotton chemise, damp and clinging to her skin from the heat of the sun all day. He ran his hands over her while she tugged at his shirt. Jack quickly undid her trousers, sliding his hands inside along her hips. "You're so beautiful…." he mumbled as he crouched down and pushed them down her legs. "What are these?" he didn't recognize her silky white undergarment.

Elizabeth was pressing herself against the wall, trying to control her breathing, "I bought them…from the seamstress…summer garment…so she said," she gasped.

Jack helped her step out of the pants and she ran to the bedroom. He followed, tossing his own clothes along the way, watching her remove her chemise and climb onto the bed. Jack leapt onto the bed, causing her to scream as he crawled on top of her and they began kissing. He rolled her over him and put her near the edge of the bed with her head hanging off the edge of the bed. He pushed her hair to hang down the side of the bed as he kissed her neck and she clasped his back. Jack could barely control his lips as they pressed against her skin, his hands as they explored and touched her body. His desire for her took over, his love for her always leading the way.

Elizabeth rolled her head enjoying Jack's touches and kisses. She shivered as his fingertips grazed her thighs before his strong grip moved her leg against his body. His breath was warm and rapid against her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair before she dug her fingers into his shoulders. Jack moaned into her ear, repeating her name. She grabbed hold of the blanket afraid she was going to slide off the bed as their love took over and escalated.

Jack felt her movements, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…." She squealed grabbing his shoulders again as Jack continued to move over her, kissing her. He dragged his lips down her throat, overwhelmed at the power she held over him, a power that he felt he had little control over…it wasn't just the physical pleasure but a feeling that made his heart pump faster, his pride swell and his need to please her consume him. "Elizabeth," he gently pulled her from the edge of the edge of the bed, "are you sure you're okay?"

Elizabeth lifted her head and smiled, "That was…well, yes, I'm fine…" she exhaled, "something about being upside down, oh my." She pressed her hand to her chest, took one look at him and grabbed his face, inhaling deeply as she kissed him, "I love you Jack." Her eyes grazed over him, his hair sticking up from her own fingers tugging and playing with it and his lips swollen and red…she felt a guilty pride that she did that to him, proud that she could please him.

Jack nodded, still breathing rapidly, "You know I love you too," he looked away for a moment, "and you know, since you've been pregnant, you've become more…more…"

She raised her eyebrows, "More…?"

"Romantic… and amorous," he nodded and grabbed his chest and fell back, causing her to laugh. He put his hands up as she climbed on him, "No, what are you doing? Elizabeth…"

"Just relax," she leaned down and kissed him, "I just wanted to tell you that I've heard pregnant women can be a lot more…romantic…and passionate."

He rubbed his fingertips over her, "Lucky me."

"Well, you keep touching me like that and you'll be one tired man…" she pressed his hand against her and sighed. She took his other hand and placed it on her body, "Jack…"

He shook his head, "Elizabeth…"

"Jack, shhh, is my body changing?"

He smiled looking at her tummy lowering his hand to gently touch her, "No, not yet."

She raised his hand, "I meant here," she returned his hand to her breast, "they feel…tender…"

Jack removed his hands, "Well…I…they…tender? How do you mean?" He looked away, uncomfortable discussing her body.

"The doctor did say they would be tender and swell…swell up a bit," she whispered as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Jack wasn't sure what to say as he moved next to her, "Are you…sore?"

"Well, a little, I can barely button the chemise and the corset, well, that is getting painful," she stood to head to the bathroom. "Maybe I won't look right…I won't look normal."

Jack frowned and grabbed her hand, shaking his head, laughing softly at her concern, "Elizabeth, when I look at you, I see a beautiful woman, the woman I love more than anything else in this world. Soon we'll be seeing a little tummy and that will be another beautiful part of you. That's perfectly normal and you shouldn't feel strange. I think you're going to feel wonderful…and while I don't know what you would consider normal, I know you'll be beautiful," he brought her hand to his lips, "and if you feel sore and if I ever do anything….or I hurt you, well, you be sure to tell me."

She moved closer to him and put her hands on his face, "Thank you Jack. You always know what to say. I feel fine…for now," she kissed him again, "At least I think I am… I don't even know," she tried to smile.

He caressed her cheek, "How about a nice bubble bath before we have dinner?" He wiped a tear from her cheek.

She nodded and Jack went to get her robe, "Here you go." He headed to the kitchen and laughed when he got to the hallway.

She looked, "What's so funny?"

He curled his finger, "Come here," he pointed to their clothes strewn all over the hallway. He looked at her and she laughed, "Grrrr," he growled into her ear. As she went to pick up the clothes, he pulled her back, "No, no, you go run the bath water, I'll take care of this."

She patted his bottom, "Well you can't control yourself, don't blame me."

He held up her trousers, "Oh wait a minute, you wore these and drove me wild!"

"You better hide them or I'll wear them again," she playfully kicked her leg out from her robe before heading to the bathroom.

Jack prepared a plate of food and headed to the bathroom. Elizabeth was in the bubbles, "Hmm, food?"

"Yup, cheese and some grapes and a few crackers," he pulled a little table closer to the tub before climbing in to join his wife. He smiled as she was clearly more interested in the food than him. He leaned back and relaxed as she munched on the food. When she finished she leaned back on him, took his hand and placed it on her belly making him smile.

Jack was overcome with emotion for a moment, thinking of the changes ahead for her, knowing how she worried about how she would deliver a baby. He thought of his own responsibility as a father, he was barely comfortable being a husband, unsure if he was even doing everything he should be doing. Their lives were going to change so much. Then there was telling their families, he knew they had to share their happy news, but he wasn't going to mention it, not yet. He wanted to enjoy this time, enjoy his wife before telling more people.

She turned and looked at him, "Jack?"

"Hmm?" he kissed her forehead, "You okay?"

"Oh yes, I feel wonderful," she looked away, "we have to tell my family at some point."

"Yeah, I know…we will…eventually," he kissed her forehead again, amused that they often had the same thoughts. "For now, why don't you tell me again how much more passionate you are…"

She giggled, turned and crawled onto his lap and pushed him lower into the water and covered his lips with her own.

The next morning, Jack entered the kitchen to find Elizabeth at the stove, he heard her whimpered cries. "What is it? What's wrong?" He touched her back and turned her to face him.

"I…I don't know…how am I….how will I have a baby," she mumbled. "Is this the right time?"

"Sure it is, it's going to be fine," he wrapped his arms around her and was surprised when she pushed him away.

"Not for me," she ran to the bathroom.

Jack was stunned, not sure what brought this on, he went to the bathroom door, "Elizabeth, maybe you're just tired," he winced as he heard her gagging, "or sick…" he mumbled.

She opened the door, "I'm fine, would you like some breakfast?" She walked by him to the kitchen.

Jack's mouth hung open, "What just happened?" he asked himself.

"Come have some breakfast," she announced from the kitchen.

Jack walked to his chair, "Okay…are you okay now?"

She licked her finger, "I'm fine, how are you?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, "Uh, good…I'm good."

Jack walked her to school, glancing at her several times, glad to see she was smiling. He assumed being moody was part of her being pregnant because it wasn't like her to switch moods so quickly. He would have to be careful and watch what he said, which he knew wouldn't be easy. When they arrived at the schoolhouse, he handed the basket to her, "Have a good day, make sure you eat and sit down if you're tired and…"

She put her finger to his lips, "Jack, I'll be just fine. Now go to work and don't worry about me."

He leaned and kissed her cheek, "I always worry about you, that's my job."

"Thank you Jack," she playfully squeezed his hand before heading up the stairs.

The day flew by and Elizabeth was relieved to be heading home. It was a good day, she felt wonderful, no dizziness or any ill effects, but she did feel tired. She rubbed her belly, "Make every day like this my little one." She stepped to the side of the road as a wagon approached.

"Excuse me Ma'm," the man nodded, "Are you by any chance Mrs. Thornton?"

She looked at the load of lumber he was hauling, "Yes, I am."

"I'm headed to your homestead with this lumber, I'd be glad to give you a ride in exchange for leading me to right place," he offered his hand.

Elizabeth hesitated.

"Oh, of course," seeing her concern, the man produced a paper stating the lumber was purchased by Jack and was to be delivered to their home.

"Well, okay," she accepted his assistance into the wagon, "I'm Elizabeth Thornton and you're…"

"Nice to meet you Ma'm, I'm Ross Sethridge," he clicked the reins and they continued toward the Thornton home.

Once at the homestead, Mr. Sethridge jumped from the wagon and offered his assistance to Elizabeth.

She hesitantly accepted, "Thank you… and thank you for the ride."

He then asked about where to unload the lumber.

Elizabeth looked around, "Well, over there where it's marked off should be fine, that's where the barn will be."

"Thank you Mrs. Thornton, I'll start then," he nodded politely and went about the task.

Elizabeth watched for a moment and glanced down the road, hoping Jack would appear. She had no reason to be nervous, but she wanted to be cautious, remembering what Jack told her about being outside of town where no one was around. She walked to the house, went inside and locked the door.

Jack was soon home and Elizabeth watched out the window as the two men talked. They shook hands and Jack came to the house. Elizabeth moved away from the window, but hurried to the door when she heard Jack unable to enter. "Hi, why's the door locked?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Just being cautious," she touched his arm. "Do you know that man?"

"No, but he asked me about work around here, so I asked if he wanted to help me build the barn."

"You did?"

"Sure," he noticed her strain to look out the window, "I can't have you help me, the work is too heavy for you."

She put her hand on her tummy, "I know, but he's a stranger."

"Don't worry, he'll only be here when I'm home," he covered her hand with his own, "you have a good day?"

She smiled, "Yes, feeling good."

He kissed her cheek, "That's what I like to hear," he headed to the bathroom as Elizabeth went to the window again and watched the stranger.

 _To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10 - Stormy Night

**Stormy Night**

After unloading the lumber and discussing plans for the barn, Jack and Ross agreed on terms to complete the project, shook hands and Ross got in the wagon and left. Jack remained outside envisioning the finished project when Elizabeth walked toward him.

"Everything all set with your hired hand?" she asked as she took his arm.

"Yes, I believe so. Ross seems like a good fellow and has quite a lot of building experience," Jack rubbed her hand.

"Good. I'm glad you're going to have help. Are you hungry?"

"Yes…" he looked questionably past her toward the house.

"So am I… let's go to Abigail's," she swayed.

He smiled, unable to resist her swaying, "Oh okay…" He took her hand, "I knew I didn't smell anything burning…" he said under his breath.

"I heard that Thornton," she replied.

At the café, Abigail came to their table, "It's so nice to see you both. How are you feeling Elizabeth?"

"Never better," she smiled.

"That's wonderful. Just sit and relax and I'll be right back with your dinner," she looked to the door, "Good evening Bill."

"Hi folks, how is everyone?" Bill walked over to Jack.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, unsure if he should share their news with Bill.

Elizabeth nodded slightly. Jack stood, "Well Bill, congratulate me," he extended his hand, "I'm going to be a father."

"That's great news Jack, congratulations," he shook Jacks hand and slapped his shoulder before looking at Elizabeth, "and the happy mother to be, wonderful news."

"Yes, thank you Bill, we're so happy," she gave Jack a look. "Sit down Bill, join us," she tapped the table.

Abigail returned with dinner and Jack asked her to join them as well. They all chatted about the happy news, until Elizabeth brought her hand to her mouth and stood, "Excuse me…" she ran out the kitchen door.

Jack watched, unsure what to do, "She's been…she gets a little sick…a lot."

"Of course, unfortunately that's perfectly normal in this early stage," Abigail handed Jack a napkin, "Why don't you bring her this."

Jack took the napkin and hurried out to his wife who he found leaning over the railing, gagging. "Ahh, Elizabeth, can I get you anything?" He backed away when she took a swing at him, his eyes wide with concern.

"No…no, I'm okay," she pulled the napkin from his hand, noting his expression, "Oh I'm sorry Jack. It isn't the company…or the food."

"I know…I wish I could do something for you," he approached her and rubbed her back, "should we go home?"

"No, it will pass," she placed the napkin at her mouth, "eventually…"

Inside, Abigail was getting concerned, "I better check and make sure she's okay." She went to the door and slowly opened it, not wanting to appear meddlesome. What she witnessed made her laugh and she quickly raised her hand to her mouth and motioned for Bill to join her, "come see this!"

Bill stuck his head over Abigail's as they both peered out the door to see Elizabeth and Jack both leaning over the railing, gagging. Elizabeth's head would hang down and bob back up, then Jack's….each making the gut wrenching sound as they stood side by side, leaning over the railing, sharing the effects of morning sickness.

Abigail shut the door, "Oh my…poor Jack. Some men feel and experience the same symptoms as their wives!"

Bill shook his head, "No, really?" They both chuckled. "I'll have to keep an eye on him, make sure his belly doesn't start growing!"

Abigail laughed, "Poor Jack, I never would have suspected him to feel that way. I better make some chamomile tea for both of them."

"I suppose it's a sign of being close with someone…when you totally understand how the other feels," he looked lovingly at Abigail.

"Yes…I believe it is," she smiled.

Several minutes later the door opened and Jack held Elizabeth as they walked to the table, "She's better now."

Bill couldn't resist, "And how about you Jack, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…" he couldn't look at Bill.

Abigail poured the tea, "This will make us all feel better…," she nodded at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth fanned herself with her hand, "When does this stop?"

"Soon…soon," Abigail gave her friend's hand a reassuring tap.

"Not soon enough," Jack cleared his throat and sipped the tea.

Bill laughed, "So Jack, any strange cravings?"

Jack almost spit out his tea, "What?"

The ladies looked sympathetically at Jack. Jack put the tea cup down, "No…not yet."

Later as they walked home, Jack stroked her back, "I hope you feel a little better."

"I'm fine, the nausea passes, thank heavens," she touched his side and looked to the sky, "feels and looks like rain."

"Yes, I better make sure that lumber is covered."

As they arrived at the house, Jack looked toward the stack of planks, "Looks like Ross covered it up."

"Did you and he talk a lot today? What do you know about him?"

"Not much, the talking we did was mostly about building. All I know about him is that he used to work in Calgary and the business closed down. He took a job at the lumber mill in Cooperton for the time being."

"Oh, I see," she looked at him, "as long as you trust him and are pleased with is work, that's what counts."

"Right, but for now, let's get you home and into bed, you must be tired," he put his arm around her shoulder and tugged her close.

"I'm not tired…" she looked up at him.

"Oh really," his eyebrow shot up.

Jack checked the lumber making sure the tarps were secure before going to the house, grabbing his notebook and sitting out on the porch. The wind was picking up and dark clouds were overhead, but he loved sitting outside observing the stormy sky. He worked on his budget for the barn as the rain drops began to fall and was soon drawn by the smell of the rain and the cooler air. He put the notebook down and walked out into the rain. The wet droplets felt good on this warm evening and Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the increasing intensity of the rainfall.

Inside, Elizabeth freshened up, and slipped on her white silk robe before heading to the porch to join Jack. The wind picked up and she pulled her robe tight against her body as the fabric flapped in the breeze, surprised to see Jack standing feet away in the rain, head back, face to the heavens, eyes closed seeming to enjoy the drenching rain. She stared at him for a moment, realizing he still held secrets…like apparently enjoying a rain shower.

Jack inhaled and turned to see Elizabeth, his beautiful Elizabeth, watching him. He smiled and pulled his wet shirt over his head and shook his head free of the raindrops. He said nothing but extended his hand for her to join him.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply at the sight of him, his strong shoulders and muscle rippled chest drenched in rain and glistening as he took deep breaths. His strong muscular arm out stretched to her, silently pulling her to join him. She stepped off the porch and slowly walked through the raindrops to him. She bit her lip as she ran her fingertips up his arms to his shoulders. When her eyes met his, she saw the love he felt for her.

Jack was pleased Elizabeth didn't hesitate to be by his side in the early evening rain. As she walked to him, the rain pelted her robe causing it to cling to her body, outlining the curves he loved so much. He couldn't take his eyes off her and when she ran her fingers across his wet skin, he inhaled feeling the burning desire inside him that she always ignited. He pushed a wet curl from her face and gently cupped her face in his hands. He smiled as he moved his fingers to her shoulders sliding them under the wet fabric of her robe, touching her smooth skin. He felt her shiver. He returned his hands to her face and captured her rain drenched lips with his, softly at first but when she reached for him running her fingers through his hair he had no choice but to deepen the kiss and pull her against him. He rubbed the silky robe, raising it, lowering it, as the rain pelted her skin. He glanced at the porch, "Would you like to rock?"

"Anywhere with you," she pressed her hands against his chest as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the porch where he gently put her down and removed his trousers. He slid his hands under her robe and caressed her skin as their lips met and moved together in a passionate kiss. She ran her hands up and down his back and sides, making him shiver. He laughed softly against her as he moved his kisses to her neck. He was pleased when she pushed him, "Sit down," her eyes fixated on him, her lips full.

He sat on the rocker and she looked at him, admiring his physique and as she began to lower herself on him a loud clap of thunder startled her and she plopped down on him and they both gasped, she in shock, he in slight pain. "Oh Jack," she touched his face, "I'm so sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just wasn't prepared for that move," he held her thighs. She looked over her shoulder as the sky lit up with lightening and Jack put his arms around her, "Stormy night…"

"Glad I have you here to protect me," she whispered as she slid her robe from her shoulders down to her elbows.

Jack swallowed, taking in the vision of her, then another clap of thunder made her shudder and she fell against him. He laughed, and caressed her arms, "It's okay, we can weather the storm." She touched his face, "Yes, Jack, we can… as long as we're together." He kissed her as she seductively moved over him. His moans masked by the loud claps of thunder but his hands continuing to hold her thighs against his as he slowly rocked the chair. As the storm intensified, the wind blew harder causing Elizabeth's robe to billow around them and Jack's hold on her became stronger as they touched and kissed, expressing their love. The warm air and their wet skin was an intoxicating combination neither could resist. Another clap of thunder and Elizabeth threw her head back, Jack hissed at the feel of her damp hair sweeping across his knees and he raked his fingers down her throat as the lightening illuminated her wet skin. Jack dragged his lips across her chest as another boom of thunder caused her to jump and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his body, intensifying their union. Elizabeth cradled his head at her chest, as he kissed her chest and neck and the rain pelted the grass and the chair creaked wildly on the porch. When she finally leaned back again, she sighed and looked at him, surprised to see tears in his eyes, "I love you," he whispered as she touched his face. She licked her lips, "I love you too Jack, so much."

The next morning, Elizabeth was at the stove cooking, her accompanying towel against her face, when Jack came in and kissed her shoulder, "Good morning beautiful."

"I thought I'd let you sleep in a bit," she looked over her shoulder at his smile.

"Ahh, I should be letting you sleep in," he whispered.

"You will be in a few months," she replied touching her tummy.

"Well, you did tire me out last night, so thank you," he kissed her cheek before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

A knock on the door broke their remembrance of their passion in the storm.

"Good morning Ross, would you like some coffee?" Jack asked as the man stood on the porch.

"No thank you, just wanted to know if I could get started," he pointed to the lumber pile.

"Yes, go right ahead, I'll be out shortly," Jack replied. He returned to the kitchen to find Elizabeth sitting down. "See, a single man can make an early start…" he smirked.

She hid her smile behind her coffee cup, "Oh, wishing you were a single man are you?"

"Not on your life," he went and crouched at her side, "I waited my whole life for you and I'm going to love you as often as I can."

She looked down at him, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Cause a lot of gossip…"

He laughed, returning to his breakfast, "Let them talk!" He shoved a fork of eggs into his mouth.

Jack went outside to wait to escort Elizabeth to school. When she emerged, she glanced at the rocking chair before stepping off to accept Jack's waiting hand, "Are you walking me to school this morning?"

Jack smiled as he glanced at the rocker, "Ah, yes I am. I'm going to make my rounds and come back here to work with Ross."

Elizabeth looked over at their builder, "Good morning."

"Morning Ma'm," he politely smiled as he watched them walk away.

"Do you think its okay to leave him here alone?" Elizabeth asked as she gave Jack the basket to carry.

"I think so, he seems like a good man," Jack said, turning as Elizabeth hurried to the side of the road clutching her stomach. When she returned to his side, he rubbed her back, "I'm so sorry you have these bouts…"

She smiled, "Glad you didn't join me this time, but hopefully it means all is right with our baby."

He squeezed her shoulder, "I'm sure it does… _our baby_ , sounds so nice."

Elizabeth put her hand to her belly.

He tried to ease her nerves, "I sure hope she looks like you."

"Me? This baby is going to have your smile Jack," she kissed his cheek, "I'm sure of it."

"Why are you sure?"

"Because that's the smile that has always melted my heart and when I close my eyes I can picture it on our child asking me for a cookie!"

Jack nodded, "So you better learn how to bake those cookies," he teased.

Jack reluctantly released his wife at the school and headed to town. Bill was at the jail, "Good morning Jack. Quite the storm last night wasn't it?"

Jack smiled, "Amazing…" He nodded as he tapped his hand on the desk.

Bill did a double take, "I thought you were taking some time off to work on that barn."

"Can't neglect my duties here," Jack said.

"Don't be silly, I can handle things here. Oh and by the way, your builder checked out fine, he worked in Calgary for a few years at the Calgary Millworks, they praised his skills."

"Good, I thought he would check out just fine," Jack nodded, "thanks for checking into that for me."

At the homestead, Ross sorted the lumber, stopping only to admire Jack and Elizabeth's home. He lifted several beams and laid them along the stringed border Jack had in place. He was pleased to see Jack coming up the road.

"I'm going to take some time away from work so we can get this going," Jack said.

"Four hands work faster," Ross said.

The two men worked all day. As Elizabeth approached the house, she called out, "I hope you two at least stopped to eat."

"No, well, we had an apple earlier," Jack said as he approached her, took the basket and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth took the basket from his hand, "I'll take care of that, you keep working."

"Yes Ma'm," Jack said playfully and returned to work.

Ross was quiet and Jack actually liked the silence. He didn't have a need for small talk and appreciated the fact that they accomplished quite a lot in one day.

Ross looked to the sky, "Think it will be another stormy night?"

Jack smiled, "I hope so…" Seeing Ross's look, he quickly said, "We could use the rain."

Ross nodded and turned his head, "I smell something burning…"

Jack didn't flinch, "That's Elizabeth, she's cooking dinner."

Ross looked at Jack and looked at the house, "I guess it's ready?"

"Hmm, just about," Jack said. "You'll join us."

"No, don't want to be a bother," he replied.

"No bother and Elizabeth wouldn't like it if you didn't stay," Jack said.

"She wouldn't?" Ross swung the hammer.

They headed to the house. On the porch Ross ran his hand over the carved letter "T" on the wooden plaque near the door. "She did a good job on this," he said softly as he inspected it.

Jack looked, "Yes she did, wait …how did you know she made that?"

"It has a charm to it, and a man who loves his woman would hang it so prominently," Ross said as he walked into the house.

Jack looked at Ross and then the plaque and smiled, knowing he was correct.

As the three sat to eat dinner, Elizabeth was nervous presenting her limited culinary skills, "I hope it's to your liking Mr. Sethridge, I'm not the best cook."

"Just looking at it is enough," he replied.

"Well, you'll enjoy the pie more, I got it from the café," she smiled nervously.

"You were raised for other things Mrs. Thornton," he said placing the napkin on his lap.

"Teaching, she went to teacher's college," Jack said proudly as he poured the lemonade.

"I think he figured that out Jack, I am a teacher," she smiled.

"And well respected I'm sure," Ross replied.

"I think so," she looked at Jack, "I hope so."

"Well, maybe there's something better for you in the future," Ross raised his glass of lemonade saluting her.

Elizabeth smiled and smoothed her napkin. "I couldn't think of anything much better than what I have right here," she smiled and looked at Jack. "So, where are you from Mr. Sethridge?"

"Lots of places, but I grew up back east," he said.

"Big city?"

"No, not exactly it was a place called Bruce Peninsula, a small…"

"Oh my goodness! My family and I used to summer there! Beautiful waterfront and surroundings!" Elizabeth was almost bouncing in her chair.

"Really? I spent many summers in those cooling waters," Ross replied.

"Being in Hamilton, my father was glad to get us away from the city," Elizabeth shook her head remembering, "we had wonderful times there."

"Maybe you will again…one day," he said.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth smiled.

Jack looked on.


	11. Chapter 11 - Are You Hungry?

**Are You Hungry?**

Elizabeth crawled into bed and pressed against Jack's back, "Good night…I love you."

"Hmm, good night," he remained on his side facing away from her, "I was just starting to fall asleep."

"I'm sorry, I was just getting a few things ready for tomorrow," she kissed his shoulder, "You worked so hard today, I hope you have a good sleep."

"Do you know his family?"

"Who's family?"

"Ross…I guess he's from the Hamilton area," it was weighing on Jack's mind.

"Oh, I wasn't aware he had a family, and no, I don't know the name," she brushed her cheek against his shoulder.

"Oh," he said.

She sighed, "Jack, are you worried about something?"

"Course not, I'm just tired. Good night…"

Elizabeth rolled onto her back, "Good night."

The next morning Elizabeth dressed for school while Jack made breakfast.

"Good morning Jack," she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning beautiful," he placed a plate before her and kissed her cheek.

"How's my Mountie today? Ready for another day of building?" She asked searching his face.

He smiled, "I am…want to finish that barn as quickly as possible."

Later, after Jack walked Elizabeth to school, checked on things at the jail, he went home to work with Ross, "So, did you know Elizabeth's family…from years ago?"

Ross looked up, removed the nail from between his teeth, "Have no idea."

"Maybe you don't remember," Jack quipped.

"What's her family name?"

"Thatcher."

"Oh, I know of them, but never met them."

Jack nodded and kept working.

After school, Elizabeth went to town before heading home, stopping at the store to see Miss Ardell, "Hello, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"A dress that fits you?" Miss Ardell looked at Elizabeth's strained seams.

She nodded, "Yes, I need a little adjustment," she put her hand on the side seam.

"I have two dresses that will be just what you need," she went to the rack of garments behind her. "Here, take these home and try them. I can move the buttons a few times…for the future."

Elizabeth looked at her and the seamstress winked. "Oh, well, yes, I'll need that, I suppose."

"You'll also need a different corset," she reached into a drawer.

Elizabeth glanced down, "What kind? I can barely tolerate the one I have now."

"Like this, it expands a little," she stretched it, "and gives you support," she touched her own chest and looked at Elizabeth's visible cleavage.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the woman's action, "Oh!"

"You're going to need that," the seamstress said, "for a little while anyway."

"I'll try that too, can you wrap them for me please?"

"I have a nice cloth bag," she put the items in the bag and handed it to Elizabeth.

"What do I owe you?"

"Let me know if everything fits then you can pay me."

"Okay, well thank you," she said.

"Oh is that man still at your place?"

Elizabeth turned, "My husband…" knowing the seamstress admired Jack, "Yes of course he is."

The seamstress smiled, "No, not the Mountie, the other one, the man with all the lumber?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh…yes he's helping my husband build a barn. Why?"

"I saw him in town, wondered who he was. Handsome don't you think?"

"I suppose," Elizabeth wondered.

"Maybe if he comes in here I'll just have to talk him into a new shirt," she tapped her chin.

"So you can get some measurements?" Elizabeth was on to her.

The seamstress nodded and the two women giggled. "Let me know if you accomplish that," Elizabeth said and she left the store for home.

As Elizabeth approached the house she saw Ross but not Jack. "Good afternoon," she smiled, "Is Jack inside?"

"No Ma'm, he was concerned that you weren't home and headed off to the school to check on you," Ross replied.

"Oh dear. I had an errand to run," she looked over the barn walls, "got quite a bit erected…"

Ross laughed softly, "Ahh, yeah."

Elizabeth closed her eyes realizing what she said, "Excuse me," she hurried to the house. She looked out the window to see him smiling. She then emptied the contents of the bag, wanting to try on one of the dresses. She quickly removed her dress and unbuttoned a new dress.

Ross went to the porch, "Ma'm, I'd like to get a drink if that's okay?"

Elizabeth heard him, "In a minute."

Ross opened the door. Elizabeth, thinking Jack was home, went to the hallway, holding the new dress up in front of her, "Oh!' She pressed the dress against her seeing Ross. Jack then walked in behind Ross, "Elizabeth…" he looked at Ross, hand still on the doorknob, "what's going on?"

Elizabeth gasped and hurried back into the bedroom.

Ross explained, "I was just going to get something to drink…pardon me." He turned and went back outside.

Jack thought for a moment and went to the bedroom where Elizabeth now was trying to button the new dress. "What are you doing? What's that?"

"I went to town and got a dress…that hopefully fits me," she looked up, clearly frustrated.

"Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I was putting it on…I thought you were coming in," she licked her lips, "I'm so embarrassed Jack."

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack!" She smoothed her hands over the dress, "Don't you like it?" She stretched her neck and held her head high.

Jack laughed, "Yes…nice dress," he walked to her, "your others were a little tight around the waist."

She huffed, her hands on her hips, "I seem to recall you saying that to me before!"

Jack couldn't help but grin, "Well, I notice these things…especially on you," he kissed her cheek to smother his laugh and touched her dress, "now I can tell you that your dresses are getting tight in other areas as well. And this dress, if you buttoned it properly, would be even nicer." He redid the buttons and tapped her side, "There…very pretty, just like you."

"Jack," she grabbed his shoulder, "Do you think he noticed I wasn't wearing the dress? Maybe he didn't even notice!" She shook her head in denial.

Jack pulled her close, "Ah, yeah. He's a man and you're a woman, he noticed. I believe he's also a gentleman and was probably more embarrassed than you were."

"I don't know about that, I'm pretty embarrassed," she said as she looked down.

He lifted her chin, "Kiss me," he looked at her lovingly and they shared a tender kiss, "and don't walk around the house half dressed unless I'm here with you."

Elizabeth stepped back, her shoulders rose and she brought her hand to her mouth, "Excuse me," and ran to the bathroom.

"Kissing me makes you sick?" Jack quipped.

"Of course not," she yelled.

Jack frowned and felt his own stomach turn, "I'm going outside," he turned, "before I join you."

Ross walked to Jack, "I apologize for that, I did knock and ask if I could get a drink."

Jack put his hand up, "Its fine, just next time, wait until someone comes to the door."

Ross nodded. He turned and went back to work. Jack watched him for a moment. Ross was tall, had dark hair long enough to brush against his collar. Jack was certain the ladies would say he was handsome. The suspenders crisscrossing his back covered a body that obviously had seen some hard working days. Jack assumed they were about the same age and thought as time went on he would find out more about his quiet carpenter.

Inside, Elizabeth laid down across the bed, tired from the day and her latest bout in the bathroom, hoping the stomach aches would fade away.

Jack entered the house, not finding Elizabeth in the kitchen or any food cooking, he went to the bedroom. He smiled seeing his wife asleep on the bed. He lifted the dresses from the bed to move them to her closet, another garment fell to the floor and picked it up. It was some type of corset. He ran his finger over the little pink rosette, smiled and put all the items into her closet. He inhaled, taking in her perfume that sweetened the closet air, before returning to the bed and carefully crawling next to his sleeping beauty. He was tempted to kiss her, run his hand across her belly, but he knew she was tired and decided to let her nap. Jack headed back outside to work with Ross.

"Are you hungry? Stay for supper?" Jack asked as they hoisted a bean into place.

"No, thank you, not tonight," Ross didn't want to intrude.

Jack looked toward the house, "I know she isn't the best cook, but she tries."

"Better with practice, I'm sure," Ross nodded, "and I've had worse."

Elizabeth woke from her nap and hurried to the kitchen to find Jack at the stove. "I'm sorry…" she yawned.

Jack turned, "No need to be sorry, I made us dinner," he proudly held up two plates.

Elizabeth sat and after a few minutes began to get emotional.

"What is it? It can't taste that bad," Jack said.

"I don't want to get big like Carla!" she let out a whimper as she pushed her food around the plate.

Jack sighed, "Elizabeth, even I know enough that after a woman has a baby she gets her figure back and I'm sure you will too. You need to eat."

Elizabeth nodded and took a fork of food. A clap of thunder made her jump.

Jack went to the window, "Another storm, I'm going to cover the lumber, I'll be right back."

Elizabeth went to the icebox and retrieved a raw carrot and munched on it as she looked out the window at Jack. The wind blew the door open and she ran out onto the porch as the rain began.

Jack ran to the porch, "Why are you out here?"

She smiled, "Just watching you."

"Oh," he touched her arm, "Were you thinking of rocking?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She glanced at the rocking chair, "Maybe you should bring the chair inside, don't want it to get wet."

Jack frowned, "Okay, I'll do that." Jack carried the chair into the house, silently hoping to use it this evening.

Elizabeth followed him and they returned to the kitchen and finished their meal. Later, Elizabeth sat in the parlor while Jack lit a fire. He sat on the rocker and looked at her. She smiled sweetly and patted the cushion next to her. Jack moved to her side and she snuggled against him. "Is something bothering you?" He asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

"No," she said.

Jack looked at the rocker, "Did you want to rock?"

She sat up and faced him, "Not tonight, I think I'll go to bed." She got up and left him sitting there. Her moods were unpredictable. Jack knew it wasn't a good idea to ask more questions, so he followed and was content to hold her through the night.

The next morning, Jack was outdoors removing the wet tarps from the lumber. He went back to the house to find Elizabeth sitting in bed. "Are you okay?" Her behavior was beginning to trouble him.

She swung her leg out from under the sheet, "Come here Jack."

Jack walked to her, "What is it? Are you sick?"

"Lie here with me," she moved the sheet to reveal her body barely covered with a negligee, one strap down near her elbow.

Jack swallowed, "You ….want…" he could barely look away.

She pulled his hand and he sat on the bed, "Elizabeth…"

She unbuttoned his shirt, pulling him toward her, "Hurry Jack."

He kissed her and they fell back. She tugged at his clothes, and he helped. He was surprised by her advances, but the way she was touching him only fueled his desire. This certainly wasn't their normal morning routine, but Jack welcomed it, he rather enjoyed her eagerness and forwardness. In a matter of minutes they were breathless, he wiped the hair from her face, looking into her eyes. She stayed wrapped tightly around him until he smiled and hissed through his teeth, "I don't really understand pregnancy, but I like it." She giggled, "See what happens when I lay here thinking about you." Jack nodded, looked away, "I had that happen hundreds of times." He kissed her nose and sat up. She adjusted the negligee which was bunched around her midsection and climbed off the opposite side of the bed and went to the bathroom, crying softly. He wasn't sure what to think. Why was she so emotional? When she came out of the bathroom, she stopped in front of him. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too," he touched her cheek, "Are you okay? I'm worried about you."

"I had a dream that you didn't want me…" her eyes were wide, "I was pregnant and big!"

Jack shook his head, "You don't have to ever think that," he stood and held her, "I can promise you this, I'll always want you," he whispered in her ear. "Always…" he kissed her ear.

She went to her closet, "Is it wrong that I think about you all the time?" She dropped the negligee on the floor and touched her belly.

"No, it's not wrong," he went to the doorway, "I think about you all day too," he tapped the door frame and headed to bathroom to prepare for the day.

After school, Elizabeth headed to town to settle up with Miss Ardell. She stepped aside for a wagon to pass, surprised to see Ross driving, "Mrs. Thornton, would you like a ride?"

She smiled and accepted. "Seems you're always driving me around," she smiled.

"Couldn't have a lovelier passenger," he smiled.

They rode into town and he assisted her off the wagon. Nearby, the ladies reading group had exited the café. "Look!" One held up her hand pointing to Elizabeth and Ross. "Who is that?"

One lady stared, "Not the Mountie…who is that man?"

"I bet I know!" another exclaimed. "Must be Marco!"

Several women gasped, "Could be, he's tall, dark and handsome…and with the right person, the Mountie's wife!"

"Let's watch and see if he walks funny!"

They all laughed, but one looked back again, "Do you think it really could be Marco?"

Ross accompanied Elizabeth into the mercantile. "There's someone I'd like you to meet," Elizabeth said as she walked in past the door Ross politely held open for her.

Miss Ardell was busy with a customer so Elizabeth and Ross looked at merchandise. Ross picked up an item examining it. Elizabeth walked over, "I know that is a wood carver, I've used one before," she said proudly.

"Yes, I admired your wood carving, very well done," he smiled.

"You did?"

"Yes. What else have you done?"

"Nothing, just that one piece."

"That's a shame, you should keep going, make other things, show off another of your many talents," he spun the tool in his hand.

Elizabeth's mouth hung open.

"Mrs. Thornton, how are you today?" Miss Ardell approached.

Elizabeth shook herself from Ross' statement, "Oh, hello. I'm well, I'd like you to meet someone, this is Ross Sethridge, he's new in town, Miss Ardell, a gifted seamstress."

Ross nodded, "This town certainly has its share of beautiful and talented women," he looked at Elizabeth before acknowledging Miss Ardell, "It's a pleasure."

The seamstress was immediately smitten by the handsome man. "Welcome, so nice to meet you." She nervously showed him around the store. Elizabeth watched them, occasionally catching Ross looking at her through the shelves. She smiled when several times he raised his eyebrows at something Miss Ardell said. Elizabeth couldn't hear, but knew the feisty seamstress was rather outspoken, so she could only imagine.

"So, where's the Mountie? I could use a new drawing or two if he has the time."

Elizabeth looked at her, "Oh, I'll tell him, I'm sure he'll be glad to draw for you," she reached into her purse, "Here, I wanted to pay you for the dresses."

"Thank you," Miss Ardell said to Elizabeth but looking at Ross.

"I have to go," Elizabeth nervously pulled the strings of her purse and turned toward the door.

Ross nodded to Miss Ardell and hurried to open the door for Elizabeth.

The seamstress watched as Ross assisted Elizabeth onto the wagon, noticing the way Elizabeth moved away from Ross once he sat next to her. "Interesting…"

She sat down and began sewing a hem when the door flew open, "Hello Mountie, that was fast!"

Jack looked at her, "Fast?"

"Yes, I told your wife I wanted you to draw something for me, she said she would tell you."

"Oh you did? When was that? Was she here?"

"Oh…well, they just left," Miss Ardell was slightly disappointed.

"They?" Jack looked toward the door.

"Yes, her and that hired hand…who is very handsome."

Jack smiled, "What were they doing in here?"

"Well, your wife paid me for the dresses she purchased and he…well, he just…paid attention," she laughed at her own joke.

Jack's brow crinkled, "What's that mean?"

"He was very attentive…to your wife," she said, "maybe she can push him my way!"

"I'll mention that to her," Jack squinted, "I better head home."

She looked at him, "Wait, how are your pants holding up?"

Jack glanced down at his trousers, "What? Fine…."

"Just checking," she looked over his trousers.

"Miss Ardell, these weren't the trousers that ripped."

She gave him an innocent smile, "I know…"

Jack shook his head and left the store. As he walked out of town toward home, he wondered why Ross would have been in town with Elizabeth and wondered why his attention to Elizabeth was so obvious to Miss Ardell. Jack shook his head, not wanting to let his imagination get the better of him. His wife was such a kind and generous person, they probably were talking and the seamstress misunderstood their conversation. Jack loosened his collar and walked a little faster.

At the homestead, Elizabeth took two cups and a pitcher of lemonade out to the porch where Ross waited. He took the cups while she poured, "Refreshing on such a warm afternoon," she said, "sit for a minute, Jack should be home soon."

Ross sat on a chair opposite a small table that separated the two chairs. "Thank you, this is very nice," he looked out over the land, "great spot you have here."

"Yes, Jack picked the best spot for our home," she sighed contentedly before finishing her drink. She placed the cup on the table, but missed and it rolled off. "Oh no, it's going to roll right off the porch!"

Ross was quick to retrieve it, falling to his knee as he reached under the porch railing and turned back to return the cup to Elizabeth.

Jack rounded the corner and did a double take. He hurried to the porch.

"Jack! So glad you're home, just in time for some lemonade," Elizabeth said.

"No thanks. Hello Ross," Jack nodded.

Ross nodded and turned to Elizabeth, "Thank you for the drink Mrs. Thornton, I'll get back to work."

Jack smiled, "I heard you two were in town…"

"Yes, Mr. Sethridge gave me a ride. I paid Miss Ardell for the dresses and introduced them."

"Elizabeth…"

They both looked when Ross gave out a shout and shook his hand. He looked to the porch, "Splinter…"

"Come here, we'll take it out," Elizabeth shouted to him.

The three went inside and Elizabeth retrieved the first aid kit that the ladies in town had given her at her bridal shower. She retrieved a needle.

Ross sat down, "You have nursing skills too…"

"Well, experience with splinters actually…and at Bruce Peninsula as a matter of fact. I remember getting a splinter on one of those rickety docks and since Julie had gotten so many I knew the pain of removing them. She used to scream her way through our governess taking them out," Elizabeth talked as she used the needle to probe Ross's finger.

Ross watched but could not control his wandering eyes over Elizabeth. Being this close to her was mesmerizing, her skin was so smooth and flawless, her blue eyes captivating as her lashes fluttered, her pink lips sweet like ….then he noticed Jack watching him and moved his stare to his finger.

Elizabeth continued, "…so I didn't tell them about my splinter, until my finger got swollen and red and then I was doing the screaming as they pulled out the splinter! There, done," she sat back and looked from Ross to Jack, who were silent. "Go to the bathroom and give your hands a good washing…" she touched his hand and he yanked it away.

"Okay…thank you very much," Ross said and headed to the bathroom.

Elizabeth went to the kitchen sink, washed the needle and put the kit away. Jack remained in the kitchen until Ross walked by and he followed him before Elizabeth grabbed his arm, "Jack, are you hungry? What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Jack said.

The men worked for an hour or so until Ross broke the silence, "I'll be heading back to town now, my back is a little achy…"

"Rest that back," Jack said as he twirled a hammer and watched Ross. He picked up a mallet, "Oh here, I believe this is yours."

Ross put his hand up, "No, that's yours," he looked into Jack's eyes, "I don't believe in taking something that belongs to someone else."

Jack nodded, "Glad to hear it…"

Later that evening, Elizabeth and Jack shared a bath and he could tell she was tired. "Are you ready for bed?" he asked as he lovingly caressed her shoulder.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid I am."

He got out and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her as he helped her out.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He dabbed the towel on her nose, "Have I told you today that I love you."

She kissed him, "I can't hear it enough," she tucked the towel, "I love you too."

They went to bed and held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth moved, "Jack? Jack!"

"Hmm?" He moved his leg against hers.

"Jack, I'm hungry…"

His eyes popped open, "Hungry? Now?"

"Yes," she moved gently against him.

"Elizabeth, its about 2:30…a little early for breakfast," he pulled her closer and nuzzled his head on her shoulder, "go back to sleep, I'll make you a nice breakfast…later."

She ran her finger up and down his arm, "But Jack, I was thinking about biscuits…"

Her touch was awakening him, all of him, "Biscuits?"

"No, not biscuits," she was using her entire hand now.

"You said biscuits," he kissed her neck.

"No, scones!" she ran her foot up his leg, "Those nice blueberry ones Abigail makes…"

"Hmmm, ah ha," he kissed her shoulder and moved his leg against hers.

"Maybe with cranberries…"

"I like cranberries…sweet," he dragged his lips back to her neck and reached for a button on her nightgown.

"Yes, just sweet…enough," she licked her lips.

"Hmm…lips…I love your lips," he kissed her but she turned her head.

She turned back to him, "I love when they're warm… yummm."

"Yes, so do I," he kissed her neck again.

"Right out of the oven," she whispered.

"Hmmm," he began moving over her, "the oven…"

"And you spread butter on them," she hummed.

"Yes, butter, all over them," he slid the strap down her arm and kissed her shoulder and the top of her arm.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful about now?" She spread her hand through his hair as he pressed his lips into her neck.

"Ahhh hmmm," he tugged the hem of her nightgown up, "wonderful."

"Yes…warm and buttery, my mouth is watering just thinking about it."

"So is mine," he kissed her lips.

Elizabeth responded, wrapping her arms around him.

Jack smiled, "Isn't this better than a scone?"

"Oh yes…" she kissed him, "but I'm still hungry."

 _to be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12 - Playful

**Playful...**

Elizabeth tip toed into the kitchen, "I smell something good," she said, "and I see someone sweet."

Jack turned and flashed that smile she loved, "Good morning beautiful," he held up a dish, "not biscuits or scones, but I think you'll like it."

She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around him, "I'd like anything you made for me. Just like I liked your 2:30 a.m. wake up call."

"My wake up call? Oh no, that was you, you woke me up," he put the dish down and wrapped his arms around her, "and I didn't mind one bit," he kissed her.

"We could take a nap today and catch up on the sleep we missed," she whispered, touching his collar.

"Nice idea, maybe a nap in the meadow?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed, "Only if you bring food, I'm starving!"

Jack laughed and led her to the table, "Here you go my lovely bride, eat all you want."

Elizabeth dug into the eggs and bacon with a happy smile.

The hammering sound took Jack's attention away from his wife, "I'll be right back." He went out and greeted Ross, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Ross was placing boards against a frame.

Jack watched him for a moment, "I'll be out to work with you shortly, but I have some other things to attend to today."

"That's fine," Ross continued working.

Jack returned to the house to find Elizabeth in the bedroom, "What are you doing?"

"Getting a few items I want to launder. Are you going to work outside?"

"Yes for a bit, then I thought we could go to town," Jack said.

"Okay, do you have laundry?"

Jack was still uncomfortable having Elizabeth do chores for him, "I can do it, after you've done yours."

Elizabeth smirked, "Jack, I'm your wife, I can wash your laundry."

"I know, but I feel bad, maybe we should hire someone to do it."

"What? I'm perfectly capable of doing laundry and that nice machine helps," she picked up her basket and headed to her laundry room.

Jack moved quickly taking the basket, "I'll carry it for you."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome…you can thank me a little more later," he laughed.

After she washed the items, she went outside and began pinning them on the clothesline. She looked at the men and gave Ross a wave. He smiled and waved back, "Good morning."

Elizabeth walked over when she was finished, "How's the finger all recovered from the removal of the splinter?"

Ross removed his work glove and tucked his finger against his palm, "Fell off last night," he teased.

Elizabeth gasped but then laughed.

"I told you, you have many talents," he smiled at her.

"You did and I thank you for that," she smiled.

Ross nodded, "You're welcome…"

Jack walked to her, "Need help with the laundry?"

"No, I'm all finished," she swayed looking at him.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready to go into town. We can have lunch at the café," he said, "after I check on things at the jail."

"Okay," she turned to Ross, "can I get you something?"

"There's nothing I need…" He swung a hammer, "excuse me, better get back to work."

"Okay then," Elizabeth hurried back to the house and into the closet to change for the trip to town with Jack.

Jack worked with Ross for a few minutes, "I'm going to town, so if you want to continue here for as long as you want, I'd appreciate it."

Ross simply nodded.

Jack shook his head, "Okay," amused by Ross' lack of conversation. He headed to the house and stopped short when he saw Elizabeth come out of the bedroom, "Whoa, you going like that?"

Elizabeth tugged the cuff of her blouse, "Yes, why? Is something wrong with it?" She touched her tummy, "Is my tummy bulging out?"

"Ah, no, it isn't your tummy that I'd say is bulging," Jack raised his eyebrows.

Elizabeth's hands flew to her chest, "What? Oh dear…"

He walked closer to her, "Elizabeth…"

"Do I look terrible?" She frowned.

"No," he touched her arm, "look, you always look beautiful, just be careful …how you move."

Her brow crinkled and she gasped when Jack leaned and kissed her there, "Jack!"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "I love you…" He tapped her nose.

She exhaled and went to the kitchen and picked up a plate covered with a cloth.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's the left over breakfast, Ross may as well eat it," she said as she walked past him and out the door.

Jack stood surprised, "Are you forgetting about Rip? I usually bring him some breakfast…"

She continued out the door, "Mr. Sethridge, I'm going to leave this food for you," Elizabeth bent over and placed the plate on a pile of lumber.

Ross turned around in time to see Elizabeth place the plate and nervously looked away, "Thank you Ma'm."

Jack smirked and began walking away, glad Ross was embarrassed.

Elizabeth hurried to catch up with Jack, "What's your hurry Jack?" She took his arm.

"Just want to get to the jail, make sure everything is calm and then spend some time with my beautiful bride."

She squeezed his arm, "Thank you Jack." They walked in silence until, "I think I will go visit the seamstress," she tugged the neckline on her blouse.

Jack grinned, "Good idea," he leaned toward her ear, "but you can always wear this for me."

She tugged his arm, "Oh? Would you like to kiss me there again?"

"Can't," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Get myself excited," Jack smirked.

Elizabeth giggled, "Well, I was planning to buy something to get you all….ah, to get your attention."

"You always get my attention," he raised her hand to his lips, "no matter what you're wearing…or not wearing."

"Jack Thornton!"

They both smiled as they continued to town.

Elizabeth went to the Mercantile and chatted with Miss Ardell. "I really need a few more articles of clothing and a few for…for the nighttime…"

Miss Ardell smiled, "I see. Let me see what we have for you," she looked through the dresses hanging on the rack and handed Elizabeth two, "as for the nighttime, I do imagine the Mountie wouldn't care what article of clothing you wore."

Elizabeth felt the blush rise on her cheeks, "That may be true for now…and now…I can't actually fit in some things," she could barely look her in the eyes.

Miss Ardell tried not to smile, "Well, I have several items," she whipped out a white lace negligee, "this has ribbons that tie across….across here," she motioned in front of her own chest, "loose or tight and it just flows out to just above the knee, it won't be tight."

Elizabeth was looking over her shoulder to ensure privacy, "I'll take it."

"Where's that Mountie anyway? I really would like him to draw some dresses for me."

"I'll tell him," Elizabeth took the package and hurried out the door.

"Wait, what about the dresses?" Miss Ardell yelled after her. "Well, I guess she'll be back."

Elizabeth rushed into the jail, startling Jack, "Elizabeth. What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, are you ready for lunch?" She pushed back her hair. "I'm starving."

Jack stared for a moment, "Oh…okay. Lets go." He noticed the package she clutched, "What's that? Something for me?"

"Not exactly," she moved it behind her back.

They entered the café before the lunch crowd. Abigail was happy to see them and was surprised but pleased that Elizabeth was hungry. "I'll get something for you right away."

"I'm thirsty," Elizabeth said.

Jack stood, "I'll get us something to drink." He went to the kitchen shaking his head.

"How is everything Jack, you look perplexed," Abigail said.

"One minute she doesn't want to eat, she's afraid she'll get fat. Then she's starving, eating everything, telling me in the middle of the night that she wants biscuits and scones," Jack scratched the back of his head, "but Abigail, her clothes are getting so tight…"

Abigail touched Jack's arm, "That's normal Jack, she should be about to blossom."

"Blossom?" Jack looked frightened.

Abigail laughed, "Her belly will expand…you know, blossom. Like I see other parts of her are blossoming…" she pursed her lips.

"Yes they are, everyone will notice…I suppose," he thought about it.

"Jack, people will expect her to be pregnant."

"They will? I hope they don't think I'm some kind of animal, getting her pregnant so soon," his brow wrinkled as he looked back out to the dining room.

Abigail poured lemonade, "You're married Jack. That's your wife sitting out there. It's not a secret what married people do…and I think everyone knows how in love you two are," she scolded him slightly before handing him two glasses, "Here, go sit down with your wife and have some lemonade while I fix you both some lunch."

Jack walked out to the dining room. Elizabeth drank from her glass, "That was delicious, can we go home now?"

Jack looked twice, "Home? I thought you were hungry?"

Elizabeth strained toward the kitchen, "Is she bringing us something?"

Abigail came into the room, "Yes, here it is… chicken stew."

Elizabeth devoured her portion and tapped her spoon on Jack's bowl, "You going to eat all that?"

Jack shook his head as she dipped her spoon into his bowl. He looked at Abigail who silently mouthed the word, "Blossom".

"Blossom…" he whispered, "right…she's going to blossom."

Jack and Elizabeth headed home and were surprised to see Miss Ardell talking with Mr. Sethridge outside the partially finished barn. "Look at that, the cat comes after the lion," Jack said.

"Jack! Well I will agree with you, she is a cat," she squeezed his arm.

"And he's a lion, I've seen the way he looks at you, hope he starts looking at her," Jack watched.

"He's a gentleman, I hope they get along," she kept walking toward them until Jack pulled her away.

"Oh no you don't, let them be," he directed her to the house.

"He does not look at me Jack," she mumbled as she looked over her shoulder.

Jack tilted his head, "Yeah, he does."

"Mrs. Thornton!" The seamstress ran to the porch, "I brought you the items we talked about earlier," she handed Elizabeth the large package.

"Thank you. That was kind of you."

"And you Mountie, I need some drawings from you," she poked him in the chest.

Jack was momentarily speechless, "I'll be by later….if I have time…"

"Well, your wife could model and you could just draw her if you'd like," she winked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped, "Oh my goodness, no, no that wouldn't be appropriate."

Jack looked at the package, full of curiosity of its contents.

"Well, excuse me, I have laundry to take in," Elizabeth said.

Miss Ardell looked up, "I could help you with those dresses, see what alterations may be needed, I brought my supplies," she held up a small bag.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Well…"

Jack nodded, "Go ahead, I'll take the laundry in, you two ladies go inside and try on dresses."

Miss Ardell eagerly walked into the house, "What a beautiful home you have!" She instantly walked to the wedding photographs on the wall, "Oh you were a beautiful bride."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "You can see the drawings Jack did."

Miss Ardell sighed, "Such talent, did he go to school for art?"

"No, he didn't," Elizabeth frowned thinking perhaps Jack should have taken formal lessons.

"God given talent, that's the best kind," she said.

"Yes," she shook her head realizing he didn't need any lessons. She then unwrapped the package, "Oh how lovely," carefully lifting each piece and running her hand over the fabrics.

Miss Ardell came close to her, "Is he spoken for, do you know?"

Elizabeth looked at her, "I don't know, he doesn't talk very much and I certainly haven't asked him."

"Have the Mountie ask him," she said.

"Ask him what," Jack happened to walk in at that moment.

Miss Ardell spun around, "I was wondering about your friend."

"My friend?" Jack put the basket of clothes on the bed and looked at his wife.

"She's wondering if is spoken for," Elizabeth put down a garment.

"Oh, I have no idea and I don't intend to ask," Jack nodded and left the room.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Why don't the four of us go to dinner this evening?"

"Then we could get him talking! That's a wonderful idea. I should go and get ready."

"Wait, what about these dresses? And we don't even know if he wants to join us for dinner," Elizabeth continued sorting the items. "What is this?"

"Oh, the latest from San Francisco, little satin panties and a camisole to match, isn't it pretty?"

"Pretty daring!" Elizabeth held up the tiny panties, "My goodness!"

"They aren't much smaller than the summer ones I gave you," she said.

Elizabeth thought back to Jack asking her about them the one time she'd worn them. She smiled remembering his big smile of approval, "Yes, I'll take them." She hugged them to her chest and giggled.

The ladies continued altering the dresses and items while the men worked outside.

Jack wiped his brow, "So, maybe we should all go to town for dinner, what do you think?"

Ross looked to the house, then to Jack, "All four of us?"

Jack nodded, "Sure."

"You're not playing match maker are you?"

"No, just dinner," Jack smiled slightly. "What do you say?"

Ross flipped the hammer, "Sure, why not."

"Good, once the ladies emerge from admiring the latest fashions, I'll tell them."

Inside, Miss Ardell sat on the velvet bench as she adjusted a sleeve for Elizabeth, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" Elizabeth looked in the mirror.

"Being married..."

Elizabeth turned, "Oh…well, it's wonderful. If you have the right partner…it's wonderful." She wasn't sure what the woman was really asking. "It's an adjustment, living with a person that you never lived with before…and a man at that! We're still getting used to each other, but we love and support each other."

"Hmm, is that why you have that nice bathtub? To get used to each other…" she said boldly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "That was on sale…at the store…"

Miss Ardell nodded, "Okay and playful I suppose. Well, I hope I have what you and the Mountie have one day."

"You will, I'm sure you will," Elizabeth said. "Look how late it is, I'll change for supper."

"Look at this closet!" Miss Ardell was wide eyed seeing Elizabeth's huge closet.

"My husband built this for me," she proudly said. "He thought I would like a private place to dress and keep my things. He's very thoughtful."

"You're lucky."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I am," Elizabeth looked around her closet, flashing back to the many romantic moments she and Jack shared in this closet… their wedding night and the time she sat at her dressing table and he brushed her hair and when he pushed her robe aside and kissed her skin. She exhaled, "Oh yes, I'm very lucky."

"Well, he's lucky too, to have a nice lady like you," she smiled.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "I think I'll change now, if you'd like to wait in the parlor."

"No, I'll go outside and see if I can get that lumberman to talk!"

When Elizabeth finished getting ready she went outside to see Miss Ardell following Mr. Sethridge around like a puppy. Jack was cleaning up the area. Elizabeth motioned for him.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," she touched his arm, "what's going on with those two?"

Jack nodded, "Lots of questions and mostly one word answers."

"Oh dear, well I was thinking we could all go to dinner," she said.

"I was thinking the very same thing," he smiled lovingly at his wife.

After the men washed up, they all headed to town.

At the café, Miss Ardell was full of nervous chatter and Jack noticed that Ross was not paying much attention to her.

"So, Ross," Jack said, putting his hand up slightly to interrupt Miss Ardell, "you think you'd like to settle down…around this area?" Jack jumped when Elizabeth's hand touched his thigh, he glanced at her and she smiled sweetly. "I mean, it's a nice size town and we can use a good carpenter since the Miller's moved."

"I'll think about it," Ross replied.

Jack nodded and adjusted the napkin on his lap as he pushed his wife's hand away from his thigh.

Elizabeth moved her chair closer to Jack, "Do you like this steak?" She touched his thigh again.

"Yes…it's tender," Jack said, staring at her.

"Mine is tough, cooked a little too long maybe," she said as she rubbed his thigh a little harder.

Jack cleared his throat, "Maybe it was handled too much…"

"Oh no, I don't believe so," she moved her hand higher, "It may have sat on the pan too long…sitting around…waiting."

"Why would it do that?" Jack swallowed as her hand continued its massage, "What's it waiting for?"

"Someone to pick it up," she moved her hand and Jack let out a little yelp.

He cleared his throat, "Pardon me," he looked at Elizabeth, "shouldn't pick it up, not right now," he said through clenched teeth.

"But it's almost ready…"

"No…" Jack laughed nervously, "no, it isn't." He squirmed in his chair.

"Cook it a bit more perhaps?" Elizabeth leaned closer to him, pretending to look on his dinner plate.

"Please don't cook it any more….please," his voice cracked.

Elizabeth turned her head and looked at him, "I'm not a good cook."

"You're better than you think and learning…awfully fast," Jack moved again and pushed her hand away.

Miss Ardell continued talking to Ross, who kept eating, but was aware of Jack and Elizabeth's conversation.

Jack took a drink as Elizabeth moved, "I believe my napkin fell on the floor," she said as she bent to retrieve it and clenched her hand causing Jack to choke on his water. "Found it!"

"Yeah, you did," Jack grabbed her hand and pressed it into his leg, "keep it on your lap."

She pulled her hand away, "Okay, I will."

"Time for dessert!" Abigail placed slices of pie in front of everyone.

Jack squirmed in his chair again, "Oh I'm so ready."

"Jack are you all right?" Abigail asked, "You look a little red…"

"Yes Jack, are you all right?" Elizabeth mocked Abigail, all wide eyed.

"I'm just fine," he smiled at Abigail and sucked in his bottom lip as he looked at Elizabeth.

After dessert Jack offered to escort Miss Ardell and Ross to the saloon where they both were staying.

The two couples walked in silence before Jack said, "Good evening, see you tomorrow." He took Elizabeth's hand and they headed home. "Don't say a word until we're out of town please."

Elizabeth began to speak, "Jack…"

"Don't," he firmly held her hand and led the way.

Once far away from anyone possibly overhearing them, Jack turned to her, "What were you doing back there?"

Elizabeth swayed, "Just being playful."

"You made me very uncomfortable," Jack frowned.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I was just playing, those two were boring." She took his collar between her fingers, "I wanted you to think of me…"

Jack tried not to be angry, "I was…you forced me to."

"I didn't think I'd get…a reaction," she began to walk.

"What? Of course you were going to get a reaction," he whispered through his gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," she said as he walked away, "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" he walked past her to the house.

 _to be continued..._


	13. What is Marriage - You'll Catch On

_(Hi friends...just to catch up, Jack isn't too happy with his bride's romantic gestures at the cafe. Elizabeth can't control her emotions (or her hormones!) and wants to make amends...she'll catch on. Hope you enjoy this chapter...thanks for reading...)_

 **You'll Catch On**

Jack entered the house, poured himself a glass of water, sat at the kitchen table and opened his ledger.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, "What are you doing?"

Jack did not look up, "I am going to work on the budget."

"It's late for that, isn't it?"

"No," he replied, tapping the pencil against the open book.

"Jack, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said in a faded tone.

Jack sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I'm surprised you did that Elizabeth. I knew you were teasing at first but …."

"I know, I didn't mean for it to get so….so out of control and embarrass you," she looked down.

"Well, please don't do it again," he turned his attention back to the ledger.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Elizabeth said and she went to the bedroom. She knew Jack was angry at her for teasing and tantalizing him at the café but knew if she enticed him to the bed all would be forgiven. In her closet she pulled out her short pink lace negligee, removed her clothes and slipped it on. She pinned some of her hair up, spritzed perfume on her neck and headed back to the kitchen.

Jack flipped the page back when he heard Elizabeth coming.

She confidently entered the kitchen, "I'm just getting some water," she went to the sink, "I won't disturb you."

Jack clenched his jaw at her tone, but did a double take, surprised to see her in the tiny negligee and, as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off her but he managed to quickly look down when she turned his way. He knew she was purposely walking back and forth to get his attention. He wasn't ready to concede…yet.

Elizabeth was frustrated that she couldn't capture Jack's attention, but she wasn't ready to give up and she stretched and reached to a top shelf and purposely dropped a napkin on the floor. Frustrated that she wasn't gaining his full attention, she leaned over the table staring at him, all but falling out of the negligee, and he still barely looked up at her. She growled when he merely looked over her body, his eyelashes fluttering. She slammed her fist on the table and stormed back to the sink. Jack tried not to smile, knowing he was frustrating her.

She sighed and turned around again and saw him reach up and rub the back of his neck.

She took a step toward him, "Oh, you must be sore from swinging that hammer," she walked behind him, "here, let me give you a massage."

Jack mumbled, "You're all about massages today…"

Elizabeth smirked at his comment, but worked on his tight shoulders for several minutes before she bent lower, slid her hands down his chest and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Jack, I was wrong to touch you….I'm sorry I did that."

Jack sighed, the feel of her body pressed against his back was so enticing and so very hard to resist. When she kissed his ear and sighed, he gripped the pencil so hard he almost snapped it in half.

Elizabeth was pleased he didn't push her away and she could barely control her desire for him as she continued kissing his ear and his neck. She unbuttoned his shirt and tugged it down his arms exposing his broad shoulders. She was intoxicated by him, loving his bare skin. She continued her massage of his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Does that feel good?"

Jack rolled his head, loving the seductive tone of her voice and the way she was touching him, "Yes…," he said in a breath.

Elizabeth pulled back and Jack reached for her and pulled her onto his lap silencing her squeal with a passionate kiss. "Do you promise never to do that to me again?" He asked as he planted kisses on her face and neck.

She rolled her head at his kisses, "No…" she looked when he stopped kissing her, "I mean yes, I promise I won't do it…again." He resumed his fevered kisses, rolling his shoulders toward her, trying to remove any space between them.

"You can't," he pressed his lips against hers, "…do that to me."

"I know…," she gripped the back of his head, "…now, I know."

"Elizabeth…" he inhaled loving how their kisses were noisy, evidence of their intense love.

"Jack…," she grabbed his shoulder as she felt his tongue run across her ear.

"Don't …do…that…to me again," Jack pressed his lips into her neck, before she grabbed his head.

"Okay," she looked at him.

"Doesn't sound too convincing," he whispered as he looked over her face, every inch so perfect in every way. Her lips were pink and full from kissing him, he loved to see that.

"Do you still love me?" she asked as she ran her fingertip across his lips.

He hissed and in one swoop picked her up, sat her on the table, pulled her against him and kissed her again. "I'll never stop loving you….never stop."

She gripped his shoulders, "I'm glad to hear you say that, considering…"

"You're full of surprises," he grinned at her.

"So are you," she undid his trousers.

"Guess I should just expect that," he smiled.

"You should," she tugged his trousers, "I believe you'll like most of them."

Jack gently laid her back on the table and their kisses continued, intensifying with each touch. Their love erupted in their consuming passion with each other and Elizabeth ran her fingertips down Jack's back as he puffed each breathless sigh into her ear. She held him tightly, not wanting their union to end.

She brushed a tear away as she looked around the room, "We moved the table."

Jack raised onto his elbows, "We sure did, sorry …"

She wiggled her finger and he leaned his ear to her mouth, "I'm glad."

She looked down at the table top and flipped the page in the ledger lying by her side, "What's this?" She pointed to a drawing.

Jack smiled "Oh…ahhh," closing the book.

She looked at him, "The budget huh? Looks to me like you were drawing me."

"I was…" he shrugged.

Another tear rolled from her eye, "I'm so glad. I thought you were mad at me."

"I was," he said firmer.

"I thought that you like that I'm unpredictable," she slipped the straps of her negligee up.

"I do but…well you just surprised me," he grinned and held her face in his hands. "You're going to kill me."

"Ahh, but what a way to go," her eyebrow shot up and she kissed him.

Later, laying in bed, Jack tightened his hold of her as she snuggled against him. "Are you happy?"

Elizabeth stopped circling his chest with her finger, "Happy? I'm very happy." She stopped again, raised her head, "Aren't you happy?"

Jack smiled seeing her concerned look, "Relax, I couldn't be happier."

"Good," she snuggled on his shoulder again, "don't make me worry."

He tugged her against him, "Nothing to worry about. Just want to be sure you're happy."

She wrapped her arm around him, "Jack, I could be living in a mansion, with lush upholstered furniture, a fancy automobile to take me to town to shop and servants waiting for my arrival at home to put all my purchases of fancy dresses and hats away. I could have a four course meal of the finest meats and vegetables topped with decadent French pastries for dessert. I could sip brandy by a huge fancy fireplace before putting on an expensive Parisian nightgown and going to my huge carved bed," she sat up, "but you know what?"

He slipped his hand under his head, "What?"

"I wouldn't be the least bit happy if **you** weren't the one in that bed waiting for me."

Jack bit his lip, reached up and pulled her to him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, anytime, anywhere," she kissed him.

The next day passed quickly and Elizabeth hurried home after school to find Ross working alone. "Where is Jack?"

"He went to town," Ross said as he struggled with a plank.

Elizabeth nodded and went into the house. She quickly changed into her work clothes, her pants and button down shirt. She grabbed her work gloves and headed outside.

Ross moved a plank in place with his foot as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief before seeing Elizabeth walking towards him. He was surprised to see her change of clothes and he found it difficult not to look. He didn't feel guilty as she was obviously a woman who demanded attention wherever she went.

"I'm ready to help," she announced, hands on her still slender waist.

"I can see that," he smiled, "You look…ready. Why don't you come over here and you can help me with this…" he offered his hand as she carefully stepped over pieces of wood scattered on the ground. "Careful…"

"I'm not the one who got a splinter," she replied as she gripped his hand, "okay, what can I do?"

"More than you know," he mumbled. "Hold this end up, and I'll hammer."

Elizabeth crouched down, "Oh…okay," she raised the plank. "Is this going to be a stall?"

He smiled, "I didn't know you had architectural knowledge too."

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Well it is a barn," she smiled, "but I appreciate the compliment."

"You sure have a pretty smile," he put a nail between his teeth.

"Thank you," she looked down. They worked in silence finishing the stall. "Would you like some lemonade?"

"Don't want to be any trouble," he said.

"It's no trouble, I already have it made," she removed her gloves, "meet me on the porch."

As she walked to the house, Ross couldn't help look at her. The sway of her hips stirred him and he forced himself to turn away. "You're a lucky man Jack Thornton," he said to himself, "and maybe I should feel a little guilty." He snickered at his own comment.

"Okay, over here, come sit in the shade," Elizabeth yelled from the porch.

Ross made his way to a seat as she poured and handed him a glass. "Thank you," he raised his glass to her, "here's to another day closer to getting the barn completed."

"Yes, although I'm not sure I'm ready to care for animals, I'm not too familiar with that," she looked down.

"You'll catch on, just feed them, water them…that's the most important part," he said, "you take care of a husband, same thing."

Elizabeth looked at him, "Well, I doubt Jack would like being referred to as an animal, but I see your point."

"Oh, well… just something he'll take care of, I'm sure," he drank from his glass.

"He does so much around here already," she looked out toward the barn.

"He'd be a fool to complain," Ross replied.

"He doesn't. Although I still have problems in the kitchen," she moved the glass around in her hand.

"Not the most important room in the house," he said.

She looked up at him.

"Oh, beg your pardon, I just meant, that there's more to life than cooking…" He put the glass down, "I should get back to work." He stepped off the porch.

Elizabeth put the glasses on the tray, realizing what Ross meant and appreciating that he must have a good story to tell and she hoped that one day she could persuade him to tell it. She also knew why Jack said he had difficulty getting Ross to talk. He had a way of keeping the conversation away from him. Elizabeth almost dropped the pitcher as gunshots rang out. Ross stopped, looked towards her, "Trouble in town maybe."

"Jack!" She ran to the railing, "Jack…no…"

"Come on, we'll take the wagon into town," Ross headed for the wagon and Elizabeth hurried behind him. As the wagon raced toward town, Ross found himself reassuring Elizabeth's obvious concern for Jack, "I'm sure he's fine…maybe a couple of rowdy cowboys in town today."

Elizabeth clutched the seat unable to speak.

Once in town they rode to a cluster of people gathered near the mercantile. Elizabeth jumped from the wagon and ran toward the group. A man put his hands up, "He's dead Ma'm, no sense for you to trouble yourself."

"Who? Who is it?" she screamed before she heard Bill Avery's voice calling out to her. She turned and ran to the jail, "Is it Jack, is he okay?"

"Yes, he'll be fine," Bill grabbed her shoulders, feeling her entire body trembling, "he's been hurt, but he'll…"

She didn't wait to hear the rest, she bolted into the jail, "Jack!"

Jack was lying on the cot in a cell, his shirt drenched in blood, "Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"Jack! Oh no…what happened?" She was on her knees at his side.

Ross came to the cell, peering in to check on Jack.

"Did you drive into town?" Jack held Elizabeth's hand, "I'm fine, just a little…"

"Bullet! A little bullet!" Elizabeth gasped.

The doctor pried his way around Ross and Bill, "Let me see the Constable."

"I'm okay Elizabeth," Jack tried to comfort his sobbing wife.

"Mrs. Thornton, please let me take a look," the doctor touched her shoulder.

Elizabeth reluctantly stood, "I'll get some water," she turned but Ross put his hand up.

"I'll get the water," Ross said looking at Bill for guidance. The two men rushed off to get towels and water for the doctor.

Elizabeth pressed her back against the bars of the cell, twisting her hands in front of her, "Please let him be okay…please."

 _To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14 - Did You Shoot My Husband?

**Did You Shoot My Husband**

Elizabeth stared at her blood soaked husband lying on the cot as the doctor tended his gunshot wound. She tried not to think how much worse this could have been, bringing her hand to her mouth to cover the sobs erupting in her throat. Her attention was then taken to voices in the jail and she left the cell shocked to see Miss Ardell sitting at Jack's desk, her blouse covered with blood, obviously upset.

"Start at the beginning Miss Ardell," Bill Avery said, notepad in hand.

"I need to clean…," she looked up, surprised to see Elizabeth "Is the Mountie okay? Please tell me he is okay!"

Elizabeth nodded, "He'll be fine, the doctor is tending to him….what happened? Did you shoot my husband?" Elizabeth's hands were in fists at her sides.

Miss Ardell started to stand, "No, no I didn't….he fought for me…he saved my life!"

Elizabeth didn't know what to think, she looked at Bill.

Bill went to Elizabeth, touching her arm, "Would you like to go to the café? Abigail said she would be there if you needed her."

"No, I'm staying here with Jack but I want to know what happened," she returned her gaze to Miss Ardell.

Bill pulled a chair, "Then here, sit down." He picked up his pad again, "Go on Miss Ardell."

"Well, it was a normal day. Mr. Yost was putting an order away and then he boxed up an order to deliver. He does that when it's a little slow…he can go out and leave me there to mind the store…"

"Stick to the story please," Bill said.

"Yes, well, I was alone and this man came in…." she looked down, averting Bill's stare.

"Did you know him?" Bill suspected.

"Yes…yes, I know him…oh, knew him… is he really dead?"

"Tell us what happened!" Elizabeth wanted to jump from her chair.

Miss Ardell's eyes widened at Elizabeth's demand, "Well, several years ago we courted for a while. He asked for my hand, but I didn't care to marry him. He didn't like that, but seemed okay and we remained friends. Then his father passed away and he received a small inheritance. He used some of that money to help me establish my sewing business…he gave it to me, it wasn't a loan, he insisted on that...it was a gift."

"Where was this?" Bill asked as he took notes.

"Winnipeg. He was actually very helpful," she smiled remembering. "When I still refused to marry him, and eventually stopped courting him all together, he turned to gambling, drinking…and women. We argued at times and it just got worse. One night he tried to force himself on me, he was drunk of course, but I fought back. That's when I decided that I'd had enough. If I started a business in Winnipeg, I could do it elsewhere, so I planned to leave. I didn't tell him but he found out and when I wouldn't change my mind he got angry…very angry. Demanding his money back and telling me he would find me. I thought I was safe here, far enough away to start over." She was trance-like, reliving this part of her life.

"Why was he here today, how did he find you?" Bill asked.

"He came into the store, I was so shocked to see him and a little frightened. I asked him how he found me. He said it was easy, he just called on one of the fabric suppliers I use and asked for my shipping address. He must have lied to them."

"How did the shooting happen?" Elizabeth felt badly for her, but was more concerned for Jack.

"At first he was civil, I was civil, but then he started telling me how his missed me. He tried to kiss me…touch me," she rubbed her hand across her neck, "I pushed him away. We had more words," she whimpered, "then he asked about money, I told him I had very little, but I was glad to give him what I did have."

"Is that when Jack came in?" Elizabeth asked anxious to hear what happened to Jack.

"No, I got the money and he tried to kiss me again. I pushed him away and he asked about money in the store, from Mr. Yost's cash register! I couldn't do that, I'm so grateful to Mr. Yost…" she began to sob.

"Please continue," Bill said.

"I pulled at him as he went to the counter, trying to keep him away," she covered her mouth as she gasped. "He pushed back but I kept pulling, determined not to let him steal any money, then he swung and hit me and I fell backwards. He picked me up, he was so angry and he shook me and I tried to hit him only he kept hitting me, yelling at me…." she wiped her cheek and looked at Elizabeth, "that was when the Mountie came in."

Elizabeth looked down, knowing Jack did what he was trained to do, but still fearing for his safety as she always did.

"He wasn't in his uniform, so he wasn't suspected as a lawman I suppose, and the two men struggled and ended up outside. I ran for my gun, I was so scared. I heard a shot, I ran to the door and saw the Mountie on the ground, so I raised my pistol and shot!"

Bill flipped the page in his notepad, "His name? I didn't write down his name."

"His name? Benjamin Rosenberg…" She gulped saying his name aloud, "I killed Benjamin Rosenberg."

Elizabeth's hand went to her mouth feeling terrible for Miss Ardell. Jack calling her name broke her away and she rushed to the cell to see his hand reaching out to her. She fell to her knees beside him, "Jack…are you all right?"

Jack looked at her, "I am now that you're here." His eyes fluttered closed.

Elizabeth looked at the doctor, "What…is he okay?"

The doctor was threading a needle, "I had a cloth dampened with nitrous oxide and chloroform, he didn't want it, but I put it on his face anyway because I couldn't take a chance of him moving. Now that I've removed the bullet, I need to sew him a bit."

Elizabeth began to move but the doctor stopped her, "No, actually keep holding his hand, I don't want him to move that arm."

Elizabeth brought Jack's hand to her lips, kissing it gently before closing her eyes, praying for Jack and the doctor. She opened her eyes as Jack was mumbling, "Oh Elizabeth…I love you…you're so…when you do …."

"Jack, shhh, be still now," Elizabeth whispered, staring at him, he sounded intoxicated!

"Just give me a kiss," Jack said, a sly smile on his lips.

The doctor concentrated on his suturing.

Elizabeth kissed Jack's cheek and whispered in his ear, "Be quiet Jack, the doctor is here."

"He can't have you, oh no, no, no….I love you," Jack mumbled.

Elizabeth glanced at the doctor, who smiled and said, "I heard that…I'm almost done, just three little stitches, or so," he smiled at Elizabeth, "he's going to be a little humorous for a while."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she looked from the doctor back to Jack who was smiling and swaying his head back and forth.

"It's okay Jack, the doctor is helping you," she patted his hand, "now don't move."

"That guy, what's he doing to me?" Jack mumbled.

"He's helping you Jack, everything's going to be okay now," Elizabeth said softly. She looked at the doctor, "Can he go home?"

"Well, he'll need a sling to immobilize that arm, I don't want those stitches coming undone," he cleaned his instruments, "I rather like my handiwork to stay in place. The bullet nicked an artery so you never know what can happen. So make sure he keeps that sling on. I'll be checking on him regularly. Oh, and he'll be like this for a while longer."

"Like this?" Elizabeth eyes darted from the doctor to Jack.

"Yes, a little…silly," the doctor tipped his hat.

"Oh," she looked at Jack, "thank you Doctor Joubert," Elizabeth said as she stood to thank the doctor.

Jack rolled his head to the side, "What? Why are you wearing those pants? Hey, why?"

Elizabeth fell back to her knees, "Jack, shhh, I was working on the barn."

"Stand up, let me look at you, you look so good in those pants," Jack smacked his lips, "Hmm, good."

"Jack!" Elizabeth put her finger to his mouth hoping to silence him.

Jack used his free hand to reach for her, "You're so beautiful….and those pants…" his voice went lower, "they look good, stand up, turn around."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "Jack, stop it."

"Why are you wearing them?" Jack's brow wrinkled, "Are those are my pants?"

"No Jack…"

"Come here, kiss Jack," he puckered his lips and closed his eyes.

Elizabeth leaned in and gave him a quick kiss, "Now, take a nap Jack."

"I love you," he mumbled as he held her hand.

"I love you too Jack," she said, hoping he would quiet down.

Jack stuck his lower lip out, "Everyone loves you."

"Stop that Jack, nobody loves me," she sighed.

"I do, I love you," Jack smiled at her, "Do you love me?"

Elizabeth pushed the hair from his forehead, "Of course I love you."

Jack closed his eyes, "Good, I love you so much. Nobody's going to take you from me."

Elizabeth smiled at his comment, "That's right Jack. Nobody…" she patted his hand again.

"I'm tired now, maybe I'll take a nap," Jack smiled.

"Okay Constable Thornton, whatever you say." She kissed his forehead and he was asleep. She wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked at him, thinking how much worse this could have been. She loved him so much and was grateful he was okay. She put Jack's hand against her tummy, "We both love you Jack Thornton," she kissed his cheek and went back out to see how Miss Ardell was doing.

Bill was busy writing as Miss Ardell stared out the window. She jumped up when Elizabeth entered, "How's the Mountie? I'm so sorry he got involved."

"I believe he'll be fine. How are you doing? You've been through quite an ordeal," Elizabeth had sympathy for the woman and gave her a quick hug, noticing Ross standing outside. "You sit and rest, if you'll excuse me a minute."

Ross stopped pacing when Elizabeth came out the door, "How is he?"

"He should be okay, the doctor removed…the bullet," she covered her mouth, "feels strange just saying it."

"I know, but it's good that he removed it and it didn't damage any organs," Ross scratched the back of his head.

The thought made Elizabeth burst into tears, "Thank goodness."

Ross walked over, put his hands up, unsure if he should offer support. "He'll heal fast…"

Elizabeth grabbed his arm to steady herself, "I hope so," she coughed, regaining her composure, "Thank you for bringing me into town, I'm glad I'm here with him."

Ross nodded. "Any idea what happened?"

"Yes, would you go with me to the café, I'll tell you the whole story." She looked toward Abigail's.

"Of course," he was surprised when Elizabeth took his arm. They walked in silence and upon entering the café, Elizabeth let the tears flow when she saw Abigail.

"Now, now, he'll be fine, everything will be just fine," Abigail led her friend to a table, "here sit down, I'll make us all some tea."

Ross stood next to the table, feeling uncomfortable, wanting to comfort Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked up, "Please have a seat, I need my friends around me."

Ross squelched a smile at her words and sat down. His mind raced, the terrible situation at hand and the surge he felt hearing her call him a friend. Once Abigail brought the tea, Elizabeth repeated the whole story to them. Ross listened intently.

"Oh my Elizabeth, poor Jack," Abigail said, "I'm so glad he's okay."

"Yes, and he'll be better once I get him home."

"Maybe he should stay in the jail tonight, not move that arm," Ross said.

"That's probably a good idea," Abigail said.

"I can take you home, you can get some things, come back and stay with him tonight," Ross said.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you, I'd like that," Elizabeth said.

Ross left the café but Abigail pulled Elizabeth's sleeve, "Elizabeth, are you going to be okay?"

"I hope so," she forced a smile.

"Why are you wearing this? The pants?" Abigail looked down at Elizabeth's outfit.

"Oh, I was working on the barn," she rubbed her hands down her thighs.

"Oh with Mr. Sethridge? I see," Abigail nodded.

"Now I may have to help him finish the barn, Jack will be laid up for a time," Elizabeth said.

"Yes," Abigail was thinking, "just be careful."

"Of course," Elizabeth straightened her shoulders, "thank you Abigail."

Abigail watched her friend leave, concerned about her naivety.

Elizabeth and Ross returned to the jail to find Jack sleeping soundly and Bill working on his report. Miss Ardell had gone to rest at her room in the saloon.

Ross stepped closer, "While Jack is resting comfortably, we should go to the house and you can get your things."

Elizabeth nodded, looking at Jack, "Let me just tell him."

Ross looked at Jack then at Elizabeth, "I'll wait outside."

Elizabeth kneeled at his side and whispered, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some things at the house," she kissed her finger and pressed it on the sling that held his arm in place, "I love you," she kissed his cheek.

Once at the house, Ross stayed in the wagon. Elizabeth looked up at him, "Won't you help me please?"

Ross nodded, "Sure…" he followed her into the house.

Elizabeth went to the bedroom and into Jack's closet, "He'll need some clothes," she began to cry as she picked up one of his shirts and pulled it against her face.

Ross was in the hallway, not wanting to intrude, but aching hearing her sobs, "Now…please don't cry, everything will be all right."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and grabbed Jack's satchel and tossed some items into it before going to her own closet and reaching for a small suitcase on a shelf. She tugged it and fell backwards, the suitcase falling on her, "Oh no!" she yelled as she hit the floor.

Ross came into the room hearing her scream, "Are you okay?" He entered the closet and crouched down next to her, "Can I help you?" He smiled at her expression.

Elizabeth frowned and then smiled, "Thank you. I feel so nervous and worried," she ran her hands over her face, "I have to control myself."

Ross remained still as he looked at her, "You'll be okay, you're an awfully strong woman," he looked away and glanced at the items in her closet.

"I don't know why you think I'm strong," she leaned back and took a deep breath, something not unnoticed by Ross.

"Here, let me help you up," he stood, offering his hand. She stood and Ross held her hand for a few seconds longer than he should have.

As she reached for her suitcase, Ross stood completely still, his eyes searching and taking in the sights of her closet, breathing in her fragrance.

Elizabeth's head jolted forward, "Ross? Are you okay?"

Ross snapped out of it, "Oh, yes, fine. Excuse me," he turned and went back to the hall. He made a fist and pretended to hit the wall. He had to keep his emotions in check. He admired this woman, nothing more. He stared down at the floor.

Elizabeth came rushing out of the bedroom, "All ready," she handed him her suitcase, "would you please take this for me?"

Ross looked at her in her pale blue dress; her hair brushed out and flowing over her shoulders, "Oh you changed..," was all he could mutter.

"Yes, my work clothes aren't appropriate for town," she noticed his expression, "Do I look okay, is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, you look beau…fine, you look just fine," he said as he quickly turned and headed outside.

They arrived back at jail to more activity in town, with people hearing of the shooting and wanting to know more. Elizabeth couldn't help notice people looking at her as Ross assisted her from the wagon, "Thank you," she said softly before she rushed into the jail to check on Jack.

"Jack, you're awake!" She rushed to his side.

"I'm fine," he clasped her hand, "Bill told me you and Ross went to the house, why?"

"I wanted to get you some clean clothes and…"

"I don't need clean clothes, I want to go home," he said as he looked over her shoulder to see Ross outside the cell. "Everything okay Ross?"

Ross looked at Jack, "We're fine, it's you we're worried about."

Jack's gaze went from Ross to Elizabeth, "Oh, so you're both worried about me?" His jaw protruded slightly as he looked at Elizabeth, "Nice to see you've changed your clothes."

 _To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15 - More Than Anyone

**More than anything or anyone in this world**

Elizabeth knelt at the side of Jack's cot, "Of course we're worried about you. I'm so glad you're awake. How is your shoulder?" Elizabeth gently touched him.

"It's fine." He took her hand, "I was just surprised you weren't here when I woke up."

"Well, like I said, I went home to get some things so I can stay here with you…take care of you," she bit her bottom lip.

"And changed out of your pants I see," he touched her engagement ring, "So Ross helped you?"

"Jack, when we heard the gunshots Ross immediately drove me to town, I was worried," she stared at his hand touching hers, "you can tell me what happened, if you want."

Jack took a deep breath, wanting to stay calm and to explain what he remembered, "I was going to talk to Miss Ardell about doing some drawings for her, but when I entered the store, she was fighting with someone. When I tried to break it up, I ended up outside fighting this guy. I don't even know who he is," Jack shook his head, "probably someone trying to rob the store. He pulled a gun, surprised me," he looked up to see the tears in her eyes, "I'm fine, it's okay now. Don't cry."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm just glad you're okay!" She forced a smile and squeezed his hand, "the man is dead."

"She shot him, didn't she?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Is she okay?"

"She wasn't hurt, but emotionally I'm sure she's devastated," Elizabeth's voice was low, "She knew the man."

"She did?" Jack was surprised.

"Yes, I'll explain the rest later, does your shoulder hurt?"

"Feels sore, probably from that doctor poking around in there," he smiled. "So, why were you wearing your work pants?"

Elizabeth did a double take, "I was working, why do you suppose?"

"Did Ross ask you help him on the barn?"

"No, I wanted to help, he can't lift that big long plank of wood all by himself," she held her head up, "besides, I knew you'd be home shortly…or at least I thought you would be."

"Sorry I wasn't," he shook his head, "let's go home," he sat up.

"Jack, no, you aren't supposed to move this arm," she gently touched his arm.

"I am not sleeping here, those days are over," he looked at her.

"Jack, the doctor said…"

"I don't care what the doctor said," he moved closer to her ear, "I want to go home, lie in my own bed holding my wife." He fidgeted on the cot.

Bill Avery came around the corner, "Jack, where you going?"

"I'm checking out of this fine establishment, Bill. My wife is taking me home," Jack moved closer to the edge of the cot.

"Sure about that?" Bill put his hands on his hips.

"I'm sure," Jack said as he attempted to stand, but he swayed and had to sit back down.

"Jack, you need to be still, please…," Elizabeth was worried.

"How about you both stay at the café? I'm sure Abigail would love to have you there," Bill suggested.

Jack looked from Bill to Elizabeth, sighed and nodded, "Okay, better than this place."

Elizabeth clapped her hands, "Okay then, we can go after you've rested."

"I am rested, I want to go now," Jack was stubborn.

"No you're not, let me go talk to Abigail and then we'll go," Elizabeth kissed his cheek and left.

Jack waited until she was gone. "Bill, have you seen Ross?"

"He was waiting outside earlier, why?"

"Seems to be a little too fond of Elizabeth," Jack shrugged and smiled, unsure if he was imagining things.

Bill nodded, "Well, I thought so too, but it's hard not to be fond of her Jack."

"True," Jack nodded, "that fact is the only thing keeping me sane right now."

Bill chuckled but noted his friend's concern.

Elizabeth returned to the jail, "Abigail is happy to have us stay with her, as long as we want."

"Great," Jack said, a tint of sarcasm in his voice, "how romantic," he mumbled.

Elizabeth sat on the cot next to her husband, "Only for one night, deal?"

Jack looked at her, "How can I refuse you?" He gave her a quick kiss.

"I asked Ross to come get our bags and bring them to the café."

"You did? Why?"

"You can't carry anything Jack," she took his good arm, "come on."

Ross came around the corner, "Jack, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine actually, but my over protective wife wants to immobilize me, so we're going to the café."

Abigail was welcoming to Jack, "Glad to see you're okay Constable."

"I wasn't even on duty, so you see things can happen at any time," he said to both ladies.

Elizabeth nodded and squeezed his arm, "Don't remind me, let's get you upstairs."

Jack gave her a sly smile, "…and into bed?" he whispered.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide as she tugged his arm, "Jack!"

Ross was exiting the bedroom, "I put the bags on the floor," he looked at Elizabeth, "not up high, we don't want them hitting you in the head again."

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'll get back to the homestead now, good afternoon," he left.

Elizabeth picked up the suitcase, turned to the bed, surprised to have Jack blocking her way. He took the suitcase, "When did this hit you in the head?"

"Oh," she giggled slightly, "when I tried to pull it down from the shelf in my closet, it fell on me and knocked me down. Ross helped me, but I was fine, it was nothing," she went to turn but Jack took her arm.

"He was in your closet?"

"Yes, he heard me scream when the suitcase fell…"

"He was in our bedroom?"

"Yes…" Elizabeth looked off to the side.

"Alone…with you?"

"Jack, he was helping me get some things to bring here for you."

"Ross was alone, with you in our bedroom and in your closet?" Jack felt his jaw tighten.

"Yes…" Elizabeth bobbed her head, wondering why he was repeating himself.

"This was after you put the pants on?" Jack was trying to control his anger.

"Yes of course, I put the pants on when I got home…Jack! What are you thinking?"

Jack rubbed his chin.

"Oh wait a minute, Jack Thornton," she huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Elizabeth, do you see what's happening?"

"Yes I do. Absolutely nothing!"

"Not so…"

"The only thing happing is the absurd notions in your head!"

"Elizabeth, the man is…he's….infatuated with you!" Jack's brow creased.

"He most certainly is not," she sighed, "he's helping, that's all. You shouldn't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he said loudly.

"Jack, I've seen you jealous before…remember?"

"What, are you saying I should be jealous?"

"Of course not," she folded her arms and walked to the window.

"Elizabeth, I suspect he is …," he couldn't bring himself to say what he felt, "you just need to be aware of what is going on."

"I am aware," Elizabeth glanced at him.

"No you're not," Jack sighed.

"Jack you must have a good imagination because there is nothing going on."

Jack huffed, "I need to talk a walk. I'll be back."

He slammed the door as he left. Elizabeth followed him, leaning on the closed door covering her face with her hands.

Abigail smiled seeing Jack come down the stairs into the kitchen, "Are you hungry?" She stopped as he stormed by her and out the door. She looked to the stairs expecting to see Elizabeth. "Oh dear…"

Abigail thought for a few minutes and when Elizabeth still didn't appear, she decided to check on her. She tapped on the door, "Everything okay in there?"

Elizabeth opened the door, "No…" she tried to control her tears. "I think we've had our first argument."

Abigail pouted, "Oh, well that's okay. Get it over with, right?" She hugged her friend.

"I suppose so," Elizabeth sighed and sat on the bed. "This makes me think back to a few short months ago, before I was married, sitting here thinking about Jack."

"Oh Jack's fine, just licking his male wounds," Abigail wanted to brush off whatever happened.

"He thinks Ross is a little too fond of me," Elizabeth looked down but glanced up to see Abigail's reaction.

"Well, Ross probably is, but that's to be expected," she said.

"Why?"

"Elizabeth, you're a beautiful woman, any man is going to look your way."

"But I'm married, and I love my husband, more than anything or anyone in this world," Elizabeth stated.

"Jack knows that, did he ask you if …" she didn't want to complete the sentence.

"No but he didn't like that Ross was in our house, in our bedroom," she said softly.

"Oh I see," she thought for a moment, "Why was Ross in your bedroom?"

"Abigail! He was helping me with the suitcases," Elizabeth pointed.

"Oh, well did you tell Jack that?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, of course. He'll be fine, once he cools down."

"I'm sure he will be back. He knows you love him, he's just concerned about Ross's attention that's all. Male pride…"

"I think Ross has been a gentleman…"

"And if he weren't, you would tell him before it became a problem, right?" Abigail asked.

"Of course I would," Elizabeth held her head high, "but it is not and will not be a problem."

"Glad to hear that. Well, I'll be downstairs. After Jack returns and you're ready to eat, you come on down."

After an hour and no appearance from Jack, Elizabeth made her way downstairs, "I'm hungry and I can't wait for him any longer," she told Abigail.

"Sit down, I'll fix you something," Abigail patted her arm.

Elizabeth ate in silence, wondering if she should go searching for him.

Meanwhile, at the saloon, Jack was sitting with Ross, a bottle of whiskey on the table between them.

"I didn't think you to be a drinker Jack," Ross said as he swallowed from his shot glass.

"I'm not, but occasionally I like to partake," Jack twirled the empty glass in his hand.

Ross poured himself another glass, "Same here, once in a while a game of poker and a glass or two of whiskey are good for the soul."

Jack watched him, "I suppose," he held his glass while Ross filled it. "So, aside from today's excitement, you like our town? Any thoughts of staying?"

Ross swallowed, "I do like it here. Haven't decided yet."

"Being a single man, you might have thoughts of settling down…with the right woman," Jack was feeding him.

Ross's turn to spin the glass, he smacked his lips and stared at the empty glass, "Right…but finding the right woman…that's the issue."

"She's out there, just have to look," Jack said.

Ross looked at Jack, "You think the right woman is in this town?"

Jack stared back, "Found mine here."

"You did…you sure did," Ross poured another drink.

"Miss Ardell is a lovely lady," Jack pursed his lips, eager to hear Ross's thoughts on the young seamstress, "any interest there?"

Ross sat back, "We'll see, she is a nice lady."

"Looking for more than nice?"

Ross took another drink and stared off, "Someone that captivates my soul, makes me glad to walk around every day, a woman that radiates beauty, excitement, happiness. A woman like…"

"Like Elizabeth?" Jack put his glass down.

Ross put his hand up, "Look Jack, I would never, ever do anything …you …she is lovely." He stared at his glass, "Nothing to worry about Jack, I assure you."

Jack nodded, "I hope not," he poured himself half a glass, "but I'm not blind, so don't forget that." Jack swallowed, got up and left the saloon.

He walked slowly back to the café, accepting that any man would find Elizabeth captivating. He shook his head at her innocence, realizing he shouldn't be angry at her, but knowing he needed to explain some things to her. He entered the café and saw Abigail's stern look. Before he could ask, Abigail pointed to the stairs. He nodded and ran up. He opened the door to find Elizabeth at the window. She turned slightly, offering Jack a profile view, but remained silent.

Jack looked at her, taking in her beauty, realizing that if she weren't his wife, he would be taken by her. All of a sudden Jack felt overwhelmed with emotion and tried to suppress his tears.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Jack?"

Jack walked to her and placed his hand on her tummy, "Your baby …our baby. I see our baby," Jack's voice cracked as he fought his tears and ran his hand softly over her small baby bump.

Elizabeth covered his hand with hers and touched her head against his, "Yes Jack, I'm having a baby with the man I love more than anyone else in this whole world." She cupped his face with her other hand, turning it to her and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Jack swallowed his emotion as she kissed him, he gently turned her and wrapped her in his arms. They shared several loving kisses. "Elizabeth…I'm sorry."

"Jack, please. I love you, only you."

"I know…" he rested his face against her head, kissing her ear.

"Now tell me why you taste like whiskey, hmmm?" She pushed back slightly.

Jack grinned, "I had a drink."

"Really? I'm surprised," she placed a hand on his neck and ran her finger over his lips.

"This will surprise you even more, I had a drink with Ross," he said.

"What? Oh please tell me you didn't go running off accusing him of anything," she said.

"No, I didn't. I had to make sure he wasn't after you," Jack laughed slightly.

"Why is that funny?"

"It's not funny. Sometimes when people drink they express their feelings a little…easier," he tilted his head.

"Oh really? What did he claim?"

"Nothing, everything is fine, but I'm keeping an eye on him."

"Good," she hugged him, squeezing her eyes closed not wanting to think about Ross anymore. "So if you've had a drink are you going to express your feelings to me?"

"I don't need a drink to do that," he whispered

"So you're going to tell me that you're madly in love with me?"

"Ah huh," he began unbuttoning her blouse.

"And that you've thought about making passionate love to me all day?" She unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yes…yes, I have thought about that," he pushed her blouse down her shoulders.

"And that you want to tear my clothes off and throw me on the bed?" Her eyebrows shot up.

Jack laughed, "No."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, "No?"

He pointed to his shoulder and raised his arm, cradled in the sling, "I can't do that."

She smiled at him, "Oh," she kissed his lips, "then let me help you get out of these clothes." She quickly removed his clothes, with his limited help. She cradled his face in her hands, "now get into bed."

"Yes Ma'm," Jack adjusted his sling as he got comfortable in bed, "What are you going to do?"

"You just wait," she said.

"Are you going to leave? You're going to leave me here like this?" He leaned forward as she headed for the door.

"No, of course not," she turned to face him, "I'm going to take my clothes off now." She slid one sleeve of her blouse down her arm, then the other and held the blouse out and dropped it onto the chair. "Is that okay with you?"

Jack nodded eagerly.

She reached behind her, unbuttoned her skirt, shimmied it down over her hips and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it, turned and bent over, picking it up, smiling as she heard Jack groan his approval. She stood, looked over her shoulder and winked. "Should I keep going?"

"Oh yes, please," Jack was moving his legs under the sheet, his good arm wedged under his head as he watched intently.

She sighed, turning around revealing her undergarments. A corset covering a white lace chemise and little satin pantalets. She bent her knee, rubbing it against her thigh, as Jack looked at her thigh high silk stockings with the white ribbon garters and her off white shoes. She pulled the desk chair closer and removed a shoe before placing her foot up on the chair and slowly untying a garter before rolling her stocking down her leg. She moved onto the next one, listening to Jack mumble. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said, 'keep going and hurry up'," he squirmed in the bed.

Elizabeth giggled and reached behind her, untied her corset and undid the hooks in the front. She removed it and playfully twirled it in the air before dropping it on the chair.

Jack smiled, "What's next?"

She turned her back to him and slid the pantalets down her legs. She looked over her shoulder at him as he gazed at her, a smile on his lips and a glow in his eyes. She bit her bottom lip as she turned and began unbuttoning the chemise, slowly pushing one strap down her arm. She began walking toward him, pushing the other strap down before letting it dangle at her elbows. When she was at his bedside, she yanked the sheet off him, not surprised to observe his reaction to her actions. She unclipped her hair and shook it out.

Jack looked up at her, "Come here…to me," he whispered. His mouth fell open as she crouched down beside the bed and kissed his sling, "I can remove this sling," he said eagerly.

She put her hand on his, "No, it's okay, I'll do it, when I'm ready…" she planted kisses across his chest and tummy. She looked up at him, allowing her hair to fall onto him. He swallowed, "When are you going to be ready?" He swallowed and exhaled, "I'm ready…"

She smiled as she ran her hand up his thigh, "We don't have to hurry…do we?"

He closed his eyes, "Ah, no…," he said as she continued kissing his body, "but if you keep doing that…." As her movements became more intimate, Jack grabbed her hair and caressed it between his fingers.

She looked up at him again, "I love you Jack."

"Elizabeth…I love you…and what you're doing to me…," Jack watched her move over him, "Come here, kiss me…"

In one quick movement she was next to him, removing his sling as he looked over her face. "There, but this doesn't mean you can swing that arm…" his kiss silenced her and she wiggled against him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, more than okay," he ran his hand down her arm as his tongue glided over his teeth. "I had to calm down a bit, you know…you…get me worked up." He lowered her chemise revealing more of her skin and gently ran his thumb over her skin.

"I was lost in you Jack…" she placed her palm against his cheek and drew her leg up against his leg.

"You oughta get lost more often Mrs. Thornton," he kissed her passionately.

As their kisses intensified so did their bond. Jack winced as Elizabeth gently touched his wounded shoulder causing her to pull back and then kiss the area gently, "That may not help it heal…"

"No, but sure feels good," Jack smiled, "just like you, you always feel good," he kissed her neck as she wrapped a leg around him.

The knock on the door startled them. "Oh my gosh, I forgot where we are for a minute," Elizabeth whispered.

"Hello? Jack, Elizabeth? Just wanted to tell you two that Bill and I are taking a walk. Café is all locked up…so, we'll…be gone for a while…okay?" Abigail said from the hallway.

Jack grinned, "Okay…have a nice walk…we'll be fine," he held Elizabeth's giggling body against his.

Abigail smiled, "Good…" She headed down the stairs smiling to herself, "I'm sure they'll be just fine."

Elizabeth stopped giggling, "Jack…"

Jack put his finger against his lips, "Shhh, she's probably listening at the door," he teased.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide and she looked toward the door.

Jack laughed, rolling on top of her, "You're so cute."

"You're a tease!"

"I'm not teasing…now where were we? Oh yeah, getting lost with each other," he kissed her, "…right now."

 _To be continued ... (because you know Ross isn't about to leave..)_


	16. Chapter 16 - I Love To Win

" **I Love To Win"**

Elizabeth woke to Jack's hand massaging her, "Jack?"

"Hmm," he wasn't fully awake, "I love our baby…"

"Jack, that's not our baby your hand is rubbing…"

Jack laughed, "Well, you have a lot of bumps…nice bumps."

"Tssk," Elizabeth removed his hand from her backside, "Jack Thornton, you're impossible."

"No, I'm not," he kissed her ear, "I'm very possible…try me!"

She moved away from him and he reached for her. "Jack…" she swatted his hand away.

He reached for her again, this time tugging her back to him as he buried his face in her hair against her neck. "Make love to me," he whispered.

"Jack, are you forgetting where we are? Here, above the café?"

"No, I'm not. Last night was wonderful," he kissed her neck again.

"But Abigail's in the next room," she whispered as she tried to control his hands from roaming her body.

"I'll be quiet this time, I promise," he rolled partially onto her.

"Jack, you're never quiet…please, can't we wait?"

Jack sighed, scrunching his face, "Okay, but can we at least go home?"

"Right after the doctor checks you," Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and slipped into her robe.

"Then you can check me," he ran his fingers down her back.

"Jack, oh really!"

"Do you have plans for today?"

"We do have things to do," she looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the way he wiggled his eyebrows, "we have to send telegrams to our family about our baby."

"Right, we do have to do that," he touched her waist, "just don't invite them here, please."

Elizabeth grinned, "I won't…their visits can wait until the baby actually arrives. Now come on, lets get ready."

"Are you going to put your clothes back on?" He looked at her, "I love the way you removed them last night…"

"Jack, get your body and your mind out of the bed and lets go!"

"Just come here for a minute," he motioned for her to come to him.

She leaned over him, "Jack, what has come over you?"

He looked away for a moment and then whispered, "You're going to think I'm crazy….," he sighed, "okay, now don't get mad but being with you here, in this room, where you used to stay…before we were married…" he shrugged," well it's kind of exciting."

Her brow wrinkled, "What? Exciting?"

Jack sighed, "Okay, I'll just say I used to think of you up here…"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide when she finally realized what Jack was saying, "Oh…" She blinked, thinking about it, "I understand," she leaned forward and kissed him. "Why don't you get out of bed and help me?"

Jack sighed, thinking she didn't really understand, "Okay." He got out of bed and stretched.

She wiggled her finger to him and he stepped closer. She stretched up and whispered into his ear, "Jack, I thought of being with you too..."

He smiled, relieved to hear her say it.

Elizabeth took his hand and lead him to the small desk, "If I go about doing what I would have normally done when I did live here," she ran her finger down his face all the way down his arm to his hand nestled in the sling, "would that be…exciting to you?"

Jack's mouth curled up, "I believe it would."

"But, nothing can happen," she held her finger out, warning him, "promise?"

He playfully crossed his heart and held up his hand, "I do, I swear!"

They spent the next several minutes playfully dressing each other, smiling and laughing. Elizabeth finished helping Jack adjust his suspenders when he looked into her eyes, "I'm so lucky."

"Lucky?" She chuckled, "Yes, this wound could have been a lot worse," she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes with that, but I meant I'm lucky that I have the most wonderful, patient, beautiful wife in the world."

She put her hands on his neck, "That's very sweet Jack," she kissed his lips.

He pulled her closer with his good arm, "Hmm, does that mean…"

She slapped his good shoulder, "No…"

Jack sighed."Okay, lets see the doctor so we can go home."

After the doctor proclaimed Jack infection free but still needing the sling to keep his arm immobile, they shared a meal with Abigail and Bill and then headed home. "I can't wait to get this contraption off my arm."

Elizabeth sighed, "Jack, the doctor just instructed you not to move that arm, you could undo the healing that is taking place."

Jack rolled his eyes but then stopped in his tracks at the site of Ross working on the barn.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "I'll be inside," and scurried to the house.

Jack approached Ross, who tapped the hammer head on his palm, "Good to see you Jack."

"You too," he looked around, "things moving along here…."

"Yes, moving along…well the barn, not me…not yet," Ross glanced at Jack.

"I didn't mean for you to be moving on," Jack replied.

"I know but once the barn is done, I'll re-evaluate my situation," Ross nodded and went back to work.

Jack went into the house disappointed to find Elizabeth busy in the laundry room, "Why you doing this now?"

"Laundry won't do itself," she said.

Jack nodded, "Guess I'll go work on the books."

Elizabeth washed several items and headed outside to the clothesline. She waved to Ross when he looked her way and he nodded. She walked over to him, "Looks good over here," she gazed over the barn.

"Thank you," he responded softly.

Elizabeth put her hand up, "I think you should leave work here for the day and go to town and maybe ask Miss Ardell to dinner…she's be delighted I'm sure."

Jack looked out the window to see Elizabeth swaying side to side.

"I may do that," Ross said, "but she may not accept."

"Oh I believe she will," Elizabeth encouraged him.

"You're very kind," Ross smiled and went back to work.

Jack watched Elizabeth walk back to the house. "Everything all right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I suggested Ross invite Miss Ardell to dinner this evening," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"And what did he think about your meddling?" Jack tilted his head.

"Me, meddle?" She tried not to laugh, "I'm merely interested in his social well being."

Jack did a double take, "Okay…if you say so." Jack moved closer to her, "I hope you didn't say we'd be joining them…because I just want to be here, alone with my wife."

"And you will be," she kissed him.

"No more laundry?" Jack asked, trying to pull her closer.

"Nope," Elizabeth giggled as she squirmed, "I'm going to make us dinner right here at home."

"In that case," he rubbed his chin, "I'll have to shave and prepare for my dinner date." Before heading to the bathroom, Jack went to check on Ross as Elizabeth headed to the kitchen.

"Ready to call it a day?" Jack asked Ross.

"Yes, I believe so," Ross placed the tool box on the new work bench in the barn. "How's your shoulder?"

Jack tapped his sling wrapped arm, "It's fine, this thing will be gone tomorrow and I can help you out here. Not too much more to do."

"Finish work, but that won't take too long."

"Are you going to have dinner in town? I mean, I know you are, but…are you asking…," Jack fumbled.

Ross smiled, "I'm thinking about asking someone to join me."

"Well, good luck," Jack extended his hand.

Ross stared for a moment before shaking Jack's hand, "Thanks."

Elizabeth turned away from the window as Ross walked away and Jack headed back to the house. She hurried to the kitchen and prepared the roast and potatoes before sliding it into the oven. She prepared the table as Jack headed to the bathroom. She heard him grumbling and decided to surprise him. She went to her closet and slipped into the satin camisole and panties, brushed out her hair and headed to the bathroom.

She opened the door, pretending she was unaware that Jack was in there, "Oh, I'm sorry Jack!"

Jack did a double take, eyeing her, "Come on in and watch me cut my face up." He tapped his razor on the sink, "I think I can manage without the sling for this…"

"No…." Elizabeth hurried to him, "let me help" she wiggled onto the counter, much to Jack's delight, and carefully looked over his face. She swished two fingers through the shaving cream bowl and applied it on his cheek. "Is this how I do this?"

Jack's eyes were too busy wandering over her scantily clad body, "Hmm?"

"Shave cream?" She leaned to the side and a strap slipped down her arm, which she pushed back up.

Jack flicked it with his finger, causing it to fall down her arm again.

"Do you want a shave or not Mr. Thornton?" She asked as she wiggled closer to the edge of the counter.

"Hmm?"

"Is that all you can say, 'hmm'?" She looked at his face, noticing where he was looking, "Don't you be peeking at me."

"Can't help it," he bit his lip, "you have a lot to peek at." He pointed before running a finger over the lace edge of her camisole.

She continued smearing shave cream on his face as Jack repositioned himself between her legs against the counter, "What are you doing?" She asked as the towel wrapped around his waist moved, "Oh! I see." She lowered her lashes, "Mr. Thornton…"

"You're using too much shave cream," he raised her chin with his finger and kissed her, gently at first and then more passionately, purposely smearing the shave cream onto her face.

Elizabeth squirmed, "No Jack…" not liking the shaving cream being spread onto her face.

Jack pulled back, "Now you'll have a shave?"

"Oh no, don't you dare," she tried to wipe her face.

He laughed, "Okay, here?" He dipped his fingers into the shave cream and smeared more on his face and slid his lips against her neck.

Her legs shot up around him and she tried to push back. "Jack! You're covering me in shave cream!" She pushed him as he laughed and continued spreading kisses and shaving cream on her. "You're awfully strong with only one arm!"

Jack moved quickly and her camisole was becoming more and more drenched in the shave cream as he reached for the tiny buttons. "Stop squirming," he said playfully.

"Oh I can't believe you're making this mess!" She kept trying to wipe the shave cream from her face but realized it was hopeless, it was on her neck and chest. She put her hands on the counter and squeezed her legs around him as he continued covering her body with kisses.

Jack couldn't stop himself; he lifted her off the counter and carried her to the bedroom, securing one hand on her satin bottom before dropping them both onto the bed. He laughed when Elizabeth ripped the towel from around his waist and wraped her arms around him.

Finally, surrendering to his kisses, she looked up at him, "You win…"

"Hmmm…I love to win," Jack said as he lowered his body onto hers and kissed her lips. They kissed, touched and loved until both were breathless. Jack rolled onto his side, raising himself on his elbow, looking at her. "I wish I could draw you like this..."

"What, covered in sticky shaving cream?" She smiled.

He shook his head, "No, your hair mussed up, spread out in curls over the pillow. You're skin glowing from life and love. Your eyes sparkling with the passion we just shared and your lips all full and pink from my kisses. You're so beautiful."

She closed her eyes, "Jack, you're so sweet."

He leaned down and kissed her nose, "But I do think after dinner we need a bath…"

"Dinner!" Elizabeth sat up, "Oh my gosh, our dinner is in the oven!"

"I'll get it," Jack ran to the kitchen.

Elizabeth followed him, laughing at the sight of him bent over, towels in his hands removing the pot, "My my, you should always help me in the kitchen." She playfully snapped a towel across his bottom and ran back to the bedroom, put on one of Jack's shirts and came back to the kitchen. "I'll take over from here."

"Okay, after we eat remember, we're taking a nice warm bath," he kissed her cheek.

"That's right," she smiled at him as she picked up utensils, "so hurry up, get ready for dinner."

They ate seated close, occasionally feeding each other. "I'm happy that you seem to be over that morning sickness," Jack said.

"Yes, pretty much. I still have moments when I feel queasy, but its much better," she rubbed her tummy, "our baby must be growing."

Jack smiled, "Of course she is," Jack took Elizabeth's hand and brought it to his lips.

"She?"

"Yes, a little girl who looks just like you," Jack's lips turned up.

Elizabeth ran her finger across his cheek, "I hope she has your dimples."

Jack turned quickly and kissed her finger, "Let's go take that bath."

Meanwhile, in town, Ross took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Good evening, would you care to join me for dinner?"

 _To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17 - Handsome

**Handsome**

Abigail stood frozen in the door way, "I beg your pardon?"

Ross swallowed hard, "Would that be okay? Dinner….?"

Abigail remained still, staring at Ross, "Dinner?" She shook her head to dispel her shocked reaction, "Well, come right in, I have plenty of dinner and you can have a table and enjoy your dinner!" She forced a smile, stepped aside and swept her hand toward the dining room.

Ross tugged on his tie and stepped into the kitchen of the café. "Pardon me, but I was hoping you would join me, I'd like to talk to you about something."

Abigail again stood still, her mouth open wondering what this handsome man wanted. "Oh, well, come in, we can sit at a table and have a chat."

Once Ross was seated, Abigail quickly put a dinner plate together for him and hesitantly sat across from him.

"What is it you'd like to talk about?" Abigail folded her hands on the table.

"Well, it's personal in nature," he fiddled with the fork, "I was hoping to get some advice from you on having a dinner…a private dinner here at the cafe."

"Oh…well…of course," Abigail asked still confused by his presence.

"Yes, would you help me with arrangements for that?"

"Of course, I have people request special…special meals," Abigail looked around the dining room, "...or a special table…"

"Thank you," he spread the napkin across his lap, "I'd like to invite someone special to dinner and have a private table, maybe in the corner, reserved for just the two of us?"

"Yes…oh right, two of you..," Abigail replied, wondering who he was planning on inviting.

He took a few bites, "this is delicious…"

"Thank you," she mumbled. "When were you planning this dinner?"

"I'm not certain," he smiled, "depends on her schedule."

Abigail was intrigued, "Oh I see, is she coming from out of town?"

Ross chuckled, "No, she lives here, but circumstances may prevent her from joining me."

Abigail's right eyebrow shot up.

"I don't want it to be romantic, or at least not obviously romantic," he glanced at her.

Abigail was suspicious, "Mr. Sethridge, who are you intending to invite to dinner?"

Ross choked on his food, "I'd rather not say, until after I've confirmed it. It's a delicate situation. She may decline."

Abigail's mind was racing, could he be considering asking Elizabeth to join him for dinner? "I see, it may not be proper for this lady to accept?"

"Perhaps," Ross thought it over.

"Or for you to even ask!" Abigail stood, tugged her apron.

"Ma'm?" he stood.

"There are plenty of eligible women in town Mr. Sethridge, perhaps you should consider taking someone to dinner who isn't already spoken for…and a newlywed at that!" She turned and stormed off to the kitchen.

Ross began to speak but the café door opened and several men entered and Abigail put her full attention to them.

Ross put money on the table and left, deciding he would explain things to her the next time he saw her.

Ross walked slowly to the saloon, thinking over his plan. There was a good crowd at the saloon and he was surprised to see Miss Ardell at a table. "Good evening Miss Ardell," he said, looking at the glass and bottle in front of her.

"Hello, care to join me," she tapped the table, "have a whiskey?"

"I didn't picture you to be a whiskey drinking woman." Ross was again surprised.

"Truthfully, I have a toothache and I'm hoping this numbs the pain," she laughed.

Ross walked to the bar, grabbed a glass and sat down with her. "Whiskey will kill the pain, but not the cause," he poured himself a generous shot and swallowed it.

She nodded as he refilled both their glasses. "That is true, I suppose. What brings you out tonight?"

Ross smiled and had another drink. "Nothing special. Tell me, how well do you know the Thornton's?"

"Not that well," she rested her head on her palm, "but that Mountie sure is a nice man." She sighed and gazed off into space causing Ross to laugh. She looked at him, "Oh, you are too…you seem like a very respectable man," she sat up straighter.

The two emptied their glasses and had another refill. Ross shook his head, "I try to be…respectable," he smiled. "Are you doing okay after the shooting? I know the Thornton's were concerned for you…so was I."

She looked at him, "You were? I'm okay, thank you, that's awfully nice of you."

"Yeah that's me, nice and respectable," he filled her glass, "sometimes wish I wasn't."

"Oh I understand…everyone is so proper sometimes," she huffed and drank. "Like the Mountie, he shouldn't be so proper. I had to sew his pants once you know."

Ross's brow crinkled, "Really? What happened?"

"I ripped 'em," she sighed.

"You did?" Ross was surprised, "how did you do that?"

"Oh, well they ripped on a box or something," she was beginning to feel the effects of the whiskey.

"Well good thing you're a seamstress," he clinked his glass against hers.

"That's nice of you to ask me if I'm doing okay. Really, that's so nice of you," she smiled.

Ross nodded his head, "I think we've had enough whiskey…" he moved the bottle.

"Me too," she plopped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "I should go upstairs."

"Good idea," he stood.

"You know, before I can't climb the stairs," she leaned and whispered and gave him a wink.

Ross smiled, "I'll help you," he whispered back. He deposited the almost empty bottle and two glasses on the bar and followed Miss Ardell up the stairs. She tripped once and he took her arm, "Thank you, you're so kind," she said, gathering her skirt.

She made it down the hall to her room and leaned on the door, "Thank you," fanning herself, "why is it warm up here?"

"That would be the whiskey," he smiled.

She stared at him, "You know, you're smile is almost as nice as the Mountie's…"

"Maybe you can make me a red serge jacket," he smiled and touched her shoulder as she swayed. "Can you manage the door okay?"

After a struggle, she pulled the key from her skirt pocket and waved it, "I have a key!"

She dropped it and they both bent to retrieve it. The closeness wasn't lost on either of them and Ross leaned his forearm on the door and looked down at the petite seamstress, "Would you care to have dinner with me sometime?"

She smiled, "Me? I would be delighted," she batted her eyelashes as he smiled at her, "you're so handsome."

Ross looked away, "Must be the dim light up here."

"No, I noticed before," she whispered, "because there are not a lot of good looking men around here."

"Oh," he leaned down closer to her ear, "or nice available women."

They both laughed. "I suspect we have the same problem," she said.

"I believe we do," Ross kissed her cheek, "Good night Miss Ardell."

"Good night," she said as he walked down the hall. She brought her hand to her cheek and gently rubbed where he had kissed her, "sweet dreams…" she whispered.

The next morning, Abigail was thinking over her conversation with Ross, wondering if she should relay it to Jack. Ross seemed like a nice man, and she wondered if he was obsessed with Elizabeth or merely admiring from a distance. She dried the same dish for several minutes not hearing Elizabeth call her name.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth put her basket on the table, "are you all right? That dish isn't going to get any dryer."

"Oh Elizabeth," she looked at the dish and put it on the table, "just thinking about something."

"Obviously. Anything good?"

Abigail glanced away, "Oh well, I don't know if it's good."

"What is it?" Elizabeth was curious.

"Your friend, Mr. Sethridge paid me a visit last evening."

"He did? Was he with Miss Ardell, having dinner?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide, anticipating the gossip.

"No, he was alone," Abigail wiped her hands on her apron. "He did ask about arranging a dinner."

"For him and Miss Ardell?"

"He didn't say," Abigail looked at Elizabeth, "is he pursuing her?"

"I don't know, he isn't very talkative," Elizabeth replied.

"Well I believe there is someone he is interested in," Abigail said.

"If anyone can produce a romantic dinner, it's you Abigail. I can say that from personal experience," Elizabeth said proudly.

"He didn't seem clear on his plans, so we shall see what happens," Abigail poured a cup of coffee.

Later at home, Elizabeth excitedly relayed what Abigail had told her about Ross. "Abigail seemed agreeable to helping him."

"Good, Abigail will help him out, she certainly gave me the push I needed," Jack said.

"Push?" Elizabeth asked, "You needed to be pushed…to me…?"

Jack looked at her expression, "No…no, not pushed, nudged…no that's not the right word…she encouraged me…"

"I didn't realize you needed help!"

"I didn't need help, but after the skunk…and you were mad at me…and I didn't know how to ask you…"

"Skunk? What skunk?" Her hands on her hips clarified her rising anger.

"Billy Hamilton! He was a skunk and you were angry at me because I said you fell under his spell…" Jack's hands were moving rapidly as he tried to explain.

"I recall being upset that you said I was under his spell, I fall under no one's spell Jack Thornton!" She turned and marched into her closet going straight to the window, where she leaned on the wall and gazed outside trying to calm her angered breathing.

Jack raked his fingers through his hair, "Great…." He mumbled to himself as he removed the sling from his arm before going to the closet and knocking on the doorjamb, "May I come in?"

Elizabeth glanced up, "Yes…yes, you may."

Jack walked directly to her, "Back then I asked Abigail's advice on how to make peace with you. I knew you were angry and I needed to know how to make you see me like a man."

Elizabeth softened remembering when Jack asked her to have dinner the first time. "A man? Jack Thornton, you're more of a man….you're…" she caught the emotion in her throat as she touched the collar of his shirt.

He touched her cheek and she turned her face to kiss his palm.

She put her hands on his chest, "Where's your sling?"

"I don't need it, I'm fine," he smiled at her.

She pushed his back against the wall as she looked into his eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt, "Let me check your wound," she ran her fingertips over the tiny scar, "looks fine, can barely see it."

She pushed his shirt down his arms, "Jack…you're so handsome, in every way."

Jack smiled, "What does that mean?"

Her fingers danced across his shoulders, "You're handsome…you're muscular but not burly. You're strong but not brawny. You're tough but still tender and you're such a gentleman," she smiled and looked to the doorway, "you always ask if you can come in my closet."

"Well, I told you I built you a private place just for you…and I respect your privacy," he caressed her face with his thumb.

"Thank you for that Jack," she looked into his eyes, "that just adds to you being so handsome." She ran her hand over his hair, down the side of his face, "It's more than looks, it's the way you carry yourself, your confidence, your attitude…"

"Those are the same things that make you beautiful," he captured her hand and brought it to his lips.

As their eyes stayed connected they both knew what they wanted. Jack's trousers fell to the floor and Elizabeth stepped out of her pantalets.

Jack slid down the wall taking her with him until they joined and made handsome, beautiful love.

 _To be continued..._


	18. Chapter 18 - Pie

**Pie?**

"Elizabeth?" Jack whispered as they remained together on the closet floor.

Elizabeth's body moved slightly against her husband, "Jack…I love you so much. I'm not sure I can move."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you too," he tried to look down at her belly.

"What are you looking at, is there a bug on the floor!" She wiggled on his lap as she scanned the floor.

Jack's eyes bulged as her body moved over his and he tried not to laugh, "Elizabeth…there's no bug. I was trying to look at your belly," he smiled as he held her hips.

Elizabeth felt herself blush, "Oh…" she leaned back slightly, took his hand and placed it on her belly. "You know, we won't be able to be together like this much longer…my belly will be in the way."

"That's okay, as long as our baby is safe, I'll be happy just looking at you," Jack kissed her.

She leaned against him, giggling slightly as she planted little kisses on his face.

Jack enjoyed her kisses and ran his hands up and down her back, closing his eyes thinking of making love to her. "Elizabeth…you just ignite the fire in me…" he sighed as she rose onto her knees and he began outlining her curves with his fingertips.

She moved close to his ear and whispered, "Takes two to burn that fire Thornton."

"And you sure add the fuel," he pulled her closer and smiled at the whimper he elicited from her, "you're so wonderful…"

She twisted her hair and pulled it on top of her head as Jack planted kisses on her body, "… you make the fire wonderful…"

After they were breathless, Jack pushed a curl behind her ear, "I'm all burnt up, for now," he laughed softly.

"Me too," she held his face in her hands, "Jack?"

"Hmm?" He pressed his head against the wall and threw his hands up, "I'm your captive audience."

"I'm hungry!"

Jack tilted his head, "Okay, I will go to the kitchen and make something for you," he touched her tummy, "and you too my little one."

Elizabeth clapped, "Oh thank you Jack, I'm just starving!" She reached for a robe and slipped her arms in as she stood. "Jack Thornton, you made a mess here in my closet."

He stood and looked around, "Me? What did I do?"

She pulled the belt tightly around her waist, "You succumbed to my charms," she tapped his chin with her finger and left him standing there.

The next morning, Elizabeth was in the kitchen preparing her basket for school as Jack was finishing putting on his uniform. When he came into the kitchen, Elizabeth gasped.

"What?" Jack asked as he adjusted a strap.

She walked to him, "You take my breath away, you're so handsome in your uniform," she touched his chest.

The side of Jack's mouth went up, "Now don't go getting me all excited again Mrs. Thornton, we both have to go to work." He kissed the tip of her nose and reached for her basket. "Ready?" He offered her his arm.

She took his arm with a squeeze and they headed out.

At school, Elizabeth was watching the children get settled, "Come on everyone, we have a lot of work to do."

Emily's hand shot up, "Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth's eyebrow shot up, "Emily….what's my name?"

"Oh, Mrs. Thornton, sorry."

"That's better, thank you. Now what's your question?"

"Rachel said that Mountie Jack put a baby in you, is that true?"

Elizabeth inhaled sharply, "Emily!" She naturally placed her hand over her tummy, "Rachel? Well, hmm, as a matter of fact, Constable Thornton and I are going to be parents…later...in the spring…"

"How did that happen?" Asked the little girl named Mary sitting next to Emily.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at little Mary, "They're married now, it's from kissin'!"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she scanned the classroom of giggling children, "Now children, we have spelling to do and then a big math lesson, so let's concentrate on what's important."

"A new baby Mountie!" Albert announced, "bet he'll have a little red jacket!"

"Albert, please…" Elizabeth looked at him.

"Are you going to still teach us?"

Elizabeth sighed and picked up a book, "Children, please we can discuss this at a much later time. For now, yes, we're going to be parents and that's all you need to know…for now. Now, let's do our lessons."

The children calmed down and Elizabeth sat at her desk and placed her hand on the subject of the classroom's attention. She smiled knowing the children would certainly spread the word of she and Jack's baby. She picked up a book and began the first lesson.

Later, after she finished her lunch, Emily came to her teacher, "I hope you will still teach us Mrs. Thornton, you can bring the baby to class and we'll help you take care of it."

"Thank you Emily…I'll keep that in mind," she smiled at the little girl, "now go outside and get some sunshine."

Elizabeth thought for a moment about after the baby arrived, but quickly shook the thought, it was too early to think about what she would do after the little one's arrival.

After school, she walked home and was pleasantly surprised to see a smiling Ross wave hello. "Ross, how are things going?" She looked around the barn, but was really inquiring about his life away from the homestead.

"Good thanks. What kind of flowers do you like?"

Elizabeth did a double take, "Beg your pardon?"

"I thought I'd plant some flowers out front for you," he pointed to the porch.

"Oh, well, it's kind of late in the season for that isn't it?"

"The right kind will bloom in the spring," he smiled, "things bloom in the spring…"

She pulled her basket against her tummy, unsure what he was referencing. "If you'd like to plant…flowers…be my guest," she bit her lip.

"Okay. I'll be leaving soon," Ross said.

"Leaving?" Elizabeth asked.

"For the day… going to town," he was surprised by her tone.

"Oh, you must have plans this evening?" She rocked on her feet.

Ross smiled, "I hope to," he looked down but he glanced up at her as he scuffed his boot in the dirt.

"You could have a nice meal at Abigail's…with someone who…with someone who may like to join you."

"Is that so?

Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"I'd like that," he replied softly.

Elizabeth swung her basket, "Well, I better go start dinner, excuse me."

Ross watched her go to the house before heading down the road.

Elizabeth changed into a simple blue dress and removed the items from the basket to prepare for dinner. She ran through what Abigail had said to do with the ingredients and put the covered pot in the oven. She went to her desk and wrote in her journal and then sat on the sofa to wait for Jack.

In town, Jack watched as Ross went to the mercantile, he hoped that he was paying Miss Ardell a visit. Jack had spoken with her several times to ensure she was okay after the terrible ordeal they both had survived. She had hinted that she and Ross were getting to know each other and Jack was hoping it was true and that Ross' ill aimed attention to Elizabeth would fade away. He wanted to pick up the mail, so he followed Ross to the store.

Ross held up the catalogue and pointed, "This, I want to order this, two dozen please."

Ned Yost squinted at the page, copying the information onto his clipboard, "Okay," he pointed his pencil on the board, "You know those blooms come out in spring don't you? Oh, Hello Constable," he nodded as Jack closed the door.

"I'm aware of that," Ross put the catalogue down and smiled at Jack.

"Ross, buying spring time flowers? For anyone special?" Jack looked to see the sewing area empty.

Ross tapped the catalogue, "Someone very special."

Jack smiled and walked to the shelves.

Ross cleared his throat, "Well Mr. Yost, thank you for placing that order, please let me know when it arrives," and he left the store.

Jack walked to the counter, a pretty pink lace shawl in hand, "How much?" he asked the merchant.

"Always a bargain for you Constable," he began wrapping the shawl.

Jack hurried home, his purchase tucked under his arm. He loved surprising Elizabeth with special gifts. He walked in, smelled dinner cooking and stopped when he saw her asleep on the sofa. He quietly went to wash and change before going back to her with the gift. He knelt at the sofa, loving the way she rested her cheek on her hands. He gently placed his hand on her tummy, thinking that in a few short months Elizabeth would be much bigger and probably complaining about it. "Elizabeth?" he said softly as he tickled her cheek with his finger.

Elizabeth stretched her neck and opened her eyes, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Waking up the best looking school teacher in town," he kissed the tip of her nose.

She sat up, "Very funny, I'm the only school teacher in town."

"You'd still be the prettiest," he plopped down on the sofa next to her, "and as the prettiest teacher, I think you deserve a gift." He presented the wrapped package.

She smiled, "What is it?"

"Open it," he ran his tongue along his lower lip.

She ripped open the package, stopping once the pretty pink lace was revealed, "Oh Jack…" she lifted the fabric, holding it up, looking lovingly at her husband through the sheerness, "Oh Jack…it's so nice..is this a gift because you put a baby in me?"

Jack's head jerked back, "What? If you put it that way…"

Elizabeth giggled, "That's what one of my students asked today, if Mountie Jack put a baby in me…"

"I hope it wasn't one of the boys!" Jack squirmed.

"No, it was little Emily," she pushed closer to him, "but Mary told her it was from too much kissing."

Jack laughed softly, "Oh…. what did you say?"

"Nothing, it was not an appropriate classroom subject," she fingered the shawl.

Jack slipped his arms around her, "Okay then, but we should raise those kissing numbers… could be a mathematics subject," he leaned in and kissed her hard.

Elizabeth playfully swatted him and held up the shawl, "Is this for bed?"

Jack was confused and fingered the material, "I thought it was a shawl…" his eyebrows slowly rose, "but if you'd like to wear it to bed, that's fine with me."

She slapped it onto her lap, "You're so bad."

"I have a good imagination when it comes to you, especially in one room," he leaned back, "what's for dinner?"

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth jumped up and headed to the kitchen, "The food is probably burned!"

Jack followed as she opened the oven, put the pot on the stovetop, removed the cover and stared at the steam rising from the pot. "That's okay," Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm not that hungry."

She looked at him, "You're going to eat this," she slammed the cover on the pot and closed the oven door.

Jack nodded, "I am…oh yes, absolutely, I am," he backed away, not wanting to upset her. He got plates and silently set the table.

"It's not bad once you scrape off the burned part," Elizabeth chewed.

Jack watched her in awe, knowing pregnancy had brought out different sides of her, most of which he enjoyed and this side, which he found amusing. "Did you eat lunch today?"

"Oh yes of course, even though I felt like the children were watching me," she said.

"Good that they know, word will spread now," Jack moved the food around his plate.

"Word is already out, just look at me!" She raised her hand.

"You're beautiful," Jack said.

"I'm popping out of my clothes," she covered her chest, "and I'm sore."

Jack looked away and got up from his seat. He left the kitchen and returned with the shawl, which he placed over her shoulders, "Here, wear this if you feel too…exposed." He kissed her cheek. "I'll start cleaning up here."

"If you aren't going to finish that, I'll have it," she pointed to his plate as he lifted it.

"Okay," Jack slid the plate in front of her.

Later, after Jack did some chores outside, he came into the bedroom to find Elizabeth sitting in bed writing in her journal. He prepared to join her and slid under the sheet.

"Your feet are cold." She giggled as Jack got closer.

"Well, why don't we warm them up," he took the journal and placed it on the bedside table and kissed her shoulder.

"Jack, is that last piece of pie still out there?" She looked toward the kitchen.

Jack frowned, "I suppose," he continued kissing her shoulder and pushed down the strap of her nightgown before shifting his attention to the opposite shoulder.

Elizabeth, "It's peach pie, isn't it?" She lifted the strap that fell to her elbow.

"Yup, unless you brought another kind home," he pushed the strap down her arm.

"Hmm, I suppose I can wait," she pushed the strap up.

"Good, because I don't want pie now," Jack flicked the strap down on her other shoulder.

"Yes, I can wait," she said firmly.

Jack stopped at the first shoulder, and pushed the strap down again.

Elizabeth lifted the other strap. "Abigail is just the best baker…"

Jack dragged his lips up her neck as he pushed the strap down, "Hmm she is, lets you and I bake something now…hmmm?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I was never fond of peach pie, until I ate hers…" she pushed the strap up.

Jack backed away, looked at her and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth leaned forward.

"To get the pie and two spoons!" Jack resigned throwing his hands up in the air.

Elizabeth giggled and clapped her hands.

Jack returned and Elizabeth took the pie plate. She spooned a piece and held it in front of his face.

"Oh, so you're going to feed me," Jack accepted the spoonful, "hmmm, that is good."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "I told you."

Jack took the spoon from her and delivered a bite to her, "Yumm, so good."

She fed him and he nodded, "Yumm is right."

"Okay, come on, my turn," she banged her feet on the bed, excited for the next bite.

Jack scooped the spoon into the pie and playfully delivered it to his excited wife. "I think you're more excited about pie than you are about me."

Elizabeth giggled, "No Jack, don't be silly, I love you more than pie," she dipped her finger into the pie and licked it, "but this is so good!"

When she dipped her finger in again, Jack grabbed her hand and licked the pie from her finger as Elizabeth watched.

Jack swept his finger into the pie and offered her a lick. She stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and licked the pie from his finger.

She then picked up the spoon and fed him another bite, never taking her eyes from his.

Jack scooped a spoonful for her, but pulled the spoon away as she opened her mouth and a piece of pie fell onto her chest. "Oh sorry, tskk," Jack clicked his tongue, "I'll be happy to clean that up for you."

Elizabeth looked down at the pie dripping and glanced up at him, "Well, since you are responsible, you should clean it up.

Jack tapped his finger of her chest and then spread the pie in a little circle. He stopped when she grabbed his finger and brought it to her lips. She closed her eyes and wrapped her tongue around his finger, slowly clearing it of all pie remnants. She did this several times, finally opening her eyes to see Jack in a trance watching. She brought his finger back to her chest and ran it across the pie splatter.

Jack jumped off the bed, put the pie plate on the table and quickly returned to her, alternating kisses between the pie smeared on her chest and her lips. He pushed the straps down again, "Don't you dare raise them," he mumbled seductively as he moved over her. "Elizabeth…what you do to me…I love you so much."

She held him and returned his kisses. They laughed and rolled across the bed, celebrating their love with every passionate touch, taste and motion.

"Jack Thornton, I adore you…" she ran her fingers through his hair, holding his face near her own, "and your pie delivery is exquisite."

Jack laughed as he playfully ran his tongue over the pie, "I'm glad you wanted pie. You were made to wear peach pie," he kissed her lips and slowly kissed his way down her throat to her peach pie chest.

"Oh Jack," she threw her head back, "I think we should have pie every night."

 _to be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19 - The Real Ross

**The Real Ross...**

The sun was low in the afternoon sky as Elizabeth walked home from school, carefully carrying the basket full of food that Abigail so generously offered. She smiled thinking of the pie sitting on top, remembering her and Jack's peach pie snacking the night before. She sighed, happy that being married brought such a wonderful closeness to them and that she loved him more with each passing day. She brought her hand to her lips thinking of the intimacy they shared and how she enjoyed it, especially when Jack was playful and made her laugh. He loved to tease her and when they were alone it was always special. She glanced around, happy no one could read her thoughts. She giggled, touched her growing tummy and continued home.

Ross tightened the screw on the hinge of one of the barn doors and did a double take as he saw Elizabeth approach the house. He smiled seeing her look so happy, slightly swinging the basket she always took along. He ran over to her, "Let me carry that for you."

Elizabeth released the basket, "Thank you…beautiful day isn't it?"

"Indeed…even better now." He opened the door for her and she walked in. He followed her to the kitchen and placed the basket on the table. "What's in the dinner basket tonight?"

Elizabeth sighed, "I hate to think of what I would do without Abigail. She's well aware of my culinary skills…or lack of them," she laughed softly.

"The town is fortunate to have her and you'll get there, you're still a newlywed," he rubbed the back of a chair, "I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"If I can, certainly," she emptied the basket.

"If you could meet me in town tomorrow after school, at the café, I need to get your opinion on something," he stared, eager for her response.

"I suppose I can do that," she was beyond curious, "is this for a special evening you're planning?"

"Yes," Ross replied.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, "I'll be there!"

"Good, thank you," Ross tapped the chair, happy that she agreed. "Can I do anything for you…I mean, as long as I'm here?"

"Well, you can sit down and keep me company while I cook dinner," she said.

"I'd like that," Ross sat and watched her. They talked about life back in Hamilton and the surrounding area. Ross enjoyed Elizabeth's tales of antics with her sisters. When she took carrots from the basket, he reached out, "Let me cut those for you, you're doing all the work and I'm just sitting here."

"Okay, here," she handed him the bunch of carrots and a knife and continued talking as he began to chop, "you're quite handy around the kitchen!"

"Being a bachelor, I know how to cook," he looked up at her, "a few things."

"Ahh, well carrots must be one of them, you cut them so perfectly," she laughed.

"Just the craftsman in me I suppose," he looked up at her, "you must have a lot of artistic ability."

"Me? Oh no, I wouldn't say that," she looked over the table of dinner preparation, "certainly cooking isn't one of my strong abilities."

"How about romance, is that an ability?"

"I beg your pardon," she dropped a chunk of potato into the pot.

Ross nervously twirled the knife, "I'm sorry, I just…you must have abilities…in that area…maybe you could share?"

Elizabeth smiled, realizing he was asking for romance advice, "Oh I see. Well, first I believe a woman wants to be with a gentleman, so always mind your manners. Don't rush things, let the relationship develop."

"No handholding…sharing a kiss?"

"That comes…in time," she continued putting food in the pot.

"Good, glad to hear that," he put the chopped carrots into the pot and glanced at her, "then what?"

Elizabeth swallowed, feeling uncomfortable with their discussion.

In town, Jack went to the mercantile, glad to see Miss Ardell sewing in her corner of the store. "How are you? We've been thinking of you and hoping you're okay," Jack tugged on his uniform strap.

Miss Ardell looked up, "I'm doing well thank you Mountie, but can you give me some information?"

"Information? Sure…well on what?" Jack responded.

"The elusive Ross, the carpenter. I have had the pleasure of talking to him a little more and I believe I would like to continue growing our acquaintance, or whatever you want to call it, but I can't really ask him on a date. Can you help me? Can you talk to him?"

Jack blinked several times thinking, "If you see him eating dinner, would you be comfortable asking if you could join him?"

"Yes, but I only see him coming into the saloon or leaving the saloon. I've never seen him sit and eat."

"So that means he must eat at the café," Jack tugged his belt, confident of his advice, "go the café and see if you can bump into him."

She thought for a moment, "Okay, tomorrow, can you join me, or maybe walk in with me?"

"Tomorrow? I don't know if that's such a good idea," Jack was nervous at the thought.

"Not together! Same time, you know a coincidence," she shrugged.

"No, that's not a good idea," Jack said.

"Come on Mountie, we'll just meet in the road. Yeah we'll walk in together and wait until he gets there," she nodded, hoping to gain his agreement.

"I'll think about it," Jack backed up, wanting to leave.

"I'll come by the jail tomorrow," she got up and walked closer to him, "pretend I need the law," she whispered and winked at him.

Jack continued toward the door, "Well…I don't know, I have to go," he opened the door and glanced over his shoulder at her as he left the store.

"Gee for a lawman he's awful skittish," Miss Ardell planted her hands on her hips.

At the homestead, Elizabeth had managed to change the subject by asking Ross to show her the barn while the dinner cooked. Ross happily showed her his finishing work on the doors and windows, "It came out nice. I think Jack is pleased, it's his design and mostly his work."

"Yes but he appreciates your help, you're a gifted carpenter," she said, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked over the finished barn.

"What are you two doing out here?" Jack asked from the doorway, surprised to find them together in the barn.

"Jack! The barn is complete now, doesn't it look wonderful?" Elizabeth rushed to his side and touched his arm.

Jack felt his tension dissipate with Elizabeth's tender touch and welcoming smile, "Yes, yes it looks great. You did a wonderful job Ross."

"Thank you," Ross said, "I'll be going to town now, good evening."

Elizabeth looked from Jack to Ross, "Thank you for your help today, see you tomorrow."

Ross looked over his shoulder and gave a slight wave.

"What did he help you with?" Jack asked as he slid his arm around her waist.

"Carrot cutting," she gave him a quick kiss, "he's very good at it."

Jack smiled, "Oh really? Please tell me you didn't hire him to cook for us?"

Elizabeth tilted her head at Jack's humor, "No of course not. I'm afraid you will have to continue suffering with my cooking."

"Believe me, there's no suffering with you…cooking or otherwise," he kissed her, "and I do like the otherwise."

She laughed and they headed inside.

After dinner, Jack cleared the table and then stood behind Elizabeth as she washed dishes. He placed his hands on her tummy, "How's my little peach doing today?"

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, "Your little peach?"

"Our baby likes peach pie, so she's my little peach," he kissed her neck and then began drying dishes.

Elizabeth smiled, "Jack you don't have to help."

"I'm not helping, we're working together," he rubbed the dish until it squeaked, wanting to tell her about his talk with Miss Ardell. "I stopped by the store today and Miss Ardell is doing well."

"That's good, the poor woman, all she's been through," she glanced at Jack, "maybe Ross will ask her to dinner…soon."

"I hope he gets the courage," he looked up quickly, realizing he may have used the wrong word, "because she'll accept, no need for him to be afraid she'll refuse…Where do you suppose they'll go?"

"The café I suppose," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Right," he moved closer, "that's the best place for a dinner date, I oughta know."

"You should be the one to help him plan it, because I certainly remember our first romantic dinner date there. Dancing with you that night," she sighed and turned to face him, "Oh Jack…I wanted you to take me in your arms…"

Jack held her in a dance pose, "We were just beginning our courtship, I couldn't sweep you off your feet so early."

Elizabeth frowned, "But didn't you want to?"

The corner of Jack's mouth turned up as he swayed with her in front of the kitchen stove, "Elizabeth…it took every fiber of my being not to kiss you, hold you…tell you I was falling in love with you," he stared into her eyes, "I went from feeling my heart banging in my chest to wanting to run out the door!" His eyebrows shot up at the memory.

"Run out the door? Why would you want to do that?" She leaned back looking at him.

"I was afraid I would just give in and kiss you," he whispered.

"You did kiss my hand at the end of the evening and then you ran away," she couldn't control the small giggle that escaped her lips.

He stopped dancing, "Because I knew if I looked into those big blue eyes….I would have kissed those soft pink lips and held you…" he sighed as he felt her hand go over his shoulder to the back of his neck, "and if you did that, I would have…" he stopped when her lips pressed against his.

"You can sweep me off my feet now," she whispered as she kissed him again and touched his face.

"Hmmm," he picked her up and carried her to their bed. "Sweeping you off your feet is my favorite thing."

"Oh? I thought it was something else entirely," she whispered as she ran her finger along his ear.

"Well, yeah, what comes after the sweeping is pretty special too," he said softly as he placed her on the bed and knelt to remove her shoes. As he rolled down her stockings, Elizabeth unbuttoned her blouse. "Hey, that's my job," he smiled and sat next to her.

"Well, I was only helping you..." she began untucking his shirt.

"Why Mrs. Thornton, are you in hurry?" Jack smiled.

"No, but I have been thinking about this...being with you is one of my favorite things too," she tugged his shirt making him laugh and they fell back in each others arms.

The next day Elizabeth worried about meeting Ross in town, but was confident in helping him plan his dinner date with the seamstress. She would talk to Abigail and obtain her assistance on the dinner details for Ross later this afternoon.

After school, Elizabeth hurried to town so she could talk to Abigail before meeting with Ross. She was hoping Abigail would take over and tell Ross what she could do for him, rather than have Ross articulate his romantic notions, which she suspected would be difficult for him to express and take too much time. She opened the cafe door to find Ross standing in the middle of the empty dining room.

She looked around suspiciously as she closed the door, "How are you?" She asked slowly, "where is everyone?"

Ross walked to her, "I wanted to talk to you alone, do you like the table?" He gestured to the table against the wall.

"Yes, it's lovely, Miss Ardell will think it's beautiful," Elizabeth was nervous as she walked to the table, "Isn't Abigail here?"

"Yes, she's somewhere," he said as he stood nervously in front of her.

"Good, because I wanted to talk to her about a menu and maybe flowers…"

Ross put his hand up, "I wanted to discuss something with you first. Elizabeth, you are a remarkable woman. I've grown to admire you a great deal in the short time I've known you."

"That's very nice…" she said before he interrupted her and continued.

"I wondered if you've thought of me? If you have any thoughts of having a man like me in your life," he put his hand up, "before you say anything, please know that I admire you…"

Elizabeth stood, "No, stop right now. I love my husband and have…" she clutched her tummy and grabbed the chair.

"Are you all right? I know I'm surprising you with this…" Ross pulled out the chair.

"Don't come near me, the baby is just…" she held her hand up and sat down.

"Baby?" Ross stepped back.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and stood, "Yes, my baby. I'm sorry you feel the way you do, but this can't…"

"I didn't know you were carrying a baby," Ross said. "I never would have said…"

"Baby or no baby what you feel is inappropriate…" Elizabeth turned toward the door as Jack walked in.

"Hi…I'm glad you're both here," Jack said before he noticed Elizabeth's expression and Ross's stunned look, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Jack, I'm ready to go home now," she walked toward him and took his arm.

Jack froze, "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just think we should both leave….now," Elizabeth tugged Jack's arm and pulled him out the door, pulling the door closed behind them.

On the café steps Jack confronted her, "Did something happen with him?"

Elizabeth blinked, "No, but I want to go home."

"Did he bother you?" Jack's anger was building as thoughts rushed through his mind, "Did he touch you?"

"No he did not touch me, he just…he just…" Elizabeth covered her mouth.

Jack turned to go back into the café but Elizabeth stopped him, "No Jack, please…please don't. Just let it be."

Jack turned to her and she came closer, "I took care of it. The barn is done and now Ross can leave. You don't need to do anything."

"Elizabeth, you're the one I'm concerned about. If he did anything inappropriate…"

"Jack please, it was just words and I took care of it!" She held his hands tightly in her own, "Let's go home."

Jack looked at the door for a moment, but accepted Elizabeth's plea to leave. He touched her face, "You're sure you're all right?"

"Yes Jack, I would tell you if I weren't," she took his hand again.

"Okay, but you're going to tell me what happened," he began walking away with her hand tucked in his arm, "because if he did anything…" He turned one more time to go back to the café.

"Jack Thornton," Elizabeth stopped him and stood directly in front of him, staring into his eyes, "Jack, listen to me please. I took care of it. Trust me that I handled it and all is fine."

Jack sighed, looked from the café door and then to Elizabeth's confident stare, "Alright, but if he did anything…"

Elizabeth put her finger to his lips, "Shhh, stop, please stop."

Inside the café Ross paced the floor, silently cursing himself for acting so foolish and not seeing the truth. As he had done in the past, he let his emotions get the best of him. He intended to tell Elizabeth that he thought she was one of the finest women he'd ever met and then he let his heart talk instead of his head. He was sure Jack never said anything about a baby and if he'd known, he would never have suggested anything. He wanted to go and apologize, but he knew that would make it worse. He left the café and headed to the mercantile.

Ned Yost looked up when Ross slammed the door, "Well hello, is something wrong?"

"Mr. Yost, I ordered those plants, please cancel the order," he turned to see Miss Ardell at her sewing machine. He walked over to her and asked if he could talk to her outside.

At the homestead, Elizabeth continued trying to calm Jack. "The barn is done, there is no reason for him to come around anymore. He asked for my help with Miss Ardell, but I don't want to help him."

"Why?"

Elizabeth looked away.

Jack threw his hands up, "Oh I know why, because it isn't Miss Ardell, it's _you_ that he wants!"

"Jack, don't think about it. Forget about him!"

Jack walked across the room, running his hand through his hair trying to calm down. He stood at the window and stared out. Elizabeth wanted Jack to know the truth and came behind him, "I'm sorry Jack, yes, he began to say things to me that were inappropriate, but I stopped him, I took care of it. I told him it was wrong and he did stop before it went further. Please, don't be upset and respect the fact that I took care of it." She leaned against his back and placed her arms around him, hoping to steady his labored breathing.

After a few moments and Elizabeth's closeness, Jack sighed and brought her hands to his lips, "I knew it, I knew he was a little too fond of you…"

"Shhh, stop," she forced him to turn around and face her, "doesn't matter anymore. Let's go on a picnic and forget about the day, please?"

"He better not come back here," Jack said.

"He won't," she brushed her lips across his.

Jack calmed down at her touch, "I'll tell you one thing," he stopped when she kissed him.

"What's that?" She put one hand on his shoulder the other on his cheek.

"The only man that's going to be doing any work around here is a little old blind one!"

Elizabeth laughed and hugged him, "I love you Jack Thornton!"

 _to be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20 On The Porch

**On The Porch**

Jack sat on the porch rocking, staring at the barn. Elizabeth came out and leaned against the railing, "What is it Jack?"

"I'm debating whether I should tear that barn down," he huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, you did most of the work," she folded her arms.

"I suppose," he recoiled. Just looking at her calmed him.

"Besides," she approached him, "I don't think you could find a little old blind man to build another one." She gave him a quick kiss and he pulled her onto his lap.

Jack put his hand on her tummy, "How's my peach?"

She smiled and put her face against his, "Your little peach is one happy and content baby. He has a mother and father who love him very much."

"He? I thought my peach was a little girl," Jack turned his attention to the rest of his wife's body, running his hand up her side.

"Well I'm not sure, but I do sometimes imagine a little boy running around here and you chasing after him," she ran her finger down his cheek.

"I can see that. I've had practice, running after you," he made little circles with his thumb.

"You did not run after me!"

"Maybe not literally, but I chased you," he moved his hand down to her thigh.

"I ran slow enough so you could catch me," she undid the top button of his shirt and touched his skin.

"I appreciate that," he picked up the hem of her skirt and touched her leg.

"I knew you needed your energy…for other things," she shifted her weight on his lap, eliciting a slight groan from him.

"Thank you, I do need energy to keep up with you," he unbuttoned the back of her skirt with his other hand, "to do what I want...with you," he sighed as she moved again on his lap.

"What is it you want to do with me?" she unbuttoned her blouse and lowered it to her elbows, revealing a lace camisole which had the top two buttons opened.

Jack couldn't resist kissing her exposed skin while his hand moved to her thigh. They stayed that way for several minutes until Jack abruptly stood with her in his arms.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" She held on tightly, surprised by his quick move.

"I need some Gardenia Surprise, how about you?" He grinned.

She giggled, "Sounds wonderful," she kissed him and they headed inside to the bathroom.

Jack prepared the tub while Elizabeth went to the bedroom. Jack generously sprinkled the bath powder into the warm water and inhaled its fragrant aroma. He jumped slightly when Elizabeth slipped her hands around his waist and then stepped into the bubbly tub.

He watched her, a few curls dangling into the water from the quick bun she fastened on top of her head. Only her shoulders were exposed in the bubbles and he went and grabbed his sketch pad.

"Jack Thornton, don't you dare draw me in this bathtub!" She sunk a little lower.

"Oh its okay, I'll do it very tastefully, you'll see," he sat on the small stool by the sink and began.

Elizabeth nervously glanced at him, "You'll only have this for you, right?"

Jack smiled while concentrating, "Of course, it will be so cute, you'll love it."

"Hurry up, the water will get cold," she laid back.

"Sit back up, I want to get your hair right," he said.

"My hair? You're drawing my hair?"

"That's part of this beautiful vision I have before me, yeah," he smacked his lips.

She sat up a little straighter, revealing a hint of her curves beneath the water, "I didn't think it was my hair you liked."

Jack slapped the sketch pad closed, "Okay, you win," he stood and began removing his clothes.

Elizabeth leaned over the edge of the tub, eyeing him, "Hmmm, quick give me the sketch pad, my turn to draw this vision before me."

Jack laughed as he crawled in behind her, "Come here," he slid her close and nuzzled his face in her neck, "I love you Mrs. Thornton."

She put her hands on his thighs, "I love you Mr. Thornton."

The next day Elizabeth peeked out the window, relieved not to see Ross working on the barn. She felt confident he had left and that would be the last they would see of him. She didn't want a confrontation between Jack and Ross.

The school day went quickly and Elizabeth headed to town to find Jack so they could walk home together. As she approached the jail, Abigail stepped off the café porch and called her over.

In the jail, Jack looked out the window to see Elizabeth and Abigail talking. He watched for a moment as Abigail seemed rather intense, her hands moving dramatically and Elizabeth nodding. He then sat at his desk to finish a report.

Elizabeth entered the jail to find Jack pecking on the keys of the typewriter, she tried not to laugh.

Jack looked up, "Hi…oh you think it's funny, my typing?"

"No, I was thinking you could have a career as a secretary in the big city," she said teasingly.

"No thank you. Getting coffee and typing all day wouldn't be the right job for me," he leaned back in his chair.

She walked over to him, "You could always be my private secretary."

He looked up at her, "Now that job I would like," he stood and caressed her arm.

She kissed his cheek, "I would give you wonderful bonuses!"

"Sign me up!" He headed to the door, "let's stop at the mercantile before we head home. Haven't checked the mail in a few days."

Ned was behind the counter when they entered, "Constable, glad to see you, that's yours," he pointed to a large box.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but it's from Miss Ardell and she told me to be sure I got it to Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth walked to the corner, "Has she left? A lot of her things are missing."

"She said she'd be back," Ned shrugged, "but I'm not counting on it. She and that carpenter were out last night, I saw them walking and then this morning she put a few boxes on that wagon of his and off they went."

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other, "Okay thanks Ned, any other mail?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, here, a small package from Hamilton, for you Mrs. Thornton," Ned smiled.

"Thank you," Elizabeth took the package.

"I'll go get a wagon so we can bring this home," Jack left the store.

Elizabeth went out on the porch to open her package from home. She smirked discovering two child rearing books and a note. She carefully opened the note and was relieved to recognize Julie's handwriting.

" _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Your wonderful news has certainly been cause for discussion here at home. After Mother gasped and shed a tear she calmed Father down. His first reaction was, "It didn't take him long to get her pregnant", but he's fine now and actually is walking around quite proud that a new Thatcher will be arriving into the world. Mother and I have discussed coming for a visit, but perhaps it would be best for us to wait until the new baby's arrival. Now sister, you must learn to knit so you can keep that new baby warm. Promise to keep me updated on all your news!_

 _With affection,_

 _Julie"_

When Jack approached with the wagon, Elizabeth folded the letter and put it in her pocket.

"School books?" Jack asked, seeing her clutching the two books. He maneuvered the box and placed it in the wagon.

"No, child rearing books from my family," she squeezed the books.

Jack grinned, "Well, better than a face to face lesson I guess, isn't it?" He offered his hand to assist her onto the wagon.

"True," she held on to the side of the seat as they headed home.

Once home, Elizabeth waited patiently while Jack cut open the large box. "Here's a note," Jack handed her an envelope, "looks like dresses," he commented as he lifted the first few layers.

Elizabeth smiled and sat to read the note. Jack started to leave the room but stopped when Elizabeth gasped softly. "Miss Ardell, she's left town…oh, maybe not for good. She's following Ross back to Calgary to see if they could have a relationship," Elizabeth smirked at Jack, "but she wanted me to have these dresses and things that she and I had discussed. She finished them and wants me to have them."

Elizabeth laid the note in her lap, "They're gone Jack."

"That's for the best I suppose," Jack exhaled thinking it over, "I'm glad he's gone." He sat on the sofa next to Elizabeth and took her hand, "I hope they work something out."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes I do too."

"I'll let you look at the dresses," Jack left her alone to go do chores.

Elizabeth lifted the first few garments and shook her head at the size of them, "Good heavens, I hope I don't get this big!"

Elizabeth bit her lip, gasping at several undergarments and their configuration. "Oh my goodness!" She put the garment behind her back when she heard the door close and Jack approach.

"What?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

She smiled, "Nothing, just clothes and things for the next months."

"Can I see?"

"No, not now." She tried to stuff the garment into the box, "you could be frightened," she mumbled.

"No lingerie?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

"You don't want to see this lingerie," she walked toward him, taking his arm, "Let's have something to eat."

Jack sighed and reluctantly went with her.

After dinner, Jack headed to the porch to work on their finances in his book. He looked over his shoulder and decided to take a peek in the box of clothes. He put his book down and went right for the lace and lifted the garment, trying to determine what it was, "Hmmm…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth asked from the doorway.

Jack spun around, "Oh….hmm, just looking."

She marched over, scooped up several items and marched to the bedroom.

Jack stood still, "Okay…" and glanced into the box again before heading outside.

Elizabeth grew more concerned the more she inspected the clothing, would she really need all this room? As she added the items to her closet, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her tummy was noticeable but far from huge. She spotted the short negligee that Jack loved so much with the ruffled hem and decided she may as well wear it while she can still fit in it. After slipping it on, she was concerned that it was a little tighter and the hem barely fell below her hips, still she liked it and she knew Jack would like the way the top displayed the rise of her curves. She took a deep breath and decided to go and tantalize her husband.

Elizabeth walked out onto the porch and noticed Jack with his nose stuck in their finance ledger. She quietly walked across the porch to the chair across from him, as she ran her hand along the porch railing. "What a lovely evening."

"Yes," Jack said before doing a double take, "Whoaa…"

"Oh I don't want to interrupt you, I'll just sit here for a while."

Jack watched as she sat on one bent leg and swung the other out in front of her. Elizabeth smiled softly, knowing she had his full attention.

He slapped the ledger shut and put it on the small table between them. He knew he couldn't concentrate on their budget, not with her looking the way she did.

"Oh no, please don't let me keep you from your numbers," Elizabeth waved her hand before bringing her leg up and hugging her knee.

"What numbers? You aren't keeping me from any numbers," he said softly, his eyes taking her in. He smiled watching her touch her toes liking the way the strap of her negligee slipped down her arm when she moved. He loved seeing her like this and stretched out on the rocker to enjoy the view. "So, tell me what the note said from home."

"Oh that. That was just from Julie, they're all happy about our news. Mother cried and Father is thrilled to have a grandchild. They might visit when the baby comes. Would you be okay with that?"

"Elizabeth, I would never keep our child away from her grandparents or aunts, of course they can visit, I expect them to," Jack replied.

"Good," she turned away, moving her leg from under her and stretching it out in front of her.

"You have beautiful legs," Jack whispered.

"Not just my knees?" she giggled.

"No, every inch is beautiful," he sighed. "How is Abigail?" He wanted to know if they discussed Ross.

Elizabeth slid a leg under her again, "Oh, well she's fine. She told me that Ross spoke with her after we left the café."

"And…what did he have to say?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"That he was sorry…he didn't intend to say what he did," Elizabeth was uncomfortable, not wanting to anger Jack.

"What did he intend? To tell you he wanted you to be with him? That he loved you?" Jack's jaw clenched.

"No. According to Abigail, he didn't think Miss Ardell was right for him and he hoped to find a woman like me," she laughed and put her hand up, "why I don't know, he should be able to find a good woman!"

Jack's brow wrinkled.

"He wanted to come and apologize but she told him that wasn't a good idea," she continued.

"Remind me to thank her later," Jack sighed. "Anything else?"

"Not really, just that she felt he was sincere and agreed with him when he said he would head back to Calgary," she moved again, shifting the negligee on her body as Jack watched. "But enough, can we not talk about him anymore?"

Jack nodded, "How's my peach?"

Elizabeth grinned and rubbed her belly, "Good, I felt so good today!" She purposely rubbed the negligee up her side a bit, trying to distract from her growing tummy. From the corner of her eye she watched Jack's reaction, loving how the edges of his lips curled up. She purposely stretched her arms out and pretended to yawn. When Jack put his hands behind his head she looked at his body, looking for evidence of his interest, which he was unable to hide.

As difficult as it was not to look at her, Jack saw the way her eyes looked over his body and he suspected her movements were her attempt to flirt and coax him into inviting her to sit on his lap. He needed no such coaxing and leaned forward to speak, but she stood.

"Well…" she walked by him.

Jack tugged the ruffled hem of her negligee, "Where you going?"

"Inside," she answered simply.

"You're just going to leave me out here like this?" He looked up at her.

She swayed trying not to smile.

Jack laughed and pulled her onto his lap, "You little flirt," he kissed her.

"Only with you my love," she ran her fingertip around his face before he playfully caught it in his teeth.

"Jack!"

"Stop talking," he kissed her again as his hands slid over the negligee.

 ** _To be continued...and thanks for reading_**


	21. Chapter 21 - Needles

**Needles** _(this chapter picks up where the last one left off, on the porch...)_

Jack moved on the rocker as Elizabeth pressed against him, "Are you comfortable?" he asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"I'm always comfortable with you," she whispered as she held his shoulders.

"We could go inside, we don't have to stay out here on the porch," he closed his eyes as she kissed his ear, "Or we could…," he sighed as her lips moved down his neck, "hmm, or we could just stay out here," he resigned himself to her advances and rolled his head to the side enjoying her attention, her touch, her kisses.

"I like it here," she whispered as she inched his shirt up his side and wiggled slightly on his lap.

"I like it here too…a lot," he smiled feeling her fingers brush his skin.

"Jack," she pushed back to pull his shirt over his head. "I love your shoulders," she ran her hands over them, pressing his smooth skin.

"You've told me that before," he grinned, holding her waist.

"Oh have I?" she bit down on her bottom lip as her hands kneaded his muscles.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" he asked softly one eyebrow raised, curious to hear her response.

She pushed back again, "What? Do I think you're handsome? Hmmm, Jack Thornton I have thought you were handsome from the moment you came riding into my life. You're the most handsome man I've ever seen, not only in the physical sense but in every sense," she nuzzled his ear and whispered, "but most definitely in the physical sense."

Jack smiled, "Thank you, that's so nice. Thank you for choosing me, I know you could have any man you want," he turned serious fingering the lace of her negligee.

"I want this man, the one I have right now...you," she kissed his cheek, "the man who loves me…the handsome one who's lap I'm sitting on right now," she kissed his other cheek. She suddenly stood up.

"What?" Jack held his hands up.

"Why are you asking me if I think you're handsome?"

"No reason," he shrugged.

She leaned over him, "Have I neglected to tell you how handsome you are? Haven't I told you how your eyes melt into my soul and how the feel of your lips carry me to the stars?"

"No, but that sure sounds nice," his eyes roamed her body as his fingers pushed the straps of her negligee down her arms.

She quickly undid his trousers, "You've bettered my life Jack."

"You've bettered mine too," he was excited as he watched her hands undo his trousers.

She climbed back onto his lap and Jack held her for a moment, thinking about what he wanted to say, wanting to carefully choose his words, "Elizabeth, I know there will be other men who are attracted to you and I can understand that, doesn't mean I like it, but I can understand it because you're a beautiful woman."

"Jack…" she touched his face.

"No, I'm serious, there will probably be other Ross's who will be attracted to you, won't surprise me. I won't like it, but I know what I signed up for."

"Oh really?" she moved against him and ran her hands through his hair.

"Men appreciate a beautiful woman and you certainly are one," he smiled.

"I just want you to appreciate me Jack," she repeatedly ran her finger over his lips.

He reached up under her negligee causing her to squeal, "I do appreciate you, always."

"Well I know those hands appreciate me," she touched his hand through the fabric of her negligee, slowing his advances.

Jack wondered if she wanted him to stop, "Are you going to show me the stars?"

She nodded, lifting her hand and the chair rocked as he pulled her body against his with both hands now under the negligee.

"I'll happily show you the stars," she brushed her lips across his, eliciting a moan from him as his strong hands gripped her. He firmly ran his hand up her back as their lips danced together and their bodies moved as one. Elizabeth's sweet moans enticed him and he pressed his fingers into her skin as the chair rocked from their love.

The next day Elizabeth went to the mercantile. Ned Yost greeted her and watched as she roamed the aisles. "Something I can help you with?"

Not wanting to appear totally helpless, Elizabeth casually said, "I just wondered if you had books on knitting."

Ned rushed to her side, "Not books, but I do have yarn and needles, what color would you like?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Oh, I don't know, let me see what you have."

He walked toward a shelf, "What size needles do you need?"

Elizabeth's head turned toward him, "Oh…needles? The…regular size…would be fine."

Ned stopped, looked over his shoulder at her blank expression. "Well here, these are the most popular and here is some beautiful pale yellow yarn that just came in. How about that?" He planted his hands on his hips as she looked over what he had given her.

"This will be fine," she looked around, "no book hmm, is there a pattern?"

"Ah, I don't have anything right now," he scratched his head, "I could order you something."

"Maybe I'll just check with Mrs. Stanton, she must have what I'm looking for."

Ned smiled, "Oh yes, excellent, she would have what you need."

Elizabeth paid for her purchase and headed to the café.

Jack saw her from the jail but he was busy looking through flyers that had been delivered to the jail.

At the café, Elizabeth held her purchase behind her back as Abigail filled her in on the events of the day.

"Glad it was a busy day for you, and I'm sure you're tired, so I'll just head home," Elizabeth turned toward the door.

"Elizabeth, is there something on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you had an instruction book," she lifted the package.

"For what?" Abigail asked, wondering what her friend was going to attempt.

"Knitting, shouldn't I be knitting?" Elizabeth questioned.

Abigail smiled, "I don't know if you should be, but you'd certainly enjoy making something for that baby. Let me help." She washed her hands, "Show me what you have there."

Elizabeth emptied the bag of the skeins of yarn and the needles. Abigail laughed softly at the way Elizabeth looked at the needles, "They aren't that scary. You'll love knitting once you get the knack of it, it can be very relaxing."

The lesson began and, with Abigail's helping hands, Elizabeth was thrilled to have several knitted rows on her needles.

Jack walked home, surprised not to find his wife there. He did a few chores around the house while he waited. As dusk approached, Jack headed back to town, sure Elizabeth was at the café.

Elizabeth was knitting away with Abigail's encouragement, so pleased that she was able to accomplish so much. "Oh my, what time is it?" she asked when she finally looked up.

Jack tapped on the door and then entered the café, "Here you are."

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry! I lost all track of time," she went to him and kissed his cheek. She proudly held up her knitting hanging on the needles, "Look what I did!"

Jack touched it, "That's nice," he glanced at Abigail who saw the question in his eyes.

"It will be a beautiful blanket for your baby once its finished, won't it?" She nodded, answering Jack's unspoken question.

"Yes, it will, it's beautiful," he touched his wife's arm, "you made this?"

"Yes I did," she was so pleased, "for our baby."

Jack's heart melted the way she said it and he pulled her into his embrace, "I'm so proud of you."

Elizabeth hugged him tightly, "Thank you. You must be hungry."

Abigail spoke up, "Come sit down, eat here, I have plenty."

"Thank you," Jack escorted Elizabeth to the dining room, where they sat alone. "I was worried about you."

"But you knew I'd be here, didn't you?" she looked up as Abigail brought them food, "Hmm, looks wonderful."

"Thank you Abigail," Jack replied.

"Enjoy, I'll be upstairs for a bit," Abigail left them alone.

"Well I saw you heading here earlier so I suspected you would still be here," Jack said to his wife.

"Sorry if I worried you, but I want to knit something and I've never knitted before so I asked Abigail."

"There's nothing she can't do," Jack said as he attacked his food.

"Well, that's true, but now I know how to knit, so I'll be able to make lots of nice things for our baby and maybe even something for you too," she took a bite.

"For me? What, a blanket?" Jack tore a piece of bread.

"Maybe, or a sweater," she drank some water, watching him.

"A sweater? That I'd like to see," Jack took another bite.

Elizabeth put her fork down, "It's not like cooking Jack, it's easier. I can do it, I can make something you'll see !" She stood and stormed out of the room.

Jack's mouth hung open, "Elizabeth! Wait, what did I say?" He hurried after her as she stood in front of the door, "What did I do? I'm proud of you…"

"No, you don't think I can do it," she crossed her arms and turned away.

"I do, I do think you can do it, but a sweater, well, that will have to come later," he turned her to face him, "for now you concentrate on making things for the baby. I just need you…no sweater…just you."

Elizabeth looked up with her tear filled eyes, "I need you too. I'm sorry, guess I just felt …"

Jack put his hand under her chin, "Felt what?"

"Jack!"

"What?"

"I felt it!"

"I know but I didn't mean..." he swayed.

"No Jack! I felt our baby! I think he moved!" Elizabeth's eyes and mouth were open wide as she clasped her tummy.

"Moved? Moved where?" Jack stepped back, looking at her tummy. He took his hands off her shoulders and watched as her hands roamed over her tummy.

"He moved, I felt a flutter!" she was breathing rapidly.

"Elizabeth, do you need to sit down?" Jack didn't know what to do.

"Our baby is moving!" She swallowed and looked at Jack.

"Do you need some water?" He held his hands out.

Elizabeth walked past him back to the dining room.

Jack stepped aside and watched her, "What are you doing?"

She picked up her knitting and opened the door, "We better go home, I have a lot to do!"

"Oh….well, okay…" he couldn't move for a moment, but then took off after her, "Elizabeth are you sure it was the baby you felt?"

She stopped, "Jack, what else could it be? Of course it's the baby!" She began walking again, "At least he is happy that I'm knitting."

Jack rolled his head and reached for her, stopping her, "Just a minute, I'm happy and I'm proud of you, I told you that."

"Because it is just something else you think I'm not capable of," she didn't look at him.

"Is this another mood?"

She looked up at him, "Mood? Jack Thornton!" She stormed off.

"Elizabeth!" he slapped his hand at his side, "I better just shut up."

When they reached the house, Jack was several paces behind her as he yelled out, "Elizabeth, please wait."

She stopped on the porch, "I don't want to rock tonight Jack."

He took the knitting bag from her and put it on the rocker, "Elizabeth, no, we aren't going to rock. I want to tell you something. I'm sorry, I know you're capable of many things," he caressed her upper arms, "including making me say stupid things."

"Jack…"

"But I love you and I'm so happy that you felt our baby move. That's so amazing…I'm so happy," his voice got lower, "its such a special moment."

Elizabeth looked up at him when his voice cracked a bit, "It is amazing Jack," she rubbed her tummy, "this beautiful little one that we created."

Jack covered her hand with his own, "My little peach."

Elizabeth rose up on her tip toes and kissed him. Jack slid his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him, feeling her tears mix with a few of his own. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too," she held his face and wiped a tear with her thumb, "and I will knit you a sweater, you'll see."

"Will I have to wear it?" he grinned.

"Yes, you will," she smiled and touched his lips, "but nothing else, just the sweater."

Jack smiled, "Start knitting." He lifted her and carried her into the house.

 ** _to be continued...hope you like it..._**


	22. Chapter 22 - Knight Knitting

**Knight Knitting**

Jack woke from a deep sleep reaching for Elizabeth and when his arm hit the empty side of the bed he assumed she was in the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes and waited in the dimly lit room for her to return. Then he heard her voice.

"Darn yarn!"

Jack got out of bed and followed her voice to the kitchen where she was seated at the table holding her knitting needles.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked squinting.

"I wanted to knit more of the blanket," she answered.

"Elizabeth, in the middle of the night?" he rubbed an eye.

"Did I wake you? I didn't intend to!" She stood, "Would you like some coffee? I can make you some."

"No, I don't want coffee, I want some sleep," he shuffled over and took her hand, "come on, it's sleep time not knitting time."

Once back in bed, Elizabeth lay on her back and Jack pulled her against him, "You can knit tomorrow," he smacked his lips and snuggled against her.

"No, I don't think so," she said strumming his arm.

"Why?" he wanted to sleep.

"I can't remember how to do it," she turned to face him.

He opened one eye, "What?"

"I can't remember if the yarn goes over and then under, or it goes around," she began moving her hands.

Jack grabbed her hands, "Find out where the yarn goes tomorrow, okay?"

"I was going to write it down, so I'd remember," she kept her hands tucked in his.

"Tomorrow…" he was getting annoyed.

"I'll have to ask Abigail," she sighed.

Jack opened both eyes, seeing her worried face in the moonlight coming through the window. "She'll write it down for you so you remember, okay?"

"Jack?"

"Ah huh?" he sighed.

"I bet you know how to knit, don't you?" She moved her hands in his, tickling his palm.

"No, I don't but I'm going to learn for the next time you wake up in the middle of the night," he reached around her, "now can we go back to sleep please."

"Oh Jack, you're so good to me," she gave him a quick kiss and burrowed down into the pillow.

Jack rolled onto his back as she fell asleep, slipping his hand under his head, "For the love of Elizabeth…" he muttered as he tried to fall back asleep.

The morning sun was especially bright as Jack headed to town after walking Elizabeth to school. He yawned all the way to town but was happy that she planned to visit with Abigail later in the day for another knitting lesson.

Jack checked on things at the jail and went to the café.

"Good morning Jack," Abigail did a double take, "Oh my…you look like you haven't slept."

"Good morning Abigail, I could go for a cup of strong coffee," he smiled.

"Help yourself," she replied. "Elizabeth okay?"

"She's fine, fascinated with knitting," Jack raised his eyebrows as he poured coffee, "even in the middle of the night, when she can't remember how to do it."

"Oh dear, does she have the baby brain?"

Jack turned to her, "The baby brain?"

"Yes, sometimes when a woman is expecting they become forgetful. It happens to most women," she looked at Jack for agreement.

"Wonderful… first the sickness, the moods, the crying…and now baby brain?"

Abigail laughed softly, "Yes, but it won't last. I'll help her with the knitting, it isn't easy to learn, but she'll pick it up after a few more lessons."

"Good, because I really need to sleep," Jack gulped the coffee.

Abigail smiled and touched his arm, "Get used to not sleeping Jack, there's going to be a baby in the house that will be interrupting your sleep for a long, long time to come."

Jack watched her walk away, then poured himself another cup.

After school, Elizabeth hurried to the café, "Abigail, I need your help."

"You do?" Abigail smiled broadly at her exuberance.

"Yes, I think I messed up my rows," she pulled her knitting out of the bag.

Abigail covered her mouth, "Oh dear, what happened," she stretched out the knitting, noting one side was smaller than the other. "Hmm, you need a little adjustment."

"It was the strangest thing, I sat down and couldn't remember how it went. It was so aggravating," she sat, "and I woke up Jack."

"So this was a midnight knitting session?" Abigail sat across from her and began pulling yarn.

"Yes, I woke up and wanted to work on the blanket, but when I looked at it, I couldn't remember how to do it, so," she pointed, "that's the result."

"It's fine, totally fixable," Abigail said confidently.

"Abigail, I can't remember, I need to write it down," Elizabeth whispered taking out a paper and pencil.

"I have something for you," Abigail got up and retrieved the instructions she had prepared after Jack's morning visit. "Here, this is all you need."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, "Jack was here?"

"Yes, his morning coffee break, he mentioned your knitting."

"He's so sweet," she looked over the paper, "and so patient."

"He loves you Elizabeth," Abigail said.

"Sometimes I wonder why," Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"Ahh, you'd do the same for him if the circumstances were reversed," she said.

"I would and I will inform him that next time he's the one to be pregnant," she smiled.

"That would be a first!" Abigail laughed.

"I could picture a big round belly under that red serge jacket!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Are you calling me fat?" Jack came into the kitchen from the dining room.

Elizabeth jumped, "Oh Jack! Certainly not you."

"We were talking about having babies," Abigail smiled.

"Ah, I think God intended women to do that for a reason," he kissed the top of Elizabeth's head, "let's not mess it up."

Elizabeth smiled up at him, "You couldn't do it."

"True, I couldn't," he looked at her knitting, "you going to stay here and do that tonight?"

Elizabeth put her knitting into the bag, "No, because a little bird told Abigail that I had a little difficulty so now I have it written down," she waved the paper.

"Perfect," Jack winked at Abigail and held his hand out for his wife, "ready to go home?"

"Why don't you two stay here and eat with Bill and I tonight?" Abigail suggested, "Then you can go home and go right to sleep."

Jack nodded, then looked down, "Well...I like that idea."

"So do I, can we make peach pie?" She asked Abigail but glanced at Jack to see his reaction.

"I think I'll go back to the jail to do a few things," Jack gave his wife a dimpled grin, "looking forward to tasting that pie."

"Don't be long," she said, the tip of her tongue sweeping across her upper lip.

Jack grinned and clapped his hands, "I won't."

Instead of going to the jail Jack went to the mercantile. "Ned, do you have any flowers today?"

"I do Constable, right over here," he pointed to a huge bouquet of brightly colored flowers.

"I'll take them, but could you wrap them in two bunches please."

As Jack was leaving the store with his flowers, members of the ladies reading club came in and giggled and ooh'd and aah'd at the flowers he held, "Oh some lady is going to be happy tonight," one said, batting her eyelashes at Jack.

"I bet she's happy every night," another said.

"I'm sure she is, why wouldn't she be," another smiled at Jack.

"Ladies," Jack felt the blush rise on his cheeks as he passed the smiling ladies and headed to the jail.

One lady looked out the door, "Oh my, I have to find a Marco!"

"Well the carpenter version of Marco left town and took the seamstress with him!"

"No! Really?" she was surprised.

"Did she read the book?"

"Probably…" her nose in the air as she nodded. The other ladies giggled just thinking about it.

Jack entered the jail to find Bill looking in the mirror, "Don't worry, Abigail will be looking at that handsome face not your crooked tie."

"I appreciate the encouragement Jack," he turned, "you in trouble?"

"Trouble?" Jack looked at the flowers, "oh no, I thought we could give the ladies flowers tonight."

Bill took a bouquet and inhaled the fragrance, "Thanks, I just may get a walk in the moonlight for these."

Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

At the café the ladies were preparing dinner. "Elizabeth how's your appetite?"

"Good. I don't get that sick stomach anymore," she said as she closed the oven door.

"Be sure to eat whenever you're hungry, the baby needs food," Abigail replied.

Both ladies looked up at Carla rushed into the kitchen, "Abigail, I need your help!"

"What is it Carla?"

"We're taking Ephraim to Calgary, you know his ears have been hurtin' awful bad, but we need someone to take care of the twins, can you help us?" She could barely control her rapid breathing.

"Well, I have the café to take care of, but I can try…"

"We'll do it," Elizabeth interrupted, "Jack and I, we'll take the twins. When are you leaving?"

Carla looked from Abigail to Elizabeth, "Are you sure? I know you can manage school aged children, but the twins are a year old and running around!"

"How long will you be away?" Elizabeth wiped her hands on her apron.

"Three days I suppose, I'm not exactly sure, but we'll leave on Thursday," Carla kept glancing at Abigail.

"It won't be a problem, we can do it," Elizabeth said confidently.

Abigail sighed and agreed, "Well, the Thornton's can take them and we'll all help out," she nodded.

"Really?" Carla asked.

"Yes, really. If school is in session, we'll get someone to watch them and then after school Elizabeth can watch them," Abigail was confident.

"Actually, I can cancel classes on Thursday and Friday, if that helps, or we can go on a field trip and the twins can come along!" Elizabeth smiled, liking her idea.

"Thank you, I'll come by tomorrow once I know more about when we're leaving," Carla nodded and left.

Elizabeth sighed, "We can do this, it will be good practice."

Abigail looked at her, "It sure will be."

The ladies looked to the dining room to see Bill and Jack walking toward them, hands behind their backs, grins on their faces.

"Well gentlemen, you're both looking very handsome," Abigail smiled.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, excited to tell him about the twins.

Jack walked to her and stood close to her, "These are for you," he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Jack! They're just beautiful. Thank you," she kissed him, surprised by his passionate response.

Abigail shared the same experience with Bill, "My goodness, is this a special occasion?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Oh no…you aren't going out of town are you?"

"No, not going out of town, just love you, that's all," Jack rubbed her arms and kissed her nose.

"I love you too, and I hope you still love me when I tell you what I did," she bit her lip and blinked her eyes at Jack.

Jack stared at her then glanced at Abigail, "What did you do? The blanket come out bad, the dinner burned?"

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, "No, those things are both fine," she buried her face in the fragrant flowers and mumbled, "I volunteered us to babysit."

"You volunteered us to what?" Jack tilted his head, smiling at how cute she looked with her face in the bouquet.

"Babysit," she repeated clearly.

Jack thought for a moment, "Babysit….good, that will be good. When, tonight?"

"No, not tonight," she touched his face, "Thursday, Friday…and Saturday…"

"Oh…who?"

"For Carla," Elizabeth said.

Abigail turned her attention to the dinner and Bill retrieved a vase for the flowers.

Jack looked around, "Little Ephraim? That's not a problem, that will be fun."

"Not Ephraim, the twins!" Elizabeth rose up on her toes and rocked as she saw Jack's expression. "I'll go put these beautiful flowers in water."

Jack wiped his forehead, "Okay, the twins. We can do that," he smiled, "I hope…"

 ** _to be continued...three chapters this week, instead of one big one! Hope you liked them!_**


	23. Chapter 23 - Babysitting, Part 1

_**(Dear Heartie friends, It has been such an exciting week and I'm not sure if anyone wants to read fan fiction, but here is my next chapter, I hope you all like it... thanks for reading.)**_

 **Babysitting - Part 1**

Jack stretched out on the bed, hands behind his head, as Elizabeth prepared for bed, "This is going to be a lot of work. Two little ones at once are going to keep us very busy."

Elizabeth crawled next to him, "I know, but it will be fun," she laid on her side facing him.

"Yes it will be fun but it's a very big responsibility," Jack continued staring at the ceiling.

Elizabeth ran her fingertips down his side, "I know, but I'm sure we can do it," she ran her finger around his waist under his belt, "I have full confidence in you."

"Thank you," he sighed.

"Don't you think I can do it," she moved a little closer.

"Of course I do, you have all the experience with children, I don't," he smirked.

"Well," she brushed her leg against his, "not really with young children like Carla's, but together…" she kissed his neck, "you and I….I know we can do it," she whispered in his ear, "together…we can do anything," her voice low, seductive.

Jack nodded, "We should write everything down that we'll need to get…"

"Don't worry, I'll speak with Carla," she began unbuttoning his shirt, "and make a list." She ran her hand across his chest as she moved even closer, kissing his ear again.

"I don't even know what to feed a one year old," Jack sighed again, "we'll have to bring them to the café to eat."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh as she spread her hand over his chest, "Hmm, we can do that," she rubbed her leg harder against his thigh, "Abigail would like that."

Jack smiled, "Yes, Abigail! She'd be a good person to ask, she knows about little ones."

Elizabeth's hand roamed his body, brushing across the buttons of his trousers, "Hmm, yes little ones?"

Jack inhaled sharply and rolled onto his side, "Hey, who you calling little?" He pulled her against him, ensuring she felt he wasn't ignoring her.

"Took you long enough," she kissed him passionately.

In minutes their clothes were on the floor and Jack held her tenderly in his arms, kissing her sweetly. "Have I changed your mind?" He held her hips securely against his own.

"My mind?" She rolled onto her back taking him with her, "My mind is all over you."

Jack laughed, "Well, your hands certainly are Mrs. Thornton," he kissed her shoulder, "I always knew you'd be a tiger."

"A tiger? Me?" She pressed the muscles of his shoulders, "Why did you ever think I would be a tiger?"

"You're passionate about everything," Jack positioned himself carefully over her, "thankfully you share that passion with me."

"Easy to be passionate about you," she sighed at his movements and the way his hands touched her skin.

He kissed her, "Hmm, the first few times we kissed, I knew you liked me kissing you."

"Oh did you?" she touched his face and returned his kiss, "As I recall the first few times we kissed, you were pretty nervous, but I was pretty sure you liked it."

Jack pulled back, "I did not like it, I loved it! I couldn't wait to kiss you again!" He pressed his lips into her neck nibbling her soft skin.

"Took you long enough," she pressed her hands into his back.

Jack smirked, "Well, I wanted to keep you waiting, to be sure you had time to really want me," he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh so you were just teasing me?" She copied his gesture, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, I wasn't teasing you, I just wanted you to want to kiss me," he slid his hand under her.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" he looked into her eyes.

"Can we not talk about this anymore. You're not so little teasing is making me want to kiss you," she pulled him against her.

Jack joked, "Hey, there's nothing little about me woman!" They both laughed as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

As Thursday dawned, Jack had his list all prepared of things to do for and with a baby. He felt confident that they could care for the twins. Elizabeth wasn't worried at all and rushed home from school to prepare for the twins arrival.

Carla came by the Thornton's right before dinner time, "Well, here they are, little Meghan and Arthur. Like I told you Elizabeth, they'll eat almost anything so don't worry about that. Here's a basket with food and milk and here's a bag with their diapers, clothes and some toys." Carla watched Jack as he smiled at the twins. "Were you able to get the cribs where you want them?"

"Yes they're in our room, they'll be fine there," Jack said as he took the clothing bag back to their bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Carla took Elizabeth's hand.

"Certainly, we're happy to watch them," Elizabeth smiled watching the twins.

Carla was skeptical, "Well thank you so much. They'll behave, they're very good together, they entertain each other."

"I'm sure we'll all be fine," Elizabeth smiled as Jack came back into the room, "it will be good practice for us, right?"

Jack took her hand, "Yes, we'll manage."

"Okay then, we'll come back as soon as we can," Carla kissed the twins, "and thank you both again for watching after them."

"You're welcome, good luck with Ephraim," Jack followed Carla outside. Elizabeth walked to door and waved. Jack came back into the room, "Okay, where are they?"

Elizabeth spun around, "Here…..oh, where did they go?"

Jack took a few steps to find the twins behind the sofa, "Where are you two going?" Jack crouched down in front of them and looked up at Elizabeth, "they're pretty quick."

"We can't let them out of our sight Jack, they'll be into everything!"

"How about we go outside for a while, get some fresh air," Jack picked up little Arthur, "you want to take Meghan?"

"Of course," Elizabeth scurried over to the little girl and they all headed outside.

"Let's go to the back where they can play on the grass," Jack said.

They put the twins down on the soft grass and watched them crawl around, stopping to babble with each other.

"They are cute aren't they?" Jack commented.

"Adorable and, as you said, pretty quick," they both followed them.

"Oh no, don't put that in your mouth Meghan!" Elizabeth rushed over, pulling the grass from the little girl's hands.

"Hey, don't throw dirt," Jack sat down and pulled the little boy onto his lap.

"Jack, look how dirty they are already!"

Jack was wiping little Arthur's hands as he squirmed in Jack's lap, "They sure are, and this one knows how to kick!" Jack stood taking the little boy back to the house, followed by Elizabeth and Meghan.

Jack managed to wash the boy's hands as Arthur splashed water everywhere.

"Oh someone needs a diaper change," Elizabeth brought Meghan to the bedroom.

Jack put Arthur down as he cleaned up the sink area and the little boy climbed onto a kitchen chair and banged his hands on the table top.

"Hey, what are you doing now little man?" Jack pulled a chair close to make sure the boy didn't tumble to the floor. "Elizabeth, watch out they can climb!"

Elizabeth returned with a freshly changed little Meghan, "we'll have to watch for that. Do you think they're hungry?"

"Maybe, I know you'll need to eat soon," Jack looked around, "think they'll sit here at the table?"

Elizabeth laughed, "No, I wouldn't count on it."

"We'll have to use those chairs with the table attached," he looked to the corner at the highchairs that Carla had dropped off earlier.

"It's a highchair Jack," Elizabeth explained.

He got up and looked, "This little table must come off somehow," he pulled on the table, eventually figuring out the mechanism. "There, if we put them in their chairs, we won't have to worry." He smiled at Elizabeth.

They turned around and gasped, the twins were sitting on top of the table smiling sweetly at their dangerous accomplishment.

"How did they get up there so fast?" Jack pulled Arthur off the table and secured him into the high chair.

"They're fast!" Elizabeth deposited Meghan into her chair.

Elizabeth and Jack sat, looked at each other and sighed, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Jack mumbled.

"I'm going to clean the dirty diaper, can you manage here for a minute?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure," Jack looked from one baby to the other, "but hurry!"

Elizabeth held her nose as she cleaned the dirty diaper and ran outside to hang it on the clothesline. "Why don't they make them disposable," she mumbled as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Jack! You can't give them biscuits to chew on!" Elizabeth yanked the biscuits away from the twins, much to their dismay as they began to wail.

"Why not? They liked them."

"They could choke if they bite off a big piece," she waved the now soggy biscuits in front of his face.

"They were just sucking on them," he scratched his head, "they're too hard to bite."

Elizabeth gave him a look, "Very funny."

"They were from breakfast, so they're a little hard," Jack explained, "now what, they're crying."

"It's okay, I'll make them some oatmeal," Elizabeth slipped an apron over her head and went to work.

Jack tapped on the table trying to get the twins to stop crying, but it was getting worse. "Maybe they're thirsty."

"Go in the bag and get the bottles, we can give them some milk."

Jack walked to the bedroom and grabbed two bottles and returned to the kitchen.

"Jack, what about the nipples?"

"Excuse me?"

"The tops, they have to have a nipple to suck the milk out," she pointed to the bottle top.

"Oh, didn't think of that," he returned to the bedroom.

Elizabeth stirred the oatmeal as the twins entertained themselves sucking on their own fingers.

Jack came back to the kitchen announcing, "Found them!"

The twins started to cry again.

"They hate me," Jack looked at them.

"No they don't, you just scared them that's all, you can't come into the room making a loud announcement," she motioned to the counter, "Let's see if they'll take a little oatmeal first."

Meghan happily took a spoonful of oatmeal but Arthur gave Jack a struggle slamming his chubby fists on the tray and babbling. Jack looked at Megan calmly eating, "can we switch babies?"

"Sure," Elizabeth replied and they switched seats.

"Okay Miss Meghan, here you go," Jack swooped in with the spoonful of oatmeal which was immediately spit out by the little girl.

Elizabeth giggled as Arthur ate away.

"What am I doing wrong?" Jack asked, wiping up the oatmeal.

"Nothing and don't bother wiping up until the end. Go slowly, calmly," she said.

"Here you go," Jack said softly, but little Meghan refused to open her mouth.

Elizabeth felt bad, "Do you want to switch babies again?"

Jack smiled and the little girl grabbed at the spoon. "She took it!"

"See Jack, you just needed to flash that smile at her, all the girls love that smile," Elizabeth giggled and continued feeding Arthur. She glanced over at Jack again, "Oh no, don't put the bowl on the tray…"

Wham, little Meghan slammed her fist into the bowl of oatmeal and flung a handful at Jack while giggling with excitement and kicking her little feet.

Jack moved back in his chair, "What!" as he wiped the oatmeal from his face.

"Oh dear," Elizabeth quickly retrieved a towel and attempted to help Jack.

"Why did she do that?" Jack asked as he wiped his chin.

"You have it in your hair too," Elizabeth picked at his hair, "she's happy, she has your attention and you're feeding her."

"Couldn't she just smile?" Jack asked as he moved the bowl and Meghan sucked on her oatmeal covered fingers.

Babies finally fed and finishing a bottle of milk, Jack took them to the parlor while Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen. Jack gave them a few toys he had retrieved from the bag and they seemed content. Jack sat on the coach and sighed at the chance to catch his breath. Elizabeth came and joined him, "Well, look at this, all under control," her hands on her hips.

Jack patted the cushion next to him, "Yeah, this isn't so bad."

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth as she sat next to him, "I'm already tired," she confessed.

"Well here, relax, they're content," he said.

"For now," Elizabeth put her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack squeezed her shoulder, looked at the twins and thought this was such a special moment. The woman he loved by his side, carrying his child…their child. These two beautiful little ones on the floor…true symbols of hope for the future. Jack looked up and said a prayer that all their lives would always be this peaceful and blessed. He kissed Elizabeth's head and then the crying started.

Elizabeth jumped, "What happened?"

Jack leaned forward, "I don't know, they were fine…they just started crying."

"Maybe they're tired," she watched them.

Jack looked at his wife, "Let's take them outside, maybe they need to run after eating."

"Run?" Elizabeth shook her head, "Okay…they can run."

The twins did run outside, in two different directions. Jack trailed little Arthur while Elizabeth followed Meghan. After an exhausting ten minutes, Jack scooped up a baby under each arm and walked toward the house, "That's enough running, lets go back inside, maybe they're tired now."

"I hope so, because I sure am!" Elizabeth said.

"They smell bad," Jack said as he put them down in the hallway, "guess you better give them a bath."

Elizabeth crinkled her nose, "Me? You have to help."

"I never gave a baby a bath before," Jack put his hands up.

"It's only a bath, come on Jack," she took his hand and led them all to the bathroom. "You undress Arthur," she instructed as she removed little Meghan's clothes while the water was running.

"Do they bathe together?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked at her husband, "They will tonight."

Jack smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife, "Not as much fun as when we bathe together…"

"Jack!"

"Whoa, no wonder he smells so bad," Jack jumped up discovering little Arthur's dirty diaper.

"I'll take care of that, check the water," Elizabeth said.

Jack made sure the water was tepid and turned off the faucet. "Where'd Meghan go?"

"I don't know but you better go look for her," Elizabeth continued wiping Arthur.

"Oh no, little Meghan, don't go in there," Jack pleaded with the girl who he found in the kitchen opening a cupboard. Jack tried to pick her up but she scooted out of the kitchen and went down the hall.

Elizabeth saw Meghan totter down the hall followed by Jack. "You better catch her!"

Finally he was able to scoop her up and bring her back to the bathroom. "Can I put her in?"

"Yes!" Elizabeth said as she leaned over the edge of the tub watching Arthur splash.

The two children splashed water endlessly while Jack and Elizabeth stared at them. Finally, Jack shook himself out of it, "Elizabeth, you need to eat something, you must be hungry."

She nodded, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Go have something to eat, I'll watch them," Jack pulled the chair up against the bathtub. Elizabeth stopped in the hallway, listening to Jack's soft voice talking to the twins, "Isn't this nice? Next year you'll have a new little friend to play with. You can come over our house and run around outside with our little baby…" Elizabeth felt tears well in her eyes hearing Jack's sweet words. She gently rubbed her tummy, "You're going to have the most amazing father…our little peach!"

 _ **To be continued...will Jack and Elizabeth survive their first night babysitting the twins?...**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Lessons (Babysitting II)

_**Hi everyone, Sorry it has been so long between posts, but life interrupts writing sometimes! Here is the second part of Elizabeth and Jack's babysitting adventure of the twins...happy reading!**_

 **Lessons (Babysitting Part II)**

That evening Elizabeth checked the cribs to ensure the twins were asleep before crawling into bed to the waiting arms of Jack. "Are they really asleep?" Jack asked, trying not to yawn.

"I think so, finally," she rested her head next to his.

"Good," he ran his hand down her arm and leaned in for a kiss.

Elizabeth responded by moving closer to him and running her hands down his back intensifying Jack's attention, he leaned over her, kissing her neck while he ran his hand down the silky material of her nightgown.

"Jack, you're going to be a wonderful father," she whispered.

"Hmm, hope so, but right now I want to be an incredible husband," he crushed his lips against hers.

She moved her legs against him as he pulled her up in the bed. "You're always an incredible husband…" she whispered, gasping for air from his passionate kiss.

Again he kissed her…and then the crying started. "Oh not now," Jack mumbled, burying his face in Elizabeth's hair.

"Oh dear," Elizabeth looked toward the cribs, "I wonder what's wrong?"

Jack rolled onto his back, "I'll check them, maybe it's because they're in a strange place."

Jack shuffled over to the cribs, "What's the matter? Are you afraid?"

Elizabeth covered her mouth to hide her laughter from the tone of Jack's voice. "Check to see if the diapers are wet."

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," she said as she watched him, "it's good practice."

"Okay," he moved to little Arthur, "let's check that diaper little buddy."

"You're doing a good job Jack," Elizabeth encouraged him.

"That one's dry," he moved to Meghan, "she's dry too."

"Come back to bed, they'll calm down," she moved the blanket.

Jack crawled back into bed and into Elizabeth's warm embrace, "Hmm, where were we?" He kissed her neck, "Oh yes right about here." The kisses were warm and welcoming between them.

As Jack's kisses traveled down her neck, Elizabeth turned her head. "Jack…Jack."

"Hmm?" Jack was consumed by his wife's soft skin.

"Look," she whispered, tapping his shoulder and pointing to the cribs.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"They're not crying," he whispered.

"No, they're not."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, but I don't feel comfortable…you know," she continued to whisper.

"Hmm, I know what you mean," he rolled to his side and raised the sheet over Elizabeth.

"Maybe they'll just go back to sleep," she said, tugging the sheet up to her chin.

"I hope so," Jack pulled his hand away.

The four remained in a staring contest for what seemed like eternity, until finally little Arthur pulled himself up and began to babble.

"What does he want?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered, feeling just as confused as Jack. Until, "I have an idea," she got out of bed and went into her closet, emerging a minute later with a small box.

Jack sat up, "What are you going to do give them jewelry to play with?"

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped at Jack's attempt to be funny, "No, this is a music box, maybe it will calm them and lull them to sleep." She wound up the box and placed it on the bureau near the cribs.

"There, that should help me," she sat on the edge of the bed.

Jack moved behind her and kissed her shoulder, "You're so smart," he kissed her shoulder again, "now my turn," and he pulled her back against him. The twins fell fast asleep and Jack fell fast in love with his wife.

The next morning everyone was tired and quiet. The twins woke several times during the night and Jack managed to calm them each time, while Elizabeth changed wet diapers.

In the kitchen, Jack secured Arthur in the highchair and the little boy babbled with his sister while Elizabeth prepared oatmeal. The feeding went smoothly and Elizabeth laughed at how proud Jack was that he remained oatmeal free through the entire meal.

"We'll go play in the parlor," Jack put each twin on the floor and led the way while Elizabeth did kitchen duty.

After several minutes the silence made Elizabeth nervous, "Is everything okay out there?"

"Oh yeah, we're doing fine," Jack yelled.

"Good. I'm almost done here, then maybe we can go outside," she replied.

"Okay!" Jack's voice sounded nervous.

Elizabeth removed her apron and headed to the parlor, "Jack! What happened?"

The twins were twisted up in the yarn from Elizabeth's basket of knitting supplies. Jack was trying to untangle Arthur while Meghan continued to wind the yarn around her legs and feet.

"I turned away for a minute and they got into the yarn!" Jack said as he struggled with the little boy, who was playfully slapping Jack's face and head.

Elizabeth took Meghan, sat her on the sofa and gently removed the yarn. "Jack Thornton, you can't take your eyes off them."

"I went to the bedroom to get a book, I thought I'd read to them," Jack reasoned.

"No, read to them before a nap, now they want to be active," Elizabeth explained.

"I realize that…now," Jack sat down, finally freeing Arthur, "I need a nap now."

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air," she led the way.

Just as Elizabeth knew, the twins ran, fell, babbled and cried outside. Jack ran after them but soon resigned himself to sitting on the porch steps and watching. "I give up," he slapped his thighs.

Elizabeth walked to him, "Two children at the same time are more work," she gave him a kiss, "and more fun."

Jack's smile changed, "Oh no, they're headed for the barn." They both ran toward them and stopped as the twins appeared to be in awe of the barn. They tentatively touched the wood and then toddled over to a bale of hay. They sat down and babbled. "They are cute," Jack put his arm around Elizabeth.

"Pa ba ba ra," little Arthur looked at Jack.

"What? What is he saying?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Go figure it out."

Jack crouched down next to the little boy, "What's that little buddy?"

"Ba ba ra," he repeated as his little hands slammed on the hay.

"Maybe he wants a ride," Elizabeth suggested.

"A ride? On what?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth crouched down next to her husband, touching his shoulder, "On Jack, the horsey," she stared at him.

"Oh…Oh, really?" Jack got on all fours, "you'll have to hold him."

Jack gave pony rides to the twins as they laughed and squealed with delight.

When they were done, Elizabeth took Jack's arm, "Remind me to have you give me a pony ride sometime."

Jack kissed her ear, "Anytime you want my love."

She touched his face, "I'll remember you offered."

"I wish I could say what I was thinking," Jack mumbled.

"You don't have to, I can read your mind…you naughty boy!" Elizabeth kissed his cheek and Jack laughed.

Elizabeth looked back toward the barn, "Oh no, where are they now?"

Jack ran to through the barn, "Not back here."

Elizabeth looked outside and saw them running through the grass, "They're out here!"

"They sure have energy!" Jack said as he took Elizabeth's hand, "see, I told you they move fast!"

"They certainly do," she said, "its exhausting."

"When they take a nap, you should too," he stopped, taking her hands, "You and my little baby need your rest."

"Yes daddy," she kissed him.

"Hmm, I like that," Jack embraced her. "Oh, we have to watch the fastest twins in the west, where are they now?"

"They're over there, picking up rocks," Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "and probably trying to eat them."

Jack stopped, "Or throw them. He's got a good arm!"

Jack quickly put a stop to the twins rock tossing and the three sat down and Jack began telling them a story. Elizabeth sat down with them, listening intently.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful school teacher who traveled to a far away place to teach the children. The children listened very carefully as the beautiful teacher taught them the alphabet and they repeated the letters as the teacher said them aloud and wrote them on the chalkboard…"

The twins lay down next to each other in the soft grass.

"…One little boy didn't pay attention and asked the teacher if they could learn something else instead of the alphabet. He was bored with the repetition of the letters. But the beautiful teacher said no, they all had to learn the letters. The little boy stood up and said he wasn't going to sit and keep doing the same lesson over and over, he was going to town and off he went…"

Elizabeth smirked, "Did the boy find a handsome Mountie in town?"

Jack smiled, "Why yes he did. The Mountie took the boy back to school and the beautiful teacher thanked the Mountie for bringing the boy back to school. The boy told the teacher he wanted to be a Mountie when he grew up. The Mountie sat the boy down and told him that if he didn't know his alphabet he could never be a Mountie. The boy frowned and asked why. The Mountie explained that to read a map and write an official police report, the boy needed to know the alphabet. The boy thought about it for a minute and picked up his tablet and began writing his letters. The Mountie stood and approached the beautiful teacher telling her that she now owed him for returning the boy and encouraging him to learn the alphabet…" Jack grinned at Elizabeth.

"And how did the teacher pay that debt?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack slid over closer, "Hmmm, I think she kissed him."

"In front of the children?"

"No, he took her out behind the schoolhouse," Jack slid his arm around her.

"Oh, I see," she said softly.

"She was a little timid at first," he said.

"But he warmed her up to the idea?"

"He did and soon she was liking his kisses," Jack blushed.

"She liked them huh? He must have been a good kisser," she moved closer.

He touched her cheek, "How could he miss, kissing the beautiful teacher?"

"What else did the Mountie do?" She stared into his eyes.

"He pulled her body against his and you know what?"

"What?" she sighed.

"It was a perfect fit," he tugged her even closer.

"I bet it was," she stroked his face with her hand.

Jack rubbed his nose against hers.

"Did they live happily ever after?" she asked.

"Ah ha, they sure did," he kissed her.

"Bet that teacher taught him a few things," she put her hand on his chest.

Jack grinned, "She certainly did," he kissed her again.

"Nothing like a good teacher," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yup, and I have the best one...the very best," he kissed her.

"I love you Mountie," she touched his lips.

"I love you too beautiful teacher," he laid her back in the cool grass and kissed her…over and over.

 _To be continued...thanks for reading!_


	25. Chapter 25 Babysitting Part 3

**Babysitting - Part 3**

The second night with the twins was not quiet. Jack sat next to Meghan's crib, "It's okay little one, you're just tired and need to sleep." He turned to the little boy and, still using his baby soothing voice, "Time for sleep now buddy, Auntie Elizabeth needs her sleep."

The twins babbled and hit the sides of the crib with their feet and hands. Jack rolled his eyes, "Why aren't you sleepy? I'm sleepy."

The twins eventually quieted down and Jack smiled as they both curled up and finally drifted off to sleep. Jack shuffled to his own bed and got close to his wife. "You're wonderful with them Jack," she whispered, taking Jack's hand and placing it on her expanding tummy, "you're going to be a caring father."

"You're supposed to be asleep," Jack rubbed her belly with his fingertips.

"I've been drifting off, I'm fine," she turned slightly and kissed his cheek, "Good night my love."

"Good night beautiful," he brushed hair away from her face, kissed her neck and snuggled into his pillow.

An hour later little Arthur was awake and crying. Jack stumbled over to the crib, "What is it buddy?" He touched the boy's face and was surprised when the boy tried to put Jack's finger in his mouth. "Ah, you're hungry. I know how you feel, sometimes I get an urge for a midnight snack." He lifted the boy from the crib and they headed to the kitchen. Jack peeled half a banana and handed it to Arthur who happily chomped away. Jack pulled a chair up to the highchair and rested his elbows on the tray watching the content boy eat.

The morning sun woke Elizabeth and rolling over to hold Jack, was surprised he wasn't there. She got out of bed, checked on sleeping Meghan and noticed Arthur not in his bed. "Hmm, the boys must be out causing trouble," she mumbled and headed to the kitchen.

Elizabeth stopped short at the sight before her. Little Arthur asleep in his high chair and Jack asleep with his head resting on the tray of the highchair. "Oh my, look at those two dear boys," she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She tiptoed over and kissed her husband's ear, smiling as Jack grunted and moved slightly. She leaned over, "Does my sweet baby Jack want some breakfast?"

Jack slowly opened his eyes, looked around at his unusual environment, "Huh?"

"What are you doing out here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I guess…well, Arthur wanted a snack. I guess we fell asleep," Jack stared at Arthur, "Do you think he's okay?"

"He's fine, it's you I'm worried about," she ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. "I'll make you some coffee unless you'd like to go to our bed and sleep."

Jack stretched, "No, no I'm fine." He stood and embraced Elizabeth, "How are you? Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll make us breakfast."

"Then we can head into town, give them a change of scenery," Jack said. "But…"

"But?" Her brow wrinkled.

"His diaper needs to be changed," Jack frowned.

"Okay, then you make the coffee and I'll change him."

Jack rubbed his hands together, "Okay, pancakes for everybody!"

Elizabeth laughed as she took little Arthur to the bedroom and got both babies ready for the day.

They headed out and Elizabeth's request to walk was quickly questioned as the twins ran off in every direction along the way. Jack ran after them, finally holding Arthur in his arms as Meghan walked holding onto Elizabeth's hand. "The day will be over by the time we get there," Jack said.

"We'll use the wagon for the trip back," Elizabeth sighed as she eventually picked up the little girl.

Jack put wiggly Arthur down and the boy immediately ran off down the path into the tall grass. Jack let him go for a minute but as the boy got further off the path Jack scurried after him. "Come back here," he said as he scooped the boy up onto his shoulder. Jack stopped as he looked at Elizabeth, who had picked up Meghan and held her on her hip.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Jack who smiled at her with Arthur propped on his shoulder. "What is it Jack?"

Jack shook his head, "I was just thinking of how far we've come."

Elizabeth motioned behind her, "Not that far, it'll be afternoon before we get to town."

"No, no that's not what I meant," he stepped closer to her, "the first time I ever saw you, you looked just like you do now, you were holding a small child in your arms…looking just beautiful…"

"Ah yes, at the mine. Well, I'm not exactly the same…" she tapped her tummy.

Jack laughed softly, "No, now you're even more beautiful. That lovely woman I saw that day…who I thought was probably one of the widows, is now my beautiful wife, carrying my child…our child and I never would have guessed on that day how much I would love you and the life we've made and all you've given me." He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Elizabeth touched his cheek, "Jack, thank you, that's so sweet."

He took her hand and they all hurried to town.

Patrons in the café were excited to see the adorable twins and Jack and Elizabeth gladly took a seat and caught their breath. Abigail shook her head, "What are you two going to do when you have your baby?"

"Hire a few nannies!" Jack said, his eyes wide thinking of it.

"Jack!" Elizabeth frowned, "we'll do no such thing. One baby will be easier to manage than two."

"I think babies do all the managing," Jack quipped.

"True, but we'll all manage just fine," Elizabeth replied.

Abigail chuckled.

"I have to go over to the jail, do you want me to take them?" Jack asked his wife.

"You can take Arthur, I'll keep Meghan here with me," she answered.

"Okay," Jack picked up Arthur and they headed to the jail. "Now buddy, be a good boy while I do a little work okay?"

Arthur immediately toddled over to Rip who was in his usual spot near the stove. The dog stared at the boy who gently patted Rip's head, curious about the animal. Rip rested his head on his paws enjoying the pats from the boy's small hand.

"Good boy Rip, you're liking that attention aren't you?" Jack asked, keeping an eye on them as he sorted the paperwork on his desk.

"Pip! Pip!" Arthur yelled as he ran off toward the jail cells and back again.

"Rip, its Rip," Jack enunciated.

"Pip!" Arthur plopped on the floor next to the dog and babbled to Rip for several minutes.

Jack finished his paperwork and filed it in his desk. Arthur got up and ran toward the cells again yelling "Pip!"

Jack laughed until he heard the clicking of the jail cell door. "Arthur? What did you do?"

Elizabeth came into the jail, "Abigail said she would keep the twins….where's Arthur?"

Jack pointed toward the cell.

"Jack Thornton you did not lock that child up in a cell!"

"No, or course not, he went in there on his own," Jack stood and followed Elizabeth to the cell.

Elizabeth laughed, "Look at him!"

The little boy had crawled up onto the cot and was hugging the pillow.

"Ah, he's tired and needs a nap," Jack said as he put his arm around his wife. "I need a nap too."

"That's what I want to tell you, Abigail said she'd watch them for a while."

Jack kissed her cheek, "No, let's all go home and take a nap."

Elizabeth sighed, "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded, 'I'll go get a wagon and we'll go."

"I'll get some food from Abigail and we can have a picnic."

Jack kissed her, "Perfect, I'm starving."

They had a wonderful picnic, the twins behaved and enjoyed the food. When Elizabeth finished eating she began cleaning up and Jack took out his sketch pad. "Okay kids, Uncle Jack is going to tell you a story." He placed a child on each side and opened his sketchpad. He drew a simple house with a chimney, "Once upon a time there was a nice couple who lived in a nice little house. They loved each other so much," Jack leaned to Arthur and lowered his voice, "The man really loved the woman because she was very beautiful and he wanted to kiss her all the time."

"Jack! Don't tell him that!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Don't eavesdrop on my story!" Jack said over his shoulder, "anyway, they were in love and the man knew the house would be too small once the couple started making beautiful babies."

Elizabeth glanced over his shoulder at the drawing.

Jack drew a little addition on the house, "He built a new bedroom for the first baby, with a nice window and flowers outside so the mommy could look out when she was taking care of the baby. The mommy loved the room and so," Jack glanced over at Elizabeth, "she thanked the daddy…a lot. It was so nice and they had more babies…." Jack drew a second floor on the house, "The daddy loved the mommy and all the babies…" Jack looked at the twins, who now were lying down, asleep. Jack closed the sketchpad and put it back into the wagon.

Elizabeth rushed over to Jack and embraced him, holding him close with all her might. Jack hugged her, wondering why she was emotional. "Thank you…but what was that for?"

She rested her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "For being a wonderful man. For loving me. For choosing me to be the mother of your child," she rubbed her belly.

Jack inhaled, "I had no choice. I followed my heart, it tugged me to you and I fell in love."

"I'm so lucky," she placed her palm on his cheek, "That was a beautiful story that you told and you drew. You're so talented."

Jack shrugged, "It's all true. The daddy loves the mommy, very much."

"How much?" She slid her hands around his back.

Jack whispered in her ear, "Too much to show you out here."

Elizabeth clicked her tongue in disappointment, "Oh, well when we're alone you'll just have to show me."

He pulled her closer, "That will be my pleasure."

The twins woke up and they all headed to the house, surprised to find Carla there. "Well hello there!"

Jack jumped from the wagon, "Welcome back, I hope everything went well."

"Perfect, Ephraim is doing very well, I'm so pleased. I hope the twins were okay." She rushed over to hug her children.

Jack assisted Elizabeth from the wagon, "They were wonderful, so much fun."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, I know they can be a lot of work, but they can be fun too," Carla was passing kisses between the twins, "Oh, they seem so happy. I can't thank you both enough for helping."

"It was our pleasure," Jack said, "Let me help you with the cribs and highchairs."

Once everything was all packed up, Elizabeth kissed the babies and Jack sat on the porch step. As the wagon pulled away, Jack watched Elizabeth wave, thinking how fortunate he was and how much he loved her. A few curls blew in the soft wind and the overlay of her dress blew behind her causing her to squeal and rub her arm, "Getting very breezy." She turned and put her hands on her belly and Jack swallowed his emotion. "Jack? What is it?" She sat next to him on the step.

Jack was afraid to speak, but took her hand and brought it to his lips. Elizabeth understood and lay her head on his shoulder. After several moments, she whispered, "Would you like to go take a nap?"

Jack nodded.

In their bedroom, Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Are you tired?"

Elizabeth crawled onto the bed, "Come here."

Jack smiled and went to her, "I'm right here."

"Exactly where you belong," she kissed him.

"I love you," he said and she pushed his suspenders down and began to unbutton his shirt.

"I love you too," she unbuttoned her blouse and pushed the sleeves down, enjoying the way his eyes shined and a smile grew on his lips as he watched her, "will you show me how much?"

He nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head, "It will be my pleasure," he unbuttoned her camisole.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she sighed as he touched her skin.

"But…" he ran his fingertip down her arm.

She rolled her head back, "But what?"

"I have a confession," he said, touching her softly.

She held his shoulders, "What?"

He licked his lips and looked away.

"Jack, what is it?"

The corner of his mouth turned up and he shook his head.

"Jack!"

He took her face in his hands, "I…." he exhaled.

"You what?" she was nervous.

"I hope we don't have twins," he said.

"What? Why you…." She swatted his arm but he grabbed her and rolled her over in the bed, laughing as he kissed her, "Oh Jack Thornton!"

 _to be continued...thank you all for reading!_


	26. Chapter 26 - I Miss You

**I Miss You**

 _(Hello my favorite people...it's been a while...I hope you are all well and enjoying all these wonderful stories about our favorite show, I know I am. In this chapter, I have borrowed something from 'Little House on the Prairie', see if you know what it is...)_

Jack opened the bathroom door and noticed Elizabeth was still asleep. He pulled the towel tighter around his waist and went to his dresser to prepare for the day.

Elizabeth opened one eye and smiled at the view of her handsome husband wrapped only in a towel. She admired his strong, broad shoulders and sleek muscular back. She sat up to more fully enjoy the sight.

Jack turned and saw her biting her bottom lip, "Good morning beautiful, sleep well?"

Elizabeth nodded as he walked toward her, "Yes of course, you were right here beside me."

Jack grinned, "Well you better wipe that look off your face and get ready for school."

Elizabeth grumbled, "Oh, I thought it was Saturday."

"Nope, one more day, you can do it."

"Can you come over here and help me?"

Jack was willing to play along, "I know you'd rather stay in bed, but you need to get up and get ready or you'll be late." He extended his hand to her.

"Are you going to make your rounds dressed like that?" She pointed to his towel.

Jack put his hands up, "I was thinking about it…"

"Some of the ladies would certainly appreciate their Constable."

"Then maybe I should do it," he turned slightly, flexing his arm muscles.

"Well, would you come to school and walk me home?" she licked her lips.

Jack turned to her, "School?" He walked to her and put his hands on the bed, on either side of her, "Sure, at least at the school I'd be able to get away from all the ladies in town."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Jack!" she reached for him.

"We have to go to work," he whispered as he fought to ignore her lips so close to his.

She touched his face but he backed away, "Jack?"

He held his towel in place, "You better get up Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth watched him go back to his dresser as she rubbed her belly. She got out of bed, pulled on her robe and headed to the kitchen where she took a muffin and headed back to the bedroom to dress for the day.

Jack, now fully dressed, smiled, "I'll get the wagon and I'll bring your basket too," he looked at her belly, "and I'll pack you some lunch too."

"Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome, just don't take too long, teacher can't be late," he nodded and left.

Elizabeth entered her closet, stopping at her reflection in the mirror. She gave the muffin a frown placing it on her dressing table. "No wonder he doesn't want me, I look like a balloon!" She sighed, selected a blue dress and headed to the bathroom.

Jack waited in the wagon, thinking of how difficult it was to resist his beautiful wife, but knowing he never wanted to rush through their time together. He watched as Elizabeth walked toward the wagon, and offered his hand.

"Thank you," she sat next to him.

Jack clicked the reigns and they headed to town.

At the jail, Bill was looking over paperwork when Jack arrived. "Jack, good that you're here, you have an assignment."

"Assignment? What is it?"

"Only three days down in Calgary," Bill placed the notice on the desk.

"That's not good. I hate to leave…with Elizabeth and all," Jack reviewed the paper.

"I realize that, you take that assignment, I'll take the next one, which involves being away for possibly a month or more," Bill replied.

Jack looked up, appreciative of the gesture, "Thanks Bill, I hate to do that to you."

"Not a problem Jack, in fact I bet you can take care of that assignment in only two days."

"I hope so…but now I have to break it to Elizabeth," Jack scratched the back of his head.

"Calgary?!" Elizabeth shouted as Jack told her his news that evening at home, "Why do you have to go? Can't Bill go instead?"

"Bill will actually take the next assignment, which is much longer, so he's doing us a favor. I will do everything I can to make this the shortest trip possible," he walked closer to her, "you know I don't want to be away from you."

"Is it dangerous work?" she touched his chest.

"No, it's actually about the railroad, so it should only be a few meetings, go over plans…make sure its all done properly. They are approaching things more cautiously now since the avalanche earlier this year," he touched her cheek.

"Okay, as long as it's not chasing bad guys," she pouted, "wait, avalanche?!"

Jack smiled, "No bad guys and the avalanche was during construction not in the meetings beforehand. Don't worry, I'll be safe and come right back to you," he kissed her hand, "but I'd like you to stay with Abigail while I'm away."

"Why?"

"I don't want you out here alone," he stated.

"Jack, I'm perfectly capable of staying here and taking care of myself," she protested.

"I know you are, but will you please listen to me…I'd feel better if I knew you weren't alone," he put his arm around her.

She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, "Well, I suppose if it would make you feel better," she answered reluctantly.

He nodded, "You'll miss me, won't you?"

She looked into his eyes, "You know I will," she slid her arms around his neck.

"Ah, I'll miss you too," he gently kissed her.

"So let's not waste our time talking," she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Thornton," Jack happily followed.

The next morning Jack prepared to leave as Elizabeth was in the kitchen preparing breakfast, "Jack, are you hungry?"

"Starving," he walked to her and hugged her, "someone helped me work up a good appetite."

"Hmm, who would do that to you?" she giggled into his shoulder.

"Oh, I don't know….but she has beautiful blue eyes and luscious pink lips…"

She pushed back, "And a big round tummy!"

Jack placed his hand on her tummy, "We have to prepare for this little one, because Christmas is coming and then she'll be here, my little peach."

"No, you mean little Thurston," she turned back to the stove.

"Thurston? Thurston Thornton? No child of mine is going to have a name like that."

Elizabeth laughed, "Thaddeus?"

Jack's shoulders slumped. "Please tell me that isn't some Thatcher family name."

She puts their plates on the table, "No, I'm just teasing, but the baby won't be Peach Thornton either."

"Better a Peach than Thurston Thaddeus Thornton!"

Elizabeth giggled as she tried to hide her smile behind her coffee cup.

When they arrived in town, Elizabeth felt overcome with sadness as they entered the jail, "I can't wait until you come back."

Jack was glad they were alone, "I know, it will go by fast, you'll see."

"No it won't. But I'll be okay," she rubbed her tummy, "we'll be waiting for you."

"You can come over here and keep Rip company. Maybe little Arthur can come over, he liked his new friend 'Pip', he can bat him on the head a few times!"

"I don't need a dog, I need you," she walked closer to him.

Jack licked his lips and walked away, feeling the emotion of leaving her and fighting with his decision. "You know, we should have brought your things so you can go to Abigail's."

"I'll do that later," trying to ignore her own feelings.

"I don't want you carrying heavy things," he smiled, "remember, I've carried your suitcases!"

"Very funny, but I won't have to bring much, I can go home during the day can't I?" She walked past him.

"Sure," he reached out and pulled her close, "I'm sorry to leave, but I promise I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Just be careful," she held his face and kissed his lips, "please… be careful."

"I will…I love you," he held her tightly and kissed her. He grabbed the satchel on his desk and opened the door. He kissed her cheek and mounted his horse, "You take good care of Peach."

"You mean Thurston, I'll take good care of Thurston!" She waved.

Jack shook his head, gave her a smile and was on his way.

Elizabeth covered her mouth to keep from gasping aloud the gut wrenching feeling that overwhelmed her, "Please keep him safe," she whispered. She slowly walked back home.

Elizabeth kept busy at home before heading to the café. As she busied herself helping Abigail, she felt tired and uncomfortable, "I think I'm going to go home Abigail."

"Elizabeth, you know you are more than welcome to stay here until Jack returns."

"I know, but I think it's perfectly fine for me to stay at home," she rubbed her belly, "the way I am, my own bed is most comfortable for me."

Abigail thought about it, "Well, I can understand that, but as long as you're sure."

Elizabeth nodded, "I am, and I'm also sure I'll fall asleep as soon as my head hits that pillow."

Meanwhile, Jack was busy at Calgary town hall where they convened a special session to meet with the railroad officials. The meeting at times was confrontational and Jack clearly expressed the need to maintain the way of life in Hope Valley while still welcoming growth and prosperity. He was surprised that several railroad officials asked him repeatedly about the town saloon. Jack was quick to define the business' reputation as well as the town's propriety while not making it sound like a backward, non-progressive community that resisted change. The railroad officials wanted assurance that the town could offer its passengers appropriate hospitality, while Jack pressed them for their definition of hospitality. The railroad succeeded to Jack's description of the town's amenities. The tone continued as Jack then brought up the incident at Rogers Pass, where an avalanche killed over sixty men. Safety was his main concern as many residents of Hope Valley would likely be employed to work on this section of the railroad. Some men bristled at Jack's inquisition, but most defended their attention to optimizing the safety standards and procedures of the railroad's work. By late afternoon the meeting concluded and Jack was confident the railroad was sufficiently prepared to pursue the spur line in Hope Valley, despite the few men who Jack felt had high standards and contemplated testing his morals.

After the meetings finally adjourned, Jack was tired, not being accustomed to attending intense meetings with so many opinions and manipulative businessmen, but he knew he defended his town and expressed what they were looking to gain from the railroad rolling into town. After a quick meal in the hotel dining room, he retired to his room eager to get some sleep. He opened his satchel and retrieved a photo of his beautiful wife, missing her and hoping she was okay and enjoying time with Abigail at the cafe. The knock on the door interrupted his gaze at his wife's photo. He was surprised when he opened the door to see a petite blonde woman in a tight red dress with feathers on her shoulder, "May I help you?"

The woman looked him up and down, "Well my, my, I certainly hope you're Jack Thornton."

"I am…" Jack held the door.

"Well I am relieved to hear that," she dragged her eyes up and down him again, "I've come here to keep you company this evening. May I come in?" She looked around him attempting to step into the room.

"Ahh, there must be a mistake, Ma'm. I'm not in need of any….company," he firmly held the door to keep her out and give her a firm hint.

"Oh come on, a handsome man like you must enjoy female companionship," she reached for him.

Jack put his hand up, "No thank you, really. I must insist that you leave."

"Ah, that shiny wedding band you're wearing, is that the problem?" She leaned in and whispered, "no one will have to know. Your lucky lady won't even know I've been here. I'm sure we can have a lot of fun together."

"Who sent you here?" Jack asked, firmly blocking the entrance.

"Oh, some of those ….ah, no one," she mumbled, remembering she wasn't supposed to let on.

"Please tell whoever sent you here that I am not interested. Good evening."

"Well, okay," she turned, but looked over her shoulder at him, "but if you change your mind…"

"I won't," Jack quickly closed the door as he heard her laughing going down the hall. He shook his head, thinking of several possible men who would send him some 'company'.

The next day Jack approached a railroad official before the meeting, "Were you responsible for the visitor to my hotel room last evening?"

The man's eyebrows shot up, "Visitor? What are you referring to Constable?"

"Mr. McCord, I'm bewildered as to why you would do such a thing, my duty here is clear, I want to insure the railroad is a good fit for Hope Valley and operates under strict guidelines that follow all safety protocol. Surely you want the same thing and wouldn't attempt to bribe me to be lenient on following any laws."

"Of course Constable, as do other members of the committee. The woman who visited you must have seen you and followed you to your room," he reached into his pocket for a cigar and offered one to Jack.

"No thank you," he turned to leave, but turned back, squinting at the man, "And I never said it was a woman who visited me."

McCord tapped his cigar on his hand and shook his head.

Back in Hope Valley, Elizabeth went to the café and enjoyed dinner with Abigail. When Bill came into the café, Elizabeth asked about Jack.

"I haven't heard anything, so I guess we'll take that as good news," Bill said as he joined the ladies for dinner.

"I suppose, but I do hope he is on his way home," she responded.

"He could be, I saw the agenda for the railroad meetings and looked like pretty standard sessions."

"Wouldn't the Mayor have to attend these meetings?" Abigail asked.

"Not this round, although he could have, but do we really want the Mayor involved any more than necessary? Besides, Jack represents not only the law but also the town. When he comes back he'll update the Mayor."

"I'm sure he'll look forward to that," Elizabeth quipped. After their meal, Elizabeth headed home, hoping it would be the last evening she would spend alone, but feeling proud of her husband after listening to Bill's comments. She sat in the parlor and picked up her knitting, "Okay, lets get this baby blanket done before the baby comes." She soon dozed off in the chair and, upon waking up, decided to head to bed.

The next day, Jack reviewed maps and other documents with the team of railroad executives. Satisfied that the plans were solid, he decided to head home. He couldn't stop thinking of Elizabeth and wanted to get home to her, although he did have a calmness knowing she was staying at the café. He thought of being a father, hoping he could spend enough time with the baby and be supportive to Elizabeth. He sighed thinking of the responsibility, but he was confident that together he and Elizabeth would raise this baby and more to come. He rushed up to his hotel room to pack and get on the road home.

In Hope Valley, Elizabeth headed home after school, she was anxious to have a cup of tea, correct her student's spelling tests and put her feet up. She rushed into the house and immediately removed her shoes. After correcting the tests, she retrieved to the parlor where she resumed knitting her baby blanket. Far from perfect, she was still proud that she managed to create the soft blanket and eagerly set about adding more rows.

Jack made good time riding home, although it was early evening and beginning to get dark when he arrived in town, he went directly to the café to see his wife. Abigail was surprised to see him, "Jack, glad you're home safe and sound."

"Thanks Abigail, it was an easy assignment so I was able to leave earlier than anticipated. Is Elizabeth upstairs? May I go up?" He pointed to the staircase.

"Elizabeth isn't here Jack, she must be at home."

"I thought she was going to stay here with you?"

"She said she would feel better in her own bed, she is at the point where she is feeling uncomfortable," Abigail crinkled her nose.

"Oh…right," Jack paced to the stairs and back, "well, I won't bother you anymore, I'll head home."

"No bother Jack, she's probably asleep."

"Yes," Jack nodded and opened the door. He was surprised to see Bill and two other men on horses outside the café. "What are you doing?" He asked Bill.

"Jack, glad you're back. I may need your help. I received a telegram that a couple of outlaws might be heading our way, so we're just checking the area, making sure things are okay."

Jack was concerned, "Where have you checked? Have you been out my way?"

Bill's hesitation told Jack all he needed to know and he charged full speed to his house. "Please let her be safe," he muttered as he urged his horse on, "if anything happens to her…"

He stopped at the front porch, leaped from his horse, drew his revolver and charged through the front door, startled to see her shoes in the entryway. He stopped when he saw her in the parlor and quietly approached her. He crouched in front of her, relieved to hear her breathing and see the knitting across her beautifully round belly. He set his revolver on the floor and touched her knee, "Elizabeth?"

She moved slightly and he took the baby blanket, even with no knowledge of knitting he could tell it wasn't the perfect specimen, but how he loved the crooked edge and different patterns that was evident throughout the small blanket. He shook his head and placed it on the table.

"Jack?" She mumbled, "Am I dreaming? Jack, are you home?"

"Yes, I'm here…" he whispered.

"Oh Jack, I must…oh Jack you're home!" her hands flew to her cheeks, "I'm so glad you're home!"

As Jack touched her leg, Elizabeth saw the revolver on the rug, "Oh my, were you planning on shooting someone?"

"Only all those boyfriends I figured you had here keeping you company," he smirked, "you know I'm a jealous man."

Elizabeth smiled and then squinted, "Oh well then, it's a good thing I had them all leave hours ago. Why do you think I feel asleep in the chair…"

Jack's eyes grew wide, he reached for his gun and stood, "So that must be why you left the door unlocked and took your shoes off in a hurry in the hall? I guess I'll have to go after that Marco…"

She jumped up, threw her arms around him, "Marco! You're not going anywhere Constable. A million Marco's could never take your place," she kissed him.

"Hmmm, I'm glad to hear you say that," he touched her face.

She gave him a squeeze, "I missed you."

Jack laughed softly at her strength, "I can tell …would you like to show me how much you missed me?"

She bit her lip, "I'd love to, so why don't I draw us a nice bath while you go put the horse that I'm sure you jumped off of before you ran in here into the barn for a rest."

Jack swung his head, "Ah you know me too well my love."

She tapped his nose, "Yes I do, so hurry up and take care of that so you can join me in the bathtub."

Jack quickly ran out the front door to do his chore.

Elizabeth laughed at Jack's exaggerated exit, went to the bathroom and generously added Gardenia Surprise to the warm bath water and climbed in. She kept still as she heard Jack removing his clothes in the bedroom and slip into the tub behind her.

"Oh this is wonderful," he said, sliding his arms around her, "I missed you so much," he kissed her neck.

She fought tears, "Me too."

"Hey, don't cry, I'm back, everything is fine," he rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms securely around her.

"I know and I'm so grateful. I didn't sleep very well without you," she pressed her head against his.

"I know the feeling," he nuzzled his face against hers, "sorry for the scratchy face."

"I love that scratchy face," she turned and they shared a passionate kiss. They stayed together in the warm water, Elizabeth feeling safe, protected and loved in Jack's arms.

"I never want to leave again," he kissed her ear. "Elizbeth?"

"Hmm?" she ran her hands up his strong arms that were wrapped tightly around her.

"Thank you…thank you for letting me do my job, for being brave. I know you didn't think you could be brave, but you're the bravest woman I know."

"Jack, don't make me cry," she squeezed his forearms.

"And thank you for one more thing," he whispered.

"What?"

"For putting Gardenia Surprise in the water," he laughed softly into her hair.

"Jack," she splashed water.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"I thought you liked the bath?" she turned slightly.

"I do, but I want to love you so badly right now," he kissed her cheek, "I need you Elizabeth."

She looked into his eyes and they climbed out of the tub. Jack took the towel and tenderly dried her skin as she sat on the edge of the bed. He softly kissed her belly as she ran her fingers through his hair, so glad he was home and with her. He placed the towel on the chair and gently lay her back on the bed, entwining his fingers with hers as he kissed her lips. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Never, when you're near me," she sighed and swung her leg over his hip.

"I have to admit I couldn't think about you too much when I was away," he rubbed her thigh.

"Why is that?" she was breathless at his touch.

"Well, I think you can figure that out," he softly chuckled as he dragged his lips down her throat.

"Oh, yes…," she sighed, "oh that feels so good."

Their touches continued, gentle, loving, tender until she pushed him onto his back, "You're driving me crazy."

"Sorry, is that a bad thing?" he pulled onto his body.

"No, it isn't," she threw her head back as his hands seared her skin like the flames of a fire. She couldn't help repeating his name over and over as she pressed her fingers into the muscles of his chest. Their eyes met and she leaned forward and covered his lips with her own, eliciting a low, steady moan from his throat as his hands grabbed her head to keep her in that exact spot. She nibbled his bottom lip gently and felt him raise his hips in response. She held his face tightly and whispered "I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you…..I love you," he said breathlessly. Their passion soared until both could barely catch their breath, "Elizabeth….."

"Shhh," she covered his lips with her finger.

Elizabeth moved carefully to lie on her back, she took Jack's hand and placed it on her belly.

Jack gasped softly, "Oh…"

She looked at him.

Jack moved to place his face closer to her belly, "Hello my baby." Jack's eyes were wide with wonder as he looked at her belly, the waves of movement fascinating him.

Elizabeth watched her husband get emotional touching their baby as it moved at the touch of his hand. She fought tears at Jack's loving gaze, his eyes always so expressive, no need for words in this tender moment. She covered his hand with her own, gripping his fingers. Jack lay his cheek against her skin and turned slowly and placed a gentle kiss on her tummy, "I love you, my precious baby," he kissed Elizabeth's hand, "I love you both with all my heart."

 ** _to be continued...please let me know what you thought..._**


	27. Chapter 27 - A Brave Lesson

**A Brave Lesson**

Jack jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, grabbed a towel and removed the pan from the burner.

Elizabeth came into the kitchen, "Oh dear…"

Jack turned to her, "Did you forget you had a pan on the stove?"

She looked at the scorched eggs, "I had to go to…" she pointed to the bathroom, "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head, "its okay," he headed back to the bedroom.

She was motionless as he brushed by her, feeling guilty for ruining their breakfast. She cleared it away and started over again.

Jack returned to the kitchen, this time fully dressed, "I'm going to town, I need to speak with Bill."

Elizabeth turned, "Oh, okay…what about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," he kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later."

"Okay…have a nice day," she was surprised by his abruptness; especially after the loving evening they shared. She went to the bedroom and into her closet, numbly touching a dress she would wear for the day. She turned hearing a noise and there was Jack, rushing to her.

"I'm sorry," he hugged her, "I'm worried about something Bill said to me last night so I want to go see him. He asked for my help, but I just had to be with you…I had to stay with you last night." He looked away for a moment, "Last night was beautiful. You and our baby…this is where I want to be," he caressed her cheek, "I love you."

Elizabeth sighed, "I love you too Jack and yes, last night was beautiful. I'm so glad you're home," she kissed him. "So go see Bill and do what you need to do, but don't leave town," she pointed her finger in his face.

He grabbed her finger and kissed it, "I won't." They hugged and kissed and Jack was again on his way leaving Elizabeth feeling much better this time.

The school day went quickly and Elizabeth stopped at the Café, "Abigail, what can I cook for dinner?"

Abigail laughed, "What would you like to have? I can wrap it up for you."

Elizabeth smirked, "Whatever you're making is fine, thank you."

"Ah, glad Jack is back aren't you?"

"Yes, very much. Have you seen Bill today?"

"No I haven't," she wiped her hands on her apron, "why do you ask?"

"Jack said he asked for his help last night, I wondered what was going on," Elizabeth sat at the table.

"Mountie business Elizabeth, just Mountie business," Abigail lectured.

"I hate those two words," she rested her chin on her fist.

"I know, but our men in red serge do what they have to do," Abigail placed the food in the basket, "and do it very well I might add, so don't worry."

Elizabeth took her dinner basket and headed home, eager to present a nice meal to Jack. Of course she would never take credit for the culinary creation and she smiled knowing she could never fool Jack. She heard a noise in the barn, and decided to go welcome her husband home.

"What are you doing home so early?" She swung the basket and stopped realizing it wasn't Jack in their barn, "Oh…hello, may I help you?"

Two men were in front of her, one cradling his hand, "Ma'm, my friend here needs medical assistance. Could you please offer us some help?"

Elizabeth looked them over, "What happened?"

"Just a little hunting accident," the injured man showed her his hand.

"You may need to go to town for that, to the doctor…"

"No Ma'm, no time for that, you see we're expected somewhere and need to be on our way," he looked around. "You don't have any horses we can borrow?"

Elizabeth felt increasingly nervous, "No, no horses," she turned, "wait here and I'll get you some bandages then you can be on your way." She hurried to the house, put the basket on the table and thought about leaving out the back door and head to town, she could get help for these men and not be out here alone with them. She headed to the washroom but the men had followed her through the front door. Elizabeth cursed herself for once again not locking the door.

"Ma'm? Do you have those bandages?"

"Yes, please wait outside and I'll bring them to you." She quickly grabbed bandages and towels from the cupboard and went to the hall where the men stood. "I'll get some water," she went into the kitchen, only to have them follow her.

"We don't aim to hurt you Ma'm, just to get bandaged up and be on our way," one said.

Elizabeth wrung out the towel, repeating to herself, _"you're a strong, brave woman, you can do this, just stay calm,"_ she turned and hesitantly sat across from the injured man, "this really should be seen by a doctor."

"You're very kind and your gentle touch is all I need right now Ma'm," the man lowered his voice.

Elizabeth did not respond, but cleaned the wound as best she could and quickly covered it with a bandage, telling herself to finish dressing his wound and they would both leave.

"Your husband at work?"

"Yes, he is," Elizabeth didn't want to reveal any information.

The man looked around, "Must work at the sawmill, to have a nice place like this."

"Ah huh," Elizabeth tied the bandage, "that should hold until you see a doctor."

"I'll do that as soon as we get to our...new job," the man smiled, "just a bit a ways from here."

"Oh good," she sat still, watching them, hoping they would leave, telling herself to be brave.

"Well Ma'm, thanks," the man waved his bandaged hand, "appreciate your nursing skills. We'll be on our way."

She stood, "Okay, well…good bye."

The other man followed into the hall and Elizabeth followed his gaze straight to the red serge jacket hanging on the door. The man looked at her but she quickly said, "I take in sewing," rubbing her tummy, "I can't do much else in my state."

The man nodded and continued down the hall to the front door. "Thank you Ma'm."

"You're welcome," Elizabeth sighed as she closed the door and slid the locking bolt in place. Only then did she realize she was trembling. She rushed to the parlor and looked out the window to see the men headed into the woods, away from town. She went to the kitchen reviewing the encounter in her mind, they didn't threaten or hurt her, thank goodness, but she knew something wasn't right about them. She had a glass of water trying to relax and think about how she would tell Jack. She began removing food items from the basket, taking deep breaths. The banging on the door startled her and she rushed to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Jack."

Elizabeth felt her emotions bubble up as she undid the bolt and opened the door. Jack breezed in, "Glad to see you locking the door," he removed his hat and placed it on the hook in the hall and proceeded to the kitchen. Elizabeth nervously followed and tended to the food. "I should tell you that Bill received word that two men escaped from a prisoner wagon and while we don't believe they are around here, they could be about anywhere. I don't think they're very dangerous," Jack didn't want to frighten her, "but I'm glad to see you locking the door. I want you to be careful…"

"They were here," she interrupted him, rubbing her tummy.

Jack washed his hands in the sink, "…to keep that door locked if I'm not here." He picked up the towel and dried his hands and slowly raised his eyes to look at her.

"They were here Jack," she repeated.

"What?"

"There were two men here," she said softly.

"When?" He looked over her as he reached for her shoulders, "Are you okay? Where are they?"

She touched his chest, "I'm fine, but two men were here. One was injured and needed a bandage…"

"And you let them in?" Jack's demeanor changed, determining she was okay, he began to get angry.

"No, they were in the barn," her hand covered her quivering lips and she tried not to sob, "I thought it was you when I came home… I thought you were in the barn...they wanted a bandage and followed me into the house."

Jack looked her over again, "Did they hurt you?"

"No…they left right after I bandaged his hand," she held her hand showing him where his injury was.

"Did they touch you?" Jack stepped back, his tone deep and serious.

Elizabeth shook her head, understanding his meaning.

Jack's mind was racing, concerned for his wife, but wondering how this could have happened. He touched his revolver, "I'm going after them," he headed down the hall.

"Jack, no!" She followed, tugging at his sleeve, "please don't go after them, they're long gone."

Jack stopped, taking deep breaths, controlling his anger, "Where did they go? Did they say who they were?"

"No, they didn't say who they were. They said they were going to jobs somewhere. They wanted horses."

"You should have sent them away, you never should have let them in here," Jack paced, "what if they hurt you and the baby?"

"They weren't mean or cruel. I don't think they had guns," she was upset and sobbing.

"Of course they didn't have guns, they were escaped prisoners!"

"I didn't know that," she yelled, "they probably weren't even the men you're looking for."

"Elizabeth, you knew nothing about these men and you brought them into our home," Jack exhaled sharply, "you could have been seriously hurt."

"Jack, all they did was ask for help and I thought if I helped them, they would leave and that is exactly what happened!"

"Did you think about going out the back door?" He pointed to the laundry room.

She shook her head, "Jack, if I had run out the back door, they could have come after me… they could have made it worse. They could have hurt me or the baby," she rubbed her belly.

Jack nodded, "You're right. You still took a big chance…"

"I did what you would have taught me to do!"

"They could have taken you!"

"Jack, stop! Just stop it." She turned and stormed out of the room and went to her closet. She began pulling things off hangers, slamming them on the chair.

Jack clenched the back of the kitchen chair breathing deeply, concerned that Elizabeth could have been hurt. After collecting his thoughts he went to the room. He stood in the doorway to the closet, watching Elizabeth fold clothes and pile them onto the chair. "I hate when you're cleaning your closet," he said.

She stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"I hate it…" he shrugged.

"Why?" She stopped for a moment, resting her hand on the pile of folded clothes.

Jack took a tentative step toward her, "Because the first time you talked about cleaning your closet it gave me an ache in the pit of my stomach," he looked down, "like the one I have now."

Elizabeth looked around trying to remember, "Oh, did I turn down your request for a date?"

Jack smirked and nodded, "Yes, you did. I was crushed."

She remembered, "But you just walked away," Elizabeth's eyes were wide.

"What was I supposed to do? You turned me down," Jack's shoulders were slumped.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't ready," she mindlessly fingered the pile of clothes, "I guess maybe I was afraid."

Jack stepped closer, "But you know something?"

Elizabeth shook her head, her eyes filled with tears.

Jack stepped even closer, touching her shoulder, "You're ready now. I have to admit, today you proved you're ready for anything. Even though I don't like what happened, you were a brave, strong woman and proved you can tackle anything."

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered back the tears, "Hmm, I did that when I married you," she smiled.

"Yes you did," Jack smiled at her and she couldn't resist falling into his arms.

"Oh Jack, I was nervous but I wasn't scared. I did what you would have told me to do," she said proudly as she rested her face next to his.

"You did and I'm proud of you." He held her, "I hate that this happened and I'm so grateful that you're okay, and you're right, you did the right thing."

"I knew if I did as they asked they would just leave," she looked into his eyes, "and they did."

Jack sighed, "Thank heavens." He wiped away her tears.

"I love you Jack," she touched his face.

"I love you too," he lightly kissed her, "but do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't ever do that again," he cupped her face in his hands.

"Okay. Is that it?" She batted her eyes.

"Ah, yeah," he sighed.

"How about cleaning my closet?" she swayed and looked around, "Are you still going to get a pit in your stomach?"

He nodded, "Probably, but as long as you kiss me in the closet, I should be okay."

"You'll always get a kiss from me," she pressed against him and kissed him. She ran her hand down his chest to his hip.

"Mrs. Thornton, just what are you doing?" He chuckled softly as her hand moved over him.

"Calming my husband...making sure he loves me," she whispered.

"Oh I can assure you that he does," Jack snickered as her hand wandered. "We should go to town…."

"Hmm?" She bit her lip.

"Ah, yeah….we should," he rolled is head back.

"Town? What did you want to do in town?" she asked as she pressed her hand against him.

"Hmm," he nuzzled her ear.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Town? You wanted to go to town?" she whispered.

"What town?" his voice was raspy.

"I don't know, you said it," she licked her lips, loving the reaction she was getting from him.

He squeezed her arms, "What? What did I say?" He clenched his teeth and grunted.

"Town, you want to leave the house and go to town?" her voice was low and her breath tickled his neck.

"Hmm, I didn't...who said that?" he pressed his hand against hers.

"You said you wanted to go to town," she kissed the spot beneath his ear.

"Why would I say a crazy thing like that?" He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed.

He crouched down in front of her and raised her skirt, "Nice knees," he laughed softly as he removed her stockings and shoes.

She gently kicked her foot at him, "You better check them…and use two hands."

"Well, I am thorough," he set her stockings on the chair before kneeling and softly kissing her knees.

"Jack, we were only courting and you touched me," she said, "how scandalous." She laid back on the pillows.

"You wanna know what I wanted to do?" he removed his jacket and shirt and put them on the chair before climbing over her on the bed.

"I'm sure I would blush!" she looked at him wide eyed.

"No, you'd probably faint," he chuckled before capturing her lips with his own before she could respond.

Elizabeth tried to unbutton her blouse as Jack slipped his hands under her and his kisses became more passionate. Before long, they were tangled in their own world. A world of devotion, a world filled with passion only for each other.

Jack tenderly kissed her ear, "I love you so much…"

She sighed, safe in his embrace, combing her fingers through his hair as his breathing steadied, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

Jack's eyes fluttered, "Oh I think I know…" he smiled, "because I love you the same way."

"If you love me, you'd go get me a Christmas tree," she pressed her fingers against his lips.

He jerked his head back, "Hmm, okay, we'll go get our first Christmas tree tomorrow."

Elizabeth smiled brightly.

"Ah, I love that smile," he ran his thumb across her lips.

"This will be a special Christmas," she closed her eyes, "my first as a married woman."

"The lucky guy who's your husband," Jack whispered, still hovering over her.

"He is pretty lucky," she grinned, "maybe I'll have to knit him a sweater for Christmas!"

Jack couldn't hide his surprised expression.

"What? Don't you want a sweater?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" he answered before burying his face in her hair, "just have someone help you knit it."

She lovingly slapped him, "Just for that, I'm going to make it pink and yellow and white and…"

Jack laughed and silenced her with his lips and they enjoyed a passionate kiss.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	28. Chapter 28 Christmas Part I

**Christmas - Part I**

Jack sat across from Elizabeth as they ate breakfast, going over plans for the day, "So, we'll head out after we do a few things in town."

Elizabeth continued to eat.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm? I'm listening," she stabbed a pancake and shoved it in her mouth.

Jack's brow creased, "That's a lot of pancakes you're packing away."

"I'm starving and they're so good," she licked her lips, "aren't they?"

"Yes, you make good pancakes," Jack shook his head, "and I'm glad you're eating."

"Well, the baby moves a lot when he's hungry, so I have to calm him down…"

"My little peach likes her Mama's cooking already," Jack grinned.

"The poor child…" Elizabeth took a big bite and winked.

Jack chuckled and put his dishes in the sink. "I'll get the wagon ready for our big trip," he kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, I'll be right out," she mumbled as she continued eating.

In town, Jack carefully helped Elizabeth from the wagon and they went into the jail.

"Good morning you two," Bill said from behind the desk, "what are you doing here so early?"

"Morning. I wondered if there's any word if those escaped prisoners were caught," Jack asked.

Elizabeth scratched Rip's head as the men talked.

"No…but I can send an inquiry wire to find out," Bill looked at Jack wondering why he was asking, then glanced at Elizabeth, "I don't think it's anything to worry about."

Jack shook his head, "We already did worry. Elizabeth had two visitors yesterday."

Bill's eyes widened, "Really? Do you have names?"

"No, but one was injured and Elizabeth bandaged him," Jack said, "Elizabeth can you tell Bill about it?"

She put her hand out, "Yes, if you'd help me up please."

Both men helped Elizabeth from her crouched position near Rip, as the dog let out a friendly howl of thanks for the head scratch.

"Phew, thank you, it's difficult to move around!" She sighed holding her belly as she sat in the chair, explaining to Bill Avery the activities that happened at the house as Jack looked through wanted posters.

"Well, Elizabeth, this is good information, I'll wire the highlights here and see if we find out anything further. Jack are you finding anything interesting there?"

"I'm just looking to see if we had anything from the past that would have information on those two," Jack put the stack of flyers down, "but no luck."

Elizabeth walked to Jack, "Good, can we go do our job now?"

"Job?" Bill asked, a slight smile on his face, "you two starting a business?"

Jack rubbed his chin, "Ah, no, we're going to look for a Christmas tree."

"Well hope you find a good one," Bill nodded as the couple left.

Jack helped Elizabeth into the wagon and they headed for the woods. "So we need a full tree, tall with nice even branches," Elizabeth explained, squeezing her husband's arm.

"Okay," Jack clicked the reigns, suspecting this could take longer than he anticipated.

"Stop over there," Elizabeth pointed.

"Okay," Jack repeated. He helped her out of the wagon, grabbed the ax and led the way to an assortment of trees.

"Oh Jack, these are perfect!" She moved around quickly, "this one is just right."

Jack raised the ax and just as he was about to swing….

"No, that one!" Elizabeth scurried off to a different tree.

"Okay," Jack followed her.

"Wait, maybe that one over there," she pointed.

Jack sighed, "Looks kind of big."

"We have that big room, don't want a skimpy tree," she walked around the tree inspecting it.

Jack smiled, "What do you think?"

She nodded, "Yes, this is the one."

Jack cleared away leaves from the tree trunk and began swinging his ax.

"Jack! Jack!"

"You can't keep changing your mind Elizabeth," he stopped and turned. "Elizabeth? Where are you?"

"Over here Jack," she called out.

He took a few steps and saw her swaying. He smiled when she looked up and started to giggle. He dropped the ax and went to her, "Ahh, you found mistletoe, nice move Mrs. Thornton."

"Pucker up!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't need mistletoe to kiss you, but this is nice," he pressed his lips to hers.

"Ahh, very nice. It's so wonderful to kiss my husband in the forest surrounded by the sweet smell of evergreens. Merry Christmas my love," she tugged the brim of his hat.

"Merry Christmas…I love you," Jack tugged her scarf playfully.

"I love you too, now get back to cutting us our tree," she smiled. Jack chuckled, shaking his head as he headed back to the trees.

With the job completed, Jack took hold of the tree trunk and they headed back to the wagon

"Jack, look!"

"What?" he dropped the tree trunk, looking to where she pointed.

"This tree is perfect," she ran around the tree.

"We have a perfect tree right here," he slumped.

"How about one for Abigail then? The café should have a tree and she's much too busy to get one."

"Okay," Jack tugged his glove and gripped the ax and chopped down the tree.

Once back in the wagon, Elizabeth slipped her arm through Jack's and nuzzled at his shoulder, "Thank you Jack."

He smiled at her, "You're welcome."

"Lets go give Abigail her tree and get something to eat, I'm starving!"

Jack did a double take, thinking of all the pancakes she devoured earlier but clicked the reigns and headed to town.

As Jack dragged one tree up the steps to the café.

"Jack wait, is that the right tree?"

He began dragging it back to the wagon, "Want me to stand them side by side?"

"Yes please," she swayed.

Jack chuckled, "I'm pretty sure it's this one," and dragged the tree back up the steps.

Abigail was pleasantly surprised as Jack backed into the café dragging a Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Oh my…this is so wonderful! Thank you!" Abigail clasped her hands together.

Bill entered from the restaurant, "Jack when you're done playing Saint Nick, I need to talk to you."

Jack leaned the tree against the wall, "I'll get something to stand it up, I'll be right back."

Out of ear range from the ladies, Bill told Jack, "We've apprehended two men, do you think Elizabeth would identify them?"

Jack thought for a moment, "If one has a bandaged hand, those are our prisoners."

"Right," Bill turned, "I'll take it on that merit, we won't have to involve Elizabeth."

"Thanks, I feel better about that," he slapped Bill's shoulder. "Now I'll find something to keep this tree upright," Jack mumbled, "that's a good assignment for a Mountie."

Later, they finally arrived home and Jack dragged the tree into the barn where he made a stand for it and then dragged it into the house.

"Over by the window," Elizabeth instructed. "Oh Jack its so pretty and smells so good."

"Just like you," Jack winked at her before swooping in and kissing her lips.

"Oh Jack, concentrate on the tree," She tapped his lips and he playfully bit her fingertip.

"Okay, okay….there, it's beautiful, ready to decorate," Jack removed his gloves and tossed them onto the table.

"Oh decorations," Elizabeth sighed, "I didn't think about those…"

"What did you used to put on your tree in Hamilton?" Jack asked.

"It was almost an all day event event. We'd get out all the old ornaments, carefully wrapped in tissue paper, and put them on the tree and then we'd go into the city for hot cocoa and buy new ornaments to celebrate the year. We'd get three," she sighed.

"One for each Thatcher girl?" Jack asked, loving the happy look on her face.

"Exactly. Of course Julie broke several over the years," Elizabeth shook her head. "What can we put on our tree? I'll have to go see Mr. Yost to see what he has in the store," she ran her hand along a bough of the tree.

Jack walked to the window, watching her reflection in the glass. He didn't often feel badly about the things that Elizabeth gave up from her life in Hamilton, but this was different. Christmas traditions were important and he wanted her to have the best.

Elizabeth looked over the bare tree and inhaled the sweet fragrance, "Jack…" she turned to see him at the window, staring out. She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Jack?"

"I'm sorry you won't have fancy glass ornaments Elizabeth…" he sighed, "I know you're used to that and all your traditions…I wish I could give you that."

"Jack Thornton, you and I are making our own traditions," she tugged his shoulder, forcing him to turn around, "look at that beautiful tree…I don't care if we don't put a single thing on it. It's so beautiful just the way it is. In fact, you sitting next to that tree makes it the most beautiful Christmas setting I've ever had."

Jack smirked, "You always know what to say," he touched her cheek, "come here." He took her hand and led her to the tree, digging in his pocket, "I took some mistletoe," he dangled it over her head and kissed her. "I might just pin this on you…"

She pulled it from his hand and held it against her neck, "Kiss me here."

Jack complied.

She moved the mistletoe to the other side of her neck, "Now here…"

Jack obliged.

Elizabeth giggled, "This is fun!"

Jack took the mistletoe from her and tossed it aside, "I told you, I don't need mistletoe to stop and kiss you."

"Ah, Jack," she rubbed his shoulder, "I'm getting tired."

He lead her to the sofa, "Here, you sit down, I'll start a fire, make us some hot cocoa and we can admire our beautiful tree."

"You spoil me Jack Thornton," she sighed as he plumped the pillows.

"That's my job," he winked at her.

The next day Jack rushed through work at the jail, glad Bill had sent the prisoners on to Calgary. "I have some errands to run," he told Bill. Jack went to the store then the school before heading back to the jail.

Bill watched him curiously, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Jack looked up at him, "don't you have something to do?"

"I think I'll go visit with Abigail," Bill stood glancing at the project Jack had spread over his desk, "have fun with…whatever it is you're doing."

"Just be quiet about it," Jack looked up at him.

"My lips are sealed," Bill left the jail.

Elizabeth was busy with her own errands, spending the morning with Mary Graves on a project. She hurried to the café to get some dinner before heading home.

"You must be excited for your first Christmas with Jack…"

"Very, it will be nice and quiet," Elizabeth smiled.

"And romantic knowing that special Mountie," Abigail grinned.

"Yes I'm sure it will…" Elizabeth picked up the basket, "Thank you for the food, I'll see you tomorrow, we can plan Christmas dinner."

Abigail tried not to laugh, "Okay…and you can make the biscuits!"

Elizabeth turned, "Very funny."

Jack was in the parlor looking out the window when he spotted Elizabeth. He quickly sat in the chair, trying to look all relaxed as she entered the house.

"Jack?"

"In here..."

"You didn't lock the door, that's not safe…" she stopped her playful scolding and her steps slowed as she entered the parlor. "Oh my goodness…." She looked from the tree to Jack, "did you…."

"Ahh huh," Jack bit his bottom lip, "you like it?"

Elizabeth's hand came to her mouth, "Oh Jack…" On their tree were dozens of small red paper hearts tied with string, "it's beautiful…"

Jack stood, nervously wiping his palms on his thighs, "Well, I know it's not the same as fancy glass ornaments, but I wrote special things on some of them…"

Elizabeth put the basket down and walked to the tree, "Oh Jack…you did this? This is so special, so meaningful," she touched his neck and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

"I didn't have time to write on all of them," Jack said, tilting his head apologetically.

She turned one heart over and read aloud, "Our First Christmas" and another "Christmas Memories" and one other, "Jack Loves Mistletoe". She giggled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Jack…."

"Do you like them?" Jack asked hesitantly.

She looked at him, eyes wide, "It's just what our tree needed. It's just beautiful."

"No...you're beautiful," he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

 _To be continued…._

 _(I'd love to hear what you think….thanks for reading and looking forward to the 26_ _th_ _….Heartie Party!)_


	29. Chapter 29 - Christmas Part II

**Christmas - Part II**

It was just past midnight and Elizabeth lay in bed staring at the ceiling, awake for half an hour unable to find a comfortable position. She looked at Jack, sleeping so peacefully. She loved him so, the precious red paper hearts he made for their Christmas tree brought tears to her eyes, they were so special and sweet. How did she get so lucky to be married to this wonderful man? She lightly touched the sheet that lay cross his chest and slowly lowered it to admire his physique; he was so handsome in every way. She appreciated that he was always a gentleman but when they were alone, while still a gentleman, she adored his frisky, playful side. He always made her feel comfortable and loved. A mere touch from his hand got her excited and she loved his reactions to her touches. She never would have thought being intimate would be so enjoyable. She sighed looking at him again and couldn't resist touching his skin. He twitched slightly at her touch and she saw a smile begin to spread across his face. She leaned closer and kissed his shoulder, up his neck and down his chest. Her hand roamed his body, easily finding evidence of his reaction to her romantic touches. She saw his hand grip the sheet and heard him softly sigh. She dragged her lips back to his neck, her silk nightgown gliding over his arm and chest. He moaned as she flicked her tongue across his ear…"I love you Jack."

"Hmmm," he stretched and opened his eyes, "I thought I was dreaming," he put his arm around her and held her close, "why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered.

"Why? Baby keeping you up?" His hand massaged her arm.

"At first…." She kissed his ear again, "then my husband was just laying here looking so desirable…"

"Desirable? Who, me?" He chuckled and moved his leg.

"Oh yes, most definitely you," she swung her leg over his thigh.

In one swift move, he moved her on top of him and kissed her lips, which led to their entwining, touching, romantic love. Every touch gentle, every kiss heating the passion they had for each other.

Then Elizabeth lay on her back, her hand on her chest, "My goodness…"

Jack rolled onto his side, facing her, "I would say goodness too."

"Jack…," she said squinting slightly at him.

He raised his eyebrows, "You started it, I was asleep," he plopped onto his back, "and now I'm going back there. Good night beautiful."

Elizabeth sighed.

He opened one eye, "Oh come here, I'm just teasing," he pulled her against him, "I love being with you, I also love just lying here beside you."

She ran her finger over his chest, "I don't ever want to be without you."

He kissed her head, "You never will be without me. Now get some sleep."

She snuggled against him and was soon fast asleep.

In the morning, Elizabeth was surprised that Jack was up and out early. She noticed the barn door open and headed out to check. As she got closer the thought of strangers possibly being there caused her to turn around and rush back to the house.

"Elizabeth?" Jack yelled, "Are you okay? I'm just doing chores."

She waved, "Okay, I wanted to make sure it was you…I'll make some coffee."

Jack waved and smiled.

She looked over her shoulder at him as she continued to the house. She made eggs and poured coffee as Jack entered the kitchen, "You finish your chores?"

He kissed her cheek, "I'm not telling."

"Secretive? Hmmm," she plated the eggs and sat down.

"Well, it's Christmas time, I'm allowed a secret or two," he took a bite and as Elizabeth sipped her coffee, he spit the egg shells into his napkin, "Okay, I have to go to town."

Elizabeth was surprised by his rapid departure, "Oh…well, I'm going to pay Mary Graves a visit today after school…"

"Okay, I'll see you later then," he put his hand out for her and she stepped into his embrace, "have a wonderful day and think of how much I love you, okay?"

She nodded and kissed him, "I will and you remember how I woke you up last night," she tugged his collar.

He grinned, "Oh I know I'll be thinking of that today," he quickly kissed her, "let me go before I want to relive it."

Elizabeth giggled as Jack left, she checked out the window to make sure he was out of sight then ran to her closet, picked up her bag and rushed out to school. The children did their lessons and worked on their Christmas projects. "Okay children, I'm going to dismiss you early today so you can work on your projects at home, so have a nice afternoon and remember no school tomorrow." She hurried off to Mary's house.

At home, Jack stretched out on the sofa after finishing his work. It was the first time in years he was excited for Christmas and he wanted to make it special for Elizabeth. He put his hands under his head and thought of ways to make his wife happy and before long he was asleep.

Elizabeth came into the house and went straight to her closet, never knowing Jack was asleep on the sofa. She went to the kitchen, tied on an apron and began slicing vegetables. She placed them in the pot of water. "Okay, now I can…oh, what was that?" Sheheard a noise, picked up the knife and tip-toed down the hall toward the front door.

Jack awoke, hearing a noise he stealthy moved against the wall listening for the front door.

Elizabeth slowly turned the doorknob, opened the door and peered out.

Jack, hand on the wall, listened as the door opened.

Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch, quietly closing the door behind her, knife leading the way.

Jack slipped around into the hallway toward the front door.

Elizabeth peeked over the porch railing to the side of the house, not seeing anyone she tip-toed back to the door.

Jack slowly turned the knob.

Elizabeth bumped into the rocking chair, dropping the knife.

Hearing someone, Jack turned, rushing to retrieve his gun.

Elizabeth moved the rocker, picked up the knife, opened the front door and headed back to the kitchen.

"Hold it right there!" Jack yelled as he emerged from the bedroom, aiming his revolver.

"AHHH!" Elizabeth jumped back swinging the knife forward.

"Elizabeth!"

"Jack!"

"Put that knife down!" Jack's free hand waved in front of the knife.

"Put that gun down!"

Jack took a deep breath and reached for her, "What are you doing? I thought you were someone breaking in."

"Where did you come from? I heard something and thought someone was breaking in," she threw her arms around him.

"Careful with that knife please," he looked over his shoulder, "you could do a lot of damage with that thing."

She waved it, "Hmm, I suppose I could. Why did you scare me?"

"I was asleep on the sofa….you scared me," he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I could have hurt you Jack, you know I'm good with a knife…," she ran her finger along his collar.

"You need to stick to chopping vegetables with that weapon of yours," he tilted his head.

She swung her arms behind her back as she stepped away, "Let me get back to that then."

"Hold on a minute," he captured her lips with his own, "I'm proud of you, you're a brave woman."

"Jack…I'm a Mountie wife!" she swayed.

He grinned, "You certainly are."

Jack shook his head as she walked away.

Jack headed for the door, knowing he had work to do, "I'll be doing chores."

Elizabeth set the food to cook on the stove and went to the parlor, admired the Christmas tree and peered out the window. She decided to head out to the barn.

Jack was busy in the back corner of the barn but heard Elizabeth approach, "What are you doing out here."

"Just wondered what you were doing," she looked over his shoulder.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," he rubbed her arm, "it's too cold for you to be out here."

"Not really, I'm usually warm so a little cool air feels a bit refreshing," she took a deep breath.

"Well, come on, a little cool air is good but I don't think you and my peach should stay out here too long," Jack took her hand and began to walk away.

Elizabeth pulled her hand back and placed it on her belly, "Well you'd be warm too if you were growing a ten pound peach!"

Jack laughed, place his hand over hers, "Hmm, I doubt its ten pounds…but I can understand how it would make you warm. Come on, we'll sit on the porch and you and the giant peach can cool off."

Jack sat in the rocker and patted his lap. Elizabeth gently lowered herself, "I hope I don't hurt you, I'm so fat."

"You're not fat, you're having a baby," he rubbed her belly, "and you're beautiful and healthy and happy."

She pressed her forehead against his, "I am happy." She pressed her lips against his.

"Behave…" he mumbled as their kisses continued.

"I always behave," she ran her fingers through his hair.

"After dinner…hmmm, we may have to go to bed early this evening," he muttered between kisses.

"Oh? You're tired?"

"Ah, no…not at all," he curled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Good, glad to hear that," she got up, "let's go see if our dinner is ready."

"Sounds good to me," he eagerly followed.

After dinner, Jack returned to the barn while Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen. She then changed into her nightgown and lay on the bed, grateful to get off her feet.

Jack worked for a few hours in the barn before heading in to find his wife asleep on the bed, looking peaceful and beautiful in her white nightgown. He prepared for bed, reclined next to her and covered them both with a quilt. He was content to be close to her and smiled as she whimpered when he touched her belly. He was soon asleep, holding his precious world in his arms.

As Christmas approached, the entire town prepared for the festivities at church. Elizabeth worked daily with the children who planned a recitation at church as well as singing during the service.

Jack continued spending time in the barn and while Elizabeth was curious, she agreed with Jack's statement that Christmas wasn't a time to be snooping around. She continued with her own project, although not totally happy with it, she was sure Jack would be pleased.

Christmas Eve finally arrived. Elizabeth woke up early trying to make eggs without shells in them, "Oh no you don't little shell," she picked a tiny piece from the pan.

Jack yawned, scratching his head, "Are you talking to the eggs?"

She spun around, "Yes, but don't worry they aren't talking back," she hurried to him and took his hand, "come look." She led him to the porch, "Look Jack, a little snow!"

Jack smiled at the light snow falling and was happy to see Elizabeth so happy, "It's nice…and cold," he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Feels like Christmas! Oh Jack, that's because you're only wearing your long johns," she ran her hand up his chest before wrapping her arms around him, "and you look awfully good in them."

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve," he smiled slightly revealing his dimples.

"I always approve of you Constable," she sighed, "and isn't the snow pretty?"

"Yes, it's beautiful, just like you," he kissed her cheek, "I could use a cup of coffee, join me?"

"I'd love to," she took his arm and they went inside.

"Mrs. Thornton, I don't taste any shells," Jack grinned as he ate the eggs.

"See, a little coaxing and I get complete cooperation!" she smiled and took a big bite.

"Well, you do have good coaxing skills," Jack winked.

The service at church was wonderful, the children recited The Night Before Christmas, each reading a small passage with a little added drama. Everyone sang hymns and Christmas carols before the Pastor spoke and reminded everyone of the reason for the celebration and to count their blessings. Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand, knowing he had a great deal to be thankful for.

After church, they went to the café to share hot chocolate with Abigail and Bill. "A beautiful service and the children did an excellent job Elizabeth," Abigail said.

"They worked hard and weren't even nervous," Elizabeth smiled.

"It was very uplifting," Bill said.

"As church should be," Jack commented before turning to Elizabeth, "we should go, you need your rest."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped, "I feel wonderful, but I suppose you're right."

Abigail handed Jack a basket, "What we discussed, a little breakfast for tomorrow…shhh," she winked.

"Thank you," Jack mouthed silently to her.

Bill helped Elizabeth with her coat, "Thank you Bill, we'll see you both tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll be over at noon," Bill said.

"Looking forward to it," Jack shook Bill's hand.

Once at home, Jack lit a fire while he waited for Elizabeth to join him in the parlor.

Elizabeth put on her white nightgown and went to the parlor. "Jack, the fire feels good."

"Oh? The peach isn't making you warm tonight?" he took her hand as they sat on the sofa.

"No, not yet."

"You looked so beautiful this evening," Jack said softly.

"Oh?" She sat next to him.

"Well, you always look beautiful…but you did have a special glow," he moved closer and put his arm around her.

"That glow comes from the love of the most incredible man…," she touched his cheek.

Jack looked down, "You give me too much credit, but thank you," he leaned in for a kiss, "I love you so much Elizabeth."

She held his face, "I love you Jack…thank you for all you've given my life."

Jack inhaled fighting his emotions, "Okay… would you like to open presents tonight?" He cleared his throat, still trying to keep in check.

She touched his shoulder as he leaned forward, "Jack?"

"Sorry, but I'm so lucky….so grateful," he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Let's open presents," she hugged his arm, understanding his feelings, "then tomorrow morning we can lounge in bed," she rested her chin on his shoulder.

Jack chuckled, "I like that…lounging in bed…sounds good to me." He stood and headed to the hall.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked, eyes wide.

"I'll be right back," he winked.

Elizabeth remained on the sofa, glancing under the Christmas tree at the gifts she wrapped for Jack, hoping he wouldn't be disappointed.

Jack came back into the house and kicked the door closed, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, more than ready!" Elizabeth giggled with excitement.

Jack came around the corner carrying a beautiful wooden cradle that he placed at Elizabeth's feet. He sat next to her, "Merry Christmas."

Elizabeth's hands flew to her mouth, "Jack…oh Jack….did you make this? It's so beautiful…," she ran her hand across the top and sides.

"Yeah…the hardest part was keeping it a secret from you. I had to varnish it in the barn, smelled so bad…but it's fine now. Do you like it?"

Elizabeth's tear filled eyes answered his question.

"Hey, no tears… Abigail made the little mattress and blanket, I couldn't do that," he snickered.

"Oh Jack, it's just perfect," she hugged him, "thank you Jack, I love it, such a treasure."

She looked closer at the small cradle, inspecting the wood, "Is that a little peach carved in the foot board?"

Jack smiled, "Yeah…"

"What if it's a boy?" She held her tummy.

"A little baby is still a peach….isn't it?"

"Yes…yes I suppose it is," she squeezed his hand.

He went to the tree and retrieved a package, "This is for you too."

"Jack, you do too much," as her tongue slipped out between her lips and she tore the paper off. "Jack!" She held a drawing of their Christmas tree complete with the small paper hearts hanging on the branches, the fire roaring and even Rip sleeping near the tree. "This is beautiful Jack!"

"Wanted to commemorate our first Christmas," he said softly.

"And you did so just perfectly," she looked again and there on the other side of the tree was the cradle, "Oh…" the tears fell.

"Hey, no tears," he put his arm around her, "Next year I'll draw one with a real live peach there."

Elizabeth could only nod as she hugged the framed sketch.

Jack sat back, rubbing his wife's back.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, looked over the sketch again, "Well, now I'm embarrassed to give you my gifts."

Jack's brow furrowed, "Why? You don't even have to give me anything." He took the sketch from her and laid it aside, "There's nothing I need, I have everything right here," he pulled her into his embrace.

She kissed his cheek and pulled back. She pressed on his thigh to stand up, making Jack smile, and retrieved two packages from under the tree. She sat down and held them, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Jack sensed her discomfort, "Ahh, is this something you made?"

"How did you know that?" she slapped the packages on her lap.

"Did you make me the pink and yellow sweater?" he tilted his head and grinned.

"Jack Thornton! Did you peek?" She handed him a package and he tore it open.

He laughed as he held up a small sweater, "Don't you think this is a little small for me?"

"It's for the baby….I couldn't knit one for you….I could barely do this, Mary helped me…well, she really made half of it…"

Jack loved her confession, "It's great, I'm impressed and I will proudly put this on our baby." He kissed her cheek. "What's in the other package?" He touched the other package.

"Oh here," she slapped the package on his lap.

Jack carefully opened it, not wanting to laugh and hurt her feelings. He sighed, "Elizabeth…." He lifted the long knitted….."a scarf….it's wonderful…" He wrapped the blue knitted scarf around his neck. "Oh, there's more," he reached into the package and pulled out "matching mittens!" He quickly put them on and jumped up to model his wife's handiwork.

Elizabeth covered her mouth, "Jack! The scarf is too short and the mittens are too big!"

Jack held his arms out, "No…they're perfect!"

As Elizabeth started to laugh, Jack joined in.

She stood and tugged on the scarf, "Can you tell I made them myself?" She swallowed a giggle.

"Yeah, that's why they're perfect," he pulled her close and kissed her. "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas," he replied and kissed her again. He scooped her up into his arm and carried her to their bed.

"Thank you Jack, for your wonderful gifts," she whispered as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest.

"My chest?" He laughed.

She put her hands down, "Well, that's not what I meant, but now that you mention it…hmmm," she bit her lip as she touched him again.

"I love when you touch me," his voice was low.

They both laid back as their kisses became deeper, their touches more intimate.

Jack gently rubbed her belly, then moved to kiss it, "Merry Christmas my little peach."

Elizabeth ran her fingers through Jack's hair.

Jack rested his cheek on her belly and softly began to sing, _"Silent Night…..Holy Night….All is Calm…"_

 ** _to be continued..._**


	30. Chapter 30 - Pushing the Peach

_Hello Friends...I hope you enjoy the ongoing story of Jack and Elizabeth's peach...please leave a review, i'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for your ongoing support and Heartie love..._

 **Pushing the Peach**

It was well after midnight as Elizabeth closed her eyes, rested her elbow on the table and savored the spoonful of pie she just devoured. These middle-of-the-night eating binges were becoming more common place in order to squelch her hunger pangs. It was the movement in the doorway that distracted her, "Oh, I hope I didn't wake you, I was trying to be quiet."

Jack smiled and walked toward the table, "That's not what woke me." He sat next to her, "When I reach for you and you're not there, that wakes me. I don't like when you're not next to me."

Elizabeth sighed, "I was hungry..."

Jack looked at the half eaten pie,"I can see that."

She rubbed her belly, "And I think I'll be fat forever."

"Elizabeth, you're far from fat, you're carrying a beautiful child…" he smiled, "that's just taking up a lot of room."

"Hmm, not much longer now," she continued massaging her belly, "I hope I'm ready."

"We'll both be ready, but for now you need your sleep, come on," he took her hand and they returned to bed.

She snuggled against him, "I hope it's not painful," she thought out loud.

Jack caressed her shoulder, "You'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," she slipped her hand around his neck and her foot against his leg.

Jack turned slightly to face her, "You're a brave woman Elizabeth, you can do anything, including having a baby…"

She pressed her lips to his at his encouraging words, "I love you Jack."

He couldn't help but smile as he brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her nose, "I love you too, even though you have cold feet. Now get some sleep."

The next day Elizabeth went to the café after school, "Abigail, do you have pie?"

"Elizabeth, you've certainly craved more pie than anyone I've ever known…but yes, I have pie. Sit down. How did Mary do at school?"

"She did well, she'll be a wonderful substitute. Florence said she would help too, but I'm hoping Mrs. Graves doesn't need any assistance," she picked up a fork.

"I can understand that. I'm sure your classroom will be in good hands with Mary," Abigail sat down across from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at Abigail, down at the pie and then back to Abigail, "Did you have a hard time hmmm, you know, getting your figure back after your son was born?" She gave the pie a guilty look but took a bite anyway.

Abigail smiled, "No and don't even worry about that. Nature will help you in that regard."

Elizabeth was confused, "How?"

"Elizabeth, do you see women walking around town looking pregnant? You're body will snap right back into shape," she pulled the plate away, "unless you maintain your devotion to pie."

"I won't and I hope I get my figure back, I couldn't stand to see Jack look at another woman," she put the fork down.

"Jack Thornton look at another woman? Not the Jack I know," Abigail replied confidently.

Elizabeth smiled hoping Abigail was right.

"And here he is now," Abigail stood, "Can I get you a coffee Jack?"

"Yes thanks…" Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek and sat down, eyeing the pie.

She pushed the plate away, "I was a little…hungry…"

"Our baby needs nourishment," he smiled. He glanced over his shoulder, "So, you and Abigail discussing something…me?"

"Just baby talk," she looked down.

"I have to learn baby talk," Jack quipped.

"So do I," she nodded.

"Don't be nervous," Jack said as he took a bite of pie, "Hmm, I think I'll finish this."

Elizabeth looked up as patrons entered the café. A woman in a green traveling suit approached their table, "Pardon me Constable, is there a hotel in town? I just got off the stage and there was no one outside to ask."

Jack stood, "Ma'm, there are rooms above the saloon, you should be comfortable there."

"Thank you," she nodded to Jack and Elizabeth before turning to leave.

As Jack sat down, Elizabeth noticed Jack's eyes look over the attractive young woman prompting Elizabeth to turn and watch her. She was young, blonde and very pretty with an attractive figure.

"Wonder why she's here," Elizabeth said out loud.

Jack shrugged, "No idea," he took another bite of pie and thanked Abigail for the coffee.

"You ready to go Jack?" Elizabeth asked, feeling self conscious.

Jack snapped his head to her, "Sure…are you in a hurry?"

"No…" she touched her belly, "just want to go home."

Jack looked around, "Okay, should we get food for dinner?"

Abigail walked over with a basket, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Elizabeth picked up the basket and headed for the door.

Jack gave Abigail a puzzled look.

"Don't worry, near the end, women get a little touchy," she whispered.

"I see," Jack nodded, blew a puff of air and rushed to catch up with his wife.

After a silent walk home, Elizabeth sat on the sofa in the parlor. Jack decided to stay in the doorway, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, just wanted to put my feet up," she tried to kick off her shoes.

"Here, let me," Jack knelt in front of her and removed her shoes. He sat next to her on the couch and tapped his lap, "put your feet up."

Elizabeth stuck the tip of her tongue out and obliged, knowing she was going to receive a foot rub. She watched as Jack's hands enveloped her foot, warming it, caressing it, soothing the ache she felt. She loved his hands, so large, strong. His fingers moved like a musician playing a fine instrument, gentle but with purpose and producing a soothing experience. She put her head back, enjoying his touch. He took hold of her other foot as she sighed in appreciation. As his hands moved up her calf, she sat up and scooted closer. She attempted to move her leg over his lap, "Thank you," she whispered.

He slipped his hand higher to her knee, holding her in place, "My pleasure."

She tried to move closer but her tummy wasn't cooperating. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" his fingers made circles on her knee. "This is so relaxing, I hope you your feet feel better."

"They feel wonderful," she sighed and looked down.

"What is it?"

"Jack, I don't mean to sound so self centered and I'm not jealous, but I saw you look at the lady in the café."

Jack thought for a moment, "Lady?"

"The one who asked about a hotel," Elizabeth's eyes widened.

Jack chuckled softly, "The pickle lady?"

"Pickle lady?" Elizabeth's forehead crinkled.

"Yeah, don't you think her suit was the exact color of pickles!"

It took her a second, but Elizabeth laughed, "Come here!" she kissed him, "I love you so much!"

The laughed as they kissed and got comfortable on the sofa.

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth stayed at home more and more as her time approached. Jack returned from work each day to find her in the kitchen cooking or baking or on the sofa knitting. He smiled when she would proudly show off a crooked blanket she had made for their baby and each evening he enjoyed giving her a foot rub.

One morning they ate breakfast and as Jack put on his big mittens he suggested they have supper at Abigail's.

"Are you sick of my cooking?" Elizabeth twirled near the front door waiting for him.

"Not at all, just thought you'd like a break from cooking," he kissed her cheek.

"I have nothing else to do," she tugged on his scarf, "but it's a nice idea. I would like to get out."

"Okay, I'll come by to get you around 4:00," he gently held her chin and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too, have a good day, stay safe," she touched his cheek.

Elizabeth busied herself around the house before bathing and preparing for her date with Jack. She packed up several baby blankets she knitted, hoping to get Abigail's assistance in adding a decorative edging to them to offset their distorted shape. She growled as she shoved them into the bag, "At least I made them myself," she said proudly as she went to unlock the door in anticipation of Jack's arrival.

Several minutes later, he walked in and greeted her with a big hug, "You smell so good, were you using Gardenia Surprise without me?" his tone accusatory.

"Guilty," she gave him a quick kiss, "now hurry up and change, I can't wait to go."

Soon they were on their way, "The fresh air feels good," she said.

"What's in the bag?"

"Blankets."

"You giving them away or something?"

"No, just need Abigail's help," she swung the bag as she squeezed Jack's arm, "no more questions."

"Okay," he smiled and stopped her, "but can I just say it's wonderful to see you so happy."

"Thank you, and I do feel happy. The break from school has helped me get the rest I needed and prepare for this new adventure," she tapped her tummy.

Jack cover her hand with his own, "I think I felt a kick!"

"Your peach is hungry!" She grabbed his hand and they continued into town.

A delicious meal was enjoyed and several times Jack reached for Elizabeth's hand under the table, causing her to giggle. "Are you getting tired? If you are you let me know and we'll head home," Jack assured her.

"I feel wonderful," she rubbed his thigh, "and you just wait until we get home," she winked.

Jack cleared his throat and brought his napkin up to partially hide his blushing smile.

Abigail and Bill joined them and they enjoyed pie, with Elizabeth having two helpings. She pushed her chair back, "Okay, now I think I've officially eaten too much."

"Well the fresh air and walk home will do you good," Jack said.

"Yes…but oh, wait, the blankets. Where did I put them," she stood and headed to the kitchen, remembering she put the bag of blankets on the settee.

"Blankets?" Abigail looked at Jack.

"They're a little crooked," he whispered, making an uneven square with his fingers, eliciting smiles from Bill and Abigail.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth yelled.

Abigail rushed to the kitchen to see Elizabeth clutching her stomach, "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"I…I…I just wet myself," she whispered, staring at her friend, "what's wrong?"

Abigail rushed to her side, "Nothing's wrong, I think your time has come." Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth, "come here sit down a minute. Don't panic."

Jack was in the doorway, "Panic? What's wrong?"

"I think Elizabeth may be in labor," Abigail said, trying to remain calm as Elizabeth clenched her hand and mumbled.

Jack rushed to his wife's side, "Are you okay? Should we go home?"

"No…I don't know," Elizabeth took his hand but looked to Abigail, "may I stay here? I don't know what to do!"

"Of course you can stay here, you're going to be fine," Abigail assured her. "Jack, why don't you help her upstairs and I'll get things ready and be up in a minute."

"Okay, come on…" Jack tried to lead Elizabeth to the stairs but she didn't move. "Let's go upstairs."

Elizabeth breathed heavily, "Wait… I need to wait."

"What for?"

"Just slow down Jack," she waved her hand, "give me a minute."

"Okay, whatever you want," he looked around nervously waiting.

She tugged Jack's sleeve, "What are you waiting for? I need to go upstairs."

"Hmm, okay," Jack took a step.

At the staircase, she two steps and doubled over, "Ahhh," she took several breaths, "no wait… oh my back!" She clutched her back, stretching, squeezing Jack's arm.

"Your back? What's wrong with your back?" Jack was confused.

"Nothing….nothing…I'm fine," she took another deep breath and straightened.

Jack put his hand around her back, but she soon doubled over again. "It's okay, let's just get upstairs."

Elizabeth nodded, clutching her tummy, "Okay….okay….help me Jack."

"I'm right here, I'm not leaving you," he held her close as she attempted to take another step up, but she lurched forward, kneeling on a step, taking deep breaths, "Oh something's wrong, it hurts…so…bad! Ahhhh!"

"You're fine, let's go…"

She put her hand up, "Let me be a minute," as she stayed on all fours on the stairs. She groaned and took several deep breaths.

Abigail stepped past them, "Elizabeth, you'll be fine, you'll be more comfortable upstairs in bed, so try to get there," she encouraged.

Jack waited until Elizabeth's breathing returned to normal and then reached for her, "Okay stand up slowly."

"Jack! I am not standing! Leave me alone!" She pushed his hand away.

Jack backed up, "Okay…okay…I'll go see if Abigail needs help upstairs." He went to the top of the stairs and turned back to look at her, hesitant to say anything. He rushed into the bedroom, "She won't move off the stairs."

"Leave her, maybe that's more comfortable…for now." She ripped a strip off an old bed sheet and tied it to the bed post.

Jack watched as she did another one, confused by her actions and alarmed at what she was planning to do, "Are you going to tie Elizabeth to the bed?"

Abigail smirked, "No, of course not. These will provide resistance for when she pushes." She looked at Jack's face, "didn't you have childbirth classes at the academy?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, but I guess I didn't pay enough attention."

"Well then your lesson is about to begin," She slapped the sheet against his chest, "start ripping." Abigail walked to the stairs and watched Elizabeth for a minute. "She looks okay, her position is taking the pressure off her back," she watched Jack tying strips of sheeting on the bed posts, she covered her mouth with her hand, "Ah, that's enough Jack, three per bedpost should be plenty."

"Okay…if you're sure," he arranged the strips carefully. "Now what?"

"Try getting your wife up here!"

"Okay," he headed back to the stairs, took a deep breath and started down.

Abigail looked up, "Oh dear, this is going to be a long night."

"Elizabeth? You ready to go upstairs? The bed should be more comfortable for you," Jack tenderly touched her shoulder.

"You? You just leave me here!"

Jack's head snapped back, "You wanted to stay here," he said defensively.

"I'm not moving, I'm staying right here…leave me alone!" she huffed and puffed.

Jack sat down, "Elizabeth, you can't give birth on a staircase."

Elizabeth looked up at him, "You think I don't know that? I'm not ready to give birth Jack, and I'm staying right here. Go away!"

"But Elizabeth…you need..."

"Don't you tell me what I need! I'm fine right here," she clutched her tummy and let out a scream as Jack sat paralyzed watching her.

From the top of the stairs, Abigail called to Jack, "Here, take this cool clothe and let her wipe her face, that should make her feel better," she tossed the cloth to Jack.

"Here Elizabeth," Jack tried to wipe her face but it was difficult with her being hunched over on all fours.

Elizabeth took the cloth and swished it over her face, "Now I feel so much better," she said sarcastically as she gripped the cloth. She slowly moved to her side and looked at Jack.

Jack was concerned, "What can I do?"

She sighed and touched his leg, "Nothing, I'm fine," her voice was soft, "I'm sorry, but I just need to rest."

Jack nodded.

"Jack?"

"Yes, I'm here," he tried to hold her, "can I get you anything?"

"A hospital?"

They both chuckled softly.

As she attempted to stand, Jack held her hand. "Slowly, no need to rush."

She looked at him, "Easy for you to say, you don't have a ten pound peach wanting to come out of you."

Jack tilted his head, "No, but soon it will be over…"

She went up three steps and suddenly was back on her knees howling in pain, "Ahhhhhhhh! Jack, if I die….please….please don't tell anyone that I was an awful cook and please burn those crooked blankets I made…..PLEASE!"

"You aren't going to die," he insisted.

She grabbed his collar, "Promise me!"

"Okay, okay!"

"But my cooking has gotten better hasn't it?" She kept taking deep breaths.

"Yes, it has," he brushed a curl from her face, "perfect."

"You're a liar," she stared at him.

"Well, you make great pancakes," he smiled trying to get her to laugh.

"Hope the baby can eat pancakes, AHHHHH!" She cried out, "This hurts!"

Jack took her arm, "Stand up…we're going upstairs."

She pulled away and fell to her side, "Jack, leave me alone!"

He kneeled close, "Please come upstairs, I hate to see you here."

Her nostrils flared, "If I want to stay here, then let me stay here. I can have a baby here if I want to."

"You need to be in bed," he said firmly.

"No I don't! I'm staying HERE!" She was getting louder and angrier.

Jack backed up, "Okay Elizabeth whatever you want." He stood and rushed up the stairs pleading with Abigail to get Elizabeth upstairs.

"Jack, calm down, let her be, she won't stay there forever."

"But what if she does?"

She looked at him, "Jack? She won't, trust me, she'll be up here soon enough."

Jack paced, raking his hands through his hair.

"You know Jack, she's probably going to get more irate and loud as the night goes on and the pain intensifies, so be warned," she held her hand up.

"I've never seen her this angry!"

Abigail put her hand on his shoulder, "Go downstairs, make some coffee. I'll be down in a minute and we'll get her up here, don't worry."

Jack slowly moved down the stairs, he stopped and leaned toward his wife. "Hmm, she's asleep," he whispered.

Abigail, not far behind him, "Good…let her be, keep going downstairs."

In the kitchen, Jack paced while Abigail made the coffee. Bill came back from checking on things at the jail, "Everything okay here?"

"No, Elizabeth won't get off the stairs!" Jack replied.

Bill smacked his lips, "Well Jack, you leave her be, as I recall women become something else entirely at this time. You're best to just let her do what she wants."

Jack shook his head, "That's everyday…" as he continued pacing.

Abigail shrugged and poured coffee for the three of them.

"Should someone else be helping?" Jack asked.

"I'll send Bill for Mary and Florence when the time comes," Abigail said.

"When the time comes? Isn't the time now?" Jack's eyes were wide.

"No…this could go on for a while Jack, it's only just begun," she sipped her coffee.

Jack slumped in the chair.

"Maybe you should try to sleep for a while," Abigail suggested.

Jack's mouth hung open, "Sleep? I may never sleep again!" He got up and went to the stairs and turned back to Abigail and Bill. "She's gone!"

Abigail stood, hands on her hips, "She went upstairs! Go check on her."

Jack ran up the stairs to find Elizabeth holding onto the window frame. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She turned, "Oh I'm just fine, while you all have a nice coffee break!"

Jack couldn't help noticed her disheveled appearance, "Do you want to change your clothes?"

She looked down, "Oh…I guess I didn't bring my birthing outfit with me!"

Jack stepped back, "I can go home and get a nightgown for you…you can lie down, you'll feel better."

She gripped the window and rested her forehead against the cool glass, "Oh Jack, I'm sorry…it just hurts!" She gritted her teeth and tried to muffle a groan.

"I wish I could do something for you," he said.

She reached out to him, "Hold me…please."

He gently pulled her against him, alarmed that she was shaking, "It's going to be okay…you can do this," he leaned back, taking her face in his hands, "one peach coming right up!"

She smiled before glancing at the bed, "I think I should lie down," she lifted her skirt, "after I change, can you ask Abigail to come up please."

"Sure," he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

All she could do was nod and tap his hand.

Once Abigail helped her freshen up and get changed, Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed. Abigail folded a sheet.

"I'm sorry …sorry to trouble you and to be so miserable," Elizabeth said to her friend.

Abigail stopped and sat by her side, "Don't be silly, this is a wonderful time, even though it might not feel like it right now, this is very special and I'm honored to be here to help you," she patted her hand, "I am a little concerned about Jack however."

Elizabeth turned to her, "Is he hiding?" She joked.

Abigail smiled, "Not yet, but he is definitely out of his element, a Mountie out of water shall we say?"

Elizabeth laughed until the pain started again. She got up and walked to the window.

"Are you warm? We can open the window?"

"No, I'm okay," she pressed her hands into her back, "I think I'll lie down."

"Good idea," Abigail turned, "let me go find Jack. Hopefully he hasn't passed out in my kitchen."

Elizabeth laughed softly and tried to get comfortable on the bed.

Jack was seated at the kitchen table, holding a coffee cup with both hands when Abigail came down the stairs. She smiled seeing him, this man that the town admired for his honor and service and now he looked like a frightened little boy. He jumped up, "Is Elizabeth okay?"

"She's fine, getting comfortable in bed right now," she sat down and wiped her brow, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just hoping this is over soon," he cracked half a smile. "Is there anything I should do?"

"Be patient," she smiled, "and a prayer or two wouldn't hurt."

Jack nodded and tapped the table, just as Elizabeth let out a scream.

They both rushed up the stairs to find Elizabeth sitting on the bed, rocking, holding her tummy. "How much longer Abigail?" Her pleading look prompting Abigail to sit beside her.

"We can't tell that, but as the pains get closer together…well that will be a good sign," she handed Jack a wet cloth.

He sat on the bed and both women laughed when he wiped his own forehead with the cloth. "Oh, sorry…" he said.

Elizabeth groaned as another pain came, "JACK!"

"It's okay! Yell all you want!" Jack stood trying to place the cloth on her forehead.

"Breath Elizabeth," Abigail said.

"I ….am…trying…."

"Good," Abigail noted the increasing intensity of Elizabeth's pain, "so, have you picked out a name?"

"Ahhh, a name?" Elizabeth asked, "Thurston!" She screamed.

Abigail looked at Jack, "Well that's different."

"Yeah," Jack could barely speak.

"Or PEACH!" She screamed again. "Jack…what name do you like?" She huffed and pushed her hair back.

"I don't care, whatever you want," Jack's eyes were wide.

"How about…Daniel?" Elizabeth yelled, "I've always liked that name."

"It's okay," Jack said, "but not good for a girl," he smiled. "I do have a name for a girl…how about Haley, after the comet?"

Elizabeth looked at him and let out a sob, "Jack, that is so sweet. I love the name …..HALEYYYYYYYYYY!" She squeezed his hand and tried to breathe through the pain. "I'm okay, I'm okay."

Jack was now breathing deep and he clutched his own stomach.

Elizabeth wanted to comfort him, "Oh Jack….come here please."

Jack bent over and she grabbed hold of his suspenders, "Will you promise me….just promise me that you'll love this baby?"

He looked at her, "Of course I will, you know that."

As the pain increased she pulled one side of his suspenders, "Good, because ….THIS …could be the only child you will get from me!" As the pain intensified, she pulled his suspender and Jack fell forward, then she pushed him and he stumbled backward touching his chest where his suspender snapped against him.

Elizabeth yanked the nightgown up over her knees, "I'm so warm!"

"Jack, go rinse the cloth," Abigail pointed.

"Oh….okay…," Jack stumbled to the wash stand, rinsed the cloth and returned to place it on Elizabeth's forehead.

"Thank you," she sighed and spread the cloth across her face, "Jack? What if I can't do this?"

He knelt beside her, "You can do it. You've dealt with harder things….remember you kept those outlaws from doing anything…from hurting you and you run an entire schoolhouse…you can do anything," he kept patting her with the cloth.

She looked at him, "Thank you Jack," she puckered her lips and he leaned forward and kissed her. He quickly backed away, fearful of another pain overtaking her.

"What's wrong? Am I too fat?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "No, stop saying that!"

"What if I stay fat? Will you still love me Jack?"

Abigail shook her head.

Jack got as close as he dared, "I love you Elizabeth…you, I love YOU…not your figure, but you."

She touched his cheek and ran her finger tip over his ear, "That's so…SWEET! As long as I look like the pickle lady! OH MY GOODNESS!" Her finger went right into his ear as she screamed.

Jack let out a yell and tried to push back but Elizabeth pulled him as they both screamed. She tugged on his ear, pushing him back and forth as he tried to maintain his balance.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail said loudly, "let go of Jack!"

Elizabeth finally let go and tried to grab his suspender again, but Jack moved away. "It's okay…it's okay," he rubbed his ear.

"I'm sorry!" She looked at Abigail, "can the baby come now?"

"Pretty soon…I hope."

Jack knelt on the floor, touched her tummy, "Come on peach, time to come out and see us."

Elizabeth glared at him, "That won't help. Oh Jack, our child is already misbehaving!"

Jack laughed, "It's okay, everything is going to be fine."

"No it…ISN'T !" She let out a yell.

"Jack, why don't you tell Bill to go get Mary and Florence," Abigail said.

"Okay, I'll be back," he said to Elizabeth.

Through clenched teeth, Elizabeth looked at him, "Jack…please leave, don't look at me."

"Okay…I think I better go with Bill," Jack went to the stairs, looked back, his heart heavy for the woman he loved.

Time marched on and Elizabeth's labor continued into the night as the ladies tried to comfort her. Jack went from being at her side to rushing down to the kitchen to get away.

Bill held a coffee cup, "Another one Jack?"

"No thanks, my head may explode if I drink anymore coffee," he was wringing his hands, "why does this take so long? Is it always like this?"

Bill shrugged, "I don't really know but I think some women can go for days before the give birth."

Jack's mouth hung open, "Days? I'll never make it."

Bill smiled, "Just imagine how Elizabeth must feel…"

Jack smirked, "Of course…"

Upstairs the ladies prepared Elizabeth to push, finally feeling the moment had arrived. Elizabeth was calm and holding onto to the sheets, "I can do this…I'm a brave woman…."

Abigail nodded her encouragement, "That's right, you can deliver this baby! Are you ready?"

Elizabeth's head bobbed, "I'm ready!"

"Okay…here we go…."

Elizabeth groaned, let out a yell and pushed. Again and again. Mary dabbed her face with the cloth, "You're doing great."

Elizabeth screamed again.

Jack headed for the stairs, "I can't take it anymore…maybe she needs me."

"Jack, let her be…she'll call for you if she needs you," Bill slapped his shoulder.

"No, I'm going up," Jack ran up the stairs, stopping when he saw the sight before him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh…yeah…just…fine," she screamed and pushed.

Jack turned and ran down the stairs.

"Scary huh?" Bill commented.

Jack nodded, "She doesn't need me right now."

"I didn't think so…." Bill said, smiling at his nervous Mountie friend.

Jack listened as Elizabeth screamed and Abigail yelled for her to push. He gripped the back of the chair tighter, hating hearing her scream.

Bill pried Jack's hands off the chair, "Relax…don't hurt yourself."

Jack began to pace while rubbing his forehead, "This is just torture!"

Then he heard the faint cry and he froze.

Elizabeth sobbed as Abigail cleaned the baby, "Oh…just perfect," Abigail whispered.

Bill pushed Jack toward the stairs and he rushed up, stopping in the doorway.

Abigail handed the swaddled baby to Elizabeth who looked up to see Jack. With tears in her eyes she called out to him, "Jack….oh Jack….come meet your son."

Jack walked slowly toward the bed, trying to see the small bundle Elizabeth held, "I…we…" she gasped softly as the baby moved.

"Jack… look at him…," Elizabeth proudly held her baby.

Jack knelt at the side of the bed, looking at the baby, "I have a son…we have a son?" he looked at Elizabeth.

"Yes Jack, a sweet baby boy…just look at him," she put her hand out to Jack.

Jack laid his face in her hand, so in love with her and now their son. He kissed her palm, savoring this moment, allowing the happiness to banish the fright he'd felt during her labor. Grateful they were both all right and both in his world.

"I'm a father…" Jack whispered as he softly kissed his wife "Elizabeth, look what you did. A baby boy! He's wonderful," Jack gently pushed the blanket back to get a better look and place a tender kiss on the baby's head, "he's so wonderful…and small."

Elizabeth touched Jack's hand, "He's perfect Jack…..just perfect."

Jack moved to sit on the edge of the bed and put his arms around his family, "You did it. You gave birth to our son…are you okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Never better," and wiped a tear from her cheek.

Jack kissed her, "I love you so much," he sighed with relief, controlling the emotions stirring inside. "We have a son, we have a beautiful baby," Jack kissed the baby again as Elizabeth ran her hand down Jack's face.

"Oh Jack, thank you," she looked at him with such adoration, "for making me so happy, I love you."

Jack shook his head, "No, you ….you did this, I love you…thank you," he was overcome and buried his face at her neck for a moment as he let the tears come, tears of joy that he was so blessed at this moment. A beautiful baby, their son, being held by the woman that he loved more than anything.

Elizabeth moved and held the baby up, "Here Jack, hold your son," she placed the baby in Jack's arms.

Jack's eyes were wide and he let out a nervous laugh as he took the small bundle, as Elizabeth let out a small whimper seeing the man she loved hold their son. After a moment, Jack's shoulders relaxed and he gently touched the baby boy's face with his finger, and then gently laid him on the bed, "I want to look at him," he slowly undid the blanket and touched his tiny fingers and toes. He pushed the blanket from his head, "Look at his hair, it's so soft…" he ran his hand over the baby's sandy colored hair, he tilted his head and whispered from the corner of his mouth, "just like a peach," eliciting a giggle from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed, "I have no doubt he will be as handsome as his father," she said proudly, watching Jack admire his son.

Jack smiled and whispered, "Thank you…I love you," he placed the baby in Elizabeth's arms and wrapped them both in his arms. He placed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead, "I'm so grateful for you and our baby. I couldn't be happier than I am right here, right now…"

Elizabeth leaned against Jack, smiled softly and looked into his eyes, "This is where we belong…"

They shared a tender kiss as their new son lay tucked safely between them.

 _...to be continued..._


	31. Chapter 31 - What Next?

**What Next?**

 _(Baby Thornton has arrived. What do they do next? Be warned, there are a few mentions of "female issues" in this chapter, nothing graphic, but feel it fair to warn you. I hope you enjoy Jack and Elizabeth's journey! Thanks for reading)_

Their baby was here, safe and sound. Jack felt so content as he held Elizabeth who snuggled against him, cradling their sleeping baby, "You must be exhausted," he kissed her head.

"A happy tired," she sighed.

"Hmm," Jack agreed.

"You must be exhausted too," she moved slightly to look at him.

"This little guy is catching a nap, maybe we should do that too," he pulled her back against him, "close your eyes."

Abigail stood at the top of the staircase watching Elizabeth and Jack bond with their baby, so relieved all had gone well and that the baby boy was healthy and strong. Bill was soon behind her, "They look great don't they?"

"Yes, they certainly do," Abigail turned to face Bill, "After all this, I'm hungry. How about I fix us all some breakfast."

Bill nodded, "Only if I can help."

"It's a deal," she responded and they headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Bill sliced bacon while Abigail fried eggs, "I'm certainly glad it's over."

"And we didn't have a delivery on the staircase," Bill said, "much to Jack's relief."

"That would have been a first," Abigail smiled. "She actually did well, once she got settled into the bed at least. Now we just have to make sure they can take care of this baby."

"They are a little green aren't they?" Bill joked.

"Blinding green," Abigail commented with a smile.

Soon the two headed upstairs with trays full of breakfast treats.

Jack was awake and smiled seeing his friends, "Oh that smells great, thank you, but Elizabeth is asleep."

The baby moved and let out a small cry.

Elizabeth's eyes opened, "Oh my little one."

"He must want a big piece of bacon," Bill said.

Abigail retrieved a wicker basket from the closet, "Here, place him in here, he won't go anywhere."

Elizabeth looked at Jack who spoke, "I don't think she wants to let him go," he took his son, "I'll hold him, you try to eat something, you need your strength."

Elizabeth looked at her friend, "Thank you Abigail, you've been so wonderful…"

Abigail stopped her, "Please, that's what we do, help each other."

"Hey, what about me? I took care of Jack!" Bill said jokingly.

"Thank you too Bill…you probably had the more difficult job!" Elizabeth smiled as she ate.

Jack smirked, "Okay, so I was a little nervous," he looked at Elizabeth, "and scared and…well, terrified that you wouldn't move off the stairs."

Elizabeth looked down, "I'm sorry and I'm sorry if I said unkind things to you Jack, I didn't mean to."

"That's okay," he swayed holding the baby, "now I'll know for next time."

Elizabeth choked, "Next time? Let me recuperate from this time!"

Jack blushed with embarrassment and walked to the window holding the baby up. "This is your home, this nice quiet town, see?" The baby let out a small cry, "he wants to relocate."

They all laughed.

After breakfast Abigail suggested bathing the baby, she wanted to make sure Elizabeth wasn't nervous handling the small bundle.

"Okay, he needs a new diaper anyway," she crinkled her nose.

"I'm going downstairs," Jack backed up, "Bill and I will take care of these dishes."

"We will?" Bill looked around, "Oh sure, we will." He followed Jack's lead by picking up a tray and going down to the kitchen.

Abigail took the baby as Elizabeth got out of bed, "Oh my goodness, I'm bleeding…"

"Well yes, that's normal," Abigail went to the washroom, "Come with me and I'll take care of that while you take care of this little one."

Elizabeth grabbed the doorjamb, "My whole world's turned upside down hasn't it?"

Abigail sighed, "Yes, it will never be the same…but it's all good. Might not seem like it now, but in a few weeks you'll be sailing along fine, changing diapers, tickling this baby and feeding him…"

"Feeding him," she touched her chest, "How will I do that?"

"He'll know what to do," she checked the water, "you'll feed him after his bath and then he should take a nice nap."

"What would I do without you Abigail?"

"Hopefully you'll never have to know."

The baby had a nice sponge bath, a new diaper and was wrapped in one of Elizabeth's crooked blankets. Abigail freshened the bed with clean linens and called Jack back upstairs to hold the baby while she helped Elizabeth clean up and change. She walked carefully back to the bed, enjoying the view of Jack holding his son. "You two look very comfortable."

"We're getting along just fine," Jack smiled. "We do have one problem…"

"What?"

"We have to name him," Jack sat on the edge of the bed, "and no Thurston…"

"Don't you like the name Daniel?"

"Sure but can I pick the middle name?"

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Oh Jack, I didn't even think, did you want to call him Jack Jr?"

"No…no I don't," Jack shook his head.

Elizabeth's brow crinkled, "What then?"

Jack looked over his shoulder, ensuring Abigail was still in the bathroom, he moved closer to Elizabeth. "What do you think of Cole? We met in Coal Valley…sort of a tribute name. His legal name will be Daniel Cole Thornton, but we can call him Cole. What do you think?"

Elizabeth blinked several times thinking it over.

"Okay…" Jack accepted her silence as a negative response, "never mind. Whatever you want…"

She touched his arm, "No…I like it. Has a slight outlaw ring to it however and as long as I can call him Daniel when he's in trouble."

"Daniel's a good name for a little guy in trouble I'm sure," Jack shrugged, "but no son of mine is going to be an outlaw. One day he could be Constable Cole Thornton," Jack gave her a big smile.

"Or Doctor Cole Thornton!"

"Or Mayor Cole Thornton," Jack smiled.

"Or Composer Cole Thornton!"

"Or Judge Cole Thornton," Jack nodded.

"Who's Judge Cole Thornton?" Abigail asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Meet our son, Cole Thornton," Jack stood.

Abigail's gaze went from Jack to the baby to Elizabeth, "Cole? A decedent of Coal Valley! I like it!" She headed for the stairs, "I'm going to take care of this laundry."

Jack could tell Elizabeth wasn't sold on the name, "We can talk about it more later…" he sat on the bed facing her.

Elizabeth began unbuttoning her nightgown, staring at Jack.

Jack swallowed, "What are you doing?"

She pushed the soft cotton down her shoulder exposing the top of her breast, "Our son needs to nurse."

"Oh," he placed the baby in Elizabeth's outstretched arms, "should I…should I leave?"

She leaned forward, "Why? It's nothing you haven't seen before," she whispered.

Jack tilted his head, "Well..yeah...but…" he watched as Elizabeth guided the squirming baby, his little arms flailing, before finally calming down and latching on.

"That's beautiful," Jack whispered.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with the sensation and Jack stood, "What's next? What can I do? Maybe I should go home and get some of the baby things we have…you know….clothes and things."

Elizabeth covered herself slightly with the sheet. "That's a good idea, he needs diapers and something to wear."

Jack looked, biting his lip, "Right."

"Jack? I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, this is a natural…"

Jack looked up, "I know…and it's really beautiful. I'm just in awe of you Elizabeth," he touched her face, "I love you so much."

She smiled, "I love you too," she leaned forward and they shared a kiss.

"I'll go get the baby things," Jack pointed.

"Jack, would you please bring me some nightgowns too please," she grabbed his arm, "the white ones like this one, not the other ones Jack."

Jack smirked, "Okay…those other ones are for me, we'll save those for another time," he kissed her again.

"Jack Thornton, you are really something," she placed her hand on the side of his head.

"Hey easy with the ear," Jack flinched.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I really tugged on that ear didn't I?"

"Yeah, it's okay, I know you wanted to share the pain," he winked.

"Well we are better together," she smiled as Jack chuckled and headed for the stairs.

He turned, "Take good care of my boy."

Jack hurried to the house, gathered up baby items and went to Elizabeth's closet. He inhaled the scent of her perfume as he ran his hands over a few of her delicate things. He shook his head, amazed that they were now parents. This woman he loved, couldn't live without, didn't want to be away from had given him the greatest of life's blessing…a child. He vowed to do everything he could to protect them, care for them and love them. He touched one of Elizabeth's nightgowns, the silky fabric sliding between his fingers, he laughed softly at how she thought he would no longer be attracted to her after giving birth. Nothing could be further from the truth, the vision of her holding their son…well, he couldn't think of anything more lovely. He vowed to tell her more often that she was beautiful…the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. If she only knew that he thought of her beauty, her curves, the way her lips curled up and her big blue eyes sparkled…he thought of all those things long before they were married. He was kept awake at night imagining kissing her, holding her, loving her. Now that she was his wife, the reality of his dreams was better than he ever imagined. He appreciated her sweet kindness and her playfulness, the way she teased him, kissed him, and especially the way she whispered in his ear when they were alone at night. He sighed out loud, "Knock it off Thornton, you're getting yourself all worked up." He found two nightgowns he thought she would want and placed them in the bag with the baby clothes. He opened a dresser draw and saw lace and more silky items, "Whoaa, calm down, you'll see that again soon," he shut the drawer and went to his own closet, retrieving a change of clothes for himself before he caught sight of the white garter he kept on a shelf, the one he removed from her thigh on their wedding night. He was transported back to that moment, pleased with himself that he was bold enough to remove it from her leg. "Hmm, that was great," he smiled. Before leaving their bedroom he rushed back to her closet, adding her hair brush and her perfume to the bag.

At the café, Abigail had been downstairs for a while before returning to check on Elizabeth, "How are you two doing?"

Elizabeth sighed deeply, "I'm not sure he got any milk."

Abigail smiled, "No, not yet."

"Why?"

Abigail sat down, "Your milk hasn't come in yet."

Elizabeth corrected Abigail, "I read that after birth your milk comes in…"

"Yes, but in a day or so…"

"Oh. How will I know?"

"Oh you'll know," Abigail said as she headed into the bathroom.

"Know about what?" Jack asked as he entered the room, "How's my beautiful wife and son?"

Elizabeth pushed her hair back, "Your son is fine, and your wife isn't so beautiful at the moment."

"Ah, that's not true, she's always beautiful," he kissed her cheek, "and appealing and gets my…."

"Jack," Abigail entered the room.

Jack snapped up, "Hi Abigail."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Can I have the bag please." She reached inside, "Oh my hairbrush…thank you…perfume?"

"I thought you might want a spritz or two," he smiled mischievously.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "Jack..."

Jack leaned closer, "Yeah, well, I deserve a kiss for that don't you think?"

She leaned and brushed her lips over his, softly at first, then harder as he pulled her closer.

"Hmm, thank you," Jack stood and ran his hand over his lips, glancing at Abigail.

"What? It isn't like I've never seen you two kiss before," Abigail laughed. "Now why don't you two see if you can get this baby boy into some clothes," she left them alone.

Jack stood still waiting for Elizabeth's cue.

"Okay, so let's get him in a clean diaper," Elizabeth laid him on the bed.

"I can leave…," Jack muttered.

Elizabeth ignored him, "We fold it like this…and then like this."

"Do you tie it closed?" Jack was watching.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Tie it? He's not a jungle baby in a tied loin cloth Jack."

Jack shrugged.

"You use pins, so you have to be very careful not to stick the baby with the pin," she instructed.

"Okay, so I can leave."

"Leave? We haven't even gotten the diaper on him yet!"

Jack's head rolled, "Why do you need me?"

"What?"

"I don't need to be here for this?" Jack looked away, "why do I have to see this?"

"You need to know how to change a diaper, that's why," she stated.

"You'll be changing diapers, I don't think I can do that," he waved his hands.

She laughed softly, "What, big strong Mountie's don't change diapers?"

Jack put his hand up, "I never said that."

"What if I'm not home?" She leaned toward him.

Jack looked at her, "Where would you be?"

"You could be home with the baby and I could be…out," her hands on her hips in a show of independence.

"Then we'd have to come find you," Jack answered, "but wait, where would you be?"

"Are you saying if you were alone with the baby he would remain in a dirty diaper until I got home?"

"But where would you be?"

"Out!"

"Where?"

"Jack, I could be here at the café, or at the mercantile," she said.

"Why? If you wanted to go out, we'd all go," Jack thought he was being logical. "It doesn't make sense that you'd leave him."

"I wouldn't leave him, you'd be watching him, taking care of him…changing him."

"Me? I don't think so," Jack shook his head.

"Why not?"

"We'd wait for you," Jack said.

Elizabeth gave a frustrated sigh, "Okay Jack, if you don't want to learn to change your son's diaper," she intently folded the diaper.

"You don't have to get mad," Jack muttered.

"I'm not mad. I just think you're being irresponsible. You need to know how to care for our son," she stated.

Jack thought it over before reaching for her, "Okay, I'll learn," he leaned to kiss her.

"No Jack, this isn't kissy time," she refolded the diaper.

"Kissy time? What's that mean?"

"You can't get out of this by kissing me, it isn't that easy," she shook the diaper out and began to fold it again.

Jack licked his bottom lip, took the diaper from her, folded it and placed it under his son's bottom, "There, step one…" He looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"The stabbing pins."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "Did you put them in the bag?"

He tilted his head, "Ahh, no."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how to change a diaper," he surrendered.

Elizabeth reached in her pocket, producing the pins, "Good thing Abigail had a few on hand."

Jack nodded at his wife's sarcastic expression, "Yes it is," he said and he gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Jack! Stop that!" She wiped her cheek.

Jack looked at her, "I'm Jack Thornton, it's always kissy time when I'm around."

Elizabeth couldn't suppress her giggle as she shook her head.

Jack watched as she finished the diapering and put the baby in a nightshirt.

Once little Cole was dressed, Jack scooped him up, "I think he gained a little weight," teasingly.

"Very funny," Elizabeth said as she lovingly watched her two men.

Bill knocked on the doorjamb, "May I come in?" He carried a beautiful wooden rocking chair.

Jack's eyes lit up, "Where'd that come from?"

"A little present from Abigail and me…now you can rock your son," he placed the rocker near the bed and turned to whisper to Jack, "this one has arms on it Jack…"

Jack blushed and turned away.

"Oh I love rocking chairs," Elizabeth said, glancing at Jack. "Thank you both, a gift wasn't necessary, you've done so much for us already."

Jack sat down and proceeded to rock his son, who squirmed and coo'd, "I think he's thirsty, maybe he needs some water."

"He's too young for water Jack," Abigail said.

Elizabeth didn't say anything.

"I'm going to have to keep the two….the _three_ of you here until I feel confident that you can all go home and take care of each other!" Abigail proceeds to take the baby items to the dresser.

"Hear that Cole, we'll be living with Auntie Abigail for a while," he continued rocking.

Elizabeth burst into tears.

 _to be continued...what do you think? Will Jack and Elizabeth be able to take care of their new baby?_


	32. Chapter 32 WAAA WAAA!

_(Hi friends, Season Three is finally here, so excited and happy! Here is what their life could be like in Season Six maybe? Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.)_

 **"WAAA WAAA"**

Elizabeth covered her mouth in an attempt to quiet her sobbing.

Jack looked concerned, "Elizabeth…"

Abigail rushed over, "What is it? Are you having pain?"

Elizabeth waved her hand, "No, it's you….you think I can't take care of my baby? Oh Abigail, I can do this!"

"Oh Elizabeth, I didn't mean that you can't, just that you need practice…you haven't had the experience."

Elizabeth stood, "I know what you meant, I'm inept at everything, but this is only in the beginning, you'll see."

Jack held on to little Cole, wanting to comfort Elizabeth, "You'll learn all this, we both will."

"Jack, we should arrange to go home," Elizabeth said.

"No, please…don't do that. Stay here as long as you like," Abigail wrung her hands.

"Abigail, I appreciate all your help, but it's time for us to go and be a family now," she turned to Jack, "can you please make the arrangements."

Jack moved closer to his wife, "Elizabeth, maybe one more day then we can go home. We still have telegrams to send and supplies to get before we go home," he whispered.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I upset you. I have every confidence that you're going to be a wonderful mother," Abigail said sincerely. When she got no response, she turned, "I'll leave you alone for now."

Jack nodded, "Thank you Abigail."

Elizabeth stood, her arms folded, "Jack we need to prove we can do this."

"There's no question we can do this," Jack pleaded, "we don't need to prove anything to anyone least of all Abigail who's done nothing but help us."

"You heard her, she doesn't think we can," Elizabeth pouted.

"No, she didn't say that. She was teasing…she knows you just need a little instruction. Like me with the diapers."

Elizabeth softened slightly at the diaper remark, "You do still need to learn that…"

"I do and I will," he touched her arm, "You'll help me, I'm not worried about that."

"Don't you ever worry about anything?" she crossed her arms again.

Jack sighed, "Of course I do. I worry about my wife and my son being safe…but right now, I'm worried about my wife being insensitive to her best friend who's only trying to help."

Elizabeth pouted, "I still think we should go home."

"Okay," Jack thought for a minute, "Let's do this, I'll go send the telegrams and you stay here and get ready. How's that?"

She took his face in her hands and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Oh…well now I'd really like to go home….," Jack smiled.

She grinned at him, "Oh Jack…we do need to send those telegrams."

Jack rolled his head to the side, "Yes and prepare for the visits that will follow."

The baby wiggled and gurgled in Jack's arms.

"Oh my sweet boy, come here," Elizabeth took him, "let's try this nice rocking chair."

Jack smiled, happy that Elizabeth had calmed down. He found a piece of paper and pencil and sat on the bed. "How much should we tell them?"

Elizabeth looked up, "Just tell them that they have a healthy grandson and we look forward to them meeting him. That way they can decide what to do…and when to visit."

Jack licked his lips, "Right. You don't think your parents will …"

"Jack…they'll be fine. They may come here bearing armloads of gifts, but I feel they will be happy for us and proud to have a grandson. Just like your mother will be."

Jack nodded, hoping she was right. "Okay, I'll go do this," he gave them both a quick kiss and went downstairs. Abigail was at the stove, she smiled slightly at Jack. "Abigail, I'm sorry, Elizabeth is just feeling …a little."

"I understand Jack. She's facing a lot right now."

"I think we will go home and see how we do."

"That's a good idea, I'm sure you'll be fine," she nodded.

"Thank you, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us. I'm off to the mercantile, do you need anything?"

"No, but thank you for asking," she smiled, wiped her hands and when the door closed she headed back upstairs. "Elizabeth…I want to apologize…"

Elizabeth looked at her friend, "No need for that, I'm the one who is being sensitive."

"You're going through a physical transition."

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

Abigail smiled, "Let me help you get your things organized."

Elizabeth stood, "Abigail, I know I can do this."

Abigail faced her, "Of course you can, I'm sure of it."

At the mercantile, Jack paid Ned for the telegrams. "Everyone is thrilled with the news Constable."

"Thanks Ned, we're very happy," Jack nodded and headed to the door. Other customers came in and congratulated Jack as he politely thanked them wanting to hurry back to take his family home.

At the café, Abigail tried to let Elizabeth do things on her own and was pleased that she seemed to be doing well.

"I'm going to miss you staying here," she said.

Elizabeth put her sleeping son on the bed, "Abigail, you will come over whenever you want, promise me."

Abigail sat on the other side of the baby and nodded, "Of course, I'll have to check on this little one…" She looked at up Elizabeth, "just because I'll be missing him, not because you'll need help…"

Elizabeth touched her hand, "I know what you mean," Elizabeth sighed, "I know I'll need your guidance and help."

"Well maybe Jack will need more help," Abigail winked and they both giggled.

Jack ran up the stairs, "Are you two laughing about me?"

Elizabeth went to him and hugged him, "Who would laugh about you, I love you," she whispered in his ear.

Jack loved the feel of her in his arms, he'd been missing it, "I love you too."

She touched his face, "Are you ready to take our son home?"

Jack could only nod as he covered her hand.

Bill brought the wagon to the café and loaded up the rocking chair and soon they were off.

Abigail was quiet, knowing her friend would be fine, but also knowing she would miss having her close. Once at the Thornton home, Jack assisted Elizabeth and then held their son. The new family stood on the porch for a moment, "Well, let's show our son where he is going to live…" Jack said his hand on Elizabeth's back.

"And where he'll grow and learn and play with his father…" she sighed and smiled at Jack.

Jack smiled shyly, "Should I carry you in?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No, as head of our family, just lead the way."

Bill and Abigail helped get them settled at home, placing the rocking chair in the bedroom. The men brought in wood for the fireplace while the ladies arranged the baby things. Hesitant farewells and heartfelt hugs were given before Jack closed the front door, "Well, here we are."

"Get the cradle!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together.

Jack smiled, "Right, let's see if he likes it." He placed the cradle on the parlor floor and Elizabeth gently placed the baby in. They sat on the sofa and watched.

Elizabeth finally started to laugh, "Jack…the way we're watching him! Do we think he's going to say, "this is a great cradle"…my goodness."

Jack laughed, sat back and put his arm around Elizabeth, "Guess we need to relax…don't we?"

Elizabeth snuggled against him.

"But it would be nice if he said what a wonderful cradle his father made for him." Jack tugged her closer.

Elizabeth giggled and ran her hand down his chest, "I'm sure he's thinking that."

As her hand went lower, Jack grabbed it, "And what are you thinking?"

"Just how much I love you," she said softly.

Jack intertwined his fingers with hers, "I love you too. I'm so proud of you. You've given me so much."

Elizabeth just smiled and looked at their sleeping son.

"He's so fortunate to have a beautiful mother," Jack touched her chin and kissed her. "And I'm very lucky to have such a beautiful wife."

Elizabeth pushed against him, not wanting their kissing to end. She felt so much emotion being in the arms of the man she loved, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, no tears…this is a happy time," Jack whispered.

"The happiest," she whispered as she caressed his face, "I love you so much. I hope I can be a good mother Jack."

"Hey, you will be, I have no doubt about that," he kissed her nose, "you'll do just fine. Besides he's a tough little guy, he does have Thatcher in him…right?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, wiping away her tears. "I'm a little tired."

"Come here, I'll hold you while you take a nap," he rubbed her arm hoping she could sleep. Abigail had said she should sleep whenever the baby did and right now their little son was slumbering away in his cradle. Jack leaned his head against Elizabeth's as she finally slept and before long he was asleep.

"Waaaaa! Waaaa!" the baby's cries startled Jack and Elizabeth awake.

"Oh my gosh! Jack, wake up!" Elizabeth pushed to the edge of the sofa cushion.

"I am awake…now," Jack rubbed his eye, "Is he okay?"

"I think so," she picked up the baby and he squirmed in her arms. "Oh, he needs a diaper." She took him to the bedroom.

Jack sighed, pushed the cradle to the side of the sofa, "Gee, what a wake up…" He went to the kitchen and looked through the basket of food Abigail had left, "I'll get us some dinner."

"Okay," Elizabeth yelled.

Jack yawned and set the table. Elizabeth came in with a dry baby, "He's fine now."

"Good," Jack looked around, "You think he wants some chicken?"

Elizabeth smirked, "Very funny but a chicken leg isn't what he wants."

Jack walked over to her, "Well, it wouldn't be my choice either if you were holding me in your arms," he kissed her cheek.

"You just have to wait for your choice," she bit her lip.

Jack put his hand up, "I can wait, don't worry about that."

Elizabeth looked away, "I think I'll go feed him, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here, staring at the chicken."

After everyone was fed, Jack gave their son a personalized tour of the house. Elizabeth shook her head at her husband and his sweetness. He was going to be a wonderful father.

Later, once little Cole was safely tucked in his cradle that Jack placed next to their bed, Elizabeth crawled between the sheets. She sighed and looked at Jack on his side and moved against his back. She softly kissed his shoulder, "Hmm, feels good to be in our bed doesn't it?"

"Ahh, yeah it does," Jack replied pursing his lips at her closeness. He always loved the feel of her body pressed against his. He squelched his desire to turn around and pull her into his arms.

She ran her hand down his back, around to his chest and strummed his bare chest, "Hmm," she sighed happily, "this is so nice."

Jack closed his eyes, her hand roaming his body, it was almost more than he could take. He tried to think of something else before finally grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips, "I think you need your sleep."

Elizabeth froze, "Sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm tired too," he rubbed her fingers across his lips.

Elizabeth rolled onto her back, "Yes, I'm tired, I suppose while Cole sleeps, we should sleep."

"Right," Jack didn't move from his side, he knew if he did he may not be able to control his need for her.

Soon they fell asleep.

"WAAAA! WAAA!"

Jack bolted upright, "Is he okay?!"

Elizabeth was already at little Cole's side, "Yes, and Jack every time he cries please don't ask if he's okay, he's going to cry to get our attention."

"Well it works, he has my attention," Jack leaned back on his elbow.

"Go back to sleep, I'll take care of him," she whispered.

Jack lay back, taking a deep breath.

Soon they were all asleep again.

The sun was peeking through the curtain and Jack came back from the bathroom, he looked at the sleeping baby and Elizabeth moved and sat up.

Jack smiled and then, "What happened?" The front of her nightgown was wet and sticking to her chest. "Why are you all wet?"

Elizabeth's hands slapped against her chest, "Oh my gosh!" Her panic quickly subsided as she got out of bed, "It's okay…I'm okay…" She ran to her closet, grabbed a dry nightgown and headed for the bathroom. The baby woke up and started crying, "Please pick him up, check his diaper."

Jack ran his hand through his hair, "Okay…okay. Come on little guy, let's see if you're wet too." Jack grimaced as he hesitantly ran his finger along the diaper, "He's dry! Thank goodness."

Elizabeth rushed out of the bathroom, "Good, I'll take him," she sat in the rocker and put the baby to her breast.

Jack sat on the bed watching, "So…that was…that was milk?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Jack headed to the kitchen, "I'll make some breakfast." Jack looked over his shoulder at them as he left the room.

Breakfast was quiet, Elizabeth watched Jack as he ate, "You don't have to stay home all day…if you want to go to check things at the jail that's fine."

"I'm good. I want to be here," Jack swallowed and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "I have some chores to do."

Elizabeth looked up expecting a kiss on the cheek as Jack left the room, but he didn't deliver one. She strummed her fingers on her tea cup before going to check on Cole.

Pleased to find her son sleeping, she went to her closet to gather up her clothes she wouldn't be wearing anymore. She smiled thinking of how uncomfortable Jack felt whenever she cleaned her closet. She folded a garment, "Whoaa this is just too big." She continued until she had a pile and put them in the corner. Looking at the pile made her think and she remembered a magazine she had tucked away. She went to the parlor, found it in her desk and proceeded to read. "Hmm, _'The Modern Day Wife'_ very interesting," she mumbled to herself. She slammed the magazine closed after reading _'…a husband doesn't care for a wife with_ _a figure inclined to overfullness.'_ She rushed back to her closet and checked herself in the mirror, turning to view each angle, "Hmm, well this belly needs to go away…"

"Elizabeth?" Jack called from the hall.

She ran to the doorway, "Shhh, Cole is sleeping."

"Oh sorry. I think I'll go to town, do you need anything?" he removed his hat.

"Maybe stop by Abigail's for some dinner?"

"Okay, consider it done. I'll be back soon," he turned for the door.

"Jack? Aren't you forgetting something?"

The look on his face told her his answer. She went to him, "Please don't leave me without a kiss good bye," she ran her hand around his neck pulling him close and kissed his lips.

As she pushed closer, Jack put his arms around her, succumbing to her charms, "Sorry, never want to leave without that."

"Maybe tonight we can have a date after Cole goes to sleep?" She ran her fingertip along his collar getting a grin from Jack, "there's the smile I love."

Jack nodded before turning and rushing out the door.

Elizabeth planted her hands on her hips and returned to her desk, flipping through the pages until finding what she wanted, _'Maintaining a Womanly Figure'_. She read the words and studied the photos of women doing calisthenics, "I can do that." She moved the coffee table aside and began. Cole's crying was the only thing that stopped her and she took him to the parlor.

Jack returned and proceeded to set up lunch, "Come eat some lunch."

Elizabeth and Cole joined Jack in the kitchen.

"He's really looking around isn't he?" Jack noticed their son's attention and squirming in his mother's arms.

"He recognizes your voice," Elizabeth said as she watched Jack.

Jack smiled, "That's nice. Was he sleeping the whole time I was gone?"

"No. He does sleep after a good feed though," she replied.

Jack nodded, "Good," he patted his own tummy, "Maybe a nap is a good idea."

Elizabeth went to the bedroom and nursed her son and placed him in the cradle. She went to the parlor to find Jack sprawled on the sofa. She knelt on the floor beside him and softly kissed his cheek, laughing when he turned away. She laid her head next to his and began kissing his neck. His eyes opened and he turned to her, "Hey.."

"Hey yourself," she rubbed his chest, "are you really tired?"

Jack sighed, "Well, yeah…but..." her kiss silenced him. He grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?"

"If you don't know, then we need a refresher course," she kissed him again.

"Waaaa! Waaaa!"

Cole let out several loud cries and then continued crying.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Oh my….your son is calling…" she got up and went to him.

Jack put his hands under his head, "That's my boy."

Later in the day Jack did chores and prepared dinner while Elizabeth washed diapers and tended to Cole.

At the table, Jack noticed Elizabeth pushing her food around the plate.

"I know you like Abigail's cooking, so it isn't the food. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Not hungry," she replied softly.

"You need to eat to keep up with Cole," Jack smiled.

"I'm fine. Maybe it's just that I'm not as active as I used to be."

"Is that bothering you? Cuz you can go chop some wood, take care of things in the barn…" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No…no thank you," she smirked, "maybe I'll start taking walks in the morning."

"Good idea," Jack said, "as long as you bundle up, it's cold out."

The nights remained the same, Elizabeth would try to cuddle against Jack and Cole would cry and need her attention. When Elizabeth returned to bed, Jack would be asleep.

One night she got out of bed, went to the parlor and began doing sit-ups. After about thirty repetitions she returned to bed, kissed Jack's cheek and rubbed his chest.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Jack asked.

"Time to kiss your wife," she answered playfully.

Although he was half asleep he couldn't control his responses to her kisses and her touch. He was unable to stop himself from running his hands through her hair and just as he rolled her onto her back….

"Waaaa! Waaaa!"

"Oh my…" Elizabeth said.

"I'll get him, maybe he's hungry," Jack went to the cradle and lifted the baby. "Ah, he's wet."

Elizabeth took him and changed him. Jack changed the bedding in the cradle.

"We're a good team," Elizabeth said.

"Always have been," Jack smiled and jumped back into the bed, making Elizabeth giggle.

After Cole fell asleep, she crawled back into the bed, but Jack was asleep too. She sighed, closed her eyes and soon joined them.

The next day was the same and Elizabeth was ready to confront Jack. Jack sat down at the table and after placing his napkin on his lap, "Are you going to eat something?"

Elizabeth was surprised by his tone, "What?"

"Elizabeth, you've barely eaten a thing the past few days. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine. I've eaten plenty," she pushed her food around with her fork.

"Pushing food around on the plate is not eating it," Jack pointed his finger into the table.

She put her shoulders back, "Just not too hungry." She went to the sink with her plate, "Jack?"

"Hmm?" he drank coffee.

She spun around and slapped her hand on the counter, "Do you still love me?"

Jack's eyes went wide and he choked, "What? What kind of question is that?"

"It's a legitimate question. Do you still love me?" She held her head high.

Jack pushed back his chair and went to her, he put his hands on her waist, "I love you more and more each day. You should always know that and I apologize if I haven't told you enough." He went to kiss her but she turned away.

"Just wanted to be sure," she whispered, as she looked at her nails.

Jack knew it was more, "Okay, what's wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"

"Not exactly."

"Then tell me…exactly….what is it?" He massaged her shoulder.

"WAAAA! WAAAA!"

Elizabeth moved, but Jack held her, "Let him wait a minute, you're more important…this is more important. I love you Elizabeth."

She sighed, "I know…I just want to be sure."

"WAAA! WAAAA!"

"I better go get him," she pointed.

Jack nodded and released his hold.

The days rolled on, each day similar to the previous one as Jack and Elizabeth got into a routine of cooking, washing diapers and caring for Cole. Several friends from town came over with gifts for the baby and Elizabeth enjoyed the company. Jack took the baby outside a few afternoons when the sun was bright and warmed the late winter air. Elizabeth napped as much as she could, although worried about not being a wife to her husband, until one night.

Jack returned from the barn to find Elizabeth asleep in bed. Little Cole was in his cradle wiggling. "Hey buddy, you're not screaming for your Mama? Come here." He picked the baby boy up and they went to the parlor. "I'm very happy that your diaper is dry…that must be why you aren't screaming, right?" Jack laid Cole on his lap, his head resting on Jack's knees facing his father. "I'd scream too if I had wet pants and believe me, I've had wet, muddy pants before. You might not want to be a Mountie, you'll get dirty and wet a lot. Maybe you'll be a teacher like your Ma. Of course she's a wonderful teacher and school is very important. You know, if I had a teacher as pretty as your Ma, well, I would have been staying after school a lot. But not you my little man, don't you get in trouble in school. I'll teach you how to fight, but you can't tell your Ma."

Elizabeth had woken up and followed Jack's voice. She leaned against the wall in the hallway listening to Jack's conversation.

Jack held his son's small hands, "I'm going to be the best father I can be for you son. I hope I'm here for you a good long time and that we can share all the special things that a Pa and his son should share," Jack was silent for a moment, thinking of his own father, "I'll show you things a boy should know so you can be a proper young man, a good citizen and friend. A leader in your community and church because that's important for a man. It's also important that you are able to come to me for anything," he tickled the tiny toes, "anything you want. You understand?" Jack moved the baby's legs around, eliciting joyful sounds from his son.

Jack clapped the baby's hands together, causing more cooing, "What's that? Dating advice? Hmm, when you grow up, you'll probably have a car, the girls will like that. You can go on fancy dates with pretty girls. You still have to treat a lady properly," Jack playfully shook his finger, "girls like to be treated properly, even when all you want to do is kiss them. I was afraid to kiss your Ma at first, afraid she wouldn't think it was proper, you know, her being an independent woman and all. I thought she might not be a romantic, but you know what, I think every woman, deep inside, well they like romance. So it's good for the man to know that and to kiss her hand, they like that and other romantic things…like flowers, they like those too. You have to kiss soft at first, you don't want to scare them and you have to see what she does, how she responds. I can tell you, your Ma is a great kisser, has soft lips, hmmm, so nice. You have to do things for your woman too. Your Ma always appreciated things I'd do for her. One time we were in the boat and there was a spider crawling on her shoulder. She was scared and she flew into my arms." The baby kicked his legs, "Yes, you bet I liked it. She smelled so good and was so nice in my arms, I really could have pulled her closer and kissed her. I was disappointed when she moved back to her seat, but when we got out of the boat, she tripped into my arms again," the baby swung his arms, "yes of course she did it on purpose, that's right little buddy! She liked being up against me and I knew then I'd be kissing her and holding her one day, and I couldn't wait."

Elizabeth covered her mouth to keep from responding. She looked up, so in love, and tiptoed back to their bedroom. She ran her hand over the bedsheet and made her decision. She went to the closet, slipped into a pink negligee, it was tight but she knew Jack would like it. She sat at her dressing table, spritzed on some perfume and began brushing her hair.

"Okay, I'm going to put you in the cradle…" Jack whispered as he entered the bedroom and put sleeping Cole in his bed. He stepped to the closet, "Hey…"

Elizabeth looked up, "Hey…what are you doing?"

"Looking at the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he crossed his arms, "maybe I could brush your hair."

She held the brush out, "I'd love that."

He knelt behind her and began running the brush through her hair. "I love doing this."

"Then you should do it more often," she rolled her head to the side.

"I will."

"Did you have a nice time with your son?"

"We had a little talk,"he drew the hairbrush down, "he's a good listener."

She looked over her shoulder, "Like his father," pulling her hair to the side, exposing her shoulder to Jack.

He needed no further invitation as he began kissing the soft skin of her shoulder and neck. "Hmmm, you smell so good," his voice seductively deep.

She got chills from his lips on her skin and her sighs confirmed her enjoyment. When he touched her waist she hummed in acceptance.

Jack leaned forward, placing the brush on the table and Elizabeth touched his face, kissing him. "I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you Elizabeth Thornton," he smiled, "feels good to kiss you…touch you."

"Don't ever stop," she put her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

In one move, their lips were joined again, soft and tender at first until quickly becoming hungry for what would come next. Jack's hands in her hair, swallowing each fiery kiss. Elizabeth squirmed on the seat, trying to get closer as Jack's hands raked down her back pulling her negligee. She reached down and pulled his shirt from his trousers and with one firm tug she had his shirt up over his head and dropped it onto the closet floor. Her hands touched his bare chest, his arms...she kneaded his strong shoulders as he looked into her eyes, their want…their need so strong. As her hands caressed his chest, Jack watched, it had been so long and it felt so good, he loved her touch, her fingers on his bare skin. He belonged to her, this was the woman he loved and he pulled her against him and their kisses resumed, frantic and hurried, but passionate catching their breath between each touch, knowing the need was almost unbearable. Their passion was heated and unstoppable. She leaned against him, pushing him and they rolled to the floor, Jack's hand raised as a dress fell on them, but Elizabeth pushed it away only wanting her husband at this moment. He pulled her against him removing all doubt of his desire and need for her, all of her. They rolled again, the stool crashing against the wall. Jack grabbed her hands and kissed her neck before releasing her hands and removing his trousers. She sat up against him, catching their breath, their faces close but not touching, the looks, the chemistry undeniable. Their touches and kisses consumed them. It was overdue. It was private. She pulled him down and they rolled again, a hat box crashing to the floor from a shelf, Jack just pushed it aside and continued touching, kissing the woman he longed for and loved. It was wonderful, it was intense. Elizabeth finally felt like Jack's wife again, she whimpered and fought her tears, her deep emotions.

Jack rested his head at her neck, breathlessly whispering, "I'm sorry….I hope I didn't hurt you."

Elizabeth held him against her, "Hurt me? Oh Jack, I've missed you."

Jack whispered, "I've missed you too."

"Then why ….why…is it because…"

"Shhh," he put his finger to her lips, "you're a beautiful woman, and I don't want you to ever think there's something wrong with you, ever. Do you understand?"

"But when I touched you…you didn't…."

Jack chuckled deep in his throat and rolled onto his back, "You think I didn't want to love you? Please….that was all I wanted. I adore you so much."

"Then why didn't you?"

Jack didn't want to tell her the truth, he shrugged.

Elizabeth sat up, concerned that he didn't answer, but not asking again.

Jack ran his finger down her back, "Your skin is so beautiful."

She looked at him, laying on the floor, "Jack, you're a beautiful man, is that wrong to say?"

He grinned, "I think that's a word that describes a woman, isn't it?"

"Beauty is beauty Jack…" she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Jack moved and kissed her side, making her laugh, "You have the beauty in this family, from head to toe."

She smiled.

"I mean that," his eyes glanced over her, "every inch is just beautiful."

"I still think you have beauty too Jack," she looked down, covering herself with her negligee. "You…," as she turned she couldn't help but laugh.

Jack had taken the flowered hat from the hat box and plopped it on his head.

"You really are beautiful Jack…!"

"Thank you..." he grinned, propped on his elbows modeling her hat.

He pulled her into his arms and they lay back down on the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

 _To be continued..._


	33. Chapter 33 - The Date

**The Date**

Jack rolled over happy to see his sleeping wife next to him looking comfortable. He couldn't resist moving closer and looking at her and thinking how silly she was to question his love for her, but he knew she was going through a big transition and all he wanted was for her to feel safe and loved. He knew he felt completely loved and chuckled softly thinking of how they acted in the closet, unable to get enough of each other. He loved how they enjoyed their time together, as they always said they would do.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked, opening her eyes to her smiling husband.

"Not funny just happy," he moved a curl from her face, "thinking about how you surprise me."

"And just how did I do that?"

He moved closer, "By attacking me in the closet…"

She started to protest.

"Eh, eh….You did," he said, "and I loved it," he kissed her.

She wiggled against him, "Hmmm, don't make me take you in there again."

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw the blanket move in the cradle, "I wouldn't mind that, but I believe our son will be making his presence known any minute now…"

"Waaa! Waaa!"

"…and there he is," Jack smirked.

"Oh dear…but, he sounds a bit softer, not so urgent, don't you think?" Elizabeth got out of bed.

"True, maybe he's just lonely," Jack said.

"Perhaps," She handed the wiggling baby to Jack, "and he isn't wet, so maybe he is wanting to be with his mom and dad."

Jack laid Cole between them, "This is wonderful," Jack touched Cole and then Elizabeth, "I'm a lucky man."

Elizabeth caressed his cheek, "We're all lucky."

After breakfast, Elizabeth handed little Cole to Jack, "Here, I'm going to take a quick bath and get dressed."

Jack's shoulders went up as he maneuvered the baby in his arms, "Oh, okay…come on little man, lets go do some chores." Jack bundled up his son and they headed out to the barn, where Jack laid him on a blanket in some soft hay while he did his work.

Once back inside, with Elizabeth still in the bathroom, Jack lay Cole on the bed and unbundled him, "Hey…oh no, you're wet." Jack glanced at the bathroom and then back at his son. "What do you think Cole, think I can change you? Think I can do this?" Jack rubbed his hands together, "Well let's find out," he went to the dresser, retrieved a diaper and the jar of powder. "I've watched your mother do this, so I think we got this."

Cole was kicking his legs and swinging his arms as Jack hesitantly removed the wet diaper. "Glad that's all that's in there buddy," lifting the wet diaper with two fingers he dropped it on to the floor. He removed the cover from the powder jar and got a wet squirt in the face. "Hey," Jack wiped his face, "no…no…" more squirting as Jack reached for the clean diaper and lay it across his son, "enough of that wise guy! Now I have to get another diaper, don't you move," Jack wiped his face with his sleeve and mumbled his way to the dresser for another diaper. As he retrieved the diaper he heard the clanging of the metal powder cover and turned to see little Cole's hand slapping into the powder jar, "Oh no…buddy don't do that!" Cole kicked the diaper off and onto the floor and Jack bent to retrieve it. The metal cover then flew from the bed, hitting Jack in the head, dusting his hair with powder. When he stood, Elizabeth was in the doorway, "Oh…hi…I was changing him…"

She rushed to the bed, "Jack! What on earth?"

"You were taking a bath, he was wet…"

"Oh well, here let me help," Elizabeth was always so calm and in control. "Jack, can you take these wet diapers to the washing machine and put them in the tub please."

Jack grimaced but took the diapers, "I'm sorry, I was trying to help."

Elizabeth smiled at him, "I know you were, it's fine," she looked at his hair, "brush that powder out, I don't think I like you as an old man just yet." She couldn't help but laugh as he walked away brushing the powder from his hair.

When Jack returned from his chore, mother and son were seated in the rocker. Jack stopped to observe them, burning the beautiful vision into his memory.

Elizabeth hummed as she rocked her son, Jack approached and knelt next to them, "You look so content."

Elizabeth caressed his cheek, "I am."

"I'm glad," he smiled, "how was your bath?"

Elizabeth looked away for a moment, "Ahh, lonely. That bathtub is meant for two."

Jack bit his lip, "Ahh, that's right. We'll have to fix that next time."

"You know I'd love that," she leaned and kissed him.

"How would you like to go on a date with me?" Jack ran his thumb over her hand.

Elizabeth's face lit up, "A date? Like a real couple?"

"We are a real couple!"

"What about our little boy?" She looked down at the bundle in her arms.

"Well, let him find his own date, I really want to take his mother out" Jack smiled and chuckled. "If we go to Abigail's, she can watch him."

Elizabeth smiled, "She'd love that."

Jack nodded, "Okay, I'm going to town, I'll speak to Abigail and set it up," he stood and headed for the door.

"And Jack?"

"Yes?"

"He's too young to date!" She crinkled her nose getting her husband's big smile that she loved.

* * *

"Jack, you don't have to ask me twice, whenever you need me to babysit, I'll be more than happy to do it," Abigail said as she cooked at the stove.

"Thanks, I think a night out would do Elizabeth good," Jack nodded.

"Not to mention a certain Constable I know," Abigail glanced at Jack.

At home, Elizabeth finished hanging out the latest batch of washed diapers when she heard Jack come in, "I'm back here in the laundry room," she yelled.

Jack came through the doorway rubbing his hands, "Okay, I spoke with Abigail and we're on for our date," he took her hand, "And to make it official…Elizabeth, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening?"

She laughed and looked at her hand, "Well?"

"Well what?" Jack asked, "Simple question."

"Aren't you going to kiss my hand?" she raised her hand higher.

"Oh!" and just as his lips touched her hand…

"Don't worry, I washed all your son's diapers with the other hand," she said.

Jack's head bobbed up, "Oh, good, ahh haa."

She moved closer to him, "So Constable, is this a casual dinner or something more formal?" She ran her hand around his collar.

"Ahh, whatever you would like," he took several steps back as she kept getting closer. "You always look beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered as she pressed against him.

He took hold of her shoulders, "Oh please, don't do that."

"What? What am I doing?" She held still.

"You know…"

"Oh Jack, really. I love you…" her voice low.

"I know you do, and I love you too," he kissed her forehead.

She scrunched her face, "Hmm," and pressed her lips to his.

Jack pulled her closer but then almost as quickly pushed her back, "Elizabeth…"

She sighed and stepped back.

"I have chores to do," and he rushed from the room.

Elizabeth returned to the laundry and mumbled, "Men…sometimes they can be so difficult."

That evening, after dinner, as they sat by the fire, little Cole lay sleeping in his cradle.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder, "I'm really looking forward to our date."

"So am I," he responded.

Elizabeth sighed, "Are you really? Is everything okay?" She sat up.

"Sure, it's perfect."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"What could be better than this?" Jack asked.

"You and I..together…seems we aren't together much," Elizabeth inhaled, "I've been thinking about it."

"You think too much," he pulled her back.

"Jack! I do not. You seem to not want me sometimes!"

"Don't be ridiculous," he huffed and removed his arm from around her shoulder.

"Ridiculous? You think I'm being ridiculous?" she stood.

"Look," he counted off on each finger, "you're not fat, you're beautiful, you're a great mother, you're a wonderful cook!"

"Jack Thornton!" she pressed her hands into her hips.

"What?" He stood, staring at her, "what did I do?"

"It's what you don't do!" she stormed off to the bedroom.

Jack stared at the fire, collecting his thoughts, knowing one wrong word would not be good for him.

Elizabeth quickly changed and slid under the covers.

Jack entered the room, and joined her, "Good night, I love you."

"You too," she said.

"Hey," he touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry…you need your rest Elizabeth," he gently kissed her shoulder, "sleep well." Jack rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling, hoping to hear something from her. But there was only silence. As he thought about how to tell her his concerns, he felt her foot tickle his leg and he laughed. He turned to her and scooped her into his arms, "I knew you wouldn't go to sleep mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Jack, I just feel…confused."

"Don't," he kissed her nose, "nothing to be confused about. I love you more than anything. You should know that."

"I do…but sometimes I feel like you push me away."

He put his finger under her chin, "I never push you away, I respect what you're going through and want you to get your rest so you can take care of us."

Her eyes fluttered.

"Do you agree?" He asked.

She nodded, "I guess so."

"Good, now come here," he pulled her into her customary spot on his shoulder.

Soon they were asleep until little Cole cried out for attention.

The next day, Jack went to town on errands and Elizabeth stayed home caring for Cole. When he napped, she went into her closet trying to decide what to wear on her date. "Hmm, what would Jack like?" She decided on the deep blue gown with the lace on the bodice. She recalled Jack liking the neckline and remembered his kisses through the lace. She straightened the gown on the hanger and went to her jewelry. She selected the sapphires Jack had given her on their honeymoon, the perfect complement to her gown. She selected silk stockings and placed them on her dressing table. Once she was clear on her outfit for the evening she finished packing a bag with items for Cole, before heading to the laundry room.

Jack came bounding into the house yelling for Elizabeth, "Where are you?"

She rushed from the laundry room, "Where I seem to be spending most of my time and quiet down, Cole is sleeping."

"Oh..sorry," he looked at her, "I'll look after him while you get ready."

"Oh Jack, why don't you get ready first, I want to finish folding diapers," she wiped her hand across her brow.

"Okay," he knew she needed an evening out.

Jack prepared as if he were courting his wife, carefully shaving, applying the after shave lotion she loved, combing his hair and donning his best suit. He walked to the parlor to find Elizabeth sitting at her desk looking out the window. Jack cleared his throat as he entered knowing he was interrupting. "I hope you're thinking about having a wonderful evening with me."

Elizabeth covered her mouth, "Oh Jack…" she stood, "you look so…so handsome."

Jack nodded, flexing his shoulders playfully, "Thanks, that's better to hear than 'kind of cute'."

Elizabeth giggled, "Are you ever going to let me live that one down?"

"Hmm, maybe one day….kind of."

She walked right up to him, "I kind of want to kiss you."

He threw his arms out wide, "Kiss away, I told you if I'm around its kissing time!"

Elizabeth laughed, kissed his cheek, "I have to go get ready…sorry!"

Jack acted disappointed as she left the room but he looked at Cole asleep in the cradle and went out onto the porch, enjoying the cool early evening air. He said a prayer of thanks for all his blessings before heading back inside. He sat on the sofa and read the paper while waiting.

Elizabeth tried to fasten her blue gown as best she could but the laces were loose. She brushed her hair and put pieces in pretty silver combs and spritzed perfume across her neck. Her silk stockings felt heavenly, it had been a while since she wore them. She took a look into the mirror as she fastened the sapphire necklace and earrings on and headed for the parlor.

"Jack? I need your help with my dress please."

Jack stood, "Wow, sure fits you good."

Elizabeth tilted her head, "It needs to be tightened, will you do it please?"

He walked behind her and tugged the laces, "You smell so sweet," he kissed her neck.

"Just lace it up…please."

Jack tugged and Elizabeth whimpered slightly, "You okay?"

"Yes, well parts of me are a little….well, a little different."

Jack tied the lace and walked around, "Yes, I noticed."

"Jack Thornton!"

"I'm not complaining," he touched her cheek, "I have the most beautiful wife any man could have."

"Jack…what a nice thing to say."

"It's true," he raised her hand to his lips, "You're beautiful and I love you."

"I love you….now let's go to town, I'm starving!" She picked up the bag of Cole's things and Jack helped her with her coat. They headed for the door. "Jack! The baby!"

"Oh right, how could we forget him!" Jack went back to the parlor and picked up little Cole. "Auntie Abigail sure would be mad at us if we forgot you little buddy."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

Once in town, Jack and Elizabeth took a small detour with their son before going to the café. They went to the jail where Rip lay on his carpet next to the warm stove. He howled at seeing his family. Jack knew the dog preferred being in the jail and Bill took good care of him when Jack wasn't around. Jack crouched down next to Rip as he held Cole. "Rip, you need to officially meet Daniel Cole Thornton."

The dog looked at the bundle, then looked at Jack, "It's okay, say hello."

Rip sniffed the blanket before eyeing Cole.

"Be careful," Elizabeth warned.

"He's fine," Jack assured her.

Jack repositioned Cole so he could get a better view of Rip. The little boy looked at the dog staring at him before reaching out his hand. Rip stared and continued to sniff this new little person until he sat back down on his blanket.

Jack laughed, "What do you think Rip?"

Rip let out a small howl.

"He likes him!" Jack smiled and Elizabeth shook her head. "They'll be playing together in no time."

Elizabeth gave Rip a scratch, "Once the snow goes away, you can come to the house and get to know Cole better, okay Rip."

Jack scratched the dog's ear, "Let me get you a snack boy." He retrieved a couple of biscuits from the canister he kept in the back room, "here's two for you cuz you're a good boy."

They headed to the café where Abigail was thrilled to see them and immediately snatched Cole from Jack's arms. "Come here you cute boy, time for Mom and Dad to have a quiet dinner and some dancing."

"Abigail, we didn't need anything fancy!" Elizabeth insisted.

"It's all set, just go on in the dining room," she shooed them away.

Jack held up his arm and Elizabeth took hold and they went into the café. "Oh Jack look, the little white lanterns!"

"Yes, just for you. I wanted to get flowers, but in the middle of winter it's difficult."

"Oh you disappoint me, I was sure you could do anything," she teased.

Jack tilted his head, "Well, I'll have to tell Mother Nature that she disappointed my wife, and that's unacceptable."

Elizabeth giggled as she sat in the chair Jack held out for her.

They enjoyed their delicious meal and Jack went to the phonograph and started the record. He playfully danced over to Elizabeth who rose and joined him.

"This is so nice," she smiled widely, "I'm so glad you asked me on a date Mr. Thornton."

"So am I," he held her a little closer, "I needed to get you away from washing all those diapers."

"Oh I know, but he's the cutest isn't he?"

"He is and I know Abigail is upstairs fussing over him."

"Hmmm, yes I'm sure she is," Elizabeth looked down.

"It's nice for both of them," Jack said, "and for us."

"Well time alone with my husband is always appreciated," she kissed him.

"Hmm, and just when I was going to say this reminds me of our first date," he smacked his lips, "you go and kiss me."

"Do you object?"

"Not at all," Jack smirked.

"You should have kissed me then," she said.

"Well…I do recall kissing your hand at the end of the evening," he snapped back.

"Oh…ah ha," she looked away.

"Not good? I remember you looked happy," he said.

"I was," she said shyly.

"I always want to make you happy Elizabeth," he released her hand and brushed the back of his hand down her cheek, "you mean everything to me."

Elizabeth felt her eyes fill with tears and pulled Jack tightly against her and kissed him, "You're my world Jack Thornton…you and now that little baby boy upstairs…."

Their kisses grew passionate, Jack gently held the side of her face and when Elizabeth ran her fingertip down his ear, Jack stepped back.

"What is it?" she asked.

He frowned and shook his head.

"Jack?"

He sighed and looked around.

"Jack? Is something wrong?"

Jack shook his head slightly and took another step back.

She stepped closer and lowered her voice, "Jack, we've only been together once since Cole was born and I'm concerned. Is something wrong?"

Jack looked into her eyes and took her hands, "Okay, I have a confession to make…"

The door slammed and they both looked up.

"Father!" Elizabeth said.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	34. Chapter 34 - The Grandparents

**THE GRANDPARENTS**

Jack and Elizabeth were stunned to see her father standing in the café. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Where's my grandson?" William Thatcher looked around the room.

"Where's mother?" Elizabeth smoothed her dress and walked over to her father, hugging him, "your grandson is upstairs."

William looked around, noticing the table set for two and lack of other patrons, "What have we here?"

Jack walked over, extending his hand, "Welcome Mr. Thatcher."

"Yes…yes, Jack, nice to see you," William forced a smile. "Beth, go help your mother."

"I'm right here," Mrs. Thatcher entered the kitchen tugging on her jacket, "it's so cold here and we should have arrived much earlier. How are you dear?" She hugged her daughter.

"So where's the boy?" William asked impatiently.

Jack greeted Mrs. Thatcher, "I'll go upstairs and get him."

"Why are you here? Are you living here?" Mrs. Thatcher straightened her hat and removed her gloves, "where is the baby?"

"Okay, lets all calm down a minute," Elizabeth sighed, holding her hands up, "Jack and I are having dinner here and Abigail is watching the baby."

"Well, you shouldn't let someone else raise your child," Mrs. Thatcher huffed.

"She's watching him while we ate dinner mother, I hardly consider that raising him," Elizabeth replied.

"Ah, well I suppose you're right," Mrs. Thatcher sighed, "My that dress is…well, quite the dress my dear."

Elizabeth touched her dress, "What's wrong with it?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it, did I? It's just a bit snug. I mean, your figure seems to have bounced back, in most places anyway."

Elizabeth ignored her mother's comment.

Mrs. Thatcher knew she'd been heard, "In any event, we couldn't wait to get here to see our grandson."

Elizabeth looked around, "And me? And Jack?"

"Yes of course dear, all of you," she glanced into the dining room, "could we get a cup of tea?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I'll heat the water," and proceeded to the stove.

Upstairs, Jack delivered the news of the visitors to Abigail, "Oh my, well, may as well get it over with," she checked the diaper and straightened the wiggly baby's clothes before handing him to Jack.

"Thank you…hopefully they won't be staying very long," Jack cradled Cole is his arms, "are you coming down?"

"In a minute, you go ahead," Abigail smiled.

Downstairs the Thatcher's removed their overcoats and broke into smiles as Jack entered with the baby.

"Here he is," Jack said proudly.

"Oh my! He's beautiful!" Mrs. Thatcher clasped her cheeks.

"Of course he is," William stepped closer, "fine looking boy."

"Oh William, he's just beautiful."

"Handsome boy, yes indeed," William said, puffing out his chest, "let your mother hold him."

Mrs. Thatcher gently took Cole into her arms.

Elizabeth was surprised at the tug it made on her heart and she reached for Jack, who gently rubbed her back watching the Thatcher's beam as they looked over little Cole.

"How was the delivery dear?" Elizabeth's mother inquired.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, looking at Jack, "It was an experience I'll never forget."

"Well next time you can be sedated," Mrs. Thatcher quipped.

"Mother! I don't believe that's necessary," Elizabeth replied.

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets, a gesture Elizabeth knew indicated he was uncomfortable. She wrapped her hands around his arm, "I couldn't have done it without Jack and Abigail, they were my support."

William Thatcher took the baby into his embrace, not listening to Elizabeth. Elizabeth leaned closer to Jack, "It looks like they're smitten."

Jack smiled, "Of course they are, that's my boy they're holding."

"Our boy," she whispered into his ear, getting a smile from her husband. "Don't think I've forgotten our conversation, we'll resume later."

Jack wiped his lip, "Ah, sure."

"Been a while since I've held a baby, but I think I remember," William said.

Abigail came down the stairs, "You look like a natural to me Mr. Thatcher. I don't want to interrupt, but welcome back, so glad you can meet your handsome grandson."

"Yes, hello, thank you Mrs. Stanton." Grace Thatcher smiled.

"Will you be staying at the Saloon?" Abigail stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

"No, we'll stay with Jack and Elizabeth," Mrs. Thatcher said, "we want to be close to the baby. We want to experience a baby in the house again, don't we William?"

"Well, I suppose," he grinned.

Jack and Elizabeth exchanged a look, "There's only a bed in one of our spare rooms."

"That's all we need dear. I don't care to stay in the saloon, Vernon will stay there."

"Mother, did you bring a lot of things?"

"Yes dear, of course I did," she smiled at Jack, "you always need things. Julie wanted to come but decided she will come on her own later. She's so independent these days," she waved her hand as if not understanding Julie.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "Well mother she's spreading her wings, I'm proud of her."

William cleared his throat, "So, the boys name? Did you mention it?"

Elizabeth walked to her parents, "His name is Daniel Cole Thornton."

"Daniel? Good name for a boy," her mother stated.

"Yes, strong name for a man as well," William responded, "Daniel Thornton…a good name for a businessman."

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Yes, we like the name and it certainly will be a strong name for whatever profession he may choose."

Jack could only nod.

"Why don't we head to the house, I'm sure you're tired from the trip. You can have tea there mother," Elizabeth went outside to greet Vernon. "So wonderful to see you."

"Miss Elizabeth…my pleasure to see you again and now look at you, a mother. Life is a blessing isn't it?" He took her hands.

"Yes it is…a true blessing," she smiled brightly, "I hope my parents were well behaved on the trip."

"Well, between us," he leaned closer, "your daddy is a bit stressed but I think this trip will do him good."

Just as Elizabeth was about to question his statement the others came out and they were quickly on their way to the house.

Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher walked slowly through the house and Elizabeth felt their inspecting eyes. Jack knew she was uncomfortable. "Don't worry about anything," he whispered in her ear as he gave her waist a squeeze.

Elizabeth smiled, appreciating his support and then walked down the hall, "Let me get you some fresh bed linens and you can get settled."

"Thank you dear, where does the baby sleep?" Mrs. Thatcher asked.

"In his cradle in our room," Jack answered.

"Lovely," she smiled at Jack.

"That makes perfect sense, come along Grace," William headed down the hall following his daughter. "This room certainly needs some things."

"Well, we've been a little busy," Elizabeth said.

"Not a problem, tomorrow we'll take care of it," he smiled, "we've brought things. Your mother has enjoyed spending my money on all kinds of things."

"Jack?" Mrs. Thatcher approached Jack.

"Yes Ma'm…"

"We've brought some things for the baby, is that okay with you?" Her voice soft and hesitant.

Jack smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Thatcher, your daughter and I appreciate that, and your grandson will too."

"Splendid, we'll take care of it tomorrow. I'd like to buy some furniture for him as well," she watched for Jack's reaction.

"We can discuss that tomorrow," Jack nodded.

"Fine then, but Mr. Thatcher doesn't have to know, this will be a gift from me," she touched his arm and then headed down the hall.

Jack tilted his head as he watched her, thinking it was an odd comment for her to make. The baby's cries broke his thought and he attended to his son.

Elizabeth came into the bedroom and dramatically collapsed back onto the closed door. "I wish they would have given us some warning of their arrival."

Jack smirked, "And spoil their joyous surprise!"

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. But they're here and we'll make the best of it and then they'll be gone."

Jack rocked the squirming baby in his arms, "I know…they needed to meet our little guy."

"Yes, and I'm sure he's hungry," Elizabeth began unbuttoning her blouse and sat in the rocking chair. "Jack?"

"Yes," Jack began preparing for bed.

"Ahh, don't think I've forgotten that you have something to tell me... a confession I recall."

He looked over his shoulder at her, "I know…maybe later, in bed?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Okay, but as soon as Cole is finished here, I'm getting ready for bed and then you need to start talking."

Jack nodded, "I'll be right back." He went to the kitchen, had a drink of water and headed to the bathroom. He stopped when he heard the Thatcher's raised voices. He didn't want to hear their discussion so he continued into the bathroom.

When he returned to his bedroom, Elizabeth was in her closet, so he said good night to Cole and climbed into bed. He looked twice when Elizabeth came to the bed, "Why are you wearing that?"

She looked down, "It's a nightgown Jack."

"Kind of revealing isn't it?"

"Are you complaining?" her hands on her hips.

"No but with your parents here and all…"

She climbed onto the bed, "Well they aren't in this room now are they?" She stayed on her knees and leaned in to kiss him.

Jack's only response was to caress her arm.

She sat back on her feet, "Okay Jack, I'm ready to hear your confession."

Jack sat up, plumped the pillows behind him, "Oh right, my confession…okay…" he cleared his throat and glanced at her.

"Oh no, is it another woman!" Elizabeth leaned on her hands.

"What? Of course not! How could you even say that!"

"I didn't think of it before," her breathing became heavy, "Oh Jack."

"Elizabeth! That's ridiculous," he crossed his arms across his bare chest.

She bobbed up and down, "Then tell me, what is it!"

"It's…it's nothing…"

Her eyes were wide, "Jack Thornton, you barely touch me, there must be a reason. Have I changed so much that you don't find me attractive? I think I've lost all the weight and my figure is pretty much the way it was…" she smoothed her nightgown over her tummy.

Jack rolled his head back, "Oh please, that's not it…"

She interrupted, "What then, tell me what it is! What is this confession of yours?"

He moved so fast and so close she pushed back, "Elizabeth…I don't….I'd hate…." He looked down.

"Yes…?"

"I don't want to get you….you know…in the family way again…not so fast…."

Elizabeth looked at his wonderful man she loved with all her heart, "What?"

"I don't want to get you pregnant!" He raised his hand, "There, that's it, my big confession."

Elizabeth pursed her lips and then bit her bottom lip.

"You think that's funny?" Jack's brow wrinkled creating a dent between his eyebrows.

"Jack, my sweet… darling…Jack…" she held his face before jumping out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

She ran to her closet and came back holding a book in front of her face, her eyes peering over it.

"What's that?" Jack looked up at her, feeling slightly embarrassed and nervous.

She sat on the edge of the bed, "This my darling is a book all about women's health," she opened the book and flipped to a certain page, "there are several chapters on pregnancy and post pregnancy…."

"Yes…"

"Women who nurse their babies are not likely to become pregnant while they are nursing," she pretended to read as she glanced up at Jack.

Jack took her words in and shook his head before tapping the book, "Is there a chapter in there about stupid husbands of new mothers?"

She smiled, "No."

Jack took the book and placed it on the bed, "Well, my beautiful teacher gives me a lesson."

"You should have said something to me about….your fear."

"Well…." He searched for the words, "I felt…I didn't….I…"

She touched his face, "I know Jack," she moved closer and tenderly kissed him.

"I'm just a man…" he laughed softly.

"Yes, my man," she kissed him again.

He pulled her closer, "I'm a….stupid…man." His lips traveled across her face.

She giggled, "No you're not, you're caring…and kind…and considerate," she sighed deeply every time his lips touched her skin, "and strong…and loving…oh Jack," she crawled onto his lap as their lips danced together in an intimate combination of touching, pressing, pushing and pulling, just as their hands did the same on their bodies. Before long they were lying down, rolling over each other, Jack tugging up her nightgown as her hands raked down his back. She missed the touch of his skin, the aroma of their closeness, the feel of his body against hers. "Jack, this is…."

"Wonderful?" he whispered.

"Yes…wonderful," she cupped his face in her hands, tears brimming, "you silly man."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you….," he kissed her palm, "instead of acting like a…a priest."

Elizabeth giggled, her eyes wide at his comment, "I'm so glad you aren't a priest and that it wasn't something I did."

Jack shook his head, "Of course not, I think you need a break between babies," he looked down.

"If we're going to fill this house with little Thornton's we can't have too long of a break, now can we?" She placed her finger under his chin, awaiting his reply.

He kissed her hard, grinding his lips against hers as they held each other tightly. Their passion came to the surface.

"Beth?" Mr. Thatcher called from the hallway.

Elizabeth sat up, "Jack…," she scrambled out of bed, threw on her robe and cracked the door open, "What is it, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, your mother wants a cup of tea…a cup of weak tea," he pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh…well, do you want me to do that?" Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at Jack.

"It's just hot water and tea, I suppose I could do it," he scratched his head.

Elizabeth headed to the kitchen and began filling the tea kettle.

"I heard you talking, I knew you weren't asleep," Mr. Thatcher said, "is the baby asleep?"

Elizabeth swallowed, "Yes, Cole is sleeping…Jack and I…were…talking."

"Ah ha," Mr. Thatcher was looking around the kitchen.

Elizabeth put the tea into the infuser and into the cup, not looking at her father.

"It's okay dear, I can handle it," Mr. Thatcher stood behind her touching her shoulder, "go back to bed, I'll take care of this."

Elizabeth nodded, "I think I will, I'm…tired."

"Good night dear."

"Good night," she hurried back to the bedroom.

Jack was propped on his elbow waiting, "Is everything all right?"

She slipped her robe off, "Yes, mother wanted tea. I guess she can't sleep, having one of her headaches I suppose."

"I have an ache too, come here," Jack held the blanket up for her.

Elizabeth moved under the blanket into Jack's waiting arms. "How can I help?"

Jack smirked, "Oh I think you know," as he rolled over her, his lips finding hers.

"Jack, do you hear that?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Hear what? Cole's asleep," he kissed her neck as he pushed her nightgown strap aside.

"My parents! I hear them talking," she squirmed.

"I don't hear them," Jack sucked the tender skin of her shoulder before kissing it softly, "I love your skin."

"Jack…" she pushed on his shoulders.

"What, is something wrong?"

"Jack, I can't…"

"Can't what?"

"We….we can't," she pushed him again.

Jack propped onto his elbow, "Can't? Why?"

"My parents are in the next room!"

"So?"

"They can hear us," her eyes were wide.

Jack leaned and kissed her, "We'll be very quiet."

"I'm serious," she pushed him again.

"I am too, I'll be quiet," he touched her face.

"Jack…"

"I'll keep you quiet too, I promise," he smiled and kissed her ear.

"I can't…I won't be able to look at them tomorrow."

Jack looked at her, "You just said they aren't in this room now!"

"Will you be able to look at them if they knew?" she asked.

Jack sighed and rolled onto his back.

"I'm sorry," she pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Just call me Padre," he grumbled.

After several minutes Jack slid closer to his wife and laid his head on her shoulder, "Maybe they're asleep now."

Elizabeth listened, "No, I don't think so."

"Well, they have to sleep sometime," Jack ran his fingertips down her arm.

"Shh, I think they're awake, I hear them," she held her finger to her lips, "listen…"

"The only thing I hear is my heart banging in my chest for you," Jack whispered.

She turned her face to his, "Jack, I can't….just the thought of them in the next room."

Jack snuggled against her, "I understand….I love you."

She kissed the top of his head, "I love you too."

"You owe me," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Jack really…"

* * *

The next morning Elizabeth busied herself in the kitchen while her parents tended to Cole and Jack was busy in the barn. "Breakfast is ready," she announced in the hallway.

Jack came in and inquired as to plans for the day.

Mrs. Thatcher spoke up, "I would like to get our things from the carriage, maybe you could go to town and arrange that dear."

William put his coffee cup down, "Yes, I'll go to town with Jack and talk to Vernon about bringing out all the things you bought."

Grace forced a smile, obviously concerned about her husband's tone, "Well, it isn't anything extravagant; I know how Elizabeth feels about that."

"Thank you mother, babies grow out of things so quickly…" Elizabeth said.

Jack felt the need to add, "We appreciate your generosity…"

"I know…we know you do. It's our grandson!" Grace said as if reminding William.

* * *

Later in the day, Jack readied the horses for he and William's trip to town. "I'll stop by the mercantile and get the items on this list," he tucked the list into his pocket and kissed Elizabeth, "you'll be okay here with your mother?"

"Of course, she'll enjoy rocking Cole while I wash diapers," she hugged him.

"Hopefully your father is okay…seems a little stressed," Jack hugged his wife.

"Yes, but he'll be fine."

"See you later," Jack said as he kissed his son and the men headed out.

Elizabeth made tea and her mother laid a sleeping baby into his cradle. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, he's dry," Grace looked back toward the baby.

"Yes, I know …I meant with father," Elizabeth poured tea.

"I think he is restless from the long trip, that's all. It will be good for him to get outdoors and ride, he hasn't been out of the office in a while," she sipped her tea.

"I hope he reminds Jack of that and takes it slow," Elizabeth was concerned. "It looks like snow, it's been so cold lately."

"If it snows, your father will be right back here, he doesn't care for snow," Grace looked toward the window.

In town, William made his arrangements with Vernon and waited for Jack to return from the mercantile. Vernon walked to the bar, "Mr. Thatcher, let me buy you a drink."

"Now I should be the one doing that, thank you Vernon," he smacked his lips, "don't suppose they have good scotch."

"If its cold and wet, it's good," Vernon grinned.

"Sounds about right," William tapped the bar and the ordered a bottle.

After two drinks, Vernon said, "You know, this trip will do you good, get away from all that business and seeing Elizabeth and her family," he raised his glass, "here's to your grandson!"

William clinked his glass and threw back the cold liquid, "He's a special boy."

Jack entered the saloon and was glad to see William with Vernon. He walked over and greeted them, "Glad to see you both unwinding a bit."

"Join us," Vernon reached for a glass for Jack and poured from the bottle.

"Cheers," Jack saluted before swallowing the strong liquor.

"I know you aren't a drinker, but that's pretty good stuff," William boasted.

Jack nodded and put his hand up as Vernon went to pour another, "One is more than enough for me. We should head home, Elizabeth will want to prepare dinner and I've put it in our saddlebags. Vernon you're welcome to join us."

"Thank you Jack, I'm planning on hitting the hay early tonight, so I'll stay here," Vernon replied.

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow," Jack then looked to William, "shall we get going?"

"Okay," he tucked the bottle under his jacket and they headed out.

As they passed the café, Abigail ran out, "Jack! Here take this home with you."

Jack took the bag, "What is it?"

"Just some biscuits and scones, I wanted to bring them out earlier, but it was a busy day," she looked up, "we're in for a storm I guess."

"Thanks Abigail," Jack said, "Yes, sure feels like it. We better get going," he led the way out of town.

They came upon a downed tree blocking the road and Jack veered off onto a dirt path, "This won't take us out of our way, just follow me."

"What else could I do? I have no idea where I am," William said with a sarcastic tone.

After a few silent moments, Jack felt he had to converse and make sure the man was okay, "Good to see Vernon, he's a good man."

"He's the best. Oh Jack, Grace and I talked about setting up a trust fund for little Cole, for his future, he'll need a good education," William took a swig from the bottle.

"Ahh, yes he will and a trust fund isn't necessary..." Jack didn't like that William was still swallowing the scotch.

"What are you going to do, save for his future?"

"Of course we are," Jack replied, hearing the effects of the liquor in William's tone.

"My money isn't good enough for you?"

"I never said that," Jack replied quickly, "I… _We_ are very grateful for your attention."

"My attention," William shook his head, "everyone loves my attention. Let me ask you something…" His horse passed Jack and he turned.

"Yes?"

"I work hard for my money and if I want to give some of it to my grandson, it should not be an issue," William said.

"Right…so what's your question," Jack looked up, the snow had started.

"What? Oh, my question, why …its not really a question," William gripped the reigns.

Jack was glad he put the bottle back into his coat.

"I was just going to say, I know you're in a hurry to have a family, why you wasted no time getting Beth pregnant, but don't have too many…"

"Mr. Thatcher, let's just head to the house, the snow if really starting to come down," Jack wanted to put a halt to the conversation. He urged his horse past William.

"You don't want some parenting advice?" William tugged the reigns and his horse began to turn.

"Not out here," Jack looked at him.

William leaned forward and his horse lunged toward Jack's steed causing the animal to rear up. As Jack tried to control him, William's horse bolted forward, Jack released the reigns and fell from the horse.

William watched, "Jack! What are you doing? Jack?" William kicked his horse and he began to chase Jack's horse. He was unable to stop him, he shouted and pulled the reigns, but the horse would spin around and gallop forward. He found it impossible to control the animal and just let him lead the way home. After traveling for what seemed like an hour, the snow continued and William worried about holding on in the blinding snow. Eventually he made it to the house and much to William's relief Jack's horse was near the barn. William practically fell from the horse, gave him a slap on the hindquarter, "Go to the barn!" He stepped toward the house, slid the bottle of scotch under the porch and stepped up to the door.

Elizabeth rushed from the kitchen, smiling, "I'm so glad you're finally home, it's late and the snow seems….to be….where's Jack?" she asked noticing her father alone.

William brushed snow from his sleeves, "Isn't he here?"

"No…no he isn't," Elizabeth replied.

 _ **To be continued...(please leave a review...I've changed it up a bit..hope you like it..)**_


	35. Chapter 35 - William Tells

**William Tells**

 _(I have changed this chapter so many times! I hope you enjoy it anyway and thanks for reading)_

Elizabeth rushed to the door and peered out, "Is Jack taking care of the horses?"

"His horse is out there, he'll be along," William said as his wife approached him.

"Father! Where is Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Grace helped her husband with his coat, "William, has something happened?" she whispered.

"Jack will be along, don't worry," William assured her.

"Did you just leave him out there? Is he hurt? What happened?" Elizabeth was growing increasingly worried.

"He'll be along...the horse...the horse must have thrown him."

"Why didn't you go back to help him?"

"My horse! My horse just took off and we ended up here," William walked toward her, "He'll be fine, Jack will be along."

Elizabeth was angry, "I don't believe you! If anything's happened to him..." Elizabeth threw her coat on, "Mother please watch Cole, I'm going to the barn." She hurried out not listening to her mother telling her not to. The snow had stopped and the moon made the coating of snow sparkle, but Elizabeth marched right through it calling out hoping to hear her husband respond from the barn. With no response, she knew what she had to do and she mounted Jack's horse and set out to look for him. Her worst fear was that he had fallen and was lying in the snow injured. She prayed that was not the case.

Jack brushed himself off and climbed up the small embankment he slid down when his horse threw him. He was not happy that his horse was nowhere to be seen and he began walking in the direction of home. His ankle began to throb slightly and his shoulder felt banged up but he ignored that because he was angry that William had seemingly abandoned him. He blamed it on the alcohol but also on William's argumentative obsession with money, which Jack now realized was a bigger issue than he'd ever imagined. He planned to talk with William privately so not to worry Mrs. Thatcher and Elizabeth. He stopped, hearing Elizabeth yelling his name. "Elizabeth! Over here!"

Elizabeth was so happy to see him she almost fell off the horse as she prodded him on. "Jack! Oh Jack! I was so worried!" She fell into his arms, "Are you hurt?"

"No, just banged up a bit, took a tumble," he hugged her tightly, "is your father at the house, is he okay?'

"Yes…he seems fine…but what happened?" She looked him over making sure he was okay.

"A detour in the road forced us to take the path," he pointed, "guess the snow cover fooled the horses and they didn't like it."

Elizabeth knew that wasn't the full story, his horse knew the terrain too well and Jack was a good rider, but right now Jack was safe and that is what mattered most to her. "Would you like to ride?" she asked.

"No, I'd like to hold your hand and walk with you," he smiled as he tugged the collar of her coat a little closer to keep her warm. "Even though we had some snow, it doesn't feel so cold anymore, now that we're together."

She handed him the reigns, took his free hand and they walked toward home.

"My father seemed to think you were home ahead of him," she said.

"Was my horse in the barn?"

"Just outside of it," she sighed, "did you argue Jack?"

Jack looked down at her, "No, I never argue with my horse."

She tugged his arm, "That's not what I meant."

"Well, let's just say your father is a bit stressed. We had a drink at the saloon with Vernon. Your father enjoyed that."

"He always has enjoyed a brandy in the evening," she surmised.

Jack nodded, "Guess he was trying to relax," he squeezed her hand. "Maybe this time with his daughter and grandson will help him to relax and appreciate his family."

Elizabeth looked at him, "Jack that's a wonderful thing to say and I hope you're right."

"Well, I know I appreciate my family," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Once in the barn, Jack tended to both horses and Elizabeth filled their oat pails. "I'll head in…"

"No wait," Jack stopped her, "come here."

Elizabeth walked to her husband, "What is it?"

He held her by her shoulders, "I love that you came looking for me, thank you."

"Oh Jack, I was so worried that something terrible had happened to you…"

"Shhh, no," he gently touched her face, "I'm fine and back where I belong," he kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him, relieved all was well, "Come on, you must be starving."

"Hey, maybe later we can come back out here," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh Jack…really!"

He laughed as he grabbed her hand and they ran to the house.

On the porch he stopped her, "One thing Elizabeth, has your mother said anything about your father, is something troubling him…?"

Elizabeth grew concerned, "No, she didn't say anything other than this trip would be good for him." She noticed Jack's look, "I can ask her if you think I should…?"

"No…don't ask her, I'm sure everything is fine," he took her hand as he opened the door.

"So glad to see you both," Grace Thatcher said as Jack and Elizabeth entered the kitchen, where William was seated at the table drinking tea.

"All is well," Jack said, glancing at William.

"Well of course it is. He knows this land…this area better than anyone. I told you ladies not to worry," William seemed annoyed.

The baby let himself be heard and Elizabeth excused herself to tend to him.

Mrs. Thatcher went to the doorway, "I'm going to take a bath and go to bed, good night."

Jack made a cup of tea and sat across from William.

William looked up from his tea, "Glad you're okay."

"So am I," Jack ran his tongue over his lip, wanting to control his anger and be patient, "What was that all about out there?".

William sat straighter, "I want to provide for my grandson."

"I expected that," Jack rubbed his thumb along the cup.

"I'd like to set up a trust now, while the funds are available," William stated.

"Mr. Thatcher, if you don't mind my asking, are you having problems with your business?"

"No, no I'm not, but there's always competition out there and anything could happen," he sighed, "and it's my money and Elizabeth is my daughter, and if I want to give a gift I can do it."

Jack thought about his last statement, "Elizabeth and I appreciate your generosity and don't mean any disrespect but we do want to provide for our family."

"Well Jack, I'm part of that family, aren't I?" William stared at Jack. "Don't forget she was in my life long before she was in yours and hopefully she remembers that."

Jack felt he understood William's underlying message, "Mr. Thatcher, your daughter cares about you very much...your wife and your other daughters as well. But now that she's a grown woman, she has chosen her life...here with me in Hope Valley. Now we have a son and we're making our way..."

William stared down at his tea cup, "It's been an adjustment...her not being around."

"I understand and I know you must miss her very much," Jack nodded.

"I want to set up that fund for Cole, when I return," William put his hand on the table, "You won't have a problem with that will you?"

"No, of course not," Jack sighed knowing he was in delicate territory, "if you want to give your grandson a gift, it will be for him and him alone, when he is older and knows what to do with it."

"That's what I want to do, I have a successful business, don't I?" he slapped his hand on the table.

"Yes, you've built a reputable, successful business," Jack said.

"I've done that Jack, in all kinds of business climates."

"I'm sure it hasn't been easy," Jack replied.

"No, not always. So if I want to provide for my family, I shouldn't have an argument about it," he stared at Jack, "because it could all be gone tomorrow…"

"Has someone…betrayed you? Can I do anything to help?" Jack asked.

William smiled slightly, "When and if I need the Mounties, you'll be the first one I call Jack," he went to the sink with his tea cup. "Maybe my grandson will come work with me one day."

"That's always a possibility," Jack smiled. "I've learned that family is everything sir. Remember, that while you've built a great company you've also created and developed a wonderful family and that's more success than a lot of men have."

"Thank you, I do have a wonderful family….spirited women that they are!"

Jack laughed, "True, they certainly are!"

"Yes, although I'm not getting any younger and lately I've been feeling my age Jack. I do apologize about this evening, I'm glad you're all right and I appreciate your not saying anything to the women."

Jack stood, "Just stay away from the scotch for the rest of your trip."

"Good idea," William patted Jack's shoulder, "good night."

"Good night." Jack watched the man go down the hall, feeling he understood the man a bit more, but also remaining concerned that William was holding back. Cole's cries brought his attention back to his family and he went to the bedroom. "Who's making all that fuss in here?"

"Well it isn't me," Elizabeth said as she changed Cole's diaper, "your son decided to make a big mess."

Jack waved his hand, "And a stinky one..phew!"

"Watch him while I go dispose of this…gift," Elizabeth held the diaper out in front of her and hurried from the room.

Jack bounced Cole in his arms for a minute before placing him in the cradle, "Time to sleep now buddy."

Elizabeth left the washroom and overheard her parents talking.

" _Did you argue with Jack?"_

" _Of course not, don't be absurd!"_

" _Tell me what happened? Did you have too much to drink?"_

" _Grace, go to sleep!"_

Elizabeth continued to the bedroom, surprised to find Cole lying in his cradle kicking his blanket. Jack wasn't in the bed and she gasped slightly seeing him standing in the doorway of her closet, "You scared me, what are you doing in there?"

Jack looked down at his feet on the threshold, "Technically I'm not in here, I'm in the doorway waiting for you."

She walked up to him, "Jack, I'm so glad you're okay."

He caressed her upper arms, "Course I'm okay."

"My father drank too much didn't he?"

Jack thought for a moment, "I think he may have had a little too much to drink, in a short amount of time and it affected him. I also think he isn't accustomed to riding a horse and lost control of him and that's what happened," he took her hands, "now don't worry about that anymore, now it's time for me to lose control."

She couldn't help smile, "Oh really?"

"Ahh ha," he led her to her little stool in the closet at her dressing table, "take a seat."

Elizabeth sat down and Jack began giving her quick kisses as he unbuttoned her blouse. She looked down, "What are your intentions?"

"Oh I think you know," he kissed her nose and she laughed. She rubbed his arms, feeling his muscles. When he finished unbuttoning her blouse he looked into her eyes, "I love you."

She cupped his face, "I love you too," kissing him sweetly, "you have the most wonderful eyes."

"Thank you, yours are pretty special too," he smiled.

Jack moved behind her and carefully took hold of the collar of her blouse and let the silky fabric slide down her arms. Elizabeth giggled as she slid her arms out and gathered the blouse in front of her, clutching it against her chest as she felt Jack maneuvering her corset. He whispered, "Put your hair up in one of the clippy things." She quickly obliged and Jack kissed her shoulder, "Thank you."

He kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders rose in response. "Relax…" Jack whispered as he finally freed her of her corset and laid it aside. Only his lips touched her skin as they pressed sweet kisses down her spine…soft at first…light…becoming more intense as they traveled lower down the soft, smooth skin of her back. She giggled slightly at first, but the tingly sensations soon took over and she sighed at the feelings he was stirring inside her. She felt chills travel through her entire body and she clasped the blouse tightly against her chest as his lips went lower and lower.

Just when she thought she'd scream and jump from the seat, she felt his finger along the waist of her skirt as he undid the buttons and felt his lips…oh those sweet Jack lips… they kissed her freshly exposed skin sending more tingling sensations through her. She smiled as he slowly gathered her blouse into his hand and then quickly tugged it away. He pulled the clip from her hair, freeing her bunched up curls, and spreading the golden strands across her shoulders and down her back. "You have beautiful hair, it's so soft," he said as he combed his fingers through the silky length. "I've always loved it, up or down, it's always perfect." Elizabeth giggled, feeling so enchanted.

Jack stayed close behind her as he continued touching her hair and fighting with himself not to touch her anywhere else - even though his body was screaming for her. Every time she sighed with pleasure he smiled.

Elizabeth felt her heart beat rapidly as his fingers pressed on through her hair and grazed her skin. She rolled her head when his hands finally rested on her waist and he kissed her shoulder.

"Look at me," he spun her around on the stool and stared into her eyes before he began kissing her body. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying every sensation, whispering his name over and over.

He finally stood, tilting his head in invitation to the bedroom and offering his hand. She took his hand and followed him to their bed. Jack glanced at Cole, glad to see the baby boy was fast asleep. He carefully pulled back the covers and she quickly slipped between the cool sheets, reaching for his hand.

They didn't speak, their looks and touches told them everything they needed to know, every expression they wanted to convey. As they lay down in each other's embrace, their lips joined in a succession of sweet kisses. A quiet, devoted love. The only sound to break the silence was their bodies gliding over the sheets. Their kisses became deeper filled with a need for more. They held hands, a little tighter with each movement. It was so slow, passionate, deep and so wonderful. Jack kissed her ear and she sighed, sliding her leg up his. They were lost in the world they created…a world they shared…a private world.

* * *

The next morning, Jack was in the barn tending to the horses. He smiled thinking of being with Elizabeth the night before. He knew he was a lucky man to have such passion in his life and he began to whistle as he brushed the horse.

"You're happy this morning, glad to see you aren't dwelling about our ride last night," William stated as he entered the barn.

Jack stopped, flipped the brush in his hand, "Mr. Thatcher, I'm a blessed man and I appreciate the life I have. That alone makes me a very happy man. As for last night, nothing to dwell on, is there?"

William nodded kicking a bit of straw with his foot, "You're an honorable man Jack. You made me do some thinking last night. I too have a blessed life and I'm going to try to relax and enjoy it more."

"I'm glad to hear that," Jack walked to a shelf, "here, you can brush that horse, I think you'll find it very relaxing."

William was hesitant, but he began brushing the horse.

* * *

Inside the house, Grace held Cole while Elizabeth was at the stove. "He's the cutest little baby, so happy."

"He does have a good disposition," Elizabeth looked over her shoulder smiling at the sight of her mother holding her son. "Mother…is everything okay with father?"

"Yes dear, I think he needs to slow down, take time off, I've been urging him to consider it," she replied.

"That's a wonderful idea, he's earned that," Elizabeth smiled, she planned to discuss a few things with her father later.

"Yes he has. The business is going nicely so he should be able to," she gently rocked the baby on her shoulder.

The men came in from the barn, "Something smells good!" Jack said loudly as he went to Elizabeth, "Oh, it's you!" he buried his face in her neck, eliciting laughs from everyone.

"Oh Jack really," an embarrassed Elizabeth handed him a plate, "please put this on the table."

"That's my name sometimes, Jack Really, did you know that?" Jack smiled.

"Wait a few years, you'll get a few other names and they might not be nice ones!" William chided.

"William…really!" Grace said and again they all laughed.

 ** _To be continued…_**


	36. Chapter 36 - Family Everywhere

**Family Everywhere**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stretched, feeling like she had overslept and it was the middle of the day instead of early morning. She turned to see the empty spot beside her and upon rising from the bed she saw that little Cole was not in his cradle. She smiled knowing her two men were together and she headed to the kitchen. She didn't find them there and glancing out the window spotted them out past the barn, so she quickly slipped on her shoes, grabbed a shawl and went out onto the porch. The morning sun was just high enough to make a puffy layer of light fog hover over the glistening grass and patches of snow. Elizabeth sighed, wishing she could paint the scene of her husband carrying his son…their son…across the early morning landscape. As she began walking toward them, she saw that Jack was talking to Cole, probably telling him a story of some kind. Elizabeth laughed softly imagining the exaggerated tale being told…wait, he wasn't telling a story he was _singing_! Jack was singing to their son! Elizabeth brought her hand to her heart, so touched by Jack's tenderness. She wasn't surprised by it, because she knew Jack could be a very tender man. "What are my two loves doing out here so early?" she asked as she got closer.

Jack smiled, "We're looking over the land, checking things…"

She stepped closer and put her arms around them, "And how does everything check? All good?"

"Is now," Jack whispered as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

Cole let out a yelp, surprising both Jack and Elizabeth, "I guess he's hungry!"

"Happy," Jack smiled, then frowned, "and wet."

She took Jack's arm, "Well come on, it's breakfast time for everyone," she smiled, "I believe I heard you singing?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, just a little song for my son."

"That's so nice Jack," she squeezed his arm.

"I'll sing one for you later if you want," he winked.

As they headed to the house, a shiny object caught Elizabeth's eye, "What's that, under the porch?" She walked over and pulled out the bottle of scotch that William had hid there the night before, "whose is this?"

Jack pursed his lips.

"Never mind, I know," she marched up the steps onto the porch. She knew it belonged to her father, while she knew Jack enjoyed an occasional drink at the saloon, he would never ever buy an entire bottle and hide it. Her talk with her father was going to happen earlier than she planned.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Jack quickly followed. "Go easy on him, look, there's still some in it, he didn't want to drink it. That's a good sign."

Elizabeth held up the bottle, "I suppose…but I do intend to have a discussion with my father!"

William was in the kitchen when Elizabeth placed the bottle on the table, "Father, I'd like to talk to you."

William sighed, "Okay…but can you make some coffee first?"

Elizabeth peered around him, "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd try to make eggs…without the shells," he glanced at her as he shook the shell pieces from his hand.

"It isn't easy is it?" She sighed and took over.

Jack went to the washroom, grabbed a clean diaper and, seeing Mrs. Thatcher in the hall, "Would you like to help me dress your grandson?"

"Oh, I'd be happy to," she smiled and headed back to her bedroom, motioning for Jack to lay the baby on the bed. She stood by as Jack quickly stripped the boy down. "Oh….oh my…" she looked at the naked baby, "I've…I've never…" she looked up at Jack, "well, I had all girls you see…"

"Right," Jack smirked, "watch him for a minute, I need to get a wash cloth." He looked over his shoulder and quickly stepped back, "Here, keep him covered, or you might get a squirt."

Jack laughed at the expression on her face before rushing to the washroom. Returning he found her holding her hand firmly on the diaper covering the baby. "Have you ever changed a diaper before?"

She stepped aside, "Certainly. Elizabeth's older sister came along before we had much help. William's business was only beginning to flourish and we had only a housekeeper. When Elizabeth came along I needed a full time nanny."

Jack smiled, "So she was a handful even as an infant huh?"

Grace nodded, "Indeed she was!"

"I'm not surprised," Jack laughed softly as he addressed little Cole's needs.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth and her father sat at the table. William stared at the bottle, "Are you going to lecture me about the evils of drinking?"

"No…well, not exactly," she folded her hands, "but I don't appreciate you hiding it outside. You need to bring it back to the saloon and leave it there."

"I will do that," he looked at her, "what else is on your mind?"

"I want to assure you…that Jack and I are fine and you don't have to worry."

"I can see that," he drummed his fingers on the table and frowned.

She knew he wasn't telling her everything. "Father? Just because I am here with Jack and our baby doesn't mean I love you any less."

"I know that, but it's been an adjustment, not providing for you…being responsible for your well being…I have to rely on a…on Jack to do that now."

"Jack…a Mountie?" she sighed, "does that still bother you?"

He looked at her and looked around the room, "No…he's an honorable young man. I know he will do his best for you…"

"Yes he will, and he has because he loves me and I love him. We have a wonderful life here."

"I can see that," he said.

"Have you _accepted_ that?"

He nodded, "Oh Beth, you know me too well. Yes, I've accepted that."

"Doesn't mean I love you or need you any less," she reached her hand out and covered his. "You know that I appreciate everything you've done for me but now is when you should take time for yourself and enjoy life and everything you've worked so hard to achieve and not worry about the rest of us."

"That's very nice," he grinned, "and you're right. As a matter of fact, I talked with your mother about this last night and I've decided to cut back on the time I spend in the office and do some traveling."

Elizabeth sat up straighter, "That's wonderful! That's just what I wanted to hear. You need to do that."

"I suppose it is time to live a little," he chuckled softly.

"Yes, you've certainly earned it."

Grace entered the room carrying baby Cole, "Earned what?"

"Father told me that you and he are going to take some time and travel and I think that's wonderful," Elizabeth stood and began plating food.

Jack came next to her and assisted, "That's great to hear…you need to enjoy the time you take, right?" he looked at Elizabeth.

"Always," she smiled.

They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

A loud knocking on the door interrupted them. "I'll get it," Jack stood and went into the hall to the door.

"Who would be coming here so early?" Grace asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth took the baby from her mother and looked up to see Jack's mother standing in the doorway, "Well hello!"

"Greetings everyone," Mrs. Thornton said, "Wonderful to see you all. Is that my handsome grandson?" She rushed to Elizabeth and looked over the baby, "Well, he's just perfect."

"That's what we thought too," Grace stood, "nice to see you again Charlotte."

"And you as well," she smiled, "William, glad you made the trip." She turned back to Elizabeth, "You look wonderful Elizabeth, not the least bit weary for having a newborn in the house."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "I…I have a lot of help…especially from Jack."

"May I?" Charlotte held out her hands to take the baby.

"Mom, why don't you wash your hands, we don't want to pass anything along to the baby," Jack gently ushered her to the sink. "Can't you ever send a wire before you visit?" he whispered.

"And ruin the surprise?" she whispered back. She turned on the water, "Now don't tell me you're a worrying father already. Babies are strong you know, you certainly were," she scrubbed her hands vigorously, holding them up for Jack's inspection upon completion.

Jack handed her a towel and she rushed to scoop the baby into her arms. Jack put his arm around Elizabeth, enjoying the sight of his mother holding his son, "Nice isn't he?"

Charlotte's eyes filled with tears and she could only nod.

Everyone sat down, continuing with breakfast.

"So, what's new with you…Charlotte?" Elizabeth felt obligated to break the silence.

"Oh nothing much…except I'm moving to Hope Valley."

Jack choked on his food, "You're what?"

"Yes son, I have it all planned out, I can take over Elizabeth's teaching duties at the school while she stays at home and cares for my grandson," she rubbed Jack's back, "besides won't be long before she's pregnant again…right son?"

Jack cringed, "Ma..." Not appreciating his mother's assumption of his manliness.

Elizabeth raised her napkin, speechless.

As if on cue, Cole erupted in a fit of crying.

"Oh dear, perhaps he needs a diaper change," Elizabeth took the squealing baby to the bedroom and was followed by Jack and his mother.

"Poor sweet boy, he has a good set of lungs," Charlotte said as Elizabeth removed his diaper and Jack retrieved a fresh one from the dresser.

"He does although I wouldn't say he cries excessively," Elizabeth replied as she placed the fresh diaper under him.

Charlotte pointed, "I remember Jack used to get terrible rashes around there, had to use this…."

Jack tugged his mother away, "Ma…..stop."

They stood near the doorway, "What? You did, I had to use that powder…"

"Elizabeth doesn't need to know all the details of my infancy."

"Women share these things Jack, nothing to be ashamed of, she's a mother now," she touched his cheek.

Jack stepped back, "She's also my wife."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "It's just two women sharing baby care Jack, calm down." She pushed his hair back, "You've always been so sensitive about your privacy."

"That's because you just tell people all my personal business," his voice low, "you always share too much."

"I do not," she corrected him. "Believe me, there's a lot I could tell."

"And you won't, right?" Jack stared at her. "No sharing."

Jack turned to see Elizabeth holding Cole, obviously not wanting to disturb Jack's discussion with his mother. He went to her, "How's my boy now?" He took Cole from her.

"Dry as….well, all dry," Elizabeth smiled nervously and left the room with the wet diaper.

* * *

Jack and his mother headed to town so Charlotte could secure a room at the saloon while the Thatcher's went to the mercantile.

Charlotte looked up the street, "It's too bad we can't get a bed for that back bedroom in your house. Maybe you'd let me buy you a bed?"

"Well Mom, I thought you'd like to stay here, since you're such a night owl," Jack motioned for her to enter the saloon.

"True, I do remember this town calling it a day just barely after sundown."

"We need to talk more about your plans," Jack nodded to several men and shook Tom's hand, "My mother needs a room for a few days."

Once her reservation was placed, they sat down and began talking about Charlotte's plans to remain in Hope Valley. "Don't you think it's a good idea? I can run the school and I'd be available to watch Cole if you and Elizabeth would like to go out."

"Go out? Where are we going?"

"Don't you still take your wife out? You should Jack, that's important," she leaned over as if scolding him.

"Yes, but we'd go to the café and Abigail would watch him," Jack replied, sitting back.

"Oh, so you don't want me to watch him?"

"I didn't say that, but be sure you want to live here for you….not us," Jack said.

"I need something to do, someone to be near….you're my family," she said.

Thinking about his discussions with William he had to agree, "Yes, family is important and you should be close to family."

She leaned closer again, "Besides, maybe I'll meet a nice man here."

Jack chuckled, "Okay Ma, whatever you say."

The Thatcher's bought out the mercantile and headed back to the house. Elizabeth was rocking Cole when they came in, "What is all that?"

"We went shopping," Grace smiled, holding up her packages.

"I can see that!" Elizabeth put the sleeping baby in his cradle and helped her mother with her packages. "What did you buy?"

Grace went to the bedroom and placed several packages on the bed, "These are for you dear, open them."

Elizabeth ripped open the first package and revealed a beautiful pink blouse trimmed with delicate white lace, "Mother, it's lovely but you shouldn't have."

"Well, why would that store even have something so exquisite? I just had to buy it for you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth opened the second one, a blue dressing gown and several pair of booties for Cole. Elizabeth smiled, which faded when she opened the next package and held up a lace nightgown, "Mother!"

"Oh isn't just heavenly?"

Elizabeth quickly wrapped it up, "Yes…heavenly."

"Now, we bought some food and your father is taking care of that and some of the other things we brought from home, mostly for the baby dear."

"Thank you mother." Elizabeth sighed, "I better begin preparing dinner."

"Elizabeth? Is Charlotte coming back tonight?"

"Probably for dinner."

"Lovely," Grace forced a smile.

* * *

They all got through dinner making small talk and observing Cole's every move. Charlotte even helped with diaper duty with Jack at her side supervising while Elizabeth cleaned up the kitchen. William and Grace joined in on the chores and swept the floor and helped put clean dishes away. Elizabeth sighed, happy that her loved ones were all around her.

After Charlotte headed back to town, the Thatcher's excused themselves and headed to bed. Elizabeth changed and sat in the parlor rocking Cole to sleep. She looked out the window admiring the clear night with the moon and stars shining in the dark sky. Once confident that her son was sound asleep, she went to the bedroom.

"There you are," she said upon seeing Jack sitting on the floor, legs outstretched back up against the sette, the fireplace glowing. She put Cole in his cradle before returning to Jack, "everything okay?"

"Yes," he whispered looking up at her.

She rubbed her arms, "Fire feels good, it's cold tonight."

Jack put his arm up, "I can fix that…come here."

She quickly sat and snuggled against him, "Hmm, perfect."

He caressed her shoulder, "Sure is."

"Better than a blankie?" She smiled, teasing him.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh stop...but yes, much better than any blanket," he gave her a squeeze.

"How do you feel about your mother wanting to move to Hope Valley?"

He wrapped his other arm around her, "I don't know. I suppose it has its good points and not so good points."

"I think she means well…she just wants to be close to you," she looked up at him, "I know how comforting that is."

He chuckled softly, "Oh do you?"

"Hmm, I do. You're my whole world Jack, you've given me everything I could ever have dreamed of."

"Well, I don't think you ever dreamed of living in a small house in the middle of nowhere when you were a little girl in Hamilton."

She sat up and faced him, "Maybe not exactly, but I did dream of having a man who would love me and care for me…"

He touched her cheek, "I do love you…"

"I know that," she sighed and covered his hand with her own, "and in all my dreams I never dreamt of someone as wonderful as you Jack."

He smiled, "I'm not so wonderful, I had bad diaper rash as a baby, according to my mother."

Elizabeth grinned and tugged at his waistband, "Well I know for a fact that you don't have that issue any longer." She began climbing onto his lap.

"I could have some other…disease…." he enjoyed the way she was touching him.

"You do," she whispered, "I think it's called the 'I love my wife and I'm going to show her' disease."

He pulled her against him and kissed her, "And there's definitely no cure."

"That's right," she ran her hands through his hair and giggled when he pulled the ribbon belt of her robe and pushed the sleeves down. His whiskers tickled her shoulder as he kissed her neck. "Do you like my new negligee?"

"Hmm?" he was concentrating on kissing her skin and enjoying what she was doing to him.

She yelped softly as he grabbed her, "Oh never mind…"

They rolled onto the carpet in front of the fireplace, hands exploring, lips touching. Each saying only "shhh" knowing the Thatcher's were next door. They needed no words. Elizabeth raked her hands down his neck to his chest before sitting up as he pulled her negligee over her head. She unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled it off. They tried not to laugh as they rolled over the carpet and even when Jack said, "ouch" as his foot hit the leg of the sette and they kissed to contain their laughter. They went slowly, purposely as they expressed their love and passion for each other. "I love you," Jack whispered as he slid his hands under his wife, "you're my everything."

Elizabeth ran her hands down his back, enjoying his smooth skin and tight muscles. "I love you," her movements measured, not wanting it to end, "you make me feel so alive and loved."

When Jack couldn't control himself any longer, he tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her hard, smothering her sweet sounds. Elizabeth held his body tightly against her own, wanting all of him.

Eventually Jack rolled onto the carpet and as he flung his arm off his chest, his hand hit the fireplace tools and crashed them onto the brick hearth, "Oh no…" he tried to stop the loud clammer of metal.

Elizabeth giggled, "I remember another time you did that."

The knock on the door, got their attention, "You two okay in there?" William asked.

"Yes…yes, we're fine…" Elizabeth replied.

"Okay...well, good night then…" William said.

"Good night," Jack said as he grinned and pulled Elizabeth into his embrace and she muffled her laughter into his shoulder.

The next morning, William watched Jack and Elizabeth noticing the looks they shared, "So, you two lighting the fire last night?"

Elizabeth dropped her fork, "No!"

Jack put his coffee cup down, "Yes!"

Grace stuffed her fork of eggs into her mouth.

"It was cold and Jack lit the fireplace…." Elizabeth began.

"And I dropped the poker…" Jack finished.

"The poker?" William smirked, "Yup, you did."

Jack cringed and Elizabeth bit her lip.

The knock on the door was a welcome distraction.

Jack barely got out of his chair and in came Charlotte, "Good morning everyone, I met a new friend!" She tugged a sleeve and there in the doorway appeared...Vernon!

"Good morning everybody!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	37. Chapter 37 I Surrender

_(Hello friends, as a recap, the Thatcher's are visiting Jack and Elizabeth and baby Cole. Jack's Mom, Charlotte, is now in town and she has just arrived at the Thornton home for breakfast accompanied by Vernon, who is Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher's driver...Happy reading and I'd love your thoughts..thanks.)_

 **I Surrender**

Charlotte rolled on her feet, glanced at Vernon and said, "I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk and happened upon Vernon taking an evening stroll. Well it only took the introductions for us to realize we were family!"

Grace looked up, "You two are related?"

William rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No Grace she means part of the group, here, this family," he waved his hand encircling the group.

Jack smirked, "So you two walked the streets of Hope Valley did you?"

"Yes, and you'll be happy to know Constable that your town is quite safe in the evening," Vernon replied.

Charlotte smiled, "Yes, very quiet, a little too quiet. So we spent the night together…"

Elizabeth and Grace both dropped their forks.

"Ma!" Jack said loudly.

"…talking about life in a big city versus a small town," Charlotte continued as if nothing were odd with what she had said. "What is it son?"

"Nothing…" Jack shook his head and returned his attention to his breakfast.

Little Cole let his presence known and Elizabeth excused herself to go care for him.

Jack soon followed, "I think I'll bring our guests to town, give you some time to yourself, is that okay?" He touched Elizabeth's shoulder as she swayed holding the baby.

Her eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"Hey, what is it?" Jack was concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

Jack sighed, "I know it isn't easy having everybody here," he glanced over his shoulder, "but they'll be gone soon and then it will be back to you and boring ol' me."

She touched his face, "You're never boring."

"Glad to hear you say that," he gave her a quick kiss but she pulled him in to deepen it, "hmm, what's that for?"

"I love you…" she stared into his eyes.

"I love you too," he replied caressing her cheek. He placed a kiss on Cole's head before leaving the room.

* * *

William, Charlotte and Vernon accompanied Jack to town in the small wagon that Vernon had borrowed from the livery.

Charlotte sat next to Jack as he drove, "Your wife is a very good mother Jack," she commented.

"Yes she is," he smiled, "I knew she would be."

"Well considering her privileged life you couldn't be all that sure could you?"

"Elizabeth is adaptable, she takes on any challenge…"

"You?…"

"Especially me, and she's….well, lets just say things are fine," Jack grinned. "So I know you're thinking of staying here for an extended time, but realistically, how long do you think you'll be here?"

"I don't know yet. I really wouldn't mind helping at the school."

"Don't need your help with that right now."

"You're the boss," she quipped.

"I'm not, but Elizabeth has a schedule with the other mother's in town. You don't need to interfere with that."

Charlotte sighed, folded her hands on her lap and was silent for the remainder of the ride.

Back at the house, Grace sat in the parlor with Elizabeth, "So my dear, you're adapting quite well to motherhood."

Elizabeth nodded, "Having a very good baby helps."

"And a good husband," Grace replied.

"Yes of course, that too," Elizabeth said softly.

"Everything is good in the marriage?"

"Yes, couldn't be better," Elizabeth blushed, "why do you ask?"

"Sometimes a baby takes attention away from the husband and some men don't take kindly to that."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Jack isn't like 'some men' mother, he's supportive and loving and we enjoy taking care of the baby together." She looked at her mother, "and he receives plenty of attention."

Grace smiled, "Well, just make sure, because you don't want any problems."

"Problems? Mother, have you had problems? Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"Heavens no, but I've heard enough horror stories from the ladies bridge group about men having wandering eyes and everything else if they weren't getting….attention… at home."

Elizabeth eyes went wide, "Horror stories?"

"Women have been abandoned by their husbands over these things!"

Elizabeth turned away, "I'm sure you're exaggerating Mother. I know for a fact that Jack would never abandon me and his son."

"I'm sure that's what those women thought too when they were first married," Grace shook her head and looked out the window, "men are different creatures dear. They need attention…." She looked at Cole, "sometimes more than a baby!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Have you been reading romance novels Mother?"

"Nothing romantic about it dear, keep him happy…that's all I'm telling you." She left Elizabeth in the kitchen and went to her room.

Elizabeth re positioned Cole in her arms, "Well, daddy is a happy man, right Cole? We love your daddy very much." Cole smiled and kicked his feet and Elizabeth hugged him tightly, "A wet diaper again?"

* * *

In town, William and Vernon went to the bank and Jack and Charlotte headed to the Mercantile. Jack picked up some coffee and sugar and as he waited for his mother he saw a jar at the counter labeled, "Orange Cinnamon Body Cream". He looked around and seeing no one was looking, he unscrewed the lid and took a whiff, "Hmm, nice," he placed it on the counter next to the coffee and sugar.

Charlotte came to the counter, "I'm ready to go, are you?"

"Always a question…..yes, I'm ready," Jack paid for his purchase and opened the door for his mother, "We can stop at the café, maybe get something for supper, and give Elizabeth a break from cooking."

Charlotte nodded, "Funny with three women in the house, none of us are very good cooks."

"Elizabeth is a good cook, she's come a long way from when she first cooked."

"Jack, you don't need to defend her, I'm not criticizing."

"It does feel like you question her abilities," Jack held up his hand, "Elizabeth is a wonderful wife and mother. It comes naturally to her and we're both very happy."

"I'm glad son…that's all I want, your happiness."

Jack looked at her, "Okay Mom," he put his arm around her shoulder, "I'm happy."

Gunshots rang out and Jack pushed his mother, "Go to the jail…quickly!"

Bill Avery came out the jail door, "Get inside," looking up the street, "was it from the bank?"

"I think so," Jack responded as he went to retrieve his pistol. "Mom, get in the back room, don't come out." Jack moved quickly, hearing Bill fire a shot and horses galloping. "Bill what'd you get?" Jack yelled as he ran out and saw a man lying in the road, shot by Bill Avery, and moaning in pain.

Jack rolled him over while Bill handcuffed him. "Stop moaning, you're lucky I only shot at your arm, otherwise you wouldn't be having much to say right now.'

Jack put his revolver at his waist, "Get up, you're getting a new bunk for a few days."

"Okay, okay…I surrender!" The injured man said.

William and Vernon came running from the bank, "Jack! There were two of them!" William yelled, his eyes wide as he pointed, "The other one must have got away!"

"Mr. Thatcher, come to the jail with me and we can get your encounter on paper," Jack led the criminal to the jail.

"Jack, I'll head to the bank and see what I can find out," Bill said.

Once Jack had his prisoner secured in the cell, he sat down and listened to William. "There were two cowboys Jack," William stated.

Jack did a double take, "Cowboys?"

"Yes, two…and the banker was nervous and didn't move fast enough and the other one," he leaned over the desk and whispered, "not the one you have in that cell, but the other one, he shot his gun into the ceiling!"

"So no one was hurt? Jack asked.

"No…Amateurs' I assume," William said.

Jack continued writing as William told details about the other bank robber. "Who will go after him?"

Jack put his pencil down, "Lets wait to see what Bill finds out."

Vernon was with Bill at the bank where they retrieved the necessary information and returned to the jail. "Jack, I don't know if its worth it now to go after the other one. I'll go send a wire."

Jack handed Bill the report, "Here's the preliminary report. These two are probably wanted elsewhere. See if Ned has any flyers were should have," Jack motioned for him to step outside, "So this guy is Stewart Bloom and the other one is his brother, Silas. He implied his brother may go on to rob another bank because they were planning to travel down to the states and start fresh. We need to get that wire out right away."

Bill took the paper rolling his eyes, "Just what every robber wants to do, go the U.S. and start fresh. I'll be back."

Jack convinced Vernon and William to go to the saloon and he would meet them there when Bill returned. He didn't want them interfering with his ongoing interrogation of the prisoner.

Upon Bill's return, Jack checked his revolver, "You all set?"

Bill nodded, "Thanks Jack, I'll be here, why don't you go home with Vernon and William. Tomorrow we'll see if there are any more developments."

"Okay, this guy seems pretty mild I doubt he will give you any trouble," Jack said, "I don't really want to leave Vernon and Thatcher at the saloon for long they may drink too much and start stretching the truth."

Bill slapped his shoulder, "Very true."

Jack was relieved to see the men were sitting a table, quietly staring at glasses of beer. "Gentlemen, let's stop at the café for that food for our dinner and head home. Nothing more we can do tonight."

"I'll stay here, good night Jack," Vernon shook hands and sat down.

At the café, Abigail had the kitchen door locked and Jack knocked. "Jack, what happened?"

"Attempted robbery at the bank, no one was hurt and we have one of them locked up. I think you should be okay, but still keep the doors locked tonight," he assured her, "I was wondering if I could get some food…"

"Yes! I have quite a bit since I haven't had many customers in the last hour, I'll prepare it for you."

"Thanks Abigail and don't worry, I'm sure Bill will be over here to share supper with you," Jack said.

"I hope so, I'll feel safer," she smiled.

"Like I said, one is locked up in the jail, the other one is long gone," Jack assured her.

* * *

When everyone arrived back at home, Elizabeth was grateful Jack had thought about dinner and brought home a basket from Abigail's. "Jack, you're so thoughtful, thank you so much."

"My pleasure," he touched her arm, "where's the baby?"

"Sleeping…" she emptied the basket. "Oh, what's this in the bag with the coffee?" She pulled out the jar of body cream.

"Ahhh," Jack grabbed it from her hand and leaned closer, "that's for later."

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling her cheeks blush, "Oh I see. We should eat quickly then."

Jack squeezed her hand, "Not a bad idea."

"What?!" Grace clutched her chest as William told the story of the bank robbery. "Are you hurt? Did Jack catch them? Did they get your money?"

"Calm down Grace! Just two foolish cowboys, but I'd love to go after them!" William stated rubbing his hands together.

"Go after them? You'd get killed!" Grace sat in the chair.

"Let the law take care of it," Charlotte said.

Elizabeth was quiet as she listened and watched Jack. She knew by his fairly calm demeanor that he had the situation under control and that she shouldn't panic. She had complete confidence in Jack's ability and learned to take his cue on Mountie issues, plus she didn't want to escalate her parents' already heightened excitement.

"Let's just prepare for dinner, shall we?" Jack said calmly, "we can talk about this while we enjoy our meal." He nodded to Elizabeth.

The baby cried and Jack headed to tend to him. Elizabeth quickly followed. "Jack? Everything is okay, right? Is my father just… stretching the truth?"

"Everything is fine, we have a prisoner locked securely in the jail," Jack explained as he lifted his son from the cradle.

Elizabeth began to unbutton her blouse, "He's probably hungry."

"My shoulder hurts," Jack made circles with his upper arm, "hmmm needs…umm, needs…"

Elizabeth smiled, "How about a little rubdown with some new body cream?"

"Yes, that's an excellent idea my love," he took her hand, feigning surprise, "maybe you can soothe my ache later." He began to direct her hand, but she quickly pulled it back.

"I'd be happy to," she kissed him. "Right now, let me feed your son."

* * *

After dinner, they retired to the parlor and Jack thought the evening would never end. William went on and on about the 'cowboys' he encountered in the bank, who interestingly got a little bigger and rougher with each telling. Grace fanned herself faster and faster and Charlotte just rolled her eyes, until finally, hearing enough, stood, "Well, it's been a long day."

"I'll take you back to town Mom," Jack stood.

"Son, I can stay here, no need to go out again and bring me to town," Charlotte waved her hand.

"The bedroom doesn't have a bed," Jack explained.

Charlotte looked at the sofa, "This is a big comfy sofa, I'll be fine right here," she looked at Elizabeth.

"I'll get some blankets," Elizabeth said somewhat hesitantly.

Jack shrugged, "Okay."

Everyone prepared for bed and Elizabeth changed Cole and placed him in his cradle. She gasped softly when she turned and Jack was by the fireplace, his shirt off. "My goodness, you're so handsome with the light from the flames flickering on you."

Jack tilted his head, "That's very nice of you to say."

She ran her hand up his chest, "Well, you bring out the romantic side of me, my handsome husband."

Jack laughed and moved his shoulder, "I was hoping you could rub my shoulder, but if you'd rather be romantic, I'm okay with that."

"I can do both," She smiled and went to retrieve the jar of cream. "So just how did you come upon this jar Constable?" She opened it, scooped some onto her fingers and began rubbing it into her hands.

Jack watched intently, "At the mercantile…buying coffee…it was…there on the counter," he swallowed, "I opened it and liked the aroma. Do you?"

Elizabeth held her hands to her face and inhaled, "Yes…very exotic."

"Exotic….the perfect word for it," Jack moved closer.

Elizabeth scooped a little more cream on one finger and rubbed his shoulder, "How's that?"

"I want more," he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He tapped his hand on his shoulder, "Okay."

She laughed, "Okay? You really want me to rub your shoulder?"

"Yeah," he stared at her surprised expression for a moment before rolling onto her, "after …" he kissed her.

She mumbled as he continued kissing her. When he stopped, "Jack Thornton! You…" he kissed her again.

Jack heard someone in the kitchen and sat up.

"What is it?" Elizabeth got on her knees behind him and began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh that feels nice," he said, "makes me forget my mother is here."

"We're one big happy family tonight," she whispered in his ear as she rubbed his muscles harder before stopping and leaning on him, "thank you for keeping us safe…from the cowboys."

Jack laughed softly, "Your father thinks every man with a hat is a cowboy."

"Well, to him they are cowboys, they aren't in business suits." She reached around and caressed his chest. "Can I put some of that cream on your chest?" She scurried off the bed.

He was facing the opposite way when she hurried to the closet to change. She emerged and grabbed his shirt from the chair and slid it on instead of a nightgown. Using her hand to keep the shirt closed in the front, she tiptoed across the room to Jack's dresser where she had put the jar of cream.

Jack did a double take, admiring her long legs and because she pulled the shirt tight around her, the way it crept up in the back. "Whoaa, you look…" he couldn't complete his sentence, she turned and walked toward him.

She spread the body cream on her hands and rubbed it on his chest, "Smells so good."

"Looks so good," Jack said admiring her.

"Eyes up here Mister," she teased.

"Can't help it, you wear my shirt so well."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why don't you go over there again," he motioned with his hand toward his closet, "slowly…"

Playfully Elizabeth did as he suggested and she heard Jack whistle softly. She hurried back to him and put her arms around his neck, "I love you."

"No…."

"What? What do you mean no?" She asked.

"I just remembered," he said, rubbing his chin.

"Remembered what? Another woman?" she teased.

"No, never. Well, yes, in a way now that you mention it..."

She stepped back, "Jack…"

He tugged the shirt so she fell on him, "My mother is here," he whispered.

"Jack Thornton, if we can be romantic with my parents here, we certainly shouldn't worry about your mother being here. I just want to make sure you're getting enough of my attention."

"I like the way you give me attention," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Good, that's important and I'm glad to give it you. I enjoy it, I'm glad you do too."

"But my mother...she's here," he winced.

"Okay," she sighed, "I understand..."

Elizabeth walked back to the closet, feeling the shirt rise up her back as she stretched and mussed up her hair.

"Now you're just trying to kill me!" Jack said as he enjoyed the view.

She looked over her shoulder, "I am not!"

He wiggled his finger, "Come here beautiful."

She ran and jumped on him, they both fell onto the bed.

Jack laughed, "Okay I surrender!"

"Somehow I knew that you would," she laughed as she kissed him.

 _to be continued..._


	38. Chapter 38 Morning Madness

_(Quick recap: One of the two bank robbers is in jail. The Thatcher's and Charlotte Thornton are visiting Jack and Elizabeth. Charlotte is spending the night at their house...)_

 **Morning Madness**

Jack buried his face against Elizabeth's neck, "Why is my mother knocking on the door?" He growled as he got out of bed to answer the door.

"Jack? Oh Jack…" Charlotte whispered as she tapped on the door.

"Ma, what is it?" Jack opened the door a crack.

"I was going to make some tea…"

"Go ahead, look around you'll find the tea," he attempted to close the door.

"Why don't you show me," she pressed the door, "I don't want to poke around Elizabeth's kitchen…"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, "Okay, okay…."

"I'm glad I didn't wake you," she said, noting his half dressed appearance, as she followed him to the kitchen.

"No you didn't," he opened the cupboard and handed her the tin of tea. "Here you go, make as much as you want. Good night." He stomped back to the bedroom.

"See you in the morning son!" She controlled her laughter when Jack just waved his hand dismissing her.

He gently closed the bedroom door, seeing Elizabeth lying on the bed, "Oh no…no…no, don't be asleep," he whispered as he crawled across the mattress toward her. He moved the collar of his shirt that she still wore and gently kissed her neck, "Elizabeth?"

"Hmm? Jack, what are you doing?"

"Keeping your attention I hope," he kissed her again.

"Your mother? What did she want?"

"Tea…"

"What? Tea? At this hour?" She ran her hands up his back, "Hmm, I'd much rather have this."

"I'm better than a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Yes, especially on a cold night like this," she whispered. "Oh! Except for those cold feet!"

The baby wailed.

Jack looked toward the cradle, "Guess my cold feet woke him up."

"He'll go back to sleep," she tugged Jack closer, "please just hold me. I need you to keep me warm."

He gently pulled her closer.

"Perfect," she snuggled against him.

"You know what I was thinking?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, let me guess," she ran her hand over his body.

Jack laughed softly, and brought her wandering hand to his lips, "We need to take a nice warm bath…"

"With Gardenia Surprise bubble bath," her voice was low.

"Been a while," he caressed her shoulder.

"I promise after everyone leaves, we will take a nice, romantic soak in that tub," she kissed his cheek, "you won't want to get out."

Jack slid onto his side, "I can't wait."

Elizabeth looked over his shoulder, "See, he went back to sleep."

"And suddenly I'm not tired, are you?" Jack replied as he playfully rolled across the mattress with her in his arms. One touch led to another, each kiss deepened and instantly they were in their own private world.

* * *

The next morning everyone headed to town. As Jack helped Elizabeth out of the wagon he told her, "Elizabeth, I'd like you to stay at Abigail's, don't let anyone wander off alone, not until the officers come to pick up our prisoner."

Elizabeth nodded as she took the baby from her mother, "Okay, our plan is to have a nice visit with Abigail," she reached into the wagon for the bag of diapers, "when you're ready to go home, we'll be here waiting."

"I won't be long, just want to check in with Bill, give him a break," he kissed her cheek.

They all headed into the café and Abigail was glad to see everyone. "I'll make us all a nice breakfast."

Charlotte followed, "I'll help."

Abigail was wide eyed as she responded, "Well, okay, if you'd like," she looked at Elizabeth and shrugged.

William found a newspaper and Grace bounced the baby on her knee. Elizabeth looked out the window, "Streets are quiet this morning."

"No cowboy sightings?" William asked.

Elizabeth grinned as she sat across from him.

At the jail, Bill was relieved to see Jack, "Quiet night Jack, all is good here. Our guest is behaving," he leaned closer to Jack, "a little too chatty for my liking."

"Hey! Can a guy get some breakfast?" the prisoner asked.

Jack walked over, "I think we can get you something. Just calm down and wait." Jack went to the coffee pot, poured a cup and, as Bill unlocked the cell, Jack handed him the cup of coffee. "Here you go Mr. Bloom, now you just have to wait while your food is cooked."

"Well I ain't goin' no where now am I?" Stewart took the coffee.

"Where are you and your brother Silas from?" Jack asked.

He looked at Jack, "All over, but we're headed to San Francisco, work on a cargo ship, good money in that."

"That's hard work," Jack said, "why would you want to do that."

"Can't get no other job…got no family," he sipped the coffee, "you got family?"

"Yes…we all have family," Jack said, "maybe you need to reach out to yours."

"Me and Silas just got each other," he sighed, "we just needed the money to get to San Francisco."

"You need to find a better way to get money. Get a job, settle down, and don't rob banks."

"If you let me go, I'll go south, work on a ship."

Jack shook his head.

Bill stood, "I've heard enough, I'm going to the café for my breakfast, I'll bring something back."

"How old are you Stewart?" Jack asked as he walked closer to the cell.

"Just turned twenty," he said proudly.

"Just the age to turn your life around," Jack commented, "and I suggest you do that."

* * *

In the café, Elizabeth watched her mother interact with her son, it was nice to see. She wondered if her mother missed being more involved with her own children. She was certain she and Jack would never have a nanny or a governess and she was fine with that, she wanted to be involved in Cole's life and with whoever else may come along. She touched her tummy, in some ways looking forward to being pregnant again.

Bill Avery came in, "Good morning, good to see everyone."

Abigail came out with a basket, "Oh I was just going to come over with some food for your prisoner."

"That's very kind of you," he took the basket and placed it on the table, "he can wait. Do you have anything for me?" he asked.

"Of course," Abigail smiled.

Elizabeth stood, "I'll take the food to the jail."

"He can wait," Bill said, his voice its usual soft tone.

"I'll bring the food to the jail," Elizabeth looked toward her parents, "I really don't mind."

Bill caught on of course, "Oh I see, good idea, just be careful with that basket full of food Jack will want it." He gave her a nod and opened the door.

"I cooked for Jack this morning," Elizabeth held her head high.

Elizabeth walked slowly to the jail, holding the basket with two hands. She wanted to talk to Jack about having a baptism for Cole since all the grandparents were here. Hopefully she would get to discuss it with him today.

She opened the jail house door and stepped inside, "I brought breakfast from Abigail's…for your…guest."

Jack stepped away from the cell, "Thank you that was very nice of you."

Elizabeth placed the basket on the desk and stole a quick glance at the prisoner. Her first thought was that he looked so young, not at all what she expected. "I wanted…to talk to you about something Jack…well, maybe we can talk later," she glanced nervously at the cell.

"Just waiting on the Constables from Union City to pick him up," Jack said, making it sound routine to not make his wife nervous. "Is everything all right?"

Elizabeth swayed slightly, "Oh yes, of course, fine. I'll just head back to the café."

Jack stepped closer, "I'll walk you back," he whispered, "I told you not to go out alone."

"I wanted to bring the breakfast…"

She was interrupted by the door bursting open and Stewart's brother Silas walking in, pistol drawn, "Good morning folks, I think you have someone here that needs to come with me."

Elizabeth gasped as Jack pushed her protectively behind him. "Hold on you're not getting your brother," he slapped his hand against his hip, realizing he wasn't wearing his service pistol.

"Yes I am, cuz you're gonna unlock the cell."

"I'm not going to do that," Jack stated calmly, concerned for Elizabeth's safety.

Silas walked to the cell and Jack went after him, Silas moved quickly, spinning around and hitting Jack with the gun. "Elizabeth leave!" Jack yelled before taking a swing at Silas.

Elizabeth reached for the door but looked back as Jack was slammed against the cell and Silas rushed to her grabbing her arm, "Now you unlock the door or Elizabeth here is gonna get hurt."

Jack put his hand up, "No, let her go."

"Unlock the cell!" Silas screamed as he pulled Elizabeth's arm and she whimpered.

Jack would do anything to free Elizabeth, he grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell. Stewart rushed to the door, "Come on Silas, let's get out of here, leave her."

Silas held Elizabeth's arm as Stewart rushed by.

"No, don't take her," Jack took a step, "take me…"

Elizabeth tried to remain calm but Silas had a strong grip on her arm. Silas looked at Elizabeth, then Jack, "You know what? Here's what I'm gonna do. Elizabeth here is going to help us get out of town." He waved his pistol near her shoulder and looked toward his brother at the door.

In one quick movement, Elizabeth took the basket off the desk, "No, I'm not," and swung it at Silas and pushed his chest as hard as she could. As he stumbled, Jack moved quickly and slammed him against the wall. Stewart froze in place in the doorway, shocked by what happened.

Jack quickly shoved Silas into the cell, turned to Stewart, "Come on, you're rooming with your brother now." Stewart did as Jack ordered and moved into the cell with his brother.

Jack slammed the door and secured the lock before rushing to Elizabeth and leading her outside. He pulled her into his arms, "Thank goodness…," he pulled back, "what were you thinking?"

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "I was thinking I wasn't going to go with them! I did it Jack! I helped you!"

Jack forced a smile and swallowed his nervous laugh, "You did…but…Elizabeth you could have been hurt...or...killed!"

"I couldn't let them take me!"

"I wouldn't have let that happen!"

She threw her arms around him and he wasn't sure if she was laughing or crying, but he held her tightly, "Oh…thank heavens you're okay. I can't believe you did that!"

"Oh Jack! It happened so fast!" She squeezed him, "I did that, I hit him!"

"You sure did," Jack looked up, grateful she was okay.

She looked inside the jail, "I hope they go far, far away!"

Jack rubbed her shoulder and stepped back, "They will, don't worry, they will."

"I did it Jack!"

He held her shoulders firmly, looking into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…I did it…I almost knocked him out!"

"Yes you did…you and that basket," Jack sighed and pulled her into his embrace again, "you really did."

"I can't believe it," she said as she clung to him.

Jack wasn't sure whose heart was beating faster, his or Elizabeth's, "Come on, let's go to the café."

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, "I hope we never see them again!" She looked back again, "Oh Jack, I pushed him as hard as I could!"

"Come on champ, you need to calm down….I need to calm down," As he put his arm around her he felt her shaking, "Hey, look at me."

She blinked several times, "Yes?"

"You scared me, but you did really good," he cupped her face in his hands, seeing her nervous excitement, "I'm so glad you're okay."

She tried to smile as she licked her lips.

"But promise me something, don't ever do it again," he melted at her big blue eyes, wide with excitement.

She nodded and Jack took a step toward the café.

"Jack, wait…," she tugged his sleeve, "please don't tell them what happened, my father especially."

Jack nodded, "You're probably right, although he would be proud of his daughter tackling the cowboys." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they continued on to the café. They stopped at the door, "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded.

He took her hand, took a deep breath, "Okay, we won't tell them…not now anyway."

"Maybe later tonight?" She asked.

"If you want…and I suppose you don't have to tell them every detail," he squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth immediately went to Cole, "Come here little man," she hugged him tightly as Jack rubbed the little boy's head before pulling them into his embrace and kissing Elizabeth's forehead.

"Nice to see all you folks," Bill said as he stood, ready to leave.

Jack needed to tell Bill about the additional prisoner, but decided to head over to the jail to tell him the whole story. He smiled to himself thinking of Bill's reaction when he saw that he now had two prisoners in the cell.

Elizabeth stepped toward Bill, "Why don't you and Abigail join us for dinner this evening, I'll make something special. I have something I want to tell everyone," Elizabeth rubbed Cole's back.

Bill gave Abigail a nod and they all agreed to a nice evening together.

Jack whispered, "What do you want to tell everyone?"

"I'll tell you later…" she glanced at him.

Before heading for home, Jack walked to the jail to find Bill sitting on the porch, "Jack, guess what? Somehow Silas has joined his brother in the cell inside," he pointed, "I can't figure how he got himself locked up."

Jack smiled, kicked his boot against the step, "Let me tell you an interesting story Bill…"

* * *

At the house, Elizabeth fed Cole and was changing his diaper when Jack came in, "How are my two favorite people?"

Elizabeth looked past him toward the door, "Don't let your mother hear you say that."

Jack tilted his head, "She'd agree." He picked up Cole.

"Oh I see, now you hold him when he's fed, dry and content."

"That's when you hold me," he teased.

She swatted his arm, "Jack!" She picked up the diaper and clothes, "I'm off to the laundry room."

"I'll come with you, we can talk," Jack followed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Jack, I'm fine. I'm a bit surprised I'm fine, but I am. Don't worry about me, I feel empowered."

Jack frowned, "Okay, but remember, don't do that again."

"Hopefully I will never have to," she smiled.

* * *

Later, Jack sat in the parlor with their guests while Elizabeth was in the kitchen. She wanted to make the dinner herself and was busy preparing the meal. Jack was busy getting little Cole to laugh and everyone was enjoying the happy baby.

"He's a good baby," Charlotte commented.

"Yes, he's a peach." Jack smiled.

Jack could hear Elizabeth talking louder and louder in the kitchen and handed the baby to his mother to go check on her.

"What's going on?" He asked as the smoke billowed from the stove.

Elizabeth waved the towel, "I'm cooking."

"I can see that," he tried not to laugh.

She slumped in self disgust, "Oh Jack, I wanted it to be perfect."

He walked over and inspected, "Looks like this just bubbled over, should be fine," he picked up two towels and moved a few pans. "There, now you should be okay."

"Thank you," she stuck out her lip and blew the hair from her face, "I guess I can't cook for a big crowd."

Jack pushed her loose curls back, "Sure you can, you can do anything…you prove it every day…especially today."

She thought about the morning, "Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Shhh… I'm hungry, lets cook together," he kissed her nose and they worked side by side.

As everyone sat at the table enjoying the delicious meal, the family loved the idea of a baptism for Cole and Jack and Elizabeth promised to talk to the pastor about arranging it.

"I believe I have something else to tell you all," Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh my, are you going to have another baby?" Grace Thatcher gasped.

"No mother, not yet," Elizabeth took a sip of water, "Jack captured the other bank robber today."

"Really?" William exclaimed, "How did you do that…and when?"

"Well father, I actually helped him," Elizabeth said.

"What? Were you in danger?" Grace asked.

"Okay, okay," Jack raised his hands, "Just happened that the brother burst into the jail this morning and Elizabeth caught him off guard and now he's in jail."

William looked at his daughter, "What on earth did you do?"

"I hit him and then Jack was able to arrest him!"

Abigail looked at Elizabeth, "Really? My goodness, how brave of you!"

"It wasn't my choice," Elizabeth responded.

"It happened very quickly and thank goodness no one was hurt," Jack looked at Elizabeth, "and now the important thing is that they are both behind bars," Jack said.

"Not exactly," Bill said.

Every head turned toward him.

"They were transferred to Union City jail this afternoon," Bill said.

"Good, so we don't have to worry about them anymore," Jack said.

"Good job Jack," Bill said, raising his glass, "and Elizabeth!"

Everyone helped with the clean up after supper and the group enjoyed the evening in the parlor. Jack kept the fire going and took the baby from his mother and proudly walked around the room.

"Jack, when Elizabeth was a baby and cried, her father would pick her up and hold her just like you're holding Cole now. She would always calm right down and fall asleep in his arms," Grace said, smiling proudly at her husband.

"Had the magic touch I guess," William said, "but I remember a few times she wet my good suit!"

"Father really!" Elizabeth blushed.

"You were a delightful baby," Grace said.

"Thank you mother," Elizabeth smiled sweetly at her father.

"What else did she do?" Jack asked, curious to hear stories of Elizabeth's childhood.

"Did she run outside without a stitch of clothes on like Jack used to do?" Charlotte said, making everyone laugh.

"Ma..," Jack looked at her, "I'm sure you did worse as a young girl."

"Don't sass me young man," she said.

Little Cole kicked and squealed and everyone laughed. "He thinks you're talking to him!" Jack laughed.

Grace spoke up, "Elizabeth always liked to get her way and when she didn't, she would run and throw herself on the stairs and cry and yell!"

William shook his head, "It was very unsettling…such a tantrum."

Jack glanced at Elizabeth, "I can understand how uncomfortable that would have made you feel."

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Some tantrums are _labors_ of _love_ …"

Jack nodded, "Yes they are."

Abigail and Bill couldn't hide their smiles.

"And produce amazing results," Jack rubbed Cole's back.

Charlotte commented, "He's such a good baby."

Jack grinned, "Like I said, he's a peach!"

Elizabeth bit her lip and shook her head at her husband's humor.

* * *

Later, after everyone had left or gone to bed, Jack came into the bedroom with a stack of folded diapers, "I'll put these in the drawer." He glanced at his sleeping son before walking to the closet. Elizabeth sat at her dressing table in her white lace housecoat over a negligee, looking in the mirror, she held her hand at her forehead. She was a vision to him, always beautiful. He looked away needing to banish the thought of the morning's danger she was in and return to the moment. He looked at her again, "What are you doing?"

She sat straighter, "I'm practicing my Mountie salute."

"Why?"

She looked up at him, "So I'll be ready when they come to recruit me!"

Jack grinned and knelt in front of her, "You're going to be a Mountie?"

"I'm sure they'll want me Jack, once they find out how skilled I am at …basket whirling…" she swung her arm, "slamming…hitting."

Jack smiled, "I see."

She slumped slightly at his lack of enthusiasm, "Don't you think I'd be a good Mountie?"

He caressed her shoulders and eyed her lovingly, "Well, you'd certainly fill out the uniform nicely."

"Jack!"

"And you would be teaching this basket wielding class, right? I mean you are a teacher," he grinned slightly.

"Yes, I suppose that's true, I would."

"So all the men will sign up just to see you," he shook his head, "I'm not so sure I'd like that."

She ran her hands through his hair, "Then I'll just have to save my Mountie moves for you."

"Mountie moves? I'd like to see those," he closed his eyes for a moment enjoying her touch.

She reached for his shirt, "One of my favorite moves is…undressing my Mountie," she unbuttoned his shirt.

"That's a favorite of mine," he smiled.

"I can tell," she tugged the waist band of his trousers and he jumped.

"I like that move too," he looked down seeing her fingers unbutton each button, feeling his body reacting.

"How am I doing so far?" she asked.

He sighed and blew air through his lips, "Just fine….keep going."

"Stand up officer," she commanded.

"Yes Ma'm," he stood.

She continued undressing him before standing, "I think I prefer Captain over Ma'm," she pulled the satin ribbon holding her robe closed while not taking her eyes from his, "I think we're ready…"

"For combat?"

She tried not to laugh, "Combat?"

He looked toward the bed, "We better attack those sheets before something terrible happens."

She giggled and ran to the bed, jumping on it. She squealed when he followed, landing on her. "Oh Constable….."

He pulled her into his embrace, "I love you…Elizabeth."

"You know I love you too."

"There's no way those thugs would have taken you, no way," he swallowed, "I couldn't live without you."

She stared at him for a moment, touched by his words, "Good thing I brought the basket of food isn't it?" she kissed him.

"Hmm, yes," he flipped onto his back thinking.

She crawled close to him.

"So next time," she started.

He put his fingers against her lips, "No next time."

He rolled over her, "I couldn't live if anything happened to you."

"I know…" she sighed and touched his face, "okay, well so much for my Mountie career."

"One Mountie in the family is enough, don't you think?"

"Yes…especially if it's you…just you." She rubbed his back as he kissed her.

"This is the best part of the day," he said as his lips traveled down her neck.

"Certainly is…my favorite part, with my Mountie safe in my arms," she sighed as she held him close.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	39. Chapter 39 - Snoring

**Snoring**

Jack's wet shoulder woke him and he glanced down to see Elizabeth, sound asleep, her face firmly planted on his shoulder, evidence of drool on her pink lips. He smiled. He remained still enjoying the way she was encapsulating him, her arm securely across his chest, her leg draped over his legs. He couldn't think of a better way to be trapped in bed. He thought back to times when he dreamed of this scene, sharing his bed with the woman he loved, while not exactly in this position, it was a good memory. He shook his head, "I guess I'm a human body pillow," he whispered as he gently rolled her onto her back. He got up and walked around the bed and looked at her again, "You sure are beautiful…" and she snorted a little snore, "okay then…" he rubbed his hands together and moved to the cradle where his son was kicking his legs and trying to stuff his fist into his mouth. "Come on little man, we'll let Momma sleep," he picked up the happy boy, "oh guess you need a change you sure are wet." Jack grabbed a clean diaper and one of Cole's nightshirts and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, buddy…," he laid several towels on the floor and gently placed Cole in the middle. Jack removed the boy's wet clothes, "Somebody could use a bath." He saw the basin Elizabeth used to the bathe the baby and placed it in the tub and when it was filled with warm water he lowered the baby into it. Cole initially grumbled, but soon grabbed his foot. "Hey, don't be trying to put your foot in your mouth because one day you'll meet a pretty girl and you'll be putting your foot in your mouth all the time…daily… believe me!"

Cole kicked and splashed water causing Jack to laugh as he tried to wash the squirming baby and then, "Hey, don't squirt!" Jack covered his face and reached for a towel, "not nice, I hope you don't do that to your Ma."

Elizabeth was now in the doorway, covering her mouth silencing her giggles at the vision of her husband giving their son a bath.

Jack picked up another towel and wiped his arm and then used the soap to wash Cole's hair. The boy cried when the suds ran down his face and he slammed his arms in the water creating more splashes. "Okay, okay…let's get that soap out of your eyes," he used a corner of the towel to wipe Cole's face. The boy still cried. Jack sighed, "This isn't how I thought it was going to be." Jack wiped his own face again with another towel and picked up the soap again and Cole's swinging arms slapped the soap from Jack's hand. Jack sighed and reached for the soap and Cole splashed again. "How does your mother do this?" Jack wiped his face again.

Elizabeth stepped into the bathroom, "Are you two having a good time?"

Jack looked up, "Not that good…"

She looked on the floor, "Jack, how many towels have you used to bathe one small baby?"

Jack looked around, "A lot…"

The baby continued crying and Elizabeth knelt down, "Here, let me help."

"I wanted to let you sleep," Jack whispered.

"Thank you, but I know our boy here is hungry," she said as she rinsed Cole's suds away.

"Oh…right," Jack began picking up the towels. "I'll go hang these in the laundry room."

"Jack?"

He looked back, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

He smiled and left the bathroom.

* * *

After Cole was fed and dressed, Elizabeth handed him to Jack, "I need to make the bed, will you hold him," she quickly went around the bed, fluffing the pillows, "this one is wet."

Jack smiled, "You did that…you drool."

She looked up, "I do not drool."

"Yes you do, after you snore," Jack shifted Cole in his arms.

"Jack! I do not snore."

"Sorry beautiful, but you do. It's really adorable, but maybe we could get something to open that little nose of yours and that would help," he moved closer investigating her nose.

Elizabeth touched her nose, "Open my nose? What are you talking about?"

"You must breath out of your mouth because you're nose is stuffy," he pointed to her nose, "then you drool."

Elizabeth pulled the quilt up and went to her closet, "I don't care to discuss my nose any further. I have to get dressed to go start breakfast."

"Okay, come on buddy, we better get out of here before we're in trouble."

Elizabeth sat at her dressing table, looking at her nose in the mirror.

Jack turned around and ran in the closet, "I do love that little nose," he planted a kiss on her nose and left.

Elizabeth looked in the mirror again.

* * *

"Plans are underway for the baptism," Elizabeth said as she placed the platter of eggs on the table.

Charlotte took a scoop, "I'd like to sew the christening gown."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Well, that's a nice idea…"

"Unless you'd like to make it," Charlotte quickly added.

Jack choked, "Hmm."

"Apparently my husband doesn't think I should sew…" Elizabeth snapped open her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"I didn't say that," Jack looked at everyone, "in fact I didn't say anything."

"You did choke…on something," Charlotte added as she poked around the eggs with her fork, "could have been a few pieces of shell."

Elizabeth watched as her guests sifted through their eggs searching to pieces of egg shells. She rose from her chair, "Excuse me," and headed to the bedroom.

Jack gulped some coffee and sighed, "Excuse me." He laid his napkin on his chair and headed to the bedroom. "Elizabeth?"

She was in her closet and ignored him.

He stood at the doorway, hands gripping the doorjambs, "May I come in?"

"Why? Would you like to search for egg shells in here too?" She said as she brushed her hair.

He took the hairbrush from her and dragged it down her hair. "Don't be silly. Anyone who has ever cooked has gotten egg shells in their eggs."

She laughed softly, "But I'm a super hero," she mumbled.

Jack squinted, "What did you say?"

"Just shows you how one day I'm a hero and the next day I'm just Elizabeth," she sighed.

Jack moved to face her, "Yes, you are Elizabeth," he smiled looking at her and twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, "Just Elizabeth…a beautiful, smart, courageous woman who I love more than anything." He looked away for a moment, "You know cooking and sewing aren't what matters. You're an amazing teacher, a wonderful friend and according to those folks out there a perfect daughter."

She smacked her lips and rolled her eyes, "No Jack…"

He nodded, blinking, "I'm not done. You're a devoted mother to that lucky baby boy out there. He'll grow up and be so thankful that he had you as a mother," he smiled, "and one day a young lady will come along and thank you for raising such a fine, respectful gentleman."

Elizabeth fought tears, "Oh are you marrying him off already?" She wiped a tear.

"Sure, because you know what? Marriage is wonderful…especially when you've found the right person, that special person that cares about you, works with you and loves you. I'm a lucky man, I found the right one," he pushed a curl back from her cheek, "I love you Elizabeth."

She tried not to cry and in the process snorted and they both laughed as she fell into his embrace and they held each other for a moment, "Oh Jack…I love you so much."

He slid her from the small seat and pulled her onto his lap. "Don't forget that," he kissed her. She got as close to him as she could as their kisses deepened and their arms held each other close and he rolled her onto the floor.

"Jack…what if someone comes in?" She squirmed slightly beneath him.

"They better not, because I'm about to do things to you that no one else should ever see," his breath on her neck sent a chill through her body as his lips began to travel.

* * *

The day progressed with the usual chores and a quick trip to town. Jack took Cole to the jail and the ladies headed to the mercantile. Mrs. Thatcher wanted to purchase the material for Cole's christening gown and they looked over patterns. "Simple and elegant, that's what you need my dear," Grace Thatcher told Elizabeth.

"Sounds fine to me," she agreed with her mother.

"While you ladies take care of this, I'm going to find Vernon and see if he's up for a duck hunt," Charlotte bid them farewell.

"That woman!" Grace said.

"She's different," Elizabeth stated, "I really hope she doesn't decide to stay in Hope Valley."

"Good heavens no, she belongs in a wild west show!"

Elizabeth laughed. They paid for their purchases and left the mercantile.

Outside, horses galloping into town made Elizabeth turn.

"What is it dear?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing," she forced a smile, "Let's go have a cup of tea at the café."

Abigail was pleased to see the ladies and set out the tea cups, "Where's Charlotte?"

"Out frightening poor Vernon with a horse and a gun I suppose," Mrs. Thatcher replied as she took a seat at the table.

"Mother…she needed some outdoor time," Elizabeth answered.

"Oh I see," Abigail smiled.

"So, the plans are all set for the baptism, thank you Abigail for hosting the lunch here," Elizabeth thanked her friend.

"My pleasure," Abigail poured tea, "especially for that special baby boy."

At the jail, Cole watched Rip's every move, which weren't many, but when Jack gave the dog a biscuit, Cole seemed fascinated by the dog chewing and brought his own fist to his mouth. Bill Avery came in, "Well nice to see we have some company…the good kind."

"Just want these two to be comfortable with each other," Jack said as he watched Cole and Rip.

"I suspect Cole is more comfortable than Rip," Bill said, "Rip seems to think this is his jail."

"Exactly," Jack laughed, "he always has."

* * *

Later in the day when everyone returned to the Thornton home, Grace and Elizabeth worked on the christening gown before Elizabeth headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Charlotte returned disappointed in her hunting results. "Elizabeth, I would like to cook the meal, I can make shepards pie."

Elizabeth spun around and gripped the edge of her apron, "No…that's…not necessary."

"I don't mind, you've had to do most of the cooking, now its my turn to make shepards pie," she reached for a pan.

Elizabeth took her hand and stopped her, "No….you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because….well, because Jack has banished your… _shepard_ … from our house," Elizabeth looked sympathetically at Charlotte.

"What? Just what is wrong with my shepard?"

"There will be no shepard…pie or otherwise…from you," Elizabeth looked down, feeling a bit guilty.

"Its sass, that boy is just sassing me again!"

"I'm sorry, but he made me promise," Elizabeth picked up another pan, "But, I brought some meatloaf home from the café, so we'll have that. I just have to heat it up."

Jack entered the kitchen, "Hi everyone."

Charlotte walked over to him, "Well, I didn't know you hated my shepard that much!"

"Your shepard? What?" Jack looked from his mother to his wife.

"I'm going to play with my grandson," Charlotte left the kitchen.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "She wanted to make shepards pie," she whispered to Jack.

Jack laughed, "So you told her we banished it?"

"You did, I told her you banished it, not me,"

"Get me in trouble with my mother, thanks," he kissed her cheek.

Once they were all seated for dinner, Jack decided to tease his mother, "Isn't this the best meatloaf you've ever eaten?"

Charlotte stared at him, "It's quite delicious."

"It is isn't it?" Jack grinned.

"I made it," Charlotte fibbed.

Jack looked at his plate, "Wait…I know this meatloaf wasn't made in this house."

"Hey, just what does that mean?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack squirmed, "Now Elizabeth your meatloaf is wonderful, but I know…I know Abigail's cooking."

"Well you do have a point there," Elizabeth said.

"So you don't think it could be mine?" Charlotte asked.

"No…well, yours has a different...texture," Jack dug his fork into the food, "a…hmmm."

Charlotte smoothed her napkin, "Yes?"

"Yours is good," Jack gave up.

Charlotte shook her head and continued eating.

Later, Jack was ready for bed as Elizabeth fed and rocked Cole. He crawled into the bed, "It will be nice when everyone leaves won't it?"

"It will be easier I suppose," Elizabeth whispered as Cole was drifting off to sleep.

"I know it's been a lot of extra work for you," Jack slid his hands under his head.

"That's okay," Elizabeth placed Cole in his cradle and went to the bed. "Are you sleepy?"

Jack moved closer, "No, not really, are you?"

"Yes," she looked at him, "But I don't want to go to sleep."

Jack touched her shoulder, "No?" He moved closer.

"Because I know I'll be drooling, snorting and snoring," she pushed his hand away, "and you'll make fun of me."

Jack was surprised, "No…those things don't bother me."

"They bother me," she sighed.

"Elizabeth, I just like to tease you about that," he smiled and touched her cheek, "I love that."

She glanced at him, "You do?"

"Of course I do," he pulled her against him, "come here…" he gently placed her face on his shoulder, "drool away."

They both looked up when little Cole made a loud snoring sound.

"He's your boy!" Jack laughed.

Elizabeth pouted, "That was so cute."

Jack grinned, "Like mother, like son," he kissed her forehead and pulled her body close.

"Suddenly I'm not tired," she smiled sheepishly.

"Even better," he laughed as his lips found hers.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	40. Chapter 40 - Good Morning

**GOOD MORNING**

 _(Thank you Heartie readers, so happy that so many have found all these stories about our beloved show. Here's to you ! Hope you enjoy and Heartie On )_

Jack woke to find Elizabeth hovering over him with a pensive stare. He looked away for a moment before greeting her hesitantly, "Hi…," he whispered, questioning her look, "is something wrong?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Yes, I would like to know why you don't snore?"

He rubbed his eye, "Hmmm, well I'm….a Mountie," he looked at her very seriously trying to keep a straight face.

She pursed her lips, "Oh of course, I should have realized that was the reason," she turned to climb off the bed but he grabbed her arm.

"Come back here," he sat up and faced her, "are you that upset about this snoring business?"

"I'm not upset," she looked away.

"Elizabeth, I can tell when you're upset," he smiled.

"You can?"

"Yes, from the very beginning, when you're upset, you won't look at me."

She glanced at him, "That's not true."

"Okay, well sometimes its true," he took her hands, "but right now I don't want you to be mad at me."

The way he rubbed her hands with his thumbs melted her, "What do you want me to be?"

"I want you to be in love with me," he whispered as he slowly raised her hand and kissed it while never taking his eyes from hers.

"Oh…," she sighed, "I'm always in love with you Jack."

"Good," he kissed her wrist and she sighed.

"Yes…always," she bit her lip as his lips slowly traveled up her arm.

"Good," he repeated.

"You said that already," she commented as he firmly dragged his lips across her shoulder, "Oh my."

"Very, very good," he playfully kissed her neck.

Elizabeth rolled her head back, "Indeed," she fell back onto the pillow and Jack crawled on top of her, "This is good."

"Oh yes, very good," his lips melted into hers, and he placed his hand on the side of her head.

She moved her hand down his arm, squeezing his shoulder, loving the feel of his skin, the way his muscles flexed as she glided her hand over him. "I love you Jack," she whispered in between kisses.

Jack smiled, "You do? When did you know that?"

"Hmm, when we got married," she said with a giggle.

Jack raised his head, "What? You knew way before that."

"When do you think I fell in love with you?" She traced his lips with her fingertip.

He looked up, "Hmmm, when I built the school?"

She rolled her eyes, "It was way before that!"

"So when was it?"

"There were many moments actually," she replied.

"Like?" His eyebrows arched.

"It was a process, started in the saloon," she put her finger on her chin, "Yes, I fell in love in a saloon of all places."

"Oh boy, your son will enjoy that story one day," Jack glanced at the cradle.

"I think you fell in love with me in a saloon too," she said as she ran her hands over him.

"Yes, but I do recall falling in love outdoors too," he smacked his lips, "I saw you getting on a horse and when I saw those legs, I was in love."

"Getting on a horse?"

"Trying to get on a horse," he teased.

"I needed lessons," she replied, remembering.

"You did."

"I have a confession," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"I fell in love with you outdoors too," she rubbed his arms, "When I saw you chopping wood," she sighed.

"So you liked it when I did chores?" he wasn't impressed.

She shook her head, "No, it was these muscles in action."

He lowered himself, "Really? You like my muscles?"

She nodded, "Hmm, yes," she pulled him closer and they kissed, "I love when you're in action."

Cole began to cry.

Jack sighed and started to get off the bed, "I better get into action….daddy action."

Elizabeth tugged him back, "Okay but remember where we left off," she kissed his cheek.

"Oh I will."

* * *

Plans for the baptism were in place and the family was excited for the day to arrive. Elizabeth and her mother sewed the gown, very simple with lace trim. William commented to Jack that he'd never really seen Grace sew and was rather impressed with the way both ladies created such a nice garment.

"Elizabeth can do anything she puts her mind too," Jack said proudly.

"That is true, and oh by the way, she gets it from me," William said before going to pick Cole up from his cradle.

Jack shook his head.

Elizabeth held up the gown, "What do you think?"

Jack tilted his head, "It's nice."

Elizabeth tilted her head as well, "It's not very even is it?"

Jack smiled, "It isn't like he is going to stand up and anyone will notice," he kissed her cheek, "It's beautiful and Cole will just love it."

"Oh I'm sure he will," Grace agreed, "he's a very fashionable boy."

They all laughed.

"Elizabeth, your father and I were talking last night and we will be leaving soon, within the week," Grace sighed, "as much as we'd like to stay, he needs to get back."

"I understand," Elizabeth said, "I'm amazed that he has managed to stay away from the office this long."

Grace looked over at her husband, "He knows the business is in good hands and that he needed the time away. Of course he wanted to see you, Jack and his grandson…it's been good for him."

"We're so happy you've been here."

William approached his wife, "Come on, let's take a nice walk, it's a beautiful day."

Grace gave Elizabeth a surprised look and took her husband's hand, "What a lovely idea."

Jack came over to the table, "I think your parents have a great plan. Let's take our son out for a walk, I'll grab a blanket and we can go sit by the pond."

"Okay," Elizabeth smiled and began putting the sewing supplies away.

Once at the pond, Jack laid the baby between them and they both looked at the squirming bundle. "He's really a good baby Jack, we're so fortunate."

"Of course he's good, he's my son," Jack said as he tickled the boy's tummy.

"I hope our next one is as good," she said.

Jack looked at her, "Are you…?"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "No…oh no, no not now. I mean whenever we have the next one."

"Our second little Peach will have your eyes and lips and smile…a real beauty," Jack took her hand, "I'm sure of it."

Elizabeth smiled softly and laid back on the blanket, "It will be a lot of work having two little ones."

Jack reclined on his side, propped on his elbow, "We'll manage."

He leaned over and kissed her, his hand traveling down to her waist.

"Jack, we can't make a baby here!"

Jack put his hand up, "I wasn't intending…"

"Oh…sorry."

He did move closer holding Cole in his arms, "he sleeps a lot."

"I'm glad he does," Elizabeth snuggled against him.

Jack held them both, counting his blessings. "Maybe the next one will be born at home."

"No Jack, we can't do that!"

"Why not"

She moved slightly to face him, "We haven't got a staircase that I can throw myself on and complain!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "I guess I'll have to build one…before you go into labor."

She snuggled closer, kissed Cole's head, "Okay, I'll hold you to that."

They all dozed off and a short time later Jack was kicked awake, "Hey…"

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, "What? Oh…we must have fallen asleep!"

"Well Cole is awake, I can tell you that!" Jack laughed at the little boy hitting and kicking his parents.

"He's hungry," Elizabeth sat up and unbuttoned her blouse.

Jack turned away and then looked and turned away again.

"Jack?"

"I'm going to stretch my legs," he headed for the pond.

After several minutes Elizabeth yelled to him, "You can come back now, we're done."

Jack smiled and sat next to them, "Sorry…just seems like a mother and child moment."

She smiled at his sweetness, "Thank you Jack." She passed the content baby to him. "He needs a good burp."

Jack's smile quickly changed, "Okay, but he better not…you know."

Elizabeth giggled, "We should head back anyway, he needs to be changed."

* * *

The baptism day finally arrived and Grace asked Elizabeth to wear one of the new dresses she had brought. She helped Elizabeth put her hair up. Elizabeth buttoned the two piece dress which was pink and trimmed in lace. "It's really a lovely dress mother, thank you."

Jack had little Cole, looking handsome in his christening gown that everyone adored, in the parlor and turned when Elizabeth entered the room. He smiled when he saw her and whispered in her ear, "You always take my breath away, you're beautiful."

"Oh Jack, thank you."

He meant it. Elizabeth was such a refined beauty, always elegant. He laughed when little Cole reached out for her. "No, no…come on buddy, we're going for a buggy ride."

Once at church, the pastor delivered his normal Sunday service and included the baptism near the close. It was a touching and very heartfelt moment and Elizabeth took a breath when she felt Jack's fingers pull her hand in his. Jack felt emotional when he looked at his mother, who stood tall and solemn but was obviously moved by this moment for her son and grandson. Jack looked at the Thatcher's, always so regal yet in this moment so humble and fitting right in. Again Jack looked at Elizabeth, the picture of grace, her blue eyes brimming with tears and a slight tremble on her pink lips. This was a wonderful day of celebration and love. He cleared his throat, fighting his own emotion. Little Cole's squeal made everyone laugh and Jack held his son close as Elizabeth wrapped her hands around Jack's arm. Jack couldn't remember a prouder moment.

Later as they all enjoyed a lunch at the café, Bill told Jack about an upcoming assignment. "Seems the railroad is taking some action to get the tracks laid finally and you may need to help the surveyor."

"I can do that. Probably only involve paperwork," Jack replied.

"Probably. It may involve you going to Union City, but I'll know more later this week." Bill slapped Jack's shoulder.

Jack moved closer to Abigail, "Thank you for today. I wanted to ask another favor if I may."

Cole was squealing away and Elizabeth walked back and forth trying to calm him.

William took the baby, "What's the problem little fella? Lets take a walk, you must want some fresh air."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course," she replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that today was wonderful," he squeezed her hand.

"Yes it was," she smiled, but grew concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, everything is perfect," he kissed her cheek.

"Then why were you whispering with Abigail?" she swayed.

"Whispering? Was I whispering?" he placed his fingertips on his lapel.

"You both were and if you don't tell me, I'll just go ask her."

"It was nothing, just bragging about my wonderful family," he winked and returned to his seat.

Elizabeth brought her hands to her hips, suspecting more but not concerned. She looked out the window to see her father holding her son high above his shoulders, getting big smiles and laughs from the baby boy.

* * *

The week flew by and on Friday morning Jack stretched in bed before spooning himself against his wife's back. He sighed contentedly after inhaling her sweet fragrance. He smiled when he felt her hand cover his hand, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning my love," she ran her foot up his leg, "you make me feel so nice and warm."

"That's what I live for," he chuckled and dug his nose into her neck.

She giggled and tugged his hand against her chest. "I could stay like this all day."

Jack moved closer, "Me too."

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Did you have something else on your mind?"

Jack gave a sly laugh, "No…not on my mind exactly."

"Oh I see," she shook her head.

"You do?

"Well, I don't see…but," she moved her shoulder.

Jack moved and kissed her cheek, "I better get out of bed before I start something."

Elizabeth quickly rolled onto her back and held him, "You already did."

He pressed against her long enough to kiss her lips, "I have to go to work."

"Work?"

"Yes, that thing I do…you know, I wear the red coat, the hat…have a big gun."

She swatted his shoulder, "Very funny," she watched him walk to the bathroom, "I like that big gun." Jack turned and smiled at her. She glanced at Cole, who was sound asleep.

When Jack returned from the bathroom, he stopped, "Whoaa, what are you doing?" The sight of his wife covered only with a strategically placed sheet had a strong affect on him, "I told you I have to go to work." He walked toward the bed.

Elizabeth ran her foot along the sheet, enticing him, "You can be a few minutes late."

He crawled onto the bed, "Gladly." He pulled her hands into his and entwined their fingers. Their kisses were hungry and heated. Jack moved over her like a silk sheet, cool and refreshing covering all of her, capturing his woman. "I love you," he said as he pushed her up on the bed and moved his lips across her skin. She grabbed his shoulders as he moved, feeling his muscles flex as his body moved. He was strong and she held his strength against her body feeding off of it, moving with it. "Jack," she whimpered in his ear as she ran her tongue along its delicate curve. The sounds he made thrilled her and she wanted more, she dug her fingers down his back and he responded. Their private passion was complete.

Jack lay on his back, the back of his hand draped across his forehead.

She glanced at him, "You're going to be late for work." She sat up, tied on her robe and headed to the door.

Jack pulled on some trousers and followed her to the door. He slapped his hand against the door before she opened it, "Mrs. Thornton, it that any way to treat a Mountie?"

She ran her finger down his perspiring chest, "Why yes it is, _my_ Mountie anyway."

They opened the bedroom door and her parents and Jack's mother all looked up from the kitchen across the hall, "Good morning!"

 ** _to be continued..._**


	41. Chapter 41 - Roll With Me

**Roll With Me**

Jack cleared his throat, looking at the Thatchers and his mother staring at him, "Hi everybody. Coffee ready?"

"Yes son, shall I pour you a cup?" his mother asked sweetly, tilting her head and blinking her eyes.

"No thanks, I can get it," Jack poured two, one for himself and placed the other in front of Elizabeth who sat at the table making eye contact with no one. "What's everyone doing today?"

William shrugged, "Not sure, how about you?"

Grace spoke up, "Well maybe we should go to town, give the kids some privacy…I mean alone time…I mean…"

William turned to her, "Be quiet Grace, we'll go to town after we've eaten our breakfast." William stuck his fork in the eggs, "These are unusual eggs Charlotte."

"Stick to your rib eggs," she waved her fist in front of her, proud of culinary prowess.

Jack rolled his eyes and Elizabeth sipped her coffee.

When the Thatchers left the house, Charlotte went along with them. Elizabeth was washing diapers in the laundry room when Jack entered. "Sorry," he said.

She just looked at him, "They'll be gone soon."

"Good to know," Jack said, "things can back to normal around here."

Elizabeth blew a curl from her face, "I suppose."

* * *

Later that day everyone sat in parlor while William read different articles of interest from the newspaper. "So the railroad will be wonderful once they get it all completed between here and Cape Fullerton."

Elizabeth nodded, "Hope we don't inherit any rowdies from there."

"They won't want to come here, Cape Fullerton is more their style," William said as he turned the page, "I know, I've been there enough."

Charlotte was sewing, "Nothing to do here. An occasional poker game or game of darts won't draw in crowds."

Jack stood and picked up Cole, "Good, that's the way we want to keep it." He looked at Elizabeth, "Time for this little guy to go to bed." He went to the doorway, "Good night everyone."

Charlotte sighed watching Jack, "I'm so proud of my boy, such a good father."

Elizabeth smiled, "He's wonderful."

"Come along Grace, time for bed," William kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "good night my dear."

When Elizabeth entered the bedroom, Jack was rocking Cole, "I thought you were putting him in his cradle."

"I was, but you know he was making these little sounds and he grabbed onto my shirt, so I just couldn't let him go," Jack whispered, slight smile on his lips.

"Your mother is right," Elizabeth crouched in front of him.

"About?"

"You're such a good father," Elizabeth said before she headed into her closet to change for bed.

When she exited, Jack swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, "You're a great mother."

She caressed his face, "Thank you."

They crawled under the blanket, Jack rolled onto her, kissing her good night, "I love you."

"Hmmm, I love you too," she whispered and they held each other as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Early in the morning, Elizabeth's eyes popped open when she heard the sound. A quick turn of her head was all she needed to do to discover the source. Jack's face scrunched on her shoulder. He also had a leg over her legs, an arm over her tummy and was snoring softly into her ear.

"All right Mr. Thornton, that's enough!" She gave him a shove.

Jack couldn't help but laugh as he rolled away, "I couldn't help it." He sat up and looked at her.

"Go ahead tease me all you want, but I still say it's not fair that you don't snore," she pulled the sheet up to her chin.

Jack pounced over her, making all sorts of grunting sounds as he kissed her face and neck.

Elizabeth laughed, "Okay! Okay! Stop! You sound more like a pig than someone snoring!"

He propped himself over her, "Oink oink," he flashed that smile she loved, "this little piggy wants to stay right here with the one he loves." He lowered himself, "oink oink," and kissed her repeatedly as she laughed.

Cole blared out his presence.

Elizabeth was able to stop laughing, "Well piggy, you woke up the piglet!"

She got up and tended to Cole while Jack chuckled, got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

Mr. Thatcher was drinking coffee looking out the window. "Good morning Jack."

Jack poured himself a cup, "Morning…"

"Did you have some barnyard visitors this morning?" He took a gulp of coffee.

Jack stopped for a moment, wincing slightly, "Ahh, no," he put his cup on the table, "didn't realize you could hear…"

"Well, I don't mean to listen, but sometimes it's louder than other times," He sipped coffee, let out a sigh, "nice to be young and able…every morning," he put his cup on the counter and left the room.

Jack took a deep breath, rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom.

Jack worked all morning on his list while he at his desk in the jail. He tapped his pencil hoping he wasn't forgetting anything. Bill came in, "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" Jack answered.

"Yes, I remember, but I thought you were busy with your family this week."

"They'll be leaving soon," Jack grinned, "Well the Thatcher's will be leaving soon."

"Good people Jack, they seem like really good people who have softened a bit."

Jack nodded, "Yes, acceptance has softened them."

"No, I don't think its acceptance. I think it's the realization that their daughter made an excellent choice, has a wonderful life, still cares for them and has now gifted them with a grandson," Bill's hands went up, "they're reasonable people!"

Jack stood, speechless for a moment at his friend's words.

"Am I right?" Bill leaned forward.

Jack extended his hand, "Who would have believed it a few years ago?" The two men shook hands, "Thanks Bill."

Charlotte Thornton entered the jail, "Jack, let me treat my son to lunch!"

"Okay Ma," Jack nodded at Bill.

"I believe there is a table at the café for us," Charlotte said as she took her son's arm and walked beside him.

"It's been good to have you here Mom," Jack said as they entered the busy café and found a table.

"Are you saying good bye to me?"

"No, I'm just stating a fact, it's been real nice having you here," Jack replied. "But I am curious, when do you plan to leave?"

"Why do you want to get rid of me?" she leaned forward.

"Always a question!" Jack snapped his napkin open and laid it across his lap, "Just wondering what your plans are."

"Well son, I wouldn't mind staying as long as I can be useful, I have nothing else planned in the immediate future."

"You're more than welcome to stay but I think you need something to do, something fulfilling."

Abigail greeted them and they ordered. "Mom, maybe you should plan something, find something that makes you happy."

"Okay son, I'll keep that in mind."

"Now on a different note, I could use your help with something…"

* * *

Elizabeth enjoyed playing with Cole in the parlor. The little boy seemed to enjoy lying on a blanket on the floor with the small stuffed bunny toy his grandmother gave him. He went from shaking it to trying to stuff it into his mouth, making Elizabeth smile. She sighed, knowing this was the happiest of times and that there was nothing she needed more in her life than this precious child and the wonderful man who loved her and that she loved totally. The sound of an approaching wagon broke her concentration and she went to the door. "Vernon! Hello there," she greeted the man.

"Hello Mrs. Thornton," he smiled, "wanted to see that little boy, if its okay with you."

"Of course, come on in," Elizabeth was always happy to show off her son, "he's right in the parlor. I'm glad you're here actually, I could use your help with something…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jack arrived home to see Elizabeth and Cole sitting on a blanket in the grassy yard out past the clothesline. He stopped his horse to observe them, it was such a serene sight Elizabeth raising Cole above her head, the boy squirming and squealing with delight at his mother's sweet voice and playfulness. Jack shook his head, knowing how the little boy felt, Elizabeth was so special. He took care of his horse and joined his family, "You look comfortable over here."

"Hello there. Yes, we are comfortable, come sit with us," Elizabeth laid Cole on the blanket.

Jack tickled the boy's belly, "How's my big boy? Enjoying time outside with your Ma?" Cole kicked and squealed.

"See, he's even happier now that you're here," Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek.

Jack reached into his jacket and handed her an envelope before picking up Cole and lying back on the blanket.

"What's this?" she flipped the envelope over, noticing it was blank.

"Open it," Jack instructed, he laughed as her tongue peeked out between her pink lips.

 _My dearest Elizabeth,_

 _We are approaching a very special date and in honor of this milestone I would like to ask if you will accompany me to dinner. This Saturday at 7:00 p.m._

 _That is all you will know for now, except of course that you have all my love._

 _Always,_

 _Jack_

Elizabeth folded the note and returned it to the envelope. She cleared her throat, "So…I suppose I will respond in the same manner…with a note."

Jack kept pulling his hand away from Cole as the baby grabbed his fingers, "That's fine, as long as you agree."

"Well, I'll check my calendar…"

Jack smirked, "Oh well if you have other plans…"

"I don't…" she quickly said. "But why the note?"

Jack's eyes went wide, "Oh that's right, I guess I forgot my manners…" He sat up and moved closer taking her hand, "Mrs. Thornton, may I have the pleasure of your company this Saturday night for dinner?"

She grinned, "You're so formal…and handsome," she touched the side of his face, "who could refuse you?"

"As long as you don't, I'm a happy man," he kissed her hand.

"Jack, you smile at me and well….you'll get anything you want."

Jack laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, until Cole slapped his hand on Jack's thigh. "Hey, watch who you're hitting my little man."

Elizabeth giggled, "He wants your attention!"

"He has it," Jack picked up the boy and held him at his shoulder, "and so do you, always."

"Thank you Jack," Elizabeth sighed, "hard to believe our anniversary is almost here."

"It was such a special day wasn't it?" Jack laid back holding Cole.

"It was beautiful," she glanced at him, "even though you were nervous."

"I wasn't nervous," Jack licked his lips, "I was scared to death!"

She cuddled at his side, "But we did it our way and it was so special."

Jack rubbed her shoulder, "It was and the night was pretty special too."

"Then it was my turn to be nervous," she whispered making little circles on his chest with her finger.

Jack was quiet and she looked up at him, "it was beautiful."

Jack nodded and Elizabeth noted his emotion, she raised up and tenderly kissed him, "I love you."

He pulled her close, "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning, Vernon knocked on the door clutching the bag he prepared for Elizabeth. "Good morning," he smiled when she answered the door.

"So good to see you, come on in," she covered her smile with her hand, "were you able to get it all?"

"Yes Ma'm," he handed her the bag.

"Oh thank you!" She giggled in anticipation.

"I'm still not sure what you're doing, but if it makes you giggle this much, must be good," Vernon scratched the back of his head.

"I just want to be playful with Jack," she grinned, "I think he'll get a kick out of it."

Vernon nodded, "Oh I'm sure he will."

Elizabeth pointed her finger at him, "Now don't you tell him."

Vernon crossed his chest with his hand, "I wouldn't dream of it." He turned to leave, "And I'm sure he's going to be very surprised."

"Before you leave, would you like to play with Cole for a few minutes?"

"I'd like that very much," Vernon replied, looking at the baby who was in a basket on the floor. "You know, I think he's gotten bigger in just a few days," the man winked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm going to make us some coffee."

* * *

Jack followed Abigail around the café kitchen, causing her to pause, rolling her eyes, "Jack, I've told you over and over, everything will be all set."

"Are you sure? Is there anything you need me to do?" Jack watched her every move.

"No, I don't need you to do a thing. I swear you are more nervous now than you were on your first date!" She wiped her hands on her apron, "Will you relax!"

"I'm not more nervous, I was much worse then," Jack stopped, "I was more nervous about saying something stupid then."

Abigail put her hands on her hips, "Really?"

Jack smiled, "Yeah…"

"What could you ever say that is stupid?" Abigail laughed to herself.

"Lots of things, I once called Elizabeth a goat!"

She turned, "A goat?"

"I didn't mean it…just came out that way."

"I'm sure she was really happy about that," she stirred a pot on the stove.

"No, she wasn't, she was mad," Jack shook his head, "but you see I made it through all that. So now, I just want to make sure she knows I thought this out…you know, planned our evening."

"Jack," Abigail spun around, "You do remember that you are married to her now, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then relax," she rolled her eyes, "Elizabeth will be happy just to spend a nice, quiet evening with you…alone."

"Right," Jack took a deep breath. He followed her to the sink, "Thank you Abigail."

"You're welcome Jack, now go back to work, please."

Jack nodded and finally left out the café door.

Abigail threw her hands up, "Men!"

* * *

Later that evening, Jack was quiet as he ate dinner and Elizabeth bounced Cole on her lap. Grace and William were quiet as well. "Okay will someone please tell me what is going on?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack wiped his mouth, "Nothing, the dinner is good…real good."

Elizabeth squinted at him, "Thank you…."

Charlotte came into the kitchen, "Sorry I'm late, but I was involved in a good poker game in town."

Jack looked at her, "Ma, can't you find something a little more constructive to occupy your time?"

Charlotte sat and served herself, "Like what son?"

Grace spoke up, "Maybe you need to meet a nice man who can take you to dinner."

Charlotte looked at Grace, "A man?"

"Ma, stop with the questions will you please," Jack slammed his hand on the table a little harder than he meant to.

"Well, I don't think a man is what I really need, just some companionship perhaps," she folded her hands and stared at Jack.

"Companionship is a nice start, maybe it could even lead to courting, you never know," Jack grinned.

Charlotte sat straighter, "Courting? You know son, I don't really think I need to be rolling around on a bed like you."

Elizabeth dropped her fork and gasped.

Jack fumed, "That was very inappropriate Mom."

"I just meant that marriage isn't for everyone," she picked up her fork, "now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my dinner."

Elizabeth held Cole on her shoulder and rubbed his back.

Jack glanced at her, noting her pink cheeks.

"Excuse me, the baby needs to be changed," she left the room.

"Elizabeth…" Jack was worried, "Ma, I think you should apologize for that remark."

"I spoke the truth son, but if you feel your wife if embarrassed, I will apologize." Charlotte left the room to follow Elizabeth. She tapped on the door, "May I come in?"

Elizabeth glanced up, "Yes, of course."

"I'm sorry if what I said embarrassed you," she clenched her hands. "My son seems to think I need a man in my life."

Elizabeth licked her lips, "Jack is just concerned that perhaps you're lonely and would enjoy some companionship. I don't believe it has to be a man, but even a woman who is a good friend."

"Oh, so you aren't upset with what I said? I wasn't trying to offend anyone," she said.

"Well, we are all grown ups, but I do agree with Jack, it was inappropriate."

Charlotte nodded and looked away, "Well, I am sorry," she tried not to smile. "I thought it was a bit amusing."

"Amusing?"

"Well you two are still newlyweds."

"True."

"And we are family," she slapped her thighs.

"Also true."

"It's a small house," Charlotte said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned away.

"I'll be heading back to town, good night."

"Good night."

Later, Elizabeth sat in bed, Cole was asleep in his cradle and Jack was finishing up chores. After he prepared for bed, he was surprised to see Elizabeth sitting up, pillows propped behind her. "Everything all right?"

"Yes, fine," she pulled a pillow out, "good night Jack."

Jack crawled onto the bed, "Hold on…" he pushed the hair from her face, "we always kiss good night."

"Of course," she leaned toward him and gave him a quick kiss. "Good night." Jack was surprised when she turned on her side, away from him.

He lay on his back, hand under his head, "I'm sorry about what my mother said."

"Its not your fault," she said.

"So please don't be angry with me."

She rolled over, "I'm not angry with you."

"Well somethings wrong."

"Its embarrassing that they can hear us," she whispered.

Jack pulled her close, "I know and I'm sorry. Here, let me just hold you."

She placed her hand on his chest, "She said you roll around."

Jack grinned, "Don't make me laugh."

"You do," she whispered.

"Ha, its silly," he said.

"You roll over me and then over there, you're just a roller Jack," she sighed.

"Elizabeth…go to sleep."

"Imagine if she had said I roll around!"

"Or that you roll over me," Jack reacted and moved his leg.

"Or that you roll with me…you know, in your arms," she sighed, "I would have died if she said that."

"Or that we roll and roll and then stop," he kissed her forehead, "and then the bed squeaks."

"Jack, really!"

Jack laughed out loud.

Elizabeth slapped his chest.

"Oh now she'll be saying ' _Son, you laugh and your wife hits you, what exactly are you two doing in there?_ '" Jack laughed deep in his throat.

"Hmm, maybe she'll think twice about going courting," Elizabeth nuzzled at Jack's neck.

"Maybe," he squeezed her and kissed her again. "She doesn't know all the fun she's missing." He kissed her again as he laughed.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	42. Chapter 42 - Guilty Pleasure

**Guilty Pleasure**

Elizabeth was busy in the bedroom packing up a bag with Cole's things and didn't hear Jack approach her from behind.

"What's all that for?" Jack asked as he touched her back.

She jumped and spun around, "Oh…what's what for?"

Jack looked around her, "That, the stuff in the bag. Are you and Cole going out?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Yes! That's right, Cole and I are going out today."

Jack nodded, squinting at her suspiciously, "Okay…good, have a nice time."

"We will," she rocked on her feet as he left the room.

* * *

At the café, Abigail was intent on inviting Bill for a romantic meal at the café to keep him away from the jail, so when he came in for breakfast she hurried to his table and took a seat.

"Well, what do I owe this lovely little visit to?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wondered what your plans were for this evening," she smiled.

He thought for a moment, "I do have to finish up a report that has to go to Toronto tomorrow, why do you ask?"

She slumped slightly, "Oh, well I was hoping you and I could have a nice dinner here, just the two of us."

"I can't refuse that. Why don't I ask Jack if he can finish up that paperwork and then I'll be able to be your guest right here this evening."

She reached for his hand, "Perfect, thank you."

* * *

Jack hurried home just before lunch, surprised to see Elizabeth sitting in the parlor rocking Cole, "I thought you were going out today."

"We had an early lunch outside," she smiled, "what are you doing here? Slow day?"

"Not exactly. Bill asked me to do him a favor, so I'm going to finish some paperwork for him tonight."

"Tonight? Can't you do paperwork this afternoon?"

"Yes, normally, but you know Bill, things are rarely normal when he's involved. He needs some documents that are coming on the stage late this afternoon to complete the paperwork," Jack shrugged, "so I told him I'd take care of it."

"Is he going somewhere?"

"He has a date," Jack confirmed with a sly smile and tilt of his head.

"Oh, well good for him," Elizabeth moved a sleeping Cole into the basket on the floor and approached Jack, "Would you like some lunch?"

"Sure," he kissed her cheek and followed her to the kitchen.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "Hmm, I hope you're looking forward to Saturday night."

She laid her head back on his shoulder, "Of course I am, I know it will be wonderful."

"It will be, I promise."

After Jack ate lunch he took a newspaper and went to the parlor. Elizabeth paced in the kitchen wondering when he would leave. Eventually she went to check the baby and saw Jack fast asleep newspaper spread across his chest. She decided to leave him be…for a while and went to the bedroom.

Several hours later, Jack stretched and pushed the newspaper from his chest, "Elizabeth?"

She ran to the doorway, "Yes, I'm here. Did you have a nice nap?"

Jack sat up, "I guess I did. I wasn't expecting that."

She sat next to him, pushing the hair back from his forehead, "You work hard and you were tired."

Jack looked at Cole asleep in the basket, "Guess I'm like a baby sometimes."

Elizabeth smiled, "Do you need your diaper changed?"

Jack laughed, "No, I'm all set," he headed to the door, "I will use the bathroom like a big boy and then head back to town."

Elizabeth giggled as she heard him run down the hallway.

* * *

Later in the jail after Bill had gone to Abigail's for his dinner date, Jack was busy doing paperwork, grumbling that it involved a bit more than his friend had let on, but he continued just wanting to complete it and go home.

Jack began sharpening his pencil when the door flew open and someone entered wearing a large hat and a bandana covering the lower part of their face. Jack was startled, "Can I help you?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest!"

Jack stood, "What? You do?"

"Yes, I do, so move over here…there," pointing to the wall.

Jack smirked looking closer at the officer and decided to play along, "Are you a Mountie?"

"No, I'm from the…the Premier's office, they sent me…"

"I see, the Premier's office. To arrest me? What crime did I commit?" Jack walked closer.

"Move up against the wall, stop asking questions," the official motioned to the wall.

Jack pressed his back against the wall, "Okay, I'm against the wall, now what?"

The official didn't move.

Jack reached up to grab the bandana but got his hand shoved away, "Don't touch me. Turn around, hands up on the wall."

Jack obliged and swallowed when the official put their hands on his shoulders and began patting him down, "What are you doing?"

"I need to check you for concealed weapons," hands moved from his arms to his back.

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Okay, but I am unarmed," he jumped as the searching hands reached around touching his chest. "You better not go any lower, I'm a married man."

The official pressed against Jack's back and whispered, "The lucky woman," as the hands continued exploring his body.

"You know, that feels pretty good, maybe you could rub my shoulders, like right up here…" Jack pointed to his shoulder, but was surprised when his hand got slapped, "Hey, ouch!"

The hands moved down his back in a massaging manner and Jack enjoyed it. The hands moved around his waist, poking and prodding his belt, "I told you no weapons," he said as the hands reached around front of his trousers, "Hey watch where those hands are going."

The hands went lower, pressing his thighs, feeling in his pockets and when the touch became a bit too intimate Jack spun around. "Elizabeth, what are you doing?" He tugged the bandana from her face.

"Oh, how did you know it was me?" she grumbled.

He looked her over, "Well, let's just say I know my beautiful wife, even in a disguise. The better question is why are you doing this?"

She let out a breath, "I thought I would play with you, just detain you…you know, arrest you, for my own purposes."

Jack smiled, thinking of the possibilities, "Okay, I'm all yours." He put his arms out against the wall and leaned back.

Elizabeth removed her big jacket revealing a white button down shirt and khaki pants held up by red suspenders.

Jack's eyes went wide, "Whoa, if that's the uniform they wear at the Premiere's office, I'm transferring." He swallowed, "You look great."

She looked at him, tugged on the suspenders making him smile, "This is my own personal uniform."

"Well I've never seen you wear it before but I like it," he licked his lips, "I see it doesn't require that corset, hmm?"

She looked down, her excitement evident, "Ahh, that's correct," she snapped the suspenders, "Ouch!"

Jack laughed

"Jack!"

Jack looked her up and down, "Well the shirt fits you real good and those pants, turn around."

Elizabeth turned and looked over her shoulder at him, his gaze glued on her backside, "Jack Thornton, what are you looking at!"

"I hope no one else saw you like this," he whistled, "where did you get these clothes anyway."

"Never mind that. You're ruining my game, now be quiet and turn around."

Jack chuckled, "Game? So now it's a game?"

"Taking you as my prisoner, it's my anniversary game, so be quiet and turn around," she shoved him against the wall and began the pat down again.

Jack closed his eyes, "Okay right,I never heard of this game...the frisk…be my guest."

"Oh I guess this is silly isn't it," she leaned against him.

Jack smiled, "No, I think it's cute you're playing a trick on me, and it is a bit exciting."

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't know it was me," she turned him around and pressed against him.

He lifted her chin and rubbed his thumb against her smooth skin, "I'd know those big blue eyes anywhere." He gave her a soft kiss.

"Will you still be my prisoner?" she whispered.

"I will. Hmm, I have an idea, why don't we go upstairs," he rubbed her shoulder.

She looked up, "What's up there?"

"A bed," he said.

"I'm not tired," she said.

"Good," he led her to the back stairs. As he took a step, he turned, "How did you think of this game anyway? Is this what you do all day, sit around thinking of things to do to me?"

Elizabeth huffed and pushed him, "No, I just wanted to surprise you."

Jack lost his balance and fell back on the steps, "Okay…you surprised me, in several ways."

Elizabeth crawled over him, "Good, then it wasn't a complete bust."

Jack looked down at her shirt, "Don't use that word."

She pushed up onto her knees, "Why?"

The stairs were dimly lit but Jack could clearly see how the shirt outlined her every curve, he licked his lips, "Hmm, because you're going to bust out of that shirt soon."

Elizabeth ran her hands down her shirt, "Fits me good I think, Vernon got it for me."

"Remind me to thank good ol' Vernon."

She knew she had his attention, "It is a bit warm back here though," she undid a button.

Jack threw his head back, "Oh here we go."

"Did you know that a man's shirt buttons the opposite way than a woman's blouse does?"

"I never really thought about it," Jack looked.

She took his hands and placed them on the buttons, "Then here, check for yourself," she moved slightly, "see, the buttons are on the left…" his fingers moved from the buttons, surprising her and she gave him a quick kiss.

Jack smiled at her, "You are full of surprises."

She gently crawled over him, "Yes, I guess I am…and so are you," and their passion began to unleash itself. They kissed, sweetly at first and Elizabeth giggled. As Jack pulled her closer, her kisses moved from his lips to his ear and down his neck, Jack could barely control himself or his hands. Elizabeth's kisses were wet and loud as she tugged his shirt from his trousers and kept her body in intimate contact with his. She felt him push her suspenders down her arms before Jack made quick work of the remaining buttons on her shirt. They were focused only on each other and they slowly slid down several steps as Elizabeth knelt between his legs. Jack pushed her shirt down to her elbows and he pulled her closer, his lips exploring, his hands holding her as close as he dare. As his lips scorched her exposed skin, she struggled with her trousers before Jack released his hold on her hips and helped. She laughed at what they were doing, so unexpected, so unlike either of them but she couldn't stop - she loved this man more than anything and he churned emotions inside her that she had no power over. She totally allowed her body to rule her actions, every movement, as she knew Jack was…it was their private world. As she moved over him, Jack's hand flew against the wall knocking down some old wanted posters and they laughed softly as they pushed the papers away, nothing was going to interrupt them, there was no one there to hear them or know they were there loving each other. Her touch became stronger, more determined and his body conformed to hers and he relinquished all control. He laughed softy as he threw his head back, knowing this was so crazy but he loved the playfulness, the spontaneity of their love and there was no holding back. As she moved he buried his face against her, kissing her soft, warm skin swallowing the yells from deep within his own body. Every time she said his name he moaned until he could no longer control it, he squeezed her, his hands griping her hips as she squirmed over him and spread her fingers through his hair. Her mouth at his ear, heavily breathing his name over and over drove him over the cliff and he growled through clenched teeth. Elizabeth panted and felt paralyzed for a moment, incapable of moving. Licking her lips she pushed a curl back from her face. Jack was motionless, she leaned down and gently kissed him and was glad when he moaned slightly, for a moment she thought she may have killed him, "Jack?"

She looked away, embarrassed in a way by her actions. Was this how a lady acts? She tried to push the guilt aside and concentrate on Jack.

"What you do to me…" he mumbled as he tried to breathe normally, one hand gently caressing her arm while his other hand lay across his chest.

"I'm sorry…I feel a bit ashamed," she said as she attempted to cover herself and move away.

"Oh no, no…no, don't ever say that or feel that," Jack sat up and entwined his fingers with hers, looking at her, "we love each other and sometimes we have a unique way of expressing it."

"I know, but I'm a lady…"

"A lady who loves her husband," Jack smiled softly at her, "there's nothing to feel ashamed over."

She shrugged and he pulled her close, "Hey, please don't feel that way. I love you."

A smile grew on her lips, "I know and I love you too…more than anything, but …"

"No but…it's normal to give in to your desires, we're married, there's nothing wrong," he pushed her hair over her shoulder.

She looked away and then back at him, "Well you are my weakness after all and I can't resist you."

Jack smiled, "I'm glad about that. I love being your weakness."

She looked away again, "Everyone has a weakness, don't they?" she thought for a moment, "Jack?"

He put a finger against her lips, "No, don't even ask that….."

"How do you know what I was going to ask…"

"Don't. I'll just say I don't know and I don't want to know," he looked for her promise, "Okay?"

She nodded and kissed his finger.

"I don't think I can move," he whispered, trying to bend his leg, "these stairs aren't comfortable."

"Try having labor pains on some," she mumbled as she reached for her clothes.

Jack laughed and watched her wiggle into her clothes. She offered her hand and he took it, "Thank you," he groaned as he tried to stand.

"Come on get up," she pulled him, "and you make me do crazy things."

He stepped back and looked at her, "You're the one who came in here looking for trouble."

"Trouble? I wasn't looking for trouble, just time alone with my husband."

"Yeah, well dressed like that…you were definitely looking for trouble."

She tucked the shirt in her trousers, "I was not looking for trouble, but I do have a question. How do you men stand these pants between your legs?"

Jack smirked, "Long johns, you have to wear long johns underneath."

She glanced at him, "But still…"

"I know, it doesn't always provide the…the…support and protection you need."

Elizabeth couldn't help laughing at his hand gesture. She walked to him, "I'm sorry my darling," she glanced down, "I know you need…hmmm, support."

He smirked, "Well it's not always comfortable, I will tell you that," he pulled her close, "especially when you're near a very attractive woman who you can barely resist and your body …well, your body has a reaction."

She pushed away, "Okay, I'll keep my distance."

He tugged her close, "Don't you dare."

She smiled at him, "This was fun…wasn't it?"

"Yes it was and it was especially nice because no one could hear us," Jack nodded.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she growled, "Jack!"

He whispered in her ear, "Being with you in unsuspecting places is my guilty pleasure."

She bit her tongue, "I suppose that is good, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," he kissed her ear, "but I do have to tell you something," Jack was serious.

"What is it?"

"My anniversary surprise is absolutely nothing at all like this," he was very serious.

She bit her lip before laughing, "Well I guess I win then."

"Oh I didn't know it was a contest," he buttoned his shirt.

"It isn't," she touched his chest, "But I just know your surprise will be wonderful and sincere and make me cry."

"Maybe," he touched her face, "and it will not involve stairs," he grabbed his back and stretched while Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived and Elizabeth was on diaper duty while Jack was busy doing chores. He approached her at the clothesline, "I'm going to town for a bit, do you need anything?"

She clipped a wet diaper on the line, "Hmm, no, I don't believe so. When will you be back?"

Jack kissed her cheek, "Later…"

She watched him walk away, thankful she was so blessed to have such a wonderful man in her life. She smiled when he picked up a stick and tossed it, "I hope Cole grows up to be just like you Jack," she whispered. She went into the house and checked on her sleeping baby and decided to make some tea. The pounding on the door startled her and she quickly moved the kettle off the fire and went to the door.

Surprised to find no one at the door just a box that she picked up and brought to the parlor. She looked it over, no postage information and no name, so she pulled the string and lifted the cover, "Oh my goodness!"

 ** _To be continued…_**


	43. Chapter 43 - The Anniversary Part 1

**The Anniversary - The Preparations**

Elizabeth's hand rested at her chest as she looked into the box. There on a folded piece of tissue paper lay a beautiful red rose with a white ribbon tied to its long stem. She raised the perfect bloom and inhaled its sweet fragrance. Then she noticed the small note card dangling from the white ribbon, it simply had the letter "I" written on it. She inhaled the scent again, "Oh Jack, you are the sweetest," she raised her shoulders in giddy excitement as she looked in the box again. She placed the rose aside and carefully lifted a fold of tissue paper, "Oh my goodness!" She pushed the second layer aside revealing a beautiful sky blue dress made of a shimmery silky fabric. She lifted it, "How beautiful!" The neckline was squared and the sleeves were covered in a delicate lace. The bottom had two tiers of lace at different lengths, "This has to be the latest fashion! Where on earth…" She ran to her closet, holding the dress against her body as she admired the stunning dress in the mirror, "Oh Jack, you really shouldn't have…but it's so pretty, I love it!" She was giddy with excitement as she hung the dress up and retrieved her sapphire jewelry from its velvet box and pulled her crystal hair jewels from the drawer and placed her accessories on her dressing table. She bit her fingernail thinking of what else she needed to prepare, "Stockings! I believe I have some white silk ones…" she rummaged through a drawer, "Ah, yes!" She knew since the dress would fall above her ankle, her white stockings and white wedding shoes would be perfect. She began fiddling with her hair, pulling it up on top of her head, pulling a few loose curls down, "Hmm, yes, partially up will do," until little Cole interrupted with his cries for attention. She rushed to pick him up, "Is my boy hungry? Tonight your grandmother is going to watch over you so you better behave yourself," she smiled at the little face watching her.

* * *

In town, Jack was at the café following Abigail around, "Jack! Will you please relax and sit down!" She physically pushed him toward the chair.

"I am relaxed, I just wanted to see if you needed help with anything," Jack reluctantly took a seat.

"Jack Thornton, I've planned and executed more than a few dinner's here and I'm sure yours will be just fine."

"Okay," Jack looked up at her feeling guilty, "thank you."

Abigail couldn't help but smile at his expression, "Stop being so nervous, go back to work."

"Work? I'm going to the barbershop for a shave," he rubbed his chin, "I have a very special date tonight." He ran out the door, "Thank you Abigail!".

Abigail shook his head as she yelled after him, "Glad to see you're still so much in love!"

Jack entered the barbershop and waited his turn. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a note _, "To my darling husband, I am looking forward to our special evening. I can't wait to see your smile and kiss your lips. I love you always, Elizabeth"._ Jack smiled, "I can't wait either beautiful," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Elizabeth took a leisurely bath in preparation for her special evening. When she went to her bedroom she was surprised to see her mother rocking Cole, "Mother, what are you doing? I thought you were going out today with father?"

"We did and now he wanted to go somewhere with Vernon, so I'm here early to babysit my grandson," she smiled at the happy baby.

"That's wonderful," Elizabeth pulled her robe tighter.

"Besides, I can help you get ready for this evening if you'd like."

Elizabeth touched her hair, "Yes, maybe you could help a bit pinning up my hair."

* * *

Jack touched his smooth cheek as he entered the jail to prepare for his date. "Hello Bill, what are you doing?"

"Just filling in for you, Romeo," Bill tapped a pencil on the desk.

Jack smiled, "Oh come on, it's a special night for Elizabeth and me."

"I know that, but someone mentioned you were a little bit nervous," Bill snickered.

"Ahh, well tell Abigail that excited is the word she should use," he went to the back room to change into his suit.

"I don't know, you look pretty nervous to me," Bill yelled after him.

* * *

Elizabeth tried to sit still as her mother helped her style her hair. "I don't want it all up, I want some curls down around the sides and the back," she said as she looked in the mirror.

"I've been helping you girls with your hair long enough to know how to do it, just sit still, I'm almost done."

Elizabeth glanced at the new dress, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Of course it is and it will be just stunning on you."

Finally satisfied, Grace Thatcher put the comb down and helped Elizabeth into the new blue dress. "I was right, you're stunning."

Elizabeth looked in the mirror, "Well, it seems like it was made for me. Jack will like it."

"No doubt about that," she sighed, "and I'm sure he'll like those fancy undergarments too."

"Mother! Just some new things I bought for our special evening," Elizabeth smoothed the dress and turned in the mirror.

* * *

Jack lit candles in the café dining room and checked the clock in anticipation of Elizabeth's arrival.

"Jack?" Abigail called from the kitchen. "I have everything ready. I'll serve shortly arrive she arrives and then I'm leaving."

Jack wrung his hands nervously, "Okay, that sounds perfect."

She looked at him, "I thought you weren't nervous?"

He tilted his head.

"You two are just the cutest," she touched his arm, "now get out of my kitchen!"

* * *

Elizabeth applied perfume and heard the knock on the door.

"Who could that be?"

Grace shrugged, "I'll go see."

Elizabeth kissed Cole and walked into the hall.

"Elizabeth, someone is here to see you," Grace said.

Elizabeth walked to the door, peered out and gasped, "Oh my!"

 ** _To be continued..._**


	44. Chapter 44 - The Anniversary Part 2

**The Anniversary - Part 2** _(Elizabeth is ready to go on her dinner date with Jack, but something in the doorway has her attention! Thanks for your comments! Heartie Love!)_

Elizabeth took a tentative step toward the open door, seeing a red rose dangling from someone's hand, the body hidden from view. She stepped closer and took the rose, inhaling its luscious fragrance and noticing a note attached, "Love" it read. She smiled and shook her head. She went back to the bedroom and retrieved the rose that was in her dress box. "Hmm, I sense a message forming here…," she read the card on the first rose, "I" and the second, "Love". She kissed Cole, "Good night, thank you mother for watching him."

"Its my pleasure my dear, have a wonderful dinner," Grace Thatcher cuddled the squirming baby, "and take your time, we'll be just fine."

Elizabeth turned back to the door, "Vernon!"

He nodded, "Good evening Mrs. Thornton, I've been asked to escort you into town for a very important dinner engagement," he extended his hand.

"Well, how lucky am I," Elizabeth said softly as she accepted his hand and walked to the carriage.

"And may I say, you look very beautiful this evening," Vernon said as he assisted her.

"Thank you…oh my!" Elizabeth saw another red rose lying on the carriage seat. She picked it up, looked to heaven, "this one must say "you"." She gasped when she picked up the card, surprised that it read, "Us". "Oh Jack…I love us too," she whispered as she held the three roses together and the carriage headed to town.

Jack paced in the café, smoothing his tie, jumping slightly every time Abigail clanged a pan in the kitchen.

"Here comes the carriage Jack," she called out from the kitchen.

"Good, good, good," Jack took a deep breath and waited.

Vernon assisted Elizabeth from the coach, "Easy now, no tumbling."

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"You're a little shaky," he whispered with a smile.

"I am," she licked her lips, "butterflies."

He opened the café door for her.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Candles, lace tablecloths and white lanterns hanging from the ceiling, but the vision that made her heart pound was Jack…her husband…standing there looking so handsome in a black suit, white shirt, gray tie, holding a bouquet of red roses. He took her breath away and she gripped her own three roses tightly, "Jack…."

Jack gripped the back of the chair, almost feeling faint at the sight of her, "Wow…you look absolutely beautiful," he uttered as he stepped towards her, "that dress was made for you," he looked up and down, "you're so beautiful." He gave her a sweet gentle kiss. "Here is the rest of your bouquet," he handed her the roses.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered, so overwhelmed, "Oh Jack, thank you…they're just lovely and the message, I love the message."

"I do love 'us', we're so meant for each other," he stared into her eyes.

She nodded and licked her lips, "Yes…and may I say, you…you look so handsome…that suit is …well, it …" she looked away for a moment, "You're just so handsome."

He took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you." He took all the roses from her, "I'll put these over here in this vase."

Elizabeth watched him carefully place the roses, his shoulders so strong and broad, she wanted to reach out to him but she couldn't move.

He turned and extended his hand, "Shall we?"

As Elizabeth took her seat, she noticed a small teddy bear on the table wearing a blue bow tie, "What is this?"

Jack smiled, "That represents Cole, he couldn't make it tonight, so this little bear is filling in."

Elizabeth giggled, "Oh, I see. Did you invite him?"

Jack tilted his head, "Ah, no, this is my date."

"Well I think that is so sweet of you Jack."

"Thank you Elizabeth…thank you for making me a father. I'm so proud of our son."

Elizabeth blinked and touched the small bear, "I love him too Jack," was all she could say as she fought her tears.

They were silent for a moment, each thinking of how much the past year had meant to them and had given them.

Abigail cleared her throat before opening the curtain with a dinner tray, "Good evening."

Elizabeth looked up, "Hello."

"You look beautiful Elizabeth," Abigail said as she set a plate in front of her, "I hope you two enjoy your dinner. I'm going to leave, I have something I need to do, so you two just enjoy your time together."

"Thank you Abigail, we will," Jack nodded.

Abigail hurried out before Elizabeth could say a word. She looked at Jack, "This looks delicious, but no dessert?"

Jack laughed, "She showed me where things are, don't worry."

They casually ate their dinner.

"I have to admit it feels a bit strange not having to check on our little boy," Elizabeth said.

"I know, but I'm sure he's just fine with your Mom."

"Yes, I'm not worried."

"Good," Jack wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood.

Elizabeth watched him walk away, "Are you leaving?"

He stopped and turned back, "Leave you? Never."

"I'm glad to hear that," she dabbed her mouth and folded her napkin as she heard the music coming from the Victrola Jack had started.

He walked to her and extended his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," she stood right into his embrace.

Jack walked his fingers across her back, "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Was your dinner okay?"

"Wonderful."

They swayed to the music and Elizabeth looked away.

"Elizabeth, is something wrong?"

She looked into his eyes, "No of course not, what could be wrong?"

"Nothing I hope, but you're so quiet," he shrugged.

"Jack, I feel nervous, I know its silly but this reminds me of our first date," she tried to smile.

Jack nodded, "Well that is what I was going for. But now you're my wife, so you shouldn't feel nervous," he gently pulled her a bit closer. "Although that night I admit, I was nervous too, it being our first date."

"You were?"

Jack threw his head back, "Of course I was. I wanted to tell you about Cape Fullerton, but I was enjoying being with you so much that I knew I couldn't ruin the evening. Just being with you was so wonderful."

"Oh…"

"Dancing with you in my arms like this," he smiled, "It was wonderful."

"You dance so well."

He brought their extended hands closer, tucking her hand against his chest, "I wish I had the nerve then to hold you closer."

She stepped closer and rubbed the back of his neck, "Me too." She pressed her cheek to his, "You were such a gentleman that evening."

"I know, I mean I struggled a bit," he laughed softly. "I wanted to kiss you."

"You kissed my hand at the end of the evening," she sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I wanted you to know that I wanted to court you. That I was serious about us and I was hoping you felt the same way."

"Jack, I've felt that way since the beginning, you're the one who was hesitant."

"We were so different, I didn't think it could work."

"You didn't?"

"No wait let me rephrase that, I was concerned that it might not work."

"You and your concerns," she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"You were concerned about Billy Hamilton too," she said.

"Oh…don't bring him up please."

She bit her lip, "Sorry, but your jealousy was charming."

Jack's expression changed, "Nothing charming about feeling jealous Elizabeth. And it was more than that with him, I was worried that he might hurt…"

She put her finger against his lips, "Honey."

He smiled, "Yes, honey…I remember all about honey."

She pressed against him, "Lets not talk about that. Lets have dessert!"

He laughed and took her hand and they went into the kitchen. Jack uncovered a small white cake, "Looks good doesn't it?"

Elizabeth clutched her tummy, "Yes it does!"

Jack sliced a piece and fed it to her, her tongue swept across the tip of his finger, "Hmm, so good."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Feed me a piece."

Elizabeth took a small piece of cake and Jack chomped on it, making her giggle.

She pushed against him and kissed him before retrieving another piece of cake and gently placing it near his lips. He smiled and took the cake and flicked his tongue against her finger. "Delicious."

Elizabeth took the cake and headed back to their table. "Lets be civilized now Jack."

"If you insist."

Jack moved his chair closer to her and they used forks and fed each other. Jack went to a nearby table, "I have something for you."

"Jack, you've given me so much already!"

"I'm trying to impress you."

Elizabeth giggled, "Consider me impressed."

He pushed a small package toward her. With her tongue out between her lips, she opened the box revealing a star shaped medal on a thin red rope, "What? What is this?"

Jack smirked and handed her a scroll of paper, "Here, this came with it."

She unrolled the parchment and read aloud, "The Royal Canadian Mounted Police awards Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton this medal of heroism for the capture of the Bloom brothers bank robbers…" She put the paper down, "Jack? Is this real?" She picked up the medal, examining it closely.

"Sure, you're a Mountie hero aren't you?"

"You're teasing me," she put the medal in the box, "but I like it, thank you!" She kissed his cheek.

Jack handed her another package, "Here, this is real…"

She ripped the paper, revealing a framed sketch, "Oh Jack…."

"Do you remember that day I came home and you and Cole were out on the grass and you raised him above your head like that. It was such a beautiful sight, I just had to sketch it."

Elizabeth ran her hand over the intricate drawing, "And you…this is you watching…"

"Admiring you both from a far."

"On your horse," she looked at him, "It's wonderful, so wonderful. Thank you," she kissed him.

"Maybe someday they'll invent a small camera that I will always have with me to capture those special moments."

"Your drawings capture them so perfectly. There's so much meaning in this drawing," she looked closer, "and my hair looks really good!" She glanced at him assuring him that she was teasing.

"Give me that," he laughed and put the framed sketch on the table. "Let's have another dance, shall we?"

Elizabeth stood and placed both hands on his shoulders, "Just hold me close, that's always my favorite dance."

Jack looked around, "Well, okay since no one is here to see us," he laughed as he slid his hands around her and leaned in and kissed her ear. "You smell so good."

"Thank you," she raised her shoulder in response to his kisses.

"Elizabeth, I want to thank you. Thank you for the past year… you've given me everything I could ever want. I'm so proud to be your husband and I'm so grateful for our beautiful baby. I've loved you from the start and I can't imagine my life without you."

She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, "Oh Jack, this has been a wonderful year. We have so much and we've done so much, together. Sometimes I think we should have married sooner."

Jack nodded, "True, maybe if I weren't so thick headed…"

"No, you wanted to be sure."

"I never doubted my feelings for you, never. I loved you and every day I love you more," he kissed her.

"Hmmm," she lost herself in his kiss, the feel of his strong arms holding her securely against his body, it was the best place in the world.

They continued dancing in silence, staring at each other, knowing it was an evening to remember.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" She raised her shoulders, "Oh, that tingle all over my body kiss!"

"What?"

"That first kiss, just had me tingling all over!"

He hugged her, "Me too," he whispered in her ear, "me too." They held each other for a moment, "What do you say we head home?"

"Sounds good to me," she held his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you for a special dinner date."

"Thank you, I love you," he smiled.

Jack wrapped the roses in a towel and Elizabeth gathered her gifts from the table. She waved the bear, "Maybe next year we'll have a bear with a pink bow tie."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No…not yet but someday," she took his arm and they left the café.

Vernon rode over in the carriage, "Perfect timing folks, lets get you both home."

"I hope Cole is okay, he must be getting hungry," Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, "I'm hungry."

She looked at him, "You are? After that wonderful, filling meal?"

Jack laughed softly and kissed her, "You're so cute Mrs. Thornton."

"Oh," she looked down, "I'll be happy to feed your hunger Mr. Thornton," she kissed his lips in a grinding manner that caused Jack to pull her closer.

"Hmmm," he reached down with his free hand and squeezed her waist.

Elizabeth ran the tip of her tongue over his upper lip and ran her hand along his inner thigh.

He leaned into her wanting more.

Her fingertips made circular movements on his thigh and he began to squirm in his seat. He twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers as their kisses deepened. The motions of her fingers almost too much to bear, he entwined his fingers with hers stopping her romantic gestures, "Hmm, you're making me crazy back here."

"We're almost home," she whispered.

"Good thing," he smiled.

As they rounded the corner and pulled up to the house, Elizabeth exclaimed, "What in the world is all this!"

 _ **to be continued...**_


	45. Chapter 45 - The Anniversary Part 3

**The Anniversary - Part** **3** _(Jack and Elizabeth have returned home from a romantic dinner and Elizabeth is surprised at what she sees in front of their home...hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.)_

"Looks like wagons to me," Jack said as he rose from his seat, jumped off the carriage and offered Elizabeth his hand. "Come on, let's go inside and see what's going on."

Elizabeth hesitantly stepped down from the carriage, "Wait, you mean you don't know what is going on?"

Jack's dimples belied his shaking head, "Me? No…I don't know anything."

Elizabeth stopped and pulled her hand from his, "Jack, you didn't plan a party did you? I really am not up to a party…"

He took her arm, "No…no…no party, come on."

"If you're lying to me!"

"Just come on into the house," he opened the door and motioned for her to enter. Vernon pulled the carriage close to the barn and made his way to the porch.

Elizabeth stepped inside her own home as if it were a place she'd never seen before. She glanced around the doorway to the parlor, "Jack, there's no one here!"

Jack put the flowers and other items on the table, "Come with me," he took her hand and led her down the hall.

"Jack, what is going on? Where are we going?"

"Shhh, just come with me," he stopped in front of an empty room they had used for storage, "You know I love you."

"Yes, of course I do," she bounced up and down, "just tell me what is going on!"

Jack pushed the door open and people yelled "Surprise!"

Elizabeth jumped seeing people in the room, "Oh my!"

Abigail stepped forward, "Elizabeth, your amazing husband asked us to create and decorate a nursery for your beautiful son! We hope you like it!" She stepped aside and let Elizabeth take another step into the room.

Elizabeth was in awe and smiled at her parents, Jack's mother and Bill Avery.

"Don't forget about me!" Vernon said as he entered the room, "I helped lug all the stuff in here!"

Elizabeth looked over the oak crib with the blue and yellow quilt, the pale yellow checked curtains tied back with thick blue ribbons and the blue, green and brown braided rug on the floor. A new rocking chair with a big blue cushion, a carved armoire for Cole's clothing. On a shelf were alphabet blocks, a small rocking horse, and a silver piggy bank. Another wall had shelves with books and folded blankets and diapers. Elizabeth turned slowly to her husband, who nervously stood with his hands jammed in his pockets eager to hear her thoughts.

"Jack Thornton…." She said as she looked at him.

"I hope you like it," he said softly, a tender smile spreading across his handsome face.

She went to him, cupped his face, "It's wonderful…just like you," she kissed him.

Jack blushed, "Anything for you and our son."

Elizabeth looked at her family and friends, "This is truly wonderful. What a nice surprise, thank you all so much."

Charlotte Thornton spoke up, "This little toy rocking horse was Jack's," she went to the shelf and picked up the toy.

Elizabeth sighed in appreciation, "It's something very special."

"It was hard not telling you I had it, I wanted to keep it hidden until we did the room," Charlotte carefully returned the horse to the shelf.

"So you had this planned…wait," she turned to Jack who had a smile curve his lips, "why didn't you tell me?"

"That's the whole point of a surprise," he said, "but I'll admit it was difficult not to tell you."

"I'm sure it was," she looked at everyone, "thank you all so much, it's really wonderful."

"Okay, well then," William smiled at his daughter, "we will all get out of here and leave you two alone so you can celebrate your anniversary with your son," He placed his hand on his wife's back and stepped toward the door.

Elizabeth took Cole from her mother, "Thank you mother, father, for everything."

Grace kissed her daughter's cheek, "You're welcome my dear."

Hugs and kisses were given to all as they left the nursery. Elizabeth went to Jack, "Now go say good bye to your co-conspirators' while I feed Cole and put him to bed."

Jack grinned, "Okay," he walked to the doorway, turned and looked back, "this really does look good, they did a great job."

Elizabeth scanned the room as she slid the shoulder of her dress down to prepare to feed Cole, "Yes they did, it's beautiful."

Jack walked to her, "Hmm," he playfully nibbled on her bare shoulder, "I like this…my favorite snack."

She pushed his chest, "Stop that…you're so bad."

Jack turned to leave but looked over his shoulder, "I thought you said I was good."

Elizabeth smirked and shook her head.

Outside as everyone took their respective seats in their borrowed wagons, Jack put his hands up, "Thank you all, you really surpassed my expectations, the room is just wonderful, I appreciate all your help."

Abigail smiled, "We were happy to help. Now that sweet baby boy has a room he can grow into."

Jack nodded, "Thanks. Good night everyone!"

Elizabeth placed the sleeping baby in his new crib, "you look so small," she whispered, "don't worry I'll put you back into your cradle later." She walked around the room, touching the toys, smiling at the L. Frank Baum books on the shelf, "Oh Jack…" She heard the front door close and went to freshen up in the bathroom.

Jack lit candles in the bedroom before going to Cole's room. "Hey little buddy, look at you in your big new crib!" He looked around the room, "Looks so good." He placed the little bear with the pink bow tie on the dresser, "Some day you may be a big brother Cole," he looked at his sleeping son before he left the room. He got a vase from the kitchen for the roses and placed them next to their bed. He was checking himself in the mirror when he heard her footsteps in the hall.

Elizabeth smoothed her skirt, took a deep breath and entered their bedroom. "Jack…those roses are certainly a nice touch in here."

He approached her, "Speaking of nice touches…come here." He swept her into his arms and kissed her, "you're all I need in here."

She looked away.

"You looking for something?"

"Yes, where did you put my medal?"

Jack laughed softly, "Somewhere safe, don't worry."

"I'm going to wear it," she smiled.

"The medal and nothing else?" He ran his hand up her side.

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding, now where is that shoulder I saw earlier?" He slipped his finger under the shoulder of her dress and pushed the sleeve aside. He kissed her bare shoulder, "Hmmm, you taste so sweet."

"Must be from the cake we ate," she teased.

"No, you're always sweet."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, under his jacket.

"You know," he laughed, "I purposely didn't take my jacket off because I know how you love to do that."

"Hmm, I do," she bit her lip, "It's like touching you in secret. Something no one else knows about or can see."

"Like undercover?"

"Exactly," she moved her hands up and down his back, "you feel so nice and warm."

"Well, it is getting hot in here."

"Are you saying we're overdressed?"

"I think so."

"Maybe you could help me with the buttons on the back of my new dress?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Jack reached around and quickly unbuttoned the few buttons at her waist. He held the shoulders of her dress and lowered the silky garment.

Elizabeth stepped back, revealing a new lace corset, something her sister had sent to her. At first she thought it was too scandalous a garment, but she knew Jack would like the low cut of the bodice and the almost sheer lace. The bottom edge was trimmed in satin and a band of pink fringe. Elizabeth shook her hips a little and the fringe moved.

Jack's mouth dropped open, "Wow, you sure are beautiful. The most beautiful woman ever," he couldn't stop scanning her.

"Does that mean you like it?"

"It's pretty, but you…you're the beautiful one." He stepped closer, "how did I ever get so lucky?"

"Jack…"

"Here, let me help you the rest of the way and I can hang up your dress for you."

She carefully stepped out of the dress and Jack continued scanning her, admiring her long legs in the white stockings.

Since he didn't move, she took her dress, "I'll go hang it up, you wait here," she turned and headed to the closet. She smiled hearing Jack grunt with approval. She wiggled, "Does the fringe move in the back?"

"It sure does, bounces against your…your…skin," he swallowed.

She quickly returned to him, "Thank you Jack, for still admiring me," she ran her fingers down his face.

"Still? What does that mean?"

"Well, someone told me that after a year or so of marriage, that special romantic spark can fade," she looked in his eyes.

Jack rubbed his chin not believing what she just said, "Elizabeth…clearly the person who said that wasn't married to you. You keep that romantic spark lit in me with just a smile, but seeing you like this, well, you could create an explosion!"

She began unbuttoning his shirt, "Oh my. So, the admiration hasn't faded?"

Jack inhaled as she untucked his shirt from his trousers, "Never. You're a very desirous, sensuous woman Elizabeth," he reached for her, "and you're beautiful inside and out," he moved his hands over her and she smiled.

"I love you Jack," she said before she kissed him.

"Hmm, I love you too, but…"

"But?"

"Yeah, what was it you were doing to me in the carriage tonight?" His brow furrowed as he thought.

"Oh, right," she tugged the waist of his pants and he jolted forward, "Let me show you."

Jack closed his eyes trying to control his body's reaction.

"If I remember correctly, my hand was about…here," she splayed her hand over his upper thigh and slowly moved it, massaging him. "Do I have that right?"

Jack's eyebrows went up and he nodded, "Yeah, that's about right."

She stopped and walked to the bed, "Shall we get more comfortable?"

"I'm not uncomfortable," he rushed in front of her and jumped on the bed, sprawling himself across the mattress, "but I'm willing to get more comfortable."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Sometimes you are one silly man Jack Thornton."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you marry me?"

She crawled onto the bed and sat next him, "Why did I marry you? Hmmm, good question."

He gave her a double take, "Don't you know why you married me?"

She swung her legs over his thighs and leaned back on her arms, "Let's see, I wanted to see you without a shirt, since I really love your shoulders and your nice strong back."

Jack's brow furrowed, "What?"

"Sure, and I knew it would be better to have someone help with chores. You know, chopping wood is not my specialty," she pretended to be thinking of more reasons but laughed at the confused look on his face.

"Oh, so it wasn't my devotion, my loyalty, my sincerity and honesty?"

"No, anyone can have that," she waved her hand in dismissal.

He ran his hand up and down her legs, "I'm disappointed…I guess I could have picked a blonde…"

"A blonde?" She sat up straight. "Don't you even mention a blonde, you've already had a few blondes in your past!"

"I have…but I picked you. Because I love you."

She moved and laid against him, "I married you because I didn't want my life to be without you. Because I love you with all of my soul and heart. You're handsome, romantic, sincere and funny."

He rubbed her shoulder, "That sounds better."

"Oh, did I mention handsome?"

"Ah huh, you did," he grinned as she began to crawl on top of him.

"You're so attractive, I wasn't sure if I should marry a man prettier than me."

Jack laughed out loud, "Don't be ridiculous."

She batted her eyelashes at him as he ran his hand down her back.

"I like this fringe," he ran his fingers through the soft fringe of her corset, it tickled her hip making her laugh, "but can I take this off of you?"

She sat up on him, "Go ahead."

Jack carefully pulled the silky ribbons that held the front of the corset closed. Once removed he held it for a minute, "Why do you even wear this thing?"

"Gives me a more defined shape," she said.

Jack looked at her, his eyelashes lowering as he gaze lowered, "Your shape is pretty defined to me…its perfect."

She took the corset from his hand, "but it cinches the waist."

In one swift movement he sat up and rolled her onto her back, "I love your shape, I love watching you get dressed, I love the way you roll up your stockings…"

"You do?"

"I do. I also love brushing your hair and watching you spray that perfume behind your ears," he pushed a curl behind her ear, "I love everything about you."

"I love everything about you too Jack," she touched his face.

"I've loved you from the first time I saw you….you drew me in….and I tried to fight it, but my heart was yours Elizabeth."

"Mine was yours Jack, always."

"You know, we survived so many bumps in the road and even a few kicks in the head, but we did it, we made it, our love was stronger than any obstacle. I couldn't imagine my life without you Elizabeth. Nothing brings me more joy than waking up with you next to me and when you reach out to me, I just…I can't even explain it…it makes me so happy."

"Jack…you give my life meaning. You've given me everything I could ever want. You make me happy inside."

"I like when you're happy inside."

"Me too," she smiled and drew him in for a kiss, "Happy anniversary my love."

"Happy anniversary beautiful," he kissed her and their passion was unleashed.

 ** _to be continued..thanks for reading and for the comments and reviews, Heartie Love..._**


	46. Chapter 46 - The Survey

**The Survey**

Jack woke to Cole's playful noise. He looked up to see the baby boy in his cradle near the rocker. He moved against Elizabeth's back and whispered, "I should have known you would bring our boy back into our room with us," he kissed her shoulder and snuggled against her.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open, "He belongs in here with us. He'll be enjoying his nice new room soon enough," she squeezed Jack's hand.

"You're right," he rubbed his thumb against her hand. "Hmm, why do I feel so worn out this morning?"

Elizabeth's smiled, "Oh maybe because you had a busy day yesterday."

"And the evening that my wife kept me wonderfully busy too," he laughed softly.

She rolled over to face him, "I love being with you Jack."

"Me too and may I say that waking up with you is pretty good too."

They lay quietly in each other's arms until Cole was fully awake crying for attention.

Jack stretched, "You tend to him and I will go make us breakfast," he kissed her.

"Hmm, heavenly. Thank you my darling," she pulled him close for another kiss.

Jack rubbed his lips, "You make my lips sore."

"Oh? Okay, I'll ease up on the kisses then."

"No, no, I didn't mean that!" He laughed as he tried to hold her for another kiss, but she squirmed away from him. "Hey, come back here!"

She scurried out to the hallway and grabbed him when he came out of the bedroom, "I could never not kiss you Jack."

He pressed her against the wall and kissed her lips, "Good, I'd be a sad man if that happened," he glanced to the left, "when are the folks returning?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I think we need a bubble bath," he kissed her neck.

She dragged her finger down his cheek, "Sounds wonderful, but let's wait until we can enjoy another private evening and really enjoy that warm water, sloshing over our bodies, you know... _.linger_."

"Hmmm, _linger_ , I like that word. I suppose you're right," he sighed and turned to go to the kitchen. He looked back at her, "But I'm going to remind you that we need that bath."

"Believe me, I won't forget," she smiled.

Later in town, Bill and Jack were reviewing the plan for the railroad surveying that was to begin. "Jack, you going to be able to handle this while I go to take care of that issue near Edmonton? Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong Jack?"

"No, nothing. So what's with the surveyor? What do they need from us?"

Bill frowned slightly, concerned over Jack's mood. "Just guidance, overseeing what they'll be doing, making sure they don't do anything illegal I suppose."

"What's illegal about surveying?"

"Nothing, as long as they stick to public land."

Jack sighed and reached for a map, "I guess I should look over these maps again."

Bill picked up an envelope, "Says here the chief surveyor is Lou Barazza."

"Barazza? Doesn't sound like a local person."

"Sure doesn't, which means you may have your hands full with this guy."

"Great," Jack folded the map and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Bill shook his head.

Jack walked home slowly, his body tired from his evening with Elizabeth but his heart filled with memories of her sweet kisses and the way she always welcomed him with open arms. He appreciated that she was passionate and as eager as he was to share and explore their love. He turned quickly thinking he heard something in the roadside grass. "Must be an animal," he whispered and continued on his way. He looked back once or twice again having a foreboding feeling. Finally home, he shook the feeling and opened the front door and headed for the kitchen, not seeing Elizabeth there, he went to the laundry room. "Hi," he said.

Elizabeth spun around, "Hi there, what are you doing home?" She blew a curl from her forehead as she dried her hands on her apron.

He walked to her and took her by the shoulders, "Just wanted to tell you that I love you."

She kissed him, "That's lovely, I love you too."

"Is our boy sleeping?"

"Yes, he had a good feed and a bath and now he's napping."

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Sounds good."

"If you're tired, go lie down, maybe you need a nap too."

"I probably do, but I have this problem," he rubbed her shoulders.

"What's that?"

"I can't lie in that bed without you."

She sighed, "Jack, I have too much to do, so either go back to work or lie on the sofa," she picked up the basket of wet diapers.

He laughed, "Okay I'll go back to work, but come here, I just want you to know that you are everything to me." He took the basket from her and opened the back door.

They hung all the wet diapers on the clothesline and Jack made Elizabeth laugh, "He sure goes through enough of these."

"Yes he does and just imagine how Carla did it with the twins!"

Jack shook his head, picked up the empty basket and took her hand, "No I can't imagine. Okay, guess I'll go back to work now, I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for helping with the laundry," she waved as he headed down the path. She said a silent prayer of thanks for having a husband who cared so much…did so much…loved so much.

Back in town, Jack saw the Thatchers and his mother leaving the café, "Hi everyone, are you going to be heading back to the house?"

William stepped forward, "Yes later, we are going to get some things at the mercantile first. We are planning our departure Jack, as much as Grace hates to leave, we really need to leave you folks in peace…and quiet."

Jack smiled, "That's very nice of you sir, but you've been wonderful guests and I know Elizabeth has appreciated you spending time with the baby."

"Yes, well that's the hard part leaving that little guy. Time goes quickly and next time we see him he'll be so different."

"I understand that." They shook hands, "I'll see you all at the house later." Jack watched as the stage pulled into town and several passengers disembarked. "Excuse me." He could tell by the equipment that surveyors had arrived. "Good afternoon, I'm Jack Thornton, I'll be assisting you in the surveying project."

The passengers simply nodded, more concerned with retrieving their belongings than introducing themselves.

Jack let them be and when most of the passengers walked away, Jack shrugged. One woman remained and held what appeared to be a piece of surveying equipment. "Ma'm?"

"Hello, I'm Lu Barazza," she extended her hand.

"Oh…oh, well hello, Constable Jack Thornton, welcome to Hope Valley," Jack shook her hand, "May I help you with anything?"

"I can manage, although if you care to take those two black bags that would be of help."

Jack retrieved the bags and led the way to the jail, "We can leave some of this in the jail and then I will take you to the hotel."

"Fine," she was petite woman with dark hair, a slight accent and plain gray traveling suit. Jack guessed her to be his age or perhaps a little older. "I suppose you were expecting a man, but I assure you I have all the credentials and experience to complete this project."

"I didn't know what to expect, although the railroad did tell us a Lou Barazza was the surveyor."

"Yes, Lu…short for Lucinda. I studied in Mexico and worked in Phoenix and fortunately my reputation spread and other railroads offered me work."

"That's good to know, I'm sure this won't be a difficult project for you at all," Jack opened the jailhouse door. "Lu Barazza, this is Bill Avery."

Bill shook her hand and looked to Jack who merely shrugged. "Welcome Miss Barazza."

"Call me Lu and I'd like to begin by showing you the maps of areas I need to check." She appeared all business as she dug through a bag and produced a map that she laid out on the desk.

After reviewing map after map, Jack suggested he show Miss Barazza to the hotel and confirm plans for the next day.

"I expect to begin at 8:00 a.m." she said as she picked up a black bag.

Jack retrieved her other bags, "Fine with me." They headed to the saloon and Jack hoped this would be one of Lu Barazza's quickest surveying jobs ever.

Jack headed home and found Elizabeth in the parlor, "Hi, what are you doing?"

Elizabeth held up knitting, "Making a blanket."

"Looks good," Jack began unbuttoning his uniform, "I'm going to change, I'll be back."

Elizabeth continued knitting until Jack returned and plopped on the sofa next to her.

"Rough afternoon? It's later than I expected," she noted he didn't button his shirt.

"Yeah, surveying project begins tomorrow." He took the knitting from her and held it up, "this is coming out…cute."

She snagged it from his hands and placed it in the basket, "Well, I'm working on it."

Jack looked down.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Not really, just had a bad feeling today. Can't explain it really."

She moved closer, "Anything I can do to help?"

He twiddled his thumbs and shrugged, "Not really."

She ran her fingers through his hair near his ear, "Well our son is asleep so if you'd like to go and rest a bit…"

He looked at her, "How about a bath?"

She pushed to the edge of the cushion, "You're on!" She ran off and Jack quickly followed.

Elizabeth had the water running as she began to undress. Jack's mood began to improve and he pulled her into his arms, "You're so irresistible."

She ran her hands down his bare chest, "and you are totally irresistible," she pushed his shirt down his arms, squeezing his muscles, "take it all off…hurry."

Jack pulled his shirt off and the rest of his clothes as he watched her wiggle off her clothing. He was in the tub in no time, "This is just what I needed, come, join me," his arms extended for her to join him.

She carefully climbed in straddling him and pressing against his wet torso.

"Elizabeth," he ran his wet hands up and down her arms, "would you like to make another baby?"

"I think nature will take its course," she said softly.

He moved his hips, "Lets help it along shall we?" He gently pulled her face closer and crushed his lips to hers. He moved slowly as her fingers raked through his hair and she squirmed over him. The worries of the day left him as the water sloshed around them and they muffled their audible sounds of delight with their continuous kisses. This was his place, with the woman he loved and he loved expressing that love. The foreboding thoughts he had earlier vanished in a tub of soapy bubbles while holding the woman who completed his world.

Elizabeth pressed against him, feeling the muscles of his arms holding her close and his strong legs bend as she wiggled her toes against his calves. She pulled back, smiled at him and rubbed her nose against his ear making him laugh. She adored his sweet, sultry laugh when they were alone together and she knew just where to touch him so she could hear his throaty giggle. "I've missed our baths Jack, this is so nice," she rested her elbows on his shoulders and tousled his hair with her fingers.

"Hmm, I've missed them too," he began to move with more determination, "I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Jack held her hips until he threw his head back and she slid against his wet skin, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth? Are you in there?" William Thatcher asked from the hall.

"Father! Yes, I'll be…out in a minute!"

"Okay, we've brought dinner from the café," he said.

Elizabeth covered Jack's open mouth with her fingers, "That's wonderful father, just put it in the kitchen and we'll take care of it later."

Jack squirmed, "Great…"

"Shh, don't make noise," Elizabeth climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

Jack followed, "How long have they been out there?"

"They must have just got here," She attempted to straighten her hair.

"Now what?" Jack continued drying himself.

"I don't know….oh wait, I know," she pushed him, "the diapers! Go out the back door and get the diapers off the clothesline!"

"Oh, you're taking a bath while I'm doing the laundry?" Jack shook his head.

"Yes, why not. Go!" she pushed him again.

"Let me get dressed!" he reached for his clothes scattered across the floor.

"You can do that outside, get out of here!" She struggled to keep her voice down.

"I'm not going out there without any clothes on!" he clutched his clothes to his chest.

"You can put them on outside," she said as she retrieved her own clothing.

"No," Jack struggled to put his shirt on.

"Okay, that's enough, do the rest outside," she pushed him again and he stumbled backwards. "Shhh!"

"Stop pushing me!" He hopped on one leg toward the door and opened it a crack and peered out.

"No," Elizabeth pulled his shoulder, "let me look in case they're out there," she peered out. "Okay hurry," she waved her hand for him to leave.

Jack looked up and down the hall before leaving. Elizabeth covered her mouth at the sight of him scurrying down the hall wearing only his unbuttoned shirt, carrying his clothes, his naked legs bowed over his tiptoed feet.

Elizabeth finished dressing and walked into the kitchen, "Hello everyone." She was relieved to see everyone acting perfectly normal. Her father was reading a newspaper and Grace and Charlotte unpacking food.

"Ahh, so what's for dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Will Jack be joining us?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth turned, "I assume so, he's out back right now taking in the laundry."

William coughed and turned the page.

Elizabeth smirked and went to check on Cole.

Jack entered with the laundry basket. "Hi everyone."

"All clean?" William asked peering over the paper at Jack.

Jack looked at him, "Yeah, I'll go put these diapers away." He hurried to the bedroom where Elizabeth was changing Cole, "Did they say anything?"

"No, they don't know."

"He asked me about being clean," Jack whispered.

"Jack, he was talking about the diapers," Elizabeth replied.

"If you say so," he put the basket on the bed.

She went to hand him the baby, "Jack! Your shirt is inside out!"

 _ **to be continued...**_


	47. Chapter 47 - The Survey - Part Two

**The Survey - Part Two**

The supper table gathering was fairly silent, Jack had turned his shirt right-side out and Elizabeth held the kicking baby Cole as Charlotte coo'd with him, "Hmm, Elizabeth you smell so good, what is that?"

Grace answered, "Its Gardenia Surprise," she turned and sniffed Jack, "Jack smells just like it too, it's his favorite bubble bath."

Jack dropped his fork and glared at his mother.

Charlotte sat straight, "Oh, I didn't realize it was bubble bath."

"Yes, Julie has several bottles shipped here every few weeks, isn't that right Elizabeth?" Grace sipped her tea.

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Thank you mother and yes, that is correct," she answered through gritted teeth.

William cleared his throat, "Well, now that we've established that everyone is refreshingly clean and smelling like flowers, shall we have some dessert."

Jack stood, "Good idea."

Later that night, Jack was in bed while Elizabeth tucked the baby into his cradle. "Hurry up, I need a hug," he mumbled.

Elizabeth untied her robe and laid it across the foot of the bed, "I've never heard you tell me to hurry up," she stated as she crawled next to him.

"Hmmm," Jack pulled her close so they were touching head to foot. "I like this, best part of the day," he sighed contentedly and kissed her neck before resting his head on her shoulder.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed his forehead, "Jack are you okay?"

"Yup."

"Sorry about the Gardenia Surprise."

"I wonder if your father will start to use it now?" Jack laughed.

Elizabeth smiled, kissed his forehead again and caressed his arm as they fell asleep.

In the morning Jack was buttoning his jacket when Elizabeth entered the kitchen. "I missed you this morning," she said as she approached him.

"I have to get an early start today, surveying," his tone was all business.

"I see. Will you be able to come home for lunch or do I have to wait all day to see you?" She put her hands against his chest.

He kissed her, "I love you, have a good day." He left the room.

Elizabeth followed him to the door, "Wait, can I have a hug?" She got close to him, "I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek, "be careful today." He smiled sweetly, touched her cheek and he was gone.

Lu was at the jail waiting for Jack. "Constable, shall we get going? I like the morning light," she picked up her supplies, "show me where we can get a wagon, not too large please."

Jack led the way, not saying much as he watched her march along next to him. A few citizens nodded and greeted Jack and he merely nodded. The two took a small wagon out to the spot she identified on the map and she went to work. Jack sat and watched knowing if she needed his help she wouldn't be shy about asking for it. She instructed him to go a half mile down the road, and he did. "Is this what you'll be doing all day?"

"I need certain measurements first. I'm sorry if it isn't exciting."

"I didn't say that," Jack pulled the reigns.

She ignored him and looked around, "Very pretty country here. I'm surprised it isn't more populated, although your town seems a little behind the times."

"That's why we're looking forward to the railroad coming, bringing people and new technology."

"The saloon doesn't even have a telephone."

"Oh, well, you can send a telegram at the mercantile."

"Do you have a lot of new settlers?"

"We haven't lately, but over the past few years, we've had some. It depends on the work, if the mines are in operation we get new people, and when the mines close, they move on."

"Do you have an immigration issue?"

Jack looked at her, "No, we haven't had any problems with immigration here. Those are generally restricted to the big cities I believe."

"So people move in and you don't have to check them?"

"Not usually," he glanced away.

They reached the area she wanted and asked for his help with the equipment. She wrote a lot of things down in her book and then they moved on. This continued for hours until finally Jack asked, "Are you getting hungry? We could go back to town and have lunch at the café."

"No, I prefer to keep going," she climbed into the wagon and waited for him to proceed.

Jack sighed and picked up the reigns.

* * *

Elizabeth was preparing the evening meal while her mother had Cole in the parlor. William sat at the kitchen table, "So when will the railroad be here, does Jack know?"

"I don't think he knows, but he isn't too fond of doing surveying work."

"We know he's all about Mountie work," William stood, "I'll go check on your mother unless you need me to do anything here."

Elizabeth looked at him knowing full well that kitchen work was not his area of expertise.

William put his hands up, "What? I've made tea and taken things out of the oven since I've been here! I can work in a kitchen."

"Okay Chef Thatcher, you're relieved of kitchen duty today," Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Jack and Lu finally returned to town. "Constable Thornton, I would like to begin earlier tomorrow."

"What time?" Jack sighed.

"An hour earlier than today, so don't be late." She opened the door and left the jail.

Jack strummed his fingers on the desk. Bill walked in, "She isn't very pleasant, or did you do something to upset her?"

"I didn't do a thing believe me," Jack chuckled, "that's the way she is. I really hope this is over with soon."

"Should be, why don't you head home," Bill said, "tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"Sure will and we are meeting earlier," Jack pursed his lips and nodded.

"Sorry about that, I'll be back in the afternoon tomorrow, have some business in the morning," Bill said as Jack headed out the door.

* * *

Jack was quiet that evening and Elizabeth let him be. She knew he didn't often want to talk about his work and if he did, he would bring it up. He sat in the parlor and played with Cole while Elizabeth tended to household chores. Even when they went to bed, Jack held his arms out and she crawled into his embrace. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but this Lu Barazza is the worst to work with."

"Oh," Elizabeth wanted to relax him, "I'm sorry to hear that," she ran her finger tip down his cheek, "It will be over soon won't it?"

"Yes, well at least I hope so."

They shared a few good night kisses and were soon asleep.

Meanwhile at the saloon, Lu pulled the newspaper article from her bag, "I will be a resident of Canada soon," she folded the paper and stuffed it back into her bag.

Jack was at the jail early the next morning when Lu walked in, "Constable, shall we get going?"

"Good morning to you too," Jack mumbled as he prepared to leave.

Lu stuffed some papers into her black bag and climbed into the wagon. "We will only work until noon, I have some other things to do later."

Jack smiled, relieved to hear that news. "That's fine with me."

Once at the newest site, Jack helped her set up the tripod and he walked ahead and held a level and the clipboard while she peered through the eye piece. "Can you take two steps to your left," she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Now to your other left."

Jack smirked realizing he stepped to the right, "Oh…"

She wrote something down, "You'd be amazed, a lot of people don't know the difference between left and right."

Now Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, depends which way you're facing I guess."

"Okay, if you say so," she looked again through the eye piece, "you can come back here now."

Jack loaded the wagon, "Now what?"

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" he looked at her.

She reached for her black bag, "I need some documents signed and if you could do that it would save me a trip."

Jack waited to look them over.

She unfolded the papers and handed them to Jack.

"Just what are these for exactly," he scanned them, "is it something to do with immigration?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose," she was tending to the equipment, insinuating the papers were of little concern.

Jack was suspicious, "Well, what do I have to do with this?"

"Nothing, you're just an official who can sign them. That's all I need, your signature."

"Not that simple, these look like residency papers, you need to go through a court with these," he turned page after page.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but I need a signature first," she put her hands on her hips.

"I can't just sign these," he looked at her, "you should talk to a lawyer." He attempted to hand them back to her.

She glared at him, "I can't do that without a signature. Shall we return to the jail and you can sign them there?"

Jack didn't want to argue, "We can go back and I can look them over more carefully."

She climbed onto the wagon, "There's nothing to look over, you just need to sign them."

Jack folded the papers and handed them back to her as he took his seat, "I don't think so."

She put her shoulders down and stared straight ahead.

Once at the jail, Jack opened a book, "You know…yes, here it is, you need to bring these to the governor-in-council and they forward the paperwork to the superintendent of immigration," Jack continued scanning the pages.

Lu slammed the papers on the desk, "I do not have to go through all that."

Jack stood, "Yes, I'm afraid you do."

Lu huffed and stood at the desk, "It is just easy for me if you sign the papers."

"Sorry, I can't do that, but I will read more about this," Jack tapped the book with his hand.

Lu crossed her arms, "This will not be the final word on this Constable."

"I will look into helping you but I won't put my name on a document that isn't legal."

She turned, "Good day Constable."

"Good day Miss Barazza."

She slammed the door, adjusted her jacket, "You will sign my papers Constable, oh yes, you will," and she stormed off to the saloon.

Later at home, Jack busied himself in the barn, trying to calm down after his irritating discussion with Lu Barazza. He was forcefully pitching hay and mumbling.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, "I'm so glad I'm not that hay, you're being a bit rough with it," she walked toward him, "what's bothering you Constable?"

Jack stabbed the pitchfork into a hay bale, "Ah, Lu Barazza. Just driving me crazy, so rude and pretentious," he calmed the closer she got, "but how are you my beautiful wife?" He reached for her and they shared a sweet kiss.

"I'm good now that you're here," she kissed him again. "One night we will have to see just how soft this hay is, don't you think?"

Jack smiled and swayed back and forth while holding her, "That is an excellent idea Mrs. Thornton."

"Oh you haven't called me Mrs. Thornton in a while and I like it."

"I like it too," he kissed her nose, "lets go in and see how our little boy is."

Later that night Elizabeth rocked Cole to sleep and Jack read from the book he brought home.

"What has got your interest in that book?" Elizabeth asked as she placed Cole in his cradle.

"The Immigration Act of 1910," Jack snapped the book shut and placed it on the nightstand.

"Sounds fascinating," Elizabeth crawled to his side.

"Nope, but you sure are fascinating," he pulled her close.

"I am?" she said shyly.

"Yes you are. Earlier you were changing your clothes and I peeked," he pursed his lips and his dimples were on full display.

"Oh you did?" A big smile spread across her face.

"I did and I liked what I saw," he rubbed her shoulder.

"What the stocking rolling down my leg? How exciting." She laughed.

"Oh but you see, its so much more than that. Its your foot up on the stool, you pushed that silky robe aside and slid your fingers into the tops of the stocking and rolled it down your leg," Jack whispered as his hands moved in illustration. "Your hair fell down over your shoulder and you swung you head to move it back and the front of the robe opened just a little bit and I saw some of those curves that I love to see."

"Oh my," she bit her lip, "I guess you really were watching."

He nodded, "I was because you see, when we're married for fifty years that will still make me smile and get me excited," he tilted his head, "and make me groan in a good way."

She chuckled.

"Because you are the woman I love," he touched her cheek. "There's no one else on this earth that starts that tingling inside of me like you can."

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment, "Thank you Jack," she kissed him and began to crawl onto his lap. In an instant they moved over the sheets like a wave washing onto the shore, giving and taking of their love. As Jack kissed her neck, Elizabeth fought her tears and whispered, "I love you Jack Thornton with all my heart."

 _ **to be continued...**_


	48. Chapter 48 - The Survey Part Three

**The Survey - Part 3** _(Lu Barazza is surveying and Jack can't wait for her to leave, but she needs Jack's signature on some important papers...will she be able to make Jack sign?)_

Elizabeth tiptoed into the bathroom and ran her hands up the smooth skin of Jack's bare back as he stood over the sink shaving.

He jumped, "You trying to make me slice my throat?" He rinsed the shaving blade in the sink as Elizabeth jumped up to sit on the counter.

"No, I just like when you're only wearing a towel," she smiled and ran her toe up his leg.

"Well I guess I'll have to come home every day, strip down and wrap a towel around my waist," Jack grinned.

She leaned toward him, "We'd never eat dinner then."

He patted his tummy, "Good, I'd keep my physique that way."

"You have a very appealing physique Jack," she swung her legs back and forth, sliding her hands under her thighs.

Jack resumed shaving.

"Have you ever cut yourself doing that?"

"Sure, lots of times. That's why you have to glide the razor carefully over every curve."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "You're good at that."

He put the blade down, wiped his face with a towel and moved between her legs, "I do like to glide over curves." He slid his hands down over her hips and pulled her closer.

"And I know for a fact that you're good at that," she ran her hands up his arms all the way to his face. "I love when your face is silky smooth."

"Really? I know something else that's silky smooth."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Jack!"

"Those sheets on our bed," he tucked her legs around his waist and whisked her off to the bedroom.

Elizabeth buried her face in his neck to mask her laughter.

* * *

Later at the jail, Jack smiled while running his hand along the desk, thinking of how cute Elizabeth was sitting on the bathroom counter watching him shave. He bit his bottom lip at the fun it initiated. He loved those spontaneous moments they shared, they were always fun and memorable. He shook his head, "And that will get me through this day," he said softly as he sat and waited for Lu to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long, in she walked waving the papers she wanted him to sign. "Constable, are you ready to sign these as my man of law?"

Jack's brow creased, "No, I am not. Let's get out there so you can just do your job," he was not in uniform today and picked up work gloves on the chair near the door.

She stared at him and followed. Once at the site, "You know Constable, it would be fortuitous for you to do as I ask and sign the papers. I can then go on to the lawyer and court and you'll never see me again."

Jack did a double take, "Why do you want me to sign? What is it about me?"

"You are a Constable, a lawman, your signature holds value," she said as she set up a tripod.

Jack was silent for a long moment as he shook his head in frustration, "Lets just get this work done."

* * *

Later in town Lu was at the mercantile inquiring on any telegrams for her, "No, haven't gotten anything for you Miss Barazza."

Elizabeth was in an aisle placing items in her basket and looked up upon hearing Ned. She hurried to the counter, "Oh, hello," she looked at Lu. "I'm Elizabeth Thornton, our husbands are working together."

Lu looked Elizabeth up and down, "Our husbands?"

"Yes, my husband, Constable Thornton, must be working with your husband Lou," Elizabeth said, innocently smiling.

Lu twisted her lip and made a throaty sound, "Well Mrs. Thornton, I am Lu Barazza and I am the one working with the Constable," she turned to Ned Yost, "I will return tomorrow to see if there are any telegrams for me." She nodded once to Elizabeth and left the store.

Elizabeth's mouth hung open for a moment.

Ned nervously dusted the counter, "She's a …different, sometimes those foreigner's aren't so friendly."

Elizabeth still stared at the door before shaking her head, "Oh…I…I better be going." She handed Ned money and left for the café.

Abigail was bouncing baby Cole on her lap, "Oh Elizabeth, he's growing so fast. Pretty soon you'll be chasing him around." She looked at her friend, concerned over her pale look, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth couldn't shake her shocked expression and sat down across from Abigail.

Abigail was worried, "Elizabeth? What is it?"

"Are women surveyors? I mean that's not a profession I thought ….I just assumed they were always men, that she was a man," her eyes fluttered.

"What are you talking about?" Abigail held Cole at her shoulder.

"Jack's been working with a surveyor…"

"Yes, for the railroad, Bill told me."

"She's a woman."

"Oh, well, maybe they had a shortage of capable men and they recruited her," Abigail rubbed Cole's back.

"Who? Who would have recruited her?" Elizabeth finally looked at Abigail.

"The surveying people? I don't know, the railroad maybe? Is that a problem that she's a woman?"

"I don't know. Jack didn't tell me she was a woman, I assumed with the name Lou that she was a man."

"Oh, I see. Elizabeth, you know how Jack is, he doesn't like to talk about his work."

"True, that must be it," she looked at Cole and was finally able to shake off her concern, "has my boy been good?"

"Of course he has, he's a wonderful boy," she handed him to Elizabeth, "here's some food I packed for you, I'll put your package in the basket."

"Thank you Abigail," Elizabeth held Cole, picked up the basket and left for home.

* * *

Jack walked home, mumbling to himself about his job, "I never thought I would hate my job so much, that woman makes it miserable." He jumped onto porch and opened the door, "I'm home," he announced and smiled when he heard Cole crying. He went to the parlor, Elizabeth sat on the sofa while Cole lay in the cradle crying and kicking his feet. "What's wrong with our little man?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth said.

Jack looked at her, "Doesn't sound like nothing," he picked him up, "what's the matter son, is your Ma not paying enough attention to you?"

"I'll go start dinner," Elizabeth went to the kitchen.

Jack quickly followed and went to her, kissing her cheek, "Have to get my welcome home kiss."

She looked at him, "Welcome home."

Jack felt her abruptness. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope not, I met Lu Barazza today."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry for you," he said sarcastically, "really nice isn't she?"

"How come I didn't know she was a she?"

"What?"

"You didn't tell me that the surveyor was a woman Jack," Elizabeth stared at him.

Jack looked around, "What have I said about her? Have I said much more than 'I don't like her'?"

Elizabeth sucked in her bottom lip, "No, I suppose that's it, I was just surprised that's all."

Jack touched her arm, "Elizabeth, she's just a bitter Mexican woman."

"Jack, that's not a very nice thing to say. Although I will say she doesn't have very nice manners."

"She sure doesn't," Jack rubbed Cole's head, "enough about her, how was your day?"

Elizabeth leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him, "Its better now that you're here with us."

Jack sighed, "Ah, that's more like it," he gently squeezed his wife and son.

Later that evening as Elizabeth was preparing for bed, Jack stood in the doorway of her closet watching her tie the ribbon on her negligee. She noticed him, "What? Is something wrong?"

Jack shook his head, "No, just admiring the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She went to him and kissed his cheek, "I think you want something…why the flattery?"

"It's the truth," he took her hand.

"Jack, I'm not mad about Lu Barazza if that's what you think."

"I know. There's nothing to be mad about. I'm sorry if I forgot to mention she was a woman," he sighed, "you know, at least she is focused on her job and gets things done."

"Good, so the sooner she is finished, the sooner she will be gone and you can resume being our Mountie," she kissed his other cheek.

"Right," he smiled, "can we go to bed now?" He pulled the ribbon she had just tied.

She smiled, "Yes, we can."

* * *

The next morning Jack was not surprised to see Lu waiting for him in the jail, "Good morning," he said.

She stared at him, "Can we leave now?"

"Sure," Jack rolled his head in acceptance of her rudeness. As he opened the door he couldn't help but remember something someone once told him, "Did you ever hear of honey?"

"Yes, in my tea."

Jack nodded, "You need to try it elsewhere," he mumbled.

Once at a place she felt appropriate for surveying, she set up her equipment, "So, have you agreed to sign my paper?"

"No, I haven't."

"Is there something you want in return? Is it money?" she walked to him.

Jack put his hands on his hips, "No of course not. I just can't sign those papers. I don't know you well enough, not mention there is a residency requirement that I have no idea if you meet or not."

She stared at him, "I see." She stormed back to her tripod, opened her notebook resuming work.

Jack swallowed, hoping that was the end of her asking him about her papers.

Lu opened her compass, while glancing at Jack. She mumbled to herself, "I will think of another way to gain your cooperation Constable."

* * *

At the house, Elizabeth enjoyed a cup of tea with her father. "Beth, how's the job going for Jack?"

"Good, except he doesn't care for this surveying very much."

"Why would he have to do that?" William asked.

"Bill Avery told the railroad they would take care of it," Elizabeth sipped her tea.

William chuckled, "That Avery, quite the fella. Who's the surveyor?"

"It's a woman actually, Lu Barazza. Jack doesn't care for her, she's rude and bossy. She had Jack climbing all over the place and he got his uniform filthy, so he isn't even wearing it anymore."

"I see, its unusual to have a woman, but the railroad is spreading out so fast that they must have needed her knowledge," William replied.

"I assume so. Jack will be glad when its over."

"I'm sure he will. He may also be glad that your mother and I will be leaving soon."

"No, we've both enjoyed having you here."

"I better get to town to get your mother, she's enjoying those baking lessons with Abigail," William stood, "its been a whole new world for us here."

"That's wonderful father," Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

* * *

When Jack arrived home, he picked up Cole from his cradle, "Where's your mom? Oh, I bet I know." They headed to the laundry room, "Hi," he kissed her cheek as she tossed a wrung diaper in the basket.

"I'm glad you're home," she brushed the back of her arm across her forehead, "this has to be the worst part of childcare."

"Here you take him, I'll hang those outside," he said.

"No, you spend time with your son, I'll take care of these," she quickly headed out the back door.

"Okay Cole, lets go see if we can find anything good in the kitchen," Jack carried his coo'ing son to the kitchen looking for a snack.

Elizabeth finished hanging the wet diapers, picked up the basket filled with dry, clean diapers and headed back inside. She dropped the basket in the laundry room, "I'll get to you later," she mumbled and headed to the kitchen for a cool drink.

The sight before her made her scream, "Jack Thornton! What are you doing!"

Jack looked up, "What? He keeps trying to stuff his fist into his mouth, so I think he's hungry."

"No, no, no," she shook her head.

"He's hungry Elizabeth, he's sucking on his fist," Jack insisted.

"So you're feeding him pancakes!"

"Yeah," Jack looked at the plate, "I mushed it up, he likes it. He's sucking it off the spoon, look."

"Jack, he could choke on that, he hasn't had anything but milk," she took the spoon from him and sat next to them, looking at her son, smiling at the way his tongue was licking his lips.

"I wouldn't let him choke," Jack raised the boy to his shoulder defensively, "I wouldn't let anything happen to him," Jack said softly.

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Jack…you're a wonderful father, but he isn't old enough to eat solid food yet."

"When will he?"

"The book says a few more months, but I'll talk to Abigail see what she thinks."

"Okay, because he really is trying to stuff his fist in his mouth," Jack's eyes widened, "oh no…."

Little Cole spit up on his father's shoulder.

Elizabeth rescued father and son, "Well I guess there's one reason he shouldn't eat pancakes," she wiped Jack's shoulder.

"Guess not," the corner of Jack's mouth turned up.

"And you can't even blame my cooking," Elizabeth quipped.

Jack touched her face and kissed her, "You're a good mother…to both of us."

Elizabeth shook her head and giggled.

Later, Elizabeth sat up in bed waiting for Jack as he continued performing his fatherly duties by putting Cole to bed. "He's sleepy," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack stretched, "He's not the only one."

"Oh," Elizabeth looked down at her hands.

Jack noticed, "Hey, not too sleepy to kiss my beautiful wife," he sat next to her.

She looked at him, "I was hoping you would want to hold me."

Jack laughed through his teeth, "Always, come here," he pulled her close. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes," she ran her hand over his chest, "my parents will be leaving. Kind of sad to see them go. They've been enjoying their visit so much."

"I know they have, enjoying their grandson has calmed them," Jack rubbed her shoulder.

She slid up closer, "But it will be nice to be alone again."

Jack smiled, "Well, we're alone now. Do you have anything in mind?"

She looked around as she lowered a strap of her negligee, "Oh nothing special…"

Jack licked his bottom lip and lowered the other strap, "You're wrong."

"I am?"

"You, my love, are very special," he ran the tip of his finger over her curves causing her to gasp softly, "every beautiful inch of you is very special to me."

She moved slightly and caressed his chest, "Of course you're special too."

"Well then lets get even more special together," he leaned in for a kiss.

Elizabeth ran her arms around his neck and pulled him to her as she fell back on the bed. "I love being special with you," she tugged on waistband of his long johns as his hands raked through her hair. She pressed one hand against his abdomen as she tugged his clothing free with her other hand. Jack kicked them to the edge of the bed as his hands lifted the silky fabric of her negligee from her smooth skin. His hands were warm and strong and she sighed at his every touch. Her hands explored his muscular frame, feeling him swallow when she touched a sensitive spot as she delicately grazed her hands over him. His lips pressed into her neck and she gently nibbled at his ear before their lips joined again in a tender but passionate kiss. Their legs entwined and their feet massaged their legs as the bed sheet tangled them as one. As their night cloths slid from the bed to the floor their kisses became more passionate, their touches bolder and their love ignited as their bodies melted together. "I love you," Jack whispered in her ear.

"I love you always," she replied, "thank you for holding me."

"I always will," he replied.

Cole let out a little burp and Jack and Elizabeth both laughed and said, "Pancakes!" And they rolled over the sheets.

Meanwhile, on the second floor of the saloon Lu Barazza was pacing the floor mentally plotting the details of her plan to get Jack's cooperation.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	49. Chapter 49 - The Survey Part Four

**The Survey - Part Four**

Several days passed and Jack hoped it brought him one day closer to saying good bye to Lu Barazza. He was more than ready to return to his normal Mountie duties. This morning however, the family gathered at the café for a breakfast celebration to wish Grace and William Thatcher well as they headed back to Hamilton.

Heading outside to await the stagecoach, William held Cole as Grace hugged her daughter, "Good bye my dear, please plan a trip soon so we can show off our grandson to everyone in Hamilton."

"We will mother, once he's a little older," Elizabeth hugged her mother, "have a safe trip and send a wire once you've arrived home."

William handed the baby to Grace and took Elizabeth's hand, "We've had a wonderful time. Thank you for giving us such a wonderful grandson," he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I'll miss you father," Elizabeth replied.

"We're going to send you some wonderful outfits once we're home," Grace told Cole in her best baby voice.

"Mother, nothing extravagant, please" Elizabeth warned.

"Well he needs clothes and you can't make them," she leaned forward, "and that little mercantile doesn't carry any selection."

Jack sighed and reached for his son, "Thank you, have a safe trip."

After more hugs, the stage was loaded and pulled away. Jack squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder as he felt her wilt a bit in sadness, "It's okay, we'll see them again soon," he kissed her forehead and saw Lu Barazza on the jail steps, "here take Cole, I better get to work."

Lu stood on the jail porch watching the Thatcher's departure. Today was the day she was waiting for and a smile curled her lips as she thought of her plan.

Elizabeth reached for Jack, "Jack…You'll come home early today?"

Jack stepped back to her, "I'll try," he kissed her forehead, "get some rest. I love you."

She squeezed his arm, "I love you too."

Jack smiled, kissed their son and headed for the jail.

Jack and Lu rode silently in the wagon, until Jack reigned in the horse, "Is this the right spot?"

She looked around, "Yes, this is fine."

Jack set up the tripod and removed his jacket and tossed it into the wagon. Lu did the same, "It is warm today."

"Yeah, so let's get this done and make it an early day," Jack said as he rolled up his sleeves and walked away.

* * *

Abigail poured Elizabeth a cup of tea, "Well, I don't recall exactly when I began giving Peter solid food, but I can guarantee it wasn't pancakes!"

Elizabeth giggled, "I'm certain it wasn't, but you should have seen their faces, it was very difficult not to laugh."

"Well I'm sure Jack was rather proud of himself for helping care for his son,"

"Yes he was," Elizabeth touched Cole's chin, "until this little one spit up on his father's shirt."

"Oh no," Abigail said, "Well that will teach daddy not to feed him pancakes again."

"Or anything else hopefully…for a while."

"He's a good father Elizabeth, he would do anything for you."

Elizabeth smiled, "I know, I'm so blessed…" she looked at Cole, "a wonderful baby boy and a wonderful husband, what more could I want?"

"More babies perhaps?" Abigail smiled.

"Yes," Elizabeth answered shyly, but quickly added, "…eventually."

Jack continued working with Lu and was surprised she was willing to take a lunch break. "I picked up some food from the café and some lemonade," she said.

"That's a pleasant surprise, thank you," Jack replied as he jumped into the back of the wagon, sat down and stretched out his legs. He opened the basket and removed the items.

Lu sat on the edge of the wagon, "This is beautiful country up here, so green. Mexico is brown, desert sand and brown grass."

"I'd like to visit Mexico one day," Jack replied, "I'm sure it must have its nice areas."

"Yes, it does. But it is nicer here."

Jack was tempted to ask her why she wanted to be in Canada, but knew bringing up the subject would get her talking about signing her papers so he remained quiet. Truthfully, he didn't really want to know, he just wanted to get the work done for the day and go home early to spend time with Elizabeth and Cole.

"Jack, I'd like to measure this meadow area, it's nice and flat," Lu was pointing.

Jack jumped from the wagon, "Okay, I'll head out there," he put the cups into the basket and began walking.

"Keep going," Lu shaded her eyes with her hand.

Jack pointed to a row of shrubbery, "About there?"

"Yes, a little to the right," she yelled.

Elizabeth was busy at home doing laundry while Cole napped. She hung some items on the line outside enjoying the warm breeze. As she headed back into the house and felt a chill. She looked around but shook it off and headed back to the laundry room. She couldn't help thinking of Jack feeding Cole pancakes. She knew soon their son would be eating and enjoying food but she wasn't in a hurry for that time to come. She felt such a bond with him and she didn't want it to end. She smiled picturing Jack serving pancakes to a table surrounded of their children. He was such a wonderful father, she touched her tummy. "I love you Jack Thornton, and I look forward to our future babies," she whispered. Cole's cry brought her from her private thoughts and she quickly went and addressed her son's needs. After a feeding and a change of clothes, she decided to head back to town. As she left the house, she heard a noise in the barn, she looked around and, seeing nothing unusual, left and headed down the road.

After checking for mail at the mercantile, Elizabeth and Cole headed to the café. "I could use a cup of tea and I bet you're a bit hungry too aren't you my sweet boy?" Elizabeth shifted the baby to her other arm and entered the café.

"Good, I'm glad you're here," Abigail said, "sit down here."

The two friends enjoyed the patron free café and a pot of tea. "The house feels so quiet without my parents there."

"What about Jack's mother? Where is she?"

"She's been staying at the hotel mostly," Elizabeth moved Cole, "I think we're too boring for her."

Abigail giggled, "I did see her riding out with some men earlier."

"Her duck hunting friends," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "She's an outdoor woman."

"How is Jack doing? I mean with the surveying?"

"Its lasting much longer than he wanted, but I believe it is close to being completed. Is Bill busy taking care of Mountie business?"

"Yes, and fortunately its been quiet. I think he feels a bit guilty about Jack having to handle all that."

"Jack can handle it, even the not so nice Lu Barazza," Elizabeth said. Both women laughed softly.

Cole was asleep on his mother's shoulder. "I think I'll go to the jail now and wait for Jack," Elizabeth said as she carefully moved Cole to her other arm.

"Oh let him stay here, there's no one here, I can watch him for you," Abigail insisted.

"Well…"

"I promise not to feed him pancakes," Abigail said with a smile.

Elizabeth walked slowly to the jail, enjoying the warm sunshine of the late afternoon. She and Jack would go back to the café, get Cole and some food and head home. She was looking forward to a relaxing evening with Jack.

Jack wasn't at the jail, but she pet Rip and waited.

The door burst open and in rushed Lu Barazza, "Oh, Mrs. Thornton," she was surprised to see Elizabeth standing in the jail, "…is Mr. Avery here?"

Elizabeth was still, taking in the disheveled appearance of the woman, "No…no he isn't," she looked over the woman's shoulder to the door, "Is Jack with you?"

"No…no he isn't," she sobbed and groaned before sitting in the chair.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked, taking in the woman's ripped blouse, dirt covered skirt, mussed hair, "What in the world…?"

Lu stood, shaking, at first unable to look at Elizabeth, "I…I really…I was attacked!"

Elizabeth jumped back and her eyes grew wide, "Attacked? What?"

"Yes, oh…it was terrible," Lu moaned and held her blouse closed.

Elizabeth stepped toward the door and back again, not sure what to do, "Should I get help? Do you need the doctor?"

"No, no," Lu waved her hand, "I don't need the doctor…I just needed Mr. Avery."

"Where is Jack, can't he help you?" Elizabeth asked, looking to the door for Jack or Bill to come in.

Lu stood, taking deep breaths, "No, he cannot."

Elizabeth didn't understand and continued looking over the woman, "Why?"

"Because he is the one who did this to me," Lu exhaled sharply, staring at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gasped slightly and stepped back, "What? Jack? He would never…" her hand went to her chest and she shook her head, "What are you saying? He would never do such a thing!"

Lu continued staring at Elizabeth, "Well, he did and I want to report it to Mr. Avery."

Elizabeth's thoughts went to Jack, and she became concerned for him, "Where is Jack? Is Jack okay?"

"He probably went home to…a…wash away the evidence."

"Stop, you are not telling the truth, I know my husband and he would never…"

"Never what? Have his way with another woman? Attack an innocent woman?"

"Stop!" Elizabeth felt her heart beating out of her chest.

"He pushed me to the ground and forced himself on me…," Lu's voice got louder and louder.

"Stop! I know he would never do that!" Elizabeth put her hand up and took a step toward the door.

"If you don't believe me, you should look at his back, I scratched him," she stepped close to Elizabeth, "because for a brief moment…well, I won't say, I don't want to upset you."

"Stop, I'm not listening to anymore!" Elizabeth reached for the doorknob.

Lu pushed her hair back over her shoulder and blocked the door, "Oh and another thing Mrs. Thornton, check to see if he has the green ribbon he pulled from my hair."

Elizabeth looked at her, "You are a liar, and if you've hurt him…now get out of my way!"

"Oh he is not hurt believe me. I would say he enjoyed it. You go see if he lies to you, then see who you will call a liar!" Lu yelled in a deep, angry tone.

Elizabeth's words caught in her throat, "No…" and she opened the door and quickly left the jail. Her thoughts were only of Jack. This woman was insane, Jack would never do such a thing. What if she had hurt him? She had to find Jack. She glanced at the café but knew it would be best to let Cole remain with Abigail while she went home to see Jack and inform him of the lies this woman was spewing.

She entered the house, "Jack! Jack, are you here?" He didn't respond, she went to the kitchen, her heart pounding, "What should I do?" she mumbled.

The front door opened and Jack came in, he stopped in the kitchen doorway, "Hi…"

She could only look at him, he had his jacket on and he looked fine.

Jack began removing his jacket, "I am going to wash up, I managed to get myself pretty dirty today."

He headed to the bedroom and tossed his jacket on a chair and headed to the bathroom.

Elizabeth nervously followed him to the bedroom, the accusations that Lu made playing over and over in her head as she watched him. She couldn't say them aloud. Jack was talking but she wasn't listening, when he went to the bathroom and closed the door, she picked up his jacket, clinging to it for a minute, "I know she is lying." She hung the jacket up and she saw it, her hand shook as she touched the green hair ribbon peeking out at her from the jacket pocket, "What…." She whispered. She pulled the ribbon from the jacket pocket and took a step toward the bathroom. She backed against the wall and jumped when Jack came rushing toward her, "What?"

"Where is Cole? Why isn't he here?" Jack stared at her.

"Oh…" Elizabeth looked down.

"Haven't you heard me asking about him?" He touched her shoulder.

"No…"

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he went to the bureau.

Elizabeth gasped when he turned and she saw the scratch marks on his back as he put on a clean shirt.

"Jack…" she whispered, her lips shaking, "I need to…" She couldn't say another word. Her heart knew one thing, but her eyes saw evidence of something else. She needed to breath, to clear her head of her confused thoughts. She went out the door and leaned on the porch railing.

Jack quickly followed, "Elizabeth, what is it?"

"Oh Jack…" she was interrupted by someone walking toward the house.

Bill Avery stopped, "Jack, I need you to come back to the jail with me."

Jack stared at him, then Elizabeth, who held a hand over her mouth, "What's going on?"

 ** _To be continued..._**


	50. Chapter 50 - The Survey Part Five

**The Survey - Part Five**

"Jack, I need to speak to you," Bill said.

"About?" Jack asked bluntly.

Bill glanced at Elizabeth, "It's rather sensitive."

Elizabeth stepped forward, "I know what it's about, and I am going with you." She walked steadfastly past Jack and Bill and headed down the path.

"What's going on?" Jack shook his head.

Bill stepped closer to his friend, "Lu Barazza….she's made…she's made accusations against you."

Jack quickly looked at Elizabeth as she continued down the path, "Accusations? About what?" he asked Bill.

"Not very good ones Jack," Bill shook his head.

"Me? About me?" Jack's hand was on his chest.

"Yes, rather disturbing, personal accusations," Bill's voice was low, unbelieving what he was saying.

"What?" Jack shook his head and then ran to catch up with his wife, "Elizabeth! Wait!" He stopped her, "Please, wait."

Elizabeth was breathing heavily, "Jack…"

"I don't know what she said, but I'm sure it's a lie….," he gripped her shoulders.

Elizabeth looked away, "Jack…she told me that you attacked her!"

Jack stood straighter, "What? Attacked her?"

Elizabeth nodded as she wiped a tear.

"You know that's not true, she's lying..." Jack lowered his voice.

"Of course," she replied.

"That woman," his anger began to rise, "she's a liar. I would never do that."

Elizabeth reached for him, "But why would she say such a thing?"

Jack felt his heart pound, "I'm not sure….she…it must be about those papers."

"But this is personal, she is accusing you of something awful," Elizabeth placed her hand against her mouth to silence her sob.

Jack turned to Bill who was now standing with them, "I would never do such a thing, and you know that."

"I do Jack, but it's my duty to take her complaint and investigate it. I'm sure it's meritless," Bill put his hands in his pockets.

"Totally meritless," Jack looked at him, "you aren't thinking of putting me in jail are you?"

"No...I don't think it needs to come with that, but I do need your response to her complaint."

"Here's my response, she's crazy and her complaint is a total fabrication!" He took Elizabeth's hand, "Come on, let's go get our son and go back home."

The three continued to town in silence. Elizabeth could feel Jack's anger with every breath he exhaled and every stomp of his foot on the gravel path. Her heart pounded for him, knowing he would never do what he was accused of, but her mind wondered why….why would this woman accuse a lawman of such a thing? She squeezed his hand as they finally reached the jail.

Jack looked toward the saloon, "I should go clear this up right now."

Bill stepped in front of him, "No, the last thing you need is a confrontation in front of witnesses. For now, we can settle this with your one statement denying her accusations."

"Okay, here's my statement, I never laid a hand on that woman," Jack's anger continued to build.

"Well, that's a start," Bill replied.

"Once this is cleared up, these papers are being burned, by me!" Jack said.

"No need for a permanent record Jack, I'm sure of that," Bill assured him, "once her lies are out in the open."

"Bill, I'll be here first thing tomorrow morning," he said, "right now, I need to be home with my family."

Bill looked at Jack and then Elizabeth, "Okay, I know you aren't going anywhere," Bill nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jack turned, facing the saloon, "Elizabeth, I want to know what she told you….I need you to tell me every single lie."

"Can we go get our son first, and go home," she wiped the tears from her face, "We can talk then."

Jack took her hand, "I'm sorry, sorry you have to deal with this."

"We'll clear it all up," she forced a smile.

In the cafe, Abigail was rocking Cole, "Well, hello, I was beginning to think you forgot about this little guy," she looked up noticing Elizabeth's tear stained face, "What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head, "A misunderstanding…" He reached for Cole.

"It's much more than that," Elizabeth said softly, looking at Jack.

"Oh…anything I can do?" Abigail picked up the basket of food she had packed and handed it to Jack.

"Not tonight, thank you," Jack replied, "everything will be fine." He opened the door and motioned for Elizabeth.

"Thank you Abigail, I'll see you tomorrow," Elizabeth said to her friend. They went home in silence, Elizabeth scurrying to keep up with Jack's determined walk. Once inside, Jack took the food to the kitchen, while Elizabeth fed Cole.

Jack waited on the porch, his arms crossed firmly across his chest, his hands jammed under his arms as he paced.

Elizabeth came out, tentatively walking toward him. "Jack?"

"I'm so angry Elizabeth…"

"I know you are, but we'll straighten it all out." She touched the back of the rocker, "Sit down."

Jack looked at her for a moment before sitting in the rocker and Elizabeth felt him sigh as she sat on his lap, "Does this help?"

Jack nodded as he put an arm around her, "Being with you always helps."

Elizabeth proceeded to tell him Lu's fabricated story. "…So, now that you know her lies…you can tell me what really happened," she finished.

Jack's lips were pursed as he tried hard to control his anger, the only thing keeping him calm was the way Elizabeth gently stroked the back of his head and the way he caressed her waist, holding her close. "I can't believe anyone could make accusations like that? So vicious and so personal, but why?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Now, you said something about those papers," she said.

"But those papers only says she can be a citizen and live here, what does that have to do with me?"

Elizabeth touched his cheek, "You're a decent, respectable man, and she wanted to use that to her advantage." She kissed his cheek, "Now tell me what happened. How did you get that hair ribbon?"

"We were having a pretty good day, she was actually somewhat civil. After lunch I headed out so she could measure. I slipped on some rocks and fell down an embankment, scratched up my back and my arm," he lifted his arm displaying the scrapes. As he looked them over his eyes widened, "That's why she kept telling me to move back…so I'd fall."

Elizabeth tilted her head, "And also how she knew your back was scratched I assume."

"Yes. She wanted me to be banged up. She came running over as if she were concerned, but I just climbed back up, it was nothing. But she went on and on asking me if I was hurt…she did that on purpose."

"Did she fall too? Is that how she got dirty and her blouse was torn?"

Jack smirked, "No, she didn't fall, but she was looking over the embankment, I wasn't paying attention to her, but when she walked away I saw the hair ribbon on the grass, I picked it up and stuffed it into my pocket. I just forgot to give it to her. She set me up," he looked at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stood up, "Sounds like she did just that and then telling me lies, she thought I would be angry with you."

Jack stepped closer to her, "Thank you for not being angry."

Elizabeth leaned on the post, "She's a terrible person."

Jack stood next to her, "Yes she is, and I'm so sorry she upset you."

Elizabeth brushed away a tear, "Hold me Jack."

He pulled her into his embrace, "I love you and you know I would never, ever hurt you," he felt her nod her head, "I'm sorry she upset you with her lies," he pulled back and held her face, "She picked the wrong guy, because I'm totally in love with my wife and I'm lucky that my beautiful wife knows that and doesn't believe any ridiculous stories." He kissed her trembling lips, "I love you."

Elizabeth went back inside, checked on Cole and lay on the bed. She knew Jack needed time alone.

Jack walked to the barn and back, went inside and sat on the sofa.

In the early morning, Elizabeth moved across the bed, disappointed not to find Jack there. She searched the house for him, before hearing the sound of the ax. She stood on the porch, watching her husband swing the ax, remembering the first time she saw him doing this chore. It felt like so long ago, before they had a chance to know each other. As she watched him she felt gratitude that their paths brought them together, even with this current situation, she was grateful and knew they would handle it together, as they did everything else. She walked toward him, "I know what it means when you're chopping wood."

Jack put the ax down, "You do?"

"I recall it helps you let off steam…"

He nodded, "True…," he approached her, a small laugh in his throat, "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Yes," she held his arms, "I don't know what I would do without you."

He kissed her softly, "Thank you….you know I feel that way about you too."

She grabbed his hand, "Lets go wake up your son."

"Okay, but then we're going to town, I have a plan."

At the jail, Bill was drinking coffee when Elizabeth and Jack entered, "Good morning," Jack nodded.

"Morning. You know Jack, I thought about it all night...," Bill said.

"You're not the only one," Jack grunted.

"I think we need to outsmart her," Bill smiled.

Jack began to smile too as he looked at Bill and Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, at the saloon Lu Barazza fixed her hair one last time before leaving for the jail. She knew a confrontation awaited her and she was ready. She left the saloon and walked proudly to the jail. She took a deep breath before she reached for the doorknob to the jail.

A smile curled on her cherry colored lips when she saw Jack sitting on the cot in the jail cell. "Good morning Constable," she said sardonically.

Jack stared coldly at her, "Your story put me here."

She clasped her hands in front of her, "Well, now you see I had to get your wife to argue with you so you would come to me to clear it up."

"The way to clear this up is for you to tell the truth," Jack said.

"The truth?" She mocked him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. What do you expect me to do now?" He asked.

"The right thing, what you should have done from the beginning."

"What's that?"

"Sign my papers, so I can return to …"

"Lets be clear, I sign your papers and what will you do?" Jack needed her to say more.

"I will leave!" she was getting nervous.

"And leave me here, in jail, with a record?" He stood.

"If you had only signed the papers to begin with," she began to feel pressured.

"What?" Jack continued staring at her, "What, you wouldn't have made up your story?"

"If you sign, I will tell Mr. Avery!" She began pacing.

"Tell him what?" Jack persisted.

"That it wasn't true," she mumbled, "but after…only after I leave."

"What wasn't true?"

"Me, I lied!"

"About what?" Jack stepped forward and grabbed a bar in the cell.

"I lied about you attacking me! So you would sign my papers! You don't understand!" She began sobbing, "you just don't understand."

Jack sighed, looked at the floor. "I don't understand you…you got that part right."

"You should have signed!" She grabbed at the bar and when the cell door swung open, she jumped back, "what…"

Jack stepped out of the cell and Bill and Elizabeth came out from the backroom.

"You tricked me! He didn't arrest you!" She looked to each one of them, quickly wiping away her tears, "I didn't lie, I need my papers…I need them!"

Bill stepped forward and took her arm, "You need to start telling us the truth, just what is going on."

They all looked when the door to the jail flew open and in walked Ned Yost, nervously waving a paper, "Oh folks, excuse me, Jack this telegram came for you. It's marked urgent so I wanted to get it right over to you."

"Thanks Ned," Jack read through the telegram, "oh, so maybe now we can piece this puzzle together."

"Puzzle?" Lu looked agitated and pulled her arm from Bill. Elizabeth stood at the window, listening intently but knowing she couldn't interfere.

"You don't need me to sign your papers. Your husband," Jack raised the paper, "Luiz Barazza has been freed from prison."

Lu began to tremble, "What? What are you saying?"

"This telegram says he was cleared of charges of theft of surveying equipment. It was proven he owned the equipment. Send Miss Barazza back to Mexico," Jack read from the telegram. He looked at Lu, "Care to fill in the details. Starting with your name."

Lu collapsed into a chair, "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it is true, my prayers have been answered." She looked at the three of them, "I'm so relieved."

"You need to tell us what this all means," Jack said.

"Please forgive me!" She cried, clasping her hands against her face. "I will start….first. My name really is Lucinda Barazza and Luiz is my husband…," she sniffled, "he is a registered, licensed surveyor. When he was younger he did work for a surveyor, who then apprenticed him, he was so fortunate." She swiped the back of her hand across her cheek, "When the gentleman got sick, Luiz helped him until the poor soul passed on, so the man left him all his equipment and Luiz had a career. He was so happy. But things slowed down and someone suggested we should go to the United States to work for the railroads. We did that for a while," she looked at Jack, "my job was what you were doing for me, and Luiz taught me everything about his job." She sighed, "Then we got word that his father was very ill, and he wanted to go home to help his family, to see his father one more time. At the border, it was terrible someone tried to steal our possessions, there was a fight, they accused Luiz of stealing the surveying equipment and they put him in jail."

"Couldn't you clear it up?" Bill asked.

"No, no one would help us," she said, "the Mexican authorities are not like it is here."

Jack looked at Bill before addressing Lu, "So you wanted to get him out of jail and move up here?"

"I wanted to make enough money to get him out of jail, so we could start over. My Luiz he deserves that, he has worked so hard," she sobbed.

"Why me? Why did you pick me" Jack asked, his tone angry at her deception.

"You are well respected, your word would mean something," she looked down, "I'm sorry, I was wrong, but I was desperate to help my husband."

"That doesn't make what you did right," Jack replied.

"I know, please…forgive me," she said.

"What now? What will you do?" Bill asked.

"What about the surveying work?" Jack asked.

"That is valid, I am L. Barazza and I did do the work properly," she sat straight, "please do not report me, I will deliver all the necessary paperwork to the railroad."

Bill looked at Jack, "Jack, can we talk in the back room for a minute?"

The men excused themselves. Lu looked at Elizabeth, who stared out the window. "Mrs. Thornton, I do sincerely apologize for what I told you about your husband. He is a good man and I was wrong…"

Elizabeth faced her, "You were wrong, very wrong. Listening to your situation, I can understand your devotion to your husband," she looked to the back door, "I feel that same devotion and I don't know what I would have done in your shoes. But it was wrong to accuse Jack of what you did, he would never do such a thing."

Lu nodded, "I know and I am sorry."

"You need to go to Mexico and support your husband," Elizabeth turned back to the window.

After Jack and Bill coalesced in the back room they emerged, "Lu, we've decided that it's best for you to leave Hope Valley. Do what you need to do with the railroad and continue on to Mexico…"

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!"

"But, you aren't to return here, you need to make your residence in Mexico…not here or anywhere near here. Do you understand?" Bill asked firmly.

Lu looked down, sorrowful, "Yes of course. I am sorry for what I've done," she glanced at Elizabeth, "I've apologized to Mrs. Thornton and now to you Constable, I am ashamed of what I accused you of."

Jack looked away.

Bill took Lu's arm, "Lets go get your prepared for the next stagecoach out of town."

Lu looked at Jack, "Constable…" and left with Bill.

Elizabeth couldn't speak, she continued staring out the window.

Jack touched her arm, "I'm sorry, about all of this."

Elizabeth stepped to the desk and picked up the telegram, "My father sent this?"

"Yes, see, he says he saw it in the newspaper," Jack pointed.

"What?" Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "that's unbelievable!"

"I'll get the full report and ask Ned to get the paper," Jack smiled, "your father is my hero."

"He respects you Jack," Elizabeth said softly, reading the telegram, "It's a wonder he saw the article."

"Fate," Jack said assuredly.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I believe that. I also believe that Lu Barazza went crazy with her love and devotion for her husband," Elizabeth whispered.

"Doesn't excuse what she did," Jack said.

"I know, but I think to a degree, I understand," she touched his cheek, "to be patient…to be kind. Love bears all things, love believes all things, love hopes all things."

Jack looked away for a minute, "…You know, you're an amazing woman," he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I can't be as forgiving."

"I'm not forgiving, but I understand her love for her husband," she wrapped her arms around him and they held each other.

Later in the day, Jack came home exhausted. He stopped at the doorway to Cole's room and watched Elizabeth walking around the room, singing a soft lullaby to their son, who was coo'ing and smiling at his mother.

When she finished singing, she looked at the precious baby, "You have the most wonderful daddy and when you're older he will play games with you and teach you how to ride a horse. He taught me to do that," she held him high over her head and the little boy giggled.

Jack got emotional watching them. He choked back a tear and stepped away. Elizabeth heard Jack and, after placing Cole in his crib, went to the bedroom where Jack was at the window staring out.

"How are you doing?" she asked as she stepped behind him.

"Seeing you and Cole, I'm good, gave me some peace since I've been fighting my anger all day," he jammed his hands under his arms and shrugged, "I suppose it will pass. But I'm also angry with myself."

She began to massage his shoulders, "Don't be. It's probably best to let it go."

He turned and took a few steps away from her. "She tried to threaten this…what I have." He faced her, "You, our son…that's my sanctuary." He looked around, "This is my haven, my shelter from the world and she tried to destroy that."

Elizabeth felt her heart surge for him.

"I will never let that happen again," he went to her and cupped her face in his hands, "Elizabeth…you are my world, all the goodness and love you give me…I'd be worthless without you."

She looked at his eyes, glistening with tears. She ran her hands over his, "No one will destroy our love Jack, no one. I love you and you are my world, this is my heaven on earth, here, with you and our son."

She barely finished before Jack crushed his lips to hers. They kissed as if breathing depended on it, as if they'd waited a lifetime to share their love. Jack scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Their hands couldn't move fast enough, their bodies tingling when skin finally touched skin. Jack entwined their fingers and raised their hands to the pillows as his body took over hers. Their lips together as they mumbled 'I love you' and their bodies fulfilled every desire. Jack was in his safe place with the only woman he ever loved and he looked into her eyes, "The greatest of these is love," he whispered.

 ** _(Thank you Hearties...)_**


	51. Chapter 51 - That's My Boy!

**That's My Boy!**

As the months passed, Cole kept Elizabeth busy at home. She couldn't believe the overwhelming laundry one baby created but she had a system in place and managed the never ending piles.

One Saturday morning she folded a pile of clean diapers and placed them in Cole's room. She then went to bring a few items to her own closet and saw Jack on the bed, hunched over a sleeping Cole, their faces inches apart. "What are you doing?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Just looking at him," Jack continued staring at his son's face. "Did you know that he makes that sucking motion with his lips when he sleeps?"

She smiled, "Yes I've noticed."

Jack looked at her, "Does he ever fall asleep when you feed him?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well, after feeding for a few minutes, sometime he does fall asleep on my breast."

The corner of Jack's mouth turned up, "I never fall asleep on your breast."

She tilted her head, "Well you and Cole have two very different goals on my breast."

Jack got up and walked to her, "We sure do," his eyes went to the exposed cleavage at her blouse, "mine is only the beginning of the goal," he placed a soft kiss on her cleavage and wiggled his eyebrows.

She playfully swatted him away, "Jack!"

He pulled her close, "What? You have an amazing figure Elizabeth and those…ah, that is part of a woman's beauty."

"Well it shouldn't be," she squirmed in his embrace.

"You're probably right," he looked down.

"What's the fascination anyway?" she asked as she put her finger under his chin lifting his gaze back to her face.

He looked over her face, "I don't really know, but I do know this…"

"What's that," she was still, just staring at his eyes.

"That your nose, lips and those eyes…they are fascinating too."

"Aww, thank you," she kissed him. "You have pretty fascinating eyes yourself."

"Thank you, but not the lips and nose?"

"The lips yes, the nose not so much," she whacked his backside and went into her closet.

Jack chuckled, headed back to the bed as he adjusted his belt, "Calm down buddy…later."

"What?" Elizabeth called out.

"Nothing, just talking to myself," Jack smiled.

Later in the day Jack, Elizabeth and Cole headed to town. "It will be nice to have dinner with Abigail and Bill won't it?" Elizabeth asked as she shifted Cole in her arms.

"Yes, can't wait to see what good thing Abigail's going to make."

Elizabeth looked at him, "Starving for a decent meal are you?"

"That's not what I meant," Jack looked at her, "you know how sometimes what you don't make yourself its better…"

"What?"

Jack realized he might not be expressing himself right, "I mean, you don't have to do all that work. When you don't have to mess up your kitchen, the food…"

"Mess up my kitchen? So my food tastes bad and I'm a messy cook?" Elizabeth huffed.

"No, that isn't what I'm saying!"

"Yes it is!"

Jack rolled his head, "It's just Abigail has cooked longer and knows her way around a kitchen."

Elizabeth looked at him, her mouth gaping open.

"No? Not right?" Jack was nervous seeing her expression.

Elizabeth shifted Cole again, "I guess I need to ask Abigail for lessons."

"No, you don't need to do that. She probably has recipes written down and…"

"Oh well, I can read, so I'll just prepare them exactly as written," she turned away.

"Oh boy," Jack pulled the reigns, "Whoaaa boy."

"Why are you stopping?"

"I want to explain…"

"Just keep going, we don't want all your favorites to burn do we?" Elizabeth batted her eyelashes.

Jack clenched his jaw, clicked the reigns and continued. Cole began giggling and Elizabeth smiled at him.

"I love to see you smile with him Elizabeth," Jack said.

She smirked, "Nice try, keep driving."

Jack nodded and kept driving the wagon.

At the café, Abigail and Bill were very welcoming and Abigail immediately scooped Cole into her arms, "Oh he's so adorable and those big eyes!"

"He looks just like me, don't you think?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Wait a minute, I think he has my eyes."

"Yes! Of course," Jack held his hands up.

Abigail and Bill exchanged glances. "Bill, why don't you and Jack go get the wine while Elizabeth and I talk," Abigail said.

Elizabeth sighed.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked. "Are you and Jack arguing?"

"No, just sometimes…well, our communication is off."

Abigail smiled, "Oh I see. Happens to everyone."

"Jack is better at it than most," Elizabeth giggled.

Jack and Bill were in the kitchen where Bill stared at the bottle of wine, "Wish we had something stronger, the women seem a bit ornery this evening."

"I can't seem to say the right thing," Jack jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Happens to everyone," Bill sighed.

"Not as well as I do it I bet," Jack admitted.

Bill laughed, "Maybe we should go to the saloon and get a better drink."

"No, I could only imagine what I'd say if I were to polish off the neck and shoulders of a bottle of whiskey," Jack grinned.

"Might help," Bill whispered.

"Bill," Abigail called from the dining room, "can't you find the wine?"

Bill looked to the dining room, "Yes, I have it."

The men joined the women and Bill poured the wine. "Elizabeth, would you like some?"

"Just a little please."

"Are you worried about it because of Cole?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, I guess I am," she replied.

"He's about ready for solid food," Abigail replied.

"And then the bathroom," Jack quipped, "no more diapers."

Elizabeth looked at him, "He needs to walk first Jack."

"Oh right," Jack looked at Abigail, "when do they do that?"

"You may have another six months for that, although could be earlier," Abigail answered.

"We'll see," Elizabeth said.

"Well," Abigail stood, "I hope you're in the mood for pot roast, biscuits and roasted potatoes."

Jack rubbed his hands, "Sounds delicious." He immediately looked at Elizabeth who glared at him, "Just like Elizabeth makes."

Bill laughed before looking around, "Oh, I thought you were kidding."

"Elizabeth's a great cook, could open her own restaurant one day."

Now Elizabeth laughed, "Oh Jack really. You've said more than enough."

Jack stood, "I'll go help Abigail."

In the kitchen, Abigail prepared the plates, "Is everything all right Jack?"

"No, I keep saying the wrong thing," Jack popped a potato into his mouth.

"We're back to that again are we?"

"Just comes out," he said.

"Here, take these, and don't talk," Abigail led the way back to the dining room.

"Hmm," Jack chewed, "this is delicious, just like you make honey," he smiled at Elizabeth.

Now it was Abigail who laughed, "Honey? Interesting word Jack."

"Okay, I admit I'm still not a great cook, and I'll never be as good as you Abigail," she looked at Jack, "but you aren't starving and you've said you like some of the dishes I've made."

Jack reached for her hand, "I love your cooking, honest. You really do a great job in the kitchen. That shepards pie, its delicious."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Jack."

He raised her hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on her hand. "Everytime we have it I enjoy it."

Elizabeth yanked her hand away, "Are you saying we have it too much?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying!"

Bill kept eating, "Glad we got that straightened out. What's for dessert?"

Abigail smiled, "You and your sweet tooth, come on, you can help me in the kitchen."

Elizabeth offered to help as well and Jack bounced Cole on his knee.

Abigail cut pie, "Elizabeth, you two need to calm down and stop attacking each other."

"I know, it's just cooking is a delicate issue for me," she held a plate awaiting pie, "I'm sorry. I won't pick on him anymore."

They returned to the dining room, where Jack had a finger in Cole's mouth and was looking inside.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Elizabeth placed the plate on the table.

"I was looking to see if had teeth coming in," Jack sat straight as Cole started crying.

Elizabeth took her son and walked him around the dining room, "Shhh, its okay, daddy was just playing."

"Jack, I think I'll get you a book on babies, maybe that will answer your questions."

Jack sheepishly took a bite of pie.

* * *

Later that evening at home, Elizabeth cared for Cole who continued to cry. Jack approached, "Let me rock him outside, maybe he just needs some fresh air."

Elizabeth handed him over, "Okay, here you go."

Jack took the baby out to the porch and began to rock. Cole calmed down and was soon asleep. "See, I knew you needed some air, sometimes us men need to get outside, right son?" Jack whispered. He went in and placed the boy in his crib. He heard Elizabeth in the bathroom and tapped on the door, "Can I come in?" He hesitantly opened the door and grinned at his wife in a tub of bubbles, "Oh, taking in a relaxing soak are you?"

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "Yes and I didn't say you could come in."

Jack slid his suspenders down his arms and pulled his shirt over his head, "Well I'm here now, you aren't going to send me away are you?"

She watched him, "No, I wouldn't do that…"

He slowly unbuttoned his trousers, "Good," he slipped his fingers along the waistband and lowered the pants to his hips and turned to the mirror over the sink, rubbing his face, "I need a shave."

Elizabeth watched him, "Now?" She was admiring his strong back and the way his trousers clung low on his hips, she bit her lip admiring him, "You can shave tomorrow."

He turned slightly, "Tomorrow?"

She sighed and gulped at his twisted form, his hand now holding the trousers up, the muscles of his chest and abdomen visible, his other hand rubbing his scruffy chin. She splashed her hands in the water, "Oh for goodness sakes, just get in here will you?"

He removed the trousers while staring at her, "Oh you don't mind if I join you?"

One side of her lips curled, "I want you to join me."

"I don't want to say the wrong thing," he said, holding his hands up.

Her eyes went wide, "Jack Thornton, get in this tub right now, I think you need a good scrubbing."

Jack stood at the edge of the tub looking at her, her hair piled on her head, the bubbles clinging to her chest. He inhaled when she lifted her knees and pressed them on either side of the tub.

"Come on in," she whispered, "what are you waiting for?"

Jack practically jumped in, making her laugh as he crawled over her and began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him so tightly he was immobile. His hands slid under her, "Let the scrubbing begin," he whispered before he captured her lips.

She rubbed his lower back, feeling his muscles as he shifted in the water. Her hands went lower and she felt his muffled laugh as he kissed her.

Then they heard Cole.

"Is he singing?" Jack asked.

"Well he sure isn't crying," Elizabeth said.

"I'll go check on him," Jack climbed out of the tub, grabbed a towel and went to the hall. "Elizabeth! Come see this!"

Elizabeth scrambled out of the tub, "Is he okay?" She wrapped a towel around herself and practically slammed into Jack in their son's doorway, "Oh my goodness!"

There was their son, sitting up in his crib, babbling away.

"What's he doing?" Jack stared.

Elizabeth bit her finger, "He's growing up," she rested her cheek on Jack's shoulder, "oh look at him, how cute is that?"

"Wonder what else he can do!" Jack took a step but Elizabeth yanked him back.

"Oh no you don't, he isn't a toy Jack, let him be. He needs to know how to keep himself content."

The little stuffed rabbit he slept with came flying out of the crib and Jack laughed, "Did you see that throw? He's got a great right arm!"

"Shhh," Elizabeth felt her heart melting.

Jack looked at her, "Oh its okay," he wrapped his arms around her, "let him grow up. Gives me a great excuse to love you so we can make another one," he kissed her passionately and laughed as he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and watched as she removed her towel. He dramatically tossed his own towel aside, loving the way she giggled at him. He crawled to her welcoming arms and pressed his body against hers. "Thank you for giving me a wonderful son."

"We're so lucky to have him," she ran her fingertip down his cheek, "he's wonderful just like his daddy."

Jack grinned, "And I'm crazy in love with his mother, she's beautiful and loving and I think she and I should make another baby. What do you think?"

She looked up at the ceiling pretending to think about it, "Hmm, well, I think we practice as often as possible."

"Practice? Sure, that's a great idea."

"I mean we don't really need to practice, but it can only get better, right?"

"Absolutely," he kissed her ear, "you know?"

"Hmm?" she wrapped her leg around him.

His kisses trailed down her neck and he mumbled, "I don't know if it can get any better, but I'm more than willing to try."

"Oh Jack…"

"Hmm, I love you Elizabeth…."

Early the next morning Elizabeth woke hearing Cole awake in his room. Jack was asleep, so she tiptoed to Cole's room, changed him and brought him to their bed. The little boy sat up between his mother and father and looked around inquisitively. Elizabeth whispered, "Where's daddy?" and Cole looked at Jack and his little fists began to fly. Elizabeth thought he was wondering why his father wasn't paying his normal attention to him. He sucked his fist for a moment and then wiggled closer to Jack. Elizabeth remained as silent as she could, smothering her giggles. As Cole began bouncing and flapping his arms, Jack rolled onto his back and little Cole whacked him with his fist. Jack groaned and rolled away, "Oh…." Elizabeth scooped her son closer, "No, don't hit daddy…not there….especially not there."

"Oh," Jack moaned as he looked over his shoulder, "Oh, that's my boy!"

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'll live, but he better not do that again," Jack mumbled.

"Well you did say he had a great right arm," she smiled.

"Yeah, me and my big mouth," Jack picked up his son, "lets go have a talk son."

Elizabeth fell back on her pillow laughing as she watched her two men leave the bedroom.

 _ **to be continued, thank you hearties, you're wonderful !**_


	52. Chapter 52 - What Just Happened?

**What Just Happened?**

Jack woke, stretched and moved closer to Elizabeth, pressing his body against her back and nuzzling his face into her neck. "Hmm, you're nice and warm and you smell so good," he whispered as he kissed the soft skin behind her ear.

She smiled as she pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed the back of his hand, "Can we just stay like this all day?"

"Fine with me," he kissed her neck and nudged closer.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can," he put his head on the pillow.

"Did you ever think of this before…you know, before we were married?" She moved her fingers over his hand, hoping he would answer.

The corner of Jack's mouth turned up, "You mean lying in bed with my arms around you?"

"Yes..."

He took a deep breath, "Yes...I thought of it." He felt her head bob, wanting more. "I mean, of course I thought of it, I thought of lots of things we would be doing." He kissed her neck again, "and it's all better in person than anything I ever thought about."

She rolled onto her back and looked at him, "I feel that way too."

"Good," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She continued looking at him.

"Is there something else?"

"I wish we'd gotten married sooner," she bit her bottom lip.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"I know we had our problems, but I love being with you."

Jack was enticed by the gentleness of her voice and the boldness of her statement, "What do you love about it?"

She looked away, "Oh you know, the way you touch me…" She ran her fingertips along his hip.

He rolled onto his back, hoping her touch would continue, "I do like to touch you, always have." He caressed her arm.

"But it took you forever."

"Forever? Hmm, if I recall you weren't all that interested." He put a hand under his head hoping she would continue giving him the tingle that raced through his body at the touch of her hand.

"No, that's not true," she drew lines across his abdomen with her fingertips, "I was…"

Jack frowned, "But if you remember… when Bill got roughed up by the men who stole the evidence he gathered at the mine and that night I went out looking for them while Abigail sewed him up? When I came back you were waiting for me at the jail."

She smiled, stopping and resting her hand on him, "Yes, I remember that."

"Well I told you then that I needed you and you walked away."

"In your round-about way," she replied.

"But I meant it," he said.

"I wanted more…" she resumed making circles with her fingers.

"More? How much more?" He closed his eyes wanting more of her touch.

"A kiss," her fingers went lower and her touch became heavier.

"You didn't look like you wanted a kiss," he hissed slightly.

"Took you forever to do that too."

"But you knew I wanted to," he sighed as her fingers strummed his skin.

"Not really," she sighed.

He inhaled, trying to control himself, "I did, of course I did. I really did."

"Sometimes I thought you did," she whispered.

"You should have kissed me," he said.

Her eyes widened, "Me? I couldn't have done that!"

"Why not?"

"Ladies don't do that."

"Well you should have tried to."

"That wouldn't have been appropriate!"

"Why, you didn't think I'd refuse did you?"

"No, but the man should make the first move."

"Why?" He sighed, "Who made up that rule?"

"That's just the way it is," she turned her hand and her knuckles rubbed the skin at the top of his thigh.

"But if you had, then I would have known." He sighed, "Why do men have to make all the moves anyway?"

"That's the way it is Jack."

"It shouldn't have to be," he sighed again.

"You were shy," she dragged her hand over his hip, "but you did say you kissed five woman."

Jack chuckled softly, "Not romantic kisses."

"Oh, kisses on the cheek?" She pressed the tips of her fingers into his abdomen.

"Ah huh," he couldn't take much more.

"Don't forget, and you said Mounties don't marry."

"Not that again. They told us that, but obviously it's not true." He squirmed, unable to resist her much longer.

"You told me that, so you must have believed it," she sighed.

"Well, I didn't know. Made sense, seeing how a Mounties' life can be so unpredictable." He rolled onto his side to face her and reach his arm around her, "and I'm not shy anymore."

She sat up, pushing his arm away, "Unpredictable? I don't like that word," she got out of bed and left the room.

Jack sat up, surprised by her abrupt departure and the state she left him in, "What just happened?"

He stayed in bed, listening to her in the kitchen. "Please come back," he whispered as he tried to calm down.

In the kitchen, Elizabeth sat Cole in the high chair, "Jack! Jack come look, he can sit in his own chair now."

Jack dragged himself out of bed, mumbling as he pulled on trousers and a shirt and stood in the doorway, happy about his son's achievement but scratching his head over Elizabeth's bedroom antics. He walked closer, "Great job big boy," he tousled the boy's hair, "Elizabeth? Are you mad?"

She looked at him, "About what?"

"You just left so abruptly, I thought we were going…" he shuffled his hands.

"Jack, I have to feed your son, want to help?"

His brow creased, "How can I do that?"

She pulled a box of cereal from the cupboard and shook it, "I thought it was time we give this a try."

Jack sighed in resolve, "Okay, lets do it."

Elizabeth prepared a bowl of warm cereal and handed it to Jack who sat in front of Cole, who kicked his feet and banged his hands on the tray. As Jack dipped the spoon into the bowl, he voiced his doubts, "I don't know, maybe you should do this."

"No, you do it. He associates a different kind of feeding with me."

"Oh, right." He scooped a small amount of cereal and placed it at Cole's lips. The boy raised his arms. "Come on, open up son."

Cole's little tongue came out and Jack shoved the spoon into his mouth.

Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle as Cole frowned and the cereal oozed out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Jack sat frozen in place, "Well? Should I do it again?"

"Yes, keep going. A few spoonfuls at first. We don't want to overwhelm him."

Cole licked his lips and stared at Jack.

"I think he's already overwhelmed," Jack stared back happy to have the interaction with his son.

Elizabeth touched Jack's arm, "You two are just the cutest."

Jack turned to her, a big smile on his face, "Yeah? You wanna go back to bed?"

She swatted his arm, "Jack, stop that."

Cole slammed his fist into the bowl and flung cereal up at Jack. "No, don't do that!" Jack scolded as he put the bowl on the tray and wiped the cereal from his face.

Elizabeth moved back, "Oh dear!"

Cole eyed the bowl and squealed in excitement as he squeezed both hands into the cereal.

As Jack looked at Elizabeth the cereal came flying at Jack again. "Can I have a towel?" Jack asked as cereal dripped from his face onto his chest.

"Cole, don't do that buddy," he said calmly to the giggling baby.

Cole paid no attention and continued his fascination with the bowl and he picked it up, held it over his head and after cereal dripped onto his head, whipped the bowl across the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Jack repeated.

"Jack! Don't let him do that!" Elizabeth scurried to pick up the bowl, "now look, cereal is everywhere!"

"Yeah, like in my hair!" Jack stood and reached for the towel Elizabeth had flung on the table.

She went to him, "Look at him Jack, look what he's doing," she whispered. They both laughed seeing Cole sucking the cereal that oozed from between his fingers, his little legs still kicking, big smile on his face, cereal dripping from his head.

Their laughter turned to groans as Cole smeared the cereal on the tray table with his hands, seeming to enjoy making his parents squirm. When the little boy put his hands in his hair and smeared his light brown locks with cereal, Elizabeth had enough. "Oh no!"

Jack moved quickly, removing his son from the high chair, "Come on little man, time for a bath."

Elizabeth sighed, "I'll clean up this mess."

Jack exited the kitchen, "And I'll clean up this one."

Elizabeth looked around the kitchen, "What just happened?" She shook her head, sighed and wasted no time is banishing the sticky cereal from the high chair and floor. "I certainly hope every introduction to food isn't so messy," she mumbled.

"Okay, all done," Jack said.

Elizabeth turned from the sink to see Cole looking all clean, but she couldn't help laugh at Jack's appearance. She took the baby from him, "Jack, I must say you look good with cereal in your hair and on your shirt, mixed with the lingering bubbles from the bath…a very good look for you," she giggled.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, "Hmm, sticky. I'm sure I look very handsome," he laughed.

"Yes…I kind of like this messy look," she touched the tips of his hair.

Jack loved the tone in her voice, "Oh do you? Hmm, I'll have to remember that."

Cole reached for his father, "Oh how sweet," Elizabeth said.

"Hold him a minute, I have to clean myself up now." Jack patted the boy's head and headed back to the bathroom.

She went to Cole's room to put socks on his feet and then placed him on the rug with a few toys. She changed his bedding and headed to the kitchen. She heard Jack go into their room.

She returned to Cole's room and not seeing him, went to Jack, "Did you…" she looked around, "where's Cole?"

Jack rubbed his head with a towel, "Isn't he with you?"

"No, I put him in his room," she frantically ran back to his room.

Jack went the opposite way, stopping short at the entrance to the parlor, "Elizabeth!"

She almost ran into Jack at the doorway and saw Cole rocking the small cradle they kept in the parlor for his naps. "How in the world…"

"He must have crawled here!" Jack said.

"I've never seen him crawl before," Elizabeth touched Jack's arm.

"Well I think we're about to see a lot of crawling," Jack crouched down, "Hey buddy, you've decided to move around have you?"

Cole reached for him and when Jack leaned closer, the boy repeatedly slapped his face.

"Maybe if we leave the room, he'll follow us," Elizabeth said.

Jack followed her, "Now we have to watch him even more, he could get hurt." They waited in the hall near the kitchen.

Elizabeth and Jack gasped as Cole came crawling from the parlor and down the hall, full of giggles as his little hands pounded down the carpet.

"He's pretty fast," Jack crouched and when Cole reached him, Jack swung him up into his arms.

"Oh, our baby is growing up," Elizabeth smoothed the boy's hair.

Jack kissed her cheek, "Time to make another one."

* * *

That evening, Elizabeth prepared for bed, putting on a short negligee and white silk stockings. She pinned her hair up and spritzed perfume behind her ears and in her cleavage.

Jack was lying on the bed, "Well all this crawling really tires him out, he's sound asleep."

Elizabeth emerged from her dressing room and leaned on the doorjamb, "I'm glad you're not asleep."

Jack slowly sat up, "Elizabeth….."

She walked slowly to the bed, "You're not sleepy, are you?"

She leaned forward smiling at the way Jack shook his head and looked at her. She crawled onto the bed, her legs to her side, "I'm not sleepy either."

Jack didn't move so she moved close to him and kissed his ear, "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, "I think so…for now I am anyway."

She rubbed her body against him as she continued kissing his ear.

Jack closed his eyes, "What are you doing to me?" He couldn't help moaning each time her curves moved against him and he felt her lips touch his skin.

"Just kissing your ear," she whispered, "unless there was something else you wanted me to do?"

"Hmm?" He couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from rising.

"Did you want something to eat? I could go make you some cereal…," as she moved the edge of the bed, Jack grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"No more cereal. The only thing I'm hungry for is you," he laid back and pulled her on top of him, "Kiss me Elizabeth."

She held his face as she kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck.

He couldn't stop smiling, "You always make me feel so good," he ran his hands down her back before touching her legs and pulling her knees up along his side.

She grabbed his shoulders and caressed his muscles. He clasped her hips, "I love you."

She untied the ribbon holding the front of her negligee closed and he pulled it over her head, his hands needing to touch her, love her. She moved to kiss his shoulders, to taste his smooth skin. His hands moved up and down her silk stockings as he put his head back so she could kiss his neck and chest.

They rolled and then rolled again, he loved to hear her giggle. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap, his arms firmly around her, skin touching skin.

She ran her hands through his hair, "I love you so much."

Her hair was mussed, "You're beautiful," he pulled the clip and ran his hands through the tresses as they tumbled over her.

She touched his face, "You aren't so bad yourself."

He grinned before rolling her onto her back and loving her as only he could.

 _ **to be continued...thanks for reading.**_


	53. Chapter 53 - Sock it to Me

**Sock It To Me**

"Elizabeth! Are you almost ready? Cole and I will be outside," Jack yelled from the hallway.

"Okay, I'll only be another minute!"

Jack shook his head as he headed out to the wagon, "You see Cole, ladies need extra time, but with your Ma, it's always worth it." He got comfortable in the seat bouncing Cole on his knee while they waited.

Finally Elizabeth emerged from the house, "Sorry to keep you waiting," she climbed onto the seat and looked at Jack and Cole, "my two handsome men."

Jack passed the boy to his mother and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "I told him you're always worth the wait, and I was right."

"Thank you, you're so sweet. Well, I feel a bit nervous going to the school today," she firmly held her squirming son.

"You'll be fine," Jack stated as he clicked the reigns, "the kids will be happy to have you there for their presentations."

Jack stopped the wagon at the school and assisted Elizabeth. "Now you be sure to look out for him and bring him to Abigail if you need to go on rounds," Elizabeth instructed Jack. "And don't forget the bag of diapers and…"

"And, and, and….stop, we'll be fine," Jack took Cole and motioned for her to go into the school. "I'll be by to pick you up at lunchtime."

She straightened Cole's hair, "If he needs me before that…"

"I know where you are! He'll be fine," Jack insisted. He kissed her cheek.

"Oh, okay," she couldn't walk away.

"Go! The kids are waiting for you!" Jack said. He watched her rush up the schoolhouse steps, always feeling pride that he played a role in providing the building for the town and especially for his wife to care for the children. He climbed back into the wagon, noting Cole looking back for his mother, "One day you'll be going there Cole and you better not give your Ma a hard time or you'll be in big trouble." He clicked the reigns for a slow trot into town.

* * *

Rip greeted Jack and Cole with his normal howl. "Hey Rip, I brought you a visitor this morning," Jack sat at his desk holding Cole while Rip sauntered over to sniff his company. Jack laughed as Rip returned to his blanket apparently not very interested in Cole. Jack sat the boy on the blanket next to Rip and smiled as the two merely stared at each other. "Okay, that works," Jack said as he began to look through the stack of mail on his desk.

Cole tossed Rip's ball and crawled to retrieve it over and over again as the unimpressed dog watched. Eventually Jack decided to feed Cole the applesauce that Elizabeth had packed. He sat the boy on his desk and started with small spoonfuls. Cole was happy and his arms were flailing as he slurped the applesauce. Rip watched, in his customary head on paws position. Jack put the bowl down and wiped his son's face but Cole was quick and plopped his hand into the sauce and held his hand out to his father. Jack couldn't resist and pretended to eat the applesauce from his son's hand before wiping it. Once the last spoonful was gone, Jack was proud of his effort, "You liked that didn't you?" Jack wiped the boy's hands and face as the boy made all kinds of happy sounds.

Cole reached down and pulled off his little moccasin shoe and tossed it on the floor. "Hey don't do that, we lose your shoes, your Ma won't be happy with either of us." Jack retrieved the shoe and slid it back on Cole's foot but Cole quickly removed his other shoe and threw it in Rip's direction. The dog howled and Jack reached for the shoe. Cole tugged his sock off and tossed that over his head, laughing at his own antics. Jack retrieved the sock and redressed Cole's right foot, but the boy pulled off the sock and shoe from his left foot. "Hey, stop that!" Jack said his frustration growing at his son's shenanigans. Jack dressed one foot and Cole just as quickly undressed the other foot.

After another round of putting socks and shoes on and Cole pulling them off, Jack sighed and finally gave up and placed his barefoot son on the floor with Rip again. He left the sock and shoes on his desk. Cole babbled to Rip and the dog stared at him, unimpressed. Cole continued babbling and tentatively placed his hand on Rip's head. When Rip made the slightest move or sound, Cole let out a belly laugh. Jack glanced at the two and shook his head, "Glad you two are getting along so well," he tapped his fingers on the desk, "Now, where's that file?"

Jack went to the back room to retrieve a file and upon returning saw that Cole had crawled away from Rip.

"Where you going son?" Jack put the boy back with Rip, "now you watch him boy, you're in charge."

Rip let out a small growl and Cole laughed again, little hands slapping his sides.

Jack sat and opened the file while Cole crawled closer to Rip and dragged his little hand down the dog's back. Rip let out an appreciative rumble and Jack chuckled. Cole moved around and maintained his fascination with Rip while Jack did paperwork.

At the school, Elizabeth enjoyed the attention showered on her by her former students, "Oh, you've made me miss you all the more, all of you!"

"We miss you too Mrs. Thornton, but Mrs. Graves is okay," Emily admitted.

"Just okay?" Mary Graves put her hands on her hips looking at the young girl.

"Oh, more than okay," Emily said.

"I really need to go and let you get back to your lessons," Elizabeth looked around, "thank you all so much I really enjoyed your recitations and I can't wait for more." She blew a kiss and left the school.

At the jail, Jack was immersed in his paperwork as Cole appeared to enjoy the jail from his eye level. He crawled to the stove and Jack immediately rushed to him, "Oh no you don't, that's not something you touch little guy. Sometimes that is very hot and you would burn yourself." He placed the boy far from the stove on the other side of Rip and returned to his desk.

Cole watched his father but was distracted and fascinated by Rip's wagging tail which he tried repeatedly to catch.

Elizabeth continued on to town, smiling from the morning with her students. She missed teaching but knew she would return to her calling in the future. She sighed as she neared the jail to check on her two favorite men.

Jack went into the back room to replace the file he had been working on and Cole crawled over to the coal caddy tipping it over. He began to cry as the black coal dust spread over his little hands upsetting him. He wiped it on his clothes and decided he had enough and crawled away past Rip.

The little boy sat babbling and clapping his dirty hands when Elizabeth swung the door to the jail open, "Where are my men….oh my goodness!"

Rip howled as Elizabeth rushed to her son and scooped him up, "Jack Thornton!"

Jack emerged from the back room, "Hi beautiful…"

"Don't you hi beautiful me, you aren't even watching our son!"

"Yes, I am," his voice softened as he looked at Cole's dirty clothes and sooty feet, the boy trying to jam his dirty hand into his mouth, "oh, what happened to him?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Elizabeth fumed.

Rip howled again.

"Why is he on this dirty floor? And where are his shoes and socks? Jack, were you even watching him?"

"Yes, of course I was!" Jack laid the file onto his desk, "I was working, he was sitting with Rip..."

Elizabeth felt the boy's bottom, "Ugg, and when was the last time you changed him?"

"He was playing with Rip," Jack exclaimed.

"So, you let a dog babysit our son?" Elizabeth searched for the bag with diapers.

"Elizabeth..."

The door to the jail opened and in walked a very well dressed couple. "Hello, we need to speak with the Constable."

Jack's eyes shot between his angry wife and the couple int the doorway, "Ah..well, that would be me, Constable Jack Thornton, how can I help you?"

"I'm Donald Mann and this is my wife Hillary, I'm with the railroad and have come to discuss a few things with you Constable."

Jack stared at the couple, "Ah, okay, would you like to sit?"

"Oh what a darling baby!" The woman exclaimed as she walked toward Elizabeth.

"This is my wife and son and they were just leaving," Jack said nervously, feeling Elizabeth's stinging stare.

"If you'll excuse us, I'll let you speak with the Constable," Elizabeth forced a smile at the couple before looking at Jack, "I'll see you at home...dear."

Cole squirmed and cried as Elizabeth tried to control him, Rip let out a drawn out howl and Jack cringed. "Would you like to sit?" he repeated to the couple.

"No thank you, just wanted to introduce ourselves, we'll be in town for a while. Want to get to know the place, the town, some of its residents," the man paced around the jail, looking things over.

"What kind of dog is that Captain?" The woman asked.

"It's Constable and it's a lazy dog," Jack tried to make light of the moment.

The woman stared at the dog, "He's cute...in a dog sort of way."

The man tugged his wife's sleeve, "Let's go to the hotel dear. We'll see you later Constable…ah, Thornton you said?"

"Yes, Thornton. Nice to meet you both, see you tomorrow…Mr. and Mrs. Mann."

Jack plopped into his chair, letting out a big sigh. He looked at Rip, "What a day. Well, guess I better head home boy. Wanna come along?"

Rip let out a howl and the two of them headed home.

Jack planned his apology as he walked toward the house, "Okay, she'll be fine, right Rip? A few kisses and a hug or two and she'll be okay, right boy?"

Rip growled and kept walking.

"Yeah, you're right, I may not get off the hook so easy, Cole was pretty dirty…"

Jack entered the house and immediately saw Elizabeth at the end of the hall, sleeves rolled up and arms crossed, staring him down.

"Hi," he said.

Elizabeth sighed, "I see you brought back up, or is he protection?" She looked at Rip, who merely glanced up at Jack.

Jack half smiled, "Thought a change of scenery might be good for him," he shrugged.

Elizabeth shook her head and went to the kitchen.

Jack followed, "Where's Cole?"

"All bathed, fed and put to bed," she stirred a pot on the stove. "Don't wake him up."

Jack nodded, "I'll go kiss him good night." Rip dutifully followed and curled up next to Cole's crib.

Elizabeth set out the meal and sat down, Jack went to the sink, washed his hands and sat across from his wife. "He's tired."

"Of course he is, after crawling all over the jail, playing with Rip and getting covered in coal dust he should be tired," Elizabeth replied.

Jack sighed, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, he had a little adventure is all. He's fine."

"Jack, something could have happened! What if someone had come in and taken him!"

Jack tilted his head, "Who's going to come to a _jail_ to kidnap a baby?"

Elizabeth bounced in her seat, "Well, it could happen. Look, those people came in, if you had been in the back room when they came in, who knows what could have happened?"

"The Mann's, Donald and Hillary?"

"Yes, they could be unstable!"

Jack slammed his hand on the table, "Should I build a wall to protect us?"

"Don't be silly. I'm just saying that you have to watch him, especially now that he is only going to get more mobile and be getting into things."

Jack looked over his shoulder, "Well, Rip is in there now, protecting him."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Some watch dog."

Jack took a bite and moved the food around on his plate plate, "Hmm, you're cooking is so good," he teased, glancing at his wife.

She swatted his hand, "Jack! It's…it's a form of….stew."

"A form...Do you mind if I give Rip some?"

Elizabeth stood, scraped her dish into Jack's and marched into Cole's room. She put the dish on the floor in front of Rip who sniffed and looked up at her.

"It's okay, you don't have to eat it," she whispered.

The dog whimpered and eventually began eating the contents of the plate.

Elizabeth returned to kitchen where Jack was cleaning up. She decided to head out onto the porch to try to calm herself.

Jack knew where she had gone and soon followed.

The sun was setting casting a beautiful pink and orange glow in the evening sky. Elizabeth leaned on the porch railing admiring the horizon. She heard Jack open the door and walk behind her. She smiled as his hand brushed hair back from her face and she turned to face him.

He smiled, "We aren't going to bed mad at each other are we?"

"I didn't know you were mad at me," she said.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for upsetting you and making you think I wouldn't keep our child safe," he jammed his hands into his pockets. "I'd never let anything happen to him…or you. You should know that by now."

Elizabeth sighed seeing the sincerity in his eyes, "I do know that Jack. But Cole is helpless really, We're all he has to keep him safe."

"I know that," he firmly held her arms, "and he will be safe."

Elizabeth fiddled with his shirt collar, "So, if you watch him again…"

"I'll tie him in the chair…" his eyes twinkled.

Elizabeth huffed, "Jack!"

His hands began to caress her arms in a calming up and down manner, "Okay, I'll put him and Rip in a cell, how's that?"

She flicked open the top buttons of his shirt, "That would work, but I don't recommend it."

Jack began unbuttoning her blouse, "Not a good idea? Is that bad parenting?"

She tugged his now unbuttoned shirt from his trousers, "Very bad."

He pushed the silky fabric from her shoulders and ran his fingers over the satin ribbon straps of her camisole, "We can do better than that."

"Much better," she ran her hands up and down his bare chest, biting her bottom lip.

He pulled the ribbon closure of her camisole, revealing the curve of her breasts, "I can do things better than that." His jaw jutted forward as his desire grew.

She sighed and rolled her head back as his finger traced over her skin, "Yes, you certainly can."

The tip of his tongue jutted out as he unbuttoned the tiny pearl buttons and Elizabeth couldn't resist grabbing his face and kissing him. He mumbled but she didn't pay attention. He turned her and placed her back against the wall and tugged the camisole free from her skirt.

"You know," she said breathlessly as she unbuttoned his trousers, "you better be sure to do your due diligence on Mr. and Mrs. Mann…" She quickly turned and pushed him against the wall.

He unbuttoned her skirt and let it fall, "Oh I will, believe me I will." He turned and pushed her back against the wall.

"Good, we don't want another Lu Barazza incident," once she freed him of his pants, she pushed him onto the rocking chair.

"No way," he looked up at her. He swung her leg over his thigh and pulled her onto his lap, "Not this guy."

She ran her hands through his hair, "No, not my guy."

"Aww, I like that," he smiled and sighed as she moved over him with urgency.

"You are my guy," she pressed her body to his.

"That's who I want to be," his hands roamed her body before he held her in his arms.

"I love you," she caressed his face.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Jack asked.

"Who could stay mad at this face…" she whispered before she kissed him.

"I love you," he replied breathlessly… and then they began to rock.

 _to be continued..._

(Author's note: Little Cole pulling his shoes and socks off while Jack tried to dress him is a story I take from my own experience with my dear daughter, oh what fun we had! As for Mr. Donald Mann, he was a real railroad "tycoon" in northwest Canada, an executive with the Northern Canadian Railway. Thanks for reading)


	54. Chapter 54 - Captain

**CAPTAIN**

The morning sun poured through the curtains as Jack lie in bed, eyes closed, laughing softly, "Oh Elizabeth…what are you doing to me?"

"Nothing," she stated as she rushed around the bedroom putting clean laundry away, "that's Rip sitting by the bed licking your dangling hand."

Jack bolted upright, blinking away the sleep from his eyes, "Oh…," he looked down at Rip sitting on the floor, "hey boy, I forgot you were here."

Elizabeth sighed, "So that's why you didn't wake up when he was grumbling to go outside earlier."

Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and wiped his eyes, "Ah no, I didn't wake up because my beautiful wife wore me out last night and I was sleeping very soundly," he went to her and kissed her cheek.

As he stepped away she pulled him back, "If last night was so good, I deserve more than a peck on the cheek this morning, don't I?"

He smiled, slipping his hand under her robe touching her soft flesh, "You do, but not with the dog here," he pressed his lips to hers, "I hear he's a gossip, and I have to go to work."

Elizabeth looked at Rip, "And I thought you were my friend."

Rip looked at them and let out a howl.

Jack hurried to his son's bedroom, hearing the boy mumbling, "Hey is my boy hungry? Want daddy to make you some oatmeal?" He scooped his son out of the crib and headed to the kitchen.

Elizabeth's hand lingered where Jack had touched her as she pulled her robe closed and followed.

* * *

Jack arrived in town to witness several wagons parked on Main Street. As he approached the jail, he looked down to Rip, "Boy, you best stay inside and not get in anyone's way. Looks the like the railroad people are going to be busy around here."

"Oh yoooo hoooo! Captain Thorsgrove!"

Jack turned to see Mrs. Mann rushing toward him, her hand waving, "Oh Captain!"

Jack sighed, "Good morning Mrs. Mann and it's Constable …not Captain. Constable Thornton."

"Oh yes of course," she looked down at Rip, "oh look, there's another one of those dogs."

"No, same dog," Jack smirked.

"Oh of course it is, silly me," she laughed.

Jack looked around, "How can I help you?"

"Well, my husband is busy with the railroad workers of course and I wondered where the dress shop was, can you help me?"

Jack smiled, "Well Mrs. Mann, I'm sorry to tell you that we don't have a dress shop but perhaps the mercantile can order something for you if you'd like."

"Well Captain, your lovely little town will grow rapidly once the railroad is completed and you'll need a dress shop," she looked up and down the street, "and perhaps a few other businesses."

"It's Constable…and I'm sure you're right," Jack tried to be polite.

"Well I won't keep you, I'll go to the mercantile and see what there is. Good day Captain." She walked away.

Jack nodded and whispered, "It's Constable…"

Rip howled and they both continued to the jail.

"This is going to be interesting," Jack said as he followed Rip.

* * *

Elizabeth entered the café to find Abigail busy in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, come on in, join the chaos!"

"What are all these baskets for?" Elizabeth asked, seeing baskets piled on every surface.

"The railroad workers. The boss, Donald Mann, asked me if I would make lunches for the workers," she stirred a pot on the stove.

"So you have to deliver them to the men instead of them coming here?"

Abigail sighed, "We haven't worked out those details yet."

"Jack is going to do a check on the Mann's. We don't want a repeat of what happened with the surveyor."

"I love that Jack, he's always thinking," Abigail replied. "Now, let me hold that baby of yours."

Before Abigail could take Cole from Elizabeth's arms, the kitchen door burst open and in walked Mr. Mann, "Good day!"

Elizabeth turned away, remembering their uncomfortable introduction in the jail.

"This little gentleman looks much better today," the man waved his hand at Cole, laughing when Cole coo'd and smiled in return. "Mrs. Thornton, nice to see you…again."

Elizabeth nodded, "You as well Mr. Mann."

"I do apologize for my wife and I bursting into the jail yesterday. I'm afraid we've done this so many times, we just go right ahead."

"Not a problem sir, I assure you," Elizabeth smiled as Cole squirmed.

"May I hold the boy?" Mr. Mann lifted Cole from Elizabeth's grasp. "He's a good looking chap, has his mother's eyes and his father's smile I'd say."

Cole reached up and touched the man's face, causing everyone to laugh. "And he's not bashful!" Mr. Mann exclaimed.

"I was hoping we could talk about meals and our arrangement for your men," Abigail said, wanting to address the business at hand.

"Yes, that is why I am here," he handed the baby back to Elizabeth and she and Cole headed out the door.

Elizabeth noticed tents being erected and a few dozen men busy unloading wagons just in the meadow at the end of the street. She felt a shiver run through her, thinking back to another time when men had come to work here. She turned and saw Jack, feeling relieved to see his smiling face.

"Hey beautiful," Jack rushed to her and kissed her cheek, "you giving my son some air?" He tousled the boy's hair.

"Your son?" Elizabeth teased, "Here you hold him, with all that oatmeal you've been feeding him he's getting heavy."

"You look a little flushed, is everything okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Look at all the men putting up tents and Mr. Mann is with Abigail discussing how to feed them. I just hope they mind their business and don't cause trouble."

Jack noticed her scanning the scene, "That's why I'm here."

"Well then, I do feel safer," she squeezed his arm.

Jack smiled, he loved protecting her.

Later that evening, Jack took care of Cole while Elizabeth prepared for bed. She could hear Jack singing softly to their son as she brushed her hair. She slipped into a pink negligee and waited for Jack.

"Okay boy, time to sleep, now you sleep all night and let your ma and pa get some rest," Jack gently laid Cole into his crib. A few backrubs later, the baby boy was fast asleep.

Jack lay on the bed, hands behind his head, "Elizabeth? You okay?"

She spritzed perfume on her neck and stood in the doorway of her closet, "I'm fine, just waiting for you to come to bed."

"I have to tell you about Mrs. Mann," Jack's mind was stirring about the activities of the day, "she's really oblivious to what's going on."

Elizabeth crawled onto the bed and moved closer to him.

"She was asking me about a dress shop," Jack snickered.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through Jack's hair.

"Do I look like a man that knows anything about dress shops?"

"No…," Elizabeth kissed his temple and continued running her fingers through his hair.

"I told her to ask Yost, maybe he can expand," he shook his head.

She moved her lips to his ear, "Maybe he can."

"Or at least order her something, right?" Jack shook his head.

"Yes, he could," she kissed him again.

"Do you know what she calls me?" His eyes went wide.

"No, but I know what I call you," her breath was low as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"She yells down the street to get my attention!" Jack splayed his arms out.

Elizabeth kissed his neck and ran her hand over his chest, "I don't do that…to get your attention."

" _Captain Thorsgrove_!" Jack shook his head, "She calls me Captain!"

Elizabeth swung a leg over him and plopped herself on him, "What do I have to call you?"

Finally Jack's eyes traveled up and down her body, "Huh…"

Elizabeth leaned over and pressed her lips against his, "What name do I have to call you to get your attention?"

Jack smiled and ran his hands up her thighs, "You can call me anything you want. You always have my attention."

"Well, not if you're talking Mountie business," she let out a squeal of delight as Jack flipped her onto her back and covered her body with his. Soon they were tangled beneath the sheets, the pink negligee tossed across the room. "Oh Captain!" Elizabeth threw her head back as Jack finally gave her his full attention.

* * *

The next day Jack went to town with a bounce in his step, thoughts of the night he shared with Elizabeth fresh in his mind. The door to the jail was open and Bill was at the desk. "Good morning."

"Jack, good to see you," Bill stood and motioned for Jack to step out to the porch, "we have ourselves a guest," he cleared his throat and pointed back to one of the cells. "Seems the railroad workers had a bit of a good time last night at the saloon and this one was aggressive so I locked him up for the night, just to be safe."

Jack nodded, "I'll see that he goes off to work."

Bill nodded in agreement, "Good, I'll be off then. I'll get him some breakfast," Bill headed to the café.

Jack watched Rip settle onto his blanket, "Good boy." He sat at the desk and began looking over papers.

Soon Bill returned with food for their prisoner, who remained asleep in his cell. "I'll be back later this afternoon," Bill nodded and left.

The smell of bacon and eggs soon woke the prisoner and as he sat up on the cot, Jack approached, "Good morning, you hungry?"

The man nodded.

Jack unlocked the cell, "Come on out here and eat, you have to head to work soon."

The man scratched his head, yawned and slowly walked to the desk. Jack returned to his seat and watched him, "What's your name?"

"Hayden…Hayden Mitchell."

"What happened last night Hayden?"

The man sighed and put down his fork, "Well, as I remember me and a couple of the fella's drank a bit too much."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No, I don't think so," he ran his hand through his sandy colored hair, "Oh but I do remember arguing with somebody…"

"About?"

"Women."

Jack sat up straighter, "Ah, women. Leave a girl back home did ya?"

"No sir. I recall asking why the saloon didn't have any women. This kind of work makes a man lonely. You know what I mean?"

"A man can be lonely in any kind of work. A woman, the right woman, can bring a lot to your life."

Hayden gulped coffee as he nodded, "That's what I said! So tell me, why don't you have any women in this town, in the saloon?"

"You mean serving drinks?" Jack asked.

"No sir, entertaining us lonely men!"

Jack tried to hide his smile, "We don't."

Hayden lowered his voice, "Oh, is it some kind of religious thing?"

Jack stared, "No, it's a moral thing. A man should enjoy a woman's company, as a gentleman."

Hayden continued eating, looking at Jack, "Hmmm, all right. A man like you…a man in uniform…you must have had plenty of…"

"Think before you speak boy," Jack warned.

"Plenty of women's company," Hayden said sarcastically.

Jack shook his head and sighed, "You're young…"

Hayden leaned forward, "Don't you ever want to just be with a pretty girl…hold her close…steal a kiss?"

"A boy wants to do that, but you need to start thinking and acting like a man."

"No sir, not yet. I need to be with more pretty girls. I don't aim to settle down yet," he took another bite.

"Well I suppose you'll know when you meet the right one," Jack watched him.

"Kissing and touching is fun, some girls like that."

"You can get carried away, but it doesn't make it right."

"You've never been tempted?" he leaned closer.

Jack licked his lips and looked to the window, "Once you're in love, you'll feel differently. When you're in love you respect the woman, and you treat her properly."

Hayden put his fork down, "So you never went kissing before you got married? You never kissed her!"

"Of course I did," Jack was defensive for a moment, "but this isn't about me."

"I'd like to meet your wife," Hayden snickered as he dragged a piece of toast across his plate.

"Look Hayden, women are very special and you may want to marry one someday, but if you don't treat her properly she won't accept your proposal."

"I ain't ever been in love, don't intend to."

"You meet the right woman and you won't have any control over that," Jack smiled. "Now, time for you to go to work."

Hayden stood, stretched, "Okay, off I go. Thanks for the breakfast."

Jack walked him to the door, "Lets not have you come back here, okay?"

"Sure," Hayden straightened his suspenders and walked onto the porch. "Hey, now her…that woman over there, that is one pretty gal."

Jack put his hat on, went down the steps, "I think so, she's my wife." He nodded to Hayden and headed toward Elizabeth.

Hayden stood with his mouth opened as Elizabeth swayed and Jack greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She took Jack's arm and Hayden continued watching, "Lucky son of a gun."

* * *

Later that evening, Jack bathed Cole and put him to bed. "Sleep tight little partner." He walked into the bedroom. He looked to the closet hearing Elizabeth softly humming as she prepared for bed. He went to the small settee at the foot of their bed and sat to watch her. She sat on the small white stool at the lace covered dressing table, brushing her hair. He couldn't help but smile at the calm softness that the vision elicited in him. He was thankful that he had built her the special space, not only for her own use, but selfishly for himself. Seeing her was like looking in a fancy store window, like something from a different world something that was special, peaceful and beautiful. After a few moments, he quietly crawled into bed and waited for her to join him. He felt himself drifting off just as Elizabeth crawled under the sheet. Their fingers touched lightly and a simple stroke of her thumb along his arm ignited the flame and Jack turned to face her. Their fingers danced over their skin, sending shivers through their bodies. As skin tingled, their gentle fingers turned into a stronger touch, then a grip of the shoulder, a squeeze of the arm as their lips joined and silenced the soft sounds of love. It quickly became full hands touching and feeling every inch of soft skin. Grasping, holding the strong muscles that moved their bodies against each other. Their lips traveled to necks, to ears, to shoulders sending a message that only they knew. When her toes glided down his leg, he gasped and her hands claimed his back in a possessive hold that completed their love.

Jack gazed into her eyes, "I just melt into you…"

She softly responded, "I love being melted into…"

 ** _to be continued..._**

(I know it has been a while since I posted and I hope people will still read. I thank you all, especially some wonderful ladies I had the honor of meeting at the Hearties Reunion. Their kind words touched me deeply and I will always treasure them, as well friends I got to see again, you all enrich my life. God bless you all and may we all have a wonderful 2017.)


	55. Chapter 55 Two of Us

**Two of Us**

"Come on Cole, say 'Pa', you can do it," Elizabeth coaxed her son as he squirmed in her arms. She finally sat him on the table and pulled her chair close, "now listen to me, Pa', that's all, just say it."

Little Cole was not cooperating and continued his own mumbling language, finally yelling out "BA BA!"

Frustrated, Elizabeth took him to his room and placed him in his crib, "Nap time for you young man and please dream about saying Pa or Dada."

She headed to the kitchen to begin preparations for dinner and rolled her eyes hearing Cole continuously yelling "BA BA BA, GOOO!"

"Boys! I guess they don't listen to women from an early age," she muttered as she placed a pan on the stove.

* * *

Jack made his rounds and lingered at the railroad site, knowing it was good to keep an eye on the large crew of men. He nodded when Hayden gave him a wave and headed towards him, "How you doing?"

"Staying out of trouble Constable, don't worry about me," Hayden replied.

"Glad to hear it. Hope everyone else does the same thing," Jack nodded.

"Ah, they only get a little out of control on pay day," Hayden said.

"A little money can buy a lot of fire water," Jack replied.

"Yes, and I guess I better get back to it. See you later Constable."

Mr. Mann approached Jack, "Making good headway aren't they Constable?"

"Looks that way, you have a good steady crew here apparently," Jack said.

"I do, I know how to pick them," Mr. Mann said proudly. "My wife speaks very highly of you."

Jack licked his lips, "Your wife is a…a very kind woman."

"Glad to hear you say that, I was wondering if you could spend a little time with her."

"Time?" Jack took a step back.

"She needs someone to show her around town, help her out a little…you know."

"Well, I'd like to help you out, but I can't really do that, I have a job."

"The older she gets, the more I think she needs things to keep her busy…you know how that goes," he replied, barely listening to Jack's response.

"I think your wife is a lovely woman, but I really can't," Jack looked to the crowd of workers, "but I do have an idea."

"Good, because here she comes!" Mr. Mann pointed behind Jack.

"Hello! Hello there!" Mrs. Mann came toward the men in her little scurried run, "Hello my dear and hello Captain Thorsgrove, so good to see you!"

"Mrs. Mann," Jack politely nodded, not bothering to correct her in front of her husband.

"My goodness look at all the work those men are doing! You keep them so busy dear," she gently placed her hand on her husband's arm.

Hayden approached Jack, "You know Constable we could use your arm if you have some time on your hands."

Mrs. Mann stepped forward, "Young man, I was speaking, how rude to interrupt!"

Hayden just looked at her and headed back to the work crew.

Mr. Mann he cleared his throat, "Now my dear, the Constable here is going to escort you to town. I'll see you both later."

Jack's mouth hung open as Mr. Mann hurried toward his workers.

"Oh that is so kind of you. You're such a gentleman," she smiled and began walking away.

Jack quickly caught up with her, "Ma'm, I think you may need a companion…someone to keep you company while you're here."

She slapped her hand against her chest, "Well, Captain, I am flattered, but I am old enough to be your mother! And your pretty wife wouldn't like you with me on your arm now would she...hmm?"

Jack blushed, "No…no, I don't mean me…but someone whom you could talk to you and have lunch with…maybe?"

"Oh, I see. Do you mean your wife?"

"No, but someone...would you consider that?" They continued walking and Jack was amused at her expression, she was clearly thinking over what he said.

Finally she stopped, "You know Captain, I think you have a wonderful idea. I'd be delighted to interview candidates, so arrange them at once!"

"No, that's not what I meant either…" his voice grew louder as she headed for the saloon, "and it's Constable!"

Feeling defeated, Jack returned to the jail. When Rip howled, Jack turned to him, "Ol' boy, how would you like to keep Mrs. Mann company?"

Rip growled and put his head back down on the blanket. "Yeah, I know how you feel," Jack sighed and slide back into his chair.

* * *

As Jack rushed home that evening, he entered the house to smell dinner cooking but was surprised not to see Elizabeth in the kitchen. He began unbuttoning his jacket as he headed for the bedroom but stopped at the site of Elizabeth and Cole asleep on the bed, her protective hand covering the boy's tummy. He couldn't help but smile and quickly changed and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and kissed it gently, "Sleeping beauty…." He whispered. When she didn't respond, he kissed her forehead and her cheek. As she stirred he pressed his lips to hers and laughed as she pushed on his shoulder, "What are you doing sleeping during the day?"

"Just tired. Oh, Jack, I've been trying to get Cole to say Pa and he just isn't cooperating," she yawned.

"He'll be talking soon enough," he kissed her neck. "Hmm, maybe we should put him in his crib," he moved closer.

"No, no….dinner!" she pushed Jack and rushed to the kitchen, "Oh I hope it isn't burned."

Jack was right behind her, "I'm sure its fine, but where were we…." He tried to pull her into his embrace, but she squirmed away.

"Can you set the plates out, I'll go take care of Cole."

Jack shook his head, "Okay…"

As they sat down for dinner, Jack moved his food around the plate.

"Don't you like it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, yes I do," he smiled, "just needs a little salt."

"Did you have lunch at the café?"

"Yes I did."

"Oh, well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

She pushed her plate away, "I wouldn't want to eat this after having Abigail's cooking."

Jack shook his head, "Don't be silly, this is good."

Cole was banging his tray with his spoon, "Ba! Ba! Goo!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Even he doesn't like it."

Jack laughed, "He's fine, aren't you buddy?"

Cole handed Jack the spoon, "Baaa, goo."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Is he trying to say 'bad food'?"

Jack laughed, "No, of course not. Maybe he's going to call me that, baaa goo."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

Cole slammed his hands on the tray and yelled, "GOOGLE !"

Elizabeth sat up straighter and Jack smiled, "What the heck does that mean? Google?"

"I don't know, I've never heard that before," Jack smiled, "smart boy, he's inventing words."

"Wonderful, our son isn't going to speak English," Elizabeth sighed.

* * *

Later Jack was in bed while Elizabeth was in her closet. "What are you doing in there?" he called out.

"What's wrong, are you lonely?"

"Yes, I miss you, come on out here!"

Elizabeth came to the bed, "You miss me? How nice," she crawled next to Jack and he put his arms around her.

She drew circles on his chest, "This is so nice, being with you."

Jack gave her a squeeze, "Best part of the day."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Ah, well, Mrs. Mann. She really needs something to keep her busy and her husband suggested that I can keep her company."

Elizabeth propped herself on her elbow, "Jack, you can't do that."

"I know, what am I going to do? He's in charge of the railroad, I should help him out, shouldn't I?"

"Hmm, we'll have to think of someone who can keep her company…" Elizabeth nestled back on his shoulder and tapped his chest, "someone who could perhaps benefit from a mature woman and her wisdom."

"That's it!" Jack sat up, "Elizabeth my love, you are a genius." He began smothering her with kisses.

Elizabeth, enjoying Jack's kisses, squirmed as his hands began to roam over her body and hers explored his, "Glad I could help."

"I love you so much," Jack mumbled between kisses, "and if you touch me there again, I'll be howling like Rip!"

Elizabeth moved her hand, "Let the howling begin…"

* * *

The next day, Jack talked with Mr. Mann about his plan and received his wholehearted approval. Jack headed to the railroad crew in search of Hayden.

"You want me to what?" Hayden scratched his head and stared at Jack.

"This will be a great opportunity for you. Think of all the benefits. Not only will you get in good graces with your boss, you'll learn proper etiquette from a seasoned society lady. Then you'll be able to ask Miss Yost to dinner," Jack smiled broadly.

"Miss Yost?"

"I saw you looking at her coming out of the mercantile, she's a very nice young lady and she would entertain a dinner invitation from a nice respectable young man," Jack tapped Hayden's shoulder, "we just have to get you respectable, and Mrs. Mann is the woman to do it."

"Well, let me think about it," Hayden wasn't convinced.

"Think fast because I believe Mr. Mann is already talking to his wife about it."

"What?"

Jack nodded.

"What about my work here? I need this job, I need the money!"

"You'll still get your pay, Mr. Mann assured me. Look, I can arrange for you to talk to him if you like," Jack said.

"No, that might talk me out of it," Hayden finally smiled. "Okay Constable, I guess I'll do it."

Jack extended his hand, "Great, I'll make arrangements, you can meet at the jail."

Hayden hesitantly shook Jack's hand in agreement, "This better work."

* * *

It was late afternoon and Elizabeth kept peering out the window waiting for Jack. She checked on Cole who was peacefully napping. Finally seeing Jack approach the house, she grabbed her basket from the kitchen table and rushed to the door to greet her husband, "Hello," she kissed his cheek, "Cole is napping and I have an errand to run, I'll be right back."

Jack stared as she ran out the door. "Ah, okay…love you too." Jack shrugged and headed to the bedroom, quickly changing from his uniform and went to check on his son, who was sitting quietly in his crib. "Hey partner, did you have a good nap?"

Jack lifted Cole from his crib and they went to the parlor, where they sat on the floor and stacked blocks. Jack enjoyed Cole laughing every time the blocks tumbled. "Keep going, I think I have something to sketch for your Ma." He went to the desk to retrieve paper and a pencil. He quickly sketched Cole with the tower of blocks in front of him. In looking through the desk drawer he came across photographs. He smiled, remembering their engagement party and seeing how beautiful Elizabeth was in the champagne lace gown she wore, "Cole, you have one gorgeous mother." He continued looking through the photographs, "I need to get these in a frame, they're too special to be locked away in a drawer."

Elizabeth returned from her errand, opened the front door and was shocked to see Cole crawling down the hall, without a stitch of clothes on. She almost blurted her husband's name, but decided to see just how well Jack had been watching their son. She went into the parlor where Jack was sitting at the desk and she spotted Cole's clothes scattered in disarray behind the sofa.

"I'm back," she smiled, "everything okay?" She tried to control her rising emotions.

Jack slammed the desk drawer shut, "Oh…yeah...we were playing blocks."

Elizabeth glanced around, "Oh? Where?"

Jack surveyed the room, "Hmm, here..on the floor," he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Elizabeth reached behind the sofa and lifted the boy's diaper, "Did you forget to dress him?"

Jack's mouth hung open, "Oh boy…" He rushed by his wife, looking around the room, "we better find him."

"Jack Thornton, you're the worst babysitter!" She followed him down the hall. They both stopped at the doorway to his room, seeing Cole in his bedroom, pulling clean diapers from the shelf and tossing them over his head, leaving a pile of diapers scattered around the room. "You can clean this up Jack!" Elizabeth picked up her son, "And you Cole Thornton, you're a naughty boy. Lets get you dressed."

Dinner was quiet that evening. Finally, Jack cleared his throat, "I was watching him Elizabeth, I was."

Elizabeth sighed, "Then tell me, how did he remove his diaper, did you put it on too loose?"

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he thought, "Well, he…he…no, I don't think so….I don't know…exactly."

"Jack, you know he's so mobile now, we can't take our eyes off him," she slumped, "what were you doing anyway?"

Jack excused himself from the table, retrieved the drawing and the photographs. "I wanted to draw him, sitting playing, he looked so grown up," he handed her the drawing.

"Oh Jack, this is wonderful," she reached for his hand.

"And then you distracted me," Jack said.

"Me? I wasn't even here so don't try to blame me!"

He waved the photograph of the two of them from the engagement party. Elizabeth snatched the photo from his hand as he returned to his seat. She stared at it for a long time, then ran her hand through her hair, "Oh, way back when…wish I still looked like that."

Jack walked around the table and crouched beside her, "I don't…because you're even more beautiful now." He kissed her.

Cole interrupted the moment, "PA!"

Elizabeth jumped, "He said it ! He said it !"

Jack laughed.

"No Jack, I tried to get him to say Pa, but he wouldn't."

Jack picked up Cole, "That's my boy. Now you need to say Ma."

Cole reached his hands out to his mother. "At least he knows who I am," Elizabeth said.

"Of course he does," Jack smiled, "I'll get him ready for bed."

Elizabeth cleaned up the dinner dishes and waited for Jack to return to the kitchen. She put dessert plates on the table and looked again at the sketch Jack did and placed it over the photograph.

Jack entered the kitchen rubbing his tummy, "I'm full, not sure if I have room for dessert."

"Come sit next to me," she lifted the cloth covering the plate.

"Oh that was your errand, getting pie from Abigail," he sat down.

Elizabeth dug her fork into the tasty confection, "Ah huh, now open," and fed Jack a bite. Jack stuck his finger into the pie and as he was about to lick it, she grabbed his hand and kissed the pie from his finger. They fed each other several bites until Jack pushed away, "That's good pie, but I can't eat anymore. I think I'll get ready for bed, you can finish my piece." He stood, stretched and headed to the bedroom before calling back, "I know how much you love peach pie."

He stopped, looked over his shoulder, seeing her smile and her eyes glistening with tears, he ran and slid to his knees by her side, "Are you…?" He took a deep breath as she took his hand and placed it on her tummy, "Are you going to have a baby?"

She touched his face and nodded as a tear fell, "Yes…yes Jack, we're going to have another baby."

He smiled and stared, unable to speak.

"I thought for sure the peach pie would…" his lips silenced her.

"I should have known, another peach! Oh Elizabeth, this is wonderful news. Are you happy? Are you okay?" His love turned to concern for her. "Do you feel okay?"

She caressed his cheek, "I'm fine, I feel wonderful."

Jack nodded, "Good…I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, but now you have a job to do."

"What's that?"

"Get better at those babysitting skills," she teased.

"I will, I promise, I will." He nodded, got up and went to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

He came back to her and took her hand, "Well our son is safely tucked in his bed, so how would the mother of my children like to share a nice bubble bath with her husband?"

"Hmm, sounds wonderful," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Did you check his diaper?"

Jack laughed, "Yes, it's on nice and tight!" He scooped her up into his arms and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, but if he takes it off and makes a mess…"

Jack silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm serious Jack, if he takes it off..." another kiss.

"He has to learn, you can't just..."

"Elizabeth, do you really want to talk?"

She touched his face, "No, I guess we have better things to do," and she kissed him.

 ** _to be continued..._**


	56. Chapter 56 - Left Alone

**Left Alone**

"More bubbles!" Elizabeth squealed as Cole splashed in the bathtub.

Jack laughed, enjoying the fun the three of them were having. "Next year we'll be bathing two babies. Maybe we can even bathe them together?"

Elizabeth straightened, "I don't think so."

"Didn't you take baths with your sisters?"

Elizabeth grimaced, "No, we didn't."

"Seems like it would save water," Jack shrugged.

"Save it for what?"

He nudged her with his elbow, "You and I save water."

"But we aren't babies," she replied playfully.

"You'll always be my baby," he gripped her shoulder and kissed her.

Cole splashed away as his parents continued kissing.

Later after Elizabeth put Cole to bed, Jack sat in the parlor reading and Elizabeth sat next to him with a sigh, "Oh I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Sometimes you have to sit and then it hits you," Jack replied as he took her hand.

"So, how did Hayden like Mrs. Mann?"

Jack grinned, "I think once he calmed down, he seemed okay. She's a bit overbearing at first."

"She certainly is."

"But it will good for both of them," Jack kissed her hand.

"As long as she leaves you alone," Elizabeth said softly.

"Well, being alone can be good," he turned to face her.

"You're alone now…with me," she whispered.

"Well, that's my favorite kind of alone," he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Hmm, should we get ready for bed?"

"Let's stay here a few more minutes," he began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Just what are your intentions?" She tried not to giggle.

"Oh I think you'll figure that out very soon," he pushed the sleeves down her arms and kissed her shoulder, "your skin always smells so good."

She quickly slipped her hands under his shirt, "and you always feel so warm and welcoming."

"I'm very welcoming," he tugged her closer and reached down to gently rub her knee. He smiled as she raised her skirt, "what are you doing?"

"Just…being….welcoming," she said as she spread kisses across his face and down his neck.

"Could you imagine if we had done…" Jack stopped.

Elizabeth moved to look into his eyes, "What? Done this when we were courting? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Well no, not exactly, but now that you mention it," he swallowed a laugh and shrugged, "there were a few times when I really wanted…."

"Jack!" She blinked quickly, "Don't tell me such things!"

"Oh come on, you never thought about it?" He tugged the back of her corset.

"A lady doesn't think of such things," she whispered as the corner of her mouth turned up.

"Oh right, sorry," he ran his fingers up her back to her neck.

"Although there were times when I thought our kisses were…were…" she searched for the right word, "overly romantic."

Jack smirked, "Just our kisses?"

"Jack Thornton, you Romeo!"

He quickly rose from the sofa and scooped her up into his arms, "Come on Juliet, I'm going to get extremely overly romantic with you."

* * *

The next morning Cole was wailing away in his crib and Jack went to tend to him. "What's wrong big boy?" He quickly found the reason for the boy's discontent, a very wet, dirty diaper. Jack carried him at arm's length to the bathroom. He quickly stripped him down and put him in the bathtub. "Okay, we'll let your mother sleep while we clean you up."

Cole began screaming and splashing water everywhere.

"Hey calm down and be quiet," Jack scrubbed the boy's nightclothes in the sink. "I'll be right back," he went out the backdoor to hang the items on the line.

Elizabeth entered the bathroom expecting to see Jack huddled over the tub tending to Cole. "My poor boy, why are you alone? Where's your father?" She rushed to the side of the tub. Cole smiled and splashed.

"Oh…" Jack rushed into the bathroom, "good morning."

Elizabeth stood, "Jack, I can't believe you would leave our son in the bathtub alone!"

"I just went to hang the clothes outside," he replied.

"It only takes an instant for something to happen."

"Nothing happened! He's a smart boy, he wouldn't…." Jack tried to defend himself.

"Being smart doesn't prevent accidents!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Jack tried to calm her.

"Don't ever do that again," she rushed by him and returned to the bedroom.

Jack removed Cole from the water and the boy slapped his father's face, "Pa pa pa!"

"Yeah, your Ma wants to slap me too."

As Jack was ready to leave for work, he entered the kitchen, "I'm off to work," he kissed Elizabeth's cheek and she turned away. "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

She continued clearing the table and began rinsing dishes in the sink, "Have a nice day."

Jack kissed his son and left.

* * *

At the saloon, Mrs. Mann was sitting with Hayden, "You have very soft eyes," she said.

"What? Soft eyes?" he squirmed in the chair.

"Yes, innocent…soft. Like a young gentleman should have," she folded her gloves and placed them on the table. "Now, I understand you have a sweetheart?"

"No…but I would like to have one," Hayden cracked a smile.

"Very well, I'd love to help you if you'd allow me too."

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Yes Ma'm, that is the proper response."

"Yes…Ma'm."

Mrs. Mann smiled, "Good, now then, we will go to the mercantile where you will help me carry some items and then we may go for a ride. You do know how to drive a buggy don't you?"

"Yes," he said nervously, "Yes Ma'm."

"Very well, lets go," she rose and glared at him.

Hayden scurried to stand up. As they approached the door, she stopped, "You should open the door for a lady," she whispered.

"Oh right, of course," he opened the door and she walked out. Hayden wiped his brow and followed.

* * *

Later in the day before heading for home, Jack stopped by the mercantile looking for something to buy for Elizabeth.

"Can I help you Constable?" Mr. Yost asked.

"I wanted to buy Mrs. Thornton a gift."

"Oh…" he stared at Jack, "in some kind of trouble are you?"

"No…why would you ask that?" Jack inquired.

"I've been in this business a long time and I can tell when a husband is in the dog house."

Jack smirked and shrugged, "Maybe a little…"

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jack stepped back, "No, just help me find something." As Mr. Yost lead the way up the aisle, Jack shook his head and followed, but soon turned around, "Never mind, I'll get something another time."

* * *

At home, Elizabeth was preparing dinner when Jack came in. She said nothing as he picked Cole up from his high chair. "Did my big boy have a good day? Were you a good boy for your Ma?" Jack glanced at Elizabeth who continued to ignore him.

He walked to her, "Hi," he uttered softly.

She finally looked at him, "How was your day?"

"Good, yours?" He squeezed Cole and the boy cried.

"Let me take him," Elizabeth sighed and took Cole to his bedroom.

Jack was frustrated that Elizabeth obviously remained angry at him and followed them. "Elizabeth are you going to stay mad at me?"

She snapped her head up, "Jack, watching Cole is very important and you can't leave him alone."

"I know that and I'm sorry I left him alone. It will never happen again!" Jack stormed out of the bedroom.

Dinner was quiet that evening. Elizabeth jumped every time Jack stabbed the food with his fork. A knock at the door cracked the chill in the air. Jack stood, "I'll see who it is."

"Hayden, is everything okay?"

The young man ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah, but that lady is putting a lot of pressure on me!"

Jack pointed to a chair on the porch, "Sit. I suspect she'll need less and less of your time as she becomes accustomed to town and other people, so don't worry. Then she'll leave you alone."

"Okay, she is teaching me things and I do appreciate it. Tomorrow she's going to have me help with her the decorations for the dance," he laughed, "I don't know anything about decorations."

Jack rocked back, "So you just tell her, you'll be happy to do what needs to be done. She'll like that and you'll both get all the work done."

"I guess so," Hayden replied, not convincingly.

"I forgot about the dance, is it tomorrow night?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Mann thinks it will be the opportunity for 'civility to meet the townsfolks'," he laughed, "or something like that."

"She's right. A lot of hard working single railroad workers could do with some civility," Jack stretched his arms out and yawned.

"Well, I better get back to town," Hayden shook Jack's hand and left. Jack sat back in the rocker enjoying the night air.

Elizabeth peeked out the window after putting Cole to bed. She took a deep breath and walked out onto the porch. She stood at the railing, hoping Jack would initiate a conversation.

Jack watched her, shaking his head at her stubbornness. He had already apologized and decided to let her continue to stew. "I've got some work to do in the barn."

Elizabeth huffed at the way he leapt off the step and headed to the barn. She turned on her heel and went back inside. She prepared for bed and after fluffing the pillows climbed in, sat up and waited.

Jack kicked straw around in the barn for as long as he could. He didn't like this feeling and finally rushed back to the house. "Oh, you're already in bed?" he asked from the bedroom doorway.

"Yes…I was waiting for you," Elizabeth smoothed the sheet over her legs.

"I'll be back," Jack headed to say good night to Cole and prepare for bed. He slid under the sheet and sat up next to Elizabeth. "Are you still mad?"

"I'm not mad," she replied.

"Yes you are."

"I am not."

"You don't get mad very often, so I think I can tell when you're mad," Jack said.

"You act like you want me to be mad," she said.

"Now you're being silly, why would I want you to be mad?" Jack slapped his hands on his thighs.

Elizabeth turned to him, "Good night Jack, your silly, mad wife is going to sleep!" She quickly kissed him, turned and plopped down onto the pillow.

Jack slowly spooned up against her back and gently kissed her shoulder, "I love you so much. Don't go to sleep mad."

"I'm tired, I'm just tired."

"Okay, so sleep well beautiful, I love you."

She pulled his arm tighter around her, "I love you too."

Cole cried several times during the night and Jack tended to him. "Now don't make a mess, because I'm not giving you a bath." Jack sat and rocked Cole and soon they were both asleep in the rocker.

Elizabeth woke, surprised not to find Jack in bed. She went to Cole's room, touched to see Jack cradling his son, both sound asleep in the rocking chair. She carefully lifted the sleeping boy from his father's arms and placed him in his crib. She turned to find Jack rubbing his eyes. She took his hand and led him back to their room and their own bed. Jack stretched out and sighed he wondered what he had done wrong this time. As Elizabeth's hand began to caress his chest, he smiled hearing her body move on the silky sheets as she got closer to him and her hands continued to explore his body. He laughed softly as she kissed his chest and her soft brown curls slid across his skin. Her hands held his waist as her kisses continued. She moved her legs, kneeling between his thighs and it was all Jack could do to restrain from pulling her closer, but he lay still as she continued. Her right hand found the small of his back and he hissed through his teeth as her knee pushed against his thigh. She pulled his hand to her lips, kissing each fingertip as her knees pressed against his thighs. When Jack grunted softly, Elizabeth sat back on her legs between his legs. She looked at him as she unbuttoned her nightgown and let it fall from her shoulders. Jack couldn't be still, he sat up, "You're so beautiful, and I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She placed her finger against his lips, "Shhh, you're the best father in the world and I'm sorry I was mad. Right now, I want you to show me that you're the best husband…ever."

He pulled their bodies together and crushed his lips to hers. Soon they were rolling on the bed unable to get enough of each other. Their cries muffled by wet kisses, perfectly molded bodies and hands on warm skin.

"I love you," Jack whispered.

"I love you even more," Elizabeth responded.

 _ **to be continued...**_


	57. Chapter 57 - Choices

**CHOICES**

Jack returned from work to find Elizabeth in the parlor, knitting needles close to her face, her tongue clamped between her teeth. He couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he lifted Cole up off the floor removing the piece of yarn tangled in his hands.

"Oh, I thought I would start to knit a blanket for the new baby," she shoved the needles down into the cushion trying to hide them.

Jack craned his neck to look, "Can I see?"

"No…you can see it when it's done," she smiled.

"Is that pink yarn?"

"Whatever I had available, yes I guess it is."

"Having a girl are you?" He bounced Cole on his knee.

"Maybe," she looked away.

"That would be nice," he tried not to laugh at her nervousness.

"Oh Jack stop teasing!" she stood and pulled Cole from his lap.

Jack quickly put his arms around her, "I'm not teasing," he kissed her cheek, "okay maybe I am a little, but I think it's wonderful that you're back to making blankets for our baby."

"Maybe we could sew them all together and have one decent blanket," she said doubting herself and headed to the kitchen.

Jack followed, "Aren't we going to the dance tonight?"

"Yes, I just need to change and I've already bathed Cole he just needs his clothes changed too."

"Okay, I'll clean up and get ready."

Elizabeth put Cole in his crib and rushed to her closet to prepare. She had selected a blue dress with lace trim. She removed her clothes, wrapped on her satin robe and sat at her dressing table to check her makeup. She rolled up her silk stockings and slipped on a lace camisole. The little pearl buttons were difficult to fasten and she sighed.

Jack stood near the bed, his dress shirt in his hand, fascinated by his wife's movements. When she dropped the robe, he couldn't help but bite his lip at the vision of her. He tossed his shirt on the bed and went to her. "Do you need some help?" he whispered seductively as his fingers skimmed her side and he felt her shiver.

"This is a bit…tight, maybe I should wear something else," she whispered with a sigh.

Jack pushed her hair from her neck and planted a kiss on her warm skin, "Hmm, how about nothing?"

"I'll be the talk of the town," she leaned back, enjoying his attention.

"True, we couldn't have that, so I guess I'll have to wait until we get back home later," he gently rubbed her belly, "then I can help you out of this."

"And then what?" she was mesmerized by his touch and turned, surprised to find him shirtless.

"We'll see what develops," he smiled as the tip of her pink tongue poked out and her hands caressed his chest.

"With you, I bet it will be something wonderful," she leaned on him and kissed him.

Jack stepped back, "Okay, we better get dressed, before we decide against going to the dance."

Elizabeth attempted to cover herself with her hands, "Okay…you're right…I'm sorry."

Jack grabbed her hands, "Hey, don't ever be sorry for being my beautiful wife. Just looking at you makes my head spin and my body react."

Elizabeth's brow crinkled, "And that's good, right?"

"Oh yeah…" he touched her arm.

She put her lips close to his ear, "Good, because I feel that way about you too."

"I suspected that. Now get dressed!" He gently swatted her backside.

She giggled and moved away.

Jack retrieved his shirt and tried to calm himself, "Easy…."

Cole crying out saved the day, "Pa pa!"

Jack dressed Cole and the little boy crawled away as soon as Jack placed him on the floor. Jack packed diapers, the powder tin and an extra set of clothes into a bag and went to the hallway. "Cole?" Jack hurried to the parlor where his son was pulling on the yarn, "Hey, get away from that, you don't want to mess up your Ma's blanket."

"Maybe he can make it better," Elizabeth said from the doorway.

Jack turned, "Wow, you look beautiful."

"Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful in everything you wear," he moved closer, "or don't wear. Nice to see the sapphire earrings."

She held up the matching necklace, "Can you fasten this please?"

Jack stood behind her, moved her hair and opened the clasp. He lost his grip and the necklace slid down into her dress. "On, wait, I'll get it." He spun her around and stuck his fingers down the front of her dress.

Her mouth hung open, "Jack! What are you doing?"

"Getting the necklace!"

She pushed him away, "Jack Thornton, get out of there!"

Jack stepped back, shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Don't you dare give me that dimpled guilty grin!" She retrieved the necklace, "you did that on purpose!"

He shook his head, "I didn't…I really didn't."

She held the necklace up, "Try again and be glad I'm your wife and don't slap you!"

"I am glad you're my wife," he wiggled his eyebrows, "you can slap me if you want."

The necklace secured, they left for town.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Mann acted as hosts at the dance in the saloon. Mrs. Mann quickly admired Cole, "He is an adorable child."

"Thank you," Jack said, "he's a good little boy."

"Most of the time," Elizabeth chimed in.

"Nice crowd here this evening," Jack said.

"Yes, they deserve a little time for fun, don't you think?" Mr. Mann commented.

"Sure," Jack said as he spotted Hayden standing against the wall. "Excuse me," he headed toward his friend. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," He rubbed his hands on his thighs.

"I see Miss Yost over there, you better ask her to dance this evening."

"I will, I will."

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Jack slapped his shoulder.

As the small orchestra began playing, Abigail held Cole and Elizabeth looked for Jack.

"Hey beautiful, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Jack asked, stepping behind her whispering in her ear.

"Of course," she took his hand and they went to the center of the dance floor. "Crowd is quiet."

Jack placed Elizabeth's hand on his chest, "That's okay, we don't need any rowdiness tonight."

"Maybe they're afraid of the Mountie," she smiled.

"I don't think so," Jack glanced around, "but I think a few of these men are looking at you and I'm not so sure I like that."

She squeezed his shoulder, "Oh stop Jack. Maybe they're jealous that you know how to dance and they don't."

"They could learn some easy steps from me, I just float with you in my arms," he winked, "and I like it."

"Pa, pa pa!" Cole yelled, reaching out.

"Our little guy wants to dance," Jack said, "lets go get him."

The three swayed in the middle of the floor and finally several other couples joined them on the dance floor. Jack looked over at Hayden and motioned toward Miss Yost.

Hayden nervously nodded but didn't move.

Jack took his two dance partners to a table, "I'll get us some punch." Cole was squirming, so Elizabeth put him down and he sat contentedly on the floor.

Abigail sat down, "He's going to get all dirty on the floor Elizabeth."

"Oh that's all right, he moves around so much and I just can't hold on to him," she rubbed her belly and squinted.

Abigail put Cole on her lap, "Are you okay Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine, just thirsty," she noticed Jack walking toward her with a glass of punch.

Abigail watched her friend for a minute but then walked around showing Cole off to everyone.

Jack sat next to Elizabeth, "Did you tell Abigail about the baby?"

"No, not yet," she sipped her punch.

Jack nodded, "Why not?"

"This isn't the place Jack. I'll tell her don't worry."

As the orchestra played a new tune, Mrs. Mann marched over to Hayden. "Just what are you waiting for young man?"

"My nerves to calm down," he replied.

"Do I have to push you?"

"No, I'll do it."

"Fine. Just remember, shoulders back, head high, walk with confidence. A woman wants a confident man," Mrs. Mann began to walk away but looked back, "It's your choice young man, have confidence."

"Confidence," Hayden repeated, "I can do this."

Jack watched as Hayden nervously asked her to dance and sighed when the two began swaying to the music. "Will you look at that?"

Elizabeth smiled, "They look good together."

"And look at Mrs. Mann, she looks quite pleased," Jack beamed.

"You had the right idea all along," Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

Loud voices from out front interrupted things inside the saloon. Jack stood, "I'll be right back, stay here."

Out front two men were arguing and several were watching. "What's going on fella's?" Jack asked.

"Give me back the bottle!" One yelled.

"It's mine," the other said tauntingly waving the bottle of whiskey in front of him.

"Look, a bottle of whiskey isn't worth fighting over, just go back inside get a couple of glasses and share," Jack wanted to resolve this quietly and quickly.

Then the pushing began.

"Okay guys, let's not get physical," Jack stepped closer.

"This is my whiskey! I paid for it with my hard earned money!"

A few men started clapping in agreement.

Just then Mrs. Mann came bounding out of the saloon, grabbed the bottle of whiskey and cracked in over the head of the man. She turned to Jack, "There you go Captain Thorston, that's how you end that foolish argument!" She marched back into the saloon, keeping everyone aghast at her actions.

"It's Thorsgrove….I mean Thornton!" Jack yelled, shocked by her actions, "I don't know what the heck I mean!"

Most of the men then scrambled in a hurry to get away. The two men who argued ironically helped each other and left.

Jack watched it unfold, "Well…good for you Mrs. Mann," he mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. As he watched the men walk away he thought about the choices they had made. Did they regret the lives they'd chosen? Did the single men regret not having a wife to come home to? Did they wish they had children? Were they happy?

Back inside he wasn't surprised to see Mrs. Mann talking with Hayden. Elizabeth took Jack's arm, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mann should be a Mountie," Jack said with a slight grin.

Elizabeth watched Abigail tending to Cole and reached under her arm and tugged on her dress, "Oh I can't wait to get home and take this off," she mumbled.

Jack pulled his chair closer, "I can't either. We can leave whenever you want."

"Maybe a little while longer. Cole is enjoying the limelight."

Jack loved the way Elizabeth looked at their son, so much love and affection in her eyes. "Elizabeth, I want you to know that I would never put our son in danger," Jack said softly, "I feel badly that I left him in the bathtub. You and Cole are my whole world."

Elizabeth touched his arm, "I know. Why are you mentioning that now?"

"Being here, seeing these single men, I just see how life could have been. I could be alone, being a Mountie, keeping the peace. But if I didn't have you in my life, well I just can't even imagine it."

"I'm so glad we found each other Jack," she smiled and grabbed his arm, "now dance with me."

He kissed her hand, "Gladly."

As they swayed to the music, Elizabeth looked into his eyes, "You're a wonderful father Jack and our children will be grateful they have you, you'll see."

Jack tilted his head, "I hope so, I'd hate to disappoint them."

"You could never do that," she squeezed his shoulder, "just don't spoil them."

"No, that will be your job," he laughed and spun her around.

Before they left for the evening, Jack took one more look at Hayden who was talking with Katie Yost. Jack smiled and nodded, feeling good that Hayden was on the right track.

Once home, little Cole fell asleep as soon as Elizabeth placed him in his crib, "Good night my little social man, sleep well."

She gasped when she went into the bedroom. Jack was in front of the fireplace, his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and pulled loose from his trousers. "Jack Thornton, you take my breath away," she said as she combed back his hair with her fingers and ran her other hand down his chest.

Jack smiled and swallowed, "I could say the same about you Mrs. Thornton." He leaned in and kissed her neck, "and you are making me hum…everywhere." Their lips met in a fiery exchange as their arms weren't sure if they wanted to hold each other close or free themselves of clothing.

Jack stepped back, holding up one finger, "Wait, I've been thinking about this a lot tonight."

Elizabeth tilted her head, "What's that?"

He began unbuttoning her dress, "This…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as Jack busied himself and mumbled in frustration at the difficult buttons. "I told you it was tight," she giggled after her sighed.

"Well, I'll just have to do this instead," he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly.

She took his hand and led him to their bed. "I can play too, can't I?"

"Of course," Jack grinned as she pushed off his shirt and rolled his eyes as she folded it neatly and placed in on the chair. "We're going to be here a while if you're going to fold everything up."

She grabbed his belt and pulled him, "Don't worry, I'll get you the way I like you in just over a minute, guaranteed."

Jack's eyes went wide, "Whoaa, I think I like this."

"Oh I know you will," she pressed against him, "What you do to me Jack Thornton."

"I transformed the proper lady?"

"Well no, I wouldn't say that exactly," she finished his disrobing and worked on her own buttons. Jack moved to the middle of the bed watching her.

"What would you be doing if I weren't here?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Well, I guess I'd be sleeping, waiting for you to come home."

He swallowed a laugh, "No, I meant if we weren't married…together. Would you be a teacher in the city?"

She put her hands on her hips, "Hmm, I think I would be a famous fashion model in Paris. You know the kind that walk like their thighs are tied together." She walked to Jack's dresser and back.

Jack laughed, "Is that how they walk?"

"Well yes of course, maybe even holding a fancy gold cigarette holder."

"I couldn't see you doing that," he shook his head and tapped the bed, "come here to me."

She crawled onto the bed next to him, "I guess I'd be teaching somewhere."

Jack shook his head, "No, I don't think so." He pulled the sheet up over them as they lay back.

"What about you?" She asked as she curved her body against his, "A farm somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so," he entwined his fingers with hers, "something else."

She laid back as Jack moved over her. "Are you going to tell me?" She ran her toes up his calf.

He placed light kisses on her face, "Yup, I'd be a painter."

"Oh of course, I should have known," she giggled as he kissed her ear.

"You'd be married to a rich man in Hamilton," he sighed.

"Oh no, I could never do that."

He raised his head to look into her eyes, "No? Why?"

"That life isn't for me. I'd be living alone somewhere, writing stories…" she ran her fingers across his face, holding his head close to hers.

"You'd be happy?" he whispered.

"Yes, because I'd be working with a handsome, strong, sensual man who would be painting illustrations for my books."

Jack hissed through his teeth, "Oh, do I know this man?"

She tickled his ears with her fingertips, "You do. He wanted to be a Mountie, but the writer seduced him."

"Seduced him?"

"Yes, they were together day and night in her place…it was wonderful."

"So they worked on books all day?"

"Ah ha," she nodded.

"What did they do at night?" he asked.

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, "I'll show you if you'd like."

"Yes, I'd like, very much," he kissed her.

She pulled his body to hers, as the sheets rustled around them and Jack slid his hands beneath her. "I love you Elizabeth."

"Prove it," she said.

"Wait, so no matter what choice we made, we'd still be together?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she raised her leg, "I love you, the Mountie and the painter."

Jack smiled before kissing her again…and again.

 ** _to be continued..._**

 ** _(thank you all so much for your messages, I appreciate them all very much!)_**


	58. Chapter 58 - Aim

**AIM**

 _(A "guest" has asked me how old Cole is, and I haven't done a good job keeping track...so let's celebrate baby Cole. I am thrilled there are so many wonderful stories here for us all as we now wait for Season FIVE, wow. Thank you for reading and reviewing!)_

The sound of pots and pans clanging woke Elizabeth. She pushed her braid over her shoulder as she tugged the belt of her robe and went to see what the commotion was. "Well, little Mr. Thornton, are you helping your daddy prepare breakfast?" She crouched across from her son who was banging two pans with a wooden spoon.

Jack knelt down and took the spoon, "Sorry, guess he was bored."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's okay, he's just being a boy," she stood and stretched, "and I slept a little too late."

Jack touched her arm, "Growing that peach is a hard and tiring job."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "It certainly is and I guess I'd forgotten how tired it makes me."

"Well you just have a seat, I'll get you some breakfast."

"Remember we're going to Abigail's after church," she took a seat at the table.

"Oh I remember, it's for a special celebration," he tousled Cole's hair as the little boy pulled himself up on the chair next to his mother. "Will you look at that, he wants to stand up and go."

"It's the go part that makes me nervous," Elizabeth scooped the boy up and plopped him on her lap.

Jack placed a plate of pancakes in front of them and Cole immediately reached for one. "Pa pa, pa pa," he repeated as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

Jack and Elizabeth smiled and ate their breakfast, both thinking of how the time had gone by so quickly and next year, on Cole's second birthday, he would have a baby sister or brother.

* * *

Abigail was busy working in the kitchen as Bill entered and quietly placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Bill, you scared me!" she spun around, her hand on her chest.

"Well who else would be coming in here and kissing your neck?" he looked around, "or kissing you at all?" He moved in and kissed her lips.

"Well then, sneak in anytime you like," she smiled, "but for now, we have to get to church so we can get back here and finish setting up."

"That's a lot of getting that we have to do so early in the day!" Bill winked.

* * *

After church services Jack carried Cole outside where several people admired the cute little boy and he happily clapped and smiled for everyone.

Elizabeth kissed Jack on the cheek, "I'll see you two boys at the café."

"We'll be there after all Cole's fans finish admiring him," Jack replied with a chuckle.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head before heading to the café with Abigail and Bill.

When Jack and Cole arrived a table was set for the two couples and a highchair was adorned with blue ribbons. "We need to celebrate this little man's first birthday," Abigail said as she scooped Cole away from Jack and attempted to swing him over her head, "my goodness he's heavy! What have you been feeding him?" She carefully secured him in the highchair.

"He loves pancakes," Jack admitted.

"Well you better limit his supply," Abigail teased.

Bill drummed his fingers on the tray and Cole laughed, "Seems like yesterday you were on the stairs ready to give birth to this little guy."

Elizabeth tilted her head, remembering all too clearly her labor pains and her dismal attempts to get up to the second floor of the café. "Sure doesn't seem like yesterday, but I definitely remember that!"

Jack cleared his throat, "Well, maybe the next one will be born at home."

Abigail smiled and then dropped her spoon, "The next one?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as Jack took her hand.

Bill tapped Cole's hand, "You're going to be the big brother!"

"How wonderful!" Abigail felt tears well in her eyes, "this really is a celebration!"

"It is," Jack kissed Elizabeth's cheek, "we're very happy."

"And nervous," Elizabeth bit her lower lip, "I wish you hadn't reminded me of the labor drama for this one."

"Second babies are easier," Abigail reassured her, "at least that's what I've heard."

"I like the sound of that. I don't want Elizabeth in pain, or me either," Jack tried to joke.

"You just watch out this time, could always be worse, you never know."

"At least I'll know what to expect."

"Screaming, yelling?" Elizabeth rubbed his arm.

"I won't scream or yell this time, I promise," Jack made them all laugh.

"Oh Elizabeth, I can attest that once you got off the stairs you did quite well," Abigail replied.

"I think pulling Jack's ear helped," she said with a mischievous glance at Jack.

Jack smiled as he touched his ear, "Okay don't remind me of anything else."

"Okay," she pursed her lips and looked away.

"Wait, you did yell at me on the stairs!" Jack held his finger up, remembering, "you were rather loud!"

"I did? I don't remember that," Elizabeth said softly.

"I remember," Jack nodded.

"This time will be different, I know what to expect," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh dear, well could be the same, could be totally different," Abigail's eyebrows shot up.

"That's right, we'll just have to wait and see." Elizabeth huffed, certain this time she would be more in control.

Bill headed to the kitchen for the cake as Elizabeth held a cup of milk for Cole. "He's doing well with the cup, as long as I hold it."

"Look Cole, a birthday cake Aunt Abigail made just for you!" Abigail lit the candle and Cole stared in wonder.

"He doesn't know what to do," Jack whispered, but Cole suddenly began clapping his hands as everyone sang happy birthday.

"Come on buddy, I'll help," Jack exaggerated blowing out the candle and everyone clapping again seemed to startle Cole, but he watched as his mother sliced him a piece of cake and put it in front of him. Everyone enjoyed their cake as did Cole as he poked his finger in the icing and sucked it off his finger.

"Look Jack, he eats just like you do," Bill teased.

Elizabeth dipped her finger in the icing on Jack's slice of cake, "He's right, I have seen you do that before Constable."

Jack felt the color rise on his cheeks as he licked the icing from his wife's finger and stared into her big blue eyes.

"Well then," Abigail turned their attention back to Cole, "we have a present for this birthday boy."

Bill retrieved a wrapped package and placed it on the tray in front of wide eyed Cole. Bill tore a small piece of the paper in an attempt to instruct Cole on what to do. The little boy needed no further prodding; he tore open the package in a flash revealing a large toy bear wearing a red coat.

Abigail smiled, "I tried to make a Mountie jacket like your daddy's," she wiggled the toy in front of Cole, who reached out and grabbed the bear.

"Oh that's wonderful Abigail, thank you," Elizabeth was touched.

"Very special, thank you," Jack was appreciative.

Bill leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, I sewed for days…," he displayed the nonexistent scars on his fingerstips.

Abigail swatted Bill's arm and they all laughed.

Gunshots rang through the celebration. Jack rose, "Everyone get in the back of the kitchen!" He and Bill ran to the door.

"Trouble makers? Doesn't look serious," Bill assessed, looking through the glass.

Jack opened the door and addressed the men, "What are you fella's doing?" Three men on horseback, guns holstered at their hips, "and why are you the shooting on this quiet afternoon?"

"Looking for some target practice in this sleepy town!" One hollered while the other two laughed.

Jack approached, "We like peace around here, so if you want target practice, go off beyond the railroad site and do it there, not in town where someone could get hurt."

"Whatever you say," one said as he took a swig from a silver flask.

"You shouldn't be drinking and shooting a gun, you're only asking for trouble," Jack said.

The three men ignored Jack and rode off.

"We'll need to keep our eyes on them," Bill said as he watched them ride out of town.

"Hopefully they're just blowing off steam," Jack shrugged.

"Still, guns and whiskey don't mix," Bill said.

"Agreed," Jack agreed.

"For now, let's get back to the cake," Bill said.

Cole reached out for his father when Jack entered the café's kitchen. "Come here big boy."

"Everything all right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Fine," Jack assured her as he held Cole, "and why does this guy have cake in his hair?"

"Because he's a boy," Elizabeth shrugged.

"He's celebrating!" Bill smiled.

Jack leaned toward Elizabeth, "He's really wet."

Elizabeth sighed, "You need to start showing him…how to…you know."

"I don't know how to do that," Jack said.

"You're a man, you should be able to show him."

"He's only a baby!"

"He can't stay in diapers forever!"

"He won't understand that," Jack turned away, "he's too young."

Abigail walked closer, "Okay, well he is too young, but you can start to introduce the concept Jack. You'll be surprised how much they….grasp."

Jack gulped, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Little Cole gently slapped his father's face, eliciting laughs.

* * *

Back home after the celebration, Cole played on the floor with his new bear and a few other toys. Jack sat in the rocker watching.

Elizabeth came to the doorway, "Would you like some tea?"

Jack shook his head, "No thanks, but I'll tell you what I would like."

Elizabeth waited.

"You, right here," he slapped his thigh, "take a seat."

Elizabeth scurried over and gently sat on Jack's lap.

He held her tightly, "I just need to hold you."

"Fine by me," she rested her head against his.

"Look at him, he's growing up and there's so much to do."

"Jack, he'll learn to…we can teach him things together, don't worry about it."

"It's not that. He is kind of young, but I'll teach him to aim and hit the bull's-eye," Jack said.

Elizabeth laughed, "Okay…"

"I just want to keep you both safe."

She caressed his cheek, "Was there trouble in town?"

"No, I don't think so but I do need to keep an eye on those railroad workers, you never know what they'll do," he rubbed her arm, "I need my family safe."

"You keep us all safe, the entire town."

"Good, now I have to think of teaching our son…." Jack's mouth twitched.

Elizabeth giggled.

"You know," Jack said, "he is too young. You have to be able to stand up and…and…you know…aim."

The giggling continued. "Do you remember learning?"

"No, but I wish I did, then I'd know how to teach him." Jack ran his fingers up and down his wife's back.

"There's time, you'll figure it out."

"Hey wait a minute, you're the teacher in this family, maybe you should do it."

"But you my dear," she kissed his forehead, "have the proper equipment."

Jack smiled as Elizabeth left the room. He then picked up Cole, "Come on little man, bath time."

With the water just right, Cole was in the tub splashing away. Jack's thoughts returned to the rowdy men in town earlier and he made a mental note to ride out to the railroad more frequently to keep an eye on things. Cole's splashing water on him brought him back to the moment, "Hey, watch that!"

"Just imagine when there's two of them, this entire room will be wet and every towel we own will be hanging out on the line," Elizabeth crouched on the floor next to Jack.

"I'm sure you're right."

"I'm always right," she said as she scooped water in her hand and flung it at Jack.

"Nice," Jack responded with several splashes of his own before the three of them were sopping wet. Jack cupped Elizabeth's face and they shared a romantic kiss. "There is no place else I want to be than right here, sharing wet kisses with my wife while my son watches," as he glanced down to a curious Cole watching intently.

Elizabeth laughed as she squeezed Jack's arms, "You know I like it when you're all wet and your shirt clings to you, it's a good look for you."

When she bit her lip Jack grunted and pulled her against him. "Isn't it bed time for our squeaky clean son? I'd like to get squeaky somewhere else," his voice was low as his eyelashes fluttered over his downcast eyes.

Elizabeth took Jack's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on it, "I'll prepare his bed, while you prepare ours."

As she moved, Jack grabbed her arm, "I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom."

She leaned to his ear, "I'll hurry…"

Elizabeth dried and dressed Cole for bed. Cole yawned and curled his body in his crib. Elizabeth watched him for a moment, "Good night my sweet boy, thank you for blessing us."

Jack pulled the comforter back on the bed and waited. Elizabeth stood at the doorway and watched him, her body tingling at the effect he had on her. The sight of him always calmed her, made her feel safe and right now, in this moment, he made her heart pound and her body ache for his touch. "Why do you always have this effect on me?" she asked as she moved in front of him.

"What effect is that?"

"I think you know," her hand moved around his neck.

"Chills? A tingling sensation?" he asked.

"Yes…."

He whispered in her ear, "It's just what we do…that's our language." He began unbuttoning her blouse and when he lowered his lips to her shoulder Elizabeth sighed. "Hmm, and that too, that little sigh you make, gives me…chills."

"Oh my…" she sighed as his lips continued their exploration. She tugged his shirt from his trousers and, in what seemed like a race, the wet clothes became a pile on the floor. "Every time you touch me, it's wonderful…"

He brushed a loose curl behind her ear, "I do love being married to you," he began kissing her neck.

"What's the best part of being married?" she asked, enjoying his kisses.

Jack fell back, "Seeing you in your long johns."

"My long johns?" She looked at him.

He waved his hands over her, "Yeah, those….little white undergarments you wear under all those clothes," he raised an eyebrow, "I like that."

"Jack Thornton, they are not called long johns," she rolled onto him, "and I'm surprised you even had time to look, you remove them so quickly."

"Well, there you go, that's another reason I like them," he laughed.

She moved her leg over his, "So that's what you like about being married?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I like this, just being with you …alone, having you as my wife, and of course I love that little guy in the other room, our comfortable home. I count my blessings every day."

"Me too, we're lucky," she moved over him, her hands firmly holding his shoulders.

"I love when you do that too," he hissed slightly.

She put her lips to his ear, "I can't resist you…you must know that."

"I do, and when we're this close…"

"Yes…can we get closer?" her voice lowered as she moved.

"I think so…." He growled before he cupped her face and brought her closer for a passionate kiss.

Their passion surged long into the night until finally Elizabeth curled up next to Jack.

Jack fell onto his back and sighed, feeling like he couldn't breathe, being with her was not only physical but emotional. Turning to look at her, he loved her hair messed, her eyes glistening, the glow of her skin from the love they shared. She had one leg exposed from the sheet that she held at her breasts, her fingertip in her mouth as her lips curled up into a shy smile. She looked happy in a soft, sensual way and he knew he had put that content look there. He rolled to his side and took her hand. "You are my everything," he kissed her palm, "Miss prim and proper."

She pulled her hand away and ran it through his hair, "Don't you mean prim and improper."

He smiled, "I like that," he looked around, "it's just us, here in within these four walls."

She moved against him, "In our own safe world," she sighed, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too," he couldn't resist her, there was no reason to. He pressed his lips to hers, both of them still breathing heavy and when she whimpered he pressed against her ever so slightly until she pulled him closer.

"Thank you for giving me a wonderful life," she whispered before exhaling.

"You make it special my love." He rolled onto his back again and chuckled, "I'm not so sure I can get up and walk however."

She curled against him again, "Then don't, stay right here with me."

"Hmm, gladly."

 ** _to be continued..._**


	59. Chapter 59 - Candles and Cars

**Candles and Cars**

It was late in the afternoon and almost the end of his work day when Jack headed to Abigail's. He was pleasantly surprised to find Elizabeth and Cole there, "Well hello, what are you two doing here?"

Elizabeth smiled, "We came to town to buy candles at the mercantile, say hello to Abigail and then walk home with our favorite lawman," she looked over her shoulder at Jack as she stood protectively behind Cole who was standing on wobbly legs holding a chair.

Jack kissed his wife's cheek, "Thank you," then crouched next to his son, "What are you doing big fella? Ready to walk?"

Elizabeth pressed her hand against the chair, "No Jack, don't encourage him. Standing is just fine for now."

"Well looks like he wants to move."

"He will, in his own time."

Abigail entered with a fresh pot of coffee and poured them each a cup, "Believe me, when he's ready you won't be able to stop him."

They enjoyed their coffee and Cole was soon asleep on his mother's shoulder.

"How's things at the railroad camp Jack?" Abigail asked.

Jack stood, "Well that's exactly what I was going to find out. I wanted to make a little surprise visit out there and check on things. I hear they have a dressed car available for viewing."

"What's a dressed car?" Abigail asked.

"Some fancy railroad car that they parade around, trying to drum up investors."

Elizabeth rubbed her son's back and softly spoke, "Oh I used to love looking at the fancy railroad cars when I was a girl. My father always took us. They would be all furnished with velvet drapes, beautiful furniture, crystal candle holders and sparkling fixtures."

Abigail shook her head, "No one around here can afford to invest in something like that. I think the best we're hoping for is that the railroad brings new business, new shoppers…"

Jack pushed his chair, "And new trouble. That's what I hope to keep an eye on."

"Can I come with you?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"I don't think Cole should be out there…" Jack shook his head.

Abigail stood, "He can stay here with me, he's sleeping anyway."

"Well, okay then, lets go," Jack offered Elizabeth his hand after she passed Cole to Abigail.

"I won't be long," Elizabeth assured Abigail.

* * *

The railroad camp was a flurry of activity with groups of men working everywhere. It was busier than Elizabeth expected and she stayed close to Jack and looked out toward the railroad car. Jack sternly looked over the crowd, noticing the men eyeing them both, especially Elizabeth. "You need to stay close to me," he whispered.

"I don't plan on wandering off," she firmly held his arm with both hands.

The railroad superintendent, Mr. Mann, approached, "Good day Constable, Mrs. Thornton, do what do I owe this honor?"

"Just checking on things," Jack was all business, "How is everything going?"

"Well just fine. See for yourself. Building is progressing and we even have a dressed car ready for review over the next few days," Mr. Mann said proudly. Noticing Elizabeth eyeing the car, "Would you care to see it Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes I would."

Mr. Mann offered his arm but Elizabeth stepped past him as Jack whispered, "I'll be right here."

Jack continued eyeing the crowd, most of whom were busy working. He did spot the men who were causing a ruckus in town several nights prior. They were working, but they certainly weren't exerting themselves. Jack suspected they were drinking on the job. He periodically glanced their way as Hayden approached.

"Constable, what brings you out here?" The young railroad worker asked as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

"Just checking on everything," Jack responded. "Everything seem pretty quiet to you?"

"I suppose. Men were excited for the fancy car to arrive. Generally means progress and that's good, right?"

"It is," Jack watched the men as they seemed to be talking and moving away from their work. "What do you know about those three, anything?"

"Na, just a bunch of wise guys. Do their work but would rather be at the saloon."

Jack nodded, watching closely.

Inside the railroad car, Elizabeth was impressed with the appointments. As she suspected it was adorned with rich burgundy drapes, brown leather chairs and pretty white candles on a silver platter. She looked at a map unrolled on a desk.

"You look familiar," a man entered the car and startled her.

"I do?"

He came closer, "No, maybe I'm mistaken, but I certainly would like to make your acquaintance."

"Oh well, I was just admiring...I mean looking, but I'll be leaving, if you'll excuse me," Elizabeth immediately didn't care for his forward manner and brass smile, not to mention his plaid suit.

He touched her arm, "Let me show you the car's appointments, Miss…"

"I've just seen it," she said as she took a step, "if you'll excuse me." She glanced toward the door, hoping to see Jack entering.

Outside, Jack thought Elizabeth had spent enough time in the railroad car, "Excuse me Hayden, I need to check on Elizabeth." He approached the car and climbed the steps, stopping upon hearing someone talking.

The man, who wore too much cologne, moved closer to Elizabeth,"You look like a woman of means, you should consider investing in a car such as this. When others book a ride, you will paid with a handsome percentage of the profit and all you have to do is sit and look pretty," the man smiled broadly at Elizabeth as he ran his hand up her arm.

"No thank you, I need to leave," Elizabeth pulled her arm away and again attempted to step away.

"But this is a wonderful opportunity and I will guarantee your every wish is fulfilled. I assure you, I aim to please," he held her arm.

"If you don't let go of her now, you'll find out how good my aim is," Jack held a steely look at the man from the doorway, his fingers strumming his gun grip.

Elizabeth stepped back, walked past Jack and quickly exited the car.

"No problems here Constable, just trying to make a sale," the man thrust his arm out to shake Jack's hand, "Richard Gray with Pacific Northwest."

Jack ignored the extended hand, "Making a sale should not include bad manners. Watch your step Mr. Gray, I'll be watching." He turned and disembarked from the railroad car. He saw Elizabeth heading for near where they had entered the area.

Elizabeth was shaking slightly. She didn't expect such rude manners from a railroad executive. Grateful for Jack, she stopped and turned, feeling him close by. "Jack," she was glad he was close.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she whispered, crossing her arms and biting her bottom lip.

Jack wanted to pull her into his arms, but instead reached for her shoulders, "I'm sorry you had to put up with that. Mr. Mann should have accompanied you inside."

"That was unsettling. I think I'd like to head back to town."

"I'll take you," Jack offered his arm and they headed down the path. As soon as they were out of sight of the camp, Jack stopped and faced Elizabeth, "Are you sure you're okay?'

Elizabeth stepped closer, nodding, "Yes, but I admit I was a little frightened." She glanced back toward the camp.

Jack finally pulled her close, confident no one could see them, "It's okay, I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you and I don't think you should go back there to see that car."

She sighed into his welcome embrace and placed a light kiss on his cheek, "Thank you Jack. I don't plan on it. You know it wasn't quite as impressive as I remember."

"Sometimes things from our youth don't overwhelm us as much when we're older," Jack rubbed her hand.

"Are you calling me old?" She teased.

"No!" Jack's eyes were wide.

"You better not be calling me old," she scowled at him.

"Never my love," he looked into her eyes, "You're ageless to me."

She rocked on her heels toward him, "That's better. Thank you for protecting me."

Jack smiled softly, he liked when she spoke to him in her soft voice and kissed his cheek, "I'll always protect you Elizabeth," he stepped back and brought her hand to his lips, "that is the most important job I have."

She squeezed his hand and gave him a sweet smile, "Oh Jack..."

Jack looked around, "You know I wouldn't mind sneaking you off into these woods..."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "What? Why would you do that?"

He ran his hands up her arms, "A little end of day fun, just you and me..."

"A frolic in the woods?" She caught on.

"Yeah...you, me and nature," he wiggled his eyebrows.

She slid her hands around his waist, "Is that all you think about?"

"No, but when you're with me and we're alone...and you look so beautiful...you get me all in the mood...," he bit his lip trying not to smile.

Elizabeth looked away for a moment, "Okay Mr. Romance, we can continue your mood this evening? At home? Hmm?"

Jack sighed, "Hmm, you're right, our son is probably wondering where we are," he took her hand and they retraced their steps back to town.

* * *

Elizabeth filled Abigail in on her experience at the railroad, "Well, I think we have to remember that these men have been to so many places, and apparently have forgotten their manners along the way." She wanted to allay Elizabeth's fear.

"I suppose, but he left me with a very uncomfortable feeling," Elizabeth rubbed her arms to chase away the chill she felt just thinking of the man.

Abigail nodded. "Well, your sweet baby boy is still asleep."

"I'll just carry him home," Jack scooped Cole into his arms.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you Abigail."

* * *

After a light dinner, Jack took Cole out to the barn while he completed a few chores. The boy stood at a hay bale slamming it with one fist while babbling. Jack removed his work gloves and went to him, "Are you trying to sing? Tell me what you're singing?"

Cole put a hand up toward his father, "Soo saaaa away!"

Jack smiled, sat on the hay and plopped Cole onto his lap, "Ahh, I think I know that song." He proceeded to softly sing a made up tune and Cole coo'd along, while bouncing to his father's tune.

Elizabeth went onto the porch, surprised not to see Jack, until she heard his melodic voice coming from the barn. She quietly walked over and peeked in. "So here are my two handsome men."

"Mama!" Cole whispered, holding his hand out.

Jack smiled, "Yeah, there's your beautiful Mama…"

Elizabeth sat in the soft hay, eye to eye with her son, "Is daddy teaching you a song?"

Jack smiled, "A made-up song, but I think he liked it."

"I'm sure he did, you have such a wonderful, soothing voice," she looked up at him.

Jack felt a tingle rush through him, happened every time his wife paid him a compliment. He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, "What a sweet thing to say."

"I can say more sweet things if you'd like."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Hmm, or…"

"Or?" he squirmed on the hay bale, anticipating what she might suggest.

"Or…we don't have to talk at all," she whispered.

The corners of Jack's mouth curled up and he rubbed his hands together.

Elizabeth smirked, "What?"

"No talking...that means I'm going to get a kiss!" He leaned toward her and playfully smacked his lips.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh stop that…don't worry, I'll give you a kiss, even if we do talk for a while."

"I'll hold you to it," he stood and stretched.

They both laughed when little Cole imitated his father by letting go of the bale of hay and putting his arms up over his head.

"You better watch out Thornton, he's catching on to your ways," Elizabeth stood and wiped her skirt.

"Yup, he's gonna be a ladies' man, that's my boy…just like the ol' man," Jack puffed out his chest and took Cole's hand.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head, took Cole's other hand and the three headed to the house.

Once Cole was tucked in and sleeping, Elizabeth found Jack standing by the night table in their bedroom, "What are you doing, Mr. ladies man?" She clasped her hands together and swayed.

"Just waiting for my one and only lady to come and keep me company," he struck a match, lit a candle and slowly blew out the match.

Elizabeth twitched slightly, "Oh my..."

Jack walked around the bed and repeated his moves with the candle on the other bed side table. Elizabeth followed him and reached for his hand, "Allow me..." and she blew out the match.

She sighed, "Why the candles this evening?" Loving the way Jack looked at her.

"Elizabeth...You do know how much I love candles," his voice low and sultry as he reached for her waist.

She caressed his upper arms, "Yes I do. And have I told you that I love how you look in candlelight."

"I'm very glad to hear that." Jack loved being close to her, feeling her skin.

"Some of the most romantic moments of my life have been filled with candles," she rose on her toes as his hands slid down her backside,

"Oh, really?" Jack snickered watching her eyes go wide as he caressed her.

"Hmmm," she nodded as she leaned in and brushed her lips across his.

Jack tightened his hold on her, "Mine also…and I do like those romantic moments." He kissed her ear, "you make them very special."

She shivered feeling his breath against her neck, "Yes…do you…hmm, do you have a favorite...romantic moment?"

Jack sighed, "Right now, it's this one," he took possession of her lips and squeezed his arms around her.

Elizabeth whimpered slightly at his quick action but then melted against him and ran her hands through his hair and down his shoulders. She pushed back to catch her breath.

Jack's eyelashes fluttered as he looked at her.

"That's cheating, to say this one," she said softly.

Jack brushed his thumb along her jaw, "Well right now, this is the only one I can think of," his thumb rolled along her bottom lip.

Elizabeth stepped back, her tongue on her lip. "Well I'm going to get ready for bed," she turned.

Jack's mouth dropped open and he grabbed her arm, "What? Aren't we ready now?"

She looked down, "I can't sleep in these clothes."

"Then lets fix that and remove them," he began unbuttoning her blouse.

She looked up at him, "Don't take too long, I am rather tired," she gave an exaggerated fake yawn as she looked up at the ceiling.

Jack chuckled, "If you think you're tired now, just wait…."

Elizabeth blinked, unbuttoned her skirt and let it drop.

"Oh, assistance? I like that," Jack grinned.

Jack struggled with her undergarments and Elizabeth assisted by pushing him away, "Take all that off," she pointed up and down to his own clothing as she removed all but her camisole.

Jack quickly undressed, sat on the edge of the bed and watched her, "You're a beautiful woman Elizabeth."

Elizabeth moved to stand between his legs, "Thank you, I'm glad you think so."

"I've always thought so, you must know that," he pulled her hands to his lips.

"Did you ever think of this? Us… together?" She caressed his face, loving the stubble of his beard.

"You mean…when we first met?" he gently tugged the ribbons free of her camisole and slid it down her arms, "Sure I did."

"Was it wonderful?" She massaged his shoulders as his hands began roaming her body.

"It was fantastic," he looked up at her face, "but the real thing is even better."

Elizabeth smiled and Jack pulled her close and they reclined on the bed.

She pushed him onto his back and caressed his chest, loving the feel of his skin and the tightness of his muscles, "I thought of us too you know."

"You did? Prim and proper you?" Jack was loving her touch, his body reacting.

"Well, maybe not quite like this, but I thought about kissing you and being married."

"Did you like those thoughts?"

"For the most part," her hand went lower.

"Oh? Was there a part didn't you like?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" Elizabeth exhaled.

"Sorry...ah, family trait," Jack swallowed a laugh.

"Well then, there weren't really parts I didn't like, just parts that I was unsure of," her caress became more and more intimate.

Jack sighed, "Well you caught on just fine, and I hope you aren't unsure anymore," he moaned slightly and pulled her on top of him. "We were meant to be…you and me."

She pressed her nose against his nose, "Yes we were, and we're doing a fine job aren't we?"

"I think so," he lifted his head to steal a kiss but she pulled back.

She stretched her arms over her head, "I am getting tired, aren't you?"

Jack laughed, "Oh no you don't, come here." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss as she maneuvered herself over him. Jack closed his eyes enjoying the swaying of her hips and when her hands touched his face again he turned and kissed her palm.

Elizabeth ran her fingers over his lips. She loved the way he looked, so in love, his desire for her deep in his eyes, it made her love him all the more. She leaned lower, "I love you Jack, with all my heart."

Jack sighed, "Elizabeth..." he reached up and tousled her hair, "You're my everything..."

And their dance of love continued long into the candlelit night.

 ** _to be continued... Thank you for the many kind messages. Your support is a wonderful feeling and I so appreciate it._**


	60. Chapter 60 - The Pink Blouse

**The Pink Blouse**

 _(Recap: Elizabeth and Jack have met Richard Gray, a railroad executive, whom they dislike after he is forward with Elizabeth in the railroad car. Jack tells Elizabeth not to go there again. Gray hopes to have investors in the Hope Valley's ladies...)_

Jack quietly entered the kitchen where Elizabeth was at the sink and Cole was sitting in a chair gnawing on a piece of toast. He kissed Elizabeth's neck, "Good morning beautiful…" causing Elizabeth to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She turned, hand on her expanding belly, "Oh, no, it's fine, I guess I was just deep in thought."

"About what?" He placed his hand over hers and they both caressed their growing child.

"Just the day ahead."

"Well, let me start it off in the best way," he held her face and kissed her and they were lost in the moment, "last night was beautiful."

Elizabeth looked away, "It certainly was…please don't make me blush."

"Too late," he caressed her pink cheek and then, moving his hand down her neck, kissed her softly. He rubbed the lace collar of her pretty pink blouse between his fingers, "This blouse is so pretty on you."

"This pink blouse is my favorite," she tugged on the bottom of it, pulling it over her expanding belly, "it's one of the few things I don't mind wearing when I'm so big."

"You're not big, you're growing a special peach," he took her hand and placed it on her tummy, "maybe the pink blouse means it's a girl."

"Hmm, perhaps," she smiled.

"I love being your husband, have I told you that?"

She grabbed his belt, "I do believe actions speak louder than words."

Jack grinned, "So…my actions speak to you?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Always the questions! But yes of course they do, perfectly."

He looked deep into her eyes, "I can't imagine not loving you," he kissed her sweetly.

She looked toward the table, "And your son….," he was no longer there, "Cole?"

"He probably crawled into his room," Jack headed that way.

Elizabeth went to the parlor, "Cole?"

Jack called for her, "Elizabeth, he's fine, come here, in the laundry room."

Elizabeth held the doorframe at the sight of her small boy asleep in the laundry basket. "Oh my goodness, well at least he's sleeping on the clean diapers I took off the line this morning."

"Mama…" the boy opened his eyes hearing his mother's voice.

Jack scooped him up, "What are you doing taking off on us like that? Don't scare your Ma."

Cole frowned, squirming in Jack's hold, "Dada…no….."

Fearing tears were about to come, "Let's go play outside for a few minutes," Jack pleaded.

"I'll bring you a cup of coffee," Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you Mama," Jack winked and he and Cole went out the back door.

* * *

Richard Gray paced inside his fancy dressed railroad car, upset that he had no investors. "How am I going to make any money in this cheap little town?," he mumbled. Mr. Mann had warned him that Hope Valley was not a rich community but he was confident in his salesmanship that he could convince residents to invest in the fancy railroad car. He had done it in numerous other cities, why not here. He had to determine who the wealthiest citizens were and give them a stronger pitch. He buttoned his jacket before going outside and approaching three railroad workers, "What are you men doing? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"You ain't the boss of us," one smirked at him.

"What business is it of yours anyway?" another asked.

Gray tugged the lapels of his jacket, "I am a railroad executive you know. What are your names?"

"Why, you gonna report us?"

"I wouldn't waste my time," he turned to walk away, "but I could use your assistance in town…on a special assignment."

The three men looked at each other, "Better than sticking around here all day."

"Yeah you know, why can't we make some extra money and work with ol' fancy pants there?"

They laughed. The men, two brothers named Glen and Buck, and their buddy Abe constantly complained about the railroad work and spent all their money at the saloon. Now they hoped for an opportunity to get easy money with Richard Gray. They quickly caught up and followed Gray and the four men headed to town.

* * *

After Jack left for work, Elizabeth bathed Cole, "Okay, now that you're all nice and clean, let's go mail a letter and then go see Auntie Abigail."

At the mercantile, they were pleased to run into Abigail, "Well good morning…"

Abigail smiled, "Hello, and what are we buying today?" She tickled Cole's tummy.

"Nothing, we just came to mail a letter and to see you," Elizabeth smiled as Cole reached out to Abigail.

"This boy is just growing too fast," Abigail laughed as she gathered him in her arms.

Elizabeth patted her tummy, "And so is this one."

"Do you think it's another boy?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I believe Jack wants a girl, but I think it's a boy."

"Does the Mountie always get what he wants?" Abigail inquired.

Elizabeth's thoughts went to their romantic encounter the night before, "Ahh, usually he does…."

"I see," Abigail responded. As Cole attempted to stuff his fist into his mouth, Abigail suggested they head to the café for a snack.

Outside, Gray and his three goons watched the ladies leave the mercantile. "Now, there's what I mean, that is money all wrapped up in some nice city dress."

The three were staring. "Yup, pretty nice clothes," Buck agreed.

Gray's head was spinning with plans, "Lets go back to work gentlemen….I have some planning to do."

"Plans on us? You gonna make us some real money?" Glen asked.

"Depends, if you boys cooperate…," Gray's mind was devising a plan. How could he get Hope Valley residents to commit to his railroad development? He wanted to make enough money to start his own company and not have to share the riches with the Pacific Northwest Railroad. As he walked, he plucked a tall piece of grass and bit down on it, deep in thought on how he could sweet talk investors.

* * *

After Cole had a cookie he got busy banging two wooden spoons together while the ladies had tea and talked.

"Elizabeth, you seem to be feeling much better with this baby, have you had any spells?"

"Very few, and if I do I just have a biscuit or some tea." Elizabeth replied confidently.

When the banging spoons stopped, Abigail looked around the corner, "Oh my, come look at this."

Elizabeth covered her mouth at the sight of her son, standing at a chair bent over so that his head rested on the seat, wooden spoon in each hand, "Is he asleep?"

The two women softly giggled. "I believe he is."

"Like father like son. Jack is able to fall asleep so quickly sometimes, I'm in the middle of a sentence and I look at him and he's out."

"He's a hard working man," Abigail nodded.

"He is…and of course there are times I do my share of wearing him out," Elizabeth giggled.

"Oh my!" Abigail inhaled deeply, "I can only imagine!"

"I know it isn't something one talks about, but Jack is very loving," Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sure he is…" Abigail glanced at Elizabeth's expanding tummy and both ladies giggled.

* * *

Buck, Glen and Abe were loading railroad ties into a wheelbarrow, talking about helping Gray. "He wants us to get the woman here so he can sell her on that dang car?"

"Yeah, how do we do that?"

"Ouch," Abe caught a splinter, "what woman?"

"The woman from town! Ain't you been paying attention?" Glen hit his arm.

"Oh, yeah…" Abe waved his hand to alleviate the pain, "I have been paying attention."

"Lets go see what the heck he wants us to do, cuz he's bound to pay us some good money," Buck grumbled.

They marched up the steps and banged on the railroad car door, "Mr. Gray, you in there?"

"Yes, yes…get in here!" Gray yelled.

The men entered, shocked by the sight before them. "Oh Lordy what has happened here?" Glen asked, looking at Gray holding his blood covered wrist.

"I burned myself…"

"You oughta not be smoking them fancy cigars…" Abe replied.

Gray slammed his fist on the desk, "Just go and get some help before I bleed all over everything!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go…" Abe and the others ran out the door. "I'll go to town!"

"Get the woman, she'll know what to do!" Glen yelled as Abe ran off.

* * *

Abigail leaned on the wall, "You know Elizabeth, I believe you and Jack may have a house full of children."

Elizabeth looked down, "You may be correct, after maybe…hmmm, two more, we'll have to be careful."

"I don't know if _careful_ is in Jack's romantic intentions," Abigail's eyebrows raised.

"Abigail!" Elizabeth's eyes were wide.

"I'm just saying, the man has such a love for you that more babies are bound…"

Abigail was interrupted when Florence entered the café's kitchen.

"Hello!"

"Shhh!" Abigail pointed to Cole and his unusual sleeping position.

"Oh dear, can't you lie the poor boy down in a bed?" Florence was flabbergasted to see Cole sleeping while standing up.

Abigail escorted Florence to a table, "The boy is worn out, so leave him be."

"Well, I suppose he plays hard, as young children do," Florence stated.

The door to the café flew open and in rushed Abe from the railroad camp, "I hope you ladies can help!"

"What is it?" Abigail asked, "what's happened?"

"Yes, I come here to town to get some medical help, someone's been burned awful bad," he twirled his hat in his hand.

"Oh no," Elizabeth said as she followed Abigail to the kitchen for supplies.

Abe suddenly realized that he didn't know which lady Gray always spoke of.

"I'll go," Abigail said.

"You better both come, might take two of ya," Abe replied nervously, not sure which lady Gray wanted.

"All right, we can both go and help them," Abigail said, she then looked at Cole, "Florence can stay here and watch Cole. She isn't really good with any kind of trauma."

Elizabeth nodded, hesitant to leave Cole, but agreeing with Abigail about Florence's reaction to emergencies.

"Don't worry, you can come right back if it isn't too serious," Abigail noted Elizabeth's concern. They entered the dining room again, "Okay, let's go and see what we can do."

Elizabeth assured Florence that she would return shortly. "I'm glad to help Elizabeth, you go and take care of whatever has happened."

Abe looked around, "I'm sure you ladies will help."

Florence's brow creased, "I do hope it isn't too serious, our doctor isn't in town this week."

Abigail took Elizabeth's arm, "We'll find out when we get there, come along Elizabeth."

The ladies followed Abe to the camp, worried about what they may encounter. Once there, any signs of emergency or disruption weren't evident. "Go right on, to the staged car, he's in there."

Elizabeth grabbed hold of Abigail's arm, "It must be Gray."

"We'll find out, and it's good that we're together," Abigail took Elizabeth's arm and they knocked on the railroad car's door.

"Come in!" Richard Gray was sitting at the desk, "Why…" he was shocked to see Abigail, "Mrs. Stanton, why are you here?"

"Your worker told us someone was injured."

Elizabeth tugged Abigail's sleeve, "Lets go…"

"I am injured, look here," he held up his arm, wrapped in a blood soaked towel.

Abe bounded in, "Here ya go Gray."

Gray smiled and nodded, but went straight to Abe and pushed him to the doorway, "You buffoon, I only wanted the rich one!" He whispered angrily.

"Huh? How am I supposed to know which one that is."

"It's the…."

"That one owns the café, she must be rich!"

Gray pushed Abe out the door, "You idiot," he mumbled as he slammed the door.

Abigail took a step toward Gray, "Here are some first aid supplies, now we need to leave, immediately."

"Now don't misunderstand," Gray waved his hands, "I do need medical attention, by a lovely lady such as yourself," he carefully began removing the towel exposing the burn.

Abigail shook her head, "You can take care of yourself, we're leaving."

"Please, just help me wrap something around my wrist….please."

Abigail looked at Elizabeth, "Well, okay but then we are leaving."

Elizabeth stood back while Abigail did her best to clean Gray's wound, but could not remain quiet, "Why don't you have first aid supplies here? Surely Mr. Mann could have helped you."

"Well I thought it would be more efficient to get someone from town…a woman's touch," he smiled as he reached for a cigar with his good hand. "Can you strike a match please?"

"No I cannot," Elizabeth walked to the window.

"Ouch! Mrs. Stanton, don't you go hurting me," Gray pulled his hand away.

"Mr. Gray, you should cover that burn with a loose bandage, to keep it clean and dry," Abigail stated as she pulled a bandage from the basket and began to unroll it.

"Yes, of course," Gray responded as he struck a match and Abigail unfurled the bandage with a strong shake hitting Gray causing him to drop the match. "Oh dear…" The lit match hit the carpet and he swung around and knocked an oil lamp from his desk, crashing it to the floor where fueled by the match, it erupted in flames.

"Oh no!" Abigail grabbed a decanter of water from his desk and emptied it onto the fire, but it did little to defuse the growing flames.

Elizabeth panicked and took a cushion from a chair and threw it to the ground, but it only added to the building flames.

"Quick, we need to get out of here!" Abigail said.

Gray continued stomping along the edge of the flames, "No, my beautiful car, no…no!"

Abigail pushed a stunned Elizabeth to the doorway and tugged on the doorknob, "It won't open!"

"Pull," Elizabeth screamed.

"I am, it's stuck, is it locked?!"

"Is there a key to the door?" Elizabeth asked Gray who had given up and followed the ladies.

"It isn't locked, here let me try," he pulled and pulled but the door did not budge.

Elizabeth ran to the window and tried to open it.

* * *

Outside, Jack arrived at camp for one of his multiple daily checks on the railroad workers. "Mr. Mann, how are you today?" He did not dismount.

"I'm well, although we do need to speed things up around here."

Jack nodded in agreement as he looked over the crowd.

Then he heard a window smash and Abe came running up to him, "The railroad car's on fire!"

Mr. Mann looked on in shock, "What? How did that happen?"

"Get your men! Start getting buckets of water," Jack yelled as he dismounted and secured his horse. "Get everyone to help."

"Wait! Wait a minute," Abe yelled, his hands up.

"There isn't any time to wait, go get buckets!" Jack instructed.

"No, wait. The ladies ….the ladies are in there!"

Jack stopped in his tracks, "Ladies? What ladies?"

"Them two pretty ladies from town, the café lady and her friend. They're in there helping Mr. Gray!"

Jack couldn't believe his ears, he ran toward the railroad car, "Elizabeth! Abigail!"

"Jack! We can't open the door!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jack turned to the men, "Get me an axe, a sledge hammer, something…anything to open this door!" He jumped up to the railcar's door and pushed and pushed. Someone handed him a sledge hammer and he began cracking through the thick wooden door. Abe used a pick axe and hammered away at the door and men lined up with buckets of water waiting for a chance to drown the flames. Jack could hear Elizabeth coughing, "Hold on….almost there." A few more strong hits and the door gave way.

Jack saw Elizabeth leaning on the wall, "Elizabeth!" She fell into his arms and he carried her out.

Abe assisted Abigail as she coughed from the smoke. She immediately went to her knees in the grass as she took deep breaths.

Elizabeth was hitting her arm, "I'm…on… fire," she whispered between coughs, "No…no…"

Jack ran back to the railroad car, "Is Cole in here?" Gray stumbled out, shaking his head, "No….no…one…else."

Jack returned to Elizabeth, "Where's Cole? Did you bring him out here?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No…no, he's in town…"

Jack tried to unclench his jaw as he looked over her arm. "We need to get some attention for your arm," he stood and walked away, catching his breath, calming his nerves. He turned back just as Elizabeth fell back on the grass. Jack bent at her side, "Elizabeth, come on, we need to move you and Abigail."

She stood with Jack's help and they headed to make shift office area. Abigail was fine, as she drank water offered by Mr. Mann. The men were tending to Mr. Gray.

Jack concentrated on Elizabeth, "What were you doing here?" He accepted a wet cloth from someone and offered it to her.

Elizabeth covered her mouth with the wet cloth, continuing to take deep breathes, "I…we were providing first aid…."

"I told you not to come here," Jack could barely contain his building anger, "Not to come back to that railroad car. Not to go near that Gray character. Look what happened!"

"I know Jack...but someone…came to town…asking for help," she coughed and patted the burn on her arm with the cloth.

"You put yourself in such danger," Jack seethed.

"We didn't…know," she said.

"But look what happened!"

Elizabeth began to cry, "I'm sorry."

Jack paced, his heart still pounding, "After I told you not to come out here…"

"I know…"

"Who's taking care of Cole?" Jack's tone was terse and direct.

Elizabeth looked away.

Abigail took a step, "He's at the café, Florence is watching him."

Jack nodded and looked back at the railroad car. The fire was out but the smoke lingered. "Things look under control here, lets get you ladies back to town." He offered Elizabeth his hand but said nothing. He did not want to continue to think about what could have happened, he didn't want to say something he may regret or further upset Elizabeth. He turned to Abigail, "Are you sure you're okay? Your breathing is okay now?"

"Yes Jack, I'll be fine. I'm concerned for Elizabeth, especially her arm."

* * *

Once back at the café, Abigail tended to Elizabeth's arm, "Minor burn, and should heal up just fine. Keep this damp compress on it."

"Thank you Abigail," Elizabeth looked across the café where Jack was pacing while holding a fussy Cole, "Jack's so angry."

"He'll be okay. He was scared Elizabeth. He couldn't lose you…"

"But he saved us," she fought tears.

"Of course he did," she rubbed her friend's upper arm, "you just remind him of that and he'll feel better."

"I think we should go home now," Elizabeth sighed.

"Tomorrow will be better," Abigail winked, "you'll see."

* * *

Finally as the hectic day drew to a close, Elizabeth sat in bed, her burnt arm covered in the damp cloth as she listened to Jack taking care of the kitchen and preparing Cole for bed. She felt tremendous guilt and yanked the sheet up higher, the pressure on her arm from the light fabric causing her pain.

Jack entered the bedroom, "Leave that arm exposed to the air, it will heal faster."

She plopped her arm over the sheet with a sigh.

"Don't you believe me?" Jack stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips in a defiant stance.

"Of course I do," she mumbled.

Jack's frustration level was at its peak, "Elizabeth, this all could have ended very badly…" he moved to the side of the bed, "I can't believe you went out there," he rubbed his forehead.

"I know that Jack!" She sat up straighter, "I am fully aware of that, and I'm sorry."

"You never should have gone out there! I told you not to go," Jack knew he needed to calm down.

"Someone needed help. You would have gone! You would have done the same thing!"

He leaned over her, "But that's my job…I can assess the situation and determine the proper help. You and Abigail just went there blindly!"

"We could help, we thought we could help," she looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes, "we wanted to help."

Jack sat on the edge of the bed, "I know that….but…"

"But?" She looked away.

"I could have lost you!" Jack thought about his words as he looked at her, "I could…have…lost you…" he buried his face in his hands, his arms braced on his knees.

Elizabeth touched his arm, "Jack…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Jack turned to see tears cascading down her cheeks as he fought his own tears, "I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you…"

"I know and I'm so sorry," she leaned forward.

Jack wiped her wet cheek, "I love you so much."

"I know," she wiped her other cheek, "but we thought we were doing the right thing."

"You weren't," he whispered as he wiped away another tear.

"But I'm fine now and I need you to forgive me," she tried to smile.

"Forgive you…" Jack sighed and pulled her into his embrace, "I'm just grateful that you're all right. I love you so much."

"I love you too, I'm sorry I worried you." She hesitantly reached up and touched his hair.

He pulled back for a moment but then leaned in and kissed her.

"You saved me, but there's something that you didn't save…" she said, her blue eyes blinking away the tears.

"What's?" Jack held her face in his hands, not understanding.

"My pink blouse, it's ruined…" she pointed to the blouse on the chair.

Jack laughed softly, "What? The pink blouse? Oh Elizabeth, I'll buy you a new pink blouse…I'll buy you ten pink blouses!"

"You will?" She finally smiled, her eyes even sparkled a bit.

"Hmmm hmmm," he nodded.

"Thank you Jack," she gave him a quick kiss.

He gently laid her back onto the pillow and pressed his lips to hers. When she wrapped her arms around him, he melted against her, grateful she was okay. His kisses became frantic, he smothered her face and neck. He stood and pulled his shirt off and rolled to his side of the bed. "Come here." He pulled her close.

Elizabeth placed her hand on his chest, "I need you...please forgive me."

Jack held her tightly, "I just can't imagine anything bad happening to you Elizabeth."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," she reached up and cradled his face in her hands, "You're my hero, the one who is always there for me. You taught me to be brave and strong." She kissed him as her hands raked down his chest and then his back.

"Wait..." Jack pushed away.

Elizabeth lowered the sheet, "No waiting."

"No, I taught you to be brave?"

She nodded.

He jumped out of bed and removed his trousers, "So you're blaming me? I made you brave so you could go out there and save someone?"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "Jack Thornton! Are you seriously..."

Jack erupted in laughter as he grabbed her hands, pushing her onto her back and covered her body with is own, "I'm teasing, I just love it when you're all excited."

"Why you..."

"Hmmm," Jack's laughter was smothered as their kisses became intense and their bodies began to tangle in the sheets.

 ** _to be continued..._**

(Hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews and messages, your support means so much. The other writers inspire me to keep writing. Love to all.)


	61. Chapter 61 - The Swing

**The Swing**

Elizabeth woke to Cole sitting on the bed staring at her and Jack on his side, hand propping him up, "Good morning mama," Jack smiled.

"What are my two favorite men doing here so early?" She put her hand near Cole and he grabbed her finger.

"Just waiting for you to wake up sleepy head," Jack pulled Cole up, "Come on, get up we have something to show you."

Elizabeth blinked, "What have you been up to?"

"Come on, we'll show you," Jack and Cole headed to the door, "Hurry up…"

Elizabeth slipped on her robe and slippers, "I hope you didn't make a mess in the kitchen…" she suspected a special breakfast awaited her. Upon entering the kitchen, "Oh…"

"This way," Jack yelled from the back door.

Elizabeth shuffled her way to the back door. Jack and Cole were way ahead of her, out by the big tree past her clothes line. "What's going on?"

Jack was putting Cole in a swing, "Look what we did, we adjusted the swing so Cole here can sit in it all by himself."

Elizabeth 's mouth hung open as she approached, "Oh my goodness Jack, it looks like a small chair."

"It's based on that. I took some old leather strapping and made these ties," he tugged making sure Cole was secure, "so he'll be safe and won't tumble out." He gave him a slight push, "and there he goes."

They both smiled listening to Cole's laughter as he swung.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as Jack stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Look how happy he is," he whispered, his chin resting on his wife's shoulder.

Elizabeth squeezed his arms, "He is, but are you sure its safe?"

"Of course, he isn't going to swing really high and we'll be with him. I even reinforced the ropes to stabilize the swing. When I'm at work, you can let him swing. I know its been getting difficult for you to hold him on your lap."

She leaned back against him, "You're so thoughtful Jack. Thank you. But…"

"But? He's safe, honestly!"

"No, it isn't that, I'll miss the old swing. I used to like to swing too."

Jack sighed and kissed her cheek, "He won't be in this swing forever." He turned her around, "I have to go to town, I have some work to attend to."

She put her hands up near his shoulders, "Jack, please don't go back out to the railroad…"

His finger on her lips silenced her, "I have my job to do. Don't worry." He kissed her goodbye, kissed his son before giving him another push and was on his way.

Elizabeth turned, "How am I supposed to get him out of this contraption?"

"You'll figure it out!" Jack yelled back, "I love you!"

Elizabeth pushed a piece of hair from her face, "I love you too but sometimes I wish you weren't so clever…"

* * *

At the jail, Jack and Bill talked about the incident at the railroad camp and understandably Bill was just as angry as Jack. "Abigail and Elizabeth could have been killed. We have to take care of this Gray character!"

"I agree, and we will. Although I suspect now that his railroad car is ruined, he may be heading off so I think we need to get out there, bring him back here and show him some justice."

"Let's do it, I'm ready," Bill headed for the door.

When they arrived at the railroad camp, they immediately headed to the now fire damaged railroad car. As Bill started to enter, Jack put his hand against his chest, "Me first, I have a score to settle."

"Jack…do you really…"

"Let me be Bill," Jack jumped up the step and entered. Gray was salvaging papers from a file and was surprised that someone had entered the car, "Constable? What brings you here again? I do hope the ladies from town are okay."

Jack stayed back, "The ladies from town, Mrs. Stanton and Mrs. Thornton, are well, lucky for you."

"Oh good, a shame if that lady having a baby….Thornton you say? Any relation?"

Jack stepped closer, "You could say that," he moved inches away from Gray now, "she's my wife."

Gray gasped and took a deep breath, "Oh…well I had no idea…looks like a fine.."

Jack grabbed the man's collar, "You brought her here under false pretenses and put her life in danger," Jack's jaw clenched just uttering the words. He knew he had to control himself but every fiber of his being wanted to make this man pay for endangering Elizabeth.

Gray held up his bandaged wrist, "No, I was burned, I was injured."

"Injured?" He pushed him against the wall, "You don't know what injured is."

"Hold on…"

"You endangered my wife and Mrs. Stanton with your game."

"Well aren't we all lucky that it wasn't serious." Gray's eyes showed his dread from Jack's steely glare.

"Oh you're lucky….you're lucky I don't…"

"Jack!" Bill Avery yelled from the doorway, "Enough."

Jack released Gray's collar with a strong shove against the wall. He took a deep breath and turned away.

Bill grabbed Jack's shoulder, "Lets just toss him in jail for a few days."

Jack shook his head, "I don't want him anywhere near us especially that close to Abigail" Jack ran his hand across his chin, "I don't want him to possibly see either Abigail or Elizabeth or risk them seeing him. He needs to go with that burnt railroad car."

"Okay then, I will talk to Mann and see what the plans are to remove them both."

"Thanks Bill."

"And Jack, don't do what you really want to do..."

After Bill left the car, Jack turned back to Gray. "You're going to leave with this burnt out mess you rolled in on and if you ever come back here," he walked within an inch of Gray's face again, "you'll have many more bandages to care for, I guarantee it."

"Constable, really, I did nothing but request help for my injuries, I don't intend…"

"The only thing you need to _intend_ to do is to leave Hope Valley and never return." Jack took a step back, turned and stormed off the car and headed to Mr. Mann who was talking with Bill.

"Is he still alive?" Bill asked with a smirk.

Jack rolled his head, "Thanks to you he is."

"Mr. Mann has arranged for the car and Mr. Gray to leave the premises today," Bill assured Jack.

Jack nodded, "He isn't welcome here and we really don't need anyone coming in to sell us anything, so please let your superiors know that."

Mr. Mann was a bundle of nerves, "Oh yes Constable, I offer my sincerest apologies for the trouble."

Jack put his hand up, not wanting to hear it, "Just make sure he leaves and never returns."

Bill and Jack looked out over the workers, "You did the right thing Jack, I know you wanted to do…more."

"I don't understand how someone could be as low as to try to use a woman or hurt a woman for their own gain. I'm grateful that both Abigail and Elizabeth are alright, it could have been a very different outcome."

"Good thing you showed up when you did," Bill slapped his friend on the back.

"It is, that worker, he told me that the ladies were in there…what was his name?" He walked to Mr. Mann who had turned his attention to paperwork, "Mr. Mann, who was the worker who came and told us that the ladies were in the railroad car?"

"Oh, let me think…I believe that was Abe," he looked over the crowd, "there is he is, down there."

Jack headed toward the man, "Abe?"

"Yes…yes Constable, can I help you? How are the women?"

"They're fine. I wanted to thank you for telling me that they were in there."

"Ah, well, I went and got them, only cuz Gray told me to, I felt awful about it."

Jack flinched, surprised yet impressed with the man's honesty, "Gray is manipulative. I'm glad you did the right thing in the end."

"Thank you Constable."

"Just do the right thing and make sure your buddies do as well."

"I will and if you ever need anything, you can come to me, you can trust me," Abe grinned.

Jack shook Abe's hand and went back to Bill.

"You're a better man than I am Jack," Bill smiled.

"How's that?"

"You settled all this without throwing a single punch."

Jack tugged his belt, "Not because I didn't want to," the corner of Jack's mouth turned up. "Let's head back to town, I've had enough of this place."

"I think I'll go to the café and see if Abigail needs anything?" Bill said as they walked, not wanting to talk about the railroad any longer.

Jack knew what Bill was doing and stared at him, "Are you ever going to ask for her hand?"

Bill chuckled, "Not that is something she doesn't need."

"Marriage is a great thing, you should give it a try," Jack said.

"Sure Jack, you'll be the first to know if I do," Bill sighed, "How's Elizabeth?"

"She's okay. I still can't get over the two of them going to help Gray. I specifically told Elizabeth not to go to that railroad camp and not to see Gray." He struggled with the thought.

"They wanted to help."

"I know, but they could …." Jack shook his head.

Bill stepped in front of Jack, "Stop thinking about it Jack. Just be glad it wasn't a worse outcome."

"You're right."

"I always am!" Bill held his arms up.

Jack pushed him aside, "Let's go!"

* * *

That evening, Jack arrived home feeling tired and sore. He smiled when he took in the aroma of pot roast. "I'm home," he announced as he went to the bedroom and began his routine of removing his uniform.

"Papa!" Cole came wobbling into the bedroom, "Papa, ake cake!"

"What's that?" Jack scooped the boy up into his arms, "Mama make you a cake?" He headed to the kitchen and stopped upon seeing Elizabeth. "What is your mama making?"

Elizabeth wiped her hands on her apron, "Dinner, I hope you're hungry!"

"Of course I am, and your son thinks you're making cake." He kissed her cheek, "I missed you today."

Elizabeth appeared frustrated, "Can we just eat, I'm starving."

Jack put Cole in his high chair and took his seat, "What smells so good?"

Elizabeth removed a large pan from the oven and placed it on the table. "This, I hope it tastes alright."

"Looks great, smells great, I'm sure it will taste great too," Jack rubbed his hands together.

Cole banged his tray, "Ake! Cake!"

Elizabeth stopped his hands, "We'll have cake after."

Jack sliced the roast and put a few slices on Elizabeth's plate as she scooped out some potatoes and carrots and sliced them and gave them to Cole.

"Did you have a rough day?" Jack asked hesitantly.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "Not really, I'm just tired and I thought about yesterday too much."

Jack got up and crouched next to her, "Hey, after dinner you need a nap and as far as yesterday goes, we look forward in this house, not backwards."

She touched his face, "Jack, you're so wonderful. I don't feel I deserve you sometimes."

"Don't ever say that," he kissed her cheek, "let's eat cuz I'm hungry and this looks delicious."

Dinner went quickly and Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Okay, now for the 'ake cake'…lets have it."

Elizabeth sighed and brought the covered dish to the table. She lifted the cover to reveal a rather lopsided cake covered with chocolate frosting.

Jack brought his hand to his mouth, "Looks good!"

Elizabeth smirked.

"Brings back memories," Jack said, but regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I should have expected you would say that!"

Cole was fussing away.

"No, no…its much better than that cake was…."

"How would you know? You lost the bid on it if I recall," she sliced a small piece for Cole.

"Ah, I did, your other beau won the prize that day," Jack took his slice.

Elizabeth slammed her fork down, "My other beau? How could you say that?"

Jack took a bite and tried not to cough, "He was…and this is very chocolately…"

"He was not my beau, he was just a con artist trying to get on my good side," she took a small bite.

"And your good side he did get."

"Just what does that mean?"

"You went to the dance with him didn't you? You went on a buggie ride with him too. You picked him over me! Wrong move."

"You…you refused to make a move, if I recall."

"You were too forward," Jack smirked.

"What? I most certainly was not!"

"You asked me about getting married, having a family…out in public in the middle of the street!" Jack knew he was getting her worked up.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "I did? I don't recall that."

"You did, something about how could I be a Mountie if I had a wife and family," he took another bite, "hmmm, yeah, that was it."

"Jack Thornton, YOU said Mountie's didn't get a wife unless you were issued one."

"True."

She stood up, "Maybe they should have issued you _one_ and you should have married that _one_. One who could cook and sew and clean and have all your children!" She slammed her napkin on the table and stormed out of the room.

"Oh no…" Jack rushed after her, "Elizabeth, I was only teasing!"

Elizabeth ran into her closet and leaned against the window, tears flowing.

Jack came in quickly, "I'm sorry…." He held her shoulders, "Please don't cry, I was only teasing you." He turned her around, "Come here, I'm sorry."

Elizabeth leaned into him, "Jack, you do deserve a better wife."

"Stop that, you are the only one I want, just you," he lifted her face, "You're the only one, remember I told you that too."

She nodded, "That is true, you did say that."

"I said this too, I love you," he kissed her hard.

Elizabeth whimpered slightly but returned his passionate kiss.

"Hmmm, you taste like chocolate," Jack whispered as he wiped her tears away.

She smiled, "You do too….oh no, Cole!"

They rushed into the kitchen where their little boy was all smiles, his face and hands covered in chocolate, his little feet swishing back and forth in his high chair. "Ake! Cake!" he smiled.

An hour and a half later, Jack and Elizabeth were exhausted from chasing Cole all around the house. "Elizabeth my love, don't ever give him chocolate cake again."

"He did go a little crazy didn't he?" she smiled.

Jack looked in the crib at the now sleeping boy, "He did, hopefully he'll sleep all night and let us sleep."

"I'm going to get ready for bed," Elizabeth headed to their bedroom.

Jack followed and was soon in bed. Elizabeth came from the bathroom, removed her robe and sat on the bed. Jack took her hand, "You're beautiful," he admired her in her pale blue negligee.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Big and beautiful," she rubbed her tummy.

"Come here, let me hold you."

Elizabeth snuggled against him, "So, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell what?"

"What happened today at the railroad. I know you went out there. Did you speak with Mr. Gray?"

Jack made little circles on her shoulder, "I spoke with Mr. Gray and you don't have to worry about him anymore."

She rose on her elbow, "What did you do?"

Jack's eyes drifted over her body as his finger began to trace her exposed curves. "Nothing, I just told him not to come back." He pushed the strap off her shoulder and down her arm.

"Good, I'm glad," she sighed at his touch.

"Hmmm," he was not looking at her eyes.

Elizabeth ran her hand under the sheet and Jack hissed.

"I thought you were tired Mrs. Thornton."

"I am…" she said as Jack's lips moved down her neck.

He gently pushed her onto his back as his kisses went lower, "Not too tired for me I hope."

Elizabeth dug her fingers into his back as his lips sent shivers through her body, "Never…"

* * *

Several days passed and things felt more normal for Elizabeth. She had seen Abigail, who was also doing well, although Elizabeth knew her friend was a very strong woman and didn't let bad things linger. They had a good chuckle over Cole's enjoyment of the chocolate cake and his boost of energy afterwards. Elizabeth smiled remembering Jack's romance that night as well. She loved him so, even when he teased her, and she especially loved the way he touched her, always making her tingle and feel his deep love for her.

Cole was napping and Elizabeth had written an entry in her journal about these last week's of her pregnancy. Although tired, she felt…well, a rebirth, and even laughed at the word. Jack would be so happy to have another child and even though she dreaded the childbirth, she pushed the thought aside and instead pictured Jack holding his two children. She decided to nap on the sofa in the parlor with only happy thoughts.

Jack entered the house and looked adoringly at his wife, sleeping on the sofa, making her soft sleeping sounds that he had become accustomed to and loved. He decided not to disturb her and went to check on Cole, who was sitting up in his crib, entertained by his own toes. "Come on Buddy, I need your help with something."

Elizabeth awoke hearing hammering. She felt slightly disoriented and noticed a note on her belly. She read it, "Take a walk into our yard". She excitedly bit her lip and scurried to the back door.

Jack was holding Cole, "Come here and close your eyes," he extended his hand.

Elizabeth was hesitant, "Oh, I can't I'm too afraid of falling," she rested a hand on her tummy.

"Okay then, cover your eyes but look down at the ground," he squeezed her hand, "Come on."

"Okay, okay!" she walked slowly next to him as Cole babbled.

Jack looked at his son, "Shhh, don't tell your ma."

"What are you two up to?" Elizabeth asked as she continued walking.

"Okay stop," Jack said, "open your eyes."

Elizabeth lowered her hand, "Jack! Oh my goodness!" On the opposite side of the tree trunk hung a beautiful swing, with enough room for two people, two grownup people. She rushed and sat slowly on the swing, running her hand along the polished wooden seat. "Oh Jack, it's beautiful."

Jack couldn't contain his smile as he and Cole sat down next to her, "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful," she kissed his cheek. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did," Jack took her hand, "nothing is more important to me than making you happy and doing things for my family."

Cole patted his father's face, "Sing!"

Jack laughed, "Do you think he wants to swing or wants me to sing?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Either one, you do them both perfectly." She leaned and kissed him and he pushed with his feet and they began to swing to the joyous sounds of Cole clapping and laughing!

 ** _to be continued..._**


	62. Chapter 62 - Peach Prep

**Peach Prep**

It was early morning in Hope Valley and Abigail hummed softly as she removed a tray of scones from the oven in preparation for the Café breakfast crowd. She was startled when she turned to see Jack standing at the table, "Oh Jack, I didn't hear you come in," she put the tray down, "can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes thank you. I know it's early but I was hoping I could get some breakfast," Jack said sheepishly. "Elizabeth was sleeping and I didn't have the heart to make any noise and wake her."

"Oh, aren't you sweet. I'm sure she's feeling tired these days," Abigail got a cup and saucer.

"She is."

"Well, she's carrying the weight of that growing baby and I know it can be very uncomfortable near the end."

Jack nodded taking the cup, "Hmmm."

Abigail sensed there may be more, "You're very sweet to say you didn't want to wake her. Most men would wake their wives up to make breakfast for them."

Jack smiled sheepishly, "I like to cook and truth is my scrambled eggs are a little less crunchy than hers."

Abigail laughed softly, "I'm sure she appreciates you being so sweet."

Jack nodded again.

Abigail's head tilted, "Is that it? Nothing's wrong is it?"

Jack sat down with a sigh, "No. I feel a bit guilty I guess, seeing her uncomfortable…"

Abigail waved her hand, "Oh stop that. You're growing your family and that's something you both want. You're both providing for your family. I know she'll be fine." Abigail thought for a moment, remembering Elizabeth being in labor on the steps in the café, "Although hopefully she'll be at home this time when her time comes."

Jack almost choked on his coffee, "I certainly hope so." He was instantly transported back in time to Cole's birth and Elizabeth kneeling on the steps, yelling, sleeping, not wanting to move. He smiled remembering the way she pulled his ear and his suspenders and how he almost fell. But the moment he saw that special little baby boy was like nothing he had ever imagined. He remembered unwrapping the blanket to see those tiny toes and those stretched out fingers. The way Elizabeth glowed, so happy and in awe. He remembered the way his heart pounded with love for her and their new son. He let out a deep sigh, knowing this time would be just as wonderful.

Once breakfast was finished, he headed to the mercantile. "Good morning Katie…I was wondering if any packages arrived for me?"

Katie smiled, "As a matter of fact Constable, yes…," she reached under the counter and handed Jack a small package.

"Thank you very much," Jack tucked the package under his arm and left.

After a fairly quiet day, Jack arrived home, did his normal routine of changing out of his uniform and went to the kitchen where Elizabeth was cooking. "How was your day my beautiful wife?" He touched her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Everything okay?" Jack felt the defeated tone of her voice.

"Yes, I'm tired."

"Sit down, let me finish here," he walked her to the table. "Is our boy sleeping?"

"He is."

"Then maybe you should lie down too."

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

Jack kneeled beside her, "Hey I don't want you exhausting yourself. Things around here are fine, so you rest if you're tired."

She touched his cheek, "Is that an order Constable?"

"Yes it is and right now please call me Doctor Thornton," he smiled.

Elizabeth grinned, "I think I will like having a handsome doctor around," she caressed his cheek and kissed him.

"You better stop that or I may have to thoroughly examine you," he swallowed his laugh, "and see what you're hiding under here," he rubbed his hand over her tummy. Suddenly his eyes widened, "Its kicking me!"

Elizabeth bit her lip and pressed her hand over his, loving the expression on her husband's face.

"That's amazing, what a kicker our peach is!" Jack said.

Elizabeth couldn't speak, she was hoping the baby would keep moving.

Jack leaned his ear on her belly, "Will she talk to me?"

Elizabeth chuckled, "No my love, no talking yet."

Just then Cole let out a loud cry from his room. "But that one, he knows how to talk and cry," Elizabeth sighed.

Jack gave her a quick kiss, "I'll go get him."

As the family ate supper, Jack couldn't help glancing at Elizabeth moving her food around her plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jack asked.

"What? Oh, I ate some…I'm just feeling full," she brought her plate to the sink, "I think I'll take a walk." She put her hands on her back and stretched.

Jack stood behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders, "Kind of late for a walk…"

"Well, it helps," she turned and kissed his cheek, "don't worry, a walk for me these days is to the barn and back."

Jack rubbed his chin as he watched her leave. Cole's screech brought him back to reality. "Hey big boy, come on, let's go play in the parlor."

Cole happily followed his daddy to the parlor and plopped himself on the floor. Jack sat across from him, his eye was drawn to the sofa where he spotted Elizabeth's knitting project stuffed into the cushion. As he pulled out the pink square he saw the yellow yarn interwoven and even a few strands of green. When the door opened, he quickly replaced the small blanket in its original spot. "Feel better?"

Elizabeth sat on the sofa with a sigh, "I do. The air is nice, beginning to feel like fall."

"Horsey! Horsey!" cried out Cole.

Jack rubbed his hands together, "Okay…okay, here we go." He got on all fours and Cole, after several unsuccessful attempts, crawled onto Jack's back.

"Horsey!" Cole gently slapped his father's back.

Jack imitated a horse, making Elizabeth laugh and Cole giggle with excitement.

"Be careful," Elizabeth said.

"He's fine, you just relax and knit," Jack said.

Elizabeth looked down and smirked, "Someone's been snooping."

"Not me, I'm just a horsey Ma'm." Jack let out a loud horse-sounding neigh and bounced, Cole squealed with delight.

Elizabeth pulled out her knitting and watched her husband and son playing on the floor.

Later, Elizabeth readied Cole for bed, but the boy didn't want any part of it. "Now listen young man, you need your sleep and your Mama needs her sleep too, so it's bed time for you."

"No horsey, Mama," Cole mumbled as he tugged on the shirt that Elizabeth was trying to take off him.

Jack came into the room, "I'll take over, why don't you go take a nice warm bath and relax," he kissed her cheek.

"Hmm, that does sound good," she smiled as she passed the squirming boy to Jack.

"Horsey da-da!" Cole squealed.

"No more horsey today son, time for bed, now be a good boy," Jack got the boy changed quickly.

Elizabeth sighed and left the room.

Jack sat in the rocker and began to tell Cole a story, "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and she lived in a big house…"

"Have a horsey," Cole interrupted.

Jack smiled, "Yes, she did have a horsey as a matter of fact. Anyway, she went to town one day and met a nice boy, which was a good thing because there are skunks out there. She talked to the boy and the boy asked if he could help her with anything."

"What skunk?" Cole asked.

"Never mind," Jack cleared his throat and shifted his son to his other leg, "The princess said no that she was in town to collect a package for her father the king…of everything. When she saw the package she realized it was too big for her to move. The boy, who by the way was very strong and handsome, offered his help."

Elizabeth was leaning on the doorframe just outside the bedroom, listening.

Jack continued, "The boy helped the princess with the heavy package and that is how the princess fell in love with the boy. She realized that she needed a big strong boy to help her with things."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Or a big strong boy to carry crates of books into the saloon…"

"I heard that!" Jack said loud enough for her to hear.

Elizabeth poked her head around the doorframe, "Silly story, Constable!"

"It's a good once-upon-a-time story," Jack's forehead creased, "and it's all true."

Elizabeth blew him a kiss and scurried off to the bathroom to take her soothing bath. As silly as Jack's story was, she was so grateful that he told it. Cole always looked at his father with wonder and Elizabeth loved that. Their relationship was so special and she felt so blessed. She also felt blessed to relax in her nice warm tub.

Jack managed to get Cole to bed and after straightening the parlor and the kitchen, he went to the bedroom. He fluffed his wife's pillow and retrieved the package he had hidden in his closet and hid it under her pillow. He went to his own closet and splashed some cologne on his chest and neck. He quietly walked to the bathroom, "You okay in there?"

"Oh yes, I'm just fine, I'll be out in a minute."

"Take your time, I'll be waiting," Jack smiled, checked on Cole on more time and headed back to the bedroom.

Elizabeth braided her hair as she walked into the bedroom, feeling refreshed but looking forward to sleep. "Thank you for taking care of Cole this evening Jack." She threw a towel on the foot of the bed, "smells good in here."

"I'm glad to put the little guy to bed, gives me a chance to tell him stories," Jack patted the spot next to him on the mattress, "sit here, you can smell me."

Elizabeth laughed, "Okay, sounds good to me!"

Jack leaned toward her and blinked, making her laugh more.

Elizabeth rubbed her nose playfully against his neck, "Very nice…oh and I did like your story…"

"But I told him more…" He placed his hand on Elizabeth's tummy, "I told him again how he is going to be a big brother."

Elizabeth covered his hand, "That's good, the more he hears it, the better it will be. I hope."

"Of course, he'll be fine," Jack assured her.

"I hope I will be too, I hope I can be a mother to two children."

"Elizabeth, you could be a mother to two hundred children."

"Jack! No! Please, not that many!" she laughed as she caressed his face.

"Hey, I'm good but not that good," Jack's eyes were wide.

"I could never…" She sighed, "but I am glad you talk to him about being a big brother."

"Cole does need some help understanding, he has the words down…sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"He says 'big bother'", Jack snacked his lips, "not what I was going for."

"Oh my! Well we do need a name for this one," Elizabeth rubbed her tummy and caught the words in her throat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He turned serious and put his arm around her shoulder.

She shook her head, "I'm just fat and tired."

"No, you're beautiful and the tired, that part will get better…," he held her hand, "we're building our family. It's all worth it and you'll feel better soon, I promise," he gently kissed her hand.

"I hope so," she bit her bottom lip.

Jack slid his hand under the pillow, "I have something that will make you feel better, here."

"What's this?" Elizabeth wiped a tear and took the package.

"Open it," Jack smiled and squirmed a bit on the bed, "it's for you."

Elizabeth sighed, and opened the package. "Oh Jack," she gasped and lifted a pretty pink blouse, the collar trimmed in lace, "It's just lovely!"

"Glad you like it," Jack grinned, "to replace the one that burned."

Elizabeth held it up and frowned, "But it certainly won't fit."

"Soon it will, in a few months," Jack touched her hand.

"And what's this?" Elizabeth saw there was another item it the package and lifted it, "Jack, a silk chemise, it's so beautiful."

"Do you like it? It's something you would wear, right?" Jack was nervous, "it was in the catalogue next to the blouse…so…I…ordered it."

Elizabeth nodded as she touched the delicate fabric and satin straps. She fought back her emotions, "I may never wear this…it's so small…and delicate…" She put it back into the paper and began to cry.

Jack knew it was her 'baby emotions' as he called them but he wanted to alleviate her depression. "Hey, hey…don't cry. I am fully confident that in a few short months, these will both fit you perfectly." He lifted the chemise and took it to his lips, "and this… this silky fabric will glide over your skin and hug all your womanly curves. I'll even help you put it on, and button these little buttons, but I will sneak a touch at that creamy skin of yours."

Elizabeth blinked and watched him.

"I'll slide these silky thin straps over your shoulders," he kissed the straps tenderly, "if that's okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, mesmerized.

"Good. The best part," he moved closer to her and his voice got lower, "is that you and I will be the only ones…the only people in the world… that know that what you are wearing against your body is something I've held between my hands, rubbed with my fingers and kissed with my lips."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open as Jack did all those things with the chemise. She took the chemise and put it on the pink blouse. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Jack held her face, "I love you more." They shared a special kiss.

Jack gently guided her to lie down next to him. She was on her side and he was against her back, his hand over her side caressing her belly.

"Jack, I…."

"Shhh, let me just hold you while you fall asleep," he kissed her neck. "You need your rest."

Elizabeth sighed, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," he kissed her shoulder, "shhh, now get some sleep. I'm right here and I always will be. Because this is where I belong."

 _ **to be continued...thank you for reading.**_


End file.
